Super Junior VS New Girls in Town
by JonanimeXD-chan
Summary: Los integrantes del grupo Super Junior se enfrentan contra algo totalmente inesperado... ¡Un nuevo grupo femenino K-Pop! Y estas están acechando el primer lugar. ¿Podrá SUJU vencerlas, o sufrirán gracias a Cupido? Yesung/OC, Donghae/OC, Sungmin/OC/Kyuhyun. Mi primera historia. ¡Pasen a leer, si desean! ¡Espero que les guste! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ehm... Hola! Esta es una historia del grupo coreano Super Junior (Suju). Espero que les guste y espero haber hecho esto bien, pues apenas entro al mundo ELF... :$ Por favor, dejen un review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, Super Junior no me pertenece... ¬¬'**

Dialogo: "..."

_Pensamientos: '...'_

**_Television: ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior: New girls in town<strong>

**Capítulo 1: No somos los únicos**

Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun y Heechul; los integrantes de Super Junior, estaban sentados alrededor en la sala de su apartamento, aburridos. Estaban en el hotel cinco estrellas, Grand Hyatt, en la ciudad de Seúl.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk y Donghae jugaban con papeles, tratando de hacer origami. Sungmin estaba dormido, y Ryewook igual sobre su falda. Yesung se había ido a conseguir comida para todos con Shindong y Siwon. Leeteuk tenía el control remoto, 'surfeando' canal por canal para ver si había algo divertido o que los entretuviera más de cinco minutos. A su lado, Heechul habló. "Hyung, me estoy muriendo. No soporto tanta tranquilidad. ¡Hasta Eunhyuk se calló la boca!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Iremos a filmar un show, mañana. Toma tu tiempo y disfruta esta paz, mientras puedas." Leeteuk contestó. Algo le picó detrás en su cuello y volteó a mirar que fue.

Eunhyuk estaba señalando a Donghae. El otro bailarín lo señalaba, igualmente. Kyuhyun no señalaba a nadie, envuelto en el temporáneo pasatiempo.

"¿Quién lo lanzó?"

"Donghae."

"Eunhyuk."

El líder del grupo K-Pop viró los ojos. "Ajá, claro. De verdad, chicos, ¿quién fue?"

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente. "Kyuhyun-ah." contestaron a la vez.

Éste, al oír su nombre, alzó la vista. "¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasó conmigo?"

Leeteuk suspiró. "Nada. Olvídenlo." y con eso, volteó a mirar el tv.

Detrás, Kyuhyun sonrió pícaro mientras los otros dos chicos refunfuñaban.

"¡¿Cómo es que siempre te sales con la tuya, Kyuhyun?" Donghae preguntó.

Eunhyuk asintió con su cabeza. "¡Sí! ¿Cómo no te metes en problemas?"

El peli-marrón sólo rió y siguió con su origami.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió. Yesung estaba respirando agitadamente.

"¡Pon las noticias, Eeteuk! ¡Rápido!"

Sungmin y Ryewook se despertaron por el estruendo.

"¿Qué pasó?" El maknae preguntó, desorientado y soñoliento. Su compañero de siestas bostezó, aún esperando la razón por tanta conmoción.

Siwon entró detrás de Yeye, ambas manos sosteniendo el kimichi. "Tenemos problemas."

Por último, Shindong se hizo presente en la habitación, comiendo algún tipo de sushi. "Mmuy malaff notiffiah." dijo entre bocados.

Yesung se pasaba las manos por el cabello, nerviosamente. "Pon el canal. ¡Hazlo, Leeteuk!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Cálmate! Ash, que molesto..."

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk y Donghae se asomaron desde su posición detrás del sofá, interesados. Los chicos de Super Junior esperaban ansiosamente a que su líder encontrara el canal de televisión.

"Okay." dijo Leeteuk en inglés, habiendo hallado el programa. "Este es..."

"¡Ssh!" Yesung lo mandó a callar. "¡Sólo escucha!"

Todos miraban el televisor fijamente. Una reportera estaba hablando sobre el K-Pop...

_**"Y en noticias de la farándula, nuestros periodistas investigaron sobre un nuevo grupo musical; T'G48 ó 'Three Girls For Ever', un grupo de tres chicas talentosas, han estado escalando rápidamente en las gráficas musicales. Sus nombres son Doe Min, Mae Jin y Kang Ne. Tuvimos una entrevista con éstas jóvenes y tenemos información sobre ellas."**_

_**En la pantalla, enseñaron:**_

_**Grupo K-Pop: T'G48**_

_**Integrantes: Lee Doe Min, Park Mae Jin y Park Kang Ne**_

_**Primera integrante:**_

_**Nombre Real: Lee Doe Min 김대중 민**_

_**Nombre Artístico: Seuka**_

_**Nombre Chino: 金大中分鐘 Jin Da**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 de abril de 1987 (27 años)**_

_**Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur**_

_**Profesión: Cantante, Modelo y Compositora**_

_**Alrura: 168cm**_

_**Peso: 60kg**_

_**Grupo Sanguíneo: A**_

_**Signo Zodiacal: Aries**_

_**Signo Chino: Conejo**_

_**Religión: Católica**_

_**Grupo: T'G48**_

_**Posición: Vocalista principal, Líder**_

_**Agencia: SM Entertainment**_

_**Fanclub: SkyNi (Para los chicos, 'BoysSkys')**_

_**Biografía:**_

_**Es la líder y vocalista principal del grupo femenino T'G48. Debutó el 15 de Agosto de 2007 en una competencia llamada 'Love Star Idol'. Su nombre artístico es Seuka, cual significa 'Estrella Vocal', derivado de la palabra '얇은 밧줄', que significa 'Cuerda fina'.**_

_**A la edad de 13 años fue abandonada por sus padres adoptivos, por lo que tuvo que trabajar a una temprana edad. Le preguntamos más sobre sus días como hija adoptada y no quiso entrar en detalles, pues dice que ya lo superó.**_

_**•Tiene dos mascotas cachorritas llamadas: Akane(Perrita enojada), la cual es una cachorrita muy juguetona que encontró en la plaza de su pueblo. Dice que la perrita la protege cuando ella no se siente bien. Y su otra perrita, Takara(Perrita amigable), que es todo lo contrario a Akane. Casi nunca juega y se la pasa durmiendo, pero cuando llega su dueña, la recibe moviendo su colita alegremente.**_

_**La chica tenía un pecesito llamado Sango, pero sus compañeras nos informan de que lo regaló a una fan, una niña con distrofia muscular.**_

_**Curiosidades:**_

_**Color Favorito: Violeta**_

_**Chico Ideal: "Yo solo quiero a un hombre que me defienda y me proteja. Que no sea como Yesung-shii de Super Junior, que solo piensa en él." fue como nos dijo la joven.**_

Cuando dijo eso, Yesung protestó. "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dijo esa bruja?"

"¡Ssh!" los demás lo silenciaron y voltearon a mirar el televisor nuevamente.

_**También añadió, "He buscado durante años a un chico que me de mi lugar y no lo encuentro, por lo que he decidido cerrarme al amor para concentrarme en mi carrera."**_

_**Mae Jin, segunda integrante, la describe como: "Es una chica que no es fácil de entender. Al principio era muy reservada y nos rechazaba como el grupo que éramos, pero luego fue abriéndose a nosotras, y me alegro que así sea, pues es una chica muy cariñosa que sólo quiere que le demuestren que es importante. Definitivamente la considero como una hermana de corazón. ¡Te quiero, unnie!" sonrió la bailarina.**_

_**Idiomas: Habla español, coreano y japonés con fluidez, aunque el inglés y taiwanés le cuestan trabajo.**_

_**•Uno de sus males hábitos es el de morderse las uñas. Kang Ne una vez le ayudó a no hacerlo, pero al parecer ha vuelto con el hábito.**_

_**•Aún no ha tenido su primer beso.**_

_**•Cree en las vidas pasadas y/o futuras.**_

_**Películas Favoritas: Breaking Dawn y Paradise Kiss.**_

_**Lema: "Los amigos verdaderos no solo están contigo en los momentos buenos, sino que igualmente en los malos."**_

_**•Cuando duerme, sus compañeras dicen que ronca.**_

_**•Lo más preciado para ella son sus amigas de T'G48.**_

_**•Comparte una habitación con Mae Jin, y la líder limpia mientras su compañera cocina.**_

_**•La primera impresión que tuvo Mae Jin sobre Seuka fue que era una chica altanera y presumida, pero su opinión fue cambiando cuando se conocieron mejor.**_

_**•Se lleva muy bien con SeoHyun de SNSD.**_

_**•Es muy cercana a Mae Jin, la considera como la hermana que nunca tuvo.**_

_**•Le gusta componer canciones en silencio y odia cuando tratan de ver la composición antes de ser terminada.**_

_**•Ama estar a la moda y organizada.**_

_**•Sabe tocar la guitarra, el violín, el piano y un poco de batería.**_

_**Ahora, la segunda integrante.**_

_**Nombre Real: Park Mae Jin**_

_**Nombre Artístico: Baeny**_

_**Nombre Chino: 前金 Qian Jin**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 3 de Octubre de 1989 (23 años)**_

_**Lugar de Nacimiento: Mokpo, Corea del Sur**_

_**Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y Compositora**_

_**Altura: 170cm**_

_**Peso: 55kg**_

_**Grupo Sanguíneo: A**_

_**Signo Zodiacal: Libra**_

_**Signo Chino: Serpiente**_

_**Religión: Cristiana**_

_**Grupo: T'G48**_

_**Posición: Bailarina principal, Vocalista, Sub-Rapera e Imagen del grupo**_

_**Agencia: SM Entertainment**_

_**Fanclub: Bakuhatsus '爆発' (explosiones en japonés)**_

_**Biografía:**_

_**Es la imagen y bailarina principal de T'G48. 'Debutó' el 3 de enero de 2008 en su ciudad natal, junto a su prima Kang Ne. Su nombre artístico, Baeny, significa 'Bailarina Sensual', que se deriva de la palabra '유연한 몸' que significa 'Cuerpo Flexible'.**_

_**Tuvo una infancia muy difícil, la cual se rehusó a decirnos. La cual su prima decidió contarnos luego.**_

_**Curiosidades:**_

_**Color Favorito: Azul Oscuro**_

_**Chico Ideal: "A decir verdad, con mi carrera, no tengo el tiempo libre como para enamorarme, pero... Mis gustos en un chico serían que sea alguien que me haga reír, que no tenga dificultad en las conversaciones, que sea honesto y divertido... La competividad también me gusta, pues no puedo negar que me guste la competencia... O la victoria." añadió en susurros. Rió y concluyó, "Su personalidad es clave. Si es guapo, es un bono, aunque no todas piensen como yo."**_

"¡Significa que tienes chance, Eunhyukkie! A menos que te huyan por tu olor..." Shindong bromeó, haciéndolos reír a todos.

"¡Hyung!"

_**Idiomas: Habla español, inglés y coreano con fluidez. También, un poco de japonés.**_

_**•La primera impresión de Seuka acerca de Baeny fue que a la chica le encantaba mucho el ánime y el ramyun. Tanto le encantaba el ramen, que a veces le parecía que la bailarina era un fideo de ello.**_

_**•Seuka le puso de sobrenombre Popgal, que significa 'Explosiva', ya que siempre tenía energía para todo.**_

_**•Sus compañeras dicen que desde que vió al bailarín de Super Junior, Lee Donghae, lo ha considerado como un rival, enfocando su meta en sobrepasar su habilidad en el baile.**_

_**•Su actor favorito es Kim Bum.**_

_**•Le encanta la pizza y la tocineta.**_

_**•Sabe tocar muy bien la batería, el saxofón y el piano.**_

_**Por último, la angelita del grupo.**_

_**Nombre Real: Park Kang Ne**_

_**Nombre Artístico: Sonsi**_

_**Nombre Chino: NE徑 Ne Jing**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 29 de diciembre del 1991 (21 años)**_

_**Lugar de Nacimiento: Ilsan, Corea del Sur**_

_**Profesión: Conductora de Emisora, Cantante, Modelo**_

_**Altura: 168cm**_

_**Peso: 59kg**_

_**Grupo Sanguíneo: A**_

_**Signo Zodiacal: Capricornio**_

_**Signo Chino: Carnero**_

_**Religión: Cristiana**_

_**Grupo: T'G48**_

_**Posición: Vocalista Secundaria, Maknae, Rapera**_

_**Agencia: SM Entertainment**_

_**Fanclub: Cheonsa '천사' (angeles)**_

_**Biografía:**_

_**Es la Maknae de su grupo, T'G48. Debutó el 3 de enero de 2008 en Mokpo, con Baeny. Su nombre artístico es Sonsi, que significa 'Chica Sexy', derivado de la palabra '심한', que significa 'Voz Gruesa'.**_

_**Desde muy pequeña vive con su prima Baeny, ya que sus padres la dejaron huérfana a la edad de 5 añitos. Los padres de Mae Jin eran malos, y las maltrataban a ambas chicas físicamente, diciéndoles que por su culpa ellos tenían que gastar un exceso de dinero, marcándolas para siempre. Cuatro años después, los padres de la bailarina murieron en un accidente de tráfico, dejándolas a defenderse por si solas en las calles de Mokpo, evadiendo a las personas de Servicios Sociales que las separarían si las atrapaban. Sonsi nos cuenta que era difícil el vivir en tanta pobreza, sin ayuda. Ellas conseguían trabajos de poca paga para sobrevivir y llegaron a salir de esa pobreza, su dinero apenas alcanzándoles para comida, hogar y demás necesidades. A los 16 años, las chicas sacaron su talento a la luz, esperando que con ello encontraran tener mejores condiciones de vida de la que tenían.**_

_**Curiosidades:**_

_**Color Favorito: Rojo**_

_**Chico Ideal: "Mi tipo de chico es alguien dulce, pero tampoco** **tímido. No tiene que ser 'el último vaso de agua en el desierto', su persona y carácter es primordial. También, que se guste de mí por ser yo, no por el dinero o la fama. Alguien como..." se puso a pensar. "Como Ji Hoo-sunbae." sonrió.**_

_**"¡Yah! ¡Eso sólo pasa en las novelas, tonta!" su prima le arrojó una bola de papel y las tres integrantes rieron.**_

_**Idiomas: Sabe hablar taiwanés, español y coreano. Le da mucho trabajo el japonés e inglés.**_

_**•Su actor favorito es Kim Hyun Joong**_

_**•Se le considera un angelito, pero por dentro es todo lo contrario**_

_**•Es la más que hace maldades en el grupo**_

_**•Su primera impresión de Seuka fue que era muy arrogante y hasta la consideró homosexual, pero luego de conocerla, se considera como la yeodongseng de la cantante principal.**_

_**•Toca el bajo y la guitarra.**_

_**La artista y manager Lee Hye Eun trajo como primera integrante a Doe Min (Seuka), colocándola como líder de su futuro grupo femenino. La reclutó cuando la chica concursaba en 'Love Star Idol'.**_

_**"Me cautivó desde el momento en el que la escuché cantar. Aunque parecía que participaba por aburrimiento, sabía muy claro de que tenía talento y lo puso en práctica." comentó la manager. "En realidad no sé como no ganó el primer lugar, pero yo me haré cargo de que el mundo reconozca su talento en la música." dijo segura.**_

_**"Las primas Park las encontré en Mokpo en el 2008... Montaban algún tipo de actuación callejera. Baeny bailaba mientras Sonsi rapeaba. Era algo impresionante, por que las chicas parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo y nunca las había visto en los entrenamientos con los demás." sonrió. "Al verlas, supe que ellas completarían el grupo."**_

_**"Sus canciones, al igual que ellas, son honestas y puras. Cuando Kang Ne compone una canción, o Mae Jin inventa algún paso, o Seuka canta una melodía, me siento orgullosa. Porque, aunque sea un grupo pequeño, dan siempre lo mejor de ellas y lo hacen de corazón." rió de repente. "¡Estas chicas serán tan famosas que hasta en el océano las reconocerán!"**_

_**"Sí, este grupo será muy popular alrededor del mundo. Sólo queda en segundo lugar de..." la reportera pausó dramáticamente.**_

_**"Super Junior."** _con eso, Leeteuk apagó la televisión.

"Chicos..." el líder empezó.

"No somos los únicos." terminó el caballo de Suju, Siwon. El resto de sus compañeros, sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin cap. 1<strong>

**No contiene mucho Suju, pero es necesario para la trama... prometo que los otros capitulos seran mejores! Pero primero... Review, por favor! ;)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! Aqui viene el segundo capii! Woohoo! Gracias a mis 3 primeras 'reviewers': _KoreanBiebsGirlxP- Unnie_, _SofiChanNoona-Meimei_ y_ Brenda_! En realidad m dan animos para seguir escribiendo :3 Espero q les guste este prox. capitulo e igualmente hagan review!**

**Disclaimer: Suju no me pertenece! FUUU-! ._.**

Dialogo: "..."

_Pensamientos: '...'_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Super Junior; T'G48<p>

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Teukkie!" Yesung exclamó, más que asustado.

El líder estaba en su asiento, quieto y sin moverse. Heechul agitó su mano en frente de la cara de Leeteuk y suspiró. "Está completamente fuera."

Donghae vino desde atrás y sacudió al rubio. "¡HYUNG! ¡Reaccionaaaa!"

"¡YAH! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Estoy pensando!"

"¿Pues en que pensaste? Porque debemos hacer algo al respecto con todo esto." Kyuhyun dijo.

"...Tal vez no debamos hacer nada."

Todos miraron a Sungmin, quien acababa de hablar, como si no hubiera estado presente unos minutos atrás.

"Explícate mejor, Sungmin-shii..." pidió Siwon.

El chico suspiró y dijo. "Tal vez nosotros estamos analizando todo esto demasiado. Es decir, ¿quién sabe si las chicas realmente son un problema para nosotros? ¡Somos Super Junior! ¡El grupo K-Pop número uno en todo Seúl! No nos vamos a desviar de nuestra música y perder la cabeza por algo tan simple como 'competencia', ¿o sí?" terminó Sungmin, dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeros.

"Tienes razón." apoyó Ryewook.

"Buen discurso, vaquita." Kyuhyun rió.

"¡Estaffh ehhn lo cifhertoff!"

"¡Yah, Shindong-ah! ¡Eso es para todos!"

Heechul exclamó al ver al chico comiéndose la comida que habían traído hace poco.

"¡Es que tengo hambre! ¡Y estaba enfriándose! ¡No puedo dejar que buena comida se eche a perder!" Shindong agarró los platos y echó a correr.

Heechul, Eunhyuk y Donghae se fueron tras él, tratando de salvar su preciado kimichi. Yesung se encontraba en el sofá, serio. A su lado, Ryewook preguntó. "¿Qué ocurre Yesung-ah?"

"No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto."

Kyuhyun asintió con su cabeza, tomando asiento. "Yo también... ¿Qué piensas tú, Leeteuk-hyung?"

Este estaba paseando de lado a lado alrededor de la habitación. "Creo que es mejor que todos dejemos esto a un lado por hoy. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban reunidos en frente de el edificio de KBS, esperando con nada más y nada menos que el famoso anfitrión Shin Dong Yup.<p>

Había un letrero muy peculiar detrás de ellos, y el director con el que filmarían dio señales de que el show comenzaría. "Y... ¡Acción!"

"¡Hola a todos nuestros televidentes! ¡Nuevamente nos encontramos con los integrantes de Super Junior y esta una edición especial de 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano'!" dijo el MC. La audiencia aplaudía y gritaba.

"¡Hola, Dong Yup-shii! ¡Tanto tiempo en que no nos veíamos!" exclamó Sindong al ver a su viejo amigo.

"No es por ofender, pero..." decía Eunhyuk, "¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto?"

El MC lo miró. "¿'Esto'? ¿Te refieres al que nosotros estemos aquí o al que estemos reunidos nuevamente, al frente de un letrero que dice 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior'?"

"... ¿Sí?"

La gente reía y los demás chicos de Suju suspiraron. Tenía que ser Eunhyuk...

Donghae se le acercó y riendo, le dijo. "Es una sorpresa, Hyukkie. Eso fue todo lo que le dijeron a Leeteuk. ¿No es así, hyung?"

"Mhm." contestó el líder.

"Chicos, ¿de quién es esa limo?" preguntó Kyuhyun, quien estaba muy callado desde antes de que comenzara el show. Estaba apuntando hacia una limosina Hummer color blanco, que hacía su camino hacia ellos.

"¡Omo, son ellas! ¡Son ellas!" una persona en la audiencia gritó. Aparentemente, conocía quien eran y lo estaba dejando saber a la gente a su alrededor. Poco a poco, la audiencia entera empezó a gritar de la emoción.

Mientras tanto, Leeteuk y los otros estaban confundidos.

Yesung miró a Ryewook. "Volvió ese mal presentimiento, Wookie."

Heechul viró los ojos. "Lo más probable es gas." los demás rieron.

"Que no es gas, babo."

"Que sí lo es, babo."

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que n-!"

"¡Basta!" Shindong intervino. "¡Cállense ya! Quiero saber quienes son los de la limo..."

De la extravagante limosina, tres chicas se bajaron.

La primera tenía cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran almendrados y color miel, su piel blanca y sin imperfecciones. El vestuario que traía era muy a la moda; una chaqueta de cuero color negra, pantalones 'skinny' oscuros y botas con tacón alto. Llevaba una mirada seria y sombría, se notaba que era una chica muy respetada y educada, aunque... Un poco tenebrosa.

La segunda en bajarse se veía más amigable. Su cabello era más largo que el de la primera, pues le llegaba hasta media espalda. Su rostro igual de perfecto que el de su compañera. Sus ojos eran un poco más abiertos y eran color café oscuro. Vestía de una camisa color verde montaña con las letras 'No molestes' en hangul, pantalones ajustados crema y zapatos 'Converse' negros. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara, mirando a su alrededor.

La última era otro caso diferente. Llevaba su cabello negro atado y alto (y por lo que parecía, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros), su pollina fue peinada hacia la izquierda de su rostro como un flequillo. Su blusa era blanca con diseños color rosa y negro, vestía de una falda negra corta y medias blancas hasta sus muslos, y usaba zapatillas rojas. Sonreía plácidamente, conversando con la segunda chica.

Eran muy familiares. Demasiado familiares...

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Siwon habló. "Son... ¡P-Pero si son-!"

Sip. Definitivamente eran ellas. En orden, eran Lee Doe Min, Park Mae Jin y Park Kang Ne.

"¡T'G48! _¡We love you!_" una aparente fan del grupo femenino gritó. Bajó desde su asiento hasta las chicas, pero fue detenida a dos pies y medio de donde se encontraban las féminas por tres guardias gigantescos.

"¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Sólo quiero su autógrafo!" protestó.

Uno de los guardias miró a la chica de negro. "Doe Min-shii, ¿se lo permite usted?"

"Hmm, ¿porqué no?"

Los guardaespaldas la liberaron y la chica se dirigió hacia las T'G48.

"Comawo." sonrió tímida.

"No hay de qué. ¿De quién viniste a pedir autógrafo?" Kang Ne preguntó a la fan.

"A Doe Min-shii, p-por favor..." la chica le entregó una fotografía con la imagen de las tres integrantes y también un bolígrafo.

Los integrantes de Super Junior se quedaron perplejos al observar una sonrisa formarse en la cara de la seria cantante. "Claro." contestó Doe Min. "Sólo dime tu nombre."

"Oh, L-Lyn Hae."

La líder escribió algo en la foto y sonrió. "Bien, Lyn Hae-dongseng. Aquí tienes." le entregó las cosas a la chica y se dirigió hacia el grupo en frente del edificio con sus compañeras.

"¡C-Comawo, unnie!" la fanática se fue saltando de alegría hacia su asiento nuevamente.

"Yah, unnie," dijo la chica T'G48 de la camisa verde. "Te estás pasando de la más popular, no presumas." Mae Jin le sacó la lengua. Doe Min viró los ojos y las tres continuaron su camino.

Shin Dong Yup estaba hablando con alguno de los camarógrafos. "¿Acaso captaron todo eso?"

"Si, y también te captaron a ti diciendo eso."

El MC se volteó y se encontró con las tres chicas. "¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidas a nuestro show!"

"Dong Yup-shii, ¿por qué están ellas aquí?" Donghae preguntó un poco grosero.

"Nada que te incumba, chico bonito." contestó Mae Jin, cruzándose de brazos. La audiencia rió y Donghae la miró feo.

"Presumida."

"Estúpido."

"¡Orgullosa!"

"¡Pies izquierdos!"

"¡¿Pies izquierdos? Se nota que no conoces nada sobre nosotros. ¡Soy uno de los bailarines principales!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues me parece que arruinaron su grupo gracias a ese detalle, pies izquierdos!"

_'T'G48: 1, Suju: 0.'_ pensó Shin Dong Yup. Antes de que se formara otro escándalo, el anfitrión sonrió algo incómodo. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, Donghae-shii, ellas y ustedes estarán en varios shows juntos. La compañía y KBS2 han aprobado y acordado en que en cada uno de los shows estarán compitiendo contra ellas."

Heechul parpadeó. "¡¿Shows? ¡¿Más de uno? ¡Podría tomar años en filmar!" exclamó dramáticamente, haciendo a la gente reír.

Doe Min viró los ojos. _'Ya sé que ese es más que inmaduro...'_ pensó. Se cruzó de brazos y contestó. "No tomará años porque sólo haremos un episodio de cada programa."

"Así es Doe Min-shii." decía el MC, "Se filmará solo un episodio de cada programa. Y cada uno tendrá mucha emoción y diversión, así que ¡no se los pierdan! Y hoy, por demanda popular, ¡comenzaremos la Saga de las chicas T'G48 con 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano'!"

La gente se volvía loca gritando y celebrando, y los chicos sonrieron cuando Leeteuk dirigió su saludo oficial. "¡Somos Super Junior-EYO!" todos estrecharon su mano como de costumbre.

T'G48 miraban desinteresadas. La líder sonrió pícara. "Esta bien. Ahora nos toca a nosotros..."

La cantante se colocó en medio de sus compañeras. Mae Jin a su lado izquierdo y Kang Ne a su derecha. "¡Hola a todos! ¡Nosotras somos Three Girls Forever! ¡Yeong-wonhi!" cada una tomó una pose diferente, haciendo aeygo.

Seuka mantenía su cabeza en alto con la mano derecha en su bolsillo y la otra en aeygo hacia la audiencia. Baeny alzó una mano hacia el cielo, aeygo alto y sonriendo. Y Sonsi se limitó a una pose tierna con el aeygo en frente de un ojo, el cual guiñó.

Dong Yup aplaudió con la audiencia y rió. "Muy bien. Se percata la competividad entre estos dos grupos." miró hacia los chicos de Suju y notó que a Yesung casi le salía humo de la cabeza cuando la audiencia gritó más por las féminas.

"Shin Dong Yup-shii..." Kang Ne comenzó, dirigiéndose a el MC, "¿No somos muy pocas contra ellos? Es decir, ellos son nueve y nosotros sólo tres."

Eunhyuk y Shindong se chocaron de manos, sonriendo burlonamente. "Significa que no son nada para nosotros, chiquilla." dijo el mono Eunhyuk a la muchacha.

"No te creas, idiota. Tenemos refuerzos." dijo Doe Min.

"¡Así es!" gritó Mae Jin, "¿Y quienes son?" agregó en susurros.

Los chicos Suju rieron. A Siwon le picó la curiosidad. "¿Quiénes son sus 'refuerzos'?" hizo comillas en el aire.

"Ya veo que todavía haces gestos con las manos, Siwon-shii." dijo Dong Yup mientras reía, copiando los gestos del chico. Todos menos las chicas rieron, las cuales estaban perdidas.

Kyuhyun rió. "Es una broma entre nosotros." se dirigía a las chicas.

"Como ustedes recién aparecen en el mapa, nunca lo entenderán." añadió Heechul. "Pero, de verdad, ¿quiénes son sus refuerzos?"

Doe Min los miró burlona y sonrió. "Ellos son..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin cap. 2<strong>

**Review!**

**PD: Creo q hoy mismo subo el tercer capii!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo! Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui lo tienen! ;)**

**Disclaimer: NO. ME. PERTENECE. SUPER JUNIOR. (odio admitirlo... -.-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¡¿SHINee?<strong>

Doe Min los miró burlona y sonrió. "Ellos son..."

De repente, de las bocinas salió una canción que obviamente delataba a sus 'refuerzos'. La audiencia nuevamente empezó a gritar.

…_Juliette! (Oh!) yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_

_Juliette! (Oh!) jebal nal bada jwoyo_

_Juliette! (Oh!) dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_

_Soksagyeo naui serenade…_

"SHINee." terminó la chica.

Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho y Taemin llegaron a la escena, saludando a la gente de la audiencia y sonriendo, algunos más que otros.

Mae Jin se encontraba boqui-abierta. Refunfuñando, preguntó a su amiga. "¡Seuka-unnie! ¡¿Sabías que SHINee sería parte de nuestro equipo y no me lo dijiste?"

"Sí y fue mucho mejor. Conociéndote a ti, me pedirías que te llevara a verlos cuanto antes, o me dirías que 'hasta que no te los presentara, aguantarías la respiración hasta que tu cara se volviera azul', ¿o me equivoco?"

La bailarina estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Doe Min tenía razón.

Antes del escenario, el líder de los brillositos, mientras subía hacia él, se atascó con unos cables de sonido y si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Jonghyun, quien le seguía detrás, el chico se hubiera dado sendo choque contra el piso.

"¡Estoy bien!" Onew gritó a todos, sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su ropa.

"Sí, apenas." Minho añadió.

Key regañó al rapero por su comentario y habló. "No es su culpa. Acuérdense: Condición Onew." dijo. Taemin solo reía de las acciones de sus compañeros.

"Muy bien que llegaron chicos. Ahora estamos más anivelados. Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien Onew-shii? Nos diste un gran susto a todos." dijo Shin Dong Yup al chico. Este rió y afirmó que no estaba herido.

El MC sonrió a las cámaras. "Pues ya saben. SHINee será unido a T'G48 para competir en contra de Super Junior. Dime una cosa, Doe Min, ¿ustedes conocen sobre SHINee, y por lo que tengo entendido son fans hasta la muerte de ellos, pero no conocen sobre Super Junior?"

Kang Ne decidió contestar. "Bueno, Baeny y yo escuchamos de SHINee hace un tiempo atrás y su música de verdad nos llegó. La única que ha oído algo de Super Junior es Doe Min-unnie, y dice que no son algo... 'Súper'."

Heechul les ofreció una mirada de pocos amigos. "¿En realidad no les gusta nuestra música? ¿Acaso son sordas? ¿Y quién demonios es 'Baeny'?"

"Así no se le habla a una chica." Kyuhyun dijo con voz baja. Aunque fue así, todos lo escucharon y voltearon a mirar. El maknae se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"No, ni nos interesa su música. No somos sordas por que podemos escuchar como nos insultas y 'Baeny' es Mae Jin, Kang Ne es 'Sonsi' y yo soy 'Seuka'." dijo la líder.

"¿Quién te preguntó?" escupió el segundo mayor.

"Tú." sonrió pícara Mae Jin.

"¡Ash!" el chico se escondió detrás de Siwon, tratando de salvar lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba. La gente rió.

"Cambiando el tema," intervino el maknae de SHINee, "¿Quién es su favorito?" sonrió, dirigiéndose a las féminas.

El anfitrión asintió con su cabeza, interesado. "Primero: Mae Jin-shii."

Mae Jin se sonrojó al hablar. "Key."

Al oír su nombre, el chico sonrió y se colocó al lado de la bailarina, haciéndola ponerse incluso más colorada. "Anneyong-hasseyo, Mae Jin-yang." le dijo amablemente a la muchacha, quien se armó de valor y le dió una sonrisa al artista.

"Segunda: Kang Ne-shii."

"¿E-Eh? Oh, ehm... Minho-shii." la chica bajó la cabeza, tímidamente. El Choi sonrió pícaro y disimuladamente se le acercó. "Yo, 'Sonsi'." dijo, provocando que la chica soltara una risita de felicidad.

"¿Viste eso?" dijo Shindong. "¡Yah, Dong Yup-shii, estás jugando a Cupido!"

Todos rieron y el anfitrión continuó. "Ahora tu turno, Doe Min-shii. Quedan tres chicos esperando. ¿A quién eliges?"

Jonghyun, Onew y Taemin le sonrieron a la chica, quien se negó a escoger.

"Yo sé quien te gusta, unnie. No lo niegues, te encanta uno de ellos. ¡Lo dices tú, o te delato!" Mae Jin burló, haciendo que la cantante gruñara.

"¡Yah! ¡Qué buena dongseng eres, Baeny!" dijo irónicamente y suspiró. "Mi favorito es..." se pasó la mano por la boca y de ella se escuchó. _"Ohmvnnmm..."_

Todos la miraban raro. ¿Qué rayos había dicho?

Eunhyuk rió y dijo. "¿Yesungie-hyung?"

"¿Ne?"

"Es tu chica ideal, es igual de extraña que tú." eso le ganó un golpe hacia la cabeza de parte de el chico.

"Hyung, no seas tan malo con Hyukkie..." pidió el eterno maknae, haciendo pucheritos.

"No tuve opción, Wookie. Hay que ponerlo en sus cabales."

Sungmin asintió. "Ryewook-hyung, Yesung-hyung tiene razón. Eunhyukkie se pasa de la raya también, de vez en cuando."

"¡Yah! ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí!" exclamó el rubio, quien fue ignorado.

"¡Unnie, apresúrate y escúpelo ya!" escucharon a la chica de T'G48 decir nuevamente.

"Ash... Onew-shii."

El chico mencionado la miró perplejo antes de sonreír grandemente. Se le paró en frente y estrechó su mano. "Anneyong-hasseyo, Doe Min-shii. Espero que seamos buenos... compañeros." sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Yo también, pero..." dijo la chica un poco incómodamente. "Para ti, soy una noona..."

El chico abrió los ojos como platos mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. Mae Jin y Key eran los más afectados, apoyados el uno del otro con sus espaldas, tratando no caerse de la risa. Super Junior también reía. Sungmin perdió todo su carácter reservado, riendo sin parar. Ryewook tampoco pudo contener su risa, aunque se sentía mal por el chico.

Heechul era otra historia completamente, casi 'muriéndose' de tanto reír. Intentó calmarse pero explotó en carcajadas nuevamente al ver al caballo de Suju en lágrimas y al escuchar la incomparable risa aguda del único miembro mayor que él. Shindong logró regresar a la normalidad primero y calmar su respiración y poco a poco, las risas disminuyeron, pero no cesaron.

Donghae habló a través de su risa. "Así que, ¿quieres ser buen 'compañeros' con ella?" imitó a Onew guiñando el ojo y la risa volvió a eructar frente al edificio. La audiencia estaba en llantos también, y Shin Dong Yup estaba rojo de tanto reír.

Onew sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragara completamente. Los traidores de sus amigos se reían sin parar junto a todos y la chica en frente suyo poco a poco empezó a sonreír burlonamente.

_'Le echo la culpa a mi "condición".'_ pensó. El líder no tuvo opción más que aceptar su derrota y reír con ellos.

* * *

><p>"Okay, empezaremos el programa con la prueba de fuerza. Así que, igual que anteriormente, ¡jugaremos a las vencidas!" dijo el MC.<p>

Ya se encontraban dentro del edificio y ambos grupos se habían cambiado de ropa, usando pantalones de corredor y camisas T-Shirt.

"Equipos, prepárense para empezar la demostración."

"Antes de eso," dijo Jonghyun. "Quiero informarle a todos y a la audiencia... Que ya tenemos nombre para nuestro grupo." hizo una pose victoriosa.

"¿De verdad?" rió Shindong. "¿Y cuál es?"

"¡SHINe48 (Shine for ever)!"

"Feo nombre." comentó Heechul, disimuladamente observando sus uñas de las manos.

"No tan feo como tú." Mae Jin le regresó el insulto, burlándose del chico al copiarlo 'inspeccionando' su mano derecha.

"Pfft. Dices eso aquí, cuando, en realidad, has caído por mis encantos."

"¿Encantos? Quisieras tenerlos."

"Yo te diría algo en contra, pero es inútil que lo entiendas con tu poco intelecto."

"¡Hijo de-!"

"¡HASTA AHÍ! ¡Ahora! Empecemos con las demostraciones antes de que alguien salga herido. ¡Por favor!" rogó Dong Yup.

"Okay, comencemos." dijo Leeteuk, "Y creo que ya sé quien será el voluntario de las demostraciones, ¿ne, Yesung?"

"¿_'Voluntario'_? Teukkie, creo que eres lo suficiente grande para saber que yo soy el REY de las demostraciones, ¿ne?" el peli-negro le dijo al líder, arruinando por completo su cabello al pasarle por el lado.

"¿Y quién de SHINe48 se enfrentará contra el temible, Rey de las demostraciones, Yesung-shii?" preguntó el anfitrión.

"Yo lo haré." vino la voz confiada de Doe Min.

"Guau, Minnie-noona," decía Key. "¿En realidad jugarás a las vencidas contra él?"

La chica asintió, su cara seria y firme. Eunhyuk hizo un sonido de burla. "¿Piensas que podrás contra hyung? Ni yo le puedo ganar, ¿cómo esperas hacerlo tú?"

"Primero que nada, no soy tú." dijo. Los demás chicos de Suju rieron. "Segundo, ¿qué tiene que ver que sea una chica? Y tercero, contra él, puede ganar cualquiera."

_'¿Auch?_' pensó la 'nube'. Sacudió su cabeza y habló. "¿Tan confiada eres? Te admiro, pero eso no te llevará tan lejos. No vayas a creer que por ser una chica, te daré una oportunidad."

"Igual va para tí." sonrió pícara y se acomodó frente a él, apoyando su codo en la mesa y ofreciendo su mano, quien el chico, frunciendo el ceño en enojo tomó.

Shin Dong Yup los miró serio, junto a los dos equipos alrededor de los cantantes. "Y... ¡COMIENZEN!" exclamó.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin cap. 3<strong>

**Se estan poniendo cada vez mas cortitos para mi gusto... Los demas SERAN mas largos! O.e**

**Hasta luego! REVIEW!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa! Aqui traigo el 4to capii! Y quiero felicitar hoy a nada mas y nada menos que al caballo de Super Junior, Siwon! (AUNQUE NUNCA VA A VER ESTE FANFIC XP) Hoy 7 de abril -alla en Corea XD- cumple 26 a~os! Felicidades! :3**

**Ahora, con el capii...**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior no me pertenece.**

Dialogo: "..."

_Pensamientos: '...'_

**PD: 'POV': punto de vista**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Juegos<strong>

Shin Dong Yup los miró serio, junto a los dos equipos alrededor de los cantantes. "Y... ¡COMIENZEN!" exclamó.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, ambos jóvenes hicieron la máxima fuerza que podían al jugar a las vencidas.

_'Rayos, es fuerte...'_ Yeye pensó, sudor bajando por su frente. Miró a la chica y tomó su tiempo 'revisando' sus rasgos faciales. Observó también que ella tenía que hacer mucha fuerza para ganarle, lo que, obviamente, le subía el orgullo hasta el cielo. Sus ojos miel estaban fruncidos en concentración, al igual que su nariz. Había agrandado sus mejillas, haciendo que su cara se viera color rosado, por retener el aire.

_'Pero, extrañamente...'_ un fantasma de una sonrisa se formó en su cara. _'Se ve linda.'_

El chico peli-negro sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, destruyendo todos esos pensamientos. Ella era un rival, no solo contra su grupo, también para él. Ella era la líder y cantante principal de su grupo K-Pop. Leeteuk-hyung era el líder de su grupo, haciéndolo sentir inferior a la chica por unos instantes.

No importa. Aquí, ganaría de seguro.

"¡Oh! ¡Estos dos realmente están en el mismo nivel! ¡Un minuto y medio y ninguno ha tomado ventaja contra el otro!" escuchó al MC, Shin Dong Yup decir.

Yesung gruño. "Ríndete de una vez." dijo entre dientes.

"Que... ¡No! ¡Aah!"

Furiosa por el más que molesto 'consejo', Doe Min puso las últimas fuerzas que pudo y empujó la mano del miembro de Suju contra la mesa, ganando.

"¡Increíble!" Shin Dong Yup exclamó mientras la audiencia se volvía loca, gritando.

"¡Así se hace, Doe Min-noona!" felicitó Taemin, sonriendo con el resto de su equipo.

"¡¿Qué? Yesung-ah, ¿hiciste eso a propósito, verdad? Porque si no es así, ¡te mataré!" Heechul le reclamó.

Kang Ne le tomó la mano violentamente y le torció los dedos hacia atrás.

"¡Yah! ¡_YAH_! ¡Eso duele!"

"No, ¿de veras lo crees?" la chica le respondió sarcásticamente mientras su prima reía.

"¡Eso debe ser algún hechizo mágico o brujería!" Eunhyuk señaló a Doe Min desde su posición al lado de Donghae. La audiencia rió.

"¡Es cierto! Es decir, ¡de ninguna manera ellas vencieron a Yesungie en las vencidas!" el bailarín exclamó, apoyando la hipótesis de su mejor amigo.

"¡Yah! ¡No es ningún hechizo ni brujería! Mi amiga tiene algo llamado habilidad. ¡No como tú, chico bonito!" Mae Jin defendió, parada al frente de Donghae.

"¡¿Oh, sí?"

"¡Sí!"

Shin Dong Yup los separó rápido y los puso frente a las cámaras otra vez. "Ya paren, chicos, tendrán su tiempo para coquetear luego. Ahora mismo hay que continuar el show."

"¿Mwoh?" Donghae preguntó, no pudiendo creer lo que dijo el anfitrión.

"¡Yah! ¡NO estábamos coqueteando!" Mae Jin protestó igualmente, sus manos en su cadera.

"Claro que no." Shin Dong Yup dijo. "Ahora, Yesung, como tu fuiste vencido-"

Jonghyun hizo como si aclarara su garganta. "Perdió."

A Yesung le hervía la sangre, pero contuvo su enojo. "Continúa, Dong Yup-shii."

"Ajem. Sí, como decía, tú tendrás que hacer el método de la 'nariz de elefante'. Toma tu brazo derecho y con tu mano izquierda sujeta tu nariz fuertemente mientras das vuelta hacia la izquierda. ¿Entendido?"

El chico hizo lo que le dijeron. "Entendido." vino la respuesta del cantante, que provocó risas al salir como un ruido nasal.

"Muy bien. Y... ¡Comienza!"

El chico empezó a rotar, y a rotar, y a rotar. Los demás miraban en anticipación, y Shindong decidió hablar. "Yesungie se ve verde, tendrán que cambiar todo el piso del set si sigue así." todos rieron.

"...6, 7, 8, 9, ¡10! ¡Yesung-shii, tienes que agarrarle la mano!" el MC exclamó. Pero el chico, aparentemente por lo mucho que giró, se cayó de lado al piso. A excepción de Sungmin y Siwon, los demás rieron, y los dos mencionados acudieron al chico, intentando hacer que siguiera la competencia.

Entre Siwon y Sungmin lograron que Yesung se encontrara frente a la chica y este le tomó la mano. Efectivamente, las consecuencias del método hicieron que el chico empujara la mano de la chica en dirección a la mesa.

El anfitrión aplaudió y sonrió. "¡Nuevamente el método...! ¡¿Eh?"

Los integrantes de Super Junior, quienes habían empezado a celebrar su victoria, voltearon a mirar y se quedaron boqui-abiertos.

"No puede ser..." Leeteuk dijo.

**POV Yesung**

Cuando Siwon y Sungmin me estabilizaron, tomé la mano de Doe Min sin pensarlo dos veces. Empezó a hacer fuerzas, pero yo sentía que sería el ganador aquí, pues todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo llevado hacia la izquierda, aumentando mi fuerza.

Vi como ella hacía todo lo posible por revertir la dirección a donde empujaba su mano con una expresión enfadada al no estar funcionando.

De pronto, sentí que mi cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad. Veía más claro y me di cuenta que el mareo estaba cesando. Si no le ganaba pronto, las cosas me podrían ir mal.

Al parecer, ella también se dió cuenta y para mi horror, sonrió pícara y comenzó a hacerme fuerza. Lo único que me venía a la mente era: _'Me va a ganar, me va a ganar, me va a ganar, me va a ganar, ¡Maldita sea, me está ganando!'_

Treinta segundos después, mi mano estaba sobre la mesa, inmóvil, y yo sin poder hablar.

**POV Normal**

"Gané, Yesung-shii." dijo la chica antes de sacarle la lengua.

"No puede ser..." ambos escucharon a el líder de Super Junior.

"¡¿Perdiste? ¡¿OTRA VEZ?" Heechul tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. "¡Que vergüenza! ¡Esto es un horror! ¡No podré enseñar mi bonita cara por aquí otra vez!"

"No seas tan dramático, Heechul-shii." dijo Shin Dong Yup. "Yesung, ¿nos puedes contar porqué crees que fuiste vencido?"

El mencionado lentamente se levantó del piso y, con una mirada que solo podía ser descrita por miserable, habló. "Creo que fue porque me caí. El mareo que sentía se fue disipando cuando estaba inmóvil en el piso y cuando Sungmin y Siwon me levantaron, ya era muy tarde para que mi cuerpo se fuera en la dirección que se suponía."

"Exactamente. Te tardaste tanto en agarrarle la mano a Doe Min-shii, sentado en el piso, que la gravedad hizo que regresaras a un estado estable, quitando el mareo que sentías por completo." dijo el MC, "Así que los televidentes saben que no fue el método, el cual funciona, sino que el que hizo el experimento."

"Yah, por favor no lo digas así. Me siento como rata de laboratorio..." protestó Yesung.

"Fíjate bien que le queda el nombre." rió Shindong. "'Yesungie, la ratita'."

Todos los presentes rieron. Yesung frunció el ceño. "No. Yo me conformo siendo una nube. No necesito otro sobrenombre."

"¿Nube? ¿Eres una nube?" Doe Min rió burlonamente. "Hmph... Miun."

"¡¿'Miun'? ¡¿Me acabas de llamar una nube fea?"

"Obviamente. ¿Acaso no sabes coreano?"

Yesung gruñó y se fue con los de su equipo.

"Ahora, vamos a seguir. ¿Quién de SHINe48 quiere participar?" dijo el anfitrión.

"Yo quiero." Taemin alzó su mano.

"En ese caso, yo también quiero..." dijo nada más y nada menos que el malvado maknae de Super Junior, sonriendo pícaramente mientras caminaba hacia el chico. Taemin inconscientemente tragó saliva.

"¡Muéstrales tu fuerza, Kyu!" dijo el Fishy.

"¡Hazlo por el equipo!" apoyó Shindong.

"Ne." asintió el peli-marrón. Estaba al frente del maknae de SHINee, estrechando su mano con una mirada de confianza. El otro lentamente le tomó la mano, nervioso.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del rubio y este volteó a mirar de quien era. Se encontró con Kang Ne, quien le sonreía. "No te preocupes, Taemin-shii. Lo harás bien."

El chico miró detrás de la chica. Sus amigos también le estaban sonriendo.

"¡Ánimo, Taemin!"

"¡Puedes hacerlo!"

"¡Fighting!"

"Todo saldrá bien."

En orden, Onew, Jonghyun y Key voltearon a mirar a Minho con una cara de '¿estas hablando en serio?'. El rapero aclaró su garganta y llevó sus manos alrededor de su boca.

"Tae~ ¡Yo voy a tí!" cantaba, aplaudiendo con el ritmo. Pronto, su equipo y todo el público estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Kyuhyun tenía una mirada molesta que adornaba su rostro. Miró hacia sus compañeros y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Esos idiotas que llamaba hermanos no le darían ánimos, también?

Leeteuk notó esto y sonrió avergonzado. "Miane..." dijo. "Shindong, Hyukkie..." ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. "Hana, dul, ses..." contó el líder.

Shindong y Eunhyuk comenzaron a hacer una coreografía de aeróbicos con el remix de la canción _'What's up'_ de 4 Non Blondes, marchando en un mismo sitio y luego estrechando ambas manos hacia un lado, hacia arriba, y hacia el otro lado.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír alegremente. Los miembros de Super Junior se sentían especialmente complacidos al saber que ellos causaron tanta felicidad. Incluyendo a la competencia.

El anfitrión habló entre risitas. "Esta bien, chicos, cálmense. Taemin va contra Kyuhyun. Y... ¡Comiencen!"

Los maknaes empezaron a poner presión. Nuevamente los otros dos equipos estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, sus ojos expectantes por el resultado de la 'batalla'. Dos minutos después, el MC separó sus manos. "Okay, aquí paramos la partida de los maknaes."

"¿Mwoh? ¿Porqué?" preguntó Kyuhyun. El maknae de SHINee asintió con su cabeza, igualmente confundido.

"No tenemos suficiente tiempo como para que ustedes se queden empate. Tenemos que probar la fuerza de los demás."

"Pero, ¿qué dices, Dong Yup-shii? Estaba a punto de ganarle." Taemin se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheritos.

"¿Estabas a punto de ganarme?" Kyuhyun rió. "Ilumíname, ¿porqué piensas así?"

"Pues, cada vez me daba cuenta de que poco a poco estabas perdiendo fuerza. Si Shin Dong Yup no nos hubiera interrumpido el juego, yo sería el vencedor."

El resto de SHINee se quedaron perplejos. ¿Desde cuando Taemin era tan valiente como para decir esas cosas? Las chicas reían.

Minho se cruzó de brazos. "No creí que el pequeño tuviera agallas así."

El juego continuó después de eso, excepto que ahora eran entre el mismo grupo de SHINe48. Los próximos partidos fueron los siguientes: Mae Jin VS Onew, Kang Ne VS Key y Minho VS Jonghyun. En el primero ganó el chico, en el segundo, la maknae de T'G48, y el tercero casi queda empate si no fuera por que el rapero demostró una fuerza impresionante al final.

Decidieron hacer el método de la rueda infantil con Mae Jin y Onew, y al chico le pidieron que bajara la cabeza mientras la muchacha enfocaba la vista en los demás.

El anfitrión aclaró su garganta. "Todos, agárrense de manos. Haremos la ruleta infantil para la señorita Mae Jin. Por favor, pónganse en posición y prepárense para girar. Mae Jin-shii, espera mi señal."

"Ne." la chica contestó.

Los chicos de Super Junior y SHINe48 se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor de Onew y Mae Jin. Sungmin le agarró la mano a Kang Ne, lo que la sorprendió, pero no se quejó. Minho sujeto su otra mano, luego Taemin, Jonghyun, Doe Min, Key, Ryewook, Yesung, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Dong Yup y finalmente Leeteuk, quien cerró el círculo al sujetar la mano de Sungmin. Empezaron a dar vueltas mientras cantaban y Mae Jin mantenía la vista fija en todos ellos, a veces riendo de alguna mueca que le hacía alguno de ellos. Luego de unos segundos, Shin Dong Yup dió la señal. "¡Ahora!"

Onew automáticamente alzó la cabeza y empezó a hacer fuerza. Pero fue en vano, pues la fuerza de la chica había aumentado por mucho y el líder fue vencido fácilmente.

Al terminar, el chico de la condición rió. "¡Se puso ridículamente fuerte! ¡No entiendo!"

"Ya saben, al igual que antes, ¡el método sí funciona!" dijo Dong Yup mientras el público y los artistas reían. "Pero, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir, y una de ellas es el próximo experimento. En él, ¡se examinan tu habilidad, velocidad y agilidad!"

Todos esperaban el desafío con entusiasmo. De repente, el cartel descendió y se abrió, y las letras hangul deletreaban 'Artes Marciales'. Los miembros de Super Junior y SHINe48 miraban en interés y sorpresa.

El MC sonrió grandemente mientras decía. "Y ahora, ¡Super Junior y SHINe48 pelearán en el próximo experimento de 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano'!"

La gente gritaba y reía cuando escucharon eso, pero Leeteuk y el grupo se miraron inseguros.

Sungmin habló por todos. "¿Vamos a tener que pelear... contra ellas?"

"Ne. ¿Algún problema?"

"Pues, sí..." empezó, "Hay niñas en ese equipo."

"¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, tu NO acabas de decir eso!" Mae Jin gritó mientras se acercaba a Sungmin. Key la sujetó antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

"Mae~, no te pongas así. Ellos sólo nos quieren descarrilar de la victoria." dijo el chico.

Los otros integrantes de SHINe48 se acercaron para ayudar si acaso faltaba el refuerzo. La bailarina podía enfadarse fácilmente, como habían notado y no lo dejaba adentro, le explotaba en furia a quien fuese causa de su ira.

"¿Qué? Sólo dije que eres una niña, ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Sungmin dijo inocentemente, colocando su mano en su pecho.

"¡No empieces como Siwon, sabes a lo que te referías!"

Todos rieron. Juego o no, era irónicamente gracioso.

"Los chicos de SHINee irán contra los demás, y como Yesung-shii ya hizo su demostración, no participará en este ejercicio." dijo el anfitrión.

"¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que no tengo energías para pelear? Porque yo tengo mis reservas de energía."

"No, no Yesu- ¿_Reservas de energía_? ¿Todavía tienes ánimo para pelear?"

"Ne."

"Hmm... No. No tomaremos el riesgo."

"¿Mwoh? ¿Y por qué ella sí y yo no?" el chico hizo pucheritos.

"Porque... p-pues por que... ¡Y en otro tema! Contestando la pregunta de Sungmin: Te entiendo, Sungmin-shii... Por eso... ¡Dejaremos que la audiencia decida quienes de Super Junior pelearán contra las señoritas!"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no fue nada de lo que dijimos!" Leeteuk comentó.

"Leeteuk-shii, tienes que aprender que no siempre te darán lo que pidas. Además, ¡son propósitos científicos! ¡A la gente le encanta cuando los métodos no hacen sentido alguno!" Dong Yup sonrió a la cámara. "Vamos a hacer una pausa breve. ¡Ustedes, los televidentes tendrán tiempo de votar! Por favor, entren a la página de internet y voten para ver quienes miembros de Super Junior pelean con quien. ¡No cambien de canal, volveremos pronto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin cap. 4<strong>

**Quienes seran los que peleen contra las chicas? Quien sera el ganador? Porque estoy haciendo todas estas ridiculas preguntas? Para saberlo solo tienen que dejar reviews! Porque veo que alguien por ahi se quito del fanfic... espero que asi no haya sido :P**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! :)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooolaaa! Hay alguien ahi o ya me olvidaron? ; _ ; La inspiracion no queria llegarme y estuve dias rompiendome la cabeza porque se que hay gente esperando este capitulo! Pero triunfe y aqui esta! Espero q les guste! :DD**

**Disclaimer: Suju no me pertenece.**

Dialogo: "..."

_Pensamientos: '...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Everybody wants Kung-Fu fighting<strong>

"¡Ya regresamos a 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano' con Super Junior y SHINe48! Ustedes han hecho escuchar su voz, los votos ya están contados y tenemos los resultados. Los chicos que lucharán contra las tres señoritas son..."

"Sungmin, Siwon y Eunhyuk."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó el rubio al escuchar su nombre.

Siwon agitó sus manos. "Yo no podría hacerlo..."

"Soy un experto en artes marciales. No sería justo." dijo Sungmin.

Kang Ne sonrió. "Bien por tí, porque yo también lo soy."

El chico la miró incrédulo. "¿No eres tu la más indefensa? Creí que eras la más dulce."

"Ser dulce no significa que no sé como defenderme." ella contestó, un poco sonrojada por el indirecto cumplido.

Mae Jin y Donghae se miraron y viraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Y decían que ELLOS eran los que coqueteaban...

"Entonces, esta decidido. Como ambos son expertos en artes marciales, ustedes serán los últimos en pelear," dijo el MC. "Dejaremos que Siwon escoja con quien luchará, ya que tengo entendido que es su cumpleaños. Dime una cosa, Siwon-shii, tu naciste el 7 de abril de 1986, pero estas registrado el 10 de febrero del 1987, un año después. ¿Porqué es eso?"

El chico se rascó la nuca. "A la verdad, no estoy seguro..."

"Esperen un momento, hoy también es el cumpleaños de S-" Mae Jin pudo decir hasta que la mano de la líder selló su boca.

"¿Qué dices, Mae Jin-shii?" Siwon alzó una ceja, confundido.

"¡Nada! N-No dijo nada..." contestó Doe Min, un poco muy rápido. Kang Ne disimuladamente se alejó de la chica y sonrió pícara, girando un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice. "Lo que quiso decir Baeny-unnie es que..."

Doe Min le otorgó una mirada amenazadora. "No te atreverías..."

La maknae tomó aire. "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEUKA-UNNIE!" gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Los chicos de Suju apenas tuvieron tiempo de tapar sus oídos para proteger su sentido auditivo. A la verdad que la chica tenía unos buenos pulmones... Doe Min se veía francamente molesta con la chica.

Kang Ne se colocó entremedio de su prima y el rapero de SHINee y sonrió pícara, comenzando a cantar. "_Saeng-il chughahabnida, saeng-il chughahabnida, saeng-il, Seuka-unnie_-"

"_Y Siwon_." añadió Mae Jin.

"_Saeng-il chughahabnida_." terminaron todos en unísono, SHINe48, Super Junior y la audiencia, felicitando a los cumpleañeros.

"Bien. Muy bien." aplaudía Dong Yup. "Como es el cumpleaños de ambos, dejaré que Doe Min-shii escoja con quién de ustedes dos paleará." señaló a Eunhyuk y a Siwon.

La chica se rascó el mentón, pensativa. "Iré con el rubio." finalmente escogió.

"Significa que yo tendré que pelear con el grandulón." dijo amargamente Mae Jin. "Muchas gracias, unnie."

Esta sonrió con picardía. "No hay de que, yeodongsaeng."

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, los luchadores se habían distribuido y en varias batallas ya hubieron algunos ganadores.<p>

Competencia:

Jonghyun VS Donghae = Jonghyun

Taemin VS Kyuhyun = Kyuhyun

Onew VS Leeteuk = Leeteuk

Minho VS Heechul = Minho

Key VS Ryewook = Key

El puntaje iba 3 a 2 en favor de SHINe48. Obviamente, se dejó las batallas de las chicas para lo último.

Primero:

Doe Min VS Eunhyuk

Shin Dong Yup explicó las reglas nuevamente. "El objetivo de este juego es que ambos traten de sacar a su oponente fuera de ese círculo," dijo, apuntando un círculo trazado en el matre azul oscuro debajo de sus pies. "Quien logre hacer eso, gana automáticamente. Peleadores, prepárense."

Doe Min estiró sus brazos y su cuello antes de mirar al rubio. "¿Comenzamos?" tomó una pose de pelea.

El chico se encogió de hombros y asintió, igualmente tomando una pose. No era muy bueno en artes marciales, pero podía manejar una simple pelea con una niña... ¿Verdad?

El MC les indicó que comenzaran, y con un grito de confianza, la chica de ojos miel avanzó a su contrincante, lanzando un puño hacia la cabeza de este. El rubio se agachó y por pura suerte conservó su rostro intacto.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso!" dijo Eunhyuk al haberse parado nuevamente. "¡¿Acaso piensas volarme la cabeza!"

Seuka lo miró feo y no contestó, prefiriendo tirar otro puñetazo en dirección hacia el hombro del chico. Esta vez, el rubio no pudo evadir el golpe y tropezó unos pasos hacia atrás, llegando muy cerca de la línea blanca del círculo.

"¡Esto se ve mal para Eunhyuk! Si no devuelve los ataques, ¡perderá! ¡Y muy pronto, por lo visto!" exclamó Dong Yup, inmerso en la partida.

"¡LEE HYUKJAE, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO PIERDAS! ¡¿OÍSTE!" gritó Donghae, agitando los brazos.

"¡Hyung, deja de jugar y golpéala para atrás ya!" Siwon dijo.

Eunhyuk miró al cumpleañero con incredulidad, aun evadiendo los ataques. "¡¿No es eso maltrato a la mujer!"

"¡No cuando tienes que defenderte! ¡Es sólo un juego!"

"¿Ah, sí? Pues, ¡¿porqué exiges que le haga eso a mi unnie!" Mae Jin le dió levemente en la cabeza al Choi, quien se quejó y levantó la mano para sobar el golpe. "¡Doe Min-ah, aplástale la cabeza!" dijo la bailarina. Los demás rieron.

Al oír esto, la líder de T'G48 sonrió pícara. "Con gusto." susurró para si misma.

Hyukjae la miró, un poco asustado. "Y, de las dos, ¿quién es la más violenta?" trató de aliviar la tensión haciendo conversación, pero la chica no dijo nada y en vez, le envió una patada a un mal sitio.

Una luz roja y una alarma aparecieron en la mente del rubio. Sujetó la pierna de Doe Min antes de que llegara a su -_ajem_- futuro, y la empujó hacia atrás. "¡Mujer! ¡¿Me quieres matar!" dijo.

El público estaba riendo a carcajadas. Doe Min viró los ojos. "No es como si lo usarías."

La chica nuevamente se dirigió hacia el bailarín, esperando sacarlo del círculo de una vez por todas. Pero él tenía otros planes...

Al verla avanzar hacia él, el chico se quedó quieto. Justo cuando ella lanzó el golpe, él esquivó y sacó el pie, haciéndola tropezar y caer fuera de los límites.

"Auch..." gimió la chica al conectar con el colchón azul.

"¡Así se hace, Hyukkie!"

"¡Bien hecho!"

"¡Ganamos!"

Los integrantes de Super Junior festejaban su victoria.

"¡¿Están remotamente locos! ¡Eso es trampa!" protestó Mae Jin.

"Tiene razón, es totalmente injusto." comentó Jonghyun, cruzado de brazos. Key y Minho ayudaron a Seuka a levantarse del piso y esta estaba enojada a más no poder.

"Hiciste trampa, 'Hyukkie'." Doe Min escupió la última palabra.

"Todo es válido en el amor o la guerra, preciosa." contestó pícaro el afortunado rubio. "¿Qué dices, Dong Yup-shii?"

Este contempló la situación por un minuto, antes de decir: "Dejaremos esta pasar. Realmente no especifiqué que tenían que hacer, sólo que sacaran a su oponente del círculo..." se rascó la cabeza. "Tendremos que contar esto como punto para Super Junior."

"¡Woo-hoo! ¿Cómo lo ven ahora, 'SHINe48's? ¡Llevamos la delantera!" Heechul burló.

"¿Estas fingiendo o realmente eres idiota? Estamos empate. Falta la pelea de Mae Jin y Siwon y Sungmin-shii y yo competiremos para ver que equipo será el ganador. El vencedor gana tres puntos en esa partida." Kang Ne contradijo.

El MC dió un chasquido. "¿Acaso les dije que habrá un premio para quien gane?"

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en él. "No. Ese detalle no lo mencionaste." Leeteuk frunció el ceño.

"Pues ya lo saben. Y es una sorpresa que les gustará mucho." sonrió Shin Dong Yup.

"Entonces, vamos, Mae Jin-shii." dijo Siwon, entrando al lugar de pelea.

"Okay," la chica dijo en perfecto inglés. "Pero no te quejes cuando te gane." sonrió enormemente, lista para la partida.

El Caballo sonrió. "Dime una ocasión donde el más pequeño oponente ha triunfado."

"David y Goliat." replicó Baeny, confiada. El chico sonrió aún más.

"¡Ay, no! ¡Otra 'cristiana' no!" sollozó Heechul, manos hacia el cielo. "¡¿Porqué!" se quejaba.

Su estruendo causó risas, cuales cesaron cuando Siwon y Mae Jin comenzaron su batalla.

2. Mae Jin VS Siwon

El joven comenzó a rodearla, en busca de una apertura para atacar. La chica lo seguía con la mirada, esperando la movida pacientemente.

Siwon le lanzó una patada hacia las piernas, cosa que ella evadió brincando para luego estrechar el puño hacia el chico.

Él bloqueó el golpe con su mano, sujetándole la muñeca. Mae Jin se liberó y le ofreció una patada hacia el torso. Nuevamente, el muchacho agarró la extremidad y esta vez intentó ganar tirando a la chica fuera del matre.

Ella reaccionó rápido y mientras el la lanzaba, se aferró al chico, impidiendo la movida. Siwon le soltó la pierna y trató de sacársela de encima.

Viendo una oportunidad, Baeny giró hábilmente alrededor de él y brincó a su espalda, fuertemente sujetándose al cuello de Siwon. El joven daba vueltas para ver si la chica se caía, pero no daba resultado. Estaba más pegada que una lapa a su caracol.

"¿Realmente... es necesario todo esto?" pudo decir, de lo poco que podía gracias a que los brazos de Mae Jin apenas le permitían respirar.

"No. Y si te rindes ahora, todo se te hará más fácil." la chica sonrió burlonamente.

"Eso no es... una opción." replicó.

"¡Siwon, tienes que hacer que salga de la línea blanca!" Shindong señalaba hacia el círculo.

Siwon lo miraba feo. "¡Ya… lo sé!" Los brazos de la chica le impedían informarle mucho a sus compañeros, pues le estaban cortando el canal de aire.

"¡Siwon-shii, no tienes que hacer que toque la línea! Simplemente haz que alguna de sus extremidades se encuentre fuera de ella y ganas." Shin Dong Yup sonrió, como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

Mae Jin abrió los ojos como platos, observando a Siwon nerviosamente. Éste sonrió pícaro y comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia el círculo, insinuando hacer que la muchacha perdiera, ya que se encontraba aferrada al torso del miembro de Suju. El cuerpo entero de la chica, menos las manos y piernas, guindando en la espalda del chico.

Aterrada, Baeny veía la línea circular blanca cada vez más cerca. '_¿Qué hago...?_' pensó. De pronto, se le prendió el foco.

En menos de un latido, Mae Jin cambió su posición de la espalda del chico, hacia el frente del chico, su nariz chocando con la de él.

"¡Hola!" sonrió pícara. Siwon sólo podía parpadear mientras se sonrojaba por la proximidad de ella.

"¡V-Víbora! ¡Se movió igual que una serpiente!" señaló Eunhyuk, sorprendido.

_'Qué técnica..._' admiraba Donghae. '_¡¿Pero qué demonios pienso!_' sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.

El anfitrión estaba impresionado. "¡Pero qué flexibilidad! ¿Cómo logra hacer eso con tanta facilidad?" preguntó a las compañeras de Mae Jin.

"No tiene de apodo 'Baeny' por nada." dijo la líder, sonriendo con picardía. "Es nuestra bailarina principal. Por supuesto que tiene que ser increíblemente flexible."

SHINee también estaban atónitos. El primero en recuperarse fue Minho, seguido por Onew y Key.

"Jonghyun, cierra la boca. Te entrarán moscas." Key empujó la quijada del cantante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¡_Auhtch_!" Jonghyun acarició su mentón, al parecer se había mordido la lengua.

La 'Omma' de SHINee no le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia el maknae. "Taemin, tu también." No le hizo lo mismo que a Jonghyun, pero cruzó sus brazos y suspiró al reconocer que no le hicieron caso. Key volteó hacia los demás de sus compañeros cuando escuchó:

"¡Agh! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Tragué un mosquito! ¡Un mosquito! ¡Blaagh!" Taemin decía, ronco y tosiendo.

La atención de todos retornó nuevamente hacia los artistas en el 'ring'. Mae Jin se encontraba sonriendo mientras Siwon estaba rojo como un tomate. "¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?" tartamudeó el Choi.

La bailarina rió. "Te diré luego. Pero por ahora, _¡Sayōnara, haisha!_" dijo en japonés.

"¿Qué-? ¡Aah!" Siwon no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, la joven se empujó con todas sus fuerzas en contra de su pecho, cayendo dentro del círculo, igualmente haciendo que él cayera contra el piso, pero fuera de la línea blanca.

"¡Ganadora: Mae Jin-shii!" anunció Dong Yup. El público aplaudía y gritaba y Baeny les ofrecía besos, sonriendo. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Soy estupenda, lo sé!" reía.

Siwon se levantaba del piso, sobando su trasero, pero riendo a la misma vez. "Buena jugada, Mae Jin-shii. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso." bromeaba, sonriente. Estrechó su mano hacia la chica, quien la tomó sonriendo igual que él.

"Ja, ja. Definitivamente." le siguió el juego. Luego, Mae Jin continuó rumbo a SHINe48 y fue recibida con un abrazo de parte de Doe Min.

"¡Abrazo grupal!" exclamó Onew. Todos se acercaron alrededor de las féminas y cooperaron en el abrazamiento; Minho siendo arrastrado por Taemin para que participara.

Al terminar con su abrazo grupal, Doe Min habló. "Baeny, gracias a tí estamos un punto delante de ellos," miró a Kang Ne. "Sonsi, espero que estés lista. Este es el momento de la verdad."

"Ne, unnie. Estoy lista." sonrió la maknae.

* * *

><p>"No estoy seguro de esto, hyung." dijo Sungmin al líder de Super Junior.<p>

Leeteuk rió y contestó. "¿Estás inseguro? Claro que la vencerás."

"Yah, Sungminnie, ¿te has vuelto blando?" preguntó Heechul.

"¡Para mí que le gusta la pequeña! ¿No es así, 'Minnie?" Shindong movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Kyuhyun rió al ver la tonalidad roja colorear el rostro de la vaquita.

"Ibdagchyeo (cállense), hyungs..." murmuró el pobre chico.

El líder decidió rescatar al peli-negro y habló. "Ya basta, muchachos. Sungmin-shii," hizo un gesto hacia el campo de la lucha. "El piso es todo tuyo."

* * *

><p>3. Kang Ne VS Sungmin; <em>la última pelea...<em>

Ambos competidores se encontraban frente a frente en aquel matre azul, sus ojos llenos con determinación. Ya estaban en posiciones y se miraban fijamente, retándose el uno al otro.

Para todos, la tensión que flotaba en el aire era tan densa, que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Después de lo que parecían horas, Shin Dong Yup exclamó. "¡COMIENCEN!"

Inmediatamente, la chica corrió hacia el muchacho, su pierna extendida. Sungmin la agarró y giró de ella, luego soltándola. Pero, al parecer esto no era suficiente para Kang Ne, pues esta realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y logró mantenerse dentro del círculo. "Eres muy bueno en esto." la chica le hizo un cumplido.

Sungmin sonrió y dijo. "Tu tampoco lo haces mal, debo admitir."

Eunhyuk hizo un sonido de asco, y la mayoría de sus compañeros lo mandaron a callar, más interesados en la batalla.

Sungmin lanzó un puñetazo a la chica. La maknae se agachó y le otorgó una patada a las piernas de él, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, éste se levantó rápidamente, tan rápido como Jackie Chan en una de sus famosas películas.

La raperita Sonsi no perdió tiempo y le envió un golpe volador a la vaquita. El peli-negro lo atrapó y le torció el brazo hasta que quedó contra la espalda de la chica.

Kang Ne gritó de dolor y Sungmin hizo una mueca. En realidad no deseaba causarle esto a ella ni a ninguna chica, pero su equipo estaba contando con él. ¿Qué hacer?

Decidió soltarla, y la muchacha cayó al colchón azul con un "¡Umph!". Indignada, volteó a mirarlo y preguntó. "¿No vas a sacarme del círculo? ¿No piensas ganarme?"

El cantante sonrió misteriosamente. "No vale la pena hacerle esto a usted, Kang Ne-shii." Con eso, se salió de la línea blanca, regalándole tres puntos a SHINe48.

"¡¿Mwoh!" Heechul exclamó.

"Sungmin..." Leeteuk lo miraba confundido.

"Pero... pero..." decía Donghae, perplejo.

"¡Ganadora: Kang Ne-shii!" Dong Yup aplaudió. La gente igualmente aplaudía, algunos silbaban de la emoción.

"¡Kang Ne-aaaaaaaaaah!" Key gritaba como un niño pequeño felizmente. SHINe48 corrieron hacia la rapera y la abrazaron, felicitándola.

"¡Estuviste genial!"

"¡Buen trabajo!"

"Tal vez no sucedió como esperábamos, ¡¿pero que importa! ¡Vencimos!"

"¡Estupenda!"

"¡Increíble!"

"¡Celebremos con pollo de KFC!"

Al escuchar el último comentario, Kang Ne rió a carcajadas, pronto acompañada por los demás compañeros. Echó un vistazo hacia Super Junior, y vio como conversaban con el chico que fue su oponente. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sungmin? Sí, así era. Debería ir allá y agradecerle, en realidad, él podía haber ganado fácilmente.

"Volveré pronto." dijo Sonsi antes de caminar en dirección a donde estaba el peli-negro y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar, el MC bloqueó su camino y le habló. "¡Oh! Kang Ne-shii, ¿quisieras saber qué es su premio?"

"¿Ah? O-Oh, si..." el agradecimiento tendría que esperar, decidió la maknae.

SHINe48 y Super Junior se colocaron a ambos lados del anfitrión, mientras éste explicaba algo. "Debo confesarles, SHINe48, su premio tal vez no les gustará..." miró a el otro grupo, mayormente a Leeteuk y sonrió. "Super Junior, espero que estén pendientes."

Los chicos de Suju se miraban confundidos y a la vez ansiosos. Querían saber que exactamente era el 'premio' que no le agradaría al otro equipo. ¿Acaso a ellos les agradaría? ¿Por qué?

Cuatro empleados del personal entraron al set con una caja de regalo enorme. ¡Casi siete pies de alta! Dos personas la halaban en un tipo de porta-cargas mientras otras dos personas sujetaban los lados de dicha caja.

"SHINe48, pueden abrir su premio." indicó Dong Yup.

Entre los ocho integrantes, abrieron la caja. Esta estaba de lado, así que ni el público ni los mismos miembros de Suju veían lo que llevaba adentro.

Mae Jin parpadeaba, sin poder creer lo que veía. "¿Nos regalaron... _un chico_?"

Una voz un poco gruesa y juguetona resonó desde adentro de esa caja. "No. Pero, a mí no me molesta quedarme un rato a tu lado, hermosa."

Los ojos de Leeteuk se llenaron de lágrimas y los demás miembros de Super Junior estaban en la misma posición y sin poder hablar.

Doe Min sonrió ligeramente y dijo. "Baeny, déjalo pasar." Esta hizo lo que le pidieron y SHINe48 admiraron como el chico bajó, vestido en su ropa militar, aguantando sus propias lágrimas mientras la audiencia gritaba y lloraba.

Levantando su mano derecha en un saludo, Kangin sonrió grandemente. "Anneyong-hasseyo, hyeongje. ¿Me extrañaron?"

"¡Kanginnie!" Leeteuk corrió hacia el mapache de Super Junior y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando ir las lágrimas. Los demás integrantes no se quedaban atrás, abalanzándose sobre su tan esperado y querido hyung en un abrazo gigantesco.

Kangin igualmente lloraba, felizmente reunido con su familia. "¡Yah! ¡¿Cómo es que me perdieron contra ese otro grupo! ¿Acaso ya no les importo?" bromeaba él, regañándolos.

Ellos sólo podían reír a través de tantas lágrimas.

"Bienvenido a casa, hyung." dijo Donghae, su cara marcada con lágrimas ya casi secas. La respuesta de Kangin fue abrazarlo luego de arruinar el peinado del Fishy.

El show de 'Explorando el Cuerpo Humano' terminó así, en llantos y risas, celebrando la recién llegada del 'Padre' de Super Junior.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 5<strong>

**Wooo! Al fin integre a Kangin! Que alivio! Ahora solo si pudieran volver Hankyung y Kibum, aparte de que varios mas se han ido al ejercito U.u.. lo que me viene a la mente es una de mis unnies diciendome, "Destrozemos la maquina roba-oppas!" jajajaj quien se apunta? XD**

**PD: Hyukjae es Eunhyuk, por si acaso algunas personas no entiendan :$.. y "haisha" es "perdedor" en japones...**

**Trate de hacer este capii mas largo que los demas para compensar por tanto tiempo q me tarde.. Diganme si les gusto este capitulo, porfavor! los reviews aqyudan mucho a los animos de escribir del autor!**

**Hasta luego, unnies!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*_en ingles_*Yo_! Traigo el 6to capii (al fin)! :)  
>PD: Muchisisisisisimas gracias, <em>Eleone dark01<em>! :D Tu review me hizo el dia cuando lo lei y no te preocupes que poco a poco conoceras mas a los SuJus. Yo misma no se TODO sobre ellos, pero averiguo XD! _KoreanBiebsGirlxP- Unnie_, _SofiChanNoona-Meimei_ y _Nemesixx_, igualmente gracias por siempre dejar reviews y leer! Espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior no me pertenece.**

Dialogo: "..."

_Pensamientos: "..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Travesuras<strong>

Super Junior no pudo haber pedido algo mejor. Kangin, quien había estado en el ejército por dos años enteros al fin había vuelto a casa. Habían ido a festejar la llegada del mapache en un restaurante y ya iban de camino al hotel donde se estaban quedando mientras filmaban los programas con las féminas.

Estaban en el lobby, contándole a Kangin lo más impactante que ocurrió en el transcurso de su ausencia, cuando de repente pararon a medio paso.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el recién llegado.

"Por allá." Yesung señaló al escritorio de recepción. Allí se encontraban las chicas de T'G48, aparentemente registrándose en el hotel de _ellos_.

"Aquí tienen, señoritas." dijo el gerente de Seúl Grand Hyatt, entregándoles tres llaves en forma de tarjetas. "Que tengan una plácida estancia."

Doe Min inclinó su cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento y partió con las llaves. Baeny hizo lo mismo y sonrió. "Comawo, Ajusshi."

Kang Ne agarró su mochila y le dió a su prima su respectiva maleta. "Seuka-unnie, ¿qué habitación nos tocó?"

La líder parpadeó y miró las tarjetas-llaves. "Ehm... 247, piso 11."

"Muy bien. Vamos." declaró Mae Jin, arrastrando a sus amigas por los brazos hacia el ascensor. Entraron el número de piso y las puertas sellaron. Yesung salió de su escondite detrás de una planta. "No puedo creer que se estén quedando aquí." gruñó.

Leeteuk viró los ojos, aunque se notaba igualmente molesto. "Sólo déjalo. Chicos, hay que hacer espacio para Kangin. Donghae, compartirás tu habitación con Eunhyuk y Siwon. Kyuhyun, Heechul, Shindong y Sungmin irán en otra habitación, y Kangin, Ryewook y Yesung estarán conmigo. ¿Araso?" preguntó. Fue contestado por un coro de "_Ne_"s, "_Araso_"s y con un "_Que mandón eres_" de parte de Heechul.

El eterno maknae decidió hacer una pregunta también. "Hyung, ¿cuáles son nuestras habitaciones?"

"Mm... 246, 248 y 249. ¿Porqué?"

"Sólo quería saber exactamente donde nos acomodaríamos." aclaró Ryewook.

Leeteuk asintió, entendiendo. "Oh, esta bien. El grupo de Donghae estará en la 249, el de Shindong; 248 y eso dejaría 246 para-"

"Un minuto," interrumpió Donghae, "¿Nos tocaron las habitaciones 246, 24_8_ y 249?"

"Ne."

"¿Qué hay de la 247?"

"¡Yo se!" exclamó Yeye. "¡Esa es la habitación de T'G48!"

Kyuhyun se acarició la quijada, una mirada malévola en su rostro. "Me parece que..."

"...Debemos visitar a nuestros vecinos. ¿No es así, Kyu?" terminó Heechul, la misma expresión cruzando su cara. Los traviesos jóvenes se chocaron de manos, un plan formándose en la mente de ambos. "¿Quién se apunta?" preguntó el malvado peli-marrón.

"¡Yo!" Donghae y Eunhyuk gritaron en unísono.

Kangin rió. "Ja, ja, ja. Extrañé sus graciosas fechorías. Yo también iré."

"Quiero ver si la bruja esa se derrite con agua... Igualmente iré con ellos." Yesung se cruzó de brazos.

El líder de Super Junior se tocó el tabique, _'Me va a dar tremendo dolor de cabeza..._' pensó. Suspiró y dijo. "Okay, hagan lo que quieran. Sólo les pido que estén en sus dormitorios antes de medianoche. Sé que mañana tenemos un día libre, pero debemos aprovecharlo bien."

* * *

><p>"Teukkie-hyung no sabe en el lío que se metió..." murmuraba Yesung, observando como sus compañeros se escondían de rincón a rincón, tratando de no ser 'detectados'. Leeteuk, Siwon, Sungmin, Ryewook y Shindong (o mejor dicho; <em>los inteligentes<em>) se habían marchado a sus habitaciones.

Desde más al frente, Kyuhyun dió una señal con sus manos, diciendo 'despejado'. Heechul y los demás avanzaron hacia la puerta de las cantantes, haciendo el menos ruido posible.

Kangin se le adelantó a Kyuhyun y este se quejó. "¡Yah! ¡Hyung, yo soy el líder de toda esta operación!"

Riendo, Kangin le contestó. "Lo siento, Kyu, pero yo tengo más experiencia que tú en esto."

"¿Quién demonios se murió y te encargó como jefe, ah? ¡_Yo_ dirijo esta emboscada!" añadió Heechul.

"¡Pfft! ¡Sí! ¡Nos diriges directamente al fracaso!" dijo Donghae, y ahí empezó la pelea entre gatos y perros, los chicos discutiendo sobre quien era el líder apropiado para su pequeño juego.

"¡YA BASTA! ¡A menos que quieran que los informe a sus madres! ¿Eso quieren?" Yesung gritó por encima de toda la conmoción. Los jóvenes inmediatamente pararon su lucha y Eunhyuk habló. "T-Tu no te atreverías... ¿Verdad?" preguntó temeroso.

"Si es necesario, créeme que lo haré."

Kyuhyun palideció y Heechul tragó saliva. Yesung trataba lo mejor que podía de contener su risa al ver las caras de sus amigos mostrando tanto miedo.

"E-Esta bien, hyung. Tú puedes ser el líder de esto, ¿sí? ¡Sólo no llames a Omma!" ofreció Donghae. El resto de sus compañeros asintieron con sus cabezas rápidamente.

"Okay... Lo consideraré. Ahora-"

"¡Unnie! ¿No escuchas ese ruido? Creo que viene de afuera..." escucharon los chicos Suju. A la velocidad de la luz, se esparcieron a esconderse detrás de plantas y decoraciones mientras oían los pasos de una de las chicas acercarse.

Mae Jin abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto una blusa simple y unos short-shorts mahón. Miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, confundida. "Hmm... ¿Me estaré volviendo loca...?" murmuró. Con un encogimiento de hombros, entró y cerró la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación 247, Doe Min estaba en el sofá, viendo un programa y Sonsi estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla al lado de la ventana, leyendo una de sus series favoritas: '_Las 39 pistas'_.

La líder de T'G48 preguntó desde su posición. "¿Quién era?"

"Nadie." replicó Baeny.

"Eso esta raro..."

Kang Ne pasó una página de su libro y distraídamente dijo. "Lo más probable son niños haciendo travesuras por ahí." y volvió a su mundo, envuelta en la lectura.

"Si, tienes razón."

La bailarina principal se tiró a la cama desordenadamente. "No sé de ustedes, pero yo creo que este hotel esta de lujo. ¡Mira!" exclamó la chica, levantando algo pequeño de su almohada. "¡Hasta regalan chocolates! ¡Amo este lugar!" en parte tenía razón.

Su suite se componía de dos camas bastante grandes, cuales quedaban mirando hacia el televisor digital LCD de 52". Las paredes estaban hermosamente decoradas con pinturas exquisitas y caras, menos un lado de la habitación que tenía ventanas de vidrio que iban del techo al piso, dando una hermosa vista hacia la pista de hielo del mismo hotel. Al lado del ventanal de vidrio se encontraba una pequeña área para leer y tomar café (cual Sonsi estaba aprovechando muy bien). El baño estaba modernizado, con baldosas de mármol y piezas como el lavamanos en porcelana brillosa negra. En fin, ¡era el paraíso!

Seuka rió del comportamiento infantil de su yeodongsaeng. "¿Acaso no ibas a salir a algún sitio?"

La muchacha en la cama dió un brinco y se paró. "¡Aah, sí! Iré a la piscina. Las que quieran pararse de sus plantados traseros saben donde encontrarme. ¡Annyeong!" con eso tomó su bolso y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

Afuera, Heechul estaba en pánico. "¡Viene hacia acá, hay que escondernos!"

"¡Pues cuando quieras bajarte de mi espalda, hablamos!" el pobre Kyuhyun se había agachado y ofrecido su espalda como escalón para que el peli-negro pudiera alcanzar la mirilla. Heechul se bajó y agarró al maknae, halándolo a un escondite seguro justo cuando abrían la puerta.

Vieron a la muchacha de ojos café nuevamente salir de su habitación e ir directo al elevador luego de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se aseguraron de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran, los chicos Super Junior alzaron la voz. "Una se fue, las demás permanecen adentro. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Yesung.

"¿No eres tu el líder?" dijo Donghae.

"Ne, pero los de la mente sucia son ellos dos." señaló a Kyuhyun y Heechul. "¿Hee Hee, qué vamos a hacer?"

"Yo pienso quedarme aquí. Sacaré a esas chicas de esa habitación y la proclamaremos como nuestra." Heechul dijo agrio. "¡Ellas rentaron el _Suite Imperial_! ¿Y donde estamos nosotros? ¡En los inferiores al de ellas, los _'Supremos_'!" hizo comillitas con las manos, enojado.

Kangin viró los ojos. "No exageres hyung, no tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso. Mañana Jung Hoon-hyung viene a informarnos algo importante... O algo así dijo Leeteuk. En fin, debemos estar a tiempo para dormir."

_'Su estancia en el ejército lo hizo madurar mucho..._' Heechul sintió un escalofrío. _'Que bueno que yo no voy._' pensó.** (1)**

Kyuhyun suspiró. "Araso. Pero eso no significa que no les jugaremos ni siquiera una _pequieñisisísima_ broma, ¿ne, Kangin-hyung?"

El mapache sonrió grandemente como si dijera 'estas en lo correcto'. "Me temo que hoy no podremos hacerle nada a Doe Min y Kang Ne ya que están adentro, así que-"

De repente, del suite 247 salió la maknae de T'G48. Estaba leyendo un libro entretenidamente, sin darse la mínima cuenta de la presencia de los miembros de Super Junior paralizados en medio del pasillo. Justo cuando la chica iba a caminar hacia ellos...

"¡Kang Ne-ah! ¿No olvidas algo?" gritó una voz desde adentro.

"¿A-Ah? ¡Oh!" la muchacha corrió hacia adentro, dándoles suficiente tiempo a los chicos para esconderse detrás de sus preciadas plantas. "¡Comawo!" exclamó la chica con el moño y la camisa de mangas largas, pantalones mahones negros y sneakers deportivos, corriendo hacia el ascensor.

"Esto es bueno." decía Yesung, una vez que la perdió de vista. "Nos vamos a separar en grupos. Kangin y Donghae irán tras la 'Baeny'. Kyuhyun, tú y Eunhyuk averiguarán a donde se dirige la más pequeña mientras Heechul y yo encontramos la manera de hacer que la bruja salga de su guarida."

"Sólo falta una." dijo Eunhyuk. "Y al parecer, ni tendremos que hacerla salir." el Mono sonrió y alzó su mano, sujetando la tarjeta-llave de la habitación de T'G48.

* * *

><p>Kang Ne expertamente evadía chocar con la gente en los pasillos, su mirada precisa y fija en su libro. <em>'Todavía no puedo creer lo que le hizo Ian a la pobre Amy... Y pensar que sucedió en la montaña Pukhansan, ¡no lo perdonaré!<em>' la chica pensaba, fantaseando sobre las historias de sus personajes favoritos.

La maknae llegó a un tipo de sala en el grandioso hotel y admiró el piano blanco en el centro de ésta. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de tomar asiento en una silla bien acojinada para volver a su lectura.

La muchacha suspiró. Al fin tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad. En su habitación no se pudo concentrar bien en lo que leía gracias a que Doe Min seguía gritándole a _Lee Min Ho_ que resistiera luego de que _Kim Na Na_ le disparara en el hombro. _City Hunter_ es un dorama súper bueno, pero ya lo había visto. Mae Jin se fue a nadar y Dios sabe que al lado de ella nunca encontraría un momento de silencio, a veces le parecía raro que su prima tuviera tanta energía siempre.

Sonsi reabrió su libro y siguió leyendo tranquilamente...

Ahora, volvamos a la realidad.

Sonsi reabrió su libro _pensando_ que podría leer tranquilamente, pero todo esto fracasó cuando un particular rubio se le sentó al lado.

"¡Hola, Kang Ne-ah!" dijo Eunhyuk.

'_¿Kang Ne-ah?_' La rapera forzó una sonrisa. "Hola, ¿Eun... _Hyuk_? ¿_Así era_? Miane, no soy muy buena recordando nombres."

"No te preocupes," añadió otra voz. "Lo dijiste perfectamente, aunque si deseas puedes llamarle 'mono'. ¿Vez la semejanza?" bromeó Kyuhyun, sonriendo pícaro.

Eunhyuk sólo procedió a sacarle la lengua, para luego componerse y preguntar a la chica. "¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No debes estar en tu habitación haciendo galletas o algo que ustedes niñas hagan?"

"Tratando de leer. ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿No debes estar recluido en un manicomio o algo por el estilo?"

Kyuhyun echó a reír. '_Es buena._' pensó. "¡Ahí tienes para que sigas molestándola, Hyukkie-hyung! ¡Ja, ja!"

Este se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Kang Ne cerró su libro y lo colocó encima de su falda, claramente entendiendo de que no iba a poder leer ni media página. "Pero, _en realidad_, ¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.

Los chicos se miraron y Eunhyuk asintió con su cabeza. "Vinimos a hacerte compañía. No teníamos más que hacer." contestó el maknae de Suju.

"_Ajá_. ¿Y donde están los demás?"

"Están en los dormitorios, desempacando y acomodando nuestras cosas."

_'Buena cubierta, Kyuhyun_.' admiraba el rubio al ver con que facilidad el malvado peli-marrón lograba evadir hablar sobre su verdadero objetivo, añadiendo parte de la verdad en lo que le contaba a la muchacha.

Sonsi no se veía muy convencida. "Hmm... ¿Y como piensan entretenerme para que no me vaya a mi habitación y los deje?"

"Esa es un poco más complicada," dijo Kyuhyun. "¿Qué tal un _cappuccino_?" sonrió.

* * *

><p>Una cabeza se asomó del lado de una pared, luego seguida por otra. Kangin cuidadosamente salió hacia el área de la piscina, Donghae detrás de él.<p>

"Ok, repasemos: Yesung-hyung nos dijo que debíamos vigilar a Mae Jin-shii. Pero, ¿_porqué_?" Kangin se rascó la cabeza.

"Hyung también mencionó algo de sacarlas de su habitación," Donghae se encogió de hombros. "Creo que es para que le consigamos tiempo..."

Kangin pareció ver algo y se agachó detrás de una mesa que estaba junto a la piscina, arrastrando al Fishy con él, chocándolo sin querer contra el duro suelo. Murmurando, Donghae se arrodilló y trató de ver por encima de la mesa que asustó tanto al chico a su lado.

Al alzar la vista, el bailarín se quedó perplejo. La muchacha estaba en un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba azul turquesa y sus pequeños pantalones del traje de baño color negro con una correa de diseños multicolores. Mae Jin no bromeaba al decir que era una excelente bailarina, se notaba por su cuerpo. No flaca, no llena. _Un balance perfecto_. La chica apenas salía del agua, pasando una mano distraídamente por su cabello empapado, las gotas del líquido recorriendo sus brazos y piernas…

"Guau... Me hubiera quedado con ella y las otras cuando llegué. Se supone que yo era su premio, pero," Kangin suspiró. "Que hermosura."

"Uh-huh..."

El mayor volteó a ver al otro peli-marrón y lo encontró despistado. Miró a la chica y de nuevo al muchacho. "Sabes... Creo que ya sé como completaremos nuestra misión. ¿Quieres saber cómo?"

El pescadito asintió sin siquiera prestar atención. "Uh-huh..."

"Le daremos suficiente tiempo a Yeye y Hee..."

"Uh-huh..."

Kangin sonrió pícaro. "Tú la distraerás." finalizó.

"Uh-¿_Huh_? ¡No, hyung! ¡Me rehúso!" por fin reaccionó Donghae, sus ojos muy, muy abiertos, haciendo que el mapache riera.

"Miane, Hae."

Esto dicho, Kangin silbó lo más ruidoso que pudo y empujó al bailarín, echando a correr discretamente hacia el hotel.

Donghae cayó al frío piso de nuevo, pensando. '_¡Ash! Kanginnie es más malo de lo que recuerdo..._'

"¿Donghae-shii?"

Eso lo hizo levantar de su posición en un nanosegundo. Mae Jin lo miraba extrañamente, lo más probable preguntándose que qué hacía el chico aquí.

Sonrojado, el joven de 25 años dijo. "Mae Jin, uh, miane... Yo solo quería... acostarme en las sillas. ¡_Sí_! A eso es lo que vine..."

Desde lejos, Kangin sólo podía suspirar. _'Donghae, ¿qué tonterías dices? ¡Es casi de noche!_'

"Emm, ¿de verdad? Porque me parece raro, ya que está anocheciendo. Son las 6:48..." Baeny alzó una ceja.

'_¡Gracias! ¡Mi punto, exactamente!_' pensaba el mapache.

"Me refería a observar las estrellas." aclaró el peli-marrón. "¿Quieres acompañarme? Si ya terminaste de nadar, eso es..."

"Puedo quedarme un rato más. Estoy segura de que Seuka-unnie no me puede regañar, no es como si salí de los límites del hotel." sonrió la chica, tomando su toalla y amarrándola alrededor de su cuerpo.

El Fishy rió y en un tono de la realeza, dijo. "Por aquí, _su Majestad_. Su silla está preparada para usted. Disculpe si está de alguna manera mojada, es difícil encontrar empleados que sepan limpiar bien, estos días." posó su mano en su frente, actuando y soltando un dramáticamente largo suspiro.

La integrante de T'G48 rió, pero le siguió el juego. "No se preocupe, _sirviente_. Sólo que la próxima vez será severamente castigado."

Ambos se dirigieron a dos sillas de playa y las recostaron lo más que era posible para tener una mejor vista hacia el cielo. "Y bien, cuéntame que sabes sobre las estrellas." pidió Mae Jin. Donghae sonrió y apuntó a una estrella. "Bien. Esa es..."

* * *

><p>'<em>No lo hace nada mal<em>.'

Kangin sonrió pícaro al observar a su dongseng entreteniendo a la bailarina. Entró casualmente al Grand Hyatt y se paró al lado de un sofá, apoyándose.

De su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño comunicador y habló. "Cloud, respóndeme. Cambio."

"_Cloud a Papá Mapache: te escucho. Cambio_." resonó del mecanismo.

"Aquí estamos ganándoles tiempo. Fishy está distrayendo a Mae Jin... ¿Cómo van?" Kangin dijo.

"_...Se te olvidó decir 'cambio'. Cambio_."

Apretando los dientes, él contestó. "_'Cambio'_. Te pregunté que como van allá. Cambio."

"_Kanginnie, sólo se dice 'cambio' al final del mensaje. ¿Entiendes? Cambio_."

"¡Yesung!"

"_Ne, okay, te cuento. Por ahora, todo va bien. Estamos en la habitación y al parecer, la bruja se durmió. Escucha:"_ Yesung aparentemente acercó su comunicador a donde la líder. De repente salieron ronquidos desde el aparato, atrayendo la atención de varios residentes del hotel. _"¡Duerme como una piedra y ronca como hombre! ¡¿Qué rayos come esta bruja?_"

Muy avergonzado, Kangin apretó un botón y habló. "Suficiente, hyung. Vigilaré lo más que pueda y traten de avanzar. Cambio y fuera." con eso, apagó el comunicador y lo regresó a su bolsillo, aun sonrojado.

'_Ash, y que estas cosas sólo pasan cuando estoy con Super Junior..._' El mapache sonrió.

* * *

><p>"¡En serio! ¡Es como ver a un oso durmiendo-! ¿Hola? ¿Kangin?" Yesung frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta. "Apagó su comunicador."<p>

"No me sorprende porqué..." murmuraba Heechul, examinando el cuarto de las muchachas. "¡Este suite está bien equipado! ¡Sólo míralo! ¡Está súper!" el chico se cruzó de brazos. "¿_Porqué rayos nosotros no rentamos el Imperial en vez de ellas_?"

"¡_Shh_! Baja la voz, ¿quieres? No debemos despertar a Doe Min. Y sabes que los once nunca cabríamos todos en esta habitación." susurró el peli-negro a su lado, sus pantallas de cruces negras moviéndose mientras explicaba la situación.

El amante de los gatos viró los ojos pero hizo lo que le pidieron. "¿Qué exactamente debemos encontrar?" contestó en un susurró. Yesung se encogió de hombros.

"Necesitamos algo valioso de ellas; algo que las haga llorar si alguna vez lo pierden..."

"... ¿Como esta pulsera, por ejemplo?" Heechul sonrió grandemente, sosteniendo una pulsera con pequeños talismanes.

"Perfecto. Bien hecho, hyung. Ahora sólo tenemos que salir de aquí..."

"_Muy tarde_." dijo una voz tras ellos.

En un momento, Yesung y Heechul se encontraron encerrados en el baño de la habitación 247; el Suite Imperial.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 6<strong>

**Muajajajaja!**

**1) En mi fic, Heechul no se va al ejercito (ni Teukkie, ni Siwon, NADIE!). Aunque se que en realidad el ya se fue, aqui no, pues es uno de los mas comicos en SuJu y no quiero sacarlo de la historia...**

**Dejen reviews! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Bromas fallidas**

"¡Mmm! ¡Aquí sí que saben hacer capuccinos!" Kang Ne estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda en la cafetería del hotel, felizmente saboreando su bebida. Los dos chicos que andaban con ella la observaban divertidos.

Kyuhyun rió. "Y bien..." tomó un sorbo de su café. "¿Qué hay de ti y tus compañeras?"

"¿Qué exactamente quieres saber?" le preguntó la muchacha.

"Empecemos con el donde se conocieron."

Sonsi se tocó la barbilla y pensó. "Ehm, fue en la agencia. Hye Eun-shii nos trajo a todas para montar el grupo y practicar para debutar como un grupo entero. Seuka-unnie no estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que era mejor ella como solista. Sin embargo, al conocernos mejor, dejó la idea de ella estar sola y nos hicimos amigas... ¿Satisfechos con eso?"

Eunhyuk asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Si, pero, ¿por qué Doe Min-shii quería ser solista? Es mejor cuando estás en un grupo con mucha gente."

"Es que ella estuvo sola desde muy pequeña y creo que esperaba probar que no necesitaba de nadie para-" Kang Ne se tapó la boca repentinamente. "H-He dicho demasiado."

Kyuhyun sonrió. "No te preocupes, no diré nada..." miró al rubio. "Pero no estoy muy seguro sobre él."

"¡Yah! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Claro que puedo mantener un secreto!" dijo el Mono, cruzando los brazos y volteándose.

"Ajá. Hyung, dime una cosa, ¿quién fue el que empezó toda la conmoción de 'EunHae'?"

Kang Ne por poco se atraganta con su capucchino. "¿¡_EunHae_? ¡Esto _sí_que lo quiero oír!"

Entre risas, Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido gracias a lo que dijo el rubio en una entrevista y como ahora las ELFs los habían proclamado marido y mujer, Donghae siendo la esposa.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso es _oro_! ¡Puro tesoro! ¡Ja, ja!" reía la maknae de T'G48, aguantando su estomago. "Ah, qué locura. Chicos, vendré pronto." dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Kyuhyun alzó una ceja. "¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?"

"Al baño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres venir conmigo?" dijo la chica sarcásticamente, agarrando su libro.

El peli-marrón se sonrojó. "Perdón. Continúa." con eso, la muchacha se fue.

Diez minutos después, Eunhyuk frunció el ceño y dijo. "¿Kyu, no crees que ya tardó demasiado?"

Este se encogió de hombros. "Las mujeres toman más tiempo que nosotros."

"Eh, no creo que ese haya sido el caso..." dijo inseguro el bailarín. "Se fue por ese pasillo. Los baños eran por allá..." señaló un camino completamente diferente.

"¡_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun abrió los ojos, alarmado. "¿Porqué no me avisaste antes?" partió hacia el pasillo, corriendo.

"¡Yah! ¡_Esperameeeee_!" Eunhyuk lo siguió.

* * *

><p><em>'Pronto se darán cuenta de que me esfumé... Debo darme prisa.'<em>pensaba Sonsi mientras corría hacia el ascensor. Llegó y apretó el botón para subir. Las puertas se abrieron y entró rápidamente, oprimiendo botones para que cerraran. A lo lejos, vió a dos figuras gritando y corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Kang Ne, no nos hagas esto!" decía Kyuhyun, tratando de hacerla parar.

"¡No escaparás!"

"¡_Hyung_!"

"¿_Qué_? Pensé que era un buen momento para decir algo así."

"Adiós." la muchacha agitó su mano en una despedida burlonamente y las puertas cerraron. Aparte de ella, se dio cuenta de que había una pareja de ancianos dentro del elevador y se disculpó.

"¡Demonios!" maldecía Kyuhyun, golpeando las puertas. "Llegamos tarde." miró hacia el otro ascensor, cual estaba ocupado.

"¿No eres muy pequeño para tener ese vocabulario?" Eunhyuk sacudió la cabeza y le agarró el brazo. "Todavía podemos hacer algo. ¡_Ven, corre_!"

Juntos se fueron rumbo a las escaleras, subiendo piso, por piso, por piso, y por piso hasta llegar al 11. Ya en frente del elevador, se sorprendieron al notar que no llegó, sino que estaba detenido en el piso 10.

Siguiendo eso, Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk bajaron un piso y esperaron a que la puerta abriera. Cuando lo hizo, ambos jóvenes saltaron en frente.

"¡Ajá!" Eumhyuk dijo victoriosamente.

"¡Te atrapamos Kang-! _Eh_..." la voz de Kyuhyun se apagaba lentamente. En el elevador sólo se encontraban una señora mayor con su esposo. "¿No estaba aquí hace un minuto?"

"¡Niño malcriado!" la ajumma comenzó a reclamarle a Kyuhyun. "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una mujercita como ella? ¡Vergüenza debería darte, _insolente_! ¡Júm! ¡Y pensar que ustedes son la juventud de ahora-!"

"Espere un segundo, él no queda nada de la muchacha que estaba aquí." Eunhyuk trató de explicar.

"¡Excusas baratas-!"

"Cariño," el señor a su lado dijo. "¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura con el pobre joven?"

Su esposa lo miró feo. "Obviamente tu tomarías el lado de él. ¡Los hombres y sus pensamientos machistas! ¡_Bah_!"

"No es que sea machista," el anciano cruzó sus brazos. "Es que tú y tus pensamientos feministas no dejan que nosotros los hombres nos expliquemos."

"¡¿Qué dijiste!"

"¡¿Acaso nos pueden decir en donde está la chica que estuvo aquí hace unos minutos!" preguntó el rubio de Super Junior, casi arrancándose el pelo entre tanto revolú.

La anciana volteó hacia él, sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Já! ¡Como si yo te fuera a decir-!"

"Se bajó en el piso 9 hace rato. Dijo que subiría de ahí al once y tomó las escaleras. Una rara idea, en realidad." contestó el señor.

"¡Comawo, Ajusshi!" Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk dijeron en unísono para volver a correr hacia las escaleras, dejando a la pareja para resolver sus problemas.

Camino hacia el piso de T'G48, subiendo las escaleras, Eunhyuk preguntó al maknae. "¿Qué crees que era todo eso de 'malcriado' e 'insolente', eh?"

Kyuhyun encogió sus hombros, su respiración agitada por correr mientras subía escalones. "Kang Ne-ah debió conjurar alguna mentira para conseguir tiempo y llegar sin dificultades. La subestimamos, hyung. Es mejor de lo que pensé..."

Al fin llegaron al piso más alto del Grand Hyatt. Inmediatamente, Kyuhyun vió a la rapera en frente de la habitación 247 y corrió tras ella, Eunhyuk prácticamente pisándole los talones.

Sonsi los vió y abrió la puerta.

"¡Rápido, antes de que cierre!" gritó Eunhyuk.

El bailarín y el malvado maknae se abalanzaron para mantener la puerta del Suite Imperial abierta y poder entrar. Al lograr estar dentro, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun se dieron una palmada. "¡Lo hicimos! ¡_We did it_!" exclamaba el rubio.

"Cálmate, Dora. Esto está muy lejos de ser terminado." Kang Ne sonrió pícara antes de que ella y Doe Min los encerraran en el baño junto a Yesung y Heechul.

* * *

><p>"Así que... Ustedes fallaron." comentó Heechul hacia los nuevos 'residentes' del pequeño espacio del baño, observando la variedad de productos para el cabello en la gaveta detrás del espejo. <em>'Ooh, esto puede servirme...'<em>pensaba, echándose un acondicionador del tamaño del jabón al bolsillo.

Kyuhyun suspiró. "Sip, pero ustedes no hicieron nada productivo en el tiempo que les dimos." replicó amargamente, sentado en una esquina.

Eunhyuk estaba recostado de la pared sin más que hacer (aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer cuando estaba atrapado en un baño con 3 otros miembros). "Y bien, _líder_," comenzó el rubio, parándose de su posición. "¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?"

Yesung lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "En verdad no estoy seguro de qué podemos..." de repente, abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Yah! ¡Ya sé, podemos llamar a Kangin para que nos saque de aquí!"

"¡¿Mwoh!" Heechul explotó. "¡¿Tenías tu comunicador _todo este tiempo_, y_ no lo usaste para nada_!"

"¡Lo siento, hyung! ¡Pero _tú_trata de pensar racionalmente en una situación así!"

"¡_Rrraaaagh_!" Heechul saltó hacia el peli-negro con el comunicador. Yesung lo vió y salió corriendo a la ducha, usando la puerta de cristal de ésta como defensa.

Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk reaccionaron y sujetaron al chico enfadado antes de que éste tratara de sacarle los ojos al cantante.

"¡Cálmate, hyung! Yesung-hyung usará el comunicador para sacarnos de aquí." el rubio trataba de convencer a Heechul, quien sólo gruñó y miró amenazadoramente hacia la ducha.

Dentro de ésta, Yesung oprimió el botón de 'hablar' del comunicador. "Papá Mapache, ¿estás ahí? Si es así, por favor respóndeme. Cambio."

Luego de unos largos y agonizadores diez segundos, se escuchó. "_Aquí estoy, Cloud. ¿Qué sucede?_" Yesung soltó un aliento de alivio, al igual que sus compañeros encerrados, quienes habían estado escuchando.

"Necesitamos que..." el cantante procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido a Kangin, y este afirmó que iba a ir en su ayuda.

* * *

><p>"Voy en camino, no se preocupen." con eso, Kangin guardó el aparato. Miró hacia donde estaban Donghae y Mae Jin y decidió ir por sí solo a rescatar a los otros miembros de Suju.<p>

El chico tomó su tiempo en llegar a la habitación de las chicas, caminando más lento de lo necesario sólo por querer molestar a sus compañeros capturados.

Finalmente se hizo presente y empujó la puerta, que -sospechosamente- estaba abierta. El mapache miró alrededor de la oscura y silenciosa habitación, siempre en guardia y atento. En el ejército tenías que estar preparado para todo y, con Super Junior, inesperadas cosas pasaban muy seguidamente.

Al escuchar ruido, el chico volteó y vió la puerta cerrar, aparte de que dos muchachas estaban avanzando donde él.

"¿Buscas algo, Kangin-_shii_?" preguntó burlona Kang Ne.

"Creo que sabes exactamente lo que estoy buscando, Kang Ne-shii." Kangin se cruzó de brazos. "Ahora, ¿en donde tienen a mis hermanos?"

"Sólo mira al frente, babbo." Doe Min señaló hacia más adentro del apartamento y Kangin volteó nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Más allá de las camas, al lado de la ventana, Yesung, Heechul, Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk permanecían atados en sillas. El espaldar del asiento de la nube estaba posicionado contra el de Heechul, ambos chicos amarrados con cinta adhesiva gruesa y pegajosa. Igual sucedía con el maknae y el mono.

"... ¿_Cinta adhesiva_?" inevitablemente, Kangin rió. "¿No pudieron hacer mejor?"

Doe Min se sonrojó, avergonzada. "¡Yah! ¡No había soga, no molestes!"

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes de Super Junior escucharon la voz de su compañero, empezaron a gritar de alegría.

"¡Qué bueno que llegastes, Kanginnie!" dijo la Nube.

"¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Porqué demoraste tanto?" le gritó Heechul histéricamente.

"Hyung, sácanos de aquí, por favor." comentó Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con todo lo dicho anteriormente.

El mapache suspiró y se volvió hacia las damas. "Está bien. Déjenlos ir. Empezarán a llorar de todos modos si no lo hacen." dijo la última parte en voz baja.

Doe Min miró a su yeodongsaeng restante y luego al muchacho con algo parecido a malicia en sus ojos. "En realidad, yo no puedo hacer eso. No, a menos que estos _ladrones de pacotilla_me devuelvan algo que es mío, y necesito su ayuda, Kangin-shii. ¿Te interesa el 'trabajo'?" sonrió pícara.

* * *

><p>Bajo las estrellas, Mae Jin y Donghae seguían envueltos en una conversación que no parecía terminar. Habían estado dialogando por mucho tiempo sobre todo y nada, y a ningunos les parecía importar que hora fuera.<p>

"¿Y a dónde se fueron Onew y los demás?" preguntó curioso el chico.

Ella volteó la cabeza para el lado e hizo un encogimiento de hombros. "Key me dijo que tenían cosas pendientes en su casa. Estaban un poco apresurados por empacar, especialmente Jonghyun. Creo que se trata de algo personal."

"Mm," contestó satisfecho Donghae. "Tengo entendido que mañana es el cumpleaños de Jonghyun-ah. Tal vez eso es..."

"Ne. ¡Ash! ¡Me siento como una mala amiga!" hizo pucheritos. "¡Me desespera que no pude ni comprarle un regalo!"

El Fishy viró los ojos. "Tanto te encantan esos _brillositos_-"

"¡Ten cuidado como hablas de ellos! ¡O te freiré, _pescadito_!"

"-¡_y hasta hablas como su fan_! ¿Por qué entonces tú y tus amigas no hacen un video-tributo de SHINee para Jonghyun?"

"Oh, sí. Eso suena fantástico... ¡Si su cumpleaños no fuera mañana!"

"Sólo dile que lo considere como un regalo tardío."

Baeny paró en seco. "Hmm... No es una mala idea." sonrió. "Y tú harás la parte de Jonghyun."

"¿Mwoh? ¿Wae?" el peli-marrón preguntó sorprendido, apoyándose con sus codos y mirando a la bailarina desde su posición.

"Porque tú," empujó un dedo acusador al pecho del joven, "Me distes la idea. Así de simple."

_'Es tan bipolar…'_Donghae soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostarse. "Kure, seré Jonghyun en el baile."

"¡Yea!" celebró Mae Jin y echó a reír felizmente, a lo que el muchacho sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Dime en dónde lo escondiste."<p>

Ella sacó un tipo de contenedor y lo miró fijamente. Yesung le devolvió la acción, su mirada desafiante mientras miraba esos ojos miel. "_Nunca te lo diré_."

"Kure," Doe Min dijo. "Las consecuencias las sufrirá el chiquitín... Sonsi, _encárgate de él._"

Kang Ne tomó las cosas que tenía la chica y se dirigió hacia el maknae de Super Junior, arrodillándose a nivel de su rostro. "Quedarás como nuevo cuando termine contigo."

Kyuhyun pegó un grito. "¡Hyungs, ayúdenme!"

"¡Déjalo, es sólo un niño!" clamó Eunhyuk.

Heechul habló también. "¡Yah! Tómalo como hombre, no seas necio."

"Es fácil para ti decir, tú estás acostumbrado al maquillaje de mujer, _Hee-Hee_." Yesung dijo, cual el chico anterior le contestó dándole un cabezazo.

"¡Auch! ¡Yah, bruja! ¿Cuánto más piensas contenernos aquí? Tengo hambre."

La muchacha le sonrió y dijo. "Lo suficiente como para que me devuelvas mi pulsera."

"Ash, ni creas. ¿Y quién es tan descuidada como para dejar las llaves del apartamento en el piso?" dijo a Kang Ne.

Ésta lo miró momentáneamente y sonrió pícara. "Dime tú."

Ahí cayó en cuenta Yesung. "¡Ustedes planearon esto!"

"Brillante, ¿no crees?" dijo la maknae de T'G48.

"¡No me digas, _Sherlock_!" burló Heechul. "Y dime, ¿cómo rayos eres líder?"

El peli-negro decidió ignorarlo por completo. "Kangin, ¿no vas a intervenir en esto?" preguntó el cantante.

"Nop," contestó el otro. "Me dijeron que sería una broma divertida, no robo."

"¡Bah! ¡Eres un asco, Kanginnie! ¡_Agua-fiestas_!" escupió Heechul. Mientras todos los hombres discutían, Doe Min fue a donde la rapera. "¿Terminaste?"

"Mm, creo que sí." sonrió. "Presentando a la señorita _Kyuhyuna_, malvada belleza." soltó una risita alegre y dejó ver al chico o, ahora, chica.

Kangin rió a carcajadas cuando vió el nuevo estilo del peli-marrón, pero Yesung y Heechul quedaron atónitos. Eunhyuk era el único que no lo podía ver, estando atado de espaldas contra el muchacho. "¡No veo! ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Cómo se ve?"

Kyuhyun tenía el pelo recogido en dos rabos altos, que eran atados con dos lazos rosa pastel. Su cara había sido blanqueada por el polvo y Kang Ne le había puesto demasiado rubor, haciendo que dos círculos rosa oscuro cubrieran sus mejillas. En los ojos, la chica le untó sombras de diferentes tonadas de rosa y se lo esparció hasta justo por debajo de las cejas. Para finalizar, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo rubí.

Al muchacho no le gustaron las caras que tenían sus hyungs. "¿Qué tan mal está?"

"Bueno..." comenzó Yesung, tratando de no asustar tanto al maknae. "Te ves-"

"¡_Como un espanto_!" exclamó Heechul, horrorizado.

"Muchas gracias, Hee." dijo sarcásticamente el chico de las pantallas.

"¡Es una abominación a la belleza! ¡Una mancha inapropiada en la obra de _DaVinci_, totalmente fuera de lugar!" seguía el otro.

Kyuhyun le pidió a la maknae un espejo para poder verse y lo lamentó momentos después. "¡AAH! ¡Mi cara! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió! ¡Parezco una versión empeorada de Dorothy en el Mago de Oz!" miró a Yesung. "Hyung, sólo dale lo suyo antes de que te pase lo mismo y ¡vámonos de aquí!"

"Por fin, alguien que piensa con la cabeza." dijo Doe Min. "Ahórrate los problemas y dame lo que me quitaste."

"Anio."

Kang Ne suspiró y Doe Min sonrió. "Pinta a éste con púrpura, ¿ne?"

* * *

><p>Mae Jin bostezó y Donghae la miró curioso. "¿Cansada?"<p>

"Tuve un día largo," contestó esta con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro. "Iré a dormir, es tarde."

El chico miró el reloj en su celular y sus ojos se agrandaron. "Guau, son las 11:57 de la noche... O, ¿de la madrugada?" se rascó la cabeza.

Baeny rió. "Es tarde. Vamos." ambos se pararon de su asiento y al llegar a su piso, se despidieron para partir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar a su apartamento, Mae Jin se encontró con siete pares de ojos mirándola con asombro. Ésta sólo bostezó y dijo, soñolienta. "Me voy a duchar para dormir." y se dirigió al baño.

Doe Min cruzó su mirada con la de Sonsi y se encogieron de hombros para luego seguir con sus interrogaciones.

* * *

><p>Donghae felizmente se introdujo a su apartamento al ver que la chica entró al suyo. No había tenido una conversación así con una chica antes, la mayoría le hablaba sobre moda y todo fresita –<em>cual no le molestaba<em>– sólo que, en sus conversaciones con Mae Jin, los temas variaban y siempre había algo divertido.

Depositó sus zapatos al lado de la puerta y se fue a la cama, cual lo más probable compartiría con Eunhyuk, ya que Siwon era más grande y actualmente cubría la otra cama él sólo, durmiendo.

El Fishy estiró sus brazos y se tiró a su respectivo lecho, murmurando. "_Buenas noches, Hyukkie_."

Donghae abrió los ojos al no obtener respuesta y miró por encima de la cama, encontrándola vacía. ¿En dónde...?

Al recordar, salió disparado de la habitación y sin zapatos, llegó a la puerta del apartamento 247 y tocó como loco. La puerta abrió y él entró. "¿Están todos...?"

Los que estaban allí lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿...bien?" terminó flojamente cuando vió a sus amigos amarrados y con sus caras pintadas, uno de rosa, el otro de púrpura, su mejor amigo de fucsia y la última víctima aún intacta.

"_Jugando_, ¿pues qué creías?" Heechul volvió su atención hacia las féminas en frente de él. "Me rehúso a dárselas."

"Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, nos vas a decir de todos modos en donde la escondiste." dijo la pequeña. "A menos que quieras que te embarremos la cara, como a los demás."

"A mí me da igual cómo me embarren ustedes," dijo despreocupadamente, "Sólo  
>me harán el favor de convertirme en <em>Lady Hee-Hee<em>."

"¿_Mwoh_?"

"¿_Quién_?"

"Tch, se nota que no conocen el arte, ni los buenos gustos." la disputa entre los tres continuó.

El mapache se le acercó a Donghae. "_Psst_, Hae, ¿qué ocurrió contigo y la chica, eh? Como los dejé, se veían en buenos términos."

Fishy viró los ojos. "Hyung, sólo hablábamos. No pienses mal..."

La puerta del baño abrió y frente a todos salió Baeny con una bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo y su pelo pegado a su cara. Al notar toda aquella gente, se ruborizó de inmediato.

Todos los chicos se encontraban paralizados y Donghae comenzó a hablar, colorado. "Mae..."

"Salgan de aquí."

"Mae, _cálmate_, esto es un malenten-"

"¿No escuchaste? ¡Dije que salgan de aquí! ¡_Lárguense_!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, muy avergonzada. En cuestión de segundos, Yesung y Eunhyuk se pararon y, haciendo una fuerza increíble, corrieron de la habitación mientras cargaban a la otra persona atada a ellos. Kangin y Donghae se habían marchado a vuelo también, dejando a Kang Ne y Seuka en carcajadas y a una bailarina más roja que un tomate.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 7<strong>

**Aah, tanto tiempo! Me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les haya agradado el capitulo... Me avisan para subirles el otro! ;)**

**Review, por favor!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui llega otro capi! Se preguntaran "Como lo hace tan rapido?" Pues, este capitulo estaba solito en los documentos, sin poner y pense "Por que no?" :p Asi que aqui lo tienen! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El día libre<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Kang Ne se despertó gracias a su nariz. Desde su cama, olfateó el desayuno y saltó de ella. Mirando hacia la otra al lado de la suya, encontró un enredo de sábanas y una pierna saliendo de debajo de ésta. "Yah, unnie... Seuka-unnie..."

Aquella montaña de sábanas roncaba sin fin, frustrando a la rapera de T'G48. Se le acercó a la cama y destapó la cara de Doe Min. "Despierta ya, unnie." abrió las cortinas del inmenso ventanal, dejando la luz entrar y los rayos del sol invadir los párpados cerrados de la chica descansando.

La joven se cubrió con su almohada y dió un grito callado. "_¡No quiero! ¡Déjame dormir!_"

"Ani, ya está el desayuno. ¡Levántate!"

"¡ANIOOO~!"

"¿Qué les pasa?" dijo Mae Jin, adentrándose en la parte de la recámara. "Suena como si asesinaran un animal."

La líder del grupo alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Yo no sueno así."

"¡Já, ya te despertaste! ¡Levántateee~!" y entre Kang Ne y ella, le brincaron encima a la mayor, al fin logrando sacarla de la cama.

"¿Qué hay de comer?" preguntó Seuka, estirando sus músculos entumecidos.

"Kimchi." dijo Mae Jin y procedió a poner una bandeja con tres platos hondos en la mesa y luego la olla con la comida.

"Mm, Baeny, ¿tu lo hiciste?" Kang Ne separó sus palillos y comenzó a servirse.

"Ne."

Doe Min alzó una ceja, igualmente sirviendo kimchi a su plato. "Creí que nuestro apartamento no tenía cocina."

La bailarina principal se encogió de hombros. "Me levanté temprano y bajé hasta la cocina del hotel. Habían tres chefs preparando la comida a otros residentes, y como sé cocinar y no tenía más que hacer, les ayudé con algunos de los alimentos."

"Oh, ne. Muy bueno de tu parte. ¿Qué exactamente le echaste a esto?"

"Lo básico; 1 col china, 2 litros de agua, sal gorda, 100gr harina de arroz, pimentón picante, salsa concentrada de pescado, 3 cucharadas de pasta de soja, 2 cucharadas de azúcar, gramos de sésamo, 4 dientes de ajo y un trozo de jengibre." después de nombrar todos los ingredientes, la chica tomó aire y se sentó en la mesa a comer.

Kang Ne parpadeó. "¿Porqué siempre que te levantas, no puedes volver a dormir?"

"Morugessoyo... Y ya basta con tantas preguntas. Avanza y come, que se enfría." procedieron entonces las T'G48 a comer en silencio.

Luego de algunos bocados, Mae Jin habló. "Noona, ¿encontraste tu pulsera?"

"Ne," Seuka rió. "El idiota del Miun la dejó caer cuando salió corriendo de aquí. Comawo, Baeny."

La bailarina se sonrojó.

Kang Ne se tapó la boca mientras reía. "Aa, unnie. Los asustaste bastante, con la manera en que les gritaste que se salieran."

"No fue mi intención sonar tan intimidante, pero, ¡¿cómo se supone que reaccionara a cuatro chicos con las caras pintadas en mi habitación, cuando yo salía de bañarme!" Mae Jin exclamó, a lo que sus amigas sólo rieron.

"Terminemos de comer. Lee Hye Eun-shii vendrá pronto." la líder tomó el mando, y las tres chicas desayunaron y se prepararon.

* * *

><p>Leeteuk dormía perfectamente bien. Su cara se mostraba serena, su expresión pacífica y calmada.<p>

La habitación que le tocó compartir era un poco más pequeña que la de las chicas y tenía menos lujos, pero igual, el líder de Suju no se quejó, prefiriendo colapsar en la suavidad de las sábanas de su cama. Su cuarto tenía dos camas _twin_, cuales estaban ocupadas por Kangin y él mismo. En el sofá, Ryewook descansaba como un tierno bebé, acurrucado en una posición donde la sábana lo tapaba de los pies hasta debajo de sus ojos. Y, finalmente, en el piso, Yesung dormía plácidamente (el muchacho llegó con la cara pintada y pedazos de cinta adhesiva adornándolo, pero pronto se deshizo de ellos). Originalmente, habían acordado de que Kangin dormiría en el suelo, pero el Mapache inmediatamente descartó la idea, incluso desafiando a Yesung a pelear para determinar de quien sería la cama.

Así que, Yesung se conformó con un pequeño matre, unas cuantas sábanas y una mísera almohada.

En fin, Leeteuk no tenía complejos, ni les guardaba rencor a las muchachas por estar en mejores condiciones que ellos...

De repente, el rubio sintió un cosquilleo que provenía de debajo de su cabeza. Con los ojos entrecerrados, rebuscó debajo de su almohada y sacó su celular. Se alzó hasta que quedó semi-sentado y, restregándose los ojos, miró a ver por qué rayos vibró su teléfono.

De semi-sentado, se enderezó en cuestión se segundos y arrojó su cojinete hacia el chico en la próxima cama.

El otro recibió el golpe y murmuró un "Caray, Teuk, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¡Kangin-ah, levántate!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Ash!" Leeteuk dejó su teléfono en la cama, corrió al armario y sacó su maleta para después echar carrera al baño.

_'Está completamente loco.'_ pensó el peli-marrón, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Le picó la curiosidad y optó por revisar el celular del líder. Al ver lo que decía, saltó hacia su propia maleta, todo el tiempo gritando: "¡Demonios, Leeteuk, ¿porqué no me dijiste!"

Tanto bullicio causó que Yesung y Ryewook salieran de Sueñolandia.

"Ash, apenas pude dormir..." se quejaba Yeye.

"¿Qué pasa, hyung?" preguntó el eterno maknae, estirándose.

"Tomen." y les arrojó el celular. La Tortuga lo atrapó mientras que Wookie leía desde atrás de él.

_'Recordatorio: Reunión importante con Jung Hoon-hyung. _

_Levantarse TEMPRANO._

_Hora: 8:30am.'_

"_'Última vez que sonó esta alarma_,'" recitaba en voz alta el peli-negro. "_'8:15am..._'"

Desde ahí, la habitación se tornó en un gallinero mientras los chicos se alistaban lo más rápido que podían.

* * *

><p>El ritmo de <em>Sorry Sorry<em> resonó entre las cuatro paredes del Suite 249 y Siwon agarró su celular. "¿Yovuseul?" sonó ronco, el sueño enlazado en su voz. Aclaró su garganta.

"_¡LEVANTATE Y LLEVA TU PEREZOSO TRASERO A VESTIRSE! ¡AHORA!" _

El chico resistió reírse del comportamiento in-característico de su hyung. "Eeteuk-hyung, cálmate y explica despacio-"

"_¡Tenemos una reunión con Jung Hoon en menos de 10 minutos! ¡VÍSTETE AHORA!_" con eso, colgó.

Siwon podría haber ganado los 400 metros en los juegos olímpicos con la manera en que se movió al agarrar sus cosas. Teniendo su maleta, la abrió y comenzó a buscar una camisa apropiada para ir a la dicha junta. Él miró a sus compañeros en el otro lecho y suspiró. "¡Hyungs, il-eonala (levántense)! ¡Jung Hoon llegará pronto!" exclamó.

"Omma, lo siento..." murmullaba Eunhyuk, dormido. "Olvidé pintar los platos, ¡por favor no me quites el pie!"

"Dame un minuto, ¿sí? El arcoíris no ha volado todavía..." Donghae añadió a la cantidad de locura y a Siwon lentamente le daba una migraña.

"¡Es en serio! ¡LEVÁNTENSE YA!"

El chico despierto les tiró uno de sus zapatos a los dos locos y corrió a cambiarse. El zapato le dió al Fishy el estómago, casi sacándole todo el aire, y éste se irguió de inmediato. "¡Yah! ¿Esa es la manera propia de tratar a tus hermanos mayores?"

Desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño vino la respuesta del chico y Donghae pudo distinguir _reunión_, _menos_ y _diez minutos_ entre todas las palabras. Se dió cuenta de la situación y comenzó a mover al mono. "¡Hyukkie, despierta!"

El chico se rascó la nariz y dijo. "Cinco minutos más, Omma. Prometo pintar los platos luego..."

Donghae suspiró.

* * *

><p>"¿Porqué les toma tanto tiempo en prepararse para una simple junta con el Príncipe-hyung?" decía Leeteuk, verificando su reloj seguidamente. Ya habían pasado seis minutos desde que se comunicó con Siwon y Kyuhyun (como buen líder, el chico le avisó al maknae rápidamente, luego que le dijo al muchacho religioso) y se ponía cada vez más impaciente mientras los esperaba en el vestíbulo del hotel con Kangin, Yesung y Ryewook.<p>

"Tal vez, ¿porque los llamaste cuando faltaban exactamente 13 minutos para la reunión?" contestó Kangin con sarcasmo. "Si llegan tarde, es tu culpa. Tenías que poner tu teléfono a vibrar justo _hoy_." El ángel viró los ojos e iba a decir algo en su defensa cuando llegaron al lobby Heechul y Sungmin.

Dirigió su atención a ellos. "Llegan-"

"Tarde, lo sé. No es nuestra culpa." interrumpió Heechul.

"¿En dónde-?"

Esta vez, contestó Sungmin. "Shindong y Kyuhyun fueron a conseguir café, emparedados y algunos postres. No tuvimos tiempo para desayunar."

"¿Saben de-?"

"Donghae me acaba de hablar. Él, Siwon y Eunhyuk están bajando acá en estos momentos." Yesung dijo y enseñó su celular.

Sungmin suspiró. "Paciencia, Leeteuk-hyung."

"Llegarán pronto." añadió Ryewook.

"Okay," el mayor inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire. "Estoy bien. Esperemos ahora a Kyu y Shindong; me imagino que ellos traerán bocadillos y pastelitos de crema para comer."

Como si los hubieran llamado por telepatía, Shindong y Kyuhyun vinieron de la dirección de los kioscos. "Perdonen la tardanza- había una fila inmensa." el maknae se disculpó con todos.

"Aparte de que estaba este tipo que se nos quería colar." dijo Shindong. "Pero lo pusimos en su lugar y compramos esto." abrió una caja que traía y los chicos metieron la mano y agarraron los sándwiches. Kyuhyun les fue entregando a cada uno un vaso mediano con café, para ellos poder despertarse.

Ahí aparecieron los tres restantes y después de que todos terminaron de comer, se marcharon a un salón en donde tendrían su junta con el manager de Super Junior.

Se acomodaron en el lugar y estuvieron asintiendo con la cabeza y disculpándose mientras Jung Hoon les daba sermones de que tenían que ser más responsables y que a estas alturas, él esperaba que ellos tuvieran la cabeza suficiente como para llegar temprano a las reuniones.

"Y todavía no puedo creer que hayan llegado tan tarde," los regañaba el príncipe manager. "Y ustedes," decía a todos, excluyendo a Leeteuk. "¿No creen que son bastante grandes como para esperar a que Teuk esté llamándolos para que se despierten-?"

"Chesonmida por interrumpir su parlamento; es bastante divertido, pero creo que he venido aquí a hablar de cosas mucho más importantes que la conducta de tus niños."

Los Sujus se pararon de sus asientos al escuchar la voz y Jung Hoon se dió la vuelta e hizo reverencia. "Ne, Lee Sooman-shii. Ya que ellos al fin están aquí," miró de reojo a los jóvenes. "Podemos comenzar con la junta."

El presidente de SM Entertainment tomó asiento, riendo. Dos guarda-espaldas se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados. "No seas tan duro con los muchachos, Jung Hoon-ah. Todos cometemos errores y ellos son jóvenes, tienen todo una vida por delante. Por favor, siéntense." dijo.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les pidieron y su manager habló. "Bien. Quedamos en que _Opera_ sale el 9 de Mayo, ¿no?"

"Así es. El 25 de Abril, se lanzará por nuestra página de YouTube la versión corta, y el 9 de Mayo saldrá la versión completa en japonés..." Discutieron sobre los detalles y los arreglos del nuevo video musical de Super Junior por mucho tiempo. Hora y media más tarde, estaban discutiendo lo último acerca de lo mismo, cuando el Sr. Sooman dijo algo que inquietó a todos los chicos.

"Debo informarles que T'G48 estará presente en la sesión de fotos para _Opera_."

"¿Mwoh?" Leeteuk parpadeó.

"¿Por qué?" Yesung estaba a punto de estallar, pero controló su tono mientras le hablaba al presidente.

"Sooman-shii," comenzó Jung Hoon. "No me había dicho..."

"Pues, por eso, ahora se lo estoy diciendo. Las jóvenes han causado un gran estruendo en varios países en el poco tiempo que han estado en la compañía." Lee Sooman soltó su risa baja. "El programa que ustedes filmaron con ellas tuvo audiencias desde el continente Asiático, al Europeo, y al Americano y Latinoamericano. La combinación de T'G48 y Super Junior fue todo un éxito..." dijo. "Chicos, me temo que aquí termina la reunión. Cualquier novedad o noticia que tenga, se la enviaré a través de Jung Hoon-shii. Buenas tardes." el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, sus guardias yéndose con él.

* * *

><p>"¿Una sesión de fotos con <em>ellas<em>? ¡Ni en sueños!" protestaba Heechul de brazos cruzados.

"No se ve como si en realidad tuviéramos la alternativa, hyung." le dijo Siwon, masajeándose el cuello. El estrés de la situación lo estaba poniendo mal.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el Sr. Lee Sooman se marchó, y todos estaban discutiendo lo dicho en la junta.

"Y así es," Príncipe manager suspiró. "Me temo que no hay manera de cambiar su opinión. Miane, chicos, pero el presidente me dijo que él se encargaría de todo. Y quien sabe, ustedes, que dicen que las detestan tanto, terminarán enamorándose de alguna de ellas." rió Jung Hoon.

Los muchachos respondieron con todo tipo de negaciones, ya fueran con la cabeza, con muecas o con sus propias palabras y su manager viró los ojos.

La puerta giratoria del hotel dió la vuelta para revelar a las T'G48 una por una, entrando con su directora. Reían alegremente y cargaban con batidos y galletas en sus manos. "¡En serio, y parecía como...!"

Al divisar a los Sujus, Sonsi se puso seria y sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo. Hye Eun fue la única que ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. "Creo que mis chicas no tienen una buena relación con los muchachos, ¿o me equivoco?"

Leeteuk y los demás dieron una pequeña reverencia. Jung Hoon suspiró. "Eso parece. ¿Cómo ha estado, Hye Eun-shii?" sonrió.

"Muy bien, gracias. Un poco ocupada haciendo gestiones de aquí a allá, pero todo va bien. Mis niñas y yo sólo estábamos en nuestra reunión con el Sr. Sooman en la pequeña repostería, dos calles al lado."

_'¿Sooman-shii fue a un lugar tan informal para tener una junta?'_ Kangin frunció el ceño.

_'¿Dijo repostería?'_ pensó Shindong.

Hye Eun no notó la saliva que salía de la boca del gordito y continuó. "...Nos contó sobre el proyecto de _Opera_. Chicos, les deseo mucha suerte y espero que T'G48 y Super Junior puedan ser llamados amigos." miró a las féminas. "¿No hay algo que quieran decirle a los jóvenes?"

Las tres chicas se miraron antes de inclinarse frente a los muchachos.

"Por lo de ayer..." comenzó Sonsi tímidamente.

Baeny también dijo su parte. "...Queremos que nos perdonen..."

"...Y quisiéramos comenzar desde cero." Seuka dijo entre dientes. "Tienen suerte de que no apliqué cargos por el robo de mi brazalete." añadió en voz baja y recibió un codazo de la bailarina principal. Le sacó la lengua a la chica e inconscientemente tocó la pulsera que quedaba en su mano derecha, apreciando los pequeños talismanes colgando de ella.

Yesung le replicó, habiéndola escuchado. "Yah, se cayó al piso cuando nos fuimos. Técnicamente, eso no es un robo."

Doe Min quería darle una seña universal ofensiva con su mano, pero no pudo, pues su manager decidió intervenir. "Basta ya, suenan como un par de niños. Compórtense de su edad, ¿quieren? Jung Hoon-shii, necesito hablar con usted."

Lee Hye Eun se dió la vuelta y Mae Jin y Kang Ne se mofaron de la líder de 27 años, raspando su dedo del medio contra el dedo índice en señal de burla. La cantante las miró mal, pero las chicas continuaron con su fiesta. Baeny hizo un pequeño baile de victoria y Kang Ne le siguió la corriente, lo que provocó risas calladas de los integrantes de Suju.

De repente, Jung Hoon volteó a mirar a los jóvenes, pero todos estaban quietos, como perfectos angelitos. Alzó una ceja y volvió a prestar atención a Hye Eun.

"Yesung-ah, necesitas lecciones de como comportarte con las chicas." dijo Kangin, revolviéndole el cabello al peli-negro.

"T'G48's... Nuestros managers tienen razón. Yo también creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado. ¿Qué dicen? ¿_Chingus_?" Leeteuk le estrechó la mano a Doe Min, quien lo miró raro antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa que asustó a Yeye.

"Kure, trataré de no odiarlos en lo que filmamos los shows."

"Saliendo de ella, es casi un cumplido. Tengan paciencia, por favor." Sonsi dijo a los muchachos, sonriendo.

Uno por uno, los jóvenes de ambos grupos se saludaban y pronto fueron rompiendo el hielo, intercambiando números de teléfono y todo en el proceso.

Mientras los chicos y chicas se familiarizaban, Jung Hoon y Hye Eun regresaron a su lado. "Bien, niñas, me tengo que ir."

"Ash..."

"¿Tan pronto?"

"¿No podrías quedarte un rato más?"

"Mianeyo, no puedo. Trataré de venir lo más seguido que pueda, pero por ahora, temo que no será tanto como quisiera." las muchachas abrazaron a su prácticamente Omma y se despidieron. "Pórtense bien, ¿ne? Espero que se lleven bien con los chicos. Annyeong." dijo y se marchó. Luego, Jung Hoon también se despidió de los Sujus y partió.

En el hotel quedaron Super Junior y T'G48, de repente con nada de qué conversar. Siwon fue rápido en eliminar la tensión creciente. "Emm... ¿Quieren hacer algo divertido?"

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Mae Jin, ansiosa de quitar esa atmósfera.

"¿La piscina?" sugirió Eunhyuk.

"Mmm... Anio. Puede ser excusa tuya para verlas en traje de baño." Donghae sonrió pícaro.

Eunhyuk se sonrojó, pero igual dijo. "¡Tú tuviste oportunidad! ¿Porqué no yo?"

Baeny se puso colorada y el Fishy tartamudeó. "¡A-Ani! ¡Nada de eso!"

"Problemas en el paraíso..." murmuró Shindong a Ryewook, a lo que éste rió y asintió. Yesung hizo una mueca. "Ugh, par de cochinos. ¡Basta de eso y escojan algo bueno para hacer!"

Seuka habló. "Por primera vez, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el Miun."

"¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?"

Kyuhyun miró a Kang Ne. "¿No crees que eres demasiado grande como para ir a columpiarte?"

"Nop."

"¿Es en serio?"

Sungmin sonrió. "No es una mala idea."

Heechul suspiró. "Hasta ahora, es lo mejor que tenemos."

"¡Al parque!" Leeteuk, Doe Min y sus respectivos grupos se pusieron sus mascarillas y gafas. Con unas cuantas llamadas, consiguieron transporte, decidiendo ir en varios autobuses para llegar al parque sin atraer mucha atención.

* * *

><p>"¡Yo quiero el columpio libre!"<p>

"¡Ani, yo lo vi primero!"

Si creen que estas son voces de niños, pues que incorrectos están. El grandioso parque estaba desolado, los niños ya habiendo entrado a clases después del almuerzo.

Sonsi y Eunhyuk corrieron del autobús. El chofer apenas acababa de abrir la puerta cuando ambos salieron disparados del medio de transporte.

Teniendo la ventaja de que sus piernas eran más largas, el Mono llegó primero al columpio y se sentó rápidamente. La maknae de T'G48 cruzó los brazos e hizo pucheros. "No es justo. Yo lo pedí, era mío."

"Ajá. ¿Tendrá tu nombre por algún lado? Yo creo que no." Eunhyuk se burlaba.

"En realidad, si lo tiene. Está por debajo." Kang Ne dijo. El chico se levantó para verificar y la rapera aprovechó y se sentó.

"¡Yah! ¡Mentiste!"

"Lo siento, Eunhyuk-shii. _Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor_." Sonsi le guiñó el ojo, usando una cita que el muchacho había dicho anteriormente y éste, vencido, se marchó hacia los toboganes.

"Ja, ja. ¿No crees que fuiste un poco mala?" vino una voz de detrás de ella.

Girando su cabeza, la chica pudo divisar a Sungmin y le sonrió. "Un poquitito, solamente. Pero tiene que aprender que las damas van primero."

"Oh, está bien, agassi." Sungmin rió. "¿Me permites si te columpio?"

"¿M-Mwoh? Emm..." Kang Ne asintió tímidamente y el chico se le colocó detrás, empujándola suavemente. Pronto, la maknae ganó mucha altura y ambos reían felizmente.

* * *

><p>Doe Min consiguió asiento en una banca no muy lejos del parque y suspiró. Al menos, sus dongsaengs parecían divertirse.<p>

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vió que era Leeteuk, quien la miraba preocupado. "¿Hay algo en lo que quieras desahogarte, Doe Min-shii?"

"Anio, Eeteuk-shii."

"No tienes que ser tan formal. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?"

La chica sonrió levemente. "Ne, comawo... Leeteuk-ah."

"Y bien, ¿qué quieres quitarte del pecho?" dijo él, sentándosele al lado. Seuka asintió y pronto comenzó a contarle, sintiendo que ésta iba a ser una amistad verdadera, como la que tenía con sus amigas.

* * *

><p>"Míralo allá, sentado con esa bruja. Hyung es un traidor." Yesung permanecía cruzado de brazos en el tope de las escaleras que daba al tobogán.<p>

"Yesung-ah, no seas así. Quizás estas siendo un poco dramático..." le decía el eterno maknae, comenzando a cruzar las 'barras de mono'. Aunque le molestaba un poco que su único dongsaeng pudiera pasarlas sin dificultad alguna.

"Wookie-hyung tiene razón, Yesung-hyung." Kyuhyun agarró otro barrote. "Fuiste muy duro con ella, desde el principio." al llegar a la última, se columpió un poco y se lanzó al suelo, cayendo de pie como un gato. "Debes hacer lo que hace Teukkie y comenzar de nuevo."

"Bah, ridiculeces..." vió que Ryewok se iba a caer y lo estabilizó. El otro chico le sonrió disculpándose y la Nube rió. "Tal vez lo haga, Kyu. Tal vez lo haga..." miró a los dos en la banca, conversando.

* * *

><p>Mae Jin se sentó en el pequeño tipo de carrusel y se agarró fuertemente de la barra de acero.<p>

"¿Lista?"

"Ne."

"Okay, ¡aquí vamos!" Donghae comenzó a correr desde afuera, una mano en el barrote, y el carrusel comenzó a coger velocidad. Una vez que ya el carrusel era más rápido que él, el chico se montó en el juguete y echó a gritar como lo hacía la muchacha.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" era lo único que se escuchaba de allí. Siwon y Heechul llegaron a la escena y el mayor alzó una ceja. "¿Qué demonios les pasa?"

"Lenguaje, hyung." lo reprendió el Caballo. "Y se están divirtiendo, deberías intentarlo tú también."

Cuando el carrusel se detuvo, Baeny se acomodó el pelo en un rabo y sonrió. "Sí, Heechul-ah. Juega con nosotros."

"Pareces una _niña chiquita_."

"Por lo menos, no soy un _viejo escascarado_."

Heechul se prendió. "¿Quieres jugar? ¡Vamos a jugar!" se quitó la gran capucha que llevaba, acostándola en un banco y Siwon le guiñó el ojo a la bailarina. "Muy bien jugado, Mae-shii."

"Comawo, Siwon-ah." dijo y se le acercó al Fishy para hacer espacio para Siwon y Heechul.

"¡Soy el Gran Kim Heechul, no _un viejo escascarado_!" repetía el muchacho. Siwon viró los ojos e hizo como Donghae había hecho antes, dándole vueltas al aparato. Saltó hacia adentro del carrusel mientras éste giraba a su mayor velocidad.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Y a aquel grito que se escuchó, se le unieron dos voces más.

* * *

><p>"...Y esa es mi historia." concluyó Seuka. Miró al líder con los ojos medio aguados. "No te vayas a reír, por favor, Eeteuk-shii."<p>

"¿_Cómo podría_? Doe Min-ah, mianeyo." y la abrazó cariñosamente. La chica le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, pero se lo devolvió. "Pero, ¿sabes algo? Me alegra de que hayas compartido todo esto conmigo. No es bueno cuando una persona lo guarda todo para sí mismo."

Se separaron del abrazo y la cantante secó sus lágrimas. "Gracias por escuchar." sonrió.

"¡Hyung!"

Ambos líderes vieron al otro chico rubio corriendo hacia ellos, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Hyung, Doe Min-ah, vengan."

"¿Mwoh?"

"¿A dónde?"

"Al carrusel," si era posible, Eunhyuk sonrió más. "Todos están allí ahora. Nos estamos divirtiendo y sólo faltan ustedes dos."

Leeteuk, Doe Min y Eunhyuk se encaminaron hacia dicha área del parque donde estaba el juguete y, ciertamente, los demás integrantes de ambos grupos estaban montados en él.

"¡Al fin llegas, unnie!" Kang Ne sonrió, casi aplasturrada entre Kyuhyun y Sungmin por tanta gente que había.

"¡Yah, bruja, hyung! ¡Avancen y súbanse para comenzar!" gritó Yesung.

Leeteuk miró a la cantante y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica le sonrió para atrás y subió al carrusel, seguida por el líder de Suju.

Shindong, Siwon y Kangin estaban afuera para empujar el aparato por que eran los más fuertes. Empezaron a correr, agarrados de las barras y al alcanzar cierta rapidez, se montaron en el carrusel.

Debido a la velocidad, la gravedad cambió y Kang Ne se hubiera caído a no ser porque el maknae y la vaquita le agarraron los brazos cada uno.

Leeteuk hizo su risa conocida y causó que los otros artistas otros rieran con él.

"¡AAAAAAH, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAA!" Doe Min no pudo evitar gritar y reír a la vez.

"¡_Omo_! ¡_Lo sabía_! ¡En verdad eres una bruja!" Yesung exclamó. Echó a reír y Seuka rió con él, los demás añadiéndose al revolú.

Cuando llegó la tarde, regresaron al hotel, donde vieron una película en el Suite Imperial, y más tarde, los chicos se despidieron y partieron a sus habitaciones. Entre todo, fue un día genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 8<strong>

**Aah, ya era hora de que hicieran las paces, no creen? O fue muy temprano? ._.**

**Que piensan de este? Aburrido, divertido..? Opinen en reviews! :)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve a la vista! ^O^ Y como no puse disclaaimer en los pasados dos caps. pues este cuenta como triple:**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Disfruten el capitulo! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Entrevistas y aburrimiento<strong>

La sección de primera clase del avión que llevaba a Suju y T'G48 era silenciosa. Para Mae Jin, el silencio significaba soledad, tristeza... Y aburrimiento.

En alguna esquina del avión, su teléfono estaba cargando la batería, así que no tenía como entretenerse. Se alzó en su asiento para ver cómo estaban sentados los otros pasajeros. Los asientos del avión eran en pares. A la izquierda del avión estaban: Leeteuk y Doe Min, Heechul y Kangin, y Yesung y Ryewook. A la derecha: Eunhyuk y Donghae, Kang Ne y Kyuhyun, ella misma y Siwon, y Shindong y Sungmin.

Se volvió a sentar. Comenzó a dar golpecitos en el reposa-brazos y algunas cabezas voltearon a ella. Sonriendo avergonzadamente, la chica decidió entonces mirar por la ventana, pero lo único que encontró fueron nubes y más nubes.

Al lado de la bailarina, iba sentado Siwon, quien la miraba asombrado y divertido. Le tocó el hombro a la muchacha y ésta inmediatamente volteó hacia él. "Baeny... ¿Está bien si te llamo Baeny?"

Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Okay, pues veo que estás aburrida, o, ¿me equivoco?"

Frunció el ceño y asintió nuevamente.

El Caballo rió. "Pues, para pasar el rato, ¿quieres escuchar música conmigo?"

"Ne, oppa." sonrió grandemente.

El chico se sonrojó, pero le entregó un auricular y Mae Jin pudo saciar su aburrimiento.

En otro lado, Sungmin estaba tomando una siesta y recordando lo que sucedió la noche que vieron películas en el suite de T'G48.

**||Flashback||**

_Estaban todos acostados o en las camas, el sofá, o a lo largo del piso, pero ninguno despegaba los ojos de la pantalla. Estaban viendo alguna película de terror que a Kangin se le había antojado, y todos estaban muy absortos en la peli como para apagarla, o tenían miedo de que si se le acercaban al televisor, el monstruo los chuparía por él._

_El bol de palomitas estaba en manos de Shindong, quien no pensaba soltarlo para usarlo como arma en contra de la criatura, su boca entre abierta y casi temblando._

_En el sofá, Eunhyuk y Donghae estaban maravillados con la película, pero Mae Jin, al lado de ellos, no pensaba lo mismo._

_De repente, la chica en la película corrió, escondiéndose en un armario y Baeny se agarró de la camisa del rubio. "Ahí está el monstruo... ¡Sal de ahí!"_

_Y como predicho, la chica dejó escapar un horrífico grito y Mae Jin se aferró a Eunhyuk como si fuera un salvavidas. El muchacho sonrió pícaro y la abrazó para atrás. Donghae los miraba feo, pero no sabemos si es porque estaban abrazando a Mae Jin o porque ésta estaba abrazando al Mono._

_Yesung se encontraba en la cama, sentado al lado de Doe Min. Cuando la chica fue atrapada en la peli, la cantante sin querer le agarró la mano al muchacho. Simultáneamente, Yesung y Seuka miraron sus manos unidas y luego el uno al otro. Se separaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos más tarde, ambos colorados. Ryewook estaba dormido profundamente en el otro lecho, así que no se dió cuenta de nada._

_Sungmin y Sonsi estaban acomodados más al frente del televisor, en el piso. Cuando sonó aquel grito, Kang Ne entrelazó su brazo con el del chico y escondió su cara en su hombro. La vaquita no fue capaz de moverse al sentir el aliento de la fémina en su cuello. Si sólo volteara la cabeza un poco..._

_No. No debería estar pensando en ella de esa manera. Apenas hoy se hicieron amigos._

_Shindong fue a coger otro puñado de palomitas y sus ojos viajaron alrededor del apartamento. Todo estaba en orden, excepto..._

_Abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a mover a Siwon, quien estaba ridículamente pendiente a la película y justo a su lado. "¡Siwon-ah, Siwon-ah!"_

_"Ash, hyung. Es sólo una película; en realidad, no se la está comiendo."_

_"Déjate de cosas morbosas y chequéate a Sungmin, ¿quieres?"_

_Siwon rodó los ojos e hizo lo que dijo el rapero. Al ver a la parejita, alzó una ceja. "Y yo que creía que era de los más inocentes de nosotros."_

_"Pues creíste mal. Éste chico está por encima de los jugadores. Puede que hasta sobrepase a Hyukkie."_

_"No es para tanto. Nadie sobrepasa a Hyukkie-hyung." Siwon rió._

_"Kure, kure..." Shindong tenía una mirada malvada. "Mira esto."_

_El chico se volteó y se abrazó, colocando una mano en su cintura, y la otra a la altura de su cuello. De él salieron ruidos extraños y llamaban la atención de todos. Sonaba como si se estuvieran besuqueando._

_Heechul se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando el caballo comenzó a cantar:_

"_Sungmin y Kang Ne, sentados en un árbol,_

"_B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E_

"_Primero es amor,_

"_Después..._

_El muchacho mencionado obviamente se ruborizó. Arriesgó una mirada hacia la chica y la encontró... Dormida. Su rostro radiaba un brillo angelical, su respiración casi imperturbable._

_Dentro de poco, varias personas los vieron y entonaron juntos:_

"_...matrimonio._

"_Luego, el bebé en su cochecito._

"_Se chupa el dedo…" Heechul aplaudía con el ritmo y él y los demás chicos, junto a Mae Jin, humillaban al pobre Sungmin con su canción._

_Doe Min se hartó de todo y le dió un alto a la situación. "Suficiente. Tendrán tiempo de hacer esto en otro lugar."_

_"Minnie-noona, ¿nos estas sacando?" dijo el eterno maknae, quien se había despertado a mitad del verso 'Después, el matrimonio'._

_"Ne, mianeyo, Wookie, pero deben marcharse. Además, entre todo esto, la peli se acabó."_

_Obedientes, los muchachos se despidieron y Mae Jin sonrió. "Adiós, chicos."_

_Sólo quedó la vaquita con la maknae en el piso._

_"Ey, tú," Seuka señaló una cama, "¿Me haces el favor de dejarla allí?"_

_"¿Eh? Oh, kure..." se paró con Kang Ne en sus brazos y la colocó suavemente en el lecho. "Buenas noches..." susurró._

_Inclinándose ante Baeny y la líder, se fue._

**||Fin Flashback||**

Pensar en aquello lo inquietó tanto, que no fue capaz de dormir. Sungmin suspiró y puso su cara contra la ventana, sintiendo el fresco de ella.

Shindong volteó a donde la vaquita al escuchar el suspiro. "'Minnie... ¿'Minnie?" llamó.

"¿Ne?"

"Estás enamorado."

Sungmin lo miró. "¿Mwoh? ¿Porqué dices eso?"

"Tus suspiros, constantemente estás en otro mundo; soñando despierto e imagino que pensabas en lo sucedido hace poco, ¿no?"

_'¿Es lector de mentes?'_ "No, hyung. No me gusta. Y baja la voz, puede ser que alguien te escuche decir esas tonterías."

El gordito viró los ojos. "Descuida, que ella está jugando piedra, papel y tijera con Kyu."

Sungmin alzó una ceja y verificó si era verdad lo que decía el rapero.

"¡_Gawi, bawi, bo_! ¡_Gawi, bawi, bo_!" se escuchó de dos asientos al frente.

"Okay…" dijo el muchacho, regresando a su asiento, "Hyung, ¿a dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?"

"A _Gyeonggi-do_, y no trates de cambiar de tema."

Rascándose la cabeza, contestó. "Si digo que me gusta, ¿dejarás de molestarme?"

"Claro."

"Pues, sí. Creo que me gusta un poco."

"¡La verdad te dejará libre!" exclamó Shindong.

Los presentes giraron a ver por qué se exaltó tanto el chico y encontraron a Sungmin deslizándose hacia abajo en su silla, todo rojo.

"¿Qué sucede, Shindong-ah?" preguntó Leeteuk.

"No es nada. No hay nada que ver aquí, regresen a sus mundos. Gracias." se volvió hacia el chico a su lado después de que todos dejaron de prestarle atención. "¿Y bien?"

"_Y bien_, ¿qué?"

Shindong le pellizcó la mejilla. "Mi chiquillo rosado está enamorado." reía.

Sungmin gimió y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada que proveía su silla.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la ciudad de Gyeonggi-do y luego de desempacar en el hotel, se dirigieron al estudio para filmar el show.<p>

Ya en el set, se encontraron con un señor que vestía ropa muy colorida. Éste se fue primero a donde las muchachas. "Annyeong-hasseyo, señoritas T'G48's. Mi nombre es Yoo Kai Nyeol, soy el anfitrión y es un placer conocerlas al fin."

"¿Al fin?" preguntó Kang Ne.

"Ne, no soy ningún ignorante como para no saber sobre el impacto que causaron al mundo, ustedes tres."

_'¿Qué le pasó a la formalidad que tenía hace un minuto?_' Doe Min pensaba, cruzada de brazos.

La bailarina líder aclaró su garganta y sonrió. "Comabsumida, Kai Nyeol-shii. Creo que debemos de darnos prisa para el programa, ¿no? Nos vemos luego."

"¿Oh? Ah, kure. Los veo a todos allá." por primera vez en ese día, miró a los chicos y desapareció.

Al verlo irse, la maknae de T'G48 soltó un suspiro. "¡Comawo, Baeny-unnie! Ese viejo me estaba sofocando con esa sonrisa falsa. Y un cambio de ropa tampoco le vendría mal..."

"Ajussi no sabe cómo comportarse con las mujeres. La manera en que se nos acercó indica que no ha estado tranquilo en estos días. Tomando en cuenta su edad, cual me parece que es alrededor de los 48-50, yo diría que está teniendo problemas con su esposa o está a punto de perder su trabajo... ¿Qué?" Doe Min parpadeó al ver a todos mirándola fijamente.

Yesung estaba atónito. "¿Puedes darte cuenta de todo eso sólo con observar la manera en que se nos acercó?"

Mae Jin rió. "Seuka-unnie, haz estado viendo mucho CSI. Pero ya vámonos a prepararnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo." **(1)**

"Mae Jin-ah tiene razón." Leeteuk dijo. "Okay, los camerinos de nosotros están por allá y los de ustedes por ese lado. ¡_Later_!"

* * *

><p>Estaban ya a mitad del programa. Tuvieron entrevistas, juegos y demás. Actualmente, jugaban a recrear escenas de los dramas. Kang Ne no era una fanática de la actuación, así que se limitó a observar.<p>

"¿Quién irá primero?" preguntó Kai Nyeol.

"Yo." respondió Kangin.

"Y, ¿de las chicas?"

Doe Min se paró de su asiento. "Lo haré yo."

El chico sonrió pícaro. "Me querías para tí sola, ¿verdad, hermosa?"

"Calma tu ego, es una escena."

"Okay, tú te colocas aquí, y ella," Yoo Kai Nyeol dijo al Mapache, "Al frente de tí. ¿Listos? ¡Acción!"

"¿En realidad... te vas?" comenzó la chica.

"Mianeyo, no fue mi intención de que te enteraras así. El decirte adiós fue algo de lo que fui incapaz, así que no lo hice y preparé mis cosas." replicó Kangin perfectamente, desarrollando su papel.

"¿Cómo... Cómo puedes ser tan frío conmigo?" a Doe Min le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas frente al asombro de todos. "¿Acaso no he sido yo la que te he apoyado todo este tiempo? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero te quiero. Y daría cualquier cosa para que no te fueras de mi lado. ¡_Oppa, saranghaeyo_!" gritó Seuka con sentimiento y aquellas gotas en sus ojos comenzaron a bajar rápidamente.

Los chicos de Super Junior, las féminas y el anfitrión aplaudieron deleitadamente, notando el talento de la usualmente seria chica. Kangin estaba absorto. "Kure, me quedo." dijo en un estado de sueño y agarró a la líder de ojos miel, colocándola sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y caminando a la salida. Doe Min y los otros reían. "¡Kangin-ah, suéltame!"

"Araso." el appa de Suju accedió, sonriendo grandemente. La muchacha le golpeó el hombro de broma y se dirigió a sentarse con sus compañeras.

"¡Whoa, Minnie-noona! ¡Eres una actriz natural!" decía Ryewook.

"Ja, ja, gracias, Baby." ésta le contestó, a lo que el eterno maknae se ruborizó.

"¿_Baby_?" sonrió pícaro el MC. "¿Acaso tienen alguna relación amorosa?"

Kang Ne parpadeó. "¡Ani! ¡Nada de eso! Sólo que mis unnies y yo les pusimos apodos a los chicos..."

"...Cual se suponía que no supieran. Comawo, Sonsi-babbo." su prima le revolcó el pelo.

"¡Unnie! ¡Mi cabello!" la rapera casi llora. "¡Tanto trabajo y tiempo me costó, y tú lo arruinas en menos de dos segundos!"

Baeny sonrió burlona. "De nada, querida Sonsa." y le pinchó el cachete para molestarla.

"Estoy curioso," dijo Leeteuk, y toda la atención fue puesta a él. "¿Qué apodos nos dieron a cada uno?"

Kai Nyeol asintió. "Ne, ne... El público también quiere saber. Comenzaremos de mayor a menor. ¿El de Eeteuk-shii es...?"

"_Chillón_." Kang Ne dijo francamente mientras rehacía su esmerada dona del pelo. Hubo un estallido de risas y la líder de T'G48 sonrió. La maknae miró a Suju, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¡Es en serio! ¿No lo han escuchado reírse? ¡Es como si hubiera tragado helio a para que su risa saliera tan aguda! ¡Es realmente gracioso!"

Leeteuk le tiró un beso a la muchacha. "Nada mal. Sigan con los demás, ¡quiero conocer que apodos le colocaron a todos!"

"Kure. El de Heechul fue escogido por Seuka-unnie," dijo Mae Jin. Rió un poco. "Lo ha bautizado con el apodo de _Hee-Hee-unnie_. Creo que le impactó cuando lo vio vestido de mujer hace unos días."

Shindong rió. "¿Impactó o traumó?"

"¡Un poco de los dos! ¡Ja, ja!"

La mayor de las féminas continuó. "El tercero viene siendo el _Miun_ o nube fea, que desde el principio declaré así."

"¡Yah!" protestó Yeye. "¿Y porqué feo?"

"Fe_a_," corrigió Doe Min. "Y, ¿posees un espejo? Porque si no, te puedo regalar uno para las navidades. La carta leerá: _Acepta la realidad. Feliz Navidad -Con amor, Doe Min_." recitó la chica.

"¿Con amor?" preguntó el peli-negro de las pantallas negras.

"Eso es obvio." Kyuhyun viró los ojos. "Los que se pelean, siempre terminan juntos."

"¡Estas loco!"

"¡Tonterías!"

El malvado maknae suspiró. "Continúa." dijo a Sonsi.

"Okay, emm... Kangin." se puso a recordar. "No encontramos algo más que te quedara, así que eres _Daddy_."

Éste sonrió pícaro y los otros refunfuñaban. No había nada relativamente malicioso, cual no les daba gracia, ya que casi todos los sobrenombres que daban las muchachas usualmente eran crueles y/o divertidos.

"Shindong, te pusimos _Ding Dong_." sonrió Mae Jin.

Rápidamente, los demás comenzaron a hacer el sonido de los timbres. "¡_Ding-Dong_~!"

El Ding Dong soltó una risa y cerró el puño, que la bailarina chocó con el puño de ella.

"Sungmin: _Ratita_." dijo Seuka. Todos la miraron raro antes de reírse descontroladamente.

"¡Yah! Mickey, ¿en dónde dejaste a Minnie?" burló Heechul.

"¡Mírala ahí!" Kyuhyun señaló a Doe Min. "¡Minnie-noona! ¿Qué conveniente, no? ¡Ja, ja!"

"¡Ani, hyungs!" dijo Sungmin, sonrojado.

Doe Min sólo parecía molesta, mandando a todos a callar. "¡Ibdagchyeo!"

Entre todo el intercambio de bromas con Sungmin y su unnie, Kang Ne estaba un poco preocupada. ¿A Sungmin le gustaba Seuka?

No es algo que debiera importarle, pues es la vida de ellos, pero... Desde el principio, si se lo admitía a sí misma, Sungmin-shii siempre le había atraído. Aunque sea por un poco, el chico le gustaba. Y no podía evitar estar celosa, el monstruo verde esperando salir.

Decidió hablar en ese preciso momento e interrumpir todo aquel revolú. "Eunhyuk, el tuyo es _Maneul_." sonó algo seca cuando lo dijo y Ryewook se percató de esto.

"Kang Ne-shii, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿Mwoh? Aa, ne, sólo un poco cansada..."

"¿Cansada ó celosa?" comentó Heechul, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"_Can-sa-da_," pronunció cada sílaba con énfasis. "¿También quieres que te lo deletree?"

_'¿Maneul? ¿Me acaba de decir PIES DE AJO?'_ pensó Eunhyuk, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

"Yah, ya cálmense." interrumpió Baeny, pues veía que pronto le iban a rehacer la cara al amante de los gatos. "Seguimos... El de Donghae obviamente se queda como _chico bonito_. Si te apetece, tómalo como un cumplido." viró los ojos.

"Tal vez lo haga." el Fishy se recostó de su asiento, un aire de suficiencia a su alrededor.

"El de Siwon lo escogió Mae Jin-ah," Doe Min dió un bufido, "Le dice _Poni-oppa_."

"¡Aj, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡_Poni-oppa_!" la risa aguda de Leeteuk resonaba en el set.

_'¿Poni-OPPA?'_ pensó Donghae. _'¿Desde cuando ella llama a alguno de nosotros así? ¿Tendrá alguna conexión especial con Siwon?'_

"Degradado de caballo a poni. ¿Hiciste algo que le disgustó, eh, Poni?" Eunhyuk le sacó la lengua.

Siwon se le acercó a Mae Jin y la abrazó. "Somos novios."

Los demás se callaron de inmediato.

"¿Eso es lo que querían que dijera, no? Pues, no es verdad. Baeny y yo somos como hermanos." aclaró.

Doe Min alzó una ceja. _'Esto es nuevo...'_ Algunos de los chicos de Super Junior soltaron suspiros de alivio.

"¡Ne, Siwon es mi Poni-oppa!" replicó la bailarina, abrazando de vuelta al peli-negro. Éste se sonrojó al escuchar su apodo.

"¡Yah! ¡Siwon, ya me asustabas! En realidad creí que estabas saliendo con ella." dijo Donghae.

"Y si lo estuviera, ¿acaso estaría mal?" desafió Mae Jin, a quien no le gustó la mirada incrédula del pececito. ¿Tan malo sería si un día fuera novia de alguno de los muchachos?

"Pues..." su voz se fue apagando al no saber qué decir.

"En fin, con los apodos, creímos que no debíamos ponerle nada ofensivo a Ryewook-shii ya que él no nos ha hecho nada malo." Kang Ne sonrió. "Así que él es el adorable _Baby_."

Los otros chicos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. El pobre Wookie parecía hacerse pequeño en su asiento ante las miradas de sus hyungs y dongsaeng.

"Por último," Mae Jin declaró. "Tenemos a Kyuhyun, que por una razón que ni siquiera me acuerdo, llamamos _Miso_..."

"¡SOPA!" exclamó Shindong victoriosamente, sus manos hacia el cielo mientras saltaba de su sillón.

Doe Min se rascó la barbilla. "No creo que haya sido por eso," miró a la rapera. "¿Qué crees tú, Sonsi?"

Ésta se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea, ¡pero entonces SOPA se queda!"

Rieron todos nuevamente y el MC dijo que ahora harían la escena de Mae Jin, a quien le tocaba luego de su compañera.

Ella se colocó en posición y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y acordarse de sus líneas, pero cuando los abrió, soltó un bufido y comenzó a reír. Siwon, quien estaba al frente de ella, también echó a reír.

Sólo con ver sus caras daba gracia, y los miembros de Suju y T'G48 no eran inmunes a la risa ni a las caras de sus amigos, cuales estaban ya coloradas de la risotada que les dió.

"Ja, ja," el anfitrión Yoo tampoco estaba preparado para rechazar la risa que envolvía el lugar. Calmándose, se las arregló para preguntar: "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No puedo hacer esto con mi oppa! ¡Me siento muy torpe!" la chica dijo, la alegría aun cubriendo su voz. El joven ante ella asintió su cabeza, una mano apretando su boca para detener las burbujas de risa.

"Okay... Ehm, Donghae-shii; usted hará la escena con la señorita Park," dijo Kai Nyeol y el chico hizo su camino hacia Baeny. "Que suerte que me aprendí tus líneas." dijo Fishy al Caballo.

"Y... ¡Acción!"

"Quédate conmigo." Donghae expuso francamente.

"Claramente sabes que no puedo hacer eso," actuaba Mae Jin. "Sabes que tengo obligaciones que no se pueden sobrepasar-"

"¡Cállate y escúchame un minuto, ¿quieres?"

La bailarina cerró el pico como decía su papel y el muchacho suspiró.

"Te amo." dijo simplemente, sus hermosos ojos marrón penetrando los de ella, una emoción visible en ellos. "Y necesito que te quedes."

Donghae se acercó a la chica y acarició su cara suavemente, viendo como varias expresiones cruzaban el rostro de ella. La muchacha cubrió la mano de él con la suya y soltó un suspiro. "Sabes que lo nuestro no será fácil."

"No importa, siempre y cuando estés envuelta en mis brazos." y como si una fuerza magnética actuara sobre ellos, comenzaron a acercarse. Tan cerca estaban, que ella podía sentir la respiración de él en sus labios. Sólo unos centímetros más y lo besaría.

"¡Corte!"

El hechizo que había caído entre ellos se deshizo con esa simple palabra y los bailarines se separaron.

"Una escena perfecta. ¡Los felicito!" dijo el MC.

"Whoa, intenso." murmuró Yesung.

"Genial, parecía un dorama real." sonrió Siwon.

Kang Ne agitó sus brazos. "¡_Waa~_! ¡¿Y qué hay del beso?"

"Bueno, pues, no hicimos esa escena..." dijo Donghae, calmando sus nervios.

Baeny asintió. "Así es. Nosotros fuimos preparados para hacer sólo ese pequeño diálogo." por primera vez en su vida, agradecía que tenía un montón de maquillaje para disimular el tinte rojo en su cara.

"Mm, y para su deleite," intervino el anfitrión, "Tenemos un artista sorpresa para ustedes."

"¿En serio?"

"¿De veras?"

"¿Quién es?"

"¡Ojalá sea Kim Hyun Joong!"

"Es mi honor presentarles al Sr... ¡Kim Kibum!"

Como fue dicho, el in-activo Suju entró a la escena de una puerta y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, silbar y demás. Los chicos, emocionados, no pudieron evitar correr hacia el actor y abrazarlo.

Kibum rió de alegría. "¿Cómo les va, hermanos?"

"¡Súper! ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que haces aquí?" Leeteuk sonrió.

"Vino por que es el artista especial, babbo." dijo Heechul.

"Ja, ja. Ne, soy el invitado de honor."

"Si, si, si, todos lo sabemos. Cojan sus asientos nuevamente, por favor." ordenó Kai Nyeol. "Ahora, veremos cual de las señoritas tiene la oportunidad de actuar una escena con Kibum-shii. ¿Cuál fue la mejor actriz de ellas tres?"

A la vez, Mae Jin y Kang Ne giraron su cabeza y miraron a la líder de T'G48.

"¿Mwoh?" dijo ésta.

"Que tú..."

"...Obviamente actuaste mejor."

"¿No es cierto, chicos?" preguntó la muchacha del cabello más largo.

De ellos, se escucharon murmullos de indiferencia y duda.

"Emm..."

"Bueno..."

Sonsi sonrió. "No les comeremos la cabeza, sólo sean honestos."

"Definitivamente."

"Si."

"¿Cómo logró hacer que salieran esas lágrimas? ¡No es tan fácil llorar rápidamente en una escena tan corta! ¡Y ni se tuvo que echar gotas en los ojos!"

Kibum sonrió. "Los mejores actores pueden lograr eso fácilmente. Doe Min-shii, puedo ver que tienes talento."

La chica se sonrojó.

Heechul soltó un bufido. "¡Yah, Kibum! ¿Qué caramba te enseñan en el mundo de actuar? ¡Saliste como todo un Romeo!"

Volvieron a reír todos y el director dió una señal. "Oh, oh," dijo el MC. "Doe Min-shii, Kibum-shii, me dicen que su escena viene después de los comerciales. Así que ustedes," dijo a la cámara, "No se despeguen, que volveremos pronto."

"¡Corte! ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!"

Un joven con unos auriculares y una tabla corrió al set. "¡Tienen cinco minutos de descanso! Kibum, Doe Min, necesito que pasen a camerinos para que se aprendan sus líneas para la escena." y se fue igual que vino.

Kibum miró a la vocalista principal de T'G48. "¿Eso será suficiente tiempo para saber tu parlamento?"

La chica frunció el ceño al notar el cambio de actitud del peli-negro. "¿Acaso sugieres que no me podré acordar?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Todo depende de tí."

Seuka lo miró feo y se dirigió al camerino. Leeteuk estaba sorprendido. "Y, ¿tus buenos modales se echaron a perder?"

"¿Eh?"

"Kibummie, todos somos amigos ahora." dijo Sungmin.

"Ne, pero ahora no sé sobre unnie. Qué lástima, apenas se acostumbraba a ustedes," Mae Jin miró mal al actor. "Vamos, Sonsi, quiero conseguir una botella de agua."

"Ne." y se fueron.

Kibum se rascó la nuca. "Eso no fue bien... Creo que tengo que ir a disculparme. Los veo luego."

"Ash... Teukkie, ¿porqué crees que Kibum-ah actuó así?" preguntó Heechul.

"Tal vez fue por esto," dijo Donghae, "Échenle un vistazo." les arrojó una revista.

"La banda de Big Bang... Blah, blah, blah..." el líder observaba la portada detenidamente, "Ooh, la banda SHINee parece estar viviendo una doble vida. Entérese sobre las tres chicas actualmente viviendo con ellos... ¡Fotos adentro!"

"¡Hyung, sólo ojéate la página 26, ¿ok?" el Fishy dijo en frustración.

"Kure, kure..." buscó la página y leyó. "¿_Nueva rivalidad_? En el pasado episodio de _EHB_ en donde contaron con la participación de Super Junior, SHINee y nuevo grupo K-Pop, T'G48, se observó mucho este tema. Se notó también que el primer y último grupo no se llevan bien, pues varias veces se insultaban el uno al otro, burlándose y demás..."

"Increíble lo que inventan los periodistas hoy en día." Yesung sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero, hyung, eso fue realmente lo que pasó al principio..." Ryewook dijo con su dulce voz.

Leeteuk continuó leyendo. "También, nos pudimos dar cuenta de cierta química entre los vocalistas de cada grupo... ¡Yesung y Doe Min!" exclamó.

"Si, Wookie, pero..." la Nube volteó a mirar al rubio con la revista, "¡¿_Mwoh_?"

"No lo digo yo, sino que la revista."

"¡¿_Wae_?"

"¿Saben qué?" preguntó Eunhyuk, arribando con Shindong. "Hacen una bonita pareja, hyung."

"¡¿_A mi-choso?_"

"Ani, de veras. No bromeamos cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón." Shindong sonrió pícaro.

Yesung quería arrancarle esa sonrisa y soltó su frase favorita. "¡¿_A chugul leil_!"

"¡Chicoooooos! ¡Chicos!" dijo Baeny, corriendo hacia ellos, Kang Ne justo detrás. "_We're on the air in thirty seconds_; estamos al aire en treinta segundos. ¡Ah palih!" empujó a Donghae al set.

"Ay, y, ¿qué pasó con nosotros?" Shindong chisteó.

"Ustedes también vengan. ¡Deprisa!"

Todos se empezaron a acomodar en sus asientos.

"En 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Y regresamos con el programa." dijo Kai Nyeol. "Lo prometido es deuda, así que, con ustedes, el Sr. Kim Kibum y la Srta. Lee Doe Min."

El público aplaudía y los dos entraron al set. Inmediatamente, la luz se colocó en ellos y los otros observaban con anticipación...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 9<strong>

**1) CSI = Crime Scene Investigation o Investigacion de la Escena del Crimen... Es un programa de television de detectives y cosas asi :P**

**Nos vemos(o leemos) en el otro capiulo! Annyeong! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Algunos diran: Al fin llega esta con el proximo cap! ...Y hasta me querran golpear, pero les ruego que no lo hagan, pues, quien les seguira publicando este fantastico fic? D:**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece, ni tampoco la cancion que esta en este cap... Son propiedades de la SM, y 'Lemonade Mouth' ;)**

_Lirica: "..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Desempacando<strong>

Doe Min tomó la delantera. "¿Porqué me haces esto? Conoces claramente todo lo que he sufrido e igual... ¿Igual te comportas así conmigo?"

En el parlamento de ella, él se preparó. "Te dije que fue un malentendido. Lo juro. Eres la única persona a quien amo más que a mi propia vida. No me hagas esto..." lloraba mientras extendía su brazo para tocarla.

Shindong estaba abrazado a una almohada, sus ojos brillosos y Heechul discretamente limpiaba sus ojos con un pañuelo.

"No quiero saber más de tí," decía la muchacha, con ojos lagrimosos, "Eres un idiota. No me busques otra vez en tu mugrosa vida." se volteó y dio un paso.

En ese preciso momento, Kibum la giró y la haló hacia él, besándola.

No era un beso real. Kibum sólo posó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero Seuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues es su primer beso. Los ojos de ella seguían abiertos, pero lentamente los cerró y saboreó su oportunidad para besar a un actor.

Yesung gruñó. "¡YAH! ¡Ya paren! Par de asquerosos..."

"¡Corte!" gritó Kai Nyeol.

Kibum se despegó y sonrió. "Buen trabajo, Doe Min-ah." le agarró la mano y la subió hasta sus labios, otorgándole un pequeño beso.

"N-Ne..."

"Guau, por primera vez, noona no tiene nada que decir..." Sungmin rió.

"¡Yah, bruja!"

La chica frunció el ceño y volteó a mirarlo. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Miun?"

Mae Jin le tocó el hombro al Caballo. "Su humor cambió muy rápido. Primero: feliz y ahora- ¡_Puf_! Se le acabaron las sonrisas."

"Yesungie-hyung no le cayó muy bien, me parece." rió Siwon.

Donghae no pudo evitar fulminar al chico con la mirada, quien no se daba cuenta de nada por estar hablando con la bailarina. Sintió un empujón y miró a Eunhyuk. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa de qué? Eres tú el que está a ley de lastimar a alguien."

"Ani, yo no le haría daño a Siwon-ah."

El rubio viró los ojos. "Me refiero a mí, babbo. ¡Ya no le prestas tanta atención a tu _oppa_!"

Fishy rió. "¡Miane, _oppa_~!" afeminó su voz, "Pero tu tampoco me haces mucho caso que digamos."

Por otro lado, Kang Ne miraba expectante a la mayor de sus hermanas. Ryewook se le acercó. "Kang Ne-ah..."

"¿Hm? Oh, hola, Baby." sonrió.

"¿Qué te sucede hoy?"

"¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien. Ey, Wookie," cambió el tema, "¿Por quién apostarías en una pelea de ingenio? ¿Yesung-ah o Doe Min-unnie?"

Ryewook rió.

Doe Min se tocó los labios lentamente. ¿En realidad acababa de tener su primer beso?

"Bruja... ¿Bruja?... ¡Bruja!"

"¡¿Qué!" Agh, éste chico sí que la molestaba mucho.

"Já, respondiste por _bruja_." rió Yesung. "Quítate todos esos horrendos pensamientos de la mente, ya. Da asco."

"¿De qué pensamientos me hablas, Miun?"

"De... P-Pues de... ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Sabrás tú lo que corre por esa mente!"

Seuka suspiró. "Eres un mal pensado... Vamos a seguir con el show, ¿sí? Porque le están robando la cámara a Kai Nyeol-shii."

El señor soltó una risa. "No se preocupen por mí. El público y yo nos estamos entreteniendo mucho."

"Kai Nyeol-shii, a nosotras nos dijeron sobre una supuesta _sorpresa_para nosotras," Mae Jin habló a favor de T'G48.

Su prima asintió. "Ne, me pregunto, ¿qué será?"

"Qué bueno que preguntes, Kang Ne-shii, pues se trata sobre unas _vacaciones_para T'G48. Y todo Super Junior está invitado."

_'Ash, Sooman-shii está obsesionado con la publicidad. Otra vez nos manda a estar con ellas...'_Heechul suspiró.

"Eeteuk-shii," dijo el anfitrión. "¿Te acuerdas sobre Minjung-ah?"

"Desde luego que sí." sonrió, entendiendo por donde iba el tema.

"Mm, pues ella organizó unas vacaciones para ustedes y las chicas."

El público aplaudía y el MC continuó. "Estarán una mes entero en una hermosa casa de verano en Yongin-si, Gyeonggi-do en compañía de Super Junior. Pero, primero, me acordé ahora... Ustedes van a cantar una canción. Así que, cuando quieran, señoritas..." señaló el escenario.

Las tres chicas asintieron y se colocaron en el centro del escenario. Inclinaron sus cabezas y el set se oscureció.

La luz se concentró en Doe Min, quien alzó su rostro y cantó.

Comenzó con una voz suave y baja mientras las notas del piano resonaban por el lugar.

"_Luchando contra estas lagrimas;_

_"Estoy preocupada…_

"_El miedo me tiene mal,_

_"En verdad, mianeyo…_

Ya aquí, su voz se tornó más fuerte, y los muchachos admiraban la manera en que pronunciaba cada palabra.

"_Sácalo hacia afuera,_

"_No lo soporto..._

"_De eso se trata la amistad…_

A la música se le añadió un ritmo más movido y Baeny caminó hacia al frente mientras cantaba.

_"Yo… quiero llorar,_

"_Y no negar._

"_Hoy deseo yo ocultar,_

"_Y aun, adentro,_

"_No está bien._

"_Debo vivir mi vida._

"_Yo sé que, yo sé que,_

"_Yo sé que debo hacerlo._

"_Yo sé que, yo sé que,  
><em>  
>"<em>Yo sé que debo hacerlo.<em>

Se colocaron en fila mientras brincaban, animando al público.

"_¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"¡Pide más y más y no te angusties!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"Tú y yo podemos,_

"_Juntos, lo haremos._

_"¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

_"Y determínalo, d-determínalo…_

_"Odio sentirme_ así, Seuka cantó sola su parte otra vez.

"_Y un día perder._

_"Al escenario ascenderé,_

"_No esperaré,_

"_Miedo no tendré._

_"¡Todos caerán a mis pies!_

Mae Jin y la maknae se le unieron de nuevo aquí.

"_Yo sé que, yo sé que,_

_"Yo sé que debo hacerlo._

_"Yo sé que, yo sé que,_

_"¡Yo sé que debo hacerlo!_, gritó la bailarina.

_"¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"¡Pide más y más y no te angusties!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"Tú y yo podemos,_

"_Juntos, lo haremos_

_"¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

"_Y determínalo, d-determínalo…_

La maknae se le acercó al público y sus amigas se echaron para atrás mientras la pequeña hacía su labor de rapera:

"_Kang Ne está presente, enviada desde el cielo._

_"La música es mi profesión, ¡veterana sin temor!_

_"Mi ritmo es suave; una dulce medicina._

_"¡Trata de nombrar alguien que se nos interponga!_

_"La adrenalina que sientes hace que no puedas respirar-_

_"¡Stop! Solo avanza, déjanos entrar. ¡Knock!_

Entre esto, Mae Jin hacía un baile al estilo dubstep y la cantante principal miraba y aplaudía con el ritmo, la gente siguiéndole la corriente. En esto, Sonsi se le acerco al público y tocó algunas de las manos extendidas de sus fans.

"_Porque vamos a tu casa y,_

_"Siguen sonriendo como si algo va a pasar._

_"¡Reconócelo, somos la pura verdad!_

_"Yo lo hago por amor,_

_"Ellos lo hacen por temor._

_"No lo olvides, no estoy bromeando._

_"¡Solo párate de tu asiento y,_

_"Acompáñanos en este canto…!_, terminó su rap y regreso al escenario mientras su prima le hizo acompañamiento. "_¡Yeah, yeah~!"_

Doe Min regresó al coro, las otras chicas uniéndosele poco a poco, _"¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"¡Pide más y más y no te angusties!_

_"Determínalo, d-determínalo._

"_Tú y yo podemos,_

"_Juntos, lo haremos._

_"¡Convierte este mundo en tu baile!_

_"Y determínalo, d-determínalo._

_"Pues vamos y, vamos y,_

_"Vamos, ponlo en marcha._

_"Pues vamos y, vamos y,_

_"Vamos, ponlo en marcha._

_"¡Es tu baile!_

_"¡Es tu baile!_

_"¡E-Es tu baile!_

_"Determínalo…_

Terminaron las tres en pose cuando la música cesó. La audiencia estalló en aplausos, silbidos y gritos, y las chicas se agarraron de manos y se inclinaron hacia ellos.

Un sólo pensamiento corría por las mentes de los integrantes de Super Junior. _'Son buenas...'_

Kai Nyeol aplaudía también. "_Good, very good_," dijo en inglés, "Pero ahora, iremos a la casa en donde se quedarán. ¡Vamos!"

* * *

><p>Un gran autobús los trajo hasta una zona montañosa, para la confusión de la mayoría. Cuando el camino era demasiado estrecho como para que el bus pudiera caber, tuvieron que agarrar sus cosas y seguir a pie hasta ver una casa.<p>

"¡_Whoa, este sitio es genial_!" Mae Jin exclamó al verla. Era una hermosa vivienda de dos plantas de color crema. El tejado era en forma triangular y en ambos pisos había un balcón, el de abajo siendo más grande y equipado con un pequeño sillón que se columpiaba.

"Y eso es sólo por fuera." Kai Nyeol rió. "Leeteuk-shii, desde este momento, te proclamo como jefe de la casa. Estás a cargo de todo aquí."

"Espérate un segundo. ¿Jefe de la casa? ¿Qué hay de nosotras?" Doe Min se cruzó de brazos.

"Eh... Usted también será jefa de la casa." dijo el anfitrión.

"¿Y por qué ella?" preguntó Eunhyuk. "¿Por qué no alguno de nosotros?"

El Sr. Yoo habló. "Hay un refrán que dice: _Por cada gran hombre que hay, existe una gran mujer tras él..._Es una buena combinación. Él es un buen líder, responsable y ella..."

"Te da miedo." terminó Sonsi.

"Ani, ¿cómo una mujer joven, pequeña e indefensa me va a...?"

Doe Min alzó una ceja y sonrió pícara.

"Okay, es cierto." el hombre sintió un escalofrío. "¡Me aterra a morir!"

Todos rieron y le dieron las llaves a Leeteuk. "Buena suerte, chicos, chicas. Disfruten sus vacaciones y diviértanse." se fue.

"¡Inspeccionemos la casa!" Baeny proclamó, agarrando sus cosas.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo y fueron todos a la puerta. Leeteuk la abrió y entraron todos.

Era una casa como cualquier otra, cosa que brindaba tranquilidad a los artistas. De lo que podían ver, en la parte de abajo estaba la cocina, un baño, la sala, y hasta un armario de mantenimiento. Deduciendo esto, las habitaciones estarían arriba.

Eunhyuk y Donghae se miraron y asintieron con su cabeza. Mae Jin miró a Seuka y ésta le sonrió pícara.

"¡LA HABITACIÓN MÁS GRANDE ES NUESTRA!" gritaron los cuatro en unísono.

Salieron corriendo todos a las escaleras y se atropellaban los unos a los otros por conseguir el dormitorio más espacioso. Ya arriba, abrían y cerraban puertas, divisando cual sería mejor.

"¡Unnie, es ésta! ¡Ésta es más grande!" gritó Baeny.

Rápidamente, la mayor corrió hacia donde estaba la chica. El Mono, quien había estado verificando otra habitación, se abalanzó sobre la cantante para impedirle el paso.

"¡¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Quítate!" gritaba ella.

"¡Es todo tuyo, Hae!" Eunhyuk sostenía fuertemente a Doe Min. "¡Tienes que triunfar!"

Asintiendo, el Pececito volteó a ver la habitación y vio a Mae Jin con sus manos extendidas, bloqueando la puerta abierta. "Ni creas, chico bonito."

Los que se habían quedado abajo subieron las escaleras y ahora miraban expectantes a Donghae, quien sonrió pícaro y contestó en una voz baja.

"Lo siento, Mae."

En un dos por tres, el muchacho corrió hacia ella y se la llevó arrastrada dentro del cuarto.

"¡AAAH!"

"¡Baeny-ah!" Seuka le dió un empujón al rubio y se liberó. Corrió hacia la habitación. "¡Baeny-ah, Baen...!"

"¡No! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Aah, Donghae-ah!" reía la bailarina. "¡Basta, no!"

"_Sorry,_Mae. Tú te lo buscaste." estaban tirados en una de las camas y Donghae siguió haciéndole cosquillas a la chica. Ésta se retorcía y giraba para tratar de evitarlo, y eso lo hacía reír a él.

"Yah, deja eso, Fishy." Eunhyuk los separó. "Suficiente por hoy. No es tu novia ni nada por el estilo."

Virando los ojos, Mae Jin se sentó. "Ne, Romeo, no te bajaré a la Julieta. Calma las revoluciones." rió.

"Pero como pueden ver, discutirán eso en otra habitación, porque ésta," dijo Doe Min, "¡Es nuestra!" la líder y la bailarina se dieron una palmada.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa? Ésta habitación es nuestra, ¿no es así, Hae?"

"Bueno..." se rascó el cuello.

"_'Bueno..._cuando éste pescadito volador se me tiró encima y caímos, la que recibió el golpe y tocó la cama primero fui yo. Así que, nosotras ganamos la recámara." Mae Jin se recostó en el lecho.

Eunhyuk miraba al Fishy con los ojos entrecerrados y éste sonreía nerviosamente. Donghae hizo su camino a la puerta y miró al rubio. "¿Oops?"

"¡¿Oops? ¡Te enseñaré lo que significa eso! ¡Ven acá!" y ambos salieron corriendo por la casa.

"Teukkie-oppa, creo que ésta debe ser nuestra habitación," Doe Min señaló a Baeny, Sonsi y a sí misma. "Pues es la más grande y sería justo, ya que somos tres."

"Kure. Creo que tienes razón. Escuchen chicos, quedan 4 habitaciones exactamente con dos camas cada una. Escojan su compañero de cuarto y tomen una." ordenó el Ángel.

Todos excepto Siwon hicieron lo que les dijeron. Éste se le acercó al líder y preguntó. "Emm, ¿hyung? Somos once y quedan cuatro habitaciones. Eso sólo da para ocho personas."

"Siwi, ahórrate las matemáticas y escúchame. Hay otra recámara igual de grande que la de las chicas. Es la que está cerrada con llave ahora mismo." señaló hacia el otro lado del pasillo. "Tú, Shindong y Hee la ocuparán. Te lo digo a tí solo para que los otros no se alteren. ¿Capish?"

"Ne, pero, ¿por qué no la tomaste tú? ¿Acaso es que tú y Kanginnie piensan hacer algo malo?" chisteó.

"¿No eras tú el religioso? Te me estás dañando, Caballito." Leeteuk le dio en la cabeza mientras reía.

Luego de llamar a Shindong y Heechul y explicarles, la división fue ésta:

Leeteuk y Kangin  
>Eunhyuk y Donghae<br>Kyuhyun y Sungmin  
>Yesung y Ryewook<br>Shindong, Siwon y Heechul  
>Doe Min, Mae Jin y Kang Ne<p>

Desempacaron y ordenaron sus cosas, y estaban todos sentados en un círculo en el piso de la sala. Doe Min y Leeteuk permanecían de pie, en frente de los demás.

Ryewook habló. "Y... ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Bueno," comenzó Leeteuk. "Minnie-ah y yo hemos estado planeando actividades para hacer en el mes que estaremos aquí-"

"¿Un mes? ¿No fueron seis días y cinco noches en el de nosotros?" preguntó Shindong.

"Ne," le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero esta vez están todos y decidieron hacerlo por un mes entero."

El chico asintió la cabeza y Sungmin alzó la mano. "¿Como qué tipo de actividades tendremos, hyung?"

"Habrá juegos, deportes, competencias; ese tipo de cosas. Y la semana que viene iremos al parque acuático Everland Caribbean Bay, que queda muy cerca de aquí." dijo el líder de Suju.

Del grupo en el piso, vinieron reacciones de gusto y emoción al recibir esas noticias.

"Pero lo que hay que decidir ahora," interrumpió Seuka. "¿Qué comeremos?"

Los 'niños' empezaron a pedir diferentes comidas y la muchacha aclaró su garganta. "No me dejaron terminar; tienen para escoger, o hamburguesas, o pizza."

"¡PIZZA!" se escuchó del suelo.

"Eso fue rápido..." musitó la chica de ojos miel. El rubio a su lado rió y dijo. "Voy a ordenarlas ahora, ¿algún pedido?"

"¡Peperonni!"

"¡Anchoas!"

"¡No! ¡Queso!"

"¿Estás loca? ¿No comes más que eso?" preguntó Heechul.

"Mm..." Baeny se puso a pensar. "¡Oh! ¡Tocineta!"

"¡Así se habla!" Hee y ella se dieron una palmada.

"Okay, denme unos minutos." Leeteuk se fue a llamar a otra parte, porque en la sala apenas podía escucharse pensar por el ruido que causaban los demás jóvenes.

"Y, ¿ahora qué?" dijo Eunhyuk.

"¡Ah! ¡Unnie, cuéntanos una historia!" exclamó Sonsi.

"¿Tengo cara de niñera? No."

"Vamos, Brujita," pidió Yesung. "Sólo una, para pasar el rato."

"¡Todos! ¡Activen los ojos de perrito triste!" exclamó Mae Jin. "¡No puede resistirlos!"

Instantáneamente, en los rostros de ellos se observó esas caritas tiernamente tristes y a la líder le comenzó un tic en el ojo.

Todos la miraban con pucheros y Seuka no pudo soportar más. "¡Ash! ¡Está bien, les hago una historia!"

"¡Yea!" celebraban todos.

Doe Min suspiró. "Pero escuchen atentamente, que esto no se repetirá..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 10<strong>

**La cancion usada fue 'Determinate' de Lemonade Mouth... Yo solo la traduci y cambie un poco para que encajara, mas o menos... :B Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos leemos pronto!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Volviiii! Miane la demora con los capitulos, empece las clases otra vez y ahora apenas tengo tiempo para subir capitulos... Hoy les subire dos para compensar, si? :3**

**Btw: yo habia empezado a ver Adonis Camp, pero no se que paso que el canal por donde yo lo veia los quitaron y... veran lo diferente que lo hice(mi amiga me lo conto DESPUES de que yo habia hecho este cap.. y, sere honesta, por ****vagancia****, me rehuse a cambiarlo...)**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece, solo "T'G48", cual invente con mi unnie del alma. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Situaciones en casa<strong>

Doe Min estaba contándoles una historia y los que estaban sentados la miraban atentamente.

"...Y entonces-"

"¡Llegaron las pizzas!" Leeteuk gritó de la puerta.

"-¡Llegaron las pizzas y se acabó el cuento!" Seuka corrió a ayudarle al rubio a cargar las varias cajas de pizza.

"¡Yah! ¿Qué le pasó a la niñita?" preguntó Donghae.

"¡Ash, Teukkie! ¡Dañaste la historia!" Kangin se quejaba.

"Qué bueno que lo hizo. Ryewook-ah tenía miedo, ¿no es así, Wookie?"

"Ani, Yesung-hyung... Tú eres el que se está escondiendo."

Todos miraron a Yesung y éste estaba casi metido dentro de los cojines del sofá. "¡Pssht! N-No es así, estaba verificando si la suavidad del sofá era correcta..."

"Te pones más extraño cada día, Yesungie." murmuró Sungmin.

"¿De qué trataba la historia?" Leeteuk preguntó, posicionando las pizzas en medio de la sala. "No tengan miedo, tomen."

Cogiendo un pedazo, Kang Ne contestó. "Era sobre una niña que fue de noche al bosque a recoger leña luego de que se peleara con su madre, gracias a que ésta le amenazó de que si no lo hacía, la echaría de la casa como hizo con el resto de sus hermanos..." la miraron raro. "¿Qué? Estoy muy pendiente a los detalles." sonrió.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Seuka se ofreció para ir a ver quien era. "Uhh... Creo que tenemos una visita..." Doe Min dio paso a aguien.

Entró una muchacha de pelo marrón oscuro, amarrado en un rabo alto y usaba espejuelos. Vestía una camisa rosa y falda mahón, cuales abrazaban sus curvas perfectamente. Detrás de ella, le seguía un camarógrafo.

"_Yo~ Mannaseo, mannaseo, mannaseo. Yo~ Mannaseo, mannaseo, mannaseo_~" rapeaba, una vez que llegó frente a ellos en la sala.

Las chicas estaban confundidas, al igual que la mayoría de todo Super Junior, pero sólo seis de ellos sabían quien era la extraña mujer.

"Yah, Minjung-ah, deja eso y explícales ya." Kangin dijo.

"Kangin-shii, veo que no has cambiado en nada." ella respondió y el Mapache sonrió.

"Hola, Minjung-ah." saludó Shindong.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, la muchacha sonrió. "Hola, Shindong-ah."

Minjung les explicó a las chicas que su estancia no era para vacacionar, aunque sí tendrían su viaje a Caribbean Bay y su diversión. "Como verán, esto es un programa llamado 'Forever Adonis Camp'. Leeteuk, Shindong, Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk y Donghae habían estado en el mismo, llamado 'Super Adonis Camp', y por eso es que la mayoría de ustedes no me conocen. Annyeong, yo soy Lee Minjung, y soy la encargada de la pensión en este pequeño programa."

"¿Qué haremos?" dijo la líder de T'G48.

"Que bueno que preguntas, Doe Min-ah," sonrió pícara. "Ustedes estarán siendo grabados por cámaras en cada habitación de la casa. Me imagino que Eeteuk les dijo anteriormente lo que harían, ¿no?"

Todos asintieron.

"La cosa es que sobrevivirán un mes con poco dinero y estarán divididos en equipos. Cada equipo recibirá 70000won para las compras de los alimentos. Los capitanes ya están nombrados. Doe Min, Leeteuk, párense a mi lado." los dos mencionados hicieron lo que les dijeron y ella continuó. "Bien, ahora tendremos un sorteo para determinar los equipos."

Minjung sacó un recipiente lleno de papelitos. "Ok, aquí están los nombres de todos menos los capitanes. Capitanes, ustedes sacarán sus compañeros. Tendrán un equipo de siete personas. De ninguna manera se pueden cambiar, ¿araso? Escojan sabiamente."

Leeteuk y Doe Min introdujeron sus manos y sacaron seis papelitos.

"Okay," dijo la chica de espejuelos, "En el equipo de Doe Min-shii, tenemos a..."

"Heechul."

"Y, ¿en el de Leeteuk-shii?"

"Wookie."

La líder de T'G48 siguió con el próximo papel. "Kangin."

"Eunhyuk." leyó el rubio mayor.

"Mae Jin."

"Kang Ne."

"Shindong."

"Siwon."

"Yesung... ¡¿_Yesung_?! ¡¿_Tendré al Miun en mi equipo_?!"

Minjung se encogió de hombros. "No se pueden cambiar."

Leeteuk dio una risa baja y siguió. "Donghae."

"Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun."

"Kure. Ahora que están asignados en equipos, iremos al mercado, donde cada equipo escogerá la comida que consumirán por el resto del mes."

* * *

><p>Luego de llegar del mercado con fundas llenas de alimentos, no quedaba mucho dinero y Minjung partió a quien sabe donde. Ahora, estaban todos dispersos en la gran sala.<p>

"Qué aburrimiento..." dijo Heechul.

Kangin asintió. "¿Por qué no jugamos?"

"Okay, ¿qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Eunhyuk.

"El juego de las cartas. Ya saben, ¿en el que se tienen que pasar con la boca? Pero no tiene que ser de acuerdo a los equipos, sólo hagamos una línea larga de gente."

"Ne." contestó Shindong. "Y ustedes, chicas, ¿están de acuerdo?"

Mae Jin se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

"Jugaré yo también." dijo Sonsi.

La líder de T'G48 se paró. "Yo no tengo ánimos para jugar. Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitan. Adiós."

"¿Qué le picó a ésta?" Yeye dijo. "Voy a ver que le pasa, vengo pronto..."

Leeteuk asintió. "Bien, pues entonces, ¿jugaremos todos menos Yesung y Doe Min?"

"Ne." dijeron los demás en unísono.

Se colocaron en una fila que comenzaba en la sala con Leeteuk, seguido por Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kang Ne, Heechul, Sungmin, Ryewook, Mae Jin, Donghae y terminaba con Kangin, casi entrando a la cocina.

"Todos, sus manos detrás de su espalda, por favor." dijo Leeteuk. Tomó el paquetito de cartas y sacó una. "Hana, dul, ses." y la agarró con su boca, ofreciéndosela a Shindong.

Éste hábilmente la pegó a sus labios y la pasó a Eunhyuk. De Eunhyuk la pasó a Siwon y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a Kangin, quien la depositó a su lado, en el piso. "Ya está, Teukkie. La próxima."

Leeteuk asintió y cogió otra tarjeta, se la pasó a Shindong y él se la pasó a Eunhyuk. El rubio se la dió a Siwon y éste la pasó Kyuhyun. El mankae la se la iba dando a Sonsi y-

"¡_Agh_! ¡_Te odio, estúpido_!"

Justo cuando se la daba a Kang Ne, se escuchó un grito de la parte de arriba. El muchacho sin querer dejó de succionar la carta y sus labios chocaron con los de la rapera.

Colorado, se disculpó. "Miane, en realidad no fue mi intención."

"No tienes que pedir disculpas, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito..." contestó ella, también ruborizada.

"Ese grito sonó como Seuka-unnie." Mae Jin se levantó rápido y fue a ver que pasaba. Los demás igualmente se pararon y la siguieron arriba.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutos antes...<em>

**POV Doe Min**

"Yo no tengo ánimos para jugar. Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitan. Adiós." me paré y fui a las escaleras.

Llegué al segundo piso y antes de entrar a mi cuarto, suspiré. Inconsientemente, me toqué los labios... Justo hoy acababa de recibir mi primer beso y no pude evitar sonreír como todo una niñita. Y, ¿en realidad había sido con el actor Kim Kibum? No lo podía creer.

Agarré la manija de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarla, habló una voz.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Era el tonto del Miun, lo que faltaba. "¿Qué quieres?"

Se recostó de la pared de al frente y me miró serio. "Vine a ver por qué estás tan extraña." dijo él. ¿Qué se cree?

"Estaba bien hasta que llegaste." le escupí.

"¿Porqué siempre eres tan mala conmigo?" preguntó Yesung, cruzándose de brazos.

Fui a contestarle, pero no encontré que decir. En verdad... no estaba segura de la respuesta.

Y yo no lo iba a dejar saber como quiera. Así que me quedé callada y un silencio nos envolvió. Él aclaró su garganta. "Ash, como quieras, te dejo. Oh, y, para que sepas, ese beso no fue real."

"Y, ¿crees que tú eres alguien para decidir ese tipo de cosas?"

Sonrió burlón. "Sé perfectamente lo que es un beso bien dado. Y ese no fue uno."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

Se me acercó. "No debías haber dicho eso."

En menos tiempo en el que yo podría haberme movido, me pinchó contra la puerta y me besó. Sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, y las mías, congeladas a mis lados. Yo me quedé quieta mientras él asaltaba mi boca con la suya, a veces hasta mordiendo suavemente mis labios.

Cuando al fin comenzé a responderle, él se separó. "Buenas noches, _Brujita_." guiñó el ojo.

"Qué... Qué..." ¡Ash! Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar. El mocoso del Miun sonrió pícaro de nuevo y se dió la vuelta.

"Yah, si no tienes nada que decir, me marcho. Dulces sueños." y entró a su cuarto.

Tenía ganas de llorar, reír, brincar, maldecir- ¡de todo! Luego de unos segundos de estar parada como una tonta, grité. "¡Agh! ¡Te odio, estúpido!"

Escuché pasos provenientes de la escalera y me compuse.

Baeny vino a donde mi. "Yah, Doe Min-ah, ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Estas bien, unnie?" preguntó Kang Ne, igual de tierna que siempre.

Discretamente, tragué saliva y contesté. "Ne. ¿Porqué no habría de estar bien?"

"Te oímos gritar y pues..." decía Leeteuk-oppa, "Creímos que te pasó algo."

"Nos asustaste bastante, Minnie-noona." dijo el otro rubio. Su amigo, el chico que aplastó a Baeny hace ratito, asintió su cabeza.

Me rasqué el cuello, avergonzada de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo a causa de que me alteré por el feo de Yesung. "Lo siento... Por favor, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo y no se preocupen por mi."

"Okay." contestaron todos y bajaron a la sala. Que chorro de mal educados; cualquier persona bien educada diría algo como: "No, no, no, necesitamos asegurarnos" o "¿Estás segura? Si quieres hablar con alguien, soy de confianza".

Eran todos unos completos insensibles. Me adentré al cuarto y me cambié para dormir antes de tirarme a la cama, todavía pensando en aquella sensación que me causó Yesung. Me tapé la cara con la almohada e inhalé antes de pegar un grito.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Yesung<strong>

"...Dulces sueños." entré a la habitación que compartía con Wookie y suspiré. Lentamente, me cambié a un conjunto de pijamas que había traído y me recosté en la cama.

Acomodé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y me quedé un rato mirando el techo. Dirigí mi vista hacia la mesita de noche y vi una foto de mis tortugas. Sonreí y la agarré. "No se preocupen, Ttangkominh y Ttangkko. Appa llegará a buscarlos dentro de un mes. Sobreviviré estar en el equipo de esa bruja por ustedes. Sólo por ustedes, ¿araso?"

Devolví el pequeño cuadro a su lugar y seguí mirando el techo. "Sip, la bruja esa conoció su peor enemigo. Y no siento el menor arrepentimiento de que la besé..."

De repente, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho. Yo... Yo besé a... a... ¡¿La bruja?!

Mi pecho se comprimió al recordar lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal<strong>

"¡_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_!"

Kyuhyun miró hacia las escaleras, alarmado. "Yesung-hyung y Doe Min-noona estan gritando... ¿Significa que es algo malo?"

Heechul rió. "No necesariamente tiene que ser algo malo..."

Mae Jin casi escupe su soda en el piso, pero en vez, comenzó a ahogarse. Donghae, estando al lado de ella, le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que la bebida pasara.

"Estás mal de la cabeza, Hee-Hee-unnie." Sonsi reía. Heechul le sacó la lengua.

"No creo que ese sea el caso, Heechul, pero gracias por compartir tus pervertidades con los demás." Leeteuk dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Yah! ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! Son ustedes los que piensan sucio."

Siwon habló. "Hay cámaras por todo el lugar. Dudo mucho que ellos quieran que algo así salga en televisión. Además, ni se gustan."

"Hmm... Yo no estaría seguro de eso. Es la primera vez que veo a Yesungie así." Shindong decía, riendo.

"Ne. Ha estado actuando raro desde que se conocieron." Eunhyuk dijo.

Donghae rió por lo bajo. "Más raro de lo que es."

Kangin viró los ojos. "Yah, ¿seguimos con el juego?"

"Kure, una última ronda y me voy a dormir. Tengo sueño..." la bailarina de T'G48 dijo. Volvieron a pasar las cartas y Ryewook se la dio a Mae Jin.

Cogiéndola, se la ofreció a Donghae, pero a mitad, bostezó. El muchacho rápidamente actuó y atrapó la carta antes de que se cayera. La cosa es... que tuvo oportunidad de pillarla un poco tarde, y esta se encontraba ahora contra el cuello de la chica. Era una situación muy incómoda y ninguno sabía que hacer.

Shindong estalló en risa y sus compañeros le siguieron. Hasta la misma Baeny y el Pececito reían. El chico logró remover la tarjeta con su boca y la pasó a Kangin, finalizando el juego.

Recogieron el desorden que habían hecho en la sala y se dirigieron arriba. Allí, Leeteuk le sonrió a todos. "Ok, esto ha sido muy interesante. Ahora, me retiro. Que descansen." Se despidieron y fueron rumbo a sus cuartos para dormir.

* * *

><p>Donghae se despertó temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Un poco demasiado para su gusto. Verificando la hora, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al darse cuenta de que eran las 7:13am.<p>

Corrió una mano por su cabello marrón en frustración y suspiró al ver al Mono durmiendo tranquilo en la otra cama. Se puso un abrigo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, a la cocina.

Al llegar, tuvo una pequeña sorpresa cuando se encontró a Mae Jin, vestida en sus pijamas y un delantal, preparando el desayuno.

"Annyeong-hasseyo." dijo el chico.

"¡Aah!" gritó ella. "Oh, eres tú... ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto!"

Riendo, caminó hacia ella. "Así que, ¿qué estas haciendo?"

Baeny sonrió y dijo. "Panqueques."

"¿Panqueques? ¿Estás bromeando?"

"Ani, ¡son buenos!" protestó ella.

"Ya lo sé, pero, ¿sabes cómo hacerlos?"

"Lee Donghae, estás insultándome." lo señaló con su espátula y sonrió pícara. "Tomé los materiales necesarios para tu equipo. Suerte que también compraron para hacer panquques. Si quieres, puedes ayudarme."

"Esta bien." dijo él, a punto de tocar la cuchara.

"Lávate las manos, primero."

Fishy suspiró. "Kure, Omma." burló. Luego de hacer lo ordenado por Mae Jin, le preguntó qué haría. La chica le dijo que preparara la mezcla.

Hae le echó la harina, huevos, leche y batió la mezcla con una cuchara. Mae Jin se le acercó. "Se ve bien."

"¿Quieres la cuchara?" preguntó él.

Baeny asintió. "Ne." sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"Pues, no puedes, porque yo la quiero." Donghae colocó la mezcla en la mesa y con su dedo, raspó la cuchara y lamió la crema alegremente. La chica estaba boqui-abierta. "¡Yah, Donghae!" se quejó.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dame esa cuchara!" Mae Jin trató de quitarle el utensilio, pero el joven la alzó en alto. Aun en puntillas, la bailarina no alcanzaba. "¡Ash! Eres muy malo..."

Ella se rindió y se fue a atender los otros panqueques que tenía en la estufa. Declarándolos listos, los sirvió en platos y los colocó en la mesa. El muchacho se le acercó detrás y le pegó la cuchara en el cachete a Baeny.

La chica de ojos café soltó un gritito de sorpresa y procedió a quitarle la cuchara a Donghae. Comenzó a perseguirlo por la cocina y estaba a ley de embarrarlo cuando llegaron a la cocina Sungmin, Kangin y Leeteuk.

"Annyeong-hasse... ¿_yo_?" dijo el líder, viendo que Mae Jin sostenía al Pececito por el cuello de la camisa y estaba posicionada como para abofetearlo con la cuchara. Sungmin y Kangin reían silenciosamente.

"A-Annyeong-hasseyo, Eeteuk-ah. Estoy preparando panqueques, ¿quieres uno? Hay varios ya servidos... ¡Coman!" la chica ofreció, soltando a Donghae.

Los tres recién llegados tomaron asiento y fueron rápidos en comenzar a comer su desayuno.

"Mmm, Baeny-shii, están riquísimos." aprobó Leeteuk.

Sungmin asintió. "Sí, y, ¿acaso esos son trozos de chocolate?"

"Cásate conmigo." dijo Kangin. "Necesito comer esto por el resto de mi vida."

"Gracias, así es, y estoy halagada, pero soy muy joven todavía." rió la muchacha, contestándole a todos.

"Yah, Donghae, ¿tu le ayudaste?" preguntó el rubio.

"Ne."

"Buen trabajo." dijo Sungmin.

Kangin lo miró. "¿Me pasas el jarabe?" Sungmin tomó el pote y se lo dio. Siguieron comiendo en silencio y Mae Jin y Donghae siguieron haciendo el desayuno. Pronto, todos se habían despertado y bajado a desayunar.

Baeny le daba los panqueques en platos al Fishy y éste se dedicaba a ponerlos frente a sus compañeros. También, el chico les sirvió jugo de china y cuando todos ya tenían su desayuno, los cocineros agarraron sus propios platos y se sentaron con los demás.

"Guau, felicidades a la chef, ésto está genial." Siwon comentó antes de comerse otro pedazo de panqueque.

"¡Ssfii, delhiciohsso!" Shindong habló con la boca llena. Heechul lo regañó, ya que todo lo que salía de el gordito le caía como lluvia a él.

"Comawo." agradeció Mae Jin.

Donghae protestó. "Yah, ¿qué hay de mí? ¡Yo soy su asistente!"

"Tu igual, mi Julieta hermosa." Eunhyuk le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Yah, estamos comiendo!" gruñó Yesung.

Kang Ne rió y cambió de tema. "Leeteuk-shii, Doe Min-unnie, ¿qué hay planeado para hoy?"

"Hoy iremos a hacer una obra de caridad a un orfanato." declaró el chico.

Doe Min continuó. "Ahí tienen niños de los seis meses hasta los 8 años."

"Y pensamos que sería bonito si pasáramos el día allí e hiciéramos una donación." terminó él.

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego a los jefes y capitanes. "¡Ne!" contestaron en unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 11<strong>

**Que creen? Bien? Mal? Haganmelo saber con un review! ;)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aqui notaran la diferencia con el programa y el revolu que hice XD Aun asi, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece(me cansa escribir esto, pero tengo que ponerlo en todos los capitulos... aparte de que en algunos, se me olvidaba ponerlo :$).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: El primer día<strong>

El orfanato era un edificio grande. En la parte de en frente había una pequeña área de juegos y el piso estaba pintado simulando un arcoíris; completamente diferente a lo que algunos pensaban.

"Hmm, éste lugar no es lo que esperaba..." dijo Mae Jin.

Kyuhyun contestó. "¿Cómo creías que era? ¿Oscuro y sombrío, como en las películas?"

"Mm." admitió.

"No todos son así, Baeny." Doe Min comentó. Leeteuk la miró preocupado y ella sonrió. "Vamos."

Entraron e inmediatamente, el sonido de risa infiltró sus oídos. Niños de todos los tamaños y edades corrían por el lugar, jugando y compartiendo.

Una encargada se les acercó y dijo. "Oh, hola. Que bueno que pudieron venir, se los agradezco mucho." les dio la mano a cada uno.

"No tienes porque darnos las gracias. Fuimos voluntarios, ¿no?" sonrió Leeteuk. "Y, ¿en qué deberíamos ayudar primero?"

"Kure, pues, ¿quién es bueno con los niños?"

Mae Jin alzó la mano de Sonsi. Donghae también levantó su mano.

Heechul habló. "No soy un experto, pero mi cara ayuda con mucho."

La chica parpadeó y volteó hacia Kang Ne. "¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con los más chicos? Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar."

"Ne." dijo la rapera y sonrió.

"¡Bien! Donghae-shii, ¿usted podría encargarse de los de cuatro a ocho años con los demás mientras Kang Ne-shii y yo atendemos a los bebés?"

Ahí, todos asintieron. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando la muchacha los paró. "Oh, Mae Jin-shii, Doe Min-shii, ¿vendrían conmigo ustedes también?"

Seuka y Baeny se miraron. La bailarina lentamente dijo que sí. "Debo advertirte, no soy muy genial con niños..."

"Yo tampoco..."

Ella rió. "No se preocupen, chicas. Les enseñaré a sacar todo su instinto maternal a la luz."

"Okay... Pues, ¿mi equipo?" dijo la capitana, "Jueguen y den una mano con los niños, en lo que Baeny y yo nos encargamos de los más chicos, ¿araso?"

Con un "Ne" de sus compañeros, la otra chica se las llevó.

Los Sujus se quedaron en la otra parte del orfanato.

Kangin de pronto rió. "Te ignoraron con estilo, Hee." dijo, recordando lo que acababa de pasar hace casi cinco minutos.

"Feh, no sabe de lo que se pierde."

"Yo creo que si..."

"¿Ajussi?"

La atención de todos los muchachos se centró en una niñita, no más grande que cinco años, quien había agarrado el pantalón de Kangin.

"¿Sí?" preguntó el Mapache.

"¿Jugarás a las muñecas conmigo?" sus ojos estaban tiernamente rogándole al chico y éste no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. "Araso."

"Aaw, que lindo." Eunhyuk rió.

La niña se le acercó y movió un dedito en frente de la cara de él. "No seas malo con el ajussi. Ajussi es muy bueno." dijo. Kangin sonrió grandemente.

_'Kanginnie ya encontró su niño favorito.'_ pensó Leeteuk, asegurándose de no reír en ese momento (ella lo regañaría a él también).

Eunhyuk tartamudeó. "A-Ani, yo no me burlé de él."

"Entonces tú también jugarás conmigo. Ka-ja." le agarró la mano y se llevó a dos de los integrantes a jugar.

"Ahí tienen su ejemplo a seguir." rió Sungmin, observando como se marchaban aquellos tres.

Siwon asintió su cabeza. "Así es... Y, ¿qué esperan? ¡Escojan su niño!" los chicos se esparcieron por el lugar.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, Doe Min-shii. Lo estás haciendo perfecto." dijo la encargada.<p>

"Jej, no soy tan mala como pensé." Doe Min sonrió. En sus brazos, cargaba con un tierno bebé con ojos marrones oscuros que la miraban curiosamente.

"Por lo menos, ahora sé manejar a los más peques, pero..." decía Mae Jin, acostando a una bebita que se acababa de dormir en sus brazos. "Quisiera, si no es mucha molestia..."

"Quiere jugar con los más grandecitos." comentó Kang Ne, haciéndole muecas a un niñito. "Quiere jugar, la chica quiere jugar~." decía con la voz juguetona, hablándole al bebé, quien reía.

"Kure, ve. Sonsi y yo tenemos esto bajo control." dijo la líder de T'G48.

Felizmente, Baeny se fue para el otro lado del orfanato, en donde estaban los muchachos.

"Mae Jin-ah se veía alegre de irse con los demás." dijo la chica encargada.

Doe Min sonrió pícara. "Es que al fin encuentra niños de su edad para jugar."

"Unnie," Kang Ne rió. "No seas mala."

* * *

><p>Al llegar al área de 4-8 años, Mae Jin vio a Yesung, nervioso, al lado de una niñita.<p>

El chico balanceaba su peso de pie en pie, evadiendo mirar la cara de la chiquilla. Ella lo miraba atentamente, esperando a que le hicieran caso.

El peli-negro se rindió y volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿Qué pasa?"

De repente, la niña estalló el llanto y el cantante saltó, asustado. "¡Oh, shh...! ¡P-Por favor, no llores! ¡Jebal!" rogaba, ahora de rodillas, Yesung a la pequeña.

Mae Jin iba a salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver al Pescadito de Suju rápidamente arribando al lado de la niñita. Se acercó un poco y observó.

"Yah, hyung, ¿porqué ahora estás asustando niñitas?" regañó Donghae, burlón.

"¡A-Ani! ¡Yo no hice nada!"

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y Donghae la tomó en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla. "Lo más seguro, la asustaste porque estás todo de negro..."

Cabizbajo, el otro chico se marchó y Baeny se le acercó al Fishy, riendo. "Yesung-ah no tiene mucha suerte con las chicas, ¿no es así?"

"Ja, jaj. Ne, a hyung le falta ese instinto-"

"¿Maternal?" bromeó la bailarina.

Donghae viró los ojos. "Muy graciosa." colocó a la niña en el piso. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Ne." contestó la pequeña, secándose las lágrimas y su nariz corrediza.

Mae Jin se le acercó. "Ese chico te asustó, ¿eh?"

Asintió.

"No le tengas miedo, es un tonto."

Sonrió.

Mae Jin sonrió de vuelta. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hong Min Chan."

"Bueno, Min Chan-ah, ¿quisieras jugar a algo conmigo?"

"Ne, agassi, juguemos al té. Ajussi, tú también." la chiquilla los tomó de la mano y los arrastró.

* * *

><p>Yesung merodeaba, molesto. "'¿Porqué andas asustando niñitas?'... 'Es porque estás todo de negro'." repetía. "Bah, no es mi culpa que los niños no aprecien la moda..."<p>

Había caminado por todo el sitio, saludando a sus compañeros mientras compartían con los pequeños.

Shindong jugaba a los autos con unos lindos trillizos. Leeteuk les narraba cuentos a otros cinco chicos y el eterno maknae ayudaba al actuar las historias. Heechul se dejó maquillar por dos niñas, quienes, francamente, sabían lo que hacían.

El Caballo de Suju, irónicamente, daba paseos a los chiquillos en su espalda. Kangin y Eunhyuk permanecían jugando con muñecas.

Donghae y la bailarina de T'G48 tomaban té imaginario con una niña. Mae Jin y la pequeña reían al ver que el Pecesito no cabía en su silla. Y Sungmin y Kyuhyun hacían manualidades con un pequeño grupo; el peli-marrón les enseñaba sus técnicas de origami y el otro ayudaba lo mejor que podía a los niños.

Sip. Todos estaban ayudando en el orfanato perfectamente. Todos menos él.

Yesung suspiró y siguió caminando. Se encontró en el otro lado del edificio y a su lado derecho divisó un ventanal de vidrio.

Mirando por él, vio las caritas de los bebés y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas criaturitas que envió Dios al mundo... tan inocentes y tan pequeñas, que han sido abandonadas por sus padres. En su corazón, el chico sintió tristeza, pero también felicidad y agradecimiento al entender que él tenía tan buenos papás.

Sus ojos recorrieron el nursery y se posaron en la silueta de Doe Min. Ésta estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, acurrucando a un bebé. Para él, era una vista extraña de apreciar. Nunca pensó que la 'bruja' pudiera verse así de pura y hermosa.

_'¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios piensas?!'_después de despejar su mente de esos ridículos pensamientos, se quedó observando.

Veía como la líder arrullaba al pequeñín, meciéndolo suavemente mientras decía algo que él no podía entender. Luego, la maknae se lo pidió para colocarlo en una cuna y la chica de ojos miel se paró.

Las féminas miraron a su alrededor, satisfechas, y se marcharon con la encargada para dejar que los huerfanitos durmieran.

El chico se quedó mirando el sitio en donde estaba Seuka parada hace ratito y sonrió. _'Inesperadamente tierna... ¿Quién diría?'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Princesa Park<em>, su té y galletas están listas. Espero que le gusten."

"Si, _Reina Hong_. Kamsamnida." replicó Mae Jin a la niña, tomando una galleta de plástico en su mano y pretendiendo comérsela.

"_Príncipe Lee_, no sea tímido. Usted también beba té y coja galletas."

Donghae sonrió e hizo reverencia. "Kure, Su Alteza." agarró su taza de té, y con el dedo alzado, chupó de su bebida. Luego hizo como la muchacha y pretendió comerse su galleta.

"Muy bien. ¡Oh! El té se está acabando. Haré más. Vuelvo en un rato." la niña se llevó una pequeña tetera a no se donde, dejando a la 'Princesa Park' y al 'Príncipe Lee' solos en la mesa.

"Y bien, señor Príncipe," musitó Baeny. "¿Ya tiene pensado quién hará la coreografía de Taemin?"

"Mm, Eunhyuk ya me dijo que haría la parte con gusto, señorita Princesa."

"¡Genial! Si todo va como planeado, a fin de mes tendremos el video listo para enviárselo a Jonghyun." aplaudió alegremente la chica.

El Pescadito rió de momento. "¿No es raro esto? Hace días, tú y yo bromeabamos de 'Majestad' y míranos ahora; Príncipe y Princesa."

"Ja, ja, ja. Min Chan-shii es tan pequeña, pero tiene una gran imaginación."

Luego de unos minutos, la chiquilla volvió. "Ajussi, agassi," comenzó, "Tendremos que parar el juego. Un señor me dijo que los necesitaba a ambos para algo importante. Era rubio y cuando me sonrió, dos hoyitos aparecieron en sus cachetes..." rió.

"Eeteuk." ambos bailarines confirmaron.

"Vamos, Mae. Si nos ha cortado la hora del té, debe ser algo realmente importante." dijo Donghae, parándose de su silla. Notó que su trasero se atascó y luchó por despegarse del asiento.

Mae Jin rió por lo bajo. "Okay." se agachó a nivel de la niña. "Miane, Hong-shii. El príncipe y yo nos tenemos que ir."

La niña asintió. "Esta bien. Pero, ¿algún día volverán a jugar al té conmigo?"

La bailarina miró al peli-marrón. Éste le dió una sonrisa triste. Volteando a la pequeña, contestó. "Ne, volveremos."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"...Lo prometo." le otorgó su meñique y chocaron sus pulgares, cerrando el trato. Se despidieron de la niña y fueron a buscar a Leeteuk y los demás.

Los encontraron en fila, en frente de reporteros, aguantando un cheque gigantesco.

"¡Unnie!" exclamó Kang Ne al ver a los bailarines llegar.

"Ah, Donghae, ven acá." Eunhyuk hizo señas de que el chico se pusiera en fila. Doe Min hizo lo mismo con Baeny y ahora estaban todos detrás del pedazo de cartón.

La encargada de antes estaba allí también, sonriendo con sus compañeras. Doe Min decidió hablar. "Es nuestro privilegio y honor el presentarle al orfanato de Seúl con este cheque de $1,000,000. Pues, nos hemos dado cuenta del ardúo trabajo que tienen que hacer estas personas para recibir a cada uno de estos niños y ayudarlos a encontrar un hogar seguro."

"Las felicito por la labor que han hecho por todos estos años. En realidad, son personas como ustedes las que me hacen pensar que este mundo no está tan malo como dicen en las noticias. Desde el fondo de mi corazón: Comabsumida. Y espero que acepten este dinero para que puedan seguir ayudando a los pequeños que vienen aquí." Leeteuk terminó. Los artistas hicieron reverencias e inmediatamente comenzaron los asaltos de los flashes de las cámaras.

A fin de cuentas, compartieron un rato más y luego se fueron a la casa.

* * *

><p>Heechul estaba aburrido. Mm, no. Estaba súper-mega-terriblemente-que-si-no-hacía-algo-se-moría-del-aburrimiento.<p>

Suspiró. Como no tenía más que hacer, buscó su computadora y se acomodó en el sofá. Entró a su página de twitter y antes de que pudiera entrar su estado (Aburridisisisisísimo con coraje*), se percató de algo muy peculiar en la lista de 'trends'.

Curioso acerca de esa tendencia, abrió una pestaña en su computadora y fue a Google, donde comenzó a investigar. El chico se echó a reír duro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y Siwon y Eunhyuk pronto fueron a averiguar qué le había causado tanto alboroto.

"¿Qué ocurre, hyung?" preguntó el rubio.

Incapaz de controlar su risa, Heechul decidió que era mejor mostrarles que decirles. Entregándoles su laptop a los muchachos, esperó sus reacciones.

Siwon fue el primero en leer lo que decía y rió. Eunhyuk tenía una mirada confusa, luego abrió los ojos como platos y después echó a reír también.

Donghae apenas salía del baño, vestido en ropa casual, cuando escuchó a los tres locos en el sofá a carcajadas. "¿Wae?"

"Mira esto." Eunhyuk le dio el ordenador portátil entre risas, para volver a sentarse con Siwon y Heechul.

El chico de los ojos café suspiró, acomodó la toalla que colgaba alrededor de su cuello en un colchón y pensó. _'Probablemente, estos tres son fugitivos de algún manicomio... En fin, vamos a ver...' comenzó a leer. 'El término... ¿MaeHae? Se refiere a la pareja de Lee Donghae de Super Junior, y nueva sensación... ¡¿Park Mae Jin de T'G48?!'_

"¡¿Mwoh?!" exclamó, haciendo a un lado la computadora.

"¡Yah! ¡Cuidado con eso, Pez!" dijo el mayor. "Y ya no puedes evitarlo. Ya tienen hasta fanfics de MaeHae."

"Donghae-hyung, ¿porqué no me dijiste que te gustaba Baeny-ah?" Siwon preguntó. "Con razón es que todos estos días me has estado lanzando miradas asesinas..."

Eunhyuk también habló. "Esa tendencia no puede ser cierta. ¡Pues, significaría que mi Julieta me está pegando el cuerno!" pausó. "O, ¿acaso es que eso es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo?"

"¡Ash, chicos!"

"Escucha esto, Fishy," Heechul aclaró su garganta y leyó en voz alta. "'Su susurro causó que el muchacho se estremeciera y Donghae no aguantó más. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente...' ¡Oh, Donghae!" burló.

El peli-marrón agarró una almohada y se tapó la cara, pensando. _'¡Tierra, trágame!'_

Yesung entró en dirección de la cocina, comiéndose una manzana. "¿Ahora qué insecto les picó a ustedes?"

"MaeHae." Siwon dijo.

"Ah, sí," Yesung sonrió pícaro. "Leí un fanfic y todo. No está mal... Por lo menos, no tiene nada de EunHae implicado."

"¡Yesung-hyung, no tú también!"

"Lo siento, Hae, pero no se puede negar que tú y ella han sido bien apegados desde que se conocieron." la Nube terminó su manzana y se deshizo de la semilla en el bote de basura.

"Y, ¿saben lo más gracioso de todo esto?" Eunhyuk preguntó, riendo. "¡Donghae sigue siendo la mujer en esa relación!" y todos volvieron a reír descontroladamente.

Kyuhyun se hizo presente e inconscientemente rescató al pececito. "Hyungs, alístense."

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Eunhyuk, calmándose.

"Saldremos a cenar en unos minutos." el malvado maknae sonrió.

"Okay." vino la respuesta unísona de los otros cinco en la sala.

Un silencio cómodo cayó entre los miembros de Super Junior y Donghae respiró aliviado.

Heechul lo vio y sonrió pícaro. "¡Kyu, tengo algo divertido que contarte!"

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en un restaurante. No era muy elegante, ni demasiado casual. Por primera vez desde que la conocieron, Minjung les permitió salir de la casa y comer en un sitio así, con la condición de que serían filmados, aún(y ellos pagaran su comida con su propio dinero), y estos rápidamente dijeron que no había problema. Y, por ahora, Suju y T'G48 disfrutaban de su delicioso Jeonbokjuk, sin discusión alguna.<p>

Una camarera se dirigió a la enorme mesa y dijo. "¿Alguien desea una renovación de sus bebidas?"

Cuando los "no"s y las negaciones cruzaron la mesa, ella sonrió. "Araso. Bueno, esto es para ustedes." de su bandeja, colocó tres vasos en frente de cada niña T'G48.

"Emm, ¿agassi? Nosotros no ordenamos eso..." Doe Min dijo, tratando de no sonar molesta.

"Lo sé. Alguien los ordenó para ustedes. Pueden decir que tienen un admirador secreto en sus manos. Disfruten." y se fue a la cocina.

"¡Genial! ¡Refrescos gratis!" la bailarina principal fue rápida en agarrar la soda y justo antes de que pudiera probar el líquido...

"Espera," intervino Sonsi. "No lo bebas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo?"

Kang Ne negó con la cabeza. "Anio, es sólo que... es demasiado fácil."

"Ella tiene razón," Doe Min estuvo de acuerdo. "Me parece extraño."

"Oh, vamos," dijo Heechul. "¿No crees que estás siendo un poco paranóica?"

"Sí. No es como si estuviera envenenado ni nada." Kyuhyun añadió.

"Nunca dijimos nada al respecto de ser envenenado."

Shindong y los demás observaban atentamente, repentinamente interesados. Kyuhyun se quedó en silencio y, en voz baja, Heechul hervía de rabia.

Un partido de miradas comenzó entre las tres chicas y los malvados intelectuales. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, la maknae femenina reajustó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja y sonrió. "Ok. Kyuhyun-ah, házme un favor y bébete mi soda."

"¿Mwoh?"

"Me escuchaste. Bébetela."

"Pero-"

"¿Por qué vacilas? Anda, tómala." Kang Ne ofreció. "¿Acaso piensas que algo malo te ocurrirá? Tú mismo dijiste que no tenía nada."

"Si no tiene nada malo, entonces, ¿por qué quieres que yo me la tome? Es tu soda."

Todos voltearon a mirar a la chica, esperando su disparo.

"Pero yo deseo compartirla contigo, mi querido chingu." pestañeó. "¿No me harías ese favor de beber aunque sea un poco?"

"Okay..."

Ella sonrió. "Bien. Heechul, tú bébete el de Baeny."

"¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo que estas al mando, nena?" la chula se cruzó de brazos.

"No seas cobarde. ¡Tómatelo como hombre!" la líder del grupo K-Pop puso la soda de Mae Jin en frente de Heechul, y la suya, la puso a donde Yesung.

"¿Y porqué yo?" protestó el último.

"Por que así quise. ¿Te queda claro?"

"Ash, la bruja está de mal humor... Qué sorpresa." la Tortuga rodó los ojos.

"A la cuenta de tres, todos toman un sorbo de sus refrescos, ¿araso?" Doe Min dijo.

Todos en la mesa se les unieron. "Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!"

Yesung fue el único en probar la soda, ya que Heechul y Kyuhyun hicieron el aguaje, apenas tocando el sorbeto.

La Tortuga de repente se paró de su asiento. Comenzó a gritar, lengua afuera y abanicándosela con las manos. "¡Aaah! ¡Píca! ¡Píca, píca, píca, píca-!"

"¡Píkachu!" Eunhyuk rió.

"¡Ani...! ¡Agua! ¡Necesito agua!"

Ryewook rápidamente le otorgó la suya, esperando poder a ayudar a su hyung. Pero no era suficiente, pues no le alivió el sabor al pobre cantante, quien recorrió la mesa entera, tomándose el agua de todos sus compañeros. Estaba tan inquieto, que se viró par de vasos encima.

"¡¿Qué demonios tenía eso?!" exclamó, su cara roja y respirando agitadamente.

"Pregúntale a esos dos." dijo Sonsi, señalándo a Heechul y Kyuhyun.

"Chicos..." comenzó Leeteuk.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Fuimos nosotros!" confesó el maknae. "Tratamos de jugarle otra broma a las chicas, ya que la primera no funcionó y lo siento mucho, Eeteuk-hyung."

"¡Eres un fracaso, Kyu! ¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? ¡Negar, negar, negar!" Heechul acarició su frente, derrotado.

Yesung gruñó. "¿Acaso no escucharon mi pregunta? Dije: ¡¿Qué tenía eso?!"

Kyuhyun miró a Heechul y después le dio una mirada de culpa a la Nube. "Naga Bhut Jolokia..."

"¡¿_Jolokia_?!" Siwon estaba atónito, al igual que los demás. "¡¿_No era ese el chile más picante del mundo_?!"

"¡¿Están locos?! ¡Podrían haberme matado! ¡O peor! ¡Podía haber perdido mi voz!" el chico que acababa de tomar aquella atrocidad decía.

Donghae alzó una ceja y preguntó en susurros. "¿Perder su voz es peor que morir?"

"¿Cómo conseguistes los chiles? Tengo entendido que son de la India." Sungmin preguntó.

Heechul se encogió de hombros. "Conozco a un tipo. En fin, los traje, hice que los trituraran en la mezcladora y que se los sirvieran."

"¿Conseguiste que la mesera nos diera semejante cosa?" Doe Min estaba sumamente molesta.

"Yah," contestó. "Soy Kim Heechul. Puedo logar cualquier cosa que me proponga."

"Pues, Kim Heechul, logra pedirnos disculpas." Mae Jin dijo.

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"Te quedas a pie." Leeteuk sonrió. "Kure, chicos, nos vamos. Hee, no tardes en llegar a casa, está oscuro y cuidado con la gente que merodea por la calle. Annyeong." después de dejar una buena cantidad de propina, se dirigió a la salida con el resto de los artistas y Heechul rápidamente fue a ellos. "¡Okay! ¡Okay! Me disculparé... ¡pero en casa! Hay mucha gente aquí..." murmuró.

"¿En realidad cree que es mejor pedir perdón en la casa?" susurró Mae Jin a Kangin. "¿No hay cámaras allí grabando 24/7?"

"Ne, pero él no tiene que acordarse de eso." el Mapache rió y salieron del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 12<strong>

**Ahi tienen! Dos caps de corrido! Tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto que pueda, tal vez, la semana que viene suba mas :D**

**Annyeong, chingus!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annyeong... Les digo que me estoy deprimiendo... No veo que los reviews suban y ya no se si continuar la historia o no...**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Competencias<strong>

En la habitación de T'G48, todas estaban dormidas como la gente normal debiera.

Y, cuando digo "normal", me refiero a que Doe Min roncaba, Kang Ne estaba con sus extremidades extendidas completamente en su cama, y Mae Jin dormía en una posición donde estaba de rodillas y su trasero se mantenía levantado.

Nada raro sucedía con estas tres chicas. _Para nada_. Sólo que... Doe Min sentía un leve cosquilleo en su labio superior.

Murmurando, abrió los ojos y vio una mano pequeña encima de su cara.

Doe Min volvió a cerrar los ojos. _'Oh... Es sólo una mano... ¿Eh?'_

Sentándose en su cama, más rápido que la luz, Seuka se percató de otra persona en su cuarto. Mejor dicho, la persona que menos quería ver.

"¡_Miun, sal de aquí_!" exclamó.

El chico no hizo señas de escucharla y se le acercó, tocando el labio de ella con su mano. Sus amigas, al contrario del muchacho, se levantaron al escuchar su grito.

"Unnie, que te..." Kang Ne abrió los ojos. "¡¿Yesung?!"

"Yah, ¿qué rayos te hace, Seuka?" Baeny preguntó, bostezando.

Doe Min gruñó. "¿Acaso no tienes ojos? ¡Me está tocando los labios!"

Mae Jin se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el muchacho. Agitó una mano en frente de su cara. "Es sonámbulo, Min. No tiene idea de lo que hace."

"¡Pues despiértalo y sácalo de aquí!"

Sonsi sacudió la cabeza. "¡No puede! Nunca debes despertar a alguien que es sonámbulo."

"¿Porqué?"

"Por que despertarlos cuando están sonámbulos, puede darles un susto tan grande, que le ocasionaría un paro cardiaco."

"¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso!"

"¡Unnie!"

La puerta de repente se abrió. Los integrantes de Suju estaban todos frente a las chicas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Leeteuk, armado con una lámpara de mesa.

Mae Jin señaló a la esquina de la habitación, donde la Tortuga tenía a la pobre líder acorralada, ella luchando con él para que no le tocara el labio.

"Hyung, hyung," Kyuhyun dijo, posando una mano en el hombro de Yesung. "Tienes que ir a dormir."

El chico negó con su cabeza y el maknae suspiró. Siwon también trató de convencerlo. "Yesungie-hyung, Kyu tiene razón. Ve a dormir."

"Cárgame." fue la respuesta del sonámbulo.

El Caballo sólo bostezó y asintió su cabeza. No valía la pena discutir con la Nube a estas horas de la madrugada. Sin más remedio, Siwon recogió a Yesung en sus brazos y fue camino al cuarto que la Tortuga compartía con Ryewook.

"Ok, ya se resolvió el problema," Donghae sonrió dormilonamente, "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." entonaron las muchachas y los chicos se fueron.

"Ah, que diversión son estos chicos." la bailarina de T'G48 sonrió.

"Según tú," Doe Min se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero. "Tú no fuiste atacada a mitad de la noche."

Kang Ne rió y dijo, "Buenas noches." antes de apagar la luz e irse a su cama.

Pronto, todas estaban dormidas nuevamente.

Lentamente, la puerta abrió, produciendo un chillido horrible, pero las chicas no despertaron. Un zapato entraba a la habitación y...

"¡BUENOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

"¡AAAAAAH!" T'G48 cayeron sentadas de inmediato, ojos abiertos y corazones tan acelerados, que parecía que pronto se les saldrían del pecho.

"¿Minjung-shii?" dijo Baeny, una vez que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Minjung regresó a la casa 'vacacional' de los grupos al otro día e inmediatamente les hizo dar un giro de 360º a todos. Es decir, ¿quién despierta a catorce artistas de K-Pop a las tres de la mañana? ¡¿Y quién rayos le otorgó una llave maestra a la demente mujer?!<p>

"Yah, ¿porqué nos levantas a ésta hora de la madrugada?" murmuró Heechul, frotando sus ojos.

"Los desperté, porque ya es hora de que empiece la competencia." la chica ajustó sus espejuelos.

"¿Competencia?" dijeron todos.

"Ne." Minjung sonrió pícara. "Y tomará lugar en un sitio perfecto para esta actividad. Síganme."

* * *

><p>El sitio escogido era el bosque, que quedaba bastante cerca de la casa. Y todos estaban vestidos en camisillas y pantalones cortos. Las chicas en short-shorts, los chicos en pantalones que llegaban hasta las rodillas.<p>

Los equipos tenían camisas de colores diferentes. El de Leeteuk era de rojo, y el de Doe Min; azul claro.

"Me siento como en una película de _Crepúsculo_." Seuka rió.

Mae Jin soltó un bufido. "Nah, es más como _Lara Croft:_ _Exploradora de tumbas_." hizo señas de una pistola.

"Ajem. Verán," la encargada de la pensión comenzó a explicar. "Hemos construido un circuito para todos. Estarán amarrados mientras tienen una larga y plácida caminata."

Eunhyuk parpadeó. "¿A eso le llamas competencia?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Ahora, si me hacen el favor de ponerse las esposas de policía. Una parte en la mano suya, y la otra en la de otra persona. Los capitanes van al frente y ustedes se guiarán de ellos. Las rutas de ambos equipos serán diferentes hasta cierto punto. Tengan cuidado de no extraviarse, el bosque es bastante gigantesco."

Luego de unos momentos, ambos equipos eran dos filas largas de siete personas cada una.

"Bien. En el corazón del bosque, encontrarán una llave para cada grupo, cual usarán para liberarse. Después de eso, harán otro par de cositas y saldrán al otro lado del bosque." Minjung sonrió. "Oh, y, otra cosa: el equipo perdedor no tendrá cena."

Antes de que los artistas pudieran protestar, la muchacha alzó una banderita verde y luego la bajó, iniciando todo. Ambos líderes salieron corriendo, arrastrando a los demás con ellos. Pues, al parecer, era una carrera.

* * *

><p>El equipo de Leeteuk parecía ir bastante bien. El grupo consistía de él, Kang Ne, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Donghae, Siwon y Kyuhyun. Tuvieron algunas complicaciones en el camino (considerando que el Mono se chocó con varias ramas, sin importar de las advertencias de la maknae de T'G48 de que se agachara, quien iba frente a él), pero aparte de todo, cruzaban el bosque rápidamente.<p>

Sonsi trataba de mantenerse al paso del rubio mayor, cuando sintió un jalón y cayó duro contra el piso verde. Leeteuk tuvo la misma suerte, ya que iban todos amarrados.

"Yah," gimió Kang Ne, parándose con la ayuda del capitán, "Eunhyuk, ¿porqué te detuviste?"

"Es qué..." el otro rubió se sonrojó un poco.

"Pues, ¿qué tienes?" presionó el Ángel.

"Tengo que usar el baño."

Como si hubiera sido practicado, todos voltearon a mirar al Mono con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Donghae parpadeó. "Hyukkie... ¿Estás diciendo que en todo el tiempo que tuvimos en la casa, antes de venir aquí, no usaste el baño?"

"¡Lo usé! Pero creo que no fue suficiente para 'vaciar el tanque'. Je, jej..." el chico reía nerviosamente. "Miren, sólo necesito un minuto. Tápense los ojos e iré tras un árbol a hacer mis necesidades. ¡Problema resuelto!"

"¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no!" Sonsi protestó. "Tu mano está amarrada con la mía y tendría que esperar mientras te bajas la cremayera. No. Orinarás. Y. Punto." la pequeña enfatizó cada palabra.

Eunhyuk sonrió sugestivamente. "Bueno, no es exactamente algo malo que-"

La chica alzó su brazo e hizo que la mano de_ él_ conectara duramente con su mejilla. "Atrévete a decirme algo así en tu vida, y me aseguraré de que no puedas procrearte." volvió hacia el líder mientras el otro rubio seguía con la boca abierta y el cachete colorado. "¿Seguimos caminando?"

Leeteuk aclaró su garganta y sonrió. Sus otros amigos no podían contener su risa completamente, tampoco. "Kure. Vámonos." y siguieron caminando, el playboy rubio aparentemente habiéndose olvidado de que tenía que ir al baño, soportando el ardor de su mejilla y refunfuñando mientras Ryewook, Siwon, Donghae y Kyuhyun se burlaban de él.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, el grupo de Doe Min ya estaba sufriendo. Ella, Yesung, Mae Jin, Sungmin, Kangin, Heechul y Shindong iban un poco más atrás que el equipo rojo.<p>

"¿Podemos parar aquí?" Shindong decía, su respiración agitada. "Estoy exhausto."

Sungmin miró su reloj, alzando también la mano de Baeny. "Hemos caminado por cinco minutos."

"Ding Dong-ah, ¿podrías tratar de acelerar el paso, por favor?" gimió la bailarina.

"Ne. Sirves de ancla para todo el equipo." Heechul suspiró.

"Mianeyo, pero no puedo ir tan rápido. ¡Siento que mis piernas se convertirán en gelatina!"

Yesung intervino. "No es tu culpa completamente, Shindong-ah. ¡_La bruja ésta nos ha estado llevando en círculos, todo el tiempo_!"

"¡¿_Mwoh_?!" Doe Min dijo, indignada. "Yah, admito que no estoy muy segura de por donde es el camino, ¡pero _no_ los he estado llevando en círculos!"

"¡¿En serio?! Porque... Me parece haber visto ese árbol, ¡TRES VECES SEGUIDAS!"

"¡¿Estás insinuando que no soy una buena líder, INSECTO REPUGNANTE?!"

"_Si el zapato calza_, ¡¿qué crees tú, MONSTRUA HORROROSA?!"

"¡_CÁLLENSE, PAR DE IDIOTAS_!" exclamó Mae Jin. "¿Qué clase de _equipo_ es éste? Pregunta: ¿en serio quieren ganar? Por que, no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero ¡no iremos a ninguna parte si seguimos peleando entre nosotros mismos!"

Seuka y Yesung estaban ahora cabizbajos; avergonzados de sus actitudes (aparte de que estaban recibiendo una lección, a su edad) y no se atrevían a interrumpir.

"Contéstenme; ¿quieren ganar o no?" Los dos asintieron. "Pues cálmense y aprendan a respetarse el uno al otro. Sus peleas cansan, ¿saben? Ahora, pídanse disculpas."

"¿Qué?"

"De ninguna manera."

"¿De veras? Porque, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo hagan. Y si no se piden perdón, singnifica que no cenaremos hoy." Mae Jin sonrió sarcásticamente.

Shindong parecía energizarse al escuchar esa última oración. "¡Vámonos ya!"

"Ani. No hasta que esos dos resuelvan su pequeño dilema."

El gordito quería halarse las greñas hasta quedar calvo. "¡Estos dos no son capaces de llevarse bien! ¡_Se odian profundamente_!"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Seuka accedió. "Pediré disculpas..."

Yesung suspiró. "Kure, ¡pero que ella lo haga primero!"

"Hyung, eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte." Sungmin dijo.

"¡Claro que sí! ¿No se supone que sean _las damas primero_?" trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía y mantuvo sus manos a sus lados, esperando.

"...Mi... Mian..." la chica parecía no poder pronunciar la palabra.

"...Lo siento, Miun."

"Eso no me pareció una disculpa-"

"¡Aceptala y ya!" gritó Kangin, harto de la situación.

"Y apresúrate y discúlpate. Seguramente, el equipo de Eeteuk está desamarrándose." Sungmin añadió.

Yesung habló. "Ok. Miane. Vámonos."

Resumieron su caminata y Doe Min no pudo evitar decir: "Eso se te hizo fácil."

"Mm. Era disculparme o convertirme en la alternativa de cena de Shindong." respondió.

Seuka asintió. "Ah, eso me acuerda. Shindong-ah, si no aceleramos el paso, no habrá cena..."

El mencionado alzó la cabeza y dio un saludo militar. "¡A toda velocidad, capitana!"

De ahí, cambiaron de caminar rápido a correr.

* * *

><p>Sorprendentemente, los grupos llegaron al mismo tiempo al centro del bosque, aunque el grupo de la muchacha estaba más cansado.<p>

A la distancia, Kang Ne divisó a su prima, quien jadeaba por la falta de aire, y la menor rió. "¡Baeny!" llamó. La chica del pelo largo la miró. "¡Te pareces Darth Vader!" dijo. Mae Jin alzó un dedo, pero Sonsi sabía que no fue el pulgar y rió.

"Bueno, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar nuestra llave." Leeteuk dijo, sonriendo aliviado.

"Uhh, ¿hyung?" Fishy señaló algo y el líder volteó a ver. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa se le borró por completo. Colgando por un hilo, en la rama de un árbol, a lo lejos, se encontraba una sóla llave.

Y, si no se equivocaba, _la única_.

El chico arriesgó una mirada hacia la capitana del otro equipo. Ella lo miró de vuelta y entendió todo.

Sin advertencia, Doe Min y Leeteuk salieron corriendo hacia la llave, otra vez trayendo consigo a sus equipos, quienes hacían los más que podían para no caerse ni ser arrastrados. Fácilmente, el grupo rojo avanzó al primer lugar.

"¡Tenemos la delantera!" gritó el Pecesito, aun corriendo. Miró al otro equipo y les sacó la lengua.

Baeny no se rendiría. "¡No la tendrán por mucho! ¡No mientras tengamos a Shindong!"

Kangin comprendió el 'plan' de la muchacha y gritó:

"¡Shindongie! ¡La cena!"

"¡Por la cena_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" de un momento a otro, Shindong se les adelantó a todos, guiándolos hacia la llave.

Se les adelantaron al otro equipo rápidamente y con la ayuda del apetito del gordito, agarraron la llave y se liberaron justo cuando los otros vinieron por ella.

"¡Adiós, chico bonito! ¡Nos vemos en la meta!" Mae Jin le tiró un beso al bailarín peli-marrón y siguió corriendo por el bosque.

* * *

><p>El grupo azul se topó repentinamente con una extensa charca y pararon al ver un pequeño pergamino. Abriéndolo, Seuka leyó: "<em>Al llegar aquí, deberán cruzar el agua mientras cargan a alguien<em>."

Yesung rodó los ojos. "Oh, por favor. Sólo cruzemos el agua al mismo tiempo-"

"..._No pueden hacer trampa. Los tengo en la mira. Ja, ja, ja... Ja, ja_." continuó la líder. "_Pd: Las chicas... ¿deben cargar a los chicos?_"

Baeny contemplaba algo tras ellos, cuando volteó a su grupo repentinamente. "Ok, vámonos. Heechul, sube a bordo." la chica ofreció su espalda. La chula no puso resistencia y se montó a caballo, para que luego la bailarina comenzara a caminar a través de la charca.

Kangin vio el otro equipo arribando y agarró a Shindong. "Debemos seguir nosotros también. Cárgame."

"¿Eh? ¡Pero si he sido yo el que he hecho el esfuerzo Herculeano, hoy!"

"¡No pelées conmigo y vámonos ya!" el Mapache le brincó encima a Shindong y éste no tuvo más opción que llevárselo.

Leeteuk y los otros los alcanzaron y Siwon se rascó el cuello. "Emm... ¿Porqué Mae Jin-ah está cargando a hyung?"

"Lée." Doe Min le arrojó el pergamino y volteó hacia Yesung. "Sube."

"Já. ¿Con que ahora es que me vas a dar mi lugar?"

"No. Sólo creo que eres flaco como un fideo, por lo tanto, tu peso no es mucho." le sacó la lengua. "Ahora, ¡sube!"

El chico se montó encima de ella y partieron. Sungmin era el único que quedaba. "¡Yah! Noona, ¿qué haré yo?" pero iban muy lejos y no lo escuchaban. "Ash..." se rascó la cabeza. Si no pasaba, su equipo perdería y, peor, la culpa la sentiría él.

Kang Ne estaba a punto de dejar que Kyuhyun se le trepara encima, cuando vio a la Vaquita preocupado. Le dijo algo al maknae y se dirigió hacia el peli-negro del grupo contrario.

"Oi," habló, tocándole el hombro. "¿Sucede algo?"

El chico volteó a verla antes de suspirar. "Mm. No puedo cruzar sin cargar a alguien o sin que alguien me cargue a mi. Son las reglas que puso Minjung-shii."

"Pues," ella le sonrió. "Más te vale que te montes, o sino te dejo."

"¿Mwoh?"

Sonsi rió y se volteó hacia la charca, indicando a su espalda. "Avanza~" dijo en tono juguetón.

Dudosamente, el chico se subió y cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella mientras ella se aseguraba de sujetarle las piernas, empezando a caminar. Inmediatamente, Sungmin se sintió incómodo. "Kang Ne-ah..."

"¿Ne?"

"Déjame bajar aquí."

La maknae alzó una ceja. "Ani, estamos a mitad de camino. Aguarda un minuto en lo que llegamos al otro lado."

Un silencio los envolvió de pronto y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de ella, el agua que le llegaba dos o tres pulgadas bajo las rodillas, salpicando. Tan lejos estaban, que los gritos y exclamaciones de sus amigos apenas se escuchaban.

"Me siento incómodo." confesó el Suju.

Park Kang Ne rió otra vez y dijo, "Miane." Frunció el ceño y susurró para sí misma. "Como me duelen las piernas."

"Pues bájame." él susurró en su oído y ella se ruborizó. "¿Me escuchaste?"

Ahora, le tocaba a él soltar una risa. "Estamos demasiado cerca como para no oír lo que el otro dice." sonrió. "De veras, si no puedes, déjame y te cargo yo a tí."

"Nop," le contestó la chica. "Llámame terca, pero no te dejaré cargarme. Aparte de que las reglas son 'de chica a chico'," sonrió de costado. "Considéralo como mi paga por haberme dejado ganar, aquella vez."

"¿Todavía no has dejado eso ir?"

"No. Y quiero que tengamos otra lucha. Una en la que no te contengas y peleémos de verdad. ¿Araso?"

"Kure." accedió Sungmin.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, llegaron al otro lado de la charca y vieron a sus compañeros observándolos, divertidos. La Vaquita se bajó de la espalda de Sonsi y le agradeció. Sin ella, la posibilidad que su equipo ganara era muy baja.

"Bien, pues, ya que llegaron, ¿podemos seguir?" Leeteuk preguntó. Sungmin se fue hacia su grupo y partieron de nuevo.

La muchacha asintió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia Kyuhyun, quien le sonreía con picardía.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó, extrañada.

El malvado maknae sacudió la cabeza y alzó sus manos frente a él. "Nada. Nada."

"¡Dime-!"

"¡Yah! ¡Tenemos que irnos, por si no lo saben!" dijo el líder del equipo rojo. "¡Ya se nos adelantaron!"

Sonsi miró a Kyuhyun como diciéndole, "Esto no está terminado" y salieron corriendo por el denso bosque, otra vez.

* * *

><p>"Esto... ¿es lo que falta?"<p>

"Sip."

"¿Es en serio?"

La bailarina de T'G48 suspiró y dijo, "Ne, Seuka. Es en serio."

Ambas féminas estaban paradas, ya fuera del bosque, frente una enorme pared de piedras, cuales tenían varios huecos en donde meter la mano o los pies, pues, era el último obstáculo para finalizar la carrera.

Doe Min gimió. "¿En realidad tenía que ser trepar rocas? No quiero..."

"¿Por qué, Doe Min-shii?" preguntó Shindong. La cantante se abrazó a sí misma y su amiga habló.

"Unnie le tiene miedo a las alturas."

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si lo es!"

"¡No lo es!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo admitiste; gané!" Baeny le sacó la lengua a la mayor al no caer en el truco. Doe Min se cruzó de brazos y también le enseñó la lengua.

El resto del grupo azul rió y el equipo contrario llegó. Vieron por lo que deberían pasar y el maknae iba a decir algo, cuando Minjung y dos otras personas salieron, aparentemente, de la nada.

"¿Y de donde saliste tú?" Eunhyuk estaba algo aturdido al verla llegar tan repentinamente.

La chica de los espejuelos rodó los ojos. "No es mi problema, si no te han explicado eso... Pero en cosas más importantes..." dijo. Señaló a la mujer y el hombre que vinieron con ella. "Ellos son los que les pondrán el equipo necesario para éste obstáculo. Es el último. Y, no todos participarán. Sólo los líderes tendrán el privilegio de cargar con el honor o la culpa de que su grupo gane o pierda." sonrió.

Justo después de eso, los ayudantes de Minjung se encargaron de preparar a Leeteuk y Doe Min con las correas y demás, para asegurar la seguridad de los artistas.

Seuka frunció el ceño mientras observaba como la mujer le amarraba la correa y aclaró su garganta. "¿Alguna vez alguien ha tenido algún accidente mientras hace esto?"

"Mmm... No te diré que no, porque estaría mintiendo. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, sólo no mires abajo y estarás bien, ¿ok?"

"Ok." la T'G48 se sintió aliviada, pero no completamente.

Por otro lado, Leeteuk estaba más relajado que la chica, pero aun así, preguntó. "Esto es completamente seguro, ¿verdad?"

"Se supone. Las sogas y los ganchos son nuevos... Aun así, te diré que no te angusties. Si algo te pasa, estaré a tu lado, guapetón." el... hombre, si así se le podía llamar, dijo y guiñó el ojo, a lo que el Ángel sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa y rezarle a Dios que nada le sucediera.

Frente a la inmensa pared, ya listos, Seuka y Leeteuk tomaron posiciones. Minjung comenzó el conteo. "Hana..."

Los capitanes se miraron, ansiosos.

"Dul..."

El chico se concentró en el juego y volteó a ver la gran roca. Doe Min suspiró hondo y calmó su corazón asustado.

"¡Ses!"

A favor del grupo rojo, Leeteuk se movía rápidamente. La muchacha no iba igual que él, pero la distancia entre ellos no era mucha.

Bastante bien, Doe Min logró llegar a mitad de la pared, cuando todo se fue mal. Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y divisó el suelo unos buenos 30 pies de lejos, paralizándose por completo.

"¡No, unnie!" Mae Jin exclamó. "¡Vas bien! ¡Vas bien! ¡Sólo un poco más!"

"¡No llegarás! ¡Ríndete!"

La bailarina volteó a mirar a su prima, sus ojos café prácticamente botando fuego. "¡¿De qué lado estás, Sonsa?!"

"¡Ya ni estoy segura!" la pequeña se tapó la cara con las manos. Kyuhyun soltó una risa maligna y, con una mano en el hombro de ella, habló. "Así es. Ya te haz cambiado al lado oscuro de la fuerza."

Todos los demás rieron, pero la atmósfera arriba era distinta. Doe Min estaba terrorizada. No se movía ni para arriba, ni para abajo. Estaba petrificada.

Escuchó la voz de alguien llamándola, cuando vio al líder de Suju hablándole. "Tranquila. Todo está bien. Sigue subiendo."

"N-No pue-puedo..."

"Sí. Si puedes. Con calma, pon un pie en un hueco y luego el otro. Haz lo mismo con las manos. Sólo mantente tranquila."

Poco a poco, la cantante comenzó a escalar normalmemte y el chico resumió su propio camino, obviamente llegando primero, ya que la muchacha iba lentamente, sintiéndose segura.

_'Perdónenme, chicos, pero el trepar cosas no es lo mío.'_ Doe Min se sentía horriblemente culpable por el haber dejado su equipo perder, pero debía ser un poco egoísta y conservar su vida, ¿no creen?

El rubio terminó su escala y se paró en la cima, alzando sus brazos y gritando, "¡Soy Leeteuk! ¡Líder Supremo y Absoluto del equipo rojo!"

Abajo, Donghae suspiró. "El oxígeno allá arriba debe ser escaso. Hyung está delirando, de nuevo." y todos rieron.

Bajar se les hizo más fácil que subir, y cuando Seuka tocó el piso, fue abrazada por Mae Jin. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ne."

Kang Ne se les acercó, "Nos asustaste, ¿sabes?"

"¡Tú no ayudabas mucho!" la bailarina envolvió el cuello de la maknae con su brazo y le revolvió el pelo, juguetonamente. "¡Eres una traidora, babbo!" Sonsi sólo reía y se quejaba de que "era difícil escoger un equipo". Pronto, Doe Min liberó a la pequeña y tomó a Baeny para hacerle lo mismo. Los Sujus miraban divertidos entre todo el intercambio.

* * *

><p>Luego de que el grupo de Leeteuk fuera declarado ganador, regresaron a la casa y, fiel a su palabra, Minjung no permitió que el equipo perdedor consumiera ningún tipo de comida. Nada. Nothing. El Zip-o. Cero. Shindong fue el más afectado, casi llorando frente a todos.<p>

El gruñido que soltó su estómago fue más ruidoso de lo que ella quería. Aprentando su brazo izquierdo contra su abdómen, Mae Jin contuvo un quejido de su contínua hambrienta tripa.

Suspiró y entró a su habitación, notando lo vacía que estaba. Su mejor amiga había salido a tomar aire (lo que significa que aun se sentía culpable por perder, aunque su equipo le dijo que no tenía porque hacerlo) y su prima estaba 'festejando' con los compañeros de rojo.

Su estómago soltó otro quejido y la chica del pelo largo colapsó en su cama, tapando su cara con la almohada.

"_Baby / Negae banhae beorin naegae wae irae / Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo / Geunyang naegae matgyeobwala eoddae /_  
><em>My lady!<em>

Aun con el rostro cubierto, la bailarina sonrió al escuchar el timbre de su celular. Contuvo sus ganas de bailar 'Ring Ding Dong' de SHINee y buscó su teléfono.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada, sino que un mensaje de texto.

**_'~Hola :)~'_** leía.

No decía de quien era, y Mae Jin, un poco asustada, respondió.

_'~Hola~'_

**_'~Debes estar preguntándote quien soy, ¿verdad?~'_**

_'~...¿Sí?~'_

**_'~Kekeke. Chico bonito... ¿te suena?~'_**

_'~¿DONGHAE?~'_

El Fishy resistió su risa, sentado en la sala con el resto del equipo rojo, pero sonrió mientras escribía. **_'~¿Qué? ¿Quién creías que era?~'_**

_'~Mm, no sé. Esperaba algo como un acosador, o un fan, o un acosador...~'_

**_'~¿Estás llamándome acosador?~'_**

La única respuesta de ella fue:

_'~:P~'_

Ésta vez, Donghae rió en voz alta y todos lo miraron. Se disculpó, colorado y volvió a su conversación cuando los demás se ocuparon, de nuevo.

_'~¿Cómo conseguistes mi número?~'_ le envió ella.

**_'~Me lo distes tu misma, ¿recuerdas?~'_**

_'~Oh.~'_

**_'~¿Y qué haces, allá arriba?~'_**

_'~Eh, cosas.~'_

**_'~Tan aburrida estás, ¿eh?~'_**

Mae Jin suspiró y ajustó su posición en el lecho antes de mandar otro mensaje.

_'~No tienes idea.~'_

**_'~¿Tienes hambre?~'_**

_'~Nooooo, para nada.~'_

**_'~Guau, no sentí tu sarcasmo para nada. XD~'_**

_'~Ni yo el tuyo, Pez. XP~'_

**_'~Jajaja :3~'_**

Una sensación cálida se hizo presente en el estómago de la muchacha al imaginárse la cara de él mientras escribía. Lo imaginaba sonriendo esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía, sus labios unidos y las esquinas de su boca alzadas. No necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta de que lo que residía dentro de ella eran 'mariposas'.

_'~¿Y qué haces?~_' usó las mismas palabras que él había usado, tontamente. Gracias a Dios que eran mensajes y no hablando, pues Donghae se hubiera dado cuenta de su incomodidad fácilmente.

**_'~No mucho. Estoy saboreando un delicioso kimchi mientras Teukkie-hyung nos dice lo "asombroso" que se sintió al llegar a la cima de la pared, hoy. :P~'_**

_'~Júm. No me hagas fiero, chico bonito. Mi estómago duele. *~'_

**_'~¿No que no tenías hambre?~'_**

_'~Estás burlándote de mí. e.e~'_

**_'~Kekeke, noooooo, kekeke.~'_**

Un poco enojada, Baeny tiró el celular hacia otro lado de la cama y gruñó, su estómago copiando su segunda acción.

Minutos más tarde, el timbre volvió a sonar y la bailarina agarró el aparato dudosamente, pensando en que si era mejor hacerlo volar. Cuando vio el mensaje, alzó una ceja.

**_'~Espero que esto te ayude. ;)~'_**

Tres segundos después de leer, le tocaron la puerta, y Mae Jin se paró y la abrió. Puesto justo en frente de su habitación, estaba un plato hondo con un poco de kimchi y una botella de jugo sin abrir.

Sonriendo, susurró para sí misma, "Comawo, Donghae-ah." tomó la comida y entró a su cuarto, nuevamente.

Cuando la puerta cerró tras la chica de ojos café, el muchacho salió de su escondite, al lado de las escaleras y sonrió. "No hay de qué, Mae Jin-ah." con eso, se dirigió hacia el resto de sus compañeros en el primer piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 13<strong>

**Continuo? No continuo?**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Regrese para postear el cap. 14! Perdonen mi 'depression mode', he estado muy estresada estos dias, aparte de que la falta de reviews me ha dolido :/ Pero decidi que aunque no reciba reviews, seguire escribiendo (lo que no hace sentido alguno, especialmente viniendo de un 'autor')! Me gusta! XD**

**Quiero darle gracias a ****_Mrs. Choi_****, quien me me dio animos para seguir escribiendo con su review! 감사합니다****! Y no te preocupes, Unnie! No abandonare este fic! Es mas, este capi te lo dedico! :3 Terminare el fic, pero necesito apoyo, eso no lo negare XD**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo! ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Comenzando algo nuevo<strong>

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que comenzó _Forever Adonis Camp_ y los grupos de K-Pop parecían llevarse bien hasta ahora. Actualmente, discutían sobre sus películas favoritas, instrumentos musicales preferidos, entre otras cosas.

Estaban todos amontonados en los sillones y no sentían molestia alguna al estar tan cerca de las T'G48's. A la verdad, ya las habían proclamado como hermanas eternas de Super Junior, dejando atrás todos los honoríficos, aparte de que cada chica contaba con su 'Oppa Principal' o mejor amigo del grupo.

"Mae Jin, sin bromas, ¿quién es tu Oppa?" preguntó Leeteuk.

"Siwon." ella contestó sonriente. El chico mencionado se levantó de su asiento e hizo reverencia, para volver a sentarse al lado de la bailarina.

"¡_Baeny_!" Donghae gimió. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

Mae Jin rió al ver el puchero del muchacho. "Miane, chico bonito."

Shindong siguió con las preguntas. "Okay, emm, Doe Min, ¿el tuyo es?"

Ésta les ofreció una sonrisa que les costó acostumbrarse en los pasados días. "Leeteuk-oppa."

"Aaw, que ternurita, dongsaeng." el rubio mayor le revolcó el cabello a la chica, quien rió y espantó la mano de él.

"Hmm," Heechul observó alrededor de la sala y vio a la maknae de T'G48 tratando de escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina. "Yah, Sonsita, no te salvas."

Todos voltearon a verla y la rapera se ruborizó. "E-Etto... ¡Estaba buscando el baño!"

"No seas mentirosa," Sungmin fue a donde ella y la empujó hacia la sala, riendo. Para asegurar de que no se escapara nuevamente, la sujetó por detrás y se sentó con la chica en su falda. "Ahora, te toca a tí contestar."

"¿Contestar qué?" se hizo la tonta.

"_Sonsi_..."

"Kure, kure... Pues tú."

"¿Yo?" preguntó la Vaquita.

"Ahora tú no te hagas el babbo." Kang Ne lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sungmin rió. "Ok."

"Yah, Kyuhyun," Mae Jin señaló a la parejita de Sungmin y su prima. "Haz algo."

"¿Wae?"

"Te están bajando la novia."

Kyuhyun frunció el ceño. "Pero si Sonsi no es mi novia."

"¡Obvio! ¡Estoy hablando de Sungmin!"

Echaron todos a reír y Leeteuk los silenció, ya que le llegó una llamada.

"¿Yovuseul?... Ne... Te pongo en altavoz, ahora..." dijo el líder de Suju. Colocó el celular en la mesa y presionó el botón de altavoz. "Jung Hoon-hyung nos habla. Saluden."

"¡Hola!" todos dijeron en unísono al aparato, sentados alrededor de él.

"_Ne, hola a todos. Perdonen por cortarle las formalidades, pero tengo algo importante que decirles,_" dijo el príncipe manager, "_Es mejor que escúchen y no les puedo aceptar preguntas_."

"Ne." volvieron a contestar todos.

"_Kyuhyun, Kang Ne_," pausó, "_Han sido escogidos como pareja oficial de SM Entertainment. De ahora en adelante, cuando estén en público, actuarán como novios. En la web, la compañía hizo una propuesta de qué pareja de maknaes sería la más 'linda' y ustedes ganaron. Entiendan, que esto es por el bien de Super Junior y T'G48. Les pido que, por favor, hagan lo que les estoy diciendo, pues son órdenes directas de Sooman-shii. Annyeong._" con eso, colgó y los artistas quedaron en silencio total.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

Kyuhyun bajó las escaleras y fue a desayunar. Ya era algo natural ver a la bailarina de T'G48 y al Pescadito haciendo la comida, así que se sentó a esperar. Al frente de él estaba Kang Ne, quien, por alguna razón, no lo miraba a la cara. El malvado maknae alzó una ceja y disimuladamente verificó si él tenía algún defecto: si no traía desodorante, mal aliento o si tenía algo en la cara. Comprobando que no era ninguna de éstas, habló.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sonsi?"

La chica lo miró, soltó un suspiro y se paró de la mesa. Dando pisotadas, se dirigió afuera de la casa.

Sungmin, quien venía de camino a la cocina, chocó con ella y se disculpó, pero la muchacha siguió su camino. "¿Qué le pasó a Kang Ne?" preguntó.

"En realidad, no sé." Kyuhyun se rascó la cabeza. "Me acabo de sentar y ella que se vá."

Kangin tomó un pedazo de su desayuno y se lo echó a la boca. "No te preocupes, Kyu." tragó. "Es algo normal por lo que las chicas pasan cada mes."

"¡Yah!" Doe Min le dio con su utensilio. "No creo que se trate de eso, gran idiota."

Kyuhyun prefirió ignorar la conversación de ambos y se fue a buscar a Sonsi.

* * *

><p>La encontró en el balcón de la primera planta, sentada en un pequeño escalón. "¿Kang Ne-ah?"<p>

Ella se volteó y al ver que era él, volvió a mirar el patio. "¿Qué?"

El malvado maknae tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡¿_Cómo puedes estar tan calmado_?!" la rapera de pronto estalló. "¡¿_Acaso nada de esto te afecta_?!"

No tenía que ser un genio para saber perfectamente de lo que hablaba la chica. El peli-marrón se sentó al lado de ella y suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Sonsi se quedó pensativa. "Mm, no sé..."

"Esto no se puede solucionar. Por más que querramos, Sooman-shii no cambiará de opinión," razonó Kyuhyun. "Así que tratemos de soportar el ser novios en lo que todo esto pasa, ¿araso?"

La muchacha sonrió, entendiendo que él en realidad no tenía nada de culpa. "Kure, yeobo..."

Él sonrió. "Muy bien. Y no te preocupes, que lo de la llamada lo editarán fuera. Los productores no querrán perder sus trabajos si enfadan al jefe. Ahora, vamos a comer, que esa prima tuya sí sabe lo que hace." ambos se fueron a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Más a la tarde, luego de compartir un rato más en casa, Seuka decidió que era tiempo de practicar para su tributo a SHINee. Se llevó a todos a un estudio de baile local y allí empezaron a prepararse.<p>

De Super Junior, los que participarían eran Donghae y Eunhyuk, pero Leeteuk pensó que era una buena oportunidad para retocar algunas coreografías algo viejitas de los chicos. Así que dejó a los dos bailarines con las muchachas y se fue con el resto de su grupo a otra parte del estudio.

Las coreografías se habían dividido de acuerdo al miembro favorito de cada chica y Baeny ya había proclamado al Fishy como Jonghyun, así que la parte restante le tocó al rubio.

El baile escogido era '_Lucifer'_ y todos se pusieron en posciciones. De izquierda a derecha: Mae Jin (Key), Eunhyuk (Taemin), Donghae (Jonghyun), Doe Min (Onew) y Kang Ne (Minho).

No pasaban casi cinco segundos en la canción y ya Baeny y Sonsi tenían que tomar pose, siendo 'dirigidas' por Seuka. Ésta, con el movimiento de sus dedos, imitando a el líder de SHINee, debía indicar cuando movía cada uno, menos Jonghyun. Donghae, situado en el medio, era el último que tomaba pose en el intro, para luego, junto a todos, comenzar a mover sus manos de derecha a izquierda y luego a la derecha, todo esto de arriba a abajo.

Pasaron tres horas desde que comenzaron a practicar, y ya todos parecían una réplica perfecta de los brillositos.

"Buen trabajo, todos." decía Doe Min, una sonrisa cansada en su cara, "Sufrimos bastante, pero nos quedó genial."

"¡Wújú! ¡Ya me puedo morir!" Kang Ne se tiró de espaldas al suelo y no se levantaba.

"Ja, ja, ja. Yah, Kang Ne," la cabeza de Eunhyuk se le apareció a la rapera, "Nos tenemos que ir a casa."

"Déjame morir en paz, Maneul."

Del otro cuarto de baile, entraron el resto de Suju.

"¿Ya todos listos para irse?" preguntó Yesung.

Eunhyuk negó con la cabeza. "Ani, Sonsi se está muriendo en el piso."

Sungmin salió corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

"Nooonim..." Ryewook fue a inspeccionar también.

Pronto, un círculo de gente se formó alrededor de ella y se quejó. "Yah, dejen de mirarme así. Me siento como muerto en velorio..."

"Pues párate ya, que nos tenemos que ir." dijo Seuka.

"¡Yo no pienso mover ni un músculo! Me duelen todos, como quiera..."

Sungmin sonrió pícaro. "Araso." se agachó y cogió a la chica en sus brazos, antes de ponersela encima del hombro.

"¡Sungmin-ah! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!" gritó la maknae, golpeándolo en la espalda.

"No quisiste moverte, te moví yo."

"¡Así es! ¡Enséñale quien manda, Mickey!" Leeteuk dijo. Todos lo miraron. "¿Qué? Si ella es _Minnie_," señaló a Seuka, "Entonces, ¿no debería él ser _Mickey_?"

Los demás asintieron y Shindong habló. "Crecen tan rápido." limpió una lágrima de su ojo y siguió a los otros, quienes iban saliendo por la puerta.

"Ey, Baeny, ¿vienes?" preguntó la líder T'G48, notando que la bailarina se quedó atrás. "Ani, estaré un rato más aquí. Tomaré el autobús a casa."

"Kure. Anda con cuidado." y se fue.

Mae Jin se paró en frente del gran espejo en el estudio y suspiró. De repente, una voz vino por detrás y la asustó.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¡_GAAH_! ¡Donghae! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" dijo la muchacha al verlo. Posó una mano sobre su pecho y lo miró incrédulo. "Ya van dos veces esta semana. ¿_Quieres que me muera_?"

El Pescadito rió. Se le acercó y dijo. "Mae, en realidad, ¿una de tus metas es sobrepasarme?"

"Ne."

"Pues," habló él, poniendo la música, "Demuéstrame que tienes talento."

Era la canción de _'The Time Of My Life'_. Un clásico en música romántica y movida, de la famosa película _'Dirty Dancing'_.

Donghae tomó a la muchacha con delicadeza, colocándose tras ella. Alzó la mano izquierda de ella hasta detrás de la cabeza de él, para luego acariciar el brazo de Mae Jin con sus dedos, hasta que llegó a su cintura. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los de ella.

Ella bajó el brazo y agarró la mano derecha de él. Con esa mano, Donghae la giró fuera de sus brazos y luego otra vez adentro.

Bailaron la misma canción dos o tes veces seguidas, pero extrañamente, se divertían.

Mientras ejecutaban el baile, Mae Jin y Donghae se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. Por cada paso que daban, se miraban el uno al otro con una sonrisa malévola.

"Nada mal, Mae. Nada mal." dijo Donghae, localizando su botella de agua fría cuando terminaron.

"Que lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo por tí, chico bonito." la muchacha le sacó la lengua y el Fishy viró los ojos.

Mae Jin rió, haciendo su camino hacia su bolso, pero pronto su voz se fue apagando cuando se quedó observando al Pez. Su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo gracias al sudor, sus pectorales y abdominales más notables que nunca.

_'Alguien si que sabe mantenerse bien...'_ la bailarina abrió los ojos. Donghae no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella lo miraba, felizmente bebiendo su agua. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras la frescura de su bebida bajaba por su garganta, algunas gotas del líquido escapándose a los lados de su boca. Esos labios suaves y jugosos...

_'¡¿Pero en que suciedades piensas?! ¡Anio!'_ se sonrojó, comenzando a darse en la cabeza levemente con su mano.

"¿Estas bien, Mae?"

"¿E-Eh? Oh, ne, no te preocupes, Donghae-ah. No pasa nada." sonrió.

"Araso, araso." dijo el muchacho.

**POV Donghae**

"Que lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo por tí, chico bonito." esa víbora llamada Park Mae Jin me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

_'Que madura es...'_ pensé sarcásticamente y viré los ojos. Ella rió y no pude contener la sonrisa que adornó mi rostro en ese momento.

Abrí la botella de agua y comencé a beber de ella, al mismo tiempo pensando en la chica de en frente. Rara vez podía encontrar a alguien así. Ella tenía tanta energía y entusiasmo, cosa que ya casi no se veía tanto, por aquí.

Creo que estaba bastante nervioso de estar a solas con ella, pues ya me había tomado la mitad del agua. Cerrando la botella, alzé la mirada y vi a Mae Jin... ¿golpeándose la cabeza?

"¿Estás bien, Mae?" pregunté algo dudoso.

"¿E-Eh? Oh, ne, no te preocupes, Donghae-ah. No pasa nada." sonrió. _Hmm..._ Algo andaba mal. Estaba colorada, sudando y se veía un poco nerviosa. Aunque acababamos de bailar, así que puedo entender porque estaba sudada y roja, pero, ¿nerviosa?

"Araso, araso." dije y cambié el tema. "Has estado rebuscando mucho en tu bolso..." señalé, sospechoso.

Ella suspiró y me miró. "No encuentro mi botella de agua y tengo sed. ¿Eso es lo que querias escuchar?"

"Puedes tomar de la mía, si quieres," le acerqué la botella en mis manos. Ella me dió una mirada de '¿hablas en serio?' y ahora yo suspiré. "Anda y bebe, no seas tonta. Está bieeeeen fríaaa~" ofrecí, sonriendo pícaro.

"¡Ash, kure! ¡Pero sólo porque lo ofrecistes! ¿Okay?" tomó la botella de mala gana, pero sonrió y le pegó la boca. De repente, se me ocurrió:

"_Este es nuestro primer beso, indirectamente_..."

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, accidentalmente, tres segundos muy tarde.

Mae Jin empezó a toser, ahogada. Cuando se compuso, me miró sorprendida, su cara completamente roja. "¡¿_M-Mwoh_?!" preguntó.

Me sonrojé tanto que si colocaran un tomate al lado de mi rostro para comparar, no nos podrían distinguir el uno del otro. "¿A-Acaso dije eso en voz alta?"

Lentamente, ella asintió y la atmósfera se tornó en un silencio incómodo. Mirando hacia el piso, me devolvió la botella. "Emm..." comenzó.

La miré temeroso, pues ésta situación me estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Se me paró en frente y sonrojada, dijo. "Donghae-ah..."

"¿Mm?"

"¿Acaso yo...?" decía, tragando saliva. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos café. "¿Podría... _besarte directamente_?"

**POV Normal**

Donghae alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la chica. Las esquinas de su boca se voltearon indiscretamente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven se le acercó más, su pecho contra el de ella. Mae Jin se mordió el labio, completamente consciente de la proximidad del bailarín.

Donghae colocó su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de la chica y bajó su cabeza hacia los labios de ella, apenas rozándolos. Con sus ojos abiertos hasta mitad de los párpados, echó un vistazo a la chica y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y la cara enrojecida. Sonriendo confiadamente, se inclinó hacia abajo para envolver la boca de ella con la suya.

Ambos compartían un ritmo que seguían sus bocas en perfecta sincronía. Las manos de Mae Jin sigilosamente subieron y se enredaron en el pelo del chico mientras la pasión de ese beso incrementaba. Donghae mantenía su mano derecha en el cuello de la chica, la otra alrededor de su espalda, eliminando el espacio inexistente entre ellos.

Varias veces tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, pero sus labios siempre se volvían a encontrar. Luego de unos minutos, pararon el beso.

Mae Jin lentamente despegó sus labios de los del Fishy y lo miró mientras un tinte rojo pintaba su cara. "_Eh_..." sus manos regresaban a sus lados y ella se iba alejando un poco de él.

Donghae removió sus brazos de alrededor de la figura de la chica y se rascó la cabeza, sonrojado. "_Umm_..."

Mirando hacia la dirección opuesta, la bailarina preguntó. "¿En... En dónde nos deja esto?"

El peli-marrón le agarró la mano y dijo. "No estoy seguro, pero lo averiguaremos pronto..." sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Desde la puerta, Siwon y Heechul estaban sorprendidos con lo que acababan de ver...

Heechul había robado la botella de Mae Jin _por pura diversión_ y el Caballo lo reprendió por lo que hizo, insistiéndole al chico que la regresara. Todos los demás se marcharon y Siwon y el otro peli-negro se dirigieron nuevamente al estudio de baile, pero nunca imaginaron lo que les estaría esperando adentro.

"Siwon-ah..." comenzó Heechul. "¿Sabes lo que significa esto?"

"Ne. No nos meteremos."

"¿Qué? Yo estoy hablando sobre contarle esto a todos. ¡_Hae está haciéndose todo un hombre_! Personalmente, yo hubiera añadido algo más, pero-"

"No." replicó firmemente el Choi. "Esto no nos incumbe, hyung. Prométeme que no interferirás en esto en lo absoluto."

"¡Pero-!"

"Jebal, Heechul-ah..."

"¡Ash! ¡Esta bien!" cedió el chico. "Pero más le vale que él se haga responsable de todos los problemas por los que va a pasar por mantener esto en secreto."

Siwon lo miró confundido. "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo mantendrá en secreto?"

"Conoces las reglas." Heechul suspiró. "Las relaciones amorosas _reales_ no estan permitidas por la compañía."

* * *

><p>A la mañana del otro día, Donghae dormía profundamente, las escenas de lo que ocurrió entre él y la bailarina de T'G48 se repetían una y otra vez, y el chico sonreía, aun en su estado de sueño.<p>

Le pareció escuchar una voz hablándole, pero no le prestó atención y se volteó de lado en su cama.

"Uno, dos, tres... ¡_DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

El Pescadito salió volando de su lecho al piso y cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, pudo ver a Eunhyuk, vestido en camisilla y shorts playeros, mirándolo con una sonrisa gigante.

"¿Mwoh...?"

"¿Dormiste bien, _bella durmiente_?" bromeó su mejor amigo. "Yah, ya era hora de que te levantaras. Ahora, corre y alístate."

Donghae frunció el ceño mientras se paraba y depositaba su sábana en la cama. "¿A dónde vamos?" decía mientras se frotaba el sueño de los ojos.

"¡¿A_ dónde_?! ¡Te me estás poniendo viejo! ¡Ya ni te acuerdas de las cosas!" Eunhyuk gritó. "¡Pues a Everland Caribbean Bay, claro! Apresúrate y vístete. Baeny-ah ya nos tiene el desayuno preparado. Como la dejaste sola, tu querido oppa la ayudó." sonrió pícaro.

"Bah..." Donghae le sacó la lengua.

"¡Apúrate!"

"Ya voy, ya voy." se metió al baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 14<strong>

**Al fin comienzo a poner un poco de drama -suspira- Al fin!**

**Bueeee~, que mas digo? Ah, si! Review! ...Por favor? :3**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annyeong a todos! Espero que no se molesten conmigo por la tardanza mia de subir los capitulos, trato de subirlos semanalmente y la escuela esta dificil... Ma~ana me van a entregar un bebe virtual y me asusta tener que cuidarlo D: -en su mente-A NADIE LE IMPORTA ESO! Bueno, ya. Los dejo leer y gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer este peque~o parrafito con mis "desahogos" XD**

**Pd: Alguien por ahi me odia! TuT okno**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece, le pertenece a la SME. e.e***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Diversión Acuática Parte 1<strong>

"¡Última llamada para ir a Caribbean Bay!" Leeteuk gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Ya vamos!" vino de la parte de arriba de la casa.

"¡Dense prisa! ¡El autobús llega por nosotros en dos minutos!"

"Teukkie-hyung, no somos sordos, ¿sabes?" Kangin sobó su oreja. "Mi sentido del oído ya funciona a la perfección. No tienes que comprobarlo."

"¡Oppa, ya estamos listas!" Doe Min dijo, bajando con sus compañeras. Estaban en camisas deportivas, short-shorts y sandalias, cada una cargando con sus bolsos, cuales llevaban bloqueador solar, dinero y alguna otra cosa que necesitaran para el pasadía.

"¿Vas a meterte _así_ a una piscina?" Yesung alzóuna ceja, rodeando a Seuka. "Vaya, brujita, y yo que pensé que sabías de estilo."

"Quédate cerca, ¿sí? Cuando lleguemos allá, Miun, _verás mi estilo_." Doe Min marchó a la puerta con sus amigas tras ella.

"Uff, como sigue la guerra entre ustedes dos." Heechul se abanicaba con la mano. "Ya siento el calor." dijo. Siwon rió.

Leeteuk rodó los ojos y dijo a Yesung. "Y, ¿cuando se acabará? De lo que me he dado cuenta, es que todos menos tú se llevan bien con ella. ¿Qué pasa?"

La Tortuga se encogió de hombros. "Pregúntale a ella."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Shindong bajaron, listos. Ryewook y Kyuhyun se asomaron desde la entrada de la casa. "Hyungs, ya llegó la guagua." dijo el Conejito, sonriente.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al parque acuático y Mae Jin no podía parar de brincar. Las piscinas y toboganes le fascinaban.<p>

"Yah, Baeny, contrólate." Seuka rió, posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

"¡No puedo! ¿No escuchas como me llaman?" Mae Jin estrechó su brazos hacia el parque. "Esperame, cariño. ¡Voy pronto!" Eso provocó risas del grupo.

Se fueron al área de los casilleros luego de pagar sus taquillas y ahora tenían una pequeña pulsera que les daba pase a todos los toboganes y sitios.

Algunos de los chicos se quitaron sus camisas, introduciéndolas en sus casilleros. O sea, _sólo Siwon_. "Ey, chicos, no me dejen solo."

"Aaw, vamos, muchachos. ¡No me digan que les da pena enseñar sus abdominales!" dijo Mae Jin.

Kang Ne asintió. "¡Ne! Si nosotros los mostramos, ¡ustedes también!"

Las T'G48 simultáneamente se quitaron la camisa y pantalones, dejando a los jóvenes atónitos.

Mae Jin ya no era una sorpresa, por lo menos para Kangin y Donghae, pero el ultimo no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo al verla vestida nuevamente en bikini. Éste era diferente al último, el top venía siendo blanco con una flor verde en el lado izquierdo y la parte de abajo era de líneas horizontales verdes y azules.

Kang Ne tenía un bikini también. Ambas piezas eran color rosa o _hot-pink_, pero la parte de abajo estaba atada con dos lazitos blancos a los lados. Era un estilo: Ternura en rebelión. Con todo y eso, Sungmin y Kyuhyun no pudieron apartar la vista de ella.

Por último, para Yesung, la líder fue todo una sorpresa. Ésta llevaba un traje de baño negro de una pieza, pero tenía dos huecos a ambos lados que dejaban al descubierto sus curvas, y la parte de arriba estaba unida a la de abajo por un aro color oro que quedaba justo debajo del busto de la chica.

"¿Te quedó claro mi estilo, Miunsito?"

"C-Cristalinamente." _'¡Rayos! ¿Qué dije?'_ pensó la Nube. Miró a la chica y la encontró sonriendo pícaramente, cosa que lo puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

"Bien. Ahora, ustedes." dijo Kang Ne. "Todos, quítense la polo."

"Baby, tu decides si sí o no quieres quitártela." Doe Min le sonrió al eterno maknae.

"¿Wae? ¿Y porqué él tiene opción y nosotros no?" Leeteuk protestó.

"Por que yo lo dije. ¡Vamos, oppa, no seas gallina!"

Uno por uno, los muchachos se deshicieron de sus camisas. Incluso Ryewook, quien tenía opción, decidió unirseles. No sólo porque le daban miradas asesinas, sino, porque quería. Mjm.

"Yah, vi eso." Mae Jin regaño. "Ven, Baby. Tu vienes conmigo." lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó rumbo a las piscinas. "¡Adiós!" Ryewook rió y se despidió con la mano.

Doe Min soltó un bufido. "¡Sin mi no te vas! ¿Oíste?" corrió hacia ellos y entrelazó su brazo con el que tenía libre el eterno maknae.

"¡Yah!" dijo Shindong. "¡Ese salió más listo que todos!" rieron.

"Sólo queda una." murmuró Yesung.

_'Uh-oh.'_ pensó Sonsi, al ver a la multitud de muchachos acercándosele.

"Nop. Párense ahí. Es mi novia y mi deber escoltarla, ¿ne?" Kyuhyun echó a los demás para atrás y ofreció su brazo a la chica. "Si usted quiere, Milady."

Virando los ojos, Kang Ne le agarró el brazo. "Si, si, si. Llévame a las piscinas." sonrió.

Mientras caminaba con el resto del grupo. Sungmin frunció el ceño. _'¿Acaso lo que siento son... celos?'_ se apretó el pecho con la mano.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, los Sujus se encontraban en una de las piscinas, disfrutando. Kang Ne conversaba con Sungmin, sentada en el borde y chapaleteándo los pies en el agua.<p>

Seuka tomó una balsa frente al kiosco de Cabana Village. Había acordado con Mae Jin para ir a deslizarse por el tobogan gigantesco y estaba buscando una balsa para deslizarse. Era lo suficientemente grande para ella y la bailarina, y sonrió. Fue a rentarla, cuando Yesung, de la nada, vino y se la arrebató de las manos.

"¡Yah!" dijo ella.

"¿Con que ya tenías planeado ir conmigo?" dijo pícaro.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Eeteuk-hyung me dijo que estabas esperándome para ir a los toboganes."

"Pues no sé de qué habla. _Baeny_ y yo nos vamos a deslizar. No_ tú_."

"Mm, de eso no estaría seguro." dijo él y señaló algo detrás de ella. Doe Min volteó y vio a Donghae, con una de las mismas balsas en su mano, diciéndole algo a su amiga, quien rió y volteó hacia la líder, haciendo señas de que se iba con el chico antes de desaparecer con él.

_'Traidora.'_ pensó Seuka. _'De seguro que lo planearon.'_

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?" Yesung interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Vamos tú y yo?"

Doe Min lo miró por un rato y se mordió el labio. "Debes saber que le tengo miedo a las alturas. Hay que subir todas esas escaleras..."

"...Para luego bajar en una pequeña balsa por el agua. Lo sé. ¿Vienes conmigo?" preguntó, tendiendo su mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y agarró su mano. "¿Porqué no?"

Rentaron la balsa doble y se fueron.

* * *

><p>"Ya sé porqué no." la líder no se quería montar y el chico en la balsa seguía insistiendo. "Yah, Bruja, no tengas miedo. Es sólo un tobogán. Ven, siéntate en frente."<p>

Yesung acomodó a la muchacha en la parte de al frente y, sentado tras ella, la abrazó fuerte. Ella lo miró raro. "¿Qué? No te pongas cómoda, es sólo en lo que bajamos."

Seuka dejó escapar una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Valientemente, la chica impulsó un poco la balsa y esta rápido se fue con la corriente.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente, cuando tomó velocidad. Yesung y Doe Min gritaban, pero no del susto. Ella reía libremente y la Tortuga sonrió, satisfecho. Dieron unos cuantos giros y vueltas más hasta llegar a otra piscina.

Ahí, la balsa se volcó, pero el chico, aun sujetándola, los trajo a ambos a la superficie. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, preocupado.

La chica en sus brazos volteó a él y le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Ne, gracias por llevarme."

Al verla contenta, Yesung no se contuvo y se le acercó a los labios. La chica no puso resistencia, lo cual hacía todo más fácil.

"¡_Omma, mira_!"

El grito de una niña los despegó inmediatamente, un centímetro antes de que se besaran.

"¿Qué hacen esa señora y señor?" preguntó la chiquilla.

"No los molestes, Shin." dijo su mamá. "Miane. Ella es un poco inquieta. Nos iremos. Que linda pareja hacen, por cierto."

"N-No es mi..."

"T-Te equivocas, ajumma..."

"Yah, no sean irrespetuosos. Soy mayor que ustedes y creo que sé perfectamente lo que es amor." guiñó el ojo. "Annyeong."

* * *

><p>"Esa señora..." comenzó Doe Min.<p>

Yesung continuó. "...Está mal de la cabeza."

"¿_Verdad que sí_?"

Ambos cantantes principales reían. Amarrados en toallas, caminaban hacia ningún lugar exacto. Sólo conversaban.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" él la miró.

"Hay un Spa cerca." sugirió la chica.

* * *

><p>Sentados en dos sillas reclinadoras, estaban en completo silencio. Ni una sola vida hablaba allí hasta...<p>

"Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a comer?" preguntó Yesung.

Doe Min suspiró. Quitándose los pepinillos de los ojos, lo miró. "¿Qué hora es?"

El chico señaló el reloj en la pared del Spa. "Las 10:48."

"Okay, vamos." salieron del Spa en busca de los demás, para así todos almorzar juntos.

En el camino, Yesung habló. "¿Brujita?"

"¿Sí, Miun?"

"Me divertí mucho hoy." le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la acción. "Yo también, Yesung."

"Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre," parpadeó la Nube. "¿_El mundo se está acabando_?"

"Yah, cállate, Miun."

El chico rió y le tomó la mano mientras caminaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 15<strong>

**Ok, aqui la primera parte de Caribbean Bay (son tres partes) Por favor, tengan compasion y paciencia, no me dejan usar la compu mucho U.u Hasta luego! Bye! :)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloationpeoplequeleenestef ic! (-No se si entendieron eso) Se supone que ayer yo posteara este capitulo, pero pasaron muchas cosas, yada, yada, yada... En fin, gracias por ser pacientes y espero que les guste este cap! ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Diversión Acuática Parte 2<strong>

"Unnie," dijo Mae Jin. "Vamos al tobogán más grande."

"¿Estás loca? Yo no me puedo montar en esa cosa."

"¡Por fav_ooooooor_! Renta una balsa doble y me voy contigo, ¿sí?" la bailarina juntó las manos, rogándole a su amiga. La líder viró los ojos. "Okay, vengo pronto."

"¡_Yeah_! ¡Comawo, Seuka-unnie!" exclamó. Doe Min sólo gruñó y se fue a la cabina por la balsa.

Vio a Siwon jugando volibol con Shindong, Kangin y Eunhyuk. Su oppa tenía de equipo al mapache y ella los miraba jugar de lejos. Algo que le sorprendió bastante fue Shindong, pues según la mayoria de las revistas, el chico estaba sobre peso.

Ahora, ella veía que no era verdad y sonrió. El muchacho había estado cuidando su dieta toda esa semana, pidiéndole que cuando le hiciera el desayuno, tratara de hacerlo lo más bajo en calorías que pudiera.

La bola de volibol salpicó en frente de ella y Eunhyuk habló. "Yah, dulzura, ¿me puedes dar el balón?"

Con el balón en mano, sonrió. "Si me dejan jugar."

Siwon se encogió de hombros. "Okay. Pero necesitamos otro jugador."

Asintiendo, Mae Jin llamó: "¡Kang Ne-ah! ¡A jugar!"

Ésta, quien estaba hablando con Sungmin, miró a ver que era y al notar el juego, sonrió. "Vengo ahora." le dijo al Conejito y se bajó del borde de la piscina. Entró a ella, caminando hacia Shindong y Eunhyuk, quienes le dieron una palmada cada uno.

"Yo también quiero jugar." intervino Kyuhyun.

"Pues veo que yo me tengo que unir." Sungmin se fue al lado de Mae Jin, ya que el maknae se posó al lado de la rapera.

"¡Leeteuk! ¡Eres el árbitro!"

"¡Dame un minuto!" estaba hablando con el Pez. Luego de unos minutos, el ángel asintió y fue a decirle algo a Yesung.

"¡Yah! ¡Dijiste un minuto! ¡No veinte!" gritó Kang Ne, ansiosa de que el juego comenzara.

"Voy, voy..." Leeteuk se sentó en el borde del centro de la piscina para ver ambos lados mejor. "Comencemos. Pero, primero: Mae Jin-ah, alguien quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Eh? Pero si voy a jugar..."

"Anda. Es importante." siguió el rubio.

La bailarina bajó la cabeza y salió de la piscina. "Yah, Leeteuk-hyung. Que malo eres." dijo Eunhyuk.

"Sí, claro. Tú sólo querías tenerla cerca." el líder, muy maduro, le sacó la lengua.

"Ahora nos falta alguien." dijo Sungmin.

"Heechul-ah-" comenzó Shindong.

"No gracias, eso no es lo mío." interrumpió y siguió bebiendo su limonada, recostado en su silla y con una mano detrás de su cuello mientras tomaba sombra bajo una sombrilla gigante.

"Yo voy." Ryewook se metió en el equipo de Siwon.

Leeteuk sonrió. "Okay, comenzamos..."

* * *

><p>"Eeteuk... <em>Gruñón<em>. Ya sé porqué se lleva tan bien con Doe Min-unnie..." refunfuñaba Mae Jin, subiendo escaleras. "¿Y quién rayos es el que quiere hablarme?"

"Yo." dijo una voz tras ella.

_'Donghae. Claro._' sonrió. Se puso seria y volteó. "¡Yah! ¿No viste que iba a jugar ahora?"

"¿Miane?"

"No."

"Esta bien, entonces, veo que no quieres ir conmigo." detrás de él, sacó una balsa doble. "Pues, me voy." tenía una sonrisa triste.

"Yah, espera." Baeny le agarró el brazo. "Es que le dije a Seuka..."

"Mjm, ya sé. Por eso es que le arreglé una cita." señaló al kiosco de Cabana Village y cuando la chica miró, ahí estaba la líder de T'G48, hablando -o mejor dicho, peleando- con el peli-negro.

"¡Omo! ¿Con Yesung-ah?"

"Ne. Ya es hora que dejen de pelearse, ¿no crees?" rieron los dos. Volteando una vez más a los dos en el kiosco, Donghae vio como Mae Jin le decía a Seuka que se iba con él y le tomó la mano, subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

><p>"¡Yo voy al frente!" dijo la bailarina, y rápidamente hizo lo que proclamó. Donghae no tuvo más opción y se sentó atrás. "Yo quería ir al frente..." murmuró y la chica le sacó la lengua.<p>

Sonriendo, el muchacho empujó la balsa y ambos salieron disparados por el tobogán. Riendo como un par de niños, alzaron sus manos mientras la balsa daba girones y los llevaba a la piscina.

Cayeron de golpe al agua y quedaron submergidos. Salieron a la superficie, sus cabellos pegados a sus rostros y se miraron serios antes de reír.

"¡Quiero ir otra vez!" exclamó ella.

"Ani, te perderás todo lo demás que tengo planeado."

"¿Como qué tienes en mente?"

"Toma la balsa." indicó él. La muchacha miró a ver y ésta estaba flotando casi al otro lado de la piscina. Agarrándola, sonrió. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Siéntate y flotemos en ella."

Mae Jin frunció el ceño. "¿Eso es todo?"

Riendo, el muchacho se alzó en la balsa y la ayudó a montarse. "Ne, ya verás."

Siguieron flotando por la piscina y la corriente los arrastró hacia... Espera- ¡¿Corriente?!

"Donghae..." Baeny agarró la mano del chico.

"No me digas que tienes miedo, ahora."

Lo miró mal. "Anio."

Él rió y acarició la mano de ella. "Estoy aquí." eso la hizo sonrojar y Fishy sonrió grandemente. "Hmm, no sabía que tuviera tanto poder sobre tí." dijo, pícaro y con una voz seductora.

"Cállate, Pez."

Donghae rió. De pronto, el muchacho sintió que la corriente disminuía y sonrió de lado. "Llegamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Aquí."

El muchacho señaló un kiosco de piraguas que había cerca y se bajó de la balsa, bajando a la chica con él.

"¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?" Mae Jin preguntó.

"En realidad, no sabía. Sólo me dio curiosidad y seguí el río loco." se encogió de hombros y rió cuando Baeny intentó darle en la cabeza. Le sujetó la mano y fueron al kiosco de piraguas. El vendedor los vio venir y les regaló las piraguas. Le preguntaron porqué y éste les dijo que porque se veían como una pareja bonita. Sin argumentos, estaban disfrutándoselas, parados no muy lejos del kiosco, mirando alrededor del parque mientras hablaban.

Luego de unos momentos, él suspiró. "Mae, tengo que decirte algo seriamente."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Mwoh?"

Ahí, el la agarró por la cintura y la trajo a sus brazos, besándola. Su piragua había caído al piso y la de ella igual cuando el chico la haló. Mae Jin estaba atónita. Pues, la besaba como si fuera la última vez.

Preocupada, lo empujó lejos de ella. "Donghae, ¿qué ocurre?"

El bailarín suspiró nuevamente. "Tenemos que terminar."

**||Flashback||**

_"Eeteuk-hyung, ¿podemos hablar?" Donghae dijo._

_Quitandose los espejuelos para leer, Leeteuk miró a los demás en la piscina. "Hae, los demás se estan divirtiendo allá. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_"Se podría decir lo mismo de tí, ¿no?"_

_Rodando los ojos, el líder de Suju cerró su libro. "Okay, hablemos."_

_"¿Qué pasaría si te digo... que tengo novia? ¿Y si dicha novia estuviera en el mundo de la música?" el Pescadito comenzó cuidadosamente._

_"Yo diría que es mejor que así no fuera. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando dos artistas estan en una relación real; la compañía destruye el noviazgo con cualquier pretexto. Pero su justificación es válida: si por alguna razón, la relación termina mal, afectaría a ambas partes y a la compañía." el mayor explicó. "¿Quién es?"_

_"¿Quién es quien?"_

_"No nací ayer, Fishy." Leeteuk dijo. "¿Quién es la chica?"_

_Donghae se sonrojó al colocar la vista en la muchacha en el agua. "Mae Jin-ah."_

_"Hmm, me lo imaginaba." el rubio sonrió de costado, pero después se puso serio. "¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?"_

_"Hyung, ¿no dices...?" Leeteuk asintió. El chico abrió los ojos. "No, hyung-"_

_"Miane, Donghae-ah. Pero sabes perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir, así que debes terminar la relación antes de que alguien pueda salir demasiado herido." Leeteuk se frotó los ojos. "No quiero hacer nada que los perjudique, pero..."_

_"Esta bien. Entiendo." dijo entre dientes el peli-marrón. "Lo... Lo solucionaré ahora. Dile a Mae Jin que no juegue y que 'alguien' quiere hablar con ella."_

_"Hae..." pero era muy tarde, el chico se había marchado._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"¿Q-Qué? Yah, si esto es una broma..."

"Lo siento, Mae." Donghae dijo, comenzando a caminar.

"¡Yah!" Mae Jin lo volteó a ella. "¿Significa que ayer estabas jugando conmigo? Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad."

El Fishy miró sus ojos café, cuales le rogaban que todo lo que él acababa de decir fuera mentira y contestó. "Sí, Mae-shii. Todo fue un juego. Ahora, vamos, ya pronto es el almuerzo." le agarró la mano.

Ella rápidamente se soltó. "¡No! ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! ¡Eres un...! ¡Ash!" la muchacha se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Donghae no debía, ni podía ir tras ella, así que se quedó viéndola irse a la distancia. "Mae..." murmuró.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 16<strong>

**Ok, se que me van a odiar aun mas, pero tenia que dejar esto aqui! Falta la ultima parte y pues... eso... XD**

**Pd: 'Piraguas' son trozos de hielo en forma de cono, a los cuales se le a~ade sabor a frutas. Se originan de mi pais ^^ ...Si aun no me entienden, busquen en Wikipedia... Wikipedia sabe mucho XD**

**Los quiero! Adios! -se va corriendo antes de que le tiren con piedras-**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**He aqui la parte tres de 'Diversión Acuática' ... Se que varios me odian por no haberlo puesto 'como una parte completa' o 'por lo que le hize a la pareja de MaeHae' (asdasdasd me encanta como suena ese couple name XD), pero entiendan que todo tiene un proposito! El de los tres caps separados es porque cada parte se centraba en cada chica y el del rompimiento es porque tengo algo mejor planeado en mi hermosa cabezita... Algo, de lo cual se enteraran mas tarde ;)**

**Pd: Perdonen por lo corto que es este cap y espero que les guste! ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Diversión Acuática Parte 3<strong>

"Yo voy." Ryewook se metió en el equipo de Siwon.

Leeteuk sonrió. "Okay, comenzamos."

Siwon tuvo la ventaja del servicio, y el Caballo pasó el balón por encima de la malla. Kang Ne la recibió y volvió a pasar. Sungmin la alzó y Ryewook la kileó, logrando salpicarla en la parte de la piscina del otro equipo.

"Uno a cero a favor del equipo de Siwon." Leeteuk afirmó.

El capitán del equipo en delantera ejecutó el servicio otra vez y Shindong la recibió. Kangin se las devolvió y Eunhyuk se la acomodó a Kang Ne, quien fue alzada por el malvado maknae para kilearla y salpicarla en el área de sus oponentes.

"¡Yah! Teukkie, ¿viste eso? ¡Hicieron trampa!" Kangin señaló a Kyuhyun y Kang Ne. "¡Él no tenía porqué levantarla! ¡Ella lo puede hacer sola!"

En su interior, Sungmin estaba de acuerdo con su hyung en una que otra cosa. Mientras miraba a la maknae y su dongsaeng, riendo, algo raro sucedía con su corazón. Se tocó el pecho. Desde hace rato, esos dolores venían e iban, pero siempre era cuando los observaba juntos.

"Kanginnie, en verdad, eso no cuenta como trampa. No han violado ninguna regla del juego." el árbitro discutía con el peli-marrón. "Uno a ella. Cambio de servicio."

* * *

><p>Luego del partido de volibol (cual ganó el equipo de Shindong), Sonsi tomó ese tiempo para nadar tranquilamente, hasta flotando de vez en cuando en la enorme piscina.<p>

Sintió que alguien se le acercó por detrás y volteó para encontrarse con la Vaquita. "¿Cómo es que siempre me haces lo mismo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él.

La maknae se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Es que siempre te me acercas por la espalda."

"Ah," Sungmin asintió. "¿Te molesta?"

Kang Ne rió. "Ani, es sólo que nunca vienes por al frente." dijo.

Sungmin echó un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo como sus hermanos se entretenían al otro lado de la piscina. Sonriendo, se le acercó un poco a la chica. "¿Qué tal así?" estaban frente a frente.

"Perfecto... ¡Para esto!" Sonsi comenzó a salpicar al muchacho, y pronto, éste le hacía lo mismo. Estuvieron así unos momentos más, pero luego pararon, riéndose.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que malo eres conmigo, Oppa!"

El corazón de él se aceleró al escuchar esa última palabra. "¡Yah! ¡Tú lo empezaste!"

"Okay, okay," ella hizo puchero. "Miane."

Dios, como tenía ganas de besarla ahí mismo. Pero recordó que la muchacha tenía novio y se contuvo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo.

"Morugesso... Escoge algo y yo te sigo."

"¿En serio?"

"Ne."

_'Hmm... Algo para hacer...'_ de repente sonrió y dijo. "Kang Ne-ah, ¿te gustan los toboganes?"

"Sungmin-oppa..."

"¿Mwoh?"

"No creo poder hacer esto."

Sungmin rió. "¿Por qué de momento tienes miedo? Cuando te sugerí la idea, casi me traes arrastrado acá."

A ellos les tocaba después de tres otras parejas y Kang Ne ya se veía nerviosa. "Sí, pero..." tragó saliva. "No me di cuenta que fuera tan alto este sitio." En realidad, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así, pues era el más alto de los toboganes.

"Está bien." el chico sonrió. "Otro día venimos." casi se sale de la línea de gente cuando Sonsi lo haló.

"No. Lo siento, no consideré lo mucho que querías deslizarte y me dejé llevar por mi cobardía. Hemos estado aquí por un buen rato y no vale la pena desperdiciar tiempo. Así que, vamos." sonrió.

"Próximo." dijo el chico encargado del tobogán. "¿Van a subirse o no?"

Sonsi volteó y parpadeó. _'¡Esas tres parejas desaparecieron!'_ "Ne..."

"Oye, espera un minuto," el chico abrió los ojos. "¡¿No eres tú Kang Ne de T'G48?!"

Al escuchar eso, algunas personas en la fila miraron interesados.

Sonsi sonrió forzadamente. "Mm."

"Y tú... ¡Eres Sungmin de Super Junior!"

"Annyeong-hasseyo." saludó cortesmente el muchacho, pero, al igual que la rapera, lo último que quería era ser reconocido y, lo más probable, pronto perseguido por su fanaticada en pleno pasadía.

"Oh, oh. ¿Sería mucha molestia si me tomo una foto con ustedes?"

"Anio." respondieron. Al instante, el chico sacó una cámara de no sé donde y se la dio a una muchacha en la fila. "Asegúrate de presionar bien el botón, ¿ok?"

La muchacha sonrió. "Digan: ¡_Cheese_!"

"¡_Cheese_!"

Al tomar la foto, el encargado agarró su cámara y sonrió. "Comabsumida, Hyung, Noona. Hace rato pensé ver a algunos de sus amigos, pero creí que me estaba volviendo loco-"

"¿Amigos? ¿Quienes?" Kang Ne lo interrumpió.

"Primero creí ver a Donghae y Mae Jin, y más después, a Yesung y Doe Min. ¡Pero ahora sé que es verdad!" sonrió. "Yah, y, ¿es verdad que andas de novios con Kyuhyun-shii? Porque si lo hacen, _que_ _linda pareja_-"

"Lo lamento mucho, pero ya es hora de que la señorita y yo nos deslicemos. Vamos, Sonsi." Sungmin intervino en la conversación y se sentó en la parte de al frente de la balsa.

"Kure," la maknae se sentó atrás y se aferró a él. "Annyeong." se despidió del otro chico antes de que la Vaquita los empujara corriente abajo por el tobogán.

Rápidamente, los fans en la fila trataron de tirarse para no perder a los artistas de vista, pero el encargado los detuvo. "¡Yah, atrás! Ellos son personas también, no sólo sus ídolos. ¡No van a estar todo el día dando autógrafos!"

_'Ash, como hay gente desconsiderada.'_ pensó el encargado y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Con gritos de emoción, Kang Ne y Sungmin se estrellaron en la otra piscina, su balsa volcándose irremediablemente.<p>

"¡_Sobreviví_!" exclamó Sonsi, sus manos al cielo. "¡Comawo, Diosito hermoso!"

"Ja, ja, ja," reía Sungmin. "¿Sonsi-ah?"

"¿Mm?" ahora, la rapera le prestaba toda su atención a él, y éste se sentía algo nervioso.

Sungmin aclaró su garganta. Éste era el momento de la verdad. "Emm... Quería decirte que... yo... tú me-"

"¡Ah! ¡Con que _ahí_ estaban!" Kyuhyun llegó a la escena. "¡Chicos, los encontré!" gritó tras él.

Cierto. El 'novio' de Kang Ne vino a buscarla. Sungmin suspiró.

"¿Qué pasó, Kyuhyun-ah?" preguntó la rapera.

El malvado maknae sonrió. "Los hemos estado buscando. Ya pronto es hora del almuerzo y ustedes no aparecen. Vengan, nos vamos a ir a comer."

Shindong, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Leeteuk, Heechul y Kangin estaban más adelante, secándose con toallas. "¡Corran, la comida nos espera!" dijo el gordito.

Sonsi asintió y salió de la piscina. "¡Oh! _Oppa_," volteó a ver a la Vaquita, "¿Tenías algo que decirme?"

"Olvídalo. No era importante." sonrió.

"Okay, pues sal de ahí y vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres?" la chica hizo señas de que fuera con ella y el muchacho lo hizo, caminando con ella y Kyuhyun hasta los casilleros.

* * *

><p>Ya todos secos y vestidos, los grupos fueron a comer dentro del mismo parque.<p>

Llegaron a la plaza de comida y cada uno iba al restaurante que quería y pedía su almuerzo, para después juntar varias mesas donde hubiese espacio para todos.

Sentados en la mesa compuesta, Doe Min frunció el ceño. Su mejor amiga estaba demasiado callada. "_Psst_, Baeny, ¿ocurre algo?"

"¿Mm?" la bailarina la miró y negó con la cabeza. Seuka no se veía muy convencida y Mae Jin suspiró. "Te cuento en la casa."

Donghae vio como la líder aceptó la propuesta y comía felizmente. Mientras tanto, Mae Jin estaba decaída. _'Mianeyo, Mae.'_ pensó. La chica alzó la vista y lo cachó mirando. El muchacho trató de sonreír, pero ella le envió una mirada de puro odio.

"_Júm_, ¿qué le habrás hecho, hyung?" susurró Siwon al Pez, quien suspiró y siguió comiendo.

"Yo te lo dije, Siwi." susurró Heechul. "Yo te lo dije."

Leeteuk miraba entre ambos chicos. _'¿Acaso estos dos también sabían? Hmm... Sorprendente que Hee no dijo nada...'_

Para algunos, ese fue el almuerzo más incómodo de sus vidas. Sólo esperaban que la incomodidad no se quedara por mucho...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 17<strong>

**Una vez mas me disculpo por el ridiculamente corto capitulo... De veras que no me gusta cuando terminan asi e.e**

**Antes de que se me olvide, pues tiendo ser olvidadiza, quiero darle las gracias a 1.****_SofiChanNoona-Meimei_****, 2.****_KoreanBiebsGirlxP- Unnie_**** y 3.****_Mrs. Choi_****...**

**1. Por la estampida/avalancha de reviews -grita- ESTAMPIDAAAAAA-AVALANCHAAAA! Okno ^^**

**2. Porque se que no te metes mucho a fanfiction, pero siempre dejas review cuando puedes :3**

**3. Porque aunque se que estas super-mega ocupada con tareas, tomas tiempo para leer este peque~o fic :D**

**En fin, estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes y espero que sigan apoyando mi fic hasta el final. Las quiero! :'3**

**Ok, ya se acabaron las lagrimas XD**

**Bye!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**-se asoma a ver si hay alguien- Hola? -nadie contesta- Ok, se que estoy super tarde con este capitulo, pero mi semana ha estado FULL! En fin, ya llegue y aqui tienen el capitulo 18 Disfruten! ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Dietas y Duelos<strong>

Siwon no aguantaba ver a la bailarina de T'G48 tan triste y distante, así que, en los pasados tres días, el chico hizo lo más que pudo para animarla. Por ejemplo...

1. En el desayuno, remplazó al Pecesito y se transformó en el nuevo asistente de cocina de la muchacha.

2. Nunca la dejaba sola, conversaba mucho con ella y se encargaba de mantenerla feliz.

3. El día anterior, cuando ella se cayó y se raspó la rodilla, el Caballo se volvió loco con las cremas y desinfectantes para asegurar de que Mae Jin no sufriera ninguna infección...

4. Y sólo esas acciones la hacían sonreír cada vez.

Donghae los miraba desde el sofá y silenciosamente ardía en celos. Desde su rompimiento en Caribbean Bay, la chica no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra, y quien se ganaba la mayoría de su atención era su hyung.

Fishy suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá. Todos estaban en la sala otra vez, mirando a tres personas paradas en el centro: Mae Jin, Shindong y Siwon.

"Shindong, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Ne." contestó seguro el peli-negro. "Tengo que bajar de peso pronto. La semana que viene es la filmación de _Opera_ y quiero verme lo mejor que pueda."

"Este entrenamiento no es nada de fácil. Te advierto, hyung," Siwon posó su mano en el hombro del gordito. "Una vez que empieces, no te dejaremos rendirte."

"No tengo porqué hacerlo." Shindong estiró sus brazos. "_Hagámoslo_."

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo más! ¡Quiero morir!" Shindong dijo.<p>

Mae Jin contestó. "¡Ding Dong! ¡No te des por vencido!"

"¡Ya casi! ¡Tú puedes, Donghee!" dijo Heechul, sentado en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras observaba como ellos hacían ejercicios.

"¡No puedo!" gemía el gordito.

El entrenador en la pantalla del televisor habló. "**_Tomen un descanso si desean. Entiendo que estos ejercicios no son fáciles._**"

"¡_No me digas_!" el pobre joven colapsó encima de otras dos pobres almas, Eunhyuk y Kangin.

"¡_Estás sudado, hyung_!"

"¡YAH! ¡_Quítate_!" protestaban los muchachos.

Siwon se secó un poco de sudor de la frente y rió. "Te lo dije, Shindong. El entrenamiento no se llama '_Locura_' por nada."

"Es horrible, ¿verdad?" Mae Jin sonrió, agarrando su vaso de agua. "Pero verás que en unos días mejorarás, no sólo tu cardio, sino que tendrás el cuerpo que deseas."

"Lo dijistes como una de esas entrenadoras en televisión." Doe Min rió y Baeny le siguió, sentándosele al lado.

"Yah, no es por ser cruel, pero... ¡Hyung, estás _muy_ _mal_ en esos ejercicios!" Kyuhyun dijo. Todos rieron. "Es decir, eso sólo fue la prueba de aptitud, ¡y apenas podías con ellos!"

"Y eran ejercicios de un minuto." añadió Yesung.

"¡¿Era sólo la prueba?!" Shindong estaba sorprendido. "¡¿Había más?!"

"Sí, no mucho. Sólo las verdaderas rutinas." Kang Ne rió. Rieron todos y Shindong casi echa a llorar.

De pronto, le gruñó el estómago. "Baeny-ah, ¿qué prepararás de comer hoy?"

"No sé, todavía. Pero será algo nutritivo y saludable." sonrió.

"¿No puedes hacer algo como... grandes montañas de papa majada, complementadas con una rica pechuga de pollo, bañado en salsa gravy... y... pequeñitos trozos de cebolla, nadando en un mar de salsa de crema...?" dijo en un tono de sueños, mirando a la distancia y babeándose. Los demás rieron.

"Pero, volviendo al tema de los ejercicios," Kang Ne decía, "No puedo criticar a nadie. Cuando yo estaba tomando esa prueba, casi me vomito. No es broma. Esos son ejercicios intensos." admitió la rapera.

"Bah, eso no puede ser tan extremo." Heechul rodó los ojos.

"¿Ah, _sí_?" Shindong se estabilizó en una poscición donde quedaba sentado. "¡Los reto a TODOS a hacer esos ejercicios, mañana!"

"Aceptamos." respondió Leeteuk. "No creo que sea tan fatal como dicen."

* * *

><p>"¡<em>Esto es una pesadilla<em>!"

"¡_Es el infierno_!"

"¡_Ustedes son crueles_!"

Esos eran solo unos pocos de los varios quejidos de los integrantes de Super Junior. Doe Min y Kang Ne, al creer lo que les dijo Mae Jin, no aceptaron el reto y sólo observaban, al lado de ella, Siwon y el gordito, cómo los demás sufrían en el entrenamiento.

"¡Dennos un descanso, ¿sí?!" pidió Donghae.

"Anio, no nos hicieron caso ayer. Aquí están las consecuencias." Shindong mofó y Seuka le dio una palmada.

La bailarina le había contado todo a la chica, y ésta no fue nada de disimulada acerca de su recién encontrado odio hacia el Pez. Claro, el muchacho no le hizo nada malo a ella, pero sí a su hermana, que es _lo mismo_.

"Eres un completo flojo. ¿Empezar algo y no lo terminarlo es un hábito tuyo?" Doe Min pestañeó. Donghae captó el mensaje y frunció el ceño, volteando a mirar la pantalla.

Eunhyuk echó un vistazo a su mejor amigo, y discretamente a Doe Min. Últimamente, la líder de T'G48 era dura con el peli-marrón, Baeny ya ni le hablaba, y Donghae estaba de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo. Ya el muchacho tenía sus sospechas...

* * *

><p>Ya se estaba haciendo tardecito, y, claro, luego de haber hecho los entrenamientos de 'Locura', el grupo estaba exhausto.<p>

Leeteuk les ordenó a todos que se bañaran, pues los llevaría a un lugar 'sorpresa'. Cuando todos estaban ya aseados y listos, se fueron.

Arribaron a un edificio mediano, con la palabra '사악한' brillando intensamente en colores neón.

"¿_Saaghan_?" Heechul leyó. "Eeteuk, ¿qué rayos es ese sitio?"

"'_Saaghan_' o '_Vivaracho_'... Es un sitio que les agradará." el lider de Suju sonrió ampliamente.

Shindong dio una mirada de aprobación. "Hmm. Vamos." entraron.

Adentro, el gupo dio un "Aah" colectivo de admiración.

"¡Es un arcade de juegos!" exclamaron Kang Ne y Mae Jin al mismo tiempo. Sus expresiones eran las de dos niñitas en la mañana de Navidad que acababan de abrir sus regalos.

Kangin rió. "Parecen gemelas, cuando dijeron eso a la vez."

"¡No lo somos!" volvieron a entonar juntas y se miraron mal al notarlo. Los demás echaron a reír.

Doe Min sonrió y dijo. "_Psst_, chicas, allá me parece haber visto algo de eso de las galaxias. Uh... Donde sale ese pequeño viejito verde..." la chica trataba de recordar el nombre.

"¡_Star Wars_!" Baeny y Sonsi dijeron, esta vez, Kyuhyun añadiendose a ellas.

"Mm, eso creo." después de que la mayor dijo eso, los tres fanáticos se fueron corriendo a ver donde estaba dicho juego mientras los otros reían. Pronto, cada quien escogió su camino y partieron a divertirse en la arcade.

* * *

><p>"¡Come mi polvo, Shindongie!"<p>

"Qué chistoso... Pero, ¿sabes que es más chistoso? ¡La cara tuya cuando veas mi gordo trasero!" dijo a Kangin.

Los dos estaban montados en motoras, compitiendo. Ahora mismo, Kangin iba en segundo lugar, seguido por Shindong, quien estaba tras él por un solo lugar. Aunque, como dijo el gordito, se le adelantó inmediatamente en la carrera.

"¡Yah!" exclamó el Mapache. Shindong solo reía.

A la derecha de ellos, se encontraba una máquina de 'Skee Ball'. Eunhyuk agarró una pelota y miró pícaro a Fishy, quien hizo lo mismo y se puso en posición al frente de otra de las mismas máquinas. "En sus marcas... Listos..."

"¡Fuera!" Donghae exclamó y rodó la pelota por la superficie inclinada, logrando que entrara en el agujero marcado '100'.

"¡Yah! Yo creí que eras todo un inocente. ¡No eres más que un tramposo, Hae!" el rubio dijo, haciendo a su compañero reír.

Eunhyuk sonrió, feliz de ver a su amigo contento como antes y ambos continuaron su juego.

* * *

><p>Sungmin chocó miradas con Siwon, quien frunció el ceño. El primero alzó una ceja y el segundo colocó algo en la mesa.<p>

El Caballo de Suju rápidamente agarró el mazo portátil y golpeó un pequeño disco en dirección de la meta que defendía su hyung. El mayor colocó su mazo en frente de su meta, evadiendo que Siwon anotara un punto y devolvió el disco hacia él.

Doe Min se acercó a ellos y sonrió al notar que jugaban a Hockey de mesa. "¿Quién va ganando?"

"Nadie," contestó Siwon, aun mirando el pequeño disco flotante. "Vamos-" el disco entró a la meta que defendía. "Uno a cero..." murmuró.

Sungmin sonrió pícaro y la chica de ojos miel rió. "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?"

"No pretendas poder ganarle a alguien, brujita." vino una voz familiar.

Mirando a Yesung, Seuka viró los ojos. "¿Ya ves lo que no funciona de nuestra 'relación'? Abres la bocota sin siquera saber de lo que hablas, Miun."

El peli-negro soltó una risa baja y Siwon y la Vaquita notaron como no parecían molestos de sus apodos adaptados del uno hacia el otro.

"Uhh..." Sungmin dijo mientras golpeaba nuevamente el disco. "Noona, jugarás con el ganador."

"Araso." mientras esperaba, se puso a hablar con el cantante de Suju, y los dos que jugaban se daban miradas comprensivas de la situación y manejaban sacar alguna sonrisa pícara una que otra vez.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun iba caminando sigilosamente, rodeado de oscuridad y silencio. Estaba en la atracción más grande del arcade, un salón entero dedicado a las famosas películas de las galaxias.<p>

Cualquiera diría que parecía un idiota, vestido en una capa de _Jedi_ y botas, merodeando con una espada de plástico que brillaba de color verde en la oscuridad.

El malvado maknae rió internamente. _'No me pueden culpar por ser fanático.'_ pensó.

El juego consistía de que tú, junto a tu equipo de cuatro personas más, se separaran y encontraran a gente de equipos enemigos (otros cinco; 30 personas, en total) y batallarlos hasta que la luz de su espada '_lightsaber_' y collar de juego se apagaran, indicando que perdió. Los equipos eran identificados por los colores de sus espadas: rojas, azul, verde, violeta y gris.

Miraba a ambos lados en señal de alguna persona, cuando notó un pie que sobresalía detrás de una de las rocas espaciales de decoración. Se quedó quieto un momento para divisar de qué color era la luz del sable que la persona tenía.

_'Azul...'_ "¡Yah!" gritó el chico. "¡Te veo!"

La silueta echó carrera y Kyuhyun la siguió hasta llegar a un lugar lo suficiente iluminado para verse el uno al otro. Por desgracia, la persona llevaba una capucha puesta, cual le tapaba la cara y sólo dejaba ver el conjunto de ropa, guantes y botas negras que tenía puesto.

_'¿Guantes? Ojalá yo hubiera pensado en eso; añade un excelente accesorio a la ropa...'_ el joven sacudió su cabeza. ¿Pensando en ropa en un momento así?

"No sé quien rayos eres, pero igual te derrotaré y le daré la victoria a mi equipo." Kyuhyun dijo presumidamente, sonriendo pícaro al creer que sonó como todo un guerrero.

Su oponente no tarareó una sola palabra y preparó su espada.

El maknae de Super Junior arrancó hacia su enemigo, espada en alto. La persona bloqueó su ataque exitosamente e hizo fuerza contra el muchacho, quien respondió con rapidez y volvió con otro golpe de su sable de luz.

Después de unos cuantos '_¡zoom!_'s y '_¡woosh!_'s de sus espadas, Kyuhyun se cansó de su jueguito y se lanzó encima de su oponente, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

Lucharon por unos minutos, tratando de tomar ventaja el uno del otro, cuando el enemigo logró quedar encima del maknae y le voló el sable a un lado, alzando su propia espada para terminar al chico.

Kyuhyun ya sabía lo que venía, pero antes, dijo. "¡Espera!"

Su oponente pausó de momento, pero no bajó su arma.

"Antes de que muera, ¿puedo saber quién fue mi asesino?" el peli-marrón sonrió tímidamente.

La persona se encogió de hombros y llevó una mano hacia la capucha que bloqueaba su rostro. Lentamente, la bajó y...

"¡¿_S-Sonsi-ah_?!" el malvado maknae tenía los ojos super abiertos ahora.

La chica sonrió y le dio un saludo burlón con su mano. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-shii."

"¿Mwoh? ¿W...?" apenas pronunciaba 'por que' cuando la muchacha pretendió enterrarle su lightsaber y la luz que emitía el collar de él se apagó.

La rapera se le salió de encima y estrechó sus manos al cielo en señal de victoria. "¡Gané! ¡Otra matanza excelente de parte de la misteriosamente malvada Park Kang Ne!" echó a reír como los malos de las películas y Kyuhyun se le quedó viendo.

Luego de un momento, la chica se dio cuenta de que el muchacho permanecía en el piso e inclinó su cabeza de lado, mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

Él sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Ani, nada. Sólo yo y... ¡Yah! ¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"

"En-"

No pudo contestar. Alguien la agarró por detrás e hizo que sus luces se apagaran. "¡Aaaaaw!" se quejó la chica y volteó a mirar quien fue. "¿Y quién eres tú?" preguntó, viendo a alguien en una máscara de Darth Vader.

Éste respiraba con dificultad y dijo. "Yo soy..." se fue quitando el disfraz, "Tu prima." los maknaes pronto pudieron ver la cara de Mae Jin.

"¡Yah! ¡Con que fuiste _tú_ la que me quitó el personaje!" exclamó el chico.

"¡No es justo!" gimió Kang Ne, "Me dijeron que estaba ocupado y tuve que elegir entre Luke, Chewbaka y Darth Maul... ¡Menos mal que estaba el último! Es decir, ¿quién rayos es lo suficientemente idiota para escoger una porquería como Luke Skywalker?"

Kyuhyun señaló su vestimenta y la miró serio.

"Ej, je, je, je... ¿_Ups_?" se rascó el cuello.

Mae Jin habló. "Yah, si eras Darth Maul y él es uno de los malos, ¿por que tenías una espada azul?"

"Dijeron que la última vacante para los malos estaba ocupada también." Sonsi ojeó sospechosamente la espada roja de su prima y ésta sonrió apenada. "¿Ups?"

"Oigan, salgamos de aquí y vamos a divertirnos con los demás." sugirió el muchacho, a lo que la menor de T'G48 asintió rápidamente. Baeny protestó. "¡Esperen! ¡Si yo aun sigo en el juego!"

De pronto, un chico con sable violeta le apagó las luces a la bailarina y ésta entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. "Kure, vámonos." arrastraba sus pies, vencida, mientras el chico que 'la mató' festejaba y los maknaes reían no muy discretamente.

* * *

><p>"¡<em>Sungmin-shii, no te dejes<em>!"

"¡_Piensa en tu honor_!"

"¡Cállense la boca y déjenme jugar, ¿quieren?!" la Vaquita exclamó, agitado y un poco molesto por tanta gritería hacia él.

La muchacha vio su oportunidad y golpeó el disco con su mazo directamente a la meta del chico. "¡Gané!" dijo y sonrió.

"¡Ah!" gruñeron Siwon y Yesung a la vez.

La Nube sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Te dejaste ganar por ella, de toda la gente."

"¿Ves, hyung?" el otro chico se cruzó de brazos, "Perdiste."

"¡Si tan sólo nos hubiera escuchado!" Yesung sollozó, apoyándose del hombro del Caballo mientras éste asentía la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

Sungmin se dio cuenta de que se estaban mofando de él y murmuró un: "Ya cállense, par de babbos." a lo que los otros dos sonrieron y lo abrazaron.

"Y bien, ¿quién sigue?" dijo Doe Min, su mano en el mazo y haciendo la seña de 'paz' con su mano izquiera.

Obviamente, la Tortuga no pudo resistir y se colocó al otro lado de la mesa inmediatamente. "No puedo rechazar éste reto." se puso serio. "Te ganaré."

"Inténtalo." sonrió pícara.

Luego de cinco minutos y medio, Yesung yacía en el piso, cruzado de brazos. "No puedo creerlo."

"Aww, ¿lastimé tus sentimientos?" la chica hizo puchero. "Pobrecito, el Miunsito perdió otra vez a mí."

El cantante sólo le sacó la lengua, cual provocó que los otros tres rieran, cuando se les acercaron Kyuhyun, Kang Ne y Mae Jin, ya en su ropa normal.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó el peli-marrón.

"Eh, nada nuevo." contestó Sungmin. "Doe Min-ah acaba de darle otra paliza a Yesungie."

El mencionado frunció el ceño. "¡Yah!"

"Con que jugaban al Hockey de mesa..." observó Sonsi.

"Ne. Actualmente, Seuka-shii nos ha ganado a todos." suspiró Siwon.

Mae Jin sonrió pícara y caminó hacia Yesung, extendiendo su mano. "Mazo, por favor."

"...No le ganarás." dijo él, otorgándole lo que pidió.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Quédate y observa, ¿sí?"

Doe Min miró a su dongsaeng desafiantemente y rió. "¿De verdad quieres interponerte en mi camino?"

"No hay razón para tenerte miedo, así que... ¿Porqué no?" disparó devuelta la muchacha.

Kyuhyun susurró a los demás. "Parece una película de acción." Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y Kang Ne rió. "Seuka-unnie y Baeny-unnie siempre se toman las competencias en serio. Especialmete, cuando están en contra." explicó y los muchachos volvieron a asentir.

"Bien, Lee Doe Min, hagamos esto más interesante, ¿quieres?" Mae Jin tenía un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

La líder T'G48 alzó una ceja y dijo. "Dímelo, Park Mae Jin."

"Umm..." la otra chica se tocó la barbilla, pensando. De repente, se le ocurrió. "Okay. La perdedora tiene que comprarle a la ganadora lo que quiera; algo que esté en los premios o algo de una de esas máquinas para sacar juguetes."

"Trato hecho." dijo Doe Min y sonrió pícara. Mae Jin sacó el disco una vez que salió de la mesa y lo colocó frente a ella, preparándose.

"_Psst_, Yesung," dijo Sonsi. "No te vayas a sorprender tanto." El chico se veía confundido y la maknae señaló a sus compañeras.

Con un golpe fuerte, Baeny comenzó el juego e inmediatamente anotó un punto. Los Suju's estaban con los ojos abiertos.

Doe Min buscó el disco por el lado de la máquina y refunfuñó, poniéndolo a flotar de nuevo en el aire que salía de la mesa. Lo chocó con su mazo y se lo envió a la bailarina, quien bloqueó y golpeó de vuelta, haciendo que el disco chocara con los lados de la mesa, frustrando a la líder al ver que iba muy rápido. Por más que Seuka defendió y bloqueó su meta, Mae Jin encontró apertura y anotó.

"Pero... ¿Cómo...?" Yesung tartamudeaba.

Kang Ne sonrió con picardía. "Hockey de mesa... Algo en lo que Seuka-unnie no ha podido sobrepasar a Baeny-ah."

Se quedaron observando, entre risas y lágrimas de alegría (de parte de Yesung) el partido entre las dos féminas, en cual Mae Jin salió ganadora.

Doe Min colocó el mazo en la mesa cuando la máquina se apagó y cruzó los brazos. Yesung se le acercó, aun en lágrimas, y le puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¡Bienvenida al club, brujita!" burló. La chica lo miró mal y se quitó el brazo de encima.

"¡Y no olvides mi premio, unnie!" rió Baeny mientras la líder le enseñaba su lengua.

Leeteuk llegó de momento y los llamó a todos a otro lado del arcade.

"Tienen que ver esto." fue lo único que dijo, y los guió al sitio.

Llegaron e inmediatamente vieron a Shindong y Heechul bailando _'Dance Dance Revolution'_. El gordito sudaba a montón mientras a la Chula apenas le bajaba una gota por la frente.

"Yah, ¿qué le pasa a Ding Dong?" preguntó Mae Jin.

"Ha estado ahí desde que Kangin-ah y él terminaron de jugar en las motoras." le contestó el Pescadito, pero vio que ni lo miró y sólo asintió a sus palabras.

"¡Oi, Shindongie!" Eunhyuk exclamó. "¡Tienes que parar de bailar, ahora! ¡Te vas a desmayar!"

"...Estoy... bien..." decía entre respiraciones. "Sólo... una... más..."

Los demás se miraron, preocupados.

* * *

><p>Dos dias más tarde, Shindong estaba aún más agitado. No comía ni desayuno, ni almuerzo, y rara vez comía cena, proclamando estar a dieta. Pero ya la cosa se complicaba.<p>

"Yah, come algo, hyung." ofreció Ryewook, acomodando un plato hondo de kimchi en frente del chico. Ya era hora de la cena, y su amigo no había consumido absolutamente nada.

Donghae asintió. "Ne. Está delicioso y calientito." lo trató de persuadir.

Shindong permanecía sin moverse del sillón, no hacía gesto alguno acerca de querer comer.

"No comerá." Siwon suspiró. Los demás Sujus y Doe Min y Kang Ne miraban con tristeza al gordito.

"Hyung, lamento haberte ofendido con aquello de los 'entrenamientos'." Kyuhyun dijo, apenado.

"Y yo lamento todas las veces que te he hecho sentir mal por tu peso." Heechul se disculpó también.

"Y yo, a favor de todos, te pido perdón por todo lo malo que te hagamos dicho." Leeteuk dijo. "Sólo come, Shindong. _Jebal_..."

De la cocina, Mae Jin entró, con una bandeja cubierta. "Ding Dong-ah, llegué con tu cena."

Eunhyuk suspiró. "Olvídalo, Baeny-ah. No quiere comer."

La bailarina sonrió. "No estaría segura de eso." destapó la bandeja y la colocó frente al chico. "_Bon Apettit_." dijo.

Los ojos de Shindong se abrieron. "E-Eso... Eso es..."

Todos voltearon a mirar a Mae Jin. "¿Cómo...?" preguntaba Kangin.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. "Me pareció interesante y busqué una receta. Espero que haya logrado prepararlo bien." dijo a Shindong.

Éste miraba el plato y repetía, como en un trance: "_Grandes montañas de papa majada, complementadas con una rica pechuga de pollo, bañado en salsa gravy... y... pequeñitos trozos de cebolla, nadando en un mar de salsa de crema..._"

"No resistas, hyung. ¡Si tú no te lo comes, me lo comeré _yo_!" Eunhyuk pretendió ir a agarrar el plato cuando la mano de Shindong lo empujó al piso y tomó el plato.

"¡Eunhyuk no quitar comida a Shindong! ¡Comida de Shindong!" y con su tenedor, levantó una gran cantidad de papa y se la echó a la boca mientras los demás festejaban.

"¡Qué alivio!" suspiró Kang Ne.

"Ya pensaba que te tendríamos que hospitalizar." Doe Min dijo.

Shindong miró a la chica sorprendido y rápidamente le agradeció a Mae Jin por la comida.

"Mae..." Fishy llamó. "¿Podemos hablar?" dijo, esperando que no le dieran la espalda.

La chica miró a sus compañeras antes de voltear a él con una sonrisa forzada. "Kure."

Agradecido, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al balcón.

Ella lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y él suspiró antes de armarse de valor.

"Mae, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros se queden así. Sé que nosotros no terminamos muy bien, que digamos..." dijo. La mirada de la muchacha se dirigió al cielo estrellado. "Pero quisiera por lo menos ser llamado tu amigo-"

"¿_Amigo_?" pronunció esa palabra tan fríamente que a Donghae casi le da un escalofrío. "¿Quieres ser mi amigo luego de lo que me hiciste?"

"Sé que no estuvo correcto, pero no quisiera llevarme tan mal contigo." el Fishy trató de mejorar las cosas, sin tener que decir la verdad.

Ella dio un bufido.

"Por favor."

"No."

"Mae-" lo interrumpió.

"No soy tu amiga, ni camarada, ni compañera." le escupió duramente. "Tú y yo sólo somos conocidos." y entró a la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 18<strong>

**Heyyyyyyyy, perdonenme si los perdi en todo eso de Star Wars... Cuando escribia el capitulo, estaban dando un maraton en television y... Bueno, soy fanatica de todo lo que tenga que ver con Star Wars, Harry Potter o Lord of the Rings XD**

**Y se que el juego del que Kyu esta locamente enamorado es Starcraft, pero dejmoslo asi... En mi fic, sera parte de su 'ni~o interior' :P**

**Acuerdense de dejar reviews! ;) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y hasta la proxima! -se inclina-**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias por los nuevos reviews! :3 Me llenaron de alegria al saber que hay personas que se toman el tiempo para opina y dejarlos.. muchas gracias ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Opera<strong>

_Día #1..._

Finalmente, el día de la filmación de Opera llegó y Minjung les dio 'tiempo libre' del programa mientras tanto.

Los muchachos estaban haciendo su trabajo normalmente, como siempre, y las cosas marchaban a la perfección.

Kyuhyun estaba al frente, haciendo su parte y cantando libremente:

"_Tokimeki wa itsumo totsuzen yattekuru_," el chico salió desde el medio del círculo que habían formado sus compañeros. "_Kara yaburu yuuki naku sa nai de zutto zutto..._

"_Mmtsaruto, hen deru, vze kotoba wa naku tatte_," ahora era Eunhyuk, parado frente a todos, y controlándolos con su mano derecha, meciéndolos de lado a lado. "_Kimi ga omou yori kimi ni niau Opera_..."

Luego de filmar parte del video, cual tomaba parte en un hermosamente decorado salón de baile, el director dijo: "¡Corte!"

Ahora, deberían hacer la filmación de los labios.

Donghae estaba frente a la cámara, la canción puesta y sus labios moviéndose de acuerdo a las palabras correctas.

Cuando terminó, el Fishy suspiró mientras una maquillista le aplicaba más polvo. Los gigantescos paneles de luces lo hacían sentir como un pollo en el horno y el chico sudaba.

Leeteuk lo vio y rió, inclinando su cabeza un poco. Una señora estaba arreglándole el cuello de la camisa. "¿Donghae? ...¿Donghae?"

"¿Mm?" contestó el menor.

"¿Estás cansado?"

"Sí, hyung, estoy cansado."

El Ángel insistía. "¿Estás _realmente_ cansado?"

Fishy lo miró con una cara de '¿En serio?', pero suspiró y sonrió de costado. "Sí, hyung, estoy _realmente_ cansado."

* * *

><p>Luego de la filmación, cual fue de sus hombros hacia arriba, el director llamó el corte por lo que parecía la milésima vez.<p>

"Bien, chicos," continuó el señor, "Cámbiense de ropa. Tienen cinco minutos. Empezaremos con la sesión de fotos pronto."

Inmediatamente, los Sujus se dirigieron al camerino para hacer lo dicho. Al entrar, se acercaron rápidamente al estante con sus guardaropas.

"_Ah_, que trabajo, el videito este." Kangin suspiró y Heechul rió, tomando su vesuario.

"Sip," comentó Sungmin, en busca de su propia ropa y finalmente encontrando una chaqueta de la tintorería y sus pantalones, etiquetados con su nombre. "Pero es para los fans." sonrió.

Leeteuk le añadió. "Y eso es todo lo que importa."

"¿Incluso si tienes que usar este _ridículo_ accesorio?" Donghae le mostraba una horquilla de pelo que llevaba flores y plumas negras, cual era parte del vestuario de el rubio. El líder de Suju rió un poco y asintió.

Pronto, los muchachos estaban listos para la sesión de fotos y salieron de los bastidores, dirigiéndose nuevamente al set.

Al llegar allí, se dieron cuenta que faltaba gente.

"¿En dónde están las chicas?" preguntó Siwon, expresando los pensamientos de todos.

"¡_Aquí_! ¡Miane si estamos un poquito tarde!" escucharon la tierna voz de la maknae de T'G48 tras ellos.

Girando hacia ellas, sus bocas se abrieron simultáneamente.

Las féminas tenían atuendos similares, pero cada una tenía su peopio estilo.

El vestuario de Kang Ne era negro, con pequeñas salpicadas de color oro. Su traje era negro y de tirillas. En el medio, estaba atado por una cinta dorada, adornada con lentejuelas y piedritas brillantes. El resto del traje fluía hasta justo sobre sus rodillas y sus zapatos dorados de tacón alto terminaban su vestimenta.

Para Doe Min, el traje era igualmente negro, pero el color rojo sustituía al oro que tenía el de Sonsi. El estilo de su traje era de tubo, su piel clara mostrada por el escote. La cinta era igual que la de su compañera, pero color rubí y el traje terminaba precisamente sobre sus rodillas. Los tacones le combinaban perfectamente con la cinta y un clip de cabello que sujetaba su flequillo.

El maquillaje fue hecho dependiendo a los colores que resaltaban de sus trajes. Los ojos de ambas chicas habían sido delineados, tenían un poco de mascara y la sombra de ojos los hacía resaltar hermosamente.

Donghae parecía que era el único que se fijó en algo, porque preguntó, "¿Y Mae Jin?" Era quien faltaba de las tres muchachas.

Seuka y su dongsaeng se miraron un momento y la mayor contestó, "Le estan terminando el maquillaje..."

"Yah, ¿qué tanto andan chismeando de mí?" dijo Mae Jin mientras se les acercaba. Tenía puesto un traje de seda blanco, era de un hombro y fluía hasta sus tobillos, abrazando sus curvas perfectamente. No traía zapatos, cosa que era extraña. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, completamente, y había sido rizado. El maquillaje que tenía era de colores crema y naturales, sus labios pintados con simple brillo labial.

"¿Dejaste los zapatos en la calle o te los pidieron para abordar el avión y se te olvidó recogerlos?" Shindong musitó, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Baeny rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua. "No los necesito. Se supone que soy Christine... Del _Fantasma de la Ópera_." Una muchacha se le acercó a la bailarina y le retocó el brillo labial, gracias a que ésta se lo arruinó un poco por su contestación al gordito.

Los artistas fueron llamados para las fotos y los chicos hicieron una sesión para los teasers.

"¡Já, qué guapo!" Yesung decía mientras Siwon estaba frente a la cámara.

Kang Ne rió, igualmente admirando, "¿Cómo lo hace?"

La Nube soltó un bufido, "_Él es Siwon_." dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y su amigo el Caballo sonrió.

Uno por uno, los chicos fueron llamados y fotografiados.

"¿Fotos?" preguntó Kyuhyun a la cámara con la que filmaban su video exclusivo: _Detrás de bastidores_. "Terminadas." le ofreció dos pulgares arriba y una sonrisa.

"No del todo," el director de antes dijo, sonriendo levemente. "Es el turno de las señoritas."

"Ok, hagamos esto." dijo Doe Min y tomó aire.

Los paneles blancos que usaron para tomar las fotos en cercanía de los teasers de los muchachos fueron removidos y en vez de ellos, usaron el mismo background del MV.

Un sofá victoriano, color vino, estaba colocado en el medio. Las chicas se dirigieron allí y se sentaron.

"Ok, quiero tomarles varias fotos diferentes. Haremos tres de ustedes solas, una especial, y otra con los chicos." el fotógrafo indicó. "Necesito que hagan poses que varien de sexy a misteriosas, pues, es la idea de _Opera_."

Mientras las muchachas hacían su trabajo, los chicos se limitaban a observar y admirarlas.

"Se ven fantásticas, ¿no creen?" comentó Shindong, silenciosamente, a sus compañeros.

"Mm," Kangin asintió su cabeza. "Y, de las tres, Mae Jin-ah se ve especialmente genial."

"¿Estás loco? Doe Min es la mejor que se ve. Es la representación perfecta de una mujer hecha y derecha mientras que, aunque Baeny y la peque se ven bien, aun tienen ese estilo juvenil..." Leeteuk protestó. "¿Cierto, Yesung?" preguntó, luego de unos momentos.

"_Ne_." el chico no pudo hacer más que decir que si, pues, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que dijo. Mae Jin podía tener un estupendo traje, pero había algo de la líder de ojos miel que la hacía sobresalir, por lo menos, para él.

Al pensar estas cosas, el corazón del cantante se le aceleraba. Se sentía extraño; tenía una sensación calurosa en su pecho.

Echó un vistazo hacia las T'G48 y se dio cuenta de que habían terminado su sesión de fotos. Vio a la bailarina principal diciéndole algo a Seuka, lo que hizo que ésta riera libremente. Esta vez, aquella sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sonriendo, y un poco asustado de estos nuevos sentimientos, el chico se admitió a sí mismo que la muchacha se veía aun más bonita cuando sonreía.

"¿Hyung? ¡_Hyung_!"

El peli-negro parecía salir de un trance. "¿Uh? ¿Mwoh?"

Kangin suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Shindong y Leeteuk reían. Pronto, los cuatro fueron llamados para revisar el video.

Mientras tanto, Donghae observaba a Mae Jin con interés, los engranajes dentro de su mente girando y tratando de formar algún plan que posiblemente los convirtiera a algo cerca de amigos. Aquella pequeña charla con Leeteuk había demostrado ser horrible. Es decir, si lo hubiera mantuvido todo en secreto, la chica y él hubieran estado felices en estos momentos.

El peli-marrón suspiró y se sobó la frente, sintiendo la posible migraña en camino. Casi brinca cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo junto a él, su mirada notablemente preocupada.

"Yah, me estás ocultando algo. Tiene algo que ver con Mae Jin-ah, y ni _trates_ de negarlo. Aparte de que no sabes mentir, eso no te queda, Hae." Eunhyuk frunció el ceño mientras se mantenía parado al lado del chico.

Fishy pensó sobre lo impresionante que él y el rubio se entendían tan fácilmente. Eunhyuk lo podía leer como un libro abierto y vice-versa. Bueno, conocerse por más de seis años tiene ese efecto sobre dos personas.

Por más que le costara, el Pescadito sabía que no debía contarle a nadie más sobre su pequeño dilema con la muchacha, pero tampoco podía esconderle todo a su mejor amigo. Decidió contarle... Uno que otro detalle. "Kure, me descubriste, Eunhyukkie. Mae Jin-shii y yo," suspiró. "No estamos en los mejores términos."

"¿Wae? ¿Cómo así?"

"Bueno, digamos que hice algo que no le agradó, y cuando traté de remediar las cosas, era muy tarde. No me quiere ver y dice que ya no somos amigos." bajó la cabeza al decir esto y su amigo se preocupaba aun más.

Dejándose llevar por la expresión que llevaba el peli-marrón, el Mono dedució que lo que había dicho era la verdad, pero sabía que no era completa, aunque no lo presionó. "No estés triste, Fishy. Cosas así pasan todo el tiempo-"

_'Si solo supieras lo que en realidad es.'_ Donghae pensó irónicamente, pero continuó escuchando al rubio y su intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"-y tu y Mae Jin-ah no son 'ex-amigos'," hizo comillas en el aire. "Dale tiempo y verás como se reconcilian, ustedes dos. Fueron tan amigos desde el principio... Estoy seguro de que ella no podrá echar a perder la oportunidad de tener tu amistad." Eunhyuk le guiñó el ojo.

Ahí, el rubio sonrió, felizmente ignorante de lo que pasaba en realidad. Donghae también sonrió y asintió su cabeza a sus palabras. El otro chico puede que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero trataba de animarlo, y eso era suficiente para el Pescadito.

"Gracias, Hyukkie."

"No hay de que, Hae."

"_Hyukjae_," el fotógrafo interrumpió su conversación. "Les toca a tí y a Mae Jin-shii."

El Mono asintió su cabeza e hizo su camino hacia la bailarina en el sofá mientras que Doe Min y Kang Ne se retiraban de su lado, para dejar que la sesión contiuara como debía.

Baeny se acomodó de largo en el sofá, quedando semi-acostada, de lado, y con el brazo apoyado. Eunhyuk se fue por detrás del sofá y esperó órdenes.

"Ok, Hyukjae, tómala de la barbilla y mírala a los ojos con una expresión pícara. Mae Jin, deja tu brazo justo como está, míralo igualmente, pero que la expresión tuya sea entre admiración y miedo."

Haciendo lo que les pidieron, el chico la tomó del mentón y le sonrió pícaro al conectar su mirada con la de ella. Ella, en cambio, lo miró con un poco de sorpresa y abrió sus labios sólo un poco.

"Muy bien. Acérquense un poco." el fotógrafo dijo. Los dos del sofá estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

_'Esto es ridículo. ¡Un poco más y se besan!'_ Fishy cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba. Siwon notó esto y suspiró, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Después de tirar la foto especial, todos los demás artistas fueron llamados para una última foto. Las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá, y los chicos tras ellas.

"Digan: ¡_Opera_!"

"¡_Opera_!" _Click. Flash. _Terminado.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, Eunhyuk se le acercó a una de las cámaras y dijo en japonés, "Buenas noches."<p>

Sungmin llegó y se despidió, igualmente en japonés. "Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana."

"¡Nos vemos!" Eunhyuk agitó su mano en despedida.

La Vaquita miró al rubio y lo corrigió. "Nos vemos, _mañana_."

"¡Nos vemos!" repitió el Mono, al no saber pronunciar la palabra.

"_Mañana_," el otro chico seguía intentando enseñarle la palabra. "Nos vemos, mañana."

"Mañana... ¿_Mañana_?" al fin logró decir.

"Sí, mañana. ¡Adiós, nos vemos, mañana!" con ese revolú resuelto, Sungmin sonrió una última vez a la cámara antes de empujar a Eunhyuk fuera de vista.

* * *

><p><em>Día #2...<em>

En el segundo día de filmación, los muchachos estaban con ropa completamente diferente a la del día anterior. El set de ahora estaba hecho simulando una casa embrujada y los muchachos ejecutaban su coreografía en el centro de la pista.

Mae Jin los veía desde lejos mientras disfrutaba de algunas de las delicias en la mesa de bocadillos del personal.

Tomando un bocado de su pincho de frutas (mejor conocido como _brochetas de fruta_), no podía dejar de maravillarse ante lo increíble que el muchacho por el que ella había sufrido tanto se veía hoy; chaqueta elegante gris sobre un chaleco negro que no le cubría el pecho, sino que le acentuaba los abdominales. Un simple collar plata con una cruz negra descansando sobre ellos. Pantalones largos y caros, terminando con sus lujosos y brillosos zapatos negros.

Esta vez, la chica mordió su bocadillo con enojo. Quisiera o no, todavía sentía algo por el peli-marrón.

En cuestión de segundos, alguien agarró algo de la mesa y se le sentó al lado, pero la bailarina ni miró a ver quien era, demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos.

"Pensé que ya lo habías descartado." una voz femenina le dijo, empezando a comerse su sándwich.

La primera chica suspiró. "Minnie, es un poco más difícil que eso."

"¿Crees que yo no se lo que se siente?"

Mae Jin parecía encogerse. Sabía que había tocado un punto sensible. "Min-ah..."

No te preocupes," su amiga sonrió de costado. "Eso quedó en el pasado..." lo decía, pero no se lo creía a ella misma. Su ex-novio fue un completo bastardo.

La de ojos café asintió un poco su cabeza y luego de unos momentos, preguntó. "¿Cómo está Sonsi?"

Sobándose la frente, Seuka le contestó. "Honestamente, puedo decir que ha estado mejor..."

* * *

><p>Kang Ne no era ninguna ignorante. Conocía a la perfección lo que eran los sentimientos humanos, algunos mejores que otros. En su vida, algunos de los que fueron presentes fueron alegría, felicidad, amor... pero esos fueron cruelmente reemplazados por miedo, tristeza, y mucho dolor. Demasiado rápido, para su gusto.<p>

Ahora que había logrado 'escaparse' del set, había merodeado por el estudio y encontró un pequeño rincón, justo al lado de una ventana. Se había sentado allí a observar lo que se veía de la ciudad, los automóbiles viajando por la carretera, las personas que iban a paso ligero (probablemente haciendo mandados), las luces en los otros edificios; todo lo que su vista la dejara ver desde los siete pisos de donde ella estaba.

"...¿Kang Ne-ah?"

Riendo un poco, la chica volteó. "¿Porqué siempre...?" paró en seco. "¿_K-Kyuhyun_?"

El peli-marrón la miró, inclinándo su cabeza para el lado. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Etto... ¡_Ne_!" la pequeña se sonrojó un poco mientras decía, "N-No sabía que eras tu..."

"¿Con que estabas esperando a alguien más?" el malvado maknae rió. "Me percaté por tu expresión de sorpresa."

"Malo..." hizo puchero.

Al verla, el chico rió una vez más, antes de calmarse. "Y... ¿qué haces aquí, sola?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, la T'G48 volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Sólo... Admiro la ciudad."

"Ah," dijo Kyuhyun. "¿Porqué?"

"...También, uso mi tiempo sola para pensar."

"Oh, pues, espero no estar estorbándote. Si quieres, me marcho..."

"Ani, está bien... En realidad, me encantaría un poco de compañía." la maknae sonrió, volteada hacia la ventana, pero el muchacho sabía que algo andaba mal por su voz.

"Sonsi-ah," llamó, preocupado. "¿Es...?"

Su voz se apagó por completo al girarla hacia él. Habían lágrimas haciendo su camino por las mejillas de ella.

Alarmado, el chico tomó la cara de ella en sus manos y la hizo verle a los ojos. "¿_Qué pasa_? ¿_Porqué lloras_?"

Inevitablemente, ella lo abrazó y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de él. El chico, aun más inquieto, sólo podía abrazarla fuertemente y tratar de descifrar el enredo de palabras que ella lloraba en su hombro.

"K-Kang Ne-ah, no puedo..." trataba de decir, la chica aún balbuceando palabras que no lograba entender. "No sé qué me estás diciendo." si la situación fuera diferente, hubiera reído de sí mismo y su gran confusión.

Con una toma de aire algo temblorosa, dijo, su voz ronca. "H-Hoy... Cumplen e-exactamente... Di-Dieciséis años..."

_¿Qué?_

El chico la miró, extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Confusamente, se dio cuenta de que ella usó "_Cumplen_" no "_Cumple_", y esperó a que continuara.

"...¿Quiénes?" preguntó, al no obtener respuesta rápidamente, pero luego, se pateó internamente al notar un destello de miedo en los ojos negros de la chica.

"Mis padres."

Kyuhyun se sintió aun más culpable por haberla presionado a decir algo que obviamente le costaba hablar de. Tragando saliva, dijo. "Yo..."

Kang Ne sacudió la cabeza. "No te sientas mal, es algo de lo que debo desahogarme."

Él soltó una pequeña risa. "Se supone que yo diga eso." y ella sonrió.

Con algo de valor, Kyuhyun abrió la boca. "Sonsi-ah, en mi corazón, sé que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tí. Recuerda, ellos te están cuidando desde arriba y quieren que seas feliz... Cuando el aniversario de su muerte llegue, no sigas sintiéndote triste, porque tus padres no te quieren ver así. Ni yo, tampoco..." le acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y continuó. "Y sé que esto de ser novios es sólo un acto, pero quisiera que te sintieras libre a contarme lo que sea, como si en realidad lo fuera. Tal vez, no somos una pareja verdadera, pero somos amigos, ¿no?"

"Ne." Kang Ne le ofreció una pequeña y cansada sonrisa. "Comawo, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"No hay de qué, Sonsi."

"Es... ¿Está bien si me quedo así por un rato?"

El malvado maknae sonrió. "Mm. Descansa, si quieres. Te despertaré cuando sea hora de irnos."

Asintiendo su cabeza una vez más, la muchacha bostezó y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de él, pronto quedando dormida. El peli-negro lentamente se deslizó hasta llegar al piso y volvió a poner la cabeza de ella en su hombro (porque había comenzado a quedar colgando, cuando se deslizó), suspirando.

"Todavía me eres un completo misterio, Park Kang Ne..." y con eso dicho, el maknae de Super Junior quedó dormido en aquel alféizar de la ventana, la maknae de T'G48 descanzando en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 19<strong>

**Y eso es todo por hoy... Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene! ;)**

**Review, please~! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20, ahora! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D Etto, les advierto, este tiene una parte algo, uhm, HOT *w* y si no quieren leerla, pues... Lo siento XD**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Malentendidos<strong>

Al día siguiente, la casa de los artistas estaba en calma, tranquilidad, y todo lo que espera que sea en una hermosa mañana de domingo.

"¡_Shindong, vuelve aquí, te voy a matar_!"

Ok. _Mentí_. Gran cosa.

Lo que en realidad sucedía era, que tanto los equipos de Leeteuk y Doe Min iban tras un mismo objetivo: un gordito peli-negro.

Después de mucho correr, el rapero de Suju se cansó y jadeaba mientras subía las escaleras a paso ligero. Se detuvo en el balcón del segundo piso, pero se dio cuenta que fue una mala idea.

"No hay manera de escapar, Ding Dong~" Mae Jin cantó, ella y los demás acercándose a él.

Shindong miró a ambos lados, preocupado. Podía intentar saltar la baranda...

Sacudió la cabeza. Las probabilidades de tirarse y salir ileso de una caída así eran muy, pero muy bajas. Y el chico no quería hacer el resto de los Super Shows 4 enyesado por una estúpida movida en un momento de desesperación... Pero, al ver las caras de sus amigos, esa caída le parecía cada vez mejor.

"Shindongie, no queremos hacerte daño. Sólo... Sólo dame eso y nada malo ocurrirá. Te lo prometo." decía Eunhyuk, tendiendo su mano.

Shindong volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Ani... No te creo; eres un mentiroso de primera."

"Donghee..." Leeteuk dijo, su voz tomando un tono amenazador.

'¿Ahora que hago?' pensaba, mordiéndose el labio.

__**Flashback**__

_Iba caminando por la cocina, sigilosamente. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban, sus pantuflas verdes evadiendo raspar contra el piso ni hacer ningún ruido innecesario._

Grrrrrrrrrr..._ Su estómago no parecía_ _entender que debería haber completo y absoluto silencio._

_"¡Shhhh!" le susurró, pero miró a ambos lados y se sonrojó al saber lo loco que se veía, hablándole a su tripa a las 1:30am._

_Cautelosamente, hizo su camino hacia el gabinete con la comida de su equipo. Abriéndolo, miró a ver que había._

_Las dos chicas en su equipo habían sido lo suficientes organizadas para ponerle etiqueta a lo que se comería en un día exacto. Gracias a este sistema, la comida les daba para comer un día y todavía tenían algo que comer para el siguiente._

¡Grrrrrrrrr!,_ el estómago le rugió más fuerte y con una cara de culpabilidad, procedió a tomar una caja de galletas y abrirla._

'Miane, Capitana Doe Min y Mae Jin-ah, pero tengo hambre.'_ Shindong cogió un puñado de galletas y se las comió, contento_.

**||Fin Flashback||**

Cinco horas después, cuando la cocinera Baeny se había levantado y dado cuenta de la falta de comida, ella y su equipo habían comenzado a buscar al ladrón.

"Shindong-ah, devuélvenos eso ahora." Kyuhyun tendió su mano, esperando que le diera lo que tenía.

El chico miró la caja de galletas que llevaba en las manos. Ésta no era la misma de ayer, sino que otra que luego había tomado cuando se le acabaron las galletas de la anterior.

Luego, miró al maknae y le ofreció una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Y porqué habría de dártelas a tí?"

"Porque las robaste de _nuestro_ gabinete."

Oh, sí, eso era verdad. Éstas las había tomado de su almacén. Cuando Leeteuk y su grupo se enteraron, formaron una alianza temporánea para atrapar al '_criminal_'.

"Ah," sonrió avergonzado y sacudió la cabeza. "La cosa es que, ¡no recuperarán sus preciadas galletas! ¡Muá, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaa!" rió malévolamente. Siwon viró los ojos, caminó hacia él y le tocó el cuello. Un momento después, Shindong cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su dongsaeng, la caja de galletas en el piso.

Kang Ne soltó un grito horrorífico y Doe Min titubeó. "S-Siwon-shii..." ella y los otros miraban con espanto.

"Calma, no está muerto." Mae Jin intervino. "Siwon sólo presionó un punto de presión en el cuello de Shindong. ¿No es así, Poni-oppa?" sonrió.

El peli-negro sonrió de vuelta y asintió su cabeza. "Ajem, ¿alguien podría ayudarme? Por favor..." indicó al gordito sobre él. Donghae y Sungmin se acercaron primero y movieron a Shindong a adentro de la casa, donde lo ataron con soga a una silla. Cuando el pobre despertó, lo castigaron por no dejarlo proba el manjar que el Caballo y la bailarina de T'G48 prepararon para todos los demás.

Y, más rápido de lo que esperaban, un mes completo pasó sin haberse dado cuenta.

* * *

><p>Luego de Forever Adonis Camp, T'G48 y Super Junior regresaron a Seúl. Antes de ir a filmar otro programa, las chicas tenían que resolver otro detalle: En dónde estarían residiendo.<p>

Y para decidir eso, Leeteuk insistió, las tres féminas lo conversarían en el hogar de los chicos.

Habían varios papeles en la mesa del comedor del dormitorio en el piso 12; direcciones de algunas viviendas que se vendían o alquilaban, teléfonos, notas, etc. Leeteuk, Doe Min, Kang Ne, Kyuhyun y Sungmin estaban sentados alrededor de todo eso, discutiendo par de cosas.

"Ésta era hermosa. Estaba por Yeoksam y venía con todo y muebles." sugirió la maknae del pelo corto.

"Sí, pero es muy costosa. La compañía no gastará tanto en una casa. Además, todavía faltaría para cubrir los pagos del agua, la luz y comida." Doe Min razonó, a lo que Sonsi se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó al decir un "Miane".

"¿Y que hay de la casa que vimos en Apgujeong? No era tan bonita, pero estaba bastante barata." Kyuhyun se encogió de hombros.

"Ne," Leeteuk apoyó. "Como dijo Kyu: no era tan bonita, refiriéndose a que se veía un poco abandonada, pero con una buena pintura y un ajuste aquí y allá, sería estupenda."

"Ok, pues eso está resuelto. Llamaré al dueño para avisalre y poner una cita para ver la casa." la líder sonrió y tomó su celular, parándose de la mesa, el número del dueño en la mano.

Al verla irse, Kang Ne miró mal al maknae de Suju. "¿Siempre tienes que hacerte el listo y hacerme ver como una estúpida frente a todos, no?"

"Aw, no digas eso, Sonsi. Tú estás bastante grande como para hacer el ridículo tu solita." sonrió burlón y la muchacha le sacó la lengua e hizo puchero, a lo que él rió.

"Parecen novios de verdad." el Ángel notó, mirándolos con una sonrisa que decía '_lo sé todo'_.

Ambos maknaes se miraron, se sonrojaron y comenzaron a darle un chorro de explicaciones diferentes al chico, todas terminando en que no eran novios, sólo amigos. Seuka regresó, para el alivio de Leeteuk, y dijo, "Ya está. Mañana iremos a esa casa nuevamente. Así, sabremos exactamente que necesitamos reparar y demás... Eeteuk-oppa, ¿vendrás con nosotros?"

"Pues claro que iré con ustedes. ¿Cómo sabrán como repararán lo que haya de reparar, si no voy?"

"Oppa, qué machista."

"Miane, miane," el chico alzó sus manos en señal de defensa. "Ahora que terminamos en esto, ¿vamos a la sala?"

"Estás evadiendo un golpe, pero ok, la dejaré pasar por hoy..." Doe Min se adelantó y Sonsi la siguió, riendo por su comentario.

"_Pfft_, se cree que le tengo miedo." bufó el rubio.

"Hyung, yo no cuestionaría tu suerte." Kyuhyun le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y rió, yendo tras las chicas. Leeteuk protestó, pero fue ignorado y tuvo que alcanzarlo, ya que iba bastante más al frente de él.

* * *

><p>"Llegamos, y seguimos sin qué hacer en este sitio." Heechul suspiró, sentado en una silla reclinadora.<p>

Donghae, igual de aburrido (_si no aun más_), se encontraba de cabeza en el sillón más grande. "Tu lo has dicho..." Eunhyuk, a su lado, estaba de igual manera, molestando a su amigo al puyarlo con su dedo índice.

"Yah, ¿y Wookie y Sungmin?" preguntó el rubio travieso, su trabajo de molestar a Fishy aun en marcha.

Kangin bostezó y contestó. "Ryewook fue a buscar algo en su cuarto y Minnie... ¿En dónde está Sungminnie?"

"Aquí," respondió una voz desde el suelo. La Vaquita se levantó de su posición de reposo en el suelo, un libro denso en sus manos. "Estoy leyendo." y se volvió a recostar.

"_Uy, cool, eres ninja_." vino la voz de Sonsi, llegando con Seuka, Kyuhyun, y por último, Leeteuk.

"No tanto, pero sí, soy bastante callado." Sungmin rió.

"Y aquí llego yo," el eterno maknae bajó las escaleras. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Nop," Fishy habló. "Bienvenido a la fiesta." dijo sarcásticamente.

"Mm, ¿y Baeny?" el líder de Super Junior preguntó de repente.

"Cocina," Shindong respondió automáticamente. "Ella y Siwonnie hacen chocolate caliente."

"¿Y el Miun?" añadió Doe Min, sorprendentemente.

"Está bañándose."

"Oh."

Todos quedaron en silencio.

"Y, ¿quién quiere hacer algo?" Eunhyuk dijo.

Los demás dieron un suspiro colectivo.

* * *

><p>Yesung suspiró contenamente. Bañarse con agua fría después de un ardúo y caluroso día era lo mejor que podía existir.<p>

Cerrando la llave de agua, el muchacho barrió su pelo mojado para atrás y salió de la ducha.

Miraba a ambos lados, en busca de su toalla cuando-

_Uh-oh._

'_¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude dejar la toalla?_' No era que se le olvidó. Su hábito de entrar a bañarse sin preocuparse por llevar algo para secarse seguía atormentándolo hasta el día de hoy.

"Los malos hábitos no mueren fácilmente..." murmuró para sí mismo con un tono de amargura. Pensó en las alternativas posibles para resolver este embrollo...

Podría pedirle a alguno de sus hyungs que le trajera la toalla, pero estaban muy lejos para escucharlo.

'_¡Llamaré a alguien!_' rápidamente, optó por buscar su celular, pero no lo encontró en el baño. Casi se ahorca cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en su habitación.

Contuvo sus ganas de restrayar su cabeza contra la pared y en vez, siguió pensando en algo para librarse de su pequeño problema. Caminó en círculos mientras ignoraba la corriente de aire que, francamente, lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

_'Caray, ¡ni ropa traje! ¿En donde anda mi cabeza? ¡Hay niñas en esta casa! ¡No puedo andar desnudo por ahí con ellas cerca!_' Yesung se frotaba los ojos y la frente, suspirando contínuamente.

* * *

><p>"Yah, ¿no creen que Yesung-hyung se ha tardado mucho?" preguntó Sungmin distraídamente, al lado de Heechul, su libro cerrado y en su falda.<p>

Todos estaban sentados en un círculo, alrededor de la mesita de café.

"Ne, tienes razón." Seuka asintió su cabeza.

Mae Jin y Siwon volvieron de la cocina y colocaron dos bandejas con chocolate caliente en la mesita e inmediatamente, los demás comenzaron a tomar las tazas. "Anda a ver que pasa. Su bebida se enfriará." dijo la chica y cogió su propia taza, soplando antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Kure. Vengo enseguida." dijo Doe Min y se marchó escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Ya frente a la puerta, la líder de T'G48 se detuvo. Dudosamente, consideró la idea de llamarlo por su nombre, pero la descartó y pensó mejor en tocar la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'No puedo quedarme aquí como un idiota. Sólo debo salir y entrar a mi cuarto. ¡Queda justo en frente! Además, todos están abajo, comoquiera...'<em>

Decidido, agarró la manija de la puerta, tomó aire y le dio tremendo jalón antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando alzó su mano para tocar en la puerta, ésta se abrió y antes de poder abrir la boca, Doe Min sintió cuando Yesung chocó con ella y cayeron ambos al piso.<p>

La chica fue la que recibió el impacto de caer contra el suelo. Su cabeza conectó con un golpe horrible y gimió para sus adentros.

La Nube no recibió ningún daño, pero es evidente que escuchó su caída, y estaba preocupado. "Yah, ¿estás bien?"

Con los ojos cerrados, Seuka se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con cautela, y respondió. "Estoy bien. No te preocupes..." las palabras se le escaparon al darse cuenta de la poscición tan mala en la que estaban.

Ella se congeló completamente, sus pensamientos lo único que parecía funcionarle ahora. _'¿Su-Su q-qué esta en...? ¡¿Y-Y está d...?!'_

Echó un vistazo a su cara y se dio cuenta que fue una idea terrible.

De repente, se encontró perdida en esos ojos de color marrón oscuro. Esas piscinas de chocolate que, internamente, la tenían mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo debido a la intensa mirada a sus ojos.

Observando su pelo, sintió que parte de su sangre le regresó al rostro y pintó sus mejillas de rojo. Los pequeños cristales de agua de sus cabellos de ébano caían sobre el rostro y cuello de ella de manera continua y se humedeció los labios cuando una cayó sobre ellos, notando como los ojos de él seguían el movimiento de su lengua.

Mirando desde los ojos a los labios, ella los vio cada vez más cerca y sintió los bastante musculosos brazos de él rodeando su cintura y espalda.

Poco a poco, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y le tocó la espalda todavía húmeda, acercándose más a él. Antes de besarlo, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a lo largo de su pecho sorprendentemente definido.

Espera_. Pecho. Espalda. Cabello. Húmedo_. De momento, la razón la golpeó como un mal olor. Él acababa de salir de la ducha y...

Con la agilidad y la fuerza que ella no sabía que poseía, le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y, con los ojos cerrados, se bajó de él antes de proceder a correr por las escaleras como si alguien hubiera gritado '_¡Fuego!_'.

Yesung se quedó en el piso, el aire golpeándolo de momento, ya que estaba mojado, sin cubrirse y sus pensamientos en otro lugar. Su cara estaba roja, su corazón acelerado y su mente sin poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero, de veras...

_¿Qué demonios pasó?_

Miró hacia abajo, hizo una mueca y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Ahora, tendría que secarse, vestirse y averiguar como contener sus repentinos... _deseos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 20<strong>

**Buajajajajajajajajaaaa! (risa malvada) Hasta ahi los dejo, por ahora XD Review si quieren mas y la proxima ssemana les subo el otro! :3 Bye!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyyyyy...! Hoy no les saludo "propiamente" (muy filosofica) porque ya mismo tengo que irme a limpiar y tengo que hacer esto lo mas rapido posible ;-; No quiero limpiar!**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Remediando las cosas<strong>

El día había sido muy agotador, Doe Min decidió.

Ella y las primas Park habían estado organizando los recién comprados muebles en su nueva casa. Leeteuk les había dicho de ayudarlas, pero Doe Min declinó la oferta cortesmente, añadiendo algunas frases como "_No somos niñas_" y "_Tan inútiles no podemos ser_", y el rubio retrocedió.

"Haaah." la líder de las chicas suspiró, tirándose al sofá rojo. Sus compañeras igualmente se desplomaron ahí, cayendo a ambos lados de la chica de ojos miel.

"Por fin terminamos, ¿eh?" Kang Ne dijo.

"Ne. Y lo hicimos solitas." Mae Jin sonrió y las tres se chocaron de manos.

Después de unos minutos, Sonsi preguntó. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las..." Seuka miró el tiempo en su celular. "11:15."

A la vez, sus dongsaengs brincaron de sus asientos.

"¡Kyu me está esperando!"

"¡Y a mi, Poni-oppa!"

Doe Min alzó una ceja mientras miraba de una a la otra. "¿Mwoh? ¿Tienen citas o algo? ¿Cómo es que ya no me entero de nada?"

"Ani, no es así. Oppa me dijo de pasarla juntos un rato viendo tv y no sé qué." Baeny se encogió de hombros.

"Y Miso me había dicho para salir. Ya nos avisaron de _'hacer nuestra primera cita pública'_." Kang Ne hizo comillas en el aire. Seuka asintió la cabeza, comprendiendo.

"¿Y tú qué harás?" la bailarina preguntó.

"Me quedaré aquí, supongo."

"¿_Supones_?"

"Mm, no tengo nada mejor que hacer." y con eso dicho, se acostó en el largo sofá.

"Araso. Y tú," señaló a su prima. "Métete a bañar."

"Kure, voy."

"No, no, no. '_Voy_', nada. Ve a bañarte, ahora."

Sonsi suspiró. "Unnie~"

"¡AHORA!" Baeny gritó al tope de sus pulmones. "¡VE A BAÑARTE! ¡APESTAS!"

"¡No apest-!"

"¡VEEEEEEEEEE~!" gritó más fuerte e hizo una mueca que asustó a Kang Ne, haciéndola correr inmediatamente hacia el baño.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ding! ¡Dung!<em>

"Alguien está en la puerta."

"Ne, hyung. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de abrirla y ver quién es?"

"¿Porqué habría de hacer eso?"

"¿Porqué?" Ryewook repitió incrédulamente. Tenía puestos unos guantes de cocina, su delantal con las letras _Besa al cocinero_, y frente a la estufa. "Porque estoy un poco ocupado. Por eso."

Yesung suspiró. "Ok, ok, la abro. Caray, que excusa." rodó los ojos. Fue a la puerta y la abrió para revelar a Mae Jin y la maknae.

"Annyeong-hasseyo, Yesung-ah." saludó felizmente la pequeña. Su prima agitó la mano.

"Annyeong." replicó él con menos ánimos y subió a su habitación, dejando a ambas chicas perplejas. El eterno maknae rió y dijo. "No lo tomen a pecho. Ha estado así desde que terminamos de filmar Forever Adonis Camp."

"¿De veras? Doe Min-unnie ha estado un poco decaída más o menos desde eso, también." Kang Ne se rascó la barbilla.

Mae Jin frunció el ceño. "Min no me ha dicho nada. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo entre ella y Yeyo para que ambos anden así?"

"¿_Yeyo_?" Sonsi rió y la bailarina sonrió. "¿Qué? Se me hace más fácil... Y suena gracioso."

"Tal vez, Seuka y Yesung-hyung pasaron por algo que les abrió los ojos e hizo que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro..." sugirió Wookie. Los tres en la cocina se miraron serios antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Muy buen chiste, Ryewook-ah." Kang Ne se secó una lágrima del ojo.

Baeny observó la olla en la estufa y habló. "¿Qué haces?"

"Almuerzo." el peli-marrón dijo. "Me desperté tarde, y eso que fui de los primeros, y estoy haciendo la comida." se encogió de hombros.

"¿_Uno_ de los primeros? ¿Quién te ganó?"

"Donghae. Está filmando su nuevo dorama: _Miss Panda and Hedgehog_. Se tuvo que levantar a eso de las 5am para llegar temprano al set."

"Mm," Mae Jin se sintió incómoda al escuchar el nombre del Pececito, pero no lo demostró. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa azul.

"¡Aniiiiii~!" Ryewook se interpuso entre ella y la cocina. Ella parpadeó y el procedió a explicar. "Me siento culpable porque te dejé cocinar por mi mientras hacíamos el show-"

"Umm, Siwon me ayudó-"

"¡Aun así! Estás en nuestra casa. Eres un huésped, y te trataré como huésped. Cocinaré para tí."

Mae Jin sonrió. "Gracias, Wookie." Le besó la mejilla, a lo que él se sonrojó. "Si no te gusta que te bese, usa otro delantal." y se fue a la sala.

"Con que para ella solamente, ¿eh?" Kang Ne preguntó de brazos cruzados.

"¡Ah, Sonsi-!"

"Calma, calma. Estoy jugando. Voy a salir con Kyuhyun." le sacó la lengua.

Ryewook casi se cae de cabeza, pero prefirió mantenerse de pie y molestar. "Hm, ¿y qué harás si trata de besarte? ¿Reirías y te ruborizarías o le darías un rodillazo en la entrepierna?"

"Le daría un rodillazo y _después_ reiría y me ruborizaba."

El eterno maknae frunció el ceño. La contestación de ella fue inmediata. Suspiró antes de esbozar una sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza. "Están hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos tienen ese ingenio y el brillo malvado en sus ojos."

"Eso es bueno saber." una voz dijo de las escaleras.

"Miso-ah," musitó la rapera, al ver a Kyuhyun.

El malvado maknae sonrió. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Ne."

"Diviértanse~ pero no tanto, ¿ok?" advirtió el cocinero.

"¡Araso, bye!" los otros dos contestaron antes de marcharse por la puerta. Al salir, se encontraron con Fishy y lo saludaron antes de proceder a montarse en un auto y desaparecer de su vista.

Donghae los vio irse y entró a la casa. "¡Honey, I'm home~!" exclamó.

Ryewook lo miró de costado y habló. "¿De almuerzo?"

"Mm."

"La comida ya casi está lista, ve a esperar a la sala."

"Ok. Yah, vi a Kyu y Sonsi-ah... Se ven como una verdadera pareja."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?"

"Wookie..." el mayor comenzó. "Por casualidad, ¿has visto a Mae Jin?"

"Sí, de hecho, está esperando con Siwon en la sala. ¿Porqué?"

"Nada. Gracias." y se marchó rumbo a dicho lugar.

* * *

><p>Antes de pasar por la entrada del living, Donghae se detuvo. La chica y su <em>Poni-oppa<em> estaban allí. Ella probablemente no lo soportaría ver y el peli-negro era demasiado protector de ella como para dejarlos solos. Decidió quedarse ahí parado y esperar algun tipo de milagro o algo que mejorara las cosas.

Fishy se masajeó la cabeza y murmuró sarcásticamente. "Un milagro... Sí, claro..."

Todo tipo de sonidos provenían de la televisión mientras la bailarina T'G48 y la imagen de Suju veían su programa.

Luego de un suspiro, Siwon alzó una mano tentativa y agarró el control remoto, bajando el volumen del programa dudosamente.

Mae Jin alzó una ceja, confundida. Donghae, desapercibido, se puso a observarlos.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"¿De qué?"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que ya sabes de qué."

Ella tragó saliva. "No quiero."

"Baeny... Sé sobre lo que ha pasado contigo y Hae-ah. Sé sobre el beso en el estudio, sé sobre su rompimiento en Caribbean Bay y sé que ambas cosas te están afectando mucho."

Afuera, el Pescadito estaba sorprendido. _'¿Cómo es que Siwonnie anda tan informado de todo?'_

"¿Y qué importa que me afecte? Él no ha sido mi primer novio, ni mi primer beso. ¿_Porqué Donghae tiene que ser tan importante_-?"

"Así que, todavía lo quieres." Siwon la interrumpió.

A Mae Jin se le formó un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de su error. Donghae tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la esperanza de poder remediar las cosas creciendo en su corazón al ver lo callada que se había quedado la chica.

El Caballo continuó. "Pero, siempre he tenido una duda... ¿Porqué rompieron?"

Baeny parecía haber recobrado su voz, un aura sombrío rodeándola. "El jugó con mis sentimientos."

"¿...?" antes de que él pudiera hablar, Mae Jin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

"Me lo dijo claramente." dijo, sus ojos fijados en sus dedos y en otro mundo. Lo recordaba vivamente; las piraguas, el beso y cuando le dijo tan fríamente que para él fue todo un juego. Al besarla, la había confundido un poco. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que todo terminó, al escuchar sus palabras, pero su corazón seguía aguardando la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un engaño. Que él lo hizo para no causarle daño a ambos. Mae Jin le contó todo esto a Siwon.

Los dos muchachos la miraban tristemente, uno culpable y el otro arrepentido por haber sacado el tema a la luz. Siwon habló. "Mae Jin, lo siento mucho."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes. Tendría que hablar de ello algun día, comoquiera. Solo estoy feliz de que sea contigo." sonrió suavemente.

"Perdón por decirlo, pero, ¿no crees que algo no anda bien?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, yo he conocido a Donghae por varios años, y lo que me has dicho no parece algo que él haría, a menos..."

Se quedó callado y Mae Jin se desesperaba. "_A menos,_ ¿qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo."

"¡Por mi madre, lo voy a olvidar! ¡Escúpelo, Siwon-ah!"

Suspiró. "A menos... que fuera para evitar algo más desastrozo."

El enojo de ella desapareció. "Dices... ¿que tal vez él no quería que terminaramos?" dijo. El chico asintió.

"Mm. Considéralo, ¿algo no te ha parecido extraño en todo esto? ¿Y si Donghae-ah no quería, pero _tuvo_ que hacerlo? ¿Y si aún te quiere? ¿Y si las cosas se pueden remediar?"

"Nunca lo tomé así..." se mordió el labio. "Pero ya es muy tarde."

"¿Eh? ¿Wae?"

"Lo he tratado tan mal, desde que ocurrió... Jamás me perdonará."

"Sí lo hará. Sólo debes comenzar despacio. Volveran a ser amigos, eso no lo dudes." el Caballo sonrió. "¡_MaeHae_, fighting!"

Baeny y el chico en la entrada se sonrojaron. "¡Pero no lo grites, babbo!"

"¿Qué? Es mi pareja favorita en fanfiction..." respondió inocentemente.

"¡Siwon-ah!" gimió, avergonzada, a lo que él sólo rió.

_'Comawo, Siwon-hyung.'_ agradeció el Fishy en su mente. Esto era lo más cerca a un milagro que recibió, y no lo echaría a perder. Con una sonrisa optimista, se alejó de la sala.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Hae," llamó Ryewook. "¿Ya te vas?"<p>

"Ne, tengo que volver al set."

"Llévate esto. No has comido." le entregó un envase tapado lleno de Kimchi bokkeumbap.

El peli-marrón lo tomó y abrió la puerta. "¡Comawo, Wookie!" dijo felizmente y se fue.

"Hmm, alguien está contento." rió el eterno maknae. "¡A comeeeeeer~!" llamó.

Inmediatamente, las sillas del comedor se fueron llenando, salvo la de él y la de la Tortuga, quien estaba haciendo honor a su nombre, bajando las escaleras lenta y desanimadamente.

"Yesungie, ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó Shindong.

"Ne. Si es posible, te ves más extraño de lo normal." comentó Kangin. Leeteuk asintió su cabeza, de acuerdo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Sungmin se preocupó.

Todo parecía mucho para el cantante. "¡NO! ¡_No_ estoy bien! ¡¿_Felices_?! ¡No estoy de ánimos!" rugió a sus amigos, quienes estaban atónitos, y subió de nuevo por las escaleras.

"¿Y a éste qué le pasa?" Eunhyuk deseaba saber.

Heechul se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servirse de la comida que el eterno maknae había puesto en la mesa. "Sea lo que sea, se le pasará."

Siwon no se veía tan convencido como los demás, quienes siguieron comiendo.

"Hablaré con él." Mae Jin se levantó de su silla y se dirigió arriba.

Los chicos la miraron subir.

"Yah, ¿me puedes pasar el Guk?" la Chula señaló hacia la sopa y Shindong se la dio. De ahí, todos continuaron su almuerzo.

* * *

><p>"¡<em>Yesung-ah<em>!"

El mencionado volteó a ver a Baeny, quien al parecer, lo había seguido.

"Mira, no quisiera ser grosero, pero, ¿me podrías dejar en paz?" y agarró la manija de la puerta.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Seuka, ésta irritabilidad tuya?"

Yesung paró a medio paso. La chica supo que le dio justo en el clavo. Mae Jin rió. "_Que obvio es_..."

"¿Qué?"

"Mm, nada," sonrió y continuó. "Sólo ve y pídele perdón."

"Lo intenté. La bruja esa no lo aceptó."

"¿Te tiró con el zapato?"

"Más o menos, sí."

Baeny rió. De repente, se le prendió el foco. "Tengo una idea..."

* * *

><p><em>'Aquí estoy. Frente a la casa de las chicas... No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.'<em>

Kim Jong Woon, conocido como Yesung, se encontraba admirando los esmerados detalles de la puerta de dicha vivienda, dudoso. Mae Jin le había aconsejado que hiciera esto, pero, ¿realmente valía la pena? ¿Realmente era necesario hacer todo esto para arreglar las cosas?

Miró algo a la distancia. Más abajo, se encontraba su casa. Podía simplemente salir corriendo y esconderse, pero la bailarina de T'G48 lo perseguiría y presionaría para que fuera a ver a la Bruja. _Ash_, que dilema...

Sin remedio, el chico tocó en la puerta y esperó. Pasaron algunos minutos y la muchacha aún no salía. Ya un poco enojado, llamó. "Doe Min-ah, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme la puerta."

Lenta pero seguramente, ésta se abrió para revelar a la líder del grupo femenino, fulminándolo con la mirada. "¿Y tu qué quieres?" le dijo.

"Vine para sacarte de aquí. ¿Qué dices?" replicó Yesung.

Doe Min lo miró de arriba a abajo. "¿Me estás invitando a una cita?"

"Yo... ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Nada por el estilo! ¡Sólo pienso que no debes quedarte aqui sola!" explicaba el chico, rojo como un tomate.

"...¿A dónde?" preguntó la muchacha de ojos miel.

"Eso en realidad que no sé, pero... ¡_Yah_! ¡¿Porqué comienzas a cerrar la puerta!? ¡No! ¡_Ash_!" Yesung rápidamente metió el pie para evitar que cerrara completamente.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces, Miun!?" exclamó la chica al notar lo que hizo él.

"¡Sólo dame un minuto! ¡Podemos ir al cine o a algún parque!" decía el peli-negro.

"¡Déjame en paz, idiota!" Doe Min usó todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó contra la puerta.

Yesung escuchó un crujido antes de remover su pie, gritando. "¡_AAASH_! ¡_BRUJA DECEREBRADA, ME ROMPISTE EL PIEEE~_!" se deslizó al piso, abrazando su pie como un bebé recién nacido. La gente en la calle le daba miradas extrañas, pero no lo notaba "_Shh,_ calma. No pasa nada..." repetía como un mantra, tratando de hacérselo creer él mismo.

"¡_Ajá, claro_!" exclamó la chica desde adentro de la casa.

"¡Y pensar que traté de ser bueno contigo! ¡Iba a llevarte a comer helados y todo! ¿Y cómo me pagas? ¡_Destruyendo mi pie_! Sólo agradezco que tuve la cabeza para no meter la _mano_-" la puerta en la cual Yesung se recostaba reabrió y éste cayó de espaldas al suelo de la ante-sala, mirando el techo.

Una cabeza se metió en su espacio de vista y habló. "Dijiste... ¿_helados_?"

"Sí, pero con mi pie así..." su línea de pensamientos cambió y dijo. "¿Porqué? ¿Te interesa ir por uno?"

"Sólo... ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

El chico suspiró. "Sí, pero-"

"¡Dame un minuto!" la cantante exclamó, corriendo al baño para prepararse.

_'Que extraña es... Me acuerda a alguien, ¿pero quién será?'_ se rascó la cabeza. La muchacha salió, ya alistada, y partieron.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a una heladería no tan lejos de Apgujeong, ambos vestidos con gafas y mascarillas. Al ver que estaba bastante llena, decidieron comprar sus helados e ir a un parque a disfrutárselos.<p>

Doe Min había ordenado un helado de sabor a algodón de azúcar, con pedazos de chocolate _Kit-Kat_ y mucha crema batida. Yesung la miraba con envidia al echarle un vistazo a su propio helado que consistía de una barquilla con una sola bola de chocolate.

Al llegar al parque, los vocalistas se sentaron en un banco que quedaba frente un área de juegos para niños. Ahí, Yesung le hizo pucheritos a la chica para que ésta le diera a probar su mantecado especial. Seuka viró los ojos pero tuvo compasión y le ofreció de su postre.

"_Mmm_, no está mal." dijo el muchacho al saborear el helado.

"¡Yah! Ya es suficiente, tienes uno que es tuyo. Déjame disfrutarme el mío." Doe Min alejó su helado del cantante posesivamente.

"Ash, esta bien... ¿Quieres probar del mío?"

"Ya he probado el chocolate. No soy una fan al máximo de ello." contestó la peli-marrón.

"No tienes opción."

En un latido del corazón, Yesung le había embarrado el cachete y la boca a la chica, pegándole el mantecado.

"¡Oh! ¡Estás muerto!" la muchacha exclamó. Pero no era un grito de ira, sino que se escuchaba como algo juguetona.

El chico rió al notar esto, otorgándole una servilleta y dijo. "Ahora estamos a mano. Me la debías por lo de mi pie."

Pasaron una tarde tranquila y cómoda en esa banca, contando historias sobre los miembros de sus respectivos grupos, burlándose de las monerías que hacía Yesung en sus demostraciones y compartiendo felizmente.

"Cuéntame más sobre tí. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?" decía el muchacho. La cara de Doe Min se tornó oscura y sombría, y Yesung supo inmediatamente que no debía haber preguntado esto. "Miane, Doe Min-ah. En realidad no tienes que-"

Repentinamente, Doe Min silenció al cantante de Suju. "_Shh_. Yesung-ah, ¿escuchas eso?" susurró.

El chico escuchó pacientemente antes de asintir con la cabeza. "Ne. Parece como si fueran..."

"¡_Por aquí, están en el parque_!" un fotoperiodista exclamó.

"¡_Oh_! ¡_Yesung_! ¡_Doe Min_! ¡_Una foto_!" dijo otro.

"...Paparazzi." termimaron los dos jóvenes, ya parados de su banca.

"Hay que huir. ¡_Corre_!" el chico hizo carrera, saliendo disparado en dirección a un auto que había rentado, cual estaba en frente de la heladería. La chica estaba a su lado, corriendo por su vida. Sus helados quedaron en el olvido, los dos los habían descartado en el zafacón cuando salieron corriendo.

Suertudamente, llegaron al carro sin muchos problemas (aparte de que cruzaron la calle sin siquiera mirar, casi siendo atropellados por dos automóviles consecutivamente), y abordaron éste de inmediato, abrochando sus cinturones y Yesung conduciendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Dentro del auto, Doe Min volteó a mirar hacia atrás. "Al parecer, dejaron de perseguirnos... Los perdimos."

"¡Que día, hoy!" exclamó aliviado Yesung. "¿No crees?" la miraba de reojo.

"Tu lo has dicho, Miun. Tu lo has dicho..." y ambos comenzaron a reír, camino Apgujeong después de un día bastante estupendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 21<strong>

**Antes de irme, gracias por todos los reviews! Sigan asi! ;) XD Etto, espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos leemos la semana que viene y bye! -se va a hacer tareas de la casa- nooooooooooooo! X.x**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Strong Heart(강심장****)**

Kang Ne lentamente hizo su camino escaleras abajo por la mañana temprano, distraídamente frotándose los ojos.

"Buenos días, Sonsa."

Su prima ya se había levantado. _'Qué sorpresa.'_ pensó sarcásticamente. Algo que sí la sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que ella estaba sentada tranquilamente en la mesa, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

"Umm, ¿qué haces?"

Baeny la miró y sonrió. "SHINee."

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" bostezó la maknae.

"_Hola, hola~_" resonó de la laptop azul oscura.

Sonsi miró la pantalla y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que a los chicos brillositos agitando las manos en ella. "_¡Annyeong-hasseyo, Kang Ne-ah!_"

"¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno verlos de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó ella con entusiasmo, e internamente le dio gracias a Dios que se arregló un poco antes de ir allí.

En el otro lado, Taemin se encogió de hombros y dijo. "_Estamos bien, supongo. Tuvimos algunas sorpresas hace algún tiempo, pero nos las arreglamos_." él sonrió. Mae Jin tomó esto como un momento perfecto para intervenir.

"Hablando sobre sorpresas, Jonghyun, te envié algo casi ahora..." dijo. "Lo editamos un poco porque supe que Taemin también..." no continuó la oración y sonrió pícara al ver las expresiones de intriga en las caras de ellos.

"_¿Qué esperas, Jjong? ¡Ábrelo!_" gritó Key desesperadamente, sacudiéndo al Bling Bling.

"_¡Yah! ¡Voy, voy!_" el peli-negro abrió una pequeña ventana, la achicó para no tapar a Mae Jin y Kang Ne y subió el volúmen un poco.

Las chicas vieron como a SHINee se les formaban sonrisas en sus rostros al ver el video. Minho hasta salió riendo al ver a la maknae haciendo su rap. Key movía los labios, cantando la canción en su cabeza. Cuando el video acabó, Onew se puso a leer: "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Jonghyun y Taemin. Les deseamos lo mejor en sus días especiales y que cumplan muchos años más. Paz, alegría y un montón de amor, T'G48 & SuJu_."

"_PD:..._" continuó el maknae rubio. "_Qué viejo estás, Taeminnie~ Kekeke... -Shindong_." Taemin soltó una carcajada.

"Y..." comenzó la chica peli-negra. "¿Qué creen?"

_"¡Increíble!"_

_"¡Estupendo!"_

_"¡Genial!"_

_"¡Lo mejor!"_

_"¡Impresionante! Te juro que si yo no lo supiera mejor, diría que originalmente haces el rap en mi lugar, Kang Ne-ah. Por supuesto, con una voz de niña_." explicó el usualmente serio Minho, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"_Creo que está bien decir que dejaron una impresión bastante buena sobre él_." Onew sonrió de costado.

Key soltó un bufido. "_Eso es una subestimación_."

Todos rieron. A pocos minutos, Taemin preguntó. _"Yah, ¿y Seuka-noona?"_

"Roncando." Mae Jin respondió automáticamente, cual provocó más risas. Después de un rato de hablar, se despidieron y Baeny apagó la computadora.

"¿Y qué hay planeado para hoy?" la bailarina preguntó.

Sonsi se rascó el cuello. "Mmm... Por lo que tengo entendido, filmaremos _Strong Heart_, hoy..."

"¿_Strong Heart_?"

"Mm..." al ver la expresión preocupada de Mae Jin, añadió, "No te preocupes, Baeny, estoy contigo." Kang Ne le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

Su prima sonrió y la abrazó. "Comawo, Kang Ne." se separaron y la mayor habló. "Ahora, despertemos a Doe Min."

Las sonrisas malvadas plantadas en sus caras podían hacer al maknae de Super Junior temblar de miedo, mientras ambas se dirigían a la habitación de la líder.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, ¿<em>gwaenchanh na<em>?"

Eunhyuk miró a su líder grupal extrañamente, mientras éste no dejaba de mover la rodilla en anticipación. El Mono sospechaba de lo que tenía a Leeteuk tan inquieto, pero no dijo nada. En vez, el mayor alzó la voz.

"¿Crees que todos estén bien?"

Suspirando, Eunhyuk rodó los ojos. "Aquí vamos..." murmuró.

"No, ¡es que me preocupan! ¿Y si les pasó algo de camino a casa? ¿Y si están siendo internados a un hospital en estos momentos? ¡Tengo que llamar!" agarrando su celular para llamar a Siwon, el otro chico se lo arrebató. "Yah-" comenzó a protestar.

"Son por estas mismas razones por las que te decimos _Omma_ en vez de _Appa_." el bailarín clarificó. "Estoy seguro de que todos estan bien, que estan sentados frente al televisor justo ahora, y que no les gustaría que los llamaras. Ayer acabamos de filmar _Sexy, Free & Single_ y tú y yo somos los únicos con agendas ocupadas, hoy. Déjalos descansar, Eeteuk."

"¿Desde cuando te dejo ser tan informal conmigo? Ash... En serio..." Antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar de hablar, las luces en el set reducieron la luminosidad, indicando el comienzo del programa. Los dos chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos, al igual que los demás sunbaes del show.

Shin Dong Yup y Lee Dongwook rápidamente hicieron su camino hasta el centro del escenario y cuando el director dijo '_Acción_', entonaron:

"Soy Shin Dong Yup-"

"Y yo, Lee Dongwook-"

"¡Y este es _Strong Heart_!"

La audiencia aplaudía y gritaba, y ellos se dirigieron hacia sus podios.

"Bueno, hoy tendremos muchas sorpresas para ustedes, ¿no es así, Dongwook-shii?"

"Así es, Dong Yup-shii, porque tres de los invitados son nada más y nada menos que... ¡_Lee Doe Min, Park Mae Jin y Park Kang Ne de T'G48_!"

Las tres muchachas emergieron tras una cortina mientras su single _Determínalo_ zumbaba en las bocinas del set. Sonriendo y saludando con la mano al público, todas tomaron asiento.

"También hoy tenemos a... ¡_Seohyun y Yoona de las Girls' Generation_!" añadió el MC de pelo negro.

Dongwook asintió su cabeza. "Y por último... ¡_A Bang Yongguk de B.A.P_!"

A la vez que los artistas eran mencionados, la audiencia se volvía loca gritando.

"Es un honor y un placer tenerlos a todos aquí, y que se hayan prestado para contar sus diferentes y conmovedoras historias." Shin Dong Yup sonió. "Primero que nada: hola a todos. Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo."

"Annyeong, Dong Yup-shii." Doe Min inclinó la cabeza, al igual que Yoona y Seohyun.

"_Yo_." dijo Baeny en inglés.

Yonnguk sonrió pícaro y ofreció un signo de paz, y Kang Ne agitó su mano. "¡Hola~!"

* * *

><p>"Qué genial," dijo Ryewook. "Yoona-shii y Seohyun-shii estarán en el programa de hoy."<p>

Los Sujus se encontraban sentados frente al televisor del dormitorio en el piso 12.

"¡SIWON-AAAAAAH!" gritó Heechul, asustando a varios de sus compañeros. "¡VEN ACÁ Y PLANTA TU FIRME TRASERO EN UNA SILLA, AHORA!"

"¿_Firme_?" Yesung susurró a Kangin. El Mapache se encogió de hombros.

Sungmin y Kyuhyun estaban sentados al lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Shindong estaba en el piso frente a ellos, Yesung acostado en la alfombra no muy lejos de él. Kangin estaba tras él, recostado en la parte de alfente del sofá, Ryewook y Heechul ocupando dicho sofá. Donghae se acomodó en el reposa-brazos del sillón más grande, dejando ese asiento para su hyung faltante.

"Llegué." dijo el Caballo. "¿Me perdí de algo?" Agradeció la consideración del Pescadito y se sentó.

"Ani, apenas comienzan," Yesung dijo, sus ojos pegados a la tele.

* * *

><p>El programa fluyó normalmente. Todos hablaron de temas de todos los días. Desde nuevas tendencias hasta llegar al tema de los actores y la música.<p>

"Oi, Dongwook-shii, se me olvido mencionar que mi primita por aquí te adora." Mae Jin sonrió pícara.

"¡Baeny!" Kang Ne se tapó la cara, ruborizada.

El actor sonrió. "¿De veras?"

Doe Min asintió. "De veras. Ha estado enamoradisisisi_sí_sima desde que vio _Wild Romance_ y te vio con el bigotito."

Todos echaron a reír. La maknae se hacía cada vez más pequeña en su silla.

Eunhyuk habló. "¡O sea que le estás cuerneando a Kyuhyunnie!" miró a la cámara. "¡Ya lo sabes, Kyu!"

Sonsi sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y miró a la cámara. "¡Ani, no les creas! ¡Son unos locos, _todos_!"

Dong Yup rió. "Ja, ja, ja. Kang Ne-shii, he querido preguntarte sobre eso... Kyuhyun-shii y tu... ¿son serios sobre su relación?"

Sus lecciones de actuación se activaron. "Ne, bastante. Justo hace poco tuvimos nuestra primera cita y todo."

"Ah..."

* * *

><p>Con Suju, todos miraban al maknae con picardía.<p>

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo fue tu cita con Sonsi?" Heechul fue directo.

Kyuhyun se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

Yesung alzó una de sus cejas. "¿Sólo '_bien_'?"

"Sip."

"¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera la besaste?" Donghae añadió.

Ahí, las mejillas del maknae se pintaron de rojo. "Bueno..." se puso a recordar.

**||Flashback||**

_"Kyu, ¿a dónde me llevarás para nuestra primera cita?" preguntó Kang Ne._

_Kyuhyun frunció el ceño. "Yo esperaba a que me dijeras algún lugar al que quieras ir." dijo avergonzado._

_Ella rió. "Ara... ¡Oh! ¡Vayamos al cine!"_

_"¿El cine?" preguntó incrédulo. Era el sitio más clichè para tener una cita._

_"¡Mm!" Sonsi sonrió felizmente._

_"Ok."_

* * *

><p><em>Llegaron a su destino rápidamente. Bajaron y fueron a escoger una película para ver.<em>

_De repente, Kang Ne le agarró la mano. El chico la miró sorprendido y ella indicó con su cabeza a un grupo de periodistas en la esquina._

_"Hay que ser cautelosos." la maknae le guiñó el ojo. Él tragó saliva._

_Escogieron su película y pagaron por sus boletos._

_De camino a la sala, Kyuhyun se percató del arcade que había y las ganas de jugar videojuegos lo tentaron. Sacudió la cabeza. _'Hoy no.'_ pensó tristemente._

_Tomando la mano de la muchacha más firmemente, entraron a la sala._

* * *

><p><em>"Buah, esa película... ¡Qué clase de basura!" Kang Ne se quejaba.<em>

_"Tú la escogistes."_

_"Sí, pero no sabía que iba a terminar así."_

_El malvado maknae alzó una ceja. "Terminaron juntos."_

_"¡Pero él murió!" Sonsi seguía molesta. "Las películas así en realidad, ¡NO SIRVEN!"_

_Kyuhyun rió. "Ok, para la próxima, escogemos una película que termine feliz."_

_"¡Hecho!" la chica sonrió grandemente y le extendió su meñique. Él lo agarró y sellaron el trato._

_"Ahora, nos vamos..." él comenzó a caminar._

_"Espera," Sonsi lo detuvo. "Vamos al arcade."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_La chica de ojos negros lo miró con ternura. "Me complaciste al soportar aquella porquería de película por mí, cual no se te ocurra dejarme escoger más en tu vida. Ahora, es tu turno. Así que, vamos al arcade." lo tomó del la mano y lo haló._

_Gracias a que estaba caminando frente a él, Sonsi no se dio cuenta de lo colorado que Kyuhyun se puso._

* * *

><p><em>"Juguemos éste." señaló la chica. Era una máquina de Tekken, un juego de batalla.<em>

_"Tekken," repitió el muchacho. "¿Segura?"_

_"¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te haga perder miserablemente?" ella le sacó la lengua._

_Aceptando el reto, Kyuhyun insertó las monedas en la ranura._

_Seleccionaron sus personajes y Sonsi alzó una ceja al ver la elección de su novio. "¿Un kanguro?"_

_"Mm. ¿Que hay de ello?"_

_"Es... Un kanguro. Y tiene un bebé en su bolsa."_

_Encogiéndose de hombros, contestó. "No le veo nada de malo. Tú escogiste a Asuka."_

_"Kazama Asuka es una peleadora HUMANA. Y le dará una pela a tu trasero." dijo, confiada._

_Kyuhyun sonrió pícaro. "Ya veremos."_

_"¿Ready? ¡Fight!" resonó de la máquina y los maknaes comenzaron su batalla._

_Ambos jóvenes hacían lo máximo para que el otro fracasara. Cada uno contaba con cuatro botones y un joystick_**_._**** (1)**

_Kang Ne le hundía los botones al azar y manejaba darle varios golpes al Kanguro de Kyuhyun. Éste, por otro lado, parecía saber más o menos lo que hacía y también le ofrecía a Asuka patadas y puños fuertes._

_De repente, Kanguro se paró con su cola y con sus piernas, pateó a Asuka fuertemente, derrotándola._

_"¡No!" gritó Sonsi. El malvado maknae sonrió victorioso y ella gruñó. "Te ganaré, ya verás."_

_"Round two..." la máquina decía en inglés. "¡Fight!"_

_Esta vez, Kang Ne se concentró realmente en el juego. Sus movimientos ya no eran a lo loco._

_Logró acorralar al Kanguro en una esquina y ahí fue donde se descargó._

_Con su dedo índice, comenzó a hundir el botón de patadas lo más rápido posible. Kyuhyun hacía lo mejor que podía para cubrirse, pero no funcionó. En cuestión de segundos, Asuka había vencido al Kanguro._

_"¡Ash!"_

_"Te lo dije." la rapera sonrió._

_El chico no dijo nada y miró fíjamente la pantalla._

_"Final Round... ¡Fight!"_

_Kyuhyun bloqueó los ataques de la muchacha moviendo el joystick hacia abajo. Luego, presionó los botones de 'puños' y 'patadas' en un combo que hicieron que Kanguro aniquilara a Asuka._

_"¡ESTÚPIDO!" gritó Kang Ne y comenzó a darle puñetazos de broma a Kyuhyun, a lo que éste reía._

_"Te confiaste demasiado. Y pensabas que me ganarías. Tsk..." el malvado maknae le dio una mirada pícara._

_La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero. "En realidad eres un estúpido."_

_Al verla así, al maknae se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Su aegyo era muy bueno. Pareciera como si hubiera aprendido del mismo Sungmin, quien obviamente es el Rey del aegyo._

_Se veía tan... Tierna. Al chico le daban ganas de estrangularla y a la vez besarla de tan linda que se encontraba._

_"...y eso. ¿Kyuhyun-ah? ¿Kyuhyun-ah~?" Sonsi agitó una mano frente al muchacho._

_Reaccionando, preguntó. "¿Mwoh?"_

_La chica soltó una risita. "Dije que es hora de irnos y eso. Ya es tarde."_

_"Oh..."_

_Sonsi volvió a reír. "Vámonos. Por lo que veo, tendré que conducir. Te ves algo cansado." lo tomó del brazo y salieron del cine._

_Cuando el aire cálido rozó la cara de Kyuhyun, el chico pudo calmarse. Miró de reojo a la muchacha y rió por lo bajo._

_Ella lo miró. "¿Wae?"_

_"Sabes jugar bastante bien. Algún día, te enseñaré a jugar Starcraft y te derrotaré igualmente." sonrió pícaro._

_"Acepto ese reto." Sonsi sonrió suavemente y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras caminaban al auto._

_Kyuhyun la miró y, en un impulsó, le otorgó un beso tierno en la cabeza. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro directamente, demasiado ruborizados como para conectar miradas._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"¿Kyuhyunnie? ¿_Helloooooooooooo~_?" Ryewook parpadeó, observando al maknae tan callado.

Kangin rodó los ojos. "Se fue en un viaje." y volvieron al programa.

* * *

><p>"Ahora, basta de juegos. Es tiempo de ponernos serios," dijo el MC peli-marrón. Dongwook miró a los invitados. "Es tiempo de comenzar con los relatos. ...Doe Min-shii, ¿nos haría el honor?"<p>

"Kure..." la chica tragó saliva y miró a la cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 22<strong>

**1) Joystick: la palanca de movimiento de los juegos de arcade viejo, de los años guacara!(?) XD ...Me encantan esos juegos :3**

**Ta-Da~! Nuevo cap subido! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! El proximo es super laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo X.x pero bue~ Nos leemos la semana que viene! :D**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hoy llego con este tronco de capitulo.. El mas largo que he escrito en la historia! x.X Es asi de largo porque contiene las 3 historias de las chicas... Lo podia haber hecho en partes, pero me acuerdo que alguien por ahi me dijo que no las hiciera sufrir con la espera, so... Aqui tienen! n.n**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene muchos, pero muuuuuuuuuchos flashbacks! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Recuerdos<strong>

"Kure..." la chica tragó saliva y miró a la cámara.

"Yo, Lee Doe Min, he tenido un pasado no muy fácil. Como saben, vine de un orfanato y las cosas ahí no suelen ser 'color de rosa'..."

**||Flashback||**

_Una figura diminuta se abrió paso a través de las enormes salas de su llamado 'hogar'. Sus pisadas eran apenas audible. El silencio era una forma de describir esta niña._

_Sus ojos miel escanearon el patio de juegos, divisando los niños y niñas de mayor edad jugando._

_Calladamente, se dirigió a un pequeño árbol de roble plantado lejos de la zona de juegos. Éste se había convertido en su lugar privado y exclusivo en el recreo. Con calma, podía observar a todo el mundo divertirse desde la barrera._

_De repente, el rostro de un chico unos diez años mayor que ella apareció en su línea de visión. Ella saltó ligeramente, sorprendida._

_El chico lo notó y se disculpó, "Miane, no quise asustarte... Me llamo Gyum Goo Ni. ¿Y tú?"_

_"L-Lee Doe-Doe Min-ibnida." replicó la pequeña de seis años. En realidad se sorprendió mucho. El chico tenía varias cicatrices en su cara... Una cerca del labio, dos que iban de su mejilla a su oreja izquierda, y una que empezaba bajo su ojo derecho, recorría su párpado y terminaba un poco más arriba que su ceja._

_Y sin embargo... Parecía tan amable._

_"¿Lee _Doe Doe_ Min?" sonrió grandemente, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos. "¿Acaso tu nombre no es muy largo como para ser coreano?"_

_Ella rió y aclaró lo de su nombre. Ambos estuvieron allí conversando de todo y nada. Goo Ni le contó a Doe Min la razón de sus cicatrices. Fue a causa de un accidente de cocina. Cuando era un pequeñín, pero bastante grande para caminar, él entró en la cocina de el restaurante que sus padres tenían y tuvo un mal encuentro con algunos cuchillos. Sus padres, envueltos en otra cosa, no se dieron cuenta y llegaron muy tarde... Su cara quedó cicatrizada._

_"Dos años después, murieron en un incendio del mismo restaurante." Goo Ni dijo, mirando hacia al frente._

_"Por lo menos tú llegaste a conocerlos..." Doe Min lamentó. "Yo he estado sola desde antes que pueda recordar."_

_Goo Ni la miró preocupado. Sonó el timbre de la pequeña escuela del orfanato y se paró. "Vamos," dijo. "Hay que entrar."_

_El chico le ofreció la mano y ella aceptó, caminando con él._

* * *

><p><em>Abril 7 de 1997. A ahora 11 años de edad, Doe Min tarareaba una canción mientras sacaba su única libreta de su pequeño casillero.<em>

_Aunque fuera huérfana, como requisito del orfanato, tenía que ir a la escuela durante ocho horas por día. Y, sinceramente, el trabajo le estaba dando una migraña._

'Bueno, por lo menos cuando salga, puedo ir a jugar con Goo Ni-ah.'_ sonrió feliz y se dirigió a su salón._

_Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que los otros niños estaban susurrando. Ante su presencia, sin embargo, cesaron inmediatamente en su chat._

_Doe Min alzó una ceja, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Igual, se sentó y comenzó a escribir lo que el maestro tenía en el pizarrón._

_Mientras trabajaba, se puso a pensar. _'No puedo esperar a ver lo que Goo Ni ha preparado para mi cumpleaños... Apuesto a que va a ser mejor que el regalo del año pasado. ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!_' sonreía feliz._

_La niña frente a ella se le acercó. "Doe Min-shii..."_

_La chica de ojos miel la miró, exhaltada. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Jun Ha Ra? "¿Ne...?"_

_Ha Ra la miró. "Lo... Lo siento mucho."_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"Pues, por lo de Goo Ni-shii."_

_La mano de la cumpleañera se detuvo al escuchar eso. "¿Qué ocurrió con Goo Ni?"_

_Jun Ha Ra Se sorprendió. "Oh, no sabías..."_

_"¿No sabía qué?"_

_"No, no. No debo-"_

_"¡Dímelo!" exclamó Doe Min, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes y el maestro._

_"C-croom..." tragó saliva. "Goo Ni-shii... Está muerto."_

_El corazón de la chica se aceleró, paró y volvió a funcionar, todo en un segundo._

_Ha Ra continuó. "Lo en-encontraron muerto en su habitación, esta mañana... Aparentemente, se... suicidó."_

'No... Esto es mentira... ¡Todo esto es una mentira!' _se decía ella misma._

_"Dicen que no hace tanta diferencia. Goo Ni-shii había alcanzado una edad demasiado alta como para que alguien lo adoptara," Ha Ra la miró y abrió los ojos como platos. "Doe Min-shii..." la señaló._

_Doe Min no se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas hasta que la chica se las indicó._

_"¿Te... encuentras bien?"_

_La cumpleañera no respondió. Cerró sus manos en puños y colocó su frente sobre su pupitre._

_"Y la respuesta sería... ¿Huh? Yah, Doe Min-shii, ¿sabe que mi clase no es para estar descansando?" el maestro regañó al ver su posición._

_Cuando la chica alzó su cabeza, el maestro se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Recordó la noticia del tal Gyum Goo Ni y entendió el porqué._

_"Doe M-"_

_"¡NO! ¡NO!" Doe Min se levantó y dejando sus cosas atrás, salió corriendo del salón de clases. No quería que nadie le demostrara lástima, ni siquiera un maestro._

_Sus pies inevitablemente la dirigieron a ese pequeño árbol de roble donde se conocieron y habían pasado todos los recreos en los últimos cinco años._

_Cayó de rodillas frente a él, y con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de la planta, sollozó._

**_||Flashback dentro de un flashback||_**

_"Goo Ni, ¿qué pasa cuando los niños crecen y el orfanato ya no los pueden cuidar?"_

_Goo Ni se recostó contra el roble y contestó. "Los echan a la calle como basura, para que luchen por su vida por sí solos."_

_"Oh, pero... Goo, ¿cuántos años tienes?"_

_Él rió. "Dos años más y cumplo los 18." la miró serio. "Un consejo: aprovecha y sé adoptada rápido."_

_Hizo puchero. "No quiero. Me quedaré contigo."_

_"Anio." replicó el chico. "Sólo hazme caso."_

_"¿Wae? ¿Y porqué me dices eso?"_

_Goo Ni suspiró. "Las personas que vienen a adoptar no quieren adolescentes. ¿Quién los querría? Es la etapa más difícil de la vida. Por eso, prefieren niños pequeños. Tienes 6. Apúrate y vete con una familia."_

_"Tu eres mi familia." Doe Min dijo de brazos cruzados. Pronto, los descruzó y su tono se tornó preocupado. "¿Qué harás cuando vayan a echarte?"_

_"No sé, pero no terminaré en las calles."_

_Doe Min no cuestionó más y se le acercó, abrazándolo. "Te quiero, Oppa."_

_Goo Ni esbozó una sonrisa cálida. "Y yo a ti, dongsaeng." le revolcó el pelo juguetonamente y ella echó a reír._

**_||Fin flashback dentro de un flashback||_**

'Babbo... Babbo, babbo, ¡Babbo!'_ ella pensaba._ '¿No podías escoger otra cosa más que el suicidio? ¡Eres un idiota!' _Doe Min sollozó más fuerte, realmente sintiendo la pérdida de su hermano mayor._

_Definitivamente, el peor cumpleaños en su vida._

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro meses luego de la muerte del chico cicatrizado, Doe Min fue adoptada.<em>

_Sus 'padres', Doe Min frunció el ceño, parecían una de estas parejitas "On&Off". Un día están juntos, el otro no. Él se va a beber demasiado, ella le reclama, y empezaba la pelea. Días después, se reconciliaban._

_Doe Min creció así durante unos dos años, hasta que sus padres adoptivos, en otra de sus ridículas peleas, se separaron permanentemente. Ambos, demasiado disgustados como para continuar con algo que 'surgió de su amor' abandonaron a Doe Min. De ese día en adelante, la chica aprendió a arreglárselas sola._

_Merodeó por las calles de Seúl, buscando refugio. Escuchó algo proveniente de dos cuadras más abajo. Su curiosidad pudo más que su necesidad y fue a investigar._

_El sonido la trajo frente a una pequeña tienda de música, la canción saliendo por los altavoces. Era una melodía dulce, pensó. Quería oír más._

_Se quedó pegada a ese lugar durante horas. Tanto, que se había aprendido varias letras de canciones y sus tonalidades a la perfección. Luego, la tienda cerró. Cuando lo hizo, ella ya no podía escuchar la música, por lo que se fue._

_Caminó por un rato y se encontró frente a un restaurante que servía comida por la noche. Su estómago retumbó. Acercándose a la ventana, divisó el letrero de 'Se necesita ayuda'._

_Pensó por un momento. _'Podría trabajar aquí o seguir de méndiga en las calles... La opción numeró uno será.'_ Tomó el letrero en sus manos y entró._

_Cuando la campanita en la puerta sonó, una señora detrás del mostrador la miró entrar. Vio que Doe Min se acercaba a ella con el letrero y sonrió._

_"Buenas noches..." comenzó la chica._

_"Buenas noches. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?"_

_"Umm..." Doe Min indicó al letrero. "Quisiera aplicar para el trabajo."_

_"Pues claro," la ajumma sonrió y sacó unos papeles. "Sólo necesito tu información básica. Nombre completo, edad, dirección residencial... Oh, ¿qué ocurre?"_

_Doe Min miró al suelo. "No tengo residencia." murmuró._

_"Oh, santos cielos. Pobre criatura..." se puso a pensar. Sonrió. "Tengo una habitación libre. Puedes ocuparla, si quieres."_

_"Pero yo no tendría como..."_

_"¿Pagarla? Si trabajas aquí, te hago un descuento en la renta y no tienes que preocuparte por eso." sonrió._

_"¿En realidad usted haría eso por mí?"_

_"Pues claro que sí, querida."_

_La chica sonrió. "Ok."_

_"Muy bien." extendió la mano. "Me llamo Hwang Min Jung. ¿Y tú?"_

_"Lee Doe Min." aceptó el saludo._

_"Bien, Doe Min-ah. Bienvenida a bordo." Min Jung sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>"Bienvenidos. ¿Podría tomar su orden?" una hermosa adolescente preguntó, sus ojos miel esperando las respuestas.<em>

_"Mmm... Yo quiero... Kimchi jjigae, y para tomar, Soju."_

_"Araso. ¿Desearía algún postre?"_

_"Ne. Tú, servida caliente." sonrió pícaro y Doe Min resistió sus ganas de golpearlo._

_"Lo siento, pero yo no vengo en el menú." volteó al otro chico frente al idiota. "¿Y usted?"_

_"Tendré lo mismo que él. M-Menos lo del postre." se sonrojó. "Disculpe las molestias, está un poco mal de la cabeza."_

_Detrás de su pequeña libreta, la chica escondió una sonrisa pícara. "Disculpa aceptada. Su órden estará lista dentro de poco." los miró a ambos y se dirigió al mostrador._

_"Doe Min-ah, ¿porqué?" Min Jung sacudió la cabeza y tomó la orden, dándosela luego al chef._

_"¿Eh?"_

_"El babbo de la mesa." indicó. "¿Porqué mejor no le distes en donde les duele?"_

_"Debo ser cortés con todos los clientes."_

_"En esa situación, yo te haría la excepción. Una patada a las bolas y lo dejabas sin futuro."_

_Doe Min rió en voz alta. "¡Min Jung-ah!" se calmó. "Pero sí, quisiera hacerle eso."_

_"Doe Min..." Min Jung comenzó. "¿No crees que es tiempo de irte?"_

_"¿Huh?"_

_"Ya sabes, conseguir algo mejor que esta posilga de restaurante." Min Jung frunció el ceño. "Yah, ¿porqué nunca me dijiste?"_

_"¿No te dije qué?" ya el jueguito de las preguntas la estaba hartando._

_"¡Pues que tenías una hermosa voz, claro!"_

_Doe Min se sonrojó. "No creo que sea así de genial..."_

_"¿Me escuchastes decir 'genial'? ¡Dije hermosa! Y sería triste si la desperdiciaras."_

_"Min Jung-ah, no tengo tiempo para esto," Doe Min dijo, alejándose._

_"Oh, no," La señora rápidamente se salió de detrás del mostrador, bloqueándole el camino. "No te escaparás esta vez."_

_"Min Jung-ah..." Doe Min gimió, molesta._

_"Sólo..." Min Jung rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su delantal. "Inténtalo. Aunque sea una vez." dijo luego de haber sacado un papel con las letras 'Love Star Idol'._

_La chca se rascó la cabeza, insegura. "N-No sé..."_

_"Anda. No tienes nada que perder. Es la semana que viene."_

_"Pero te dejaría sola y las mesas que yo atiendo son varias-"_

_"Me encargaré de eso. Sólo... Hazlo." trataba de convencer._

_Finalmente, Doe Min sonrió y asintió su cabeza. Min Jung la abrazó y luego volvieron a sus trabajos._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"Y el resto es historia..." finalizó la líder T'G48. "Sin Min Jung-ah, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hago. Ella fue mi verdadera mamá. Así que," miró a la cámara fíjamente. "Donde estés, Hwang Min Jung... ¡Saranghae!" hizo un corazón con sus manos y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Yesung estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos permanecían mirando la tele donde Seuka se limpiaba las lágrimas ya secas en su rostro.<p>

"¡_Saranghae_!" escuchó a la chica decir.

Las palabras y su relato retumbaban en su mente. Ella había estado sola desde el principio. De repente, un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo golpeó. Sabía que no era solo de parte de él, pero se sentía tan mal por haberla tratado tan incorrectamente cuando se conocieron.

Algo líquido le cayó en sus brazos, en los cuales tenía apoyada la quijada. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas suyas, pues su corazón había sido conmovido.

_'Bruj-'_ paró ese pensamiento. _'...Doe Min.'_ sonrió suavemente y se secó la cara.

Echó un vistazo hacia sus compañeros. Todos estaban bien, excepto...

"Kangin," comenzó el chico con el cabello cereza. "¿Estás _llorando_?"

"¡No!" el Mapache frunció el ceño. "_Sniff_. ¡T-Tengo algo en el ojo!"

"Esto definitivamente va en internet." Kyuhyun rió, su celular grabando a su hyung.

"¡_No te atrevas_!"

El malvado maknae ya sabía qué venía y echó a correr. Kangin se fue tras él. Heechul sonrió pícaro y se paró de su asiento.

"¡Kyu, aquí!" gritó, agitando sus manos.

El menor le tiró su teléfono y la Chula lo atrapó, yendo rumbo al baño. Kangin lo persigió hasta donde pudo, pero Heechul había logrado encerrarse. Shindong corrió tras todos y echó a reír.

"¡Yah! ¡Dame ese teléfono!" el peli-marrón gritaba, obviamente molesto.

Sungmin rió y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, para luego regresar al show.

* * *

><p>"...Y eso es todo." Yoona terminaba de contar su historia.<p>

Los sunbaes dieron sus opiniones y se simpatizaron con ella. Mientras tanto, Dongwook frunció el ceño y sin querer interrumpió.

"Mae Jin-shii..."

La mencionada fue sacada de sus pensamientos. "¿Eh?"

"Lamento interrumpir tu ensueño, pero..." el actor decía, ganándose la atención de todos. "Es tu turno."

"Oh, ¿de veras?" tragó saliva. "Ok..."

**||Flashback||**

_"¡Omma! ¡Omma!" una chiquilla gritaba. Su cabello marrón oscuro rebotaba mientras corría hacia su mamá, quien yacía en una silla reclinadora en el patio._

_"¿Ahora qué quieres, Mae Jin?" suspiró._

_Mae Jin, a los 6 años de edad, hizo puchero y le tendió las manos. Dentro de ellas, había un pequeño pájaro azul. "Él ... Él se cayó del árbol y creo que se hizo daño."_

_Su madre rodó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre "Se lo merecía", y entró a la casa._

_La chica frunció el ceño. Miró preocupadamente a la criatura y dijo. "No temas, pajarito. Yo te cuidaré."_

_Se escuchó una risa baja. "¿Y piensas que lo podrás hacer sola?"_

_"Claro que sí." Mae Jin infló sus mejillas. "Lo haré, cueste lo que cueste, Appa."_

_Park Yoon Jae, un hombre alto y de ojos amistosos café, rió y le revolcó el pelo a su hija. "No creo que sin mi ayuda puedas lograrlo." dijo. Ella le sacó la lengua y él hizo lo mismo._

_"¿En dónde lo pondré?" Mae Jin preguntó._

_Yoon Jae se fue y buscó una pequeña caja, la rellenó con una camisa que ya no usaba y se la dio a la chica. "Toma. Hmph, y después dices que lo harás sola." su tono era juguetón._

_Mae Jin colocó el pájaro en la caja y se lo llevó a su cuarto, refunfuñando._

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después, Mae Jin yacía en el piso su habitación, hablándole al pajarito.<em>

_"¿Ya te sientes mejor, no?"_

_El pajarito azul dio un sólo "pío"._

_"Araso... Umm, ¿acaso es extraño que hable contigo?"_

_No dijo nada, pero movió su cabeza un poco._

_"¿No? Porque para mí, es un poco extraño... Así me parezco a Blanca Nieves." la niña hizo una mueca. "No le digas esto a nadie, pero en mi opinión, Blanca Nieves es una pedófila." susurró._

_El animalito la miró raro antes de comenzar a piar, como si estuviera de acuerdo._

_Mae Jin rió. "Eres extraño... Mm, ya tienes el ala curada. Te dejaré ir." la chica tomó cuidadosamente al pájaro y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola._

_"Cuidate mucho, pajarito. Has sido un buen amigo y compañero. Gracias a ti, tuve con quien jugar por un tiempo. Adiós." y con una sonrisa media triste, Mae Jin soltó al ave y la vio volar felizmente por los cielos._

_Inmediatamente, se sintió sola. La soledad y el silencio no eran amigos de ella, así que la niña salió de su cuarto a merodear por la casa._

_Pasando por la habitación de sus padres, vio que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Sin tener más que hacer, se agachó y comenzó a espiarlos. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación seria, pero la peli-marrón sólo captó partes de ella._

_"...¡No lo soporto, Yoon Jae!" su madre gritó._

_El mencionado se sobaba la frente, un dolor de cabeza en camino. "¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hyeon Soo? En realidad, no entiendo porqué estás molesta-"_

_"¡Obvio que tú no entiendes! ¡No me haces caso para nada! Siempre es 'Mae Jin, esto', 'Mae Jin, lo otro'; ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí!"_

_"¿De eso es lo que se trata esto?" Yoon Jae parpadeó. "¿Estás celosa? ¿Y de tu propia hija?"_

_"¡Esa inútil no es mi hija! ¡Sólo fue un error-!"_

_"¡SHI HYEON SOO!" rugió él, no pudiendo creer lo que ella había dicho._

_"¿¡WAE?! ¡ES LA VERDAD! ¡Y QUÉ ALIVIO ES SACÁRMELO DE ENCIMA!"_

_Mae Jin no pudo más. Silenciosamente, se alejó de la puerta sin ser detectada y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación._

_Llegó y cerró la puerta lentamente. Arrastró sus pies hasta el pequeño lecho y bajo las sábanas, una por una, sus lágrimas fueron bajando. No dejó escapar ningún sonido, temiendo a que alguien la escuchara... pero el dolor que sentía era lo suficientemente inmenso para hacer que ella mordiera su almohada para no gritar._

_En su tristeza, se puso a pensar. Con razón, siempre le había parecido sentir el rechazo de su madre. Ese presentimiento había sido confirmado justo ahora, al escucharla decir tan crueles palabras..._

_La niñita se tocó el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos lentamente._

'Pero...Mi Appa siempre me ha amado...' _un pequeño rayito de esperanza se formó en su corazón, y la chica decidió._ 'Desde hoy en adelante, Appa será el único que reciba mi cariño.'

_Limpió sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, y sonrió un poco._

* * *

><p><em>1 año y dos meses después...<em>

_"Mae Jin-ah, quiero que seas una buena chica y cuides a tu prima. Todavía está un poco agitada por lo sucedido y necesita apoyo." Yoon Jae decía, agachado frente a su hija, su maletín de trabajo cerca de él. Últimamente, debía trabajar aun más para pagar los varios gastos hogareños._

_"Mm, lo haré bien." la peli-marrón sonrió y le tomó la mano a su pequeña prima de cinco años, Kang Ne, quien estaba seria._

_Yoon Jae sonrió. "Okay... No le den muchos problemas a tu Omma, ¿arachii? Ha estado muy enferma estos dias y tiene mucho dolor de cabeza."_

_"Araso." dijo Mae Jin. Kang Ne sólo asintió su cabeza._

_"Me voy, las veo a la noche." dijo y se montó en su auto. Pronto, éste desapareció en la distancia._

* * *

><p><em>Dentro de la casa, Mae Jin estaba frente a la tele, buscando algo divertido para ver. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kang Ne callada, como siempre.<em>

_Suspiró y echó un vistazo a la cocina. Hyeon Soo estaba, más o menos, haciendo la cena._

_Decidió ir donde su prima y romper el hielo, pues no eran muy cercanas, que digamos. _'Eh, no hay nada mejor que hacer...'_ pensó._

_Caminó hacia la pequeña y se sentó frente a ella. "Hola."_

_Kang Ne la miró seria y asintió su cabeza una vez._

_"¿Cómo estás?"_

_Miró al piso y se encogió de hombros._

_"Umm... ¿quieres jugar a algo? Tengo varios juegos de mesa..."_

_La menor negó con la cabeza._

_Mae Jin rió. "Me acuerdas a un amigo mío. Hacía lo mismo que tú. Sólo hacía gestos y rara vez hablaba... Extraño a ese pajarito."_

_Kang Ne alzó una ceja. "¿Un... pájaro?"_

_"Ne. Era color..." paró a mitad. Sonrió. "Ey, ¡hablaste!"_

_La peli-negra se sonrojó. "Ne, también sé hablar, ¿sabes? No soy muda."_

_"Ash, y lengui-larga, también..." Mae Jin frunció el ceño._

_Kang Ne hizo puchero. "¿Wae? ¿No puedo decir nada, eh?"_

_"Yah, no me hables así. Tienes cinco y yo siete. Eres mi dongsaeng, y yo, tu unnie. Me debes respeto." Mae Jin le sacó la lengua._

_La menor rodó los ojos y usó una de sus adorables manitas para recostar su cabeza en ella. "Lo que sea."_

_De una manera u otra, las chiquillas comenzaron a hablar entre sí y a conocerse mejor. Tanto así, que en poco tiempo, se llevaron bien._

* * *

><p><em>Años después...<em>

_Un día, durante las horas nocturnas de trabajo de Yoon Jae, Kang Ne no podía dormir._

_Alzándose de su posición acostada, se apretó el abdomen. Su estómago rugió, hambriento. Miró hacia su prima, dormida en el otro lecho, y Kang Ne hizo su camino a la cocina._

_Una vez allí, aseguró que el área estuviera despejada para acercarse al refrigerador. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño al verlo casi vacío._

_Brrrrrrrrrgh, su tripa volvió a sonar. Apretando los dientes, dijo. "Ash, ¿porqué nunca hay para comer?"_

_"Tal vez, porque dos mocosas andan atragantándose todo lo que parezca comida que cruce su paso."_

_La cara de la niña se tornó oscura y cerró la puerta de cantazo, volteando a ver a su tía. "No es mi culpa que alguien por ahí ande tomando el dinero del tío Yoonie para comprar cosas inútiles, como maquillaje y joyas."_

_En cambio a Yoon Jae, Kang Ne sabía lo víbora que realmente era esa mujer. Cada noche, la pequeña y su prima sufrían de golpes e insultos de parte de su tía. Y Mae Jin, demasiado temerosa para contarle a su padre, se tragaba todo y resistía los abusos. Por eso, Kang Ne se veía obligada a mantenerse callada y apoyar a su unnie mientras ambas eran golpeadas y demás._

_Hyeon Soo la fulminó con la mirada. "Sólo eres una maldita méndiga. ¡Suerte la tuya de que soy tan generosa! ¡Te hubiera dejado en las calles!"_

_"¡TÚ NO HICISTES NADA! ¡Tío Yoon es el que en realidad nos cuida! ¡Tú eres una mantenida, Hyeon Soo-IMO!" escupió el honorífico con veneno._

_"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Hija de-!" Hyeon Soo alzó su mano, lista para abofetear a la niña. Kang Ne cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto._

_Pero nunca vino._

_Abriendo los ojos, la chiquilla se sorprendió al ver a Mae Jin trepada sobre su madre y manteniendo sus brazos inmóviles._

_"Kang Ne, ¡corre!"_

_Aun así, la fuerza de la peli-marrón no fue suficiente, y fue arrojada contra el piso por Hyeon Soo._

_Mae Jin no gasto nada de tiempo. Se levantó y haló a su primita por el brazo, corriendo hacia el baño, pues era el único cuarto en la casa que tuviera cerradura._

_Escucharon los gritos amenazadores de Hyeon Soo, pero no se destuvieron._

_Una vez dentro del baño, se encerraron y se recostaron contra la puerta, respirando agitadamente._

_"E... Estaremos seguras aquí. Por lo menos, hasta que llegue Appa." la niña de ojos café resopló._

_La menor asintió su cabeza, casi sin aire. Una vez que calmara su corazón, habló. "T-Tienes que decirle al tío Yoonie."_

_Mae Jin miró al piso y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro. "No puedo, Kang Ne-ah... Miane."_

_"Babbo," reprimandó la chiquilla. "¿Porqué?"_

_"Appa nunca me creerá."_

_La chica de ojos negros suspiró. "Hmm, eso puede ser cierto. Tío está envuelto en su dedo. En realidad le cree el acto de 'buena madre' a esa loca." frunció el ceño._

_"Sólo esperemos un poco más. Hoy, Appa llegará más temprano, pues él y ella tienen sus 'vacaciones de aniversario' mañana y estarán fuera por lo menos dos semanas." Mae Jin razonó. "Si las cosas siguen siendo iguales cuando vuelvan, yo... Yo le diré todo a Appa."_

_Kang Ne abrió los ojos inmensamente. "¿En serio?"_

_"En serio."_

_"¿Lo prometes?"_

_La peli-marrón miró el meñique de su prima y lentamente le otorgó el de ella. "Ne. Lo prometo."_

* * *

><p><em>El próximo día, las niñas se encontraban esperando la cena. Su niñera, la Sra. Min, estaba preparándola.<em>

_"Yah, unnie, ¿a ti no te gusta la música?" Kang Ne preguntó._

_"¿Oh? ¿Y porqué la pregunta? Tan de la nada..."_

_"Sólo contesta."_

_"Mm, ne. Me gusta. ¿porqué preguntas?"_

_"Ani, sólo curiosidad... ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?"_

_"No sé... ¿El pop?"_

_"¿Lo preguntas? ¿Sí o no?"_

_"¡Sí! ¡Sí me gusta! Ahora, deja de molestar."_

_"...¿No piensas preguntarme a mí, que qué tipo de música me gusta?"_

_"Dios, ¿cómo se me podría haber sobrepasado algo tan importante?" Mae Jin rodó los ojos. "Y dime, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?"_

_"El rap."_

_"...¿El rap?"_

_"Sip."_

_"¿Chincha?"_

_"Ne. ¿Wae? ¿Te sorprende?"_

_"Bueno, pues... Sí. Nunca te tomé como alguien que se interesara por esa música."_

_Kang Ne pestañeó adorablemente. "Gracias... ¿Y el baile te gusta?"_

_Mae Jin sonrió. "¡Mm! Es algo realmente divertido. Hubo una banda debutando recientemente... ¿Cuál era el nombre?"_

_"¿H.O.T.?" sugirió su prima._

_"¡Esa! Su canción 'Candy' es genial." eso dicho, se paró del suelo y comenzó a bailarlo._

_Su prima, extrañada, se limitó a verla, sentada. "Ok..."_

_Más tarde, la Sra. Min se acercó con una olla de kimchi y les sirvió para comer. Luego, encendió el televisor y puso las noticias._

_"Y en otras noticias recientes, recibimos información sobre un accidente de tráfico ocurrido esta tarde en Mokpo. Al parecer, estuvieron involucrados unos tres a cuatro autos en el choque. Un conductor ebrio omitió el letrero de 'Pare' y estrelló su auto contra un taxi, haciendo que otro carro, ya demasiado rápido para detenerse, chocara contra la parte de atrás de dicho taxi. Afortunadamente, entre las seis personas, sólo hubieron dos muertos. Éstos fueron identificados como Park Yoon Jae y Shi Hyeon Soo. El conductor ebrio ha sido arrestado y será sometido a corte. Esta ha sido Cha Sun Hee para 'Noticias de Seúl'. Buenas noches."_

_En la casa, tres personas se encontraban con la boca abierta. Una de ellas, siendo la más afectada, dejó caer los palillos en su kimchi y corrió a su habitación, llorando._

'Appa...'_ Mae Jin pensaba, su corazón completamente roto._

* * *

><p><em>El funeral fue exactamente como debía ser, decidió Mae Jin. Fue un día oscuro y lluvioso. El clima machaba perfectamente con su ánimo.<em>

_Mucha gente se detuvo a mostrar sus respetos, e intentaron de animar a la pequeña, pero Mae Jin continuaba estar seria, fría y, francamente, muerta, por dentro._

_Durante toda la ceremonia, Kang Ne estuvo al lado de ella, sujetando su mano y llorando par de lágrimas suyas. Pero la mayoría de sus lágrimas eran por su prima. Por su estado, parecía que alguien hubiera terminado con la persona que era Mae Jin. Lo usualmente alegre, graciosa y energética de ella fue remplazado por algo seco, monótono y silencioso._

_De haber terminado el servicio, Kang Ne volteó a la chica. "¿Ahora qué?"_

_Mae Jin la miró a los ojos y suspiró. No tenían otra familia con la cual vivir. Todos sus otros parientes estaban difuntos. Sólo quedaban ellas dos de su familia inmediata. "No lo sé, dongsaeng..."_

_"¿Qué pasará con nosotros? No quisiera ir a un orfanato..."_

_Mae Jin alzó la vista y conectó su mirada con la de ella. "Haremos nuestra vida por nosotras mismas."_

_Ese día, cuando la Sra. Min llevó al agente de Servicio Social a la casa de la familia Park, para llevar a las chicas al orfanato, no las encontraron. Se habían escapado._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"Y pues... Desde ese día, Sonsi y yo hemos sido independientes." Mae Jin se encogió de hombros, sin tomarse el tiempo para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Doe Min y los demás la miraban tristemente, pero la chica continuó. "Appa y Omma," se notaba el cambio de voz al mencionar a la última. "Uh, no... No hay nada que se pudiera hacer. En fin y al cabo, creo que salimos bastante bien." sonrió de costado y le tocó el brazo a Kang Ne.

Ésta sonrió de vuelta y aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, creo que me toca a mí, entonces... Continuaré por donde se quedó Baeny."

**||Flashback||**

_Kang Ne salió del pequeño café donde trabajaba e hizo una mueca. Su jefa era tal vez la mujer más insoportable en la faz de la Tierra._

'Lo siento por ella, pero si esperaba que fuera amable con un pervertido, claramente está fumandose algo.' _rodó los ojos y suspiró, descartando su atuendo de trabajo._

_Kang Ne podía ser vista como una chica indefensa y fácil, pero este no era el caso. Ésta chica era tímida a primera vista, pero al coger confianza, enseñaría sus verdaderos colores. Era animada, alegre, reservada cuando es necesario, cortés, hermosa, y podía poseer una ternura y paciencia inexplicable. Pero nada es eterno. Y cuando un imbécil intentaba agarrarle el trasero mientras servía café y demás, ¿qué mujer adolescente normal no le daría una buena patada en donde el sol no brilla?_

_Miró el reloj y fue a ponchar su tarjeta para salir. Ya era hora de su segundo oficio. Agarró su mochila y partió._

_Llegó a un dojo donde se enseñaban artes marciales._

_Inmediatamente, fue a su casillero a cambiarse de ropa, cuando uno de los senseis(maestros) se le acercó._

_"Oh, ¿llegaste? Qué bueno. La clase de hoy será un poco más difícil."_

_"¿De veras? ¿Jang Su-sensei cree que los chicos están listos para más?"_

_"Claro. Además, contigo como maestra, los niños aprenden más rápido." guiñó el ojo._

_Kang Ne sonrió, contenta. "Me alegro. Ahora, vete. Me tengo que cambiar." sacó al maestro del área de los casilleros y procedió a cambiarse a su Kata, cual es su atuendo oficial como maestra._

_Aparte de trabajar en el pequeño café, Kang Ne daba clases de Kung-Fu Chino como un trabajo de tiempo parcial. Le gustaba mucho trabajar con los niños y no es como si fuera algo molestoso o difícil para ella, pues su padre le había enseñado artes marciales desde que aprendió a caminar._

_Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa y se fue al dojo._

* * *

><p><em>"¡Muy buen trabajo! El próximo viernes a la misma hora, ¿araso?"<em>

_"Araso." Kang Ne se inclinó. "Annyeong."_

_"Annyeong." dijeron en unísono los demás senseis, antes de partir en direcciones diferentes._

_Kang Ne introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sonrió. El día no fue tan malo como pensaba._

'Ahora sólo queda encontrar a Unnie e irnos a casa.'_ de repente frunció el ceño. _'No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que está ahí de nuevo...'

_Suspiró y dio un giro a la izquierda en la esquina de la calle. Se dirigió a un edificio mediano, donde suponía que se prima estaba._

'En serio, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿Y si la descubren?'_ refunfuñaba la chica del pelo de ébano, acercándose a una ventana demasiado familiar a ella._

_Miró dentro y suspiró. Ahí estaba Mae Jin, bailando._

_Muchas veces, la chica de ojos café le había contado que deseaba tomar clases de baile, pero ambas sabían que no tenían dinero suficiente para dicha cosa, así que por el momento, no se pudo hacer. Un día, por pura suerte, Mae Jin había encontrado una manera de coger sus clases, sin pagar. Sólo entraba por una ventana por detrás del edificio, que era más bien un cuarto de equipo, cual no se usaba. Mae Jin era desapercibida por los bailarines, quienes veían el gigantesco espejo del estudio, mientras que por el otro lado, ella podía observarlos a la perfección y aprender pasos de baile como quería._

_"¡Psst, Unnie!" susurró Kang Ne. "Es hora de irnos a casa."_

_"¿O-Oh?" Mae Jin se sorprendió, pero cuando vio a su prima, se relajó y asintió su cabeza. "Kure."_

_Tomó sus cosas y saltó hacia la carretera por la ventana. La clase había terminado, comoquiera._

_Kang Ne sacudió la cabeza. "¿Acaso no te da miedo el que te puedan descubrir?"_

_Mae Jin sonrió. "Bueno, esa es la cosa. No me han descubierto."_

_"¿Pero y si lo hacen?"_

_Se encogió de hombros. "Pues-"_

_"Oye, tú," una señora tras ellas dijo, asustándolas. Señalaba a Mae Jin y tenía una expresión inexplicable en su rostro. Luego, indicó a la ventana. "Vi lo que hiciste-"_

_"¡CORRE!" ambas muchachas dijeron y salieron disparadas por las calles de Mokpo._

_Una vez llegaron a su departamento, cerraron la puerta. Se miraron serias... Antes de echar a reír a carcajadas._

* * *

><p><em>"Yah, Kang Ne-ah, ¿sabes qué deberíamos hacer? Un show callejero."<em>

_"¿Mwoh? ¿Como así?"_

_Mae Jin se recostó en su lecho y clarificó. "¡Un show! Como esos que hace la gente para ganar dinero en la calle."_

_"Hmm, suena interesante... ¿Pero qué haríamos para un show?"_

_"Pues, yo hago mis pasos de baile y tú," la señaló. "Haces tu rap."_

_Kang Ne la miró raro. "¿Y porqué habría de hacer eso?"_

_"Porque eres buena y ganaríamos dinero extra. Además, faltar un día al trabajo no me haría daño." sonrió pícara._

_"Creí que te gustaba trabajar en la tienda de música."_

_"Mm, pero de verdad que quiero bailar frente a la gente." Mae Jin hizo puchero. "Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis~"_

_"Araso, araso... Pero, para tu información, ese aegyo es terrible." rió y su prima le sacó la lengua._

* * *

><p><em>"Okay... ¿lista?"<em>

_"Ne. Hagamos esto."_

_Asintiendo, Mae Jin encendió su radio y la música comenzó a salir de las bocinas._

_Dicha música no tenía letra, cosa que Kang Ne usó como ventaja y se puso a inventar un rap. Mae Jin bailaba al ritmo de ello, ambas siendo completamente en el momento y espontáneas._

_Poco a poco, la gente que pasaba se detenía a ver el espectáculo de las primas Park. Y éstas se divertían tanto, que apenas se daban cuenta cuando les echaban dinero en el pequeño recipiente frente a ellas._

_Cuando la música finalizó y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, Kang Ne se levantó y junto a su prima, se inclinaron frente a todos. Sonrisas enormes decoraban sus rostros en esos momentos._

_Ya las personas se iban, y Kang Ne fue a buscar el recipiente con sus ganancias. Al bajarse, se percató de que una sombra le tapaba la luz, y optó por mirar. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que era la misma señora que habían visto tras el edificio del estudio._

_Dio tres pasos atrás y titubeó. "¡A-A-Ajummoni!"_

_Mae Jin la escuchó y rodó los ojos. Volteó a ver. "¿Ahora qué te-?" sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡A-A-Ajummoni!"_

_Kang Ne momentáneamente la miró mal, pero después volvió a ver a la mujer. "A-Ah... ¿C-Cómo es que nos encontró?"_

_"Bueno, pues, estaba en el vecindario cuando escuché música y vi mucha gente entorno de algo... Me dio curiosidad y fui donde ellos," sonrió. "¡Y qué sorpresa encontre! Las vi a ustedes haciendo lo suyo. En realidad, tienen talento."_

_Las primas se inclinaron, agradecidas por el cumplido._

_Mae Jin habló tentativamente. "Así que... ¿No está molesta de que haya estado tomando las clases, sin permiso?"_

_"A decir verdad, las clases NO eran gratis. Cada persona debía pagar una suma de 800,000won para aprender a bailar. Pero..." su voz se apagó, haciendo a las chicas esperar por más. "Si estan dispuestas a formar parte de una banda, se las dejaré pasar."_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"¿Mwoh?"_

_La ajumma sonrió suavemente. "Permitanme presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Lee Hye Eun, trabajo como actriz y agente de la SME, y quisiera que ustedes fueran parte de un grupo K-Pop." sacó una tarjeta y se las dio._

_Las muchachas se miraron, inseguras. "Umm... No creemos que..." comenzó Kang Ne._

_"Piénsenlo bien. Es una oportunidad única."_

_Mae Jin alzó una ceja. "¿No tendríamos que audicionar, primero?"_

_"Normalmente, sí, tendrían que audicionar. Pero el Sr. Lee Soo Man quería que yo... experimentara y le trajera una sorpresa. Quisiera que ustedes fueran esa sorpresa."_

_"¿Qué hay de las clases y ensayos? No tenemos el dinero para eso..."_

_"Todo estará cubierto. Aparte, serán clases privadas, en cambio a los demás jóvenes... ¿Qué dicen?"_

_Mae Jin y Kang Ne chocaron miradas. ¿Qué hacer?_

* * *

><p><em>"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto."<em>

_"Pues creelo. Ahora, formamos parte de SM Entertainment."_

_Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, caminando dentro del edificio de la compañía. Hoy, conocerían a la otra integrante de su banda, y juntas se presentarían ante el jefe._

_"¡Y es tan enorme!" la menor de ambas se maravillaba al ver la magnitud y espacio del lugar. "¿No crees, Baeny...?" usó el nuevo apodo de la muchacha. Cuando volteó a ver, su prima no estaba al lado suyo, sino que miraba algo dentro de uno de los estudios._

_Murmurando algo parecido a "Qué molesta es", se le acercó. "¡Yah, unnie! ¿Qué tanto miras?"_

_"A él..." Mae Jin indicó a un chico, quien bailaba al ritmo de la música._

'Sus movimientos son impresionantes. Geniales...' _pensaba la peli-marrón, con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la habilidad del joven._

_De repente, el muchacho alzó la mirada y la vio. Kang Ne inmediatamente soltó un "¡Eep!" de sorpresa y procedió a halar a su prima lejos de la vista del bailarín._

_Antes de que la mayor pudiera contestar, Sonsi habló. "Somos una sorpresa, ¿ok? Sor-pre-sa. NADIE debe saber quienes somos, hasta luego que debutemos."_

_Rodando los ojos, Mae Jin asintió su cabeza._

_Luego de unos minutos, su manager llegó con una chica alta, de cara bonita, pero de ojos fríos. "Annyeong, chicas. Ésta es Lee Doe Min. Será la vocalista principal de el grupo. Háganse amigas, volveré pronto." se fue igual que vino, dejando a las tres muchachas solas._

_Baeny aclaró su garganta y dijo. "Annyeong-hasseyo, Doe Min-shii. Mi nombre es Park Mae Jin-"_

_"Y el mío, Park Kang Ne."_

_"Espero que nos llevemos bien y tengamos éxito en nuestro grupo." sonrió amistosamente._

_La chica de ojos miel las miró de arriba a abajo. "Lo que sea." replicó._

_A Mae Jin le hervía la sangre, la vena en su cabeza palpitando._

_Kang Ne se sentía como los animes, cuando tenían una gota gigante en su frente._ '¿Y se supone que seremos un grupo? Quiero ver como eso funciona...' _suspiró._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"Y, sorprendentemente y de una manera u otra, surgió T'G48." la rapera musitó. "Los primeros días no fueron fáciles, pero logramos acercarnos las unas a las otras, no como compañeras, sino que como hermanas." sonrió.

"Qué linda historia." comentó Seohyun, sonriendo suavemente. "Por lo menos, tuvo un final feliz."

"Pero en realidad no es el final." añadió Yongguk.

"Así es. Esperemos que sigan juntas por muchos años por venir y que continúen haciendonos felices con su música." dijo Dong Yup.

"¡Un aplauso para las T'G48!" exclamó Leeteuk, y el set se llenó de palmadas.

Las tres féminas se levantaron de sus asientos y se agarraron de manos. Sonriendo, se inclinaron ante todos.

* * *

><p>"Wow... En realidad, las chicas han pasado por mucho." Sungmin se mordió el labio.<p>

Heechul vio a su Fishy-dongsaeng envuelto en sus pensamientos. "Hae, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Ese chico... era yo. El de la compañía." igual que él, los muchachos se veían sorprendidos. "Me acuerdo que vi a una chica mientras bailaba, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera Mae..."

"Eso explica muchas cosas. Como su afan de sobrepasarte." Siwon asintió su cabeza.

Kangin bostezó y alzó una ceja. "¿De qué rayos hablas, Siwon?"

"Nada, nada. Olvídalo." el Caballo suspiró y apagó el televisor, pues ya había acabado el programa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 23<strong>

**Y, pues... Que creen? Esta bueno, esta malo el cap? Conocen a las T'G48 un poco mejor? :3 Jejejej, no he visto reviews desde hace mucho... Se cansaron de mi fic? ;-;**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, ok, ok, lamento muchisisisisisimo la tardanza en publicar este capitulo... No he tenido mucho tiempo y poh~ u.u y se que hoy les debia por lo menos dos, pero no puedo darles el otro.. Perdonenme. Aun asi, espero que les guste este.**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Complicaciones<strong>

Kang Ne iba felizmente a la casa de su novio.

_'Whoa, espera ahi... Mi novio_ falso._ Falso...'_ sonrió.

Miró alrededor del autobús y ajustó su gorra y anteojos, pues nadie debía saber que ella iría a visitar a los Sujus. Sería más complicado y molesto si la prensa la siguiera como si fueran su cola.

El bus se detuvo en su parada, y la maknae bajó.

Divisó el edificio de los chicos y sonrió. Subió por el elevador al piso 11, encontró el dormitorio y tocó la puerta.

Ésta fue abierta por el Mono, quien sonrió al verla. "Oh, annyeong-hasseyo, Kang Ne-ah. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Annyeong-hasseyo, Eunhyuk-ah," sonrió igualmente. "En verdad, sí. Estoy buscando a Kyuhyun... ¿Está?"

"Ani. Temo que él fue a hacer algunas diligencias; se me está acabando la leche de fresa." enseñó la cajita de cartón casi vacía e hizo puchero. "Pero puedes entrar y esperarlo, si quieres."

El rubio le dio paso y la chica asintió la cabeza, adentrándose al dormitorio.

Eunhyuk señaló el sofá. "Siéntate. No tardará." y se fue a quién sabe donde.

_'Okay, me dejó sola, el muy cortés...'_ pensó ella.

De repente, una puerta no muy lejos de ella se abrió y salió Sungmin, en una camisa blanca, jeans oscuros y secándose el pelo con una toalla rosa.

"¿Sungmin-ah?"

El mencionado alzó la mirada y la vio. "Oh, Kang Ne-ah," se le acercó. "¿Estabas aquí?"

"Ne. Vine a entregarle algo a Kyuhyun, pero al parecer no está."

"Mm. ¿Pues qué haces ahí? Seguramente, no piensas esperarlo, ¿o sí?"

"¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

Sungmin frunció el ceño. "Porque él salió a hacer un show de radio con Shindong-hyung... ¿Acaso Hyukkie no te lo dijo?"

Atónita, Kang Ne hizo una nota mental de jalar al Mono por la oreja cuando lo volviera a ver. "No, no me lo dijo... ¿Como cuánto crees que se tardará Kyu?"

"Acaba de salir hace poco, así que te recomiendo que vuelvas mañana a darle lo que le ibas a entregar." razonó la Vaquita. "Etto... ¿Kang Ne-ah? ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? En realidad, no tengo nada que hacer y no quisiera estar aquí encerrado todo el día..."

"Mm, ok." Sonsi sonrió. Juntos, caminaron hacia la salida y partieron.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrar, Eunhyuk se asomó desde su cuarto y sonrió pícaro. "Al _fin_, tiene una oportunidad de estar un día con ella. Juro que si fuera más obvio, necesitaría un letrero en su cabeza que dijera _'Me gusta Kang Ne'_." rió.

De repente, miró a su alrededor. En el dormitorio sólo se encontraba él. "Me estoy volviendo loco..." murmuró y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

><p>"Y... ¿Ya llegamos?"<p>

"Ani, aun no."

"Ok... ¿cuando vamos a llegar?"

"Dentro de poco."

"Oh... ¿y a dónde me llevas?"

"Ya verás."

"Mm... ¿no me lo puedes decir?"

"Es una sorpresa."

"Ash, odio las sorpresas."

"¿Porqué?"

"Porque sí."

"Eso no es una respuesta válida."

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Wae?"

"Porque fui yo quien lo dije." sonrió.

Sungmin soltó un bufido y rió. "Wow, tu contestación es genial."

Kang Ne le sacó la lengua. "Pero, de veras, ¿cuando llegaremos?"

"Dentro de poco. No seas tan impaciente, Sonsi-ah."

Ella se le acercó e hizo puchero. "¿Me puedes decir a dónde me llevas? ¡_Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_~!" rogaba con su mejor cara de perrito triste.

"_Pfft_, ¿aegyo? ¿Acaso no sabes que yo lo inventé?" Sungmin burló. "Eso no funcionará." pestañeó tiernamente.

Kang Ne se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana del auto, murmurando para sí misma. "Presumido..."

Él la escuchó y viró los ojos, pero sonrió. Luego de unos momentos, el taxi llegó al sitio indicado por la Vaquita.

* * *

><p>"Ash, este loco... ¿Cómo se atreve a traerme AQUÍ de TODOS los lugares?" Kang Ne se quejaba, agarrada por su vida.<p>

El sitio escogido por el chico había sido nada más y nada menos que la pista de patinaje más grande de todo Seúl. En dicha pista, sin embargo, la maknae de T'G48 se aferró al pasamanos como si fuera su salvavidas. Kang Ne rapeaba, era bastante famosa, se atrevía a pararse frente a miles de fans, pero, _¿patinar?_ ¡Nop!

"Juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a..."

"¿A qué?" la Vaquita cuestionó, llegando a ella.

"A _aniquilar_." dijo entre dientes la muchacha.

Sungmin sonrió. "Apenas puedes pararte sobre el hielo, ¿cómo esperas lograrlo si yo me voy patinando?"

"No lo hagas, por favor." ya no jugaba ni tenía ese aura asesino. "Ayúdame a patinar."

Él asintió la cabeza y se colocó frente a ella. "Primero, párate derecha y haz que la punta de tus pies indiquen un poco hacia adentro."

La chica viró sus pies un poco y asintió. "Kure. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, suéltate de la baranda."

"¿Eh? Pero-"

"_Suéltala_." alzó una ceja.

"Ok..." la maknae se desprendió lentamente del pasamanos, sus ojos cerrados en preocupación.

Un instante después, los abrió y encontró al chico sonriéndole suavemente y, sorprendentemente, el hecho de que no se había caído.

"Es... Estoy parada." decía sorprendida, pero más a sí misma.

Asintiendo y aplaudiendo levemente, el muchacho dijo. "¿Ves? Lo puedes hacer. Pero, si quieres... Puedes aguantarte de mi mano, para que no te caigas." se sonrojó al decir esto.

Agradecida e igualmente ruborizada, asintió y le tomó la mano, notando el calor de ésta.

"Deslízate lentamente," Sungmin le decía, tratando de enseñarle. "Uno, dos, uno, dos, izquierda, derecha, izq-"

"Gracias, entrenador." Kang Ne dijo sarcásticamente. "Sé cómo moverme."

"Pero no sabes cómo patinar."

"_Auch._ Ok, esa es verdad."

La Calabaza rió y siguieron hablando. Ya para la cuarta ronda alrededor de la pista, Sonsi se movía con gracia. Sungmin permanecía a su lado y aun sujetándole la mano, cual ninguno parecía acordarse o mencionar, demasiado cómodos.

* * *

><p>"Ah, qué genial." la chica suspiró, feliz. "En verdad he tenido un día increíble, Sungmin-ah. Comawo."<p>

Éste sonrió. "No hay de qué. Yo también he tenido un día estupendo. Así que, igualmente gracias."

"Pero me enseñaste a patinar... Te la debo." ella le guiñó el ojo.

Sungmin se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca. "Ani, no te preocupes..."

"_Uh-uh_, te debo y punto. Te lo repagaré como quieras." insistió.

"A-Araso. Pero no se me ocurre nada... Cuando lo haga, te aviso."

"¡Mm!" sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. _'¡Ahh, como me encanta el café con crema batida encima...!'_

Luego de la pista de hielo, habían decidido que un poco de calor no les haría daño y estaban en un pequeño café cercano en Gangnam.

Sungmin absorbió de su capuccino. Cuando bajó la taza, casi lo escupe sobre la mesa de la risa que le dio.

Kang Ne parpadeó. "¿Mwoh?"

"Tu... Tu _nariz_... Crema..." decía entre risas. Agarró una servilleta y se le acercó, limpiándole el postre de la cara. "Tampoco sabes tomar café, ¿eh? Te voy a tener que empezar a cobrar por cada lección de hacer las cosas."

"Babbo. Yo lo puedo hacer sola. Dame eso." le quitó la servilleta y terminó de quitarse la crema ella misma. "¿Ya?"

"Ya." Sungmin rió. "Mm... ¿nos vamos?"

"Ne." la chica asintió su cabeza y se paró de la mesa. Sungmin hizo lo mismo y dejó una propina, cual pinchó bajo su taza, antes de salir.

* * *

><p>En el taxi, había tanto silencio, que lo único que se escuchaba era el coche y uno que otro sonido de afuera.<p>

Sungmin echó un vistazo a la peli-negra, quien miraba plácidamente por la ventana.

Suspiró e intentó organizar sus pensamientos. Normalmente, cuando estaba a punto de confesársele, alguien o algo los interrumpía. Nunca parecía tener oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos, cuales, inevitablemente, no importa si fuera novia de su amigo, seguían creciendo cada día.

Estaba tan envuelto en sus cosas, que no se dio cuenta de que el viaje había concluido cuando la misma chica se lo dijo.

Kang Ne bajó del taxi, volteó hacia él y dijo. "Me divertí mucho hoy, contigo, Sungmin-ah. Mañana paso a entregarle aquello a Kyuhyun. Annyeong." caminó hacia la casa.

"...¡E-Espera!" el integrante de Suju le dijo al chofer que no se fuera y salió tras la muchacha. "K-Kang Ne-ah... Tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es?"

"Sé con lo que me puedes pagar."

"¿Chincha? ¿Con q-?" antes de poder completar la pregunta, Sungmin la haló hacia él y selló sus labios con los suyos en un beso románticamente cálido. Tanto, que ella podía sentir los cabellos de su piel erizarse inmediatamente.

Con algo de dificultad y lentitud, el chico se despegó. Mirándola a los ojos, cuales se veían adormecidos, habló.

"Park Kang Ne... _Estoy enamorado de tí_."

Es como si el foco de su cerebro reactivara, y la muchacha abrió los ojos enormemente.

"Sé que no es el mejor tiempo para decirte, tu siendo novia de Kyuhyun-ah... Pero necesitaba sacarme esto del pecho o siento que explotaría..." suspiró. "No digo que me respondas de ninguna manera, sino... Que aceptes mis sentimientos y sepas que están ahí. Esa será tu manera de pagarme. A-Anyeong." Sungmin volteó y desapareció en el taxi, dejando a una chica sin palabras.

* * *

><p><em>'Ok, así que Sungmin-ah tiene sentimientos por mi... ¿Nada malo, verdad?'<em> pensaba Sonsi. _'No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Se le pasará. Lo más seguro, son sentimientos pasajeros... Además, tienes un novio. Aunque no sea de verdad, tienes que honrar tu palabra... Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Me gusta ese chico rosado,'_ se ruborizó inmediatamente. _'Pero... ¿Qué hay de Kyuhyun? ¿Qué pasará dentro de unos meses? ¿Cuanto tiempo espera la compañía que seamos novios?'_

"¿Ottoke?" dijo en voz alta, paseándose de lado a lado en su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y suspiró. "Ok, Sonsi, cálmate. Los chicos se irán de gira pronto para su Super Show 4 y tendras muchísimo tiempo para pensar y componerte, ¿ok? ¡Ok!"

Sonriendo, salió de su habitación. Escuchó gritos provenientes de la primera planta y bajó enseguida, preocupada.

"¡¿Baeny?! ¡¿Seuka?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

La líder de ojos miel volteó hacia ella y gritó, "¡Iremos de gira con Super Junior!" a lo que Mae Jin sonrió y las dos siguieron brincando de emoción, sin notar que la maknae lentamente entraba en depresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 24<strong>

**Dos palabras: Que. Opinan?**

**Sonsi esta en problemas xDD**

**Pregunta: Con quien ustedes creen que la maknae de T'G4 deba terminar? Con Kyu o Min?**

**Pd: Entiendo que he roto casi o todas las parejas de SuJu O.O woooooooow~ y...**

**Adios! ;3 -se va antes que la pateen-**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cantando-**

_Ella: "..._

_**El: "...**_

_**Ambos: "...**_

**Disfruten! ^O^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: De Tour<strong>

Bangkok, Tailandia. Una de las paradas, a mitad de gira, en la que los chicos tendrían el concierto. Mae Jin miró a través de la ventana de su habitación en el hotel y sonrió, no pudiendo creerlo.

"Esto es sin duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado." suspiró contenta.

Doe Min alzó la vista. "¿Qué es?"

"¡Estar de gira! No es nuestra, pero igual, ¡estamos de gira!"

Kang Ne le arrojó la almohada que tenía al lado. "¡Traidora!" exclamó. "Se supone que nuestra gira sea en la que digas eso."

"¿Quién dijo?" Seuka preguntó.

Sonsi se cruzó de brazos. "Hmph, ¿cuál preferirías? ¿La de ellos o la nuestra?"

"La de nosotros, obviamente." la chica de ojos miel dijo. "Pero estas siento injusta, pues todavía no nos hemos promocionado tanto como para tener una gira propia."

"¿Mwoh?" la rapera agitó sus brazos. "Bah, tú eres una traidora, también."

Ésta viró los ojos. "Ajá, como sea..."

Mae Jin rió y caminó hasta su mochila, buscando su teléfono, cuando algo dentro de ella le llamó la atención. Sácando el objeto, suspiró al ver varios papeles con letras de canciones, escritas por ella.

Pensó guardarlas o hasta quemarlas, pero su prima fue más rápida. Se percató de dichos papeles y se los arrebató de las manos.

"¡Y-Yah, _devuélvemelos_!"

La maknae corrió, su prima persiguiéndola. Saltaron sobre la cama, le dieron la vuelta a la mesita de café y derribaron varias cosas en su carrera. Finalmente, Doe Min se hartó de tanto desorden y sujetó a Mae Jin.

"¡Ey! ¡Déjame ir!"

Kang Ne pudo calmar su respiración y ojeó mejor los papeles en sus manos. Mientras leía, sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

"Wow, Mae Jin-ah," decía. "No sabía que tenías tanto talento escribiendo. Esto... Esto es realmente impresionante."

"¿Qué dice? Déjame ver..." Doe Min soltó a su dongsaeng y ésta suspiró, vencida.

Los ojos de la líder escanearon rápidamente la letra y se sorprendió. "Habla sobre..."

"_Él_." Mae Jin asintió. "La escribí justo después de que terminamos."

"¿Eh? ¿Quién?" Kang Ne se preguntaba, pues no sabía nada del incidente con el bailarín de Suju.

"Pero... Es un dueto." Doe Min ignoró sin querer a la maknae, quien refunfuñó.

"¿Quién?"

"Ne, lo sé. Originalmente, lo iba a cantar yo sola, pero lo convertí en un dueto..." Mae Jin continuó, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de su prima. "Pero fue estúpido. No creo que podamos cantarlo juntos-"

"¡ASH, ¿QUE QUIÉN ES EL TIPO?!" gritó Sonsi, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras inmediatamente.

"Te digo orita, Kang Ne-ah," dijo Doe Min, calmando un poco a la chica. "Baeny, en realidad debes cantarlo con él. Podría cambiar muchas cosas."

Pensando esto, Mae Jin asintió lentamente, tomó los papeles y partió hacia la habitación del Pececito, mientras que Seuka aclaraba las dudas crecientes de la maknae.

* * *

><p>La chica de ojos café llegó frente la puerta de la habitación correcta y paró en seco. No se atrevía a tocar y entregarle semejante canción a él. Era demasiado... <em>personal<em>. Y había sido escrita en un momento de muchas emociones. ¿Tendría el valor de dársela?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, alzó su mano a la entrada y tocó. Millones de nano segundos después, Fishy abrió la puerta.

Donghae abrió los ojos como platos al verla ahí. "¿_M-Mae Jin-ah_? Oh, ajem, ¿buscas a Siwon-hyung? Está en el próximo cuarto..."

"A... Anio. A decir verdad, te estaba buscando a ti." tragó saliva.

El muchacho volvió a aclara su garganta, consicente a la incomodidad en el aire. "¿Deseas entrar?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Emm... No debería. Sólo..." suspiró. "Necesito que veas esto." empujó los papeles hacia él y se mordió el labio nuevamente.

"¿Una canción?" preguntó curioso. Leyó los primeros dos versos y su expresión entristeció. "Mae..."

"Es un dueto... N-No tienes que cantarla, si no quieres." añadió luego.

"Ani, la cantaré contigo." sonrió melancólicamente. "Comawo, Mae Jin-ah."

La bailarina asintió, dio dos pasos atrás y se fue rápidamente a su respectivo suite, unas dos puertas después de la de él. No sabía porqué, pero tenía ganas de llorar.

Donghae la observó hasta que ella entró y volvió a mirar la escritura en sus manos.

"Por lo menos, me estás hablando..." musitó y regresó adentro.

* * *

><p>"¡Buenas noches, ELFs Tailandesas hermosas!" Kang Ne gritó en el micrófono. El <em>Impact Arena<em> estalló a gritos emocionados, los lightsticks azul zafiro alumbrando y moviéndose como locos. La maknae sonrió.

"Lamento decirles que no verán a sus Sujus todavía. Aun están empabonándose y poniéndose regios." continuó. Algunas fans hicieron un sonido de queja. "¡Pero! ¡Mientras tanto, nos divertiremos nosotras chicas! ¡Con ustedes, Lee Doe Min y Park Mae Jin!"

Las ELFs volvieron a gritar, felices. Pero sus gritos se tornaron aun más fuerte al ver a las dos muchachas vestidas de Eunhyuk y Donghae en _Oppa, Oppa_.

"¡Tailandia, ¿como están?!" Mae Jin exclamó. La respuesta que recibió fueron más gritos. Rió y ajustó sus gafas de sol. Miró el lazo verde que tenía en el cuello, cual hacía juego con su blusa, falda y converse verdes, y sonrió.

Sus atuendos eran del color opuesto al que los chicos tenían. Como el de Donghae era rojo, el suyo era verde. El Eunhyuk era amarillo, así que el de Doe Min era violeta.

Seuka asintió satisfecha. "Mm, ¡bueno saberlo! Por si no se han dado cuenta, T'G48 abrirá los Super Shows 4 en lo que queda de esta gira. ¡Espero que les caigamos bien, cuiden de nosotras y disfruten su noche!"

La canción de los chicos comenzó a tocar y las muchachas tomaron posciciones.

* * *

><p>En el camerino, Shindong echó a reír a carcajadas. Los demás lo miraron, curiosos.<p>

"Hyung, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Eunhyuk.

El gordito dio una señal de que se le acercara y cuando el Mono lo hizo, señaló a las chicas en el escenario.

_"Ah, ah~ Hana, dul, ses. Welcome to the Super Show! ...Let's go! My name is Mae Jin, let's party tonight!..."_

"¡Oh, eso es cool!" el rubio exclamó con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, todos los Suju se movieron a ver que era.

"¿Qué es cool?" Kyuhyun preguntó. Él era el único que no pudo, pues le estaban arreglando la vestimenta. Gruñó al ver que la estilista no avanzaba, ya que las ganas de ir a mirar lo estaban matando.

"Mae Jin-ah y Doe Min-ah están bailando _Oppa, Oppa_." Siwon rió.

"Y en faldas," Heechul añadió, sonriendo pícaro. "Eso hace que los sobrepasen, Hyukkie y Hae."

Donghae bufó. "Pfft, ¿_sólo_ por estar en faldas?"

Kangin preguntó. "Dime, ¿acaso tu crees lograr bailar eso en falda?"

Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros. "Yo podría lograrlo."

"¿Para que la gente vea la jungla en tus piernas? Oh, por favor, no. Tendríamos que cancelar la gira." Yesung dijo, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Ryewook rió y Sungmin sacudió su cabeza en espanto.

Los demás Sujus asintieron ante las palabras de la Tortuga y Eunhyuk frunció el ceño.

"¡Chicos!" Kang Ne Se dirigió con ellos, una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Qué creen ustedes de eso? Ya que ustedes son los originales." señaló al Mono y Pececito, y luego a sus amigas bailando.

"¡Están por encima de los niveles!" Eunhyuk sonrió.

"¡Geniales!" Donghae asintió. "¡Se han robado el show, totalmente!"

"Gracias," dijo la maknae, a la que todos miraron extrañamente. "Fue mi idea." añadió y ellos entendieron.

"Siempre con los planes, ¿eh?" Kyuhyun se le acercó y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros, para luego revolcarle el pelo.

"¡Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey!" se quejaba la chica. "¡Kyu, _noooooo_!"

El muchacho la soltó. La miró y se echó a reír. "¡Tienes que ver tu cabello! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

Kang Ne frunció el ceño, su cabello sobresaliendo en todas las direcciones. "¡Estaba bien hasta que un _babbo_ por ahí me lo dañó!" dijo enfadada, y Kyuhyun sólo reía.

Sonsi lentamente se rehizo su peinado. Calmadamente, se chupó el dedo índice y luego se lo metió en la oreja al chico riendo.

Éste se estremeció y soltó un quejido, antes de sacárselo del oído. "¡_Sonsi-ah_!"

"¡Te lo mereces por babbo!" ella rió y el maknae mojó su propio dedo. Kang Ne se fue coriendo y Kyuhyun salió tras ella, dedo en alto.

"Los novios parecen llevarse mejor de lo que pensé." Heechul comentó.

Siwon rió. "Y después dicen que no se gustan."

"¿_Mwoh_?" ambos pararon en seco.

"¡_Yah, a mi no me gusta él_!"

"¡_Y a mi no me gusta ella_!"

"Ajá, claro," el Caballo rodó los ojos. "¿Y porqué se molestan tanto?"

"¡_Porque él me molesta a mi_!"

"¡_Porque es divertido_!"

Yesung sonrió pícaro. "Entonces, la cosa es que Kyuhyun se gusta de Kang Ne, pero ella no le devuelve los sentimientos."

Los otros Sujus empezaron a decir: "¡Whoo!" mientras Kyuhyun se tapaba la cara con las manos y Sonsi se enfadaba.

La chica echó un vistazo a Sungmin y lo encontró mirando al suelo. Kang Ne, más avergonzada por haberlo hecho sentir mal, que por todos los comentarios anteriores, se fue rumbo a la plataforma de nuevo.

"Ups, creo que dijimos algo que la disgustó..." Donghae se rascó el cuello.

"No, ¿de verdad?" Kyuhyun decía, de brazos cruzados. "Podían haberse salvado todos aquellos comentarios. Ahora, está enojada." suspiró y frunció el ceño.

"Ok, Kyu. Lo sentimos. Deja de actuar como un viejito gruñón." Leeteuk dijo. "Y todos, estén preparados. Pronto iremos nosotros." Todos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Luego de par de canciones, las muchachas abandonaron el escenario y Super Junior se apoderó de él.<p>

"¡Holaaaa~!" gritó Leeteuk y ajustó su micrófono de oreja. "La han estado pasando bien con las muchachas, ¿no? ¡Qué bueno!"

El Ángel aclaró su garganta y comenzó a explicar. "Sentimos el haber tenido que retrasar el concierto un poco, no fue nuestra intención. ¿Pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? En fin, ¡que comience la fiesta!"

Los Sujus se colocaron en sus puestos. Pronto, _Mr. Simple_ comenzó a salir de los altavoces. Las ELFs se volvieron locas gritando.

_"Because I naughty, naughty,_

_"Hey! I'm Mr. Simple._

_"Because I naughty, naughty..._

Cantaron _Opera, Be my Girl, Walkin', Good Friends_ y otras más. Luego, Donghae se le acercó a Leeteuk y le dijo algo al oído. El Pato asintió y le pasó el mensaje a los demás. Juntos, se fueron a camerino, mientras Donghae se quedó en la plataforma.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave. Donghae aclaró su garganta y vio a Mae Jin saliendo de bastidores en un traje blanco corto y botas marrones.

Cuando llegó frente a él, Baeny le sonrió levemente. Él le sonrió de vuelta y ella miró al suelo.

El Pececito tomó aire. "**_Yeah~!_**

"_Whoa, ooh~"_ Mae Jin hizo acompañamiento y comenzó cantando la primera estrofa.

_"Sé que esto no es lo que quería..._

_"Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos._

_"Pensando en donde empezamos..._

_"Y como perdimos todo lo que somos..._

Donghae la miraba fíjamente. "_**Éramos jóvenes y los tiempos eran fáciles...**_

"**_Pero pude ver que no es lo mismo._**

"_**Estoy aquí, pero no me ves.**_

"**_Daría todo para que eso cambiara._**

"**_Y no la quiero perder, no la quiero dejar ir..._**

La muchacha cerró los ojos. "_Estoy aqui bajo la lluvia,_

_"Necesito saber si se terminó,_

_"Porque te dejaré en paz."_ los abrió nuevamente.

"**_Inundado con todo este dolor,_**

"**_Sabiendo que nunca la sostendré_****...**_"_él seguía cantando con la vista sobre ella, y ella no hacía más que voltear a otro lado.

Al fin Mae Jin lo miró a los ojos y ambos entonaron. "**_Como lo hice antes de la tormenta._**

Donghae sonrió y cantó con fuerza. "**_Oh, yeah~!_**

Mae Jin rodó los ojos, pero su voz también tomó confianza. "_Antes de la tormenta~_

"**_Y con cada golpe de rayos..._**" dijo él.

"_Viene un recuerdo que dura_." siguió ella.

Los dos cantaron. "**_Ni una palabra se deja sin hablar,_**

"**_Mientras el trueno comienza a sacudirnos._**

"_Tal vez deba rendirme..."_ la bailarina miró al suelo tristemente. Hae se mordió el labio mientras ella hacía su parte.

"_Estoy aqui bajo la lluvia,_

"_Necesito saber si se terminó,_

"_Porque te dejaré en paz._

"**_Inundado con todo este dolor,_**

"**_Sabiendo que nunca la sostendré._**

"**_Como lo hice antes de la tormenta..._**

Llegaron al puente de la pieza, y ella volvió a entonar. "_Tratando de mantener la luz de entrar,_

"**_Y las nubes de arrancarme mi corazón roto._**

Él suspiró y refleccionó sobre las líricas mientras cantaba. "_**Siempre decimos que un corazón está incompleto,**_

"**_Sin ese alguien que te ayuda a través de la tormenta..._**

La música se tornó aun más suave. Los cantantes se encontraban frente a frente, pero lejos, mirándose profundamente e ignorando al resto del mundo.

"_Aqui estoy bajo la lluvia,_

"_Sabiendo que ya se acabó..._

"_Por favor, no me dejes en paz_..." ella decía, sus ojos rogándole al muchacho que le hiciera caso a la letra. Él pareció entenderla.

De repente y sin avisar, el chico le tomó la mano y la trajo cerca, mientras la música resumía con un tono poderoso.

"**_¡Inundado con todo este dolor!_**" Donghae exclamó, liberando sus emociones.

"**_¡Sabiendo que nunca te sostendré...!_**

Había llegado el climax de la canción. Mae Jin le sonrió y alzó su micrófono, mezclando su voz con la de él.

"_**¡Como lo hice antes de la tormenta~!**_" alargaron esa nota y los violinistas parecían haberle añadido un toque mágico ella.

La intensidad de la música bajó inmediatamente. Los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras la guitarra tocaba las cuerdas suavemente.

"**_Como lo hice..._**

"**_Antes de..._**

"**_La tormenta..._**

Al bajar su micrófono, Mae Jin se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos. Donghae tenía su mano en su cintura y su frente quedaba contra la de ella, sus ojos mirándose y sus respiraciones mezclándose.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se alejó un poco de él. Le tomó la mano y juntos se inclinaron ante el público, quien se volvía loco gritando.

* * *

><p>Tras bastidores, Doe Min y Sonsi observaban la escena con una mirada entre ternura y tristeza, mientras los chicos de Super Junior se encontraban boqui-abiertos.<p>

"Eso..."

"...Fue..."

"Real." Siwon terminó, sonriendo suavemente.

Todos menos Heechul, Doe Min, Kang Ne y Leeteuk lo miraron, extrañados. Ryewook le preguntó a qué se refería, y el Caballo sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

En un momento, Mae Jin entró. Se dirigió a Super Junior. "Ya pueden regresar."

Mientras se iban al escenario, los chicos la felicitaban por la canción.

Siwon se detuvo frente a ella. La abrazó y dijo. "Hiciste bien."

Baeny asintió y dejó que se fuera. Luego, caminó hacia sus amigas. "Lo hice." se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y cómo te sientes?" preguntó Seuka, mirándola preocupadamente.

"...Terrible." Mae Jin se acercó a sus compañeras y estas la abrazaron mientras ella lloraba.

"Tranquila, dongsaeng..." decía la mayor. "El dolor se irá, lo prometo."

Kang Ne la miraba tristemente, todo el tiempo pensando en que había algo horriblemente erróneo. Por la manera que el Pescadito miraba a su prima...

_'Algo no calza...'_ se dijo a sí misma. _'Y yo voy a averiguar qué es.'_

* * *

><p>Después del concierto, los artistas se fueron a pasear por la ciudad.<p>

Caminaban por las calles, buscando qué hacer. Tenía que ser un sitio divertido y no podía ser de comida, pues irían luego a cenar en otro lado.

Leeteuk se detuvo, el resto del grupo haciendo lo mismo, y volteó hacia sus compañeros. "Hemos estado dando vueltas por 15 minutos. ¿Alguien tiene una idea de qué hacer?"

No hubo respuesta. Se miraron entre ellos, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

"¿Y qué tal si nos vamos de compras al centro comercial? Nadie tiene otra sugerencia..." dijo Kang Ne.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo se me ve este?"<p>

"Ugh, _no sé_."

"Pues mírame, para que veas y me digas."

Mae Jin suspiró. "Te estoy viendo."

"Pues dime que crees de este vestido." la maknae de T'G48 dijo, sus manos en sus caderas.

Su vestido era color rosa fucsia, de tirillas y fluía hasta sus rodillas. Sonsi sonrió y esperó la contestación de su prima.

"Está bien."

Frunciendo el ceño, la pequeña murmuró. "Aguafiestas..."

"¡Te estoy escuchando!" Mae Jin habló. "¡Y es que los trajes no son lo mío!"

Kang Ne rodó los ojos y regresó al probador. La bailarina de T'G48 suspiró por la millonésima vez desde que entraron a esa tienda y una risa se escuchó tras ella.

"Se nota que no te gusta el ir de compras."

Volteando, la chica divisó a la Tortuga de Suju y rió. "No es que no me guste, es que cuando estas dos se ponen a ver trajes... Ugh, no puedo."

"¿Acaso no usaste un traje hoy para el concierto? Y se te veía muy lindo, por cierto." Yesung sonrió.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. "Comawo. Y si, pero aquel me gusta porque es sencillo... Esto..." señaló a los extravagantes y complicados trajes en los estantes a su alrededor. "No soy yo."

"Ok, ok. Pues, te diré una cosa: vete y mira en otra tienda. Yo me quedaré aquí y le daré 'ratings' a los trajes de la bruja y la chiquita."

"¿En serio? Aigoo, ¡gracias, Yeyo!" Mae Jin felizmente se paró de su asiento y se fue.

Yesung se sentó en la silla previamente ocupada por la muchacha y suspiró. Mirando a su alrededor, divisó a Kyuhyun a través de la ventana de la tienda. El resto de sus hermanos habían ido a otros shops.

Bajó la vista a la bolsa de compra en sus manos. _'Pantallas, pulsera, polo, pantalón... Creo que no me falta nada más.'_ sonrió.

De repente, alguien salió del probador de ropa. "Baeny, ¿no crees que este traje...?"

Yesung fue a ver quién era y paró en seco. Estaba tan sorprendido, que se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos abiertos enormemente. Frente a él, Doe Min lucía un espléndido traje rojo furia. La parte del busto era en forma de corazón, y el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, abrazando sus curvas.

Seuka se dio un paso para atrás, avergonzada. "Oh, pensé que..."

El chico susurró algo, su mirada fija en ella.

"¿L-Lo siento?" dijo ella, al no captar la palabra.

"Dije que... Eres hermosa." el muchacho se rascó el cuello, su cara tomando el color de su cabello cereza.

Sonrojada, contestó. "Gracias..."

"Debe-" él aclaró su garganta. "Deberías comprarlo. Te... Te senta bien."

"Ne." la líder sonrió suavemente, antes de regresar al probador, mientras el cantante volvía a su asiento.

Desde su esquinita, Sonsi rió a escondidas. "¡Omo, y unnie no nos dice nada!" rió nuevamente y se fue a cambiar a su ropa normal.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun silbaba casualmente, mientras paseaba por el centro comercial. Sus hyungs habían desaparecido a quién sabe dónde y lo dejaron solo. Y, seguro como diantres, él no estaba a punto de entrar en una tienda de ropa para mujeres como Yesung lo había hecho.<p>

El maknae suspiró. Mirando a su derecha, vio una tienda de joyería, y por puro aburrimiento, entró allí.

Las hermosas y caras piedras en las vitrinas reflejaban la luz, haciéndo que estas brillaran. El peli-marrón observaba las joyas con interés y curiosidad. Llegando frente a el escaparate de anillos, paró.

Una de las empleadas lo vio y se le acercó. "¿Busca algo en particular, joven?"

"¿E-Eh?" el chico se sorprendió. Agradeció que sabía hablar tailandés y sacudió su cabeza. "Umm, no. Sólo estoy mirando..."

"Tenemos una amplia selección de anillos. Si necesita algo, avíseme." la señorita sonrió, a punto de irse, cuando él la detuvo.

"Bueno, emm... ¿Tiene algo más... sencillo? ¿Y que _no_ sea de compromiso?"

"¿Es para su novia?"

Kyuhyun se puso colorado. Lentamente, asintió su cabeza y ella sonrió. "Por aquí."

Lo guió a otra vitrina llena de sortijas y la empleada sacó una. "Esta es de 3/4 quilates. El diamante es bastante pequeño y la banda es de plata."

"Está hermoso, pero... No es exactamente lo que busco."

La muchacha puso el anillo de vuelta y se puso a pensar. "¿No es mejor si compra anillos de pareja?"

"¿Anillos de pareja?" repitió él.

Ella se agachó, para luego emergir y enseñarle una pequeña caja. La abrió y dentro de ella habían dos sortijas, un corazón hecho de pequeños diamantes decorando la banda en cada una.

"¿Algo así le gustaría a su chica?" sonrió y el malvado maknae lo hizo de vuelta.

* * *

><p>El grupo había quedado en encontrarse en la cafetería para comer, así que, allí se dirigieron todos.<p>

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah, ¿en dónde has estado?" Ryewook preguntó. "Buscamos en todas las tiendas de videojuegos, pero no estabas."

Al escuchar esto, todos voltearon a mirarlo. El maknae aclaró su garganta y contestó. "¿Wae? ¿Mi vida se compone de sólo videojuegos?"

"Pues, contesta. ¿En dónde estabas?" Kangin alzó una ceja.

"Estaba ocupado."

"¿Ocupado haciendo qué?" Mae Jin preguntó.

"¡ESTABA EN EL BAÑO!" gritó el chico, pues fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y estaba cansado de las preguntas.

"¡_Esta bien, ya_! Ash, mocoso... ¿Porqué te enfadas?" Heechul bufó. Pronto, se fueron a comer en el centro comercial.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 25<strong>

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo, I'm back~ B| okno, volvi! Yaay~(?) ^^ umm, siento mucho el haberles hecho esperar. Gracias a ****_Cyanblack _****por su review! Honestamente, aparte de que eran dias de fiestas, no sabia si seguir el fic. Se que he dicho que lo continuare no importa que, pero por favor, soy humana y algo emm... Bipolar(?) xD bueno, que puedo decir? A que escritor(a) no le gustan los reviews?**

**Bueno, gracias por "leer" mi habladuria -no se entiende ni ella misma- Y con ustedes, el cap. 26! Disfruten~**

**PD: La cancion dueto de MaeHae en el capitulo anterior es "Before the Storm" de Miley Cyrus & Nick Jonas. Me encanta y encajaba perfectamente con la historia, asi que la traduje... Please, no sean antis y me odien ;-;**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece. (Cuenta para el cap. anterior y este. Se me habia olvidado xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Pijama Party<strong>

En su última noche de estar en Tailandia, luego de completar los tres Super Shows en dicho país, las muchachas T'G48 decidieron tener una pijamada entre ellas, pues su vuelo era para las 2:00pm el próximo día.

Vestidas en sus conjuntos para dormir, las chicas iban verificando su lista de 'Cosas que absolutamente no pueden faltar para el PJ Party'.

"¿_Películas_?" leyó Kang Ne de su libretita.

"Listo." contestaron las otras dos.

"¿_Pijamas_?"

"Listo." Baeny rodó los ojos.

"¿_Cartas de juegos_?"

"Listo." Doe Min alzó el paquete de cartas verdes.

"¿_Taemins_?"

"Listo." Mae Jin enseñó las cuatro bolsas de Doritos.

"Ok, tenemos todo lo superficial," Sonsi sonrió. "Ahora, ¿quién tiene chismes para contar?" se sentó en la alfombra del suite junto a sus amigas.

Seuka les hizo señas de que se acercaran. "Bueno, por ahí escuché que..." se pusieron a hablar en susurros.

Luego de chismear, Mae Jin se levantó. "Voy a darme un refill de _Coca-Cola_... ¿Alguien quiere algo?"

"¡Palomitas de maíz!" entonaron Doe Min y la maknae.

"Ash, ¿porqué me ofrezco?" la chica fue a la mini-cocina y puso a hacer el popcorn. "Se lo comen entre ustedes dos, ¿saben? Yo no voy a comer eso."

"Todavía no entiendo como no te gustan las palomitas de maíz." Seuka sacudió su cabeza en vergüenza, burlonamente.

"¡Es un _pecado_!" sollozó Kang Ne. "Te irás derechito abajo."

"¡Yah, no bromees con eso!" gritó la bailarina, a lo que sus amigas rieron. De repente, tocaron la puerta.

"Baenyyyy~" su prima dijo. "Tú ya estas de pie. Ve a ver quién es." sonrió y pestañeó. Para más efecto, Doe Min se acostó en el piso y la saludó con la mano.

"_Como abusan de mi_..." murmuró Mae Jin, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin siquiera chequear quien era, la tiró abierta.

"¡AAAH!" gritaron once Sujus, pistolas de agua en sus manos.

Baeny abrió los ojos como platos y gritó, mientras salía corriendo.

"¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA! ¡TOMEN REFUGIO!"

Una vez que la bailarina se quitó de la puerta, los muchachos entraron y comenzaron a buscarlas, gritando mientras lo hacían.

Al haber escuchado el grito, Doe Min y Kang Ne se habían levantado de sus posiciones en la alfombra. La primera optó por ir detrás del sofá y la chiquita se escabulló bajo la cama.

Mae Jin no tuvo tiempo de esconderse. Donghae y Shindong fueron tras ella, y la mojaron con las pistolas. La chica reía y trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía, cual no era mucho.

Leeteuk vio una mano sobresaliente de una de las camas y se tiró al piso frente a ella. Los ojos negros de Kang Ne lo miraron, atónitos.

"_Hola_." sonrió el Pato.

"...Umm, hola." la pequeña dijo nerviosamente. "Etto, ¿y qué tienes ahí?"

"Oh, nada nuevo. Sólo una pistolita de agua."

"Muy bien por tí." Kang Ne se movía lentamente de su escondite, tratando de que el Ángel no se diera cuenta. "Q-Quisiera seguir esta conversación tan interesante, pero tengo que irme- ¡Bye!"

Logró salirse de debajo de la cama, para que cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con la pistola de Sungmin en su cara.

"Annyeong, Kang Ne-ah."

"Ej, je, je, je..." rió nerviosamente. Luego, suspiró. "Sólo mójame."

Sungmin rió y cumplió con el pedido de la muchacha, Leeteuk y Heechul igualmente uniéndose en la derrota de la chica.

La Nube de Suju escaneaba el lugar con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro que indicara en donde estaba oculta la líder de las muchachas.

Doe Min lo veía buscar, sonriendo pícara, y cuando el chico volteó a ella, volvió a cubrirse. Luego de varios momentos, volvió a sacar la cabeza, y vio que Yesung se había movido lejos.

Rió silenciosamente y comenzó a gatear hasta el otro extremo del sofá, planeando llegar al baño y encerrarse.

De repente, la cabeza de Eunhyuk apareció frente a ella, pero miraba hacia al frente. Doe Min ni siquiera se atrevía a _respirar_, temerosa a que la descubrieran.

El Mono miró hacia la dirección opuesta de la chica y luego se echó para atrás.

Cuando el muchacho se retiró, Seuka soltó su aliento.

"_Te encontré_."

Y así como así, la empaparon.

La muchacha, luego de que ellos 'terminaran su misión', abrió los ojos y escupió un poco de agua que le había entrado en la boca. Miró a Yesung, quien sonreía victorioso frente a ella, y preguntó. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Te había visto ya, pero decidí darte algunos 'segundos de gloria' y no te mojé al momento. Simplemente, me hice el que no vio nada y me fui en la otra dirección. Hyukkie me ayudó casi dándote un infarto y ahí... Pues, ahí te ves." sonrió y la señaló, con el pelo todo mojado.

"Bien por tí. Hiciste un plan que funcionó." ella le sacó la lengua. "Ahora, ayúdame a pararme."

La Tortuga le tendió la mano y la levantó del piso. La miró y echó a reír al verla con el pelo pegado en la cara, y procedió a quitárselo de los ojos.

"Y bien, creo que eso era todo lo que teníamos que hacer..." suspiró Kyuhyun. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, se largan de aquí y nos dejan continuar con nuestra pijamada." Sonsi respondió.

"Me estas heriendo, mi amor." el maknae se tocó el pecho mientras una expresión herida falsa adornó su rostro.

Kang Ne parpadeó. "_Yeobo~..._ Lárgate." terminó secamente. El peli-marrón frunció el ceño y los demás rieron.

"Bueno," comenzó Mae Jin, secándose con una toalla, para luego entregársela a Seuka, quien hizo lo mismo antes de dársela a la rapera. "Ya que están aquí, no creo que sería mala idea que hicieramos esta fiesta chico-chica. ¿Qué dicen?"

Los muchachos miraban expectantes a las otras dos chicas, quienes se encogieron de hombros. "Emm, necesitarán pijamas..."

"¡_Ya venimos_!" entonaron los once, antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejando a tres chicas sorprendidas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los chicos regresaron, tiempo que usaron las T'G48's para cambiarse a otro par de pijamas que no estuviera mojado, decidieron jugar cartas.<p>

"¡Juguemos 'Pisado'!" sugirió Baeny.

"¿_Pisado_?" repitió Kangin, confundido.

"Ne. En este juego, repartimos el paquete de cartas entero, a partes iguales, dependiendo cuantos jugadores habrán." Doe Min expertamente barajaba las tarjetas. "Cada uno soltará una carta, mientras iremos contando: _1_, _2_, _3_, _4_... Hasta la_ J_, _Q_, _K_. La '_A_' es el uno, por si acaso no sabían."

"¿Y cuando es lo divertido?" preguntó Eunhyuk, suspirando.

Kang Ne le dio una mirada, como si dijera "_espera un poco_" y el Mono sonrió avergonzado. Doe Min aclaró su garganta y continuó, "Mientras vamos contando, si vamos por el número cinco y si la carta que tiró Baeny, por ejemplo, fue la del cinco, todos cubren la carta con su mano. La mano que quede sobre las demás se lleva las cartas. Recuerden, mientras más cartas tengan, están perdiendo. El que se quede con todas las cartas, pierde. ¿Arachii?"

"Araso." fue el coro que le respondió.

Seuka sonrió y le otorgó las tarjetas a la bailarina, quien rápidamente las dividió entre las catorce personas en la habitación.

"¡Yo comienzo!" exclamó Sonsi. Estaban sentados en el piso, formando un enorme círculo. Los turnos iban hacia la derecha, así que luego de Kang Ne iría Kyuhyun, seguido por Sungmin, Heechul, Leeteuk, Donghae, Shindong, Mae Jin, Doe Min, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryewook y finalmente, Siwon.

"_Uno_." dijo la rapera al poner la carta, cual era el 3 de corazones, así que nadie bajó la mano.

"_Dos_." el malvado maknae le siguió, revelando una tarjeta con un 7 de trébol.

"_Tres_."

"_Cuatro_."

"_Cinco_."

"_Seis_."

"_Siete_."

"_Ocho_."

"_Nueve_."

"_Diez_."

"_J_."

"_Q_."

"_K_-"

"¡Esto es tan aburrido!" el bailarín rubio de Super Junior exclamó.

Siwon cortesmente lo reprendió. "Hyuk-shii, no seas así. Debes estar pendiente, ¿pues quién sabe cuando la carta que tienes que pisar aparezca?" lo miró serio y luego le sacó la lengua. "_Uno_..." iba diciendo cuando se fijó que su baraja tenía una '_A_' e inmediatamente dejó la mano ahí.

Las demás palmas de sus amigos se veían borrosas ya que todos golpearon sus manos sobre la de él y la tarjeta, salvo a Eunhyuk, quien no tuvo tiempo al haber seguido quejándose.

"Son _tooooooodas_ tuyas, Maneul." Sonsi sonrió.

"¡Ash, chincha...!" gruñó.

Mae Jin haló su mano del montón aun sobre la tarjeta y acarició su muñeca, haciendo una mueca. "Auch. Alguien me dio bien, pero bien duro..."

Donghae se rascó la cabeza. "Creo que fui yo... Miane." se disculpó, apenado.

"No te preocupes. Es un juego, ¿no?" la chica sonrió como si nada, sorprendiéndolo. Decidió no cuestionar y le sonrió de vuelta, felizmente.

Cuando el Mono de Suju recogió las quince tarjetas y las sumó a su pila de barajas, continuaron el juego.

* * *

><p>"Ok, hagamos otra cosa." dijo Leeteuk, ya harto de las tarjetas y de sufrir una aplastadura horrible de su mano.<p>

Sungmin sonrió. "¡_Karaoke_!"

* * *

><p>Hasta el momento, los chicos habían cantado varias canciones de diferentes grupos K-Pop, el iPod de la Vaquita contenía muchas pistas de música. Las féminas, por otro lado, se rehusaban a participar.<p>

"Vamos, dongsaeng," intentó persuadir el Ángel. "Sólo canta una vez."

"No lo sé..." por alguna razón, Seuka no deseaba mostrar su talento frente a los chicos.

"Jebal. ¿Por mí?" hizo puchero.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Kure, kure..." se levantó del piso y se dirigió al área del micrófono. "_Dios, es el líder y actúa como el maknae_..." añadió bajo su aliento con una risa.

Al llegar frente al estante del micrófono, aclaró su garganta. "Ajem, así que, ¿qué quieren que cante?"

"_Suddenly_ de Kim Bo Kyung." Yesung respondió.

Doe Min parpadeó. "Pues, eso fue rápido." rió.

La Nube sólo sonrió pícaro y habló. "Quiero escuchar tu voz."

Un poco sonrojada, la fémina asintió su cabeza. Sungmin escogió la pista y cuando la música comenzó, la chica abrió la boca...

* * *

><p>Luego de Doe Min, Mae Jin interpretó el rap de <em>Fantastic Baby<em> de T.O.P, y ahora, Kang Ne hacía su acto de... comedia... con la canción _The Boys_ de SNSD.

En la última parte de Tiffanny, Sonsi hizo un cambio de voz, convirtiéndola en un sonido nasal horrible. "_Sesangeul ikkeul namja,_

"_Meotjin yeojadeul yeogi moyeora..._

"_You know the girls?_

"_Bring the boys out_..." terminó con una pose '_sexy_' falsa, tratando de crear risas entre su audiencia.

Y risas logró, pues los chicos estaban doblados en aullidos de carcajadas. La chiquilla sonrió enormemente y se inclinó. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos!" tiró besos y procedió a sentarse entre sus amigas riéndose.

"Bueno, Sonsi, ya sabemos que si lo de la banda no funciona en el futuro, tienes la opción de la comedia." Heechul sonrió, una que otra carcajada escapando sus labios.

Kang Ne le enseñó su hilera de dientes blancos. "Comawo."

Su pequeña fiesta continuó con un breve juego de 'Reto, Verdad o Castigo', una película de acción, y luego de haberse comido absolutamente todos las meriendas que las chicas habían comprado, hablaron y rieron hasta quedar todos profundamente dormidos en la alfombra del hotel.

Simplemente, una noche genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 26<strong>

**Y bien... Que creen? Espero no haberlos confundido... mucho... en lo del juego de las cartas :s**

**Nos leemos luego! Bye! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Este capitulo se los subo hoy, porque... Se supone que se los subiera ma~ana, pero ma~ana comienzo las clases y no podia subirselos. T.T en fin, gracias por todos los reviews en el pasado capitulo, me iba a infartar de felicidad(?) o; disfruten este!**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece. Ni las canciones usadas en este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Llamas del pasado<strong>

"¡París! ¡_La ville de l'amour_!" suspiraba encantadamente la menor de las chicas. Apreciaba la hermosa vista de una de la ciudades de Francia desde la van negra en la cual viajaban.

"¿Hablas francés?" Sungmin preguntó, sentado frente a ella.

"Ani, sólo sé lo básico." rió. "_Bonjour, Au revoir, Madame, Monsieur, Je t'aime_..." se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, ok." el chico asintió. De repente, vio un grupo de personas en la cera, bajó su cristal y gritó a los cuatro vientos: "¡WE ARE SUPER JUNIOR!" antes de volverlo a subir.

Kang Ne se le quedó mirando raro. Kyuhyun los vio y rió, acercándosele a la confundida muchacha. "Él hace eso de vez en cuando mientras viajamos... ¿No es así, Minnie?"

El mencionado sólo sonrió mientras un tinte rojo decoraba su cara. Sonsi rió. "Aah, entiendo."

En otro lado del bus, el líder Pato suspiraba cansado. Miraba las bellísimas estructuras de los edificios pasar rápidamente, pero seguía sumamente aburrido.

"Oppa."

Esa voz lo hizo saltar de su asiento. Miró a su lado a la mayor de las chicas, sus ojos miel mostrando cierta preocupación. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ani, no me pasa nada."

"Entonces, ¿porqué suspiras tanto?"

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. "No sé." dijo y esperó la respuesta de ella.

Doe Min parecía estudiarlo calmadamente. Unos segundos después, habló. "Necesitas una novia."

"¿_M-Mwoh_?" el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

"Me escuchaste. Necesitas novia."

Calmándose, Leeteuk rodó los ojos. "Ajá, claro. Pero dime... ¿quién crees que sería absolutamente PERFECTA para tu Oppa?"

"Kang Sora." contestó como si nada.

El líder parecía haberse ahogado con aire, pues tocía descontroladamente. Seuka lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente a que se compusiera. Una vez lo logró, el muchacho alzó su cabeza y la miró, perturbado. "¿P-Porqué lo dices?"

"Porque me encanta el _TeukSo_." Doe Min prácticamente tenía corazones en los ojos.

"Así que, sólo lo dices por _WGM_." no sabía porqué, pero se sentía algo herido.

"¡Anio! Lo digo porque de veras se ven felices cuando están juntos. Dentro o fuera de _We Got Married_." sonrió levemente. "Oppa, hazme caso. Una chica así no la encuentras en todos lados."

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Nada de peros. Te gusta y tú le gustas a ella. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?"

"Como líder de Suju-"

"_Omma_ de SuJu."

El rubio le dio una mirada seria antes de continuar. "-Yo, _Leeteuk_, no debo tener relaciones amorosas."

"...¿Pero qué hay de _Jung Soo_? Seguramente, Park Jung Soo espera algún día enamorarse y tener una familia, ¿no?" Doe Min apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirándolo expectante.

"Umm..." de repente suspiró de nuevo. "Ne."

"¿_Pues porqué no_?"

Esa pregunta realmente lo hizo pensar. Retumbaba dentro de su mente, repitiéndose como un mantra.

Sonriendo levemente, asintió su cabeza e hizo una nota mental para llamar a la actriz peli-marrón más tarde. "Araso... Comawo, dongsaeng."

Ella le devolvió la acción. "¡Para eso estoy, Oppa!" _'¡Teukso sucederá! ¡OMFG!'_ pensaba Seuka, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande. Y Leeteuk, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos y la vista hacia afuera, no se dio cuenta.

"_Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?_

"_No no no no, Na na na na_..." cantaba Mae Jin, sus audífonos puestos mientras movía sus manos, cruzándolas, descruzándolas y moviendo su cabeza justo como CL en _I Am the Best_.

Donghae la miraba entretenido, y la muchacha no sabía. Siwon se le acercó al Fishy y dijo. "¿Única en su clase, verdad?"

"¿Eh?" su concentración en la bailarina fue interrumpida y volteó a ver al Caballo sonriente.

"Baeny-ah..." indicó con una seña. "Es una chica especial."

"Ah, croom..." Donghae asintió, echándole un vistazo a dicha señorita.

"Recupérala."

"¿Eh?" dijo por segunda vez, sorprendido.

"Ne, lo que dije." miró a su alrededor, a ver si alguien estaba escuchando, pero todos estaban envueltos en alguna otra cosa. "Hae, te diré algo con lo que he vivido por mucho tiempo, y que considero que sea el más sabio consejo que me podrían haber dado: _un hombre que niega los deseos del corazón, no es un verdadero hombre. Si hay una cosa que debes saber en la vida, es que el amor es el tesoro más valioso en el mundo, y una vez que lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir, pues una vez que se vaya, no regresa_."

El Pescadito estaba atónito. "Wah, Siwonnie, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"Internet." el religioso sonrió pícaro, y Donghae rió y le golpeó el brazo.

Mirando a la chica delante de él, tomó las palabras de su amigo a corazón y suspiró. Sólo esperaba que algo le saliera bien para él.

* * *

><p><em>Zénith de París. 7:00pm. Backstage...<em>

"Ok, el escenario es suyo, chicas." Kangin sonrió a las chicas, quienes asintieron sus cabezas.

"¡Fighting!" Yesung alzó su puño en el aire, sus compañeros pronto haciendo lo mismo.

"Ne, lo haremos bien." Doe Min dijo felizmente y las tres féminas salieron a la plataforma.

"¡_Bonjour_, París!" Mae Jin exclamó, alzando su mano al aire mientras el público gritaba.

Seuka habló, ajustando el micrófono en su oreja. "Hoy comenzaremos rapidito. Mientras más temprano cantemos, más rápido verán a los chicos, ¿no?" Las ELF gritaron, de acuerdo y ella rió. "Ok."

"¡Esperamos que les guste nuestra canción!" Kang Ne se inclinó, antes de caminar un poco y tomar su poscición para comenzar.

Su nuevo single, "_reak the Freak Out_ empezó a tocar. El bajo y la guitarra mezclaban melodías, y la líder T'G48 sonrió antes de voltearse al público y cantar.

_"¿Me estás escuchando?_

_"Me oyen hablar, me oyen cantar._

_"Abre la puerta,_

_"¿Es menos? ¿Es más?_

_"Cuando me dices que tenga cuidado,_

_"¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás allá?_

_"¿Es algo que debería saber?_

_"Fácil viene, fácil se va..._

La chica de ojos miel se meneaba mientras el tempo en la música incrementaba y sus amigas se le acercaban.

_"Asintiendo tu cabeza,_

_"Aunque caso omiso me haces._

_"No puedo comunicarme,_

_"Espérate, no lo intentes._

_"Yo ya traté de hablarte,_

_"Y no me escuchaste._

_"So, ¿qué será de tí?_

_"Dime, ¿tú me oyes?_

El sonido pausó repentinamente, para luego resumir. Las muchachas explotaron en una coreografía perfecta.

_"¡De esto ya me harté!;_

_"¡Tu falta de atención!_

_"Nunca escuchas, ¡nunca escuchas!_

_"¡De esto ya me harté!_

_"¡Otro ataque soltaré!_

_"Nunca escuchas, ¡nunca escuchas!_

Las tres comenzaron a brincar, _"¡Tu nombre grité!_

_"¡Lo mismo de siempre encontré!"_ inclinaron su cabeza hacia alfrente, y luego la alzaron rápidamente, sus cabellos increíbles fluyendo con el movimiento.

_"¡Sólo grito y grito!_

_"Así que, lo que haré ahora es..._

_"Freak the freak out!_

_"Hey!"_ estrecharon sus puños al cielo, brincando.

_"Whoa~!"_ cantaba Seuka al tope de sus pulmones mientras la audiencia saltaba de la emoción.

Cuando llegó la parte instrumental, la líder miraba las caras de la gente contentamente, viéndolas igual de felices y llenas de energía que ella.

Se estaba preparando para la otra parte de la canción, cuando su mirada cayó sobre un chico en particular en la segunda fila. No parecía ser del área. Sus ojos eran rasgados, haciéndola razonar y entender que era de la misma parte del globo que ella, y era asiático. Se puso a admirar sus rasgos faciales, pues el chico le recordaba a alguien...

Repentinamente, sus ojos miel se abrieron de golpe. El cabello rubio, la sonrisa pícara, la perfilada nariz y esos ojos negros... Doe Min tomó unos pasos hacia atrás del shock, accidentalmente chocando contra Mae Jin.

"¡_Ow_!" ésta se quejó silenciosamente y alejó su micrófono de su boca un poco. "Min, ¿qué ocurre?"

"E-Es él, Baeny... Es él." decía atemorizada la líder, y apuntó al sitio. Olvidando completamente que debía seguir el show, salió corriendo hacia los bastidores. El público estaba confundido.

Kang Ne se dio cuenta e hizo que la banda detuviera la música. "Unnie, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó a su prima.

Baeny buscaba algo con la mirada en el área que su amiga había indicado. Al ver al muchacho, su expresión se tornó enfadada. "Es él, Sonsi. _Míralo_. Segunda fila." susurró, cubriendo su micrófono.

Suspiró y fue tras Doe Min. La maknae rápidamente se percató del rubio en la audiencia, tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. "Emm... Tenemos algunas dificultades técnicas. En unos momentos regresaremos con ustedes. No se vayan." le dijo a la banda que tocara cualquier música que quisiera, para ganar tiempo, y se dirigió al camerino.

* * *

><p>Doe Min evadió a los preocupados Sujus, intentando no enseñar sus lágrimas. Se metió en el primer cuarto libre que encontró y puso la cerradura.<p>

"¡Doe Min-ah!"

"¡Noona!"

"¡Donsaeng_, por favor_! ¡_Déjanos entrar_!"

"¡_DÉJENME EN PAZ_!" retumbó la voz de la cantante.

Estaban desesperados, cuando llegó la bailarina y corrió hacia la puerta, tocando fuertemente. "¡Unnie! ¡Abre la puerta!"

"¡_ANIO_!"

"¡Jebaaaaal~!" rogó Kang Ne, una vez allí. "¡Sólo queremos ayudarte!"

"¡_DIJE QUE NO_!"

"¿Qué le pasó?" Shindong preguntó.

"Es una larga historia, de veras..." Mae Jin se rascó el cuello. "A Min no le gusta hablar mucho de ello..."

"Aun así, debemos decírselos." Sonsi razonó, moviéndole el brazo a la peli-marrón.

Yesung se le acercó a la puerta que ocultaba a la líder del grupo femenino. En cambio de un intento agresivo, trató un acercamiento más tranquilo.

"Brujita, déjame entrar."

"¡_Shiro_!"

"Por favor. Necesito hablarte."

"¡¿_Porqué_?!"

"Porque me preocupas." fue completamente sincero. "Por favor, ábreme la puerta. Quiero hablarte."

No se escuchó nada de parte de ella. Unos segundos después, la cerradura abrió y la Tortuga entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Todos los demás observaban atónitos. Heechul decidió soltar un comentario:

"¡No hagan nada malo, ahí adentro!"

* * *

><p>La puerta ya cerrada, la Nube volteó a ver a la muchacha, quien estaba tirada en un sillón crema, y se le acercó. "¿Brujita?"<p>

Doe Min no lo miraba, prefiriendo ver el techo. "¿Qué?"

"'¿Qué?', nada. Dime lo que ocurre."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Nada interesante."

Los puños de Yesung se apretaban. "¿Nada interesante? ¡¿Nada interesante?! ¡¿Pues porqué demonios estás-?!"

"¡POR ÉL, POR ESO!" la cantante explotó, sentándose y lo interrumpió. "¡TODO ESTO ES SU MALDITA CULPA! ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO!"

Doe Min lloraba libremente, ahora. El chico rápidamente fue hacia ella y la abrazó. "M-Miane, Doe Min. No quise empeorar las cosas..."

"No te... disculpes..." decía entre sollozos. "Es mi culpa."

"Ani, ambos estamos gritando. Estás triste y lo único que puedo hacer es gritar. Como lo siento..." Yesung se sentía mal.

"...¿Quisieras... escuchar la historia sobre quién es él?" preguntó. El muchacho levemente asintió su cabeza y ella aclaró su garganta y se aferró más a él. "Bueno, pues... Él es mi-mi exnovio... Su nombre es Choi Jun Dae, y lo conocí allá en Seúl..."

"Pero... Si lo conocistes allá en casa, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy llegando a eso." lo miró algo irritada. "Más o menos, a los dieciseis años nos conocimos, justo antes de yo audicionar para _Love Star Idol_. Era un chico muy amable y bueno, aparte de ser guapísimo, no te voy a mentir. Comenzamos a hablar y me enamoré de él. Al poco tiempo, nos hicimos novios. Siempre era bueno y me apoyaba en la competencia. En el día de la final, quedé segunda. Cuando fui a buscar consuelo de su parte, lo encontré besuqueándose con la que ganó." hizo una mueca y se estrujó los ojos. "Me di cuenta que sólo me quería porque estaba en camino a la fama y el dinero. Caminé hacia él y le pregunté que qué demonios hacía y respondió que yo sólo era su juguete; que él nunca vio lo nuestro como algo serio. Semanas después, me enteré que hasta se mudó de país. Se había esfumado con la tipa a algún sitio en el extranjero. Nunca supuse que sería Francia."

Él la miraba sorprendido, no por lo que dijo, sino por la manera en que lo decía. Las lágrimas salían, pero no balbuceaba. Admiraba esto de ella. Yesung le frotó la espalda comfortablemente y preguntó en una voz suave. "Esa pulsera que los chicos y yo intentamos quitarte aquel día... ¿te la regaló él?"

Doe Min lo miró extrañamente. "¿Porqué la pregunta?"

"Curiosidad." se encogió de hombros.

"Oh... Y no. Esto es el único rastro de mis padres reales... Supongo que era de mi Omma." suspiró. "Además, cuando rompimos, le devolví todo lo suyo; las cosas de él en mi apartamento y todas las pulseras y collares que me compró. Las envolví en una toalla y se las tiré en la cara." rió un poco.

La Tortuga igualmente rió, pero se puso serio. "¿Doe Min?" usó el nombre de la chica. "Si hubiera sido yo... El que te hubiera tenido como novia..." comenzó cuidadosamente. "Yo te daría todo el amor y respeto que realmente mereces. Ese tipo fue un imbécil al dejarte ir, pues eres una chica genial, y no hablo por fama o dinero. Eres una chica buena, bonita, fuerte, inteligente..." se voz se fue apagando al entender que estaba enumerando las cosas que le gustaban de ella, y se sonrojó.

Seuka no parecía darse cuenta de ello y sonrió. "Comawo, Yesung-ah." se enderezó y le besó la mejilla, antes de abrazarlo. "En verdad, gracias."

El chico lentamente la abrazó para atrás. Tenía un sentimiento inexplicable al envolverla en sus brazos. La muchacha cabía perfectamente contra él, casi como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Yesung sonrió. Mientras la tuviera cerca de él, estaría segura y feliz. Él se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

><p>Al ver que había dejado entrar a Yesung y a ella no, la quijada de Mae Jin casi llegaba al piso. <em>'Oh, no. ¡Ella NO hizo eso!'<em>

"¡No hagan nada malo, ahí adentro!"

Ese comentario parecía haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

Kang Ne le dio en la cabeza a la Chula. "¡Heechul-shii!"

"¡_Auch_! ¿Qué dije?"

El Pato de Suju suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón, sobándose la cabeza. "¿Qué hago?"

Baeny lo miró, antes de ir a donde Sonsi. "Vé y entretén a las ELFs por un rato. Aclararé par de cosas aquí."

"Kure." la maknae asintió su cabeza.

"Yo te acompaño." Sungmin dijo. "Tengo una idea."

"O... Ok." y salieron al escenario.

Sentándose al lado del rubio, Mae Jin dijo. "Es él."

"¿Él?" los ojos de Leeteuk se obscurecieron por un momento. La bailarina asintió. "Ne."

"Umm, ¿quién es 'él'?" preguntó el Mono. La muchacha suspiró y les relató la experiencia de Doe Min, con lujo de detalles.

"Ese... Ese... ¡Ugh, IDIOTA!" Kangin rugió.

"Mm." murmuró el líder, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es un bastardo." Donghae gruñó.

Mae Jin se cruzó de brazos. "Sí. ¡Ash, como quisiera meterme al público y darle una lección!"

Eunhyuk suspiró. "Pero luego tú serías quien quedaría mal. _Chica T'G48 abusa contra ELFboy en París_... Qué linda se vería esa historia en los periódicos." decía sarcásticamente.

"Dudo mucho que sea un ELFboy. En cambio, la tipa de al lado de él parecía estar interesada en el concierto." Baeny dijo. "Él tenía su brazo alrededor de ella... Sin duda, esa es la actual novia."

La puerta que escondía a Doe Min y Yesung se abrió, y ambos salieron.

Leeteuk rápidamente se levantó de su asiento. "Dongsaeng..."

Ella sonrió. "¿Te dijeron de quién se trata, verdad?"

Él asintió y ella suspiró. "Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer, no? Baeny," llamó. "¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que finalizar nuestra parte."

"¿E-Eh? Ah, ok..." se paró y, ofreciéndole una mirada sospechosa a la Nube, se marchó con su amiga al escenario.

Los chicos rodearon al vocalista principal, haciéndole millones de preguntas, mientras la Tortuga suspiraba. _'Alguien, máteme.'_

* * *

><p>Al ver a las chicas, Sungmin asintió hacia Kang Ne y ésta aclaró su garganta. "Esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño acto. Muchas gracias."<p>

La Vaquita le agarró la mano a Sonsi y juntos se inclinaron ante el público que aplaudía su escena de comedia.

Luego, la maknae y él se le acercaron a la líder. "Unnie, ¿gwaenchanh na?" dijo la primera.

"Mm, estoy bien." sonrió. "Oh, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera cantar... Mi canción."

Las muchachas abrieron los ojos, aunque Sungmin seguía confundido.

"¿Esa?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Tengo que sacarme eso del sistema."

"Pues..."

"Ok. Si eso quieres."

"Comawo." Doe Min sonrió y caminó hacia el frente del escenario.

"Umm, ¿alguien me puede explicar todo?" el peli-negro alzó la mano inocentemente.

"Te diré luego." Sonsi rió. "Unnie..." llamó a la líder.

"¿Ne?"

"¡Fighting!" dijo, sonriente.

Asintiendo su cabeza, Seuka suspiró. Mae Jin le tocó el hombro. "Enséñale a ese idiota."

Rió. "Me aseguraré."

Cuando los tres se fueron, Doe Min miró al público y habló. "Emm, perdonen que me fui tan repentinamente. Es... Es una larga historia. En fin, tengo un _solo_ que quisiera compartir con ustedes. Por favor, disfrutenlo." guiñó el ojo.

La guitarra comenzó a tocar unas notas bajas, y ya que Doe Min había cambiado su micrófono a uno que pudiera sostenir en sus manos, lo alzó a sus labios. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_"Insegura en su piel;_

_"Una chica marioneta fue..._

_"Se escapó... y voló._

_"Déjala brillar, no seas tonto._

_"Y la broma es para tí,_

_"Pues, la chica que antes fui..."_

Hizo una pausa breve, para luego entonar el coro con energía mientras caminaba a la plataforma de alfrente.

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡Eso terminó!_

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡No la encontrarás!_

_"Puedes ver y no estará,_

_"La niña esa ya,_

_"Pues ella..._

_"Ya no está."_

Se volteó y caminó de vuelta, un aire de dominancia y poder alrededor de ella. Las fans sólo podían gritar de la emoción.

En esto, Doe Min regresó a su puesto original y miró hacia donde estaba Jun Dae, quienes ojos parecían no despegarse de ella en ningun momento. La chica al lado de él lo notó y se lo reclamó, pero el rubio no hacía caso. Seuka sonrió pícara y le dirigió la siguiente parte a él, mirándolo fíjamente mientras cantaba.

_"Aquí estoy._

_"Soy yo._

_"Más fuerte que nadie imaginó._

_"¿Sorprendido?_

_"¿Enojado?_

_"Porque te perdiste de todo esto."_

La muchacha miró al suelo y luego otra vez hacia arriba mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

_"Y la broma es para tí,_

_"Pues, la chica que antes fui..._

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡Eso terminó!_

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡No la encontrarás!_

_"Puedes ver y no estará,_

_"La niña esa ya,_

_"Pues ella..._

_"¡Ella ya se fue...!_

_"¡Historia es!_

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"Baby, esta soy, yeah..."_

Movía su cabello hacia un lado y el otro, y cuando la música pausó, bajó la cabeza. De repente, la volvió a subir y resumió la canción.

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡Eso terminó!_

_"¡Ya no está!_

_"¡No la encontrarás!_

_"Puedes ver y no estará,_

_"La niña esa ya,_

_"Pues ella..._

_"¡Ya no está~! ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa~! ¡Ya no está~!_

_"Puedes ver y no estará,_

_"La niña esa ya,_

_"Pues ella..._

_"Ya no está."_ el tono bajaba repentinamente, indicando la finalización de la pieza.

_"Adiós,_

_"Ya no está._

_"No, no, no..."_ terminó, para que sus oídos se llenaran con el sonido de un montón de aplusos y gritos felices. "Gracias." Doe Min sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos antes...<em>

Al llegar a camerinos, Sonsi comenzó a explicarle a Sungmin de todo lo que se perdió. Mae Jin les pasó por el lado y colapsó en el sofá de allí.

"Ah, qué cansancio..." dijo. "Tanto drama me irrita la existencia."

"Wow, Mae, eso no suena nada de extraño." Donghae comentó sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en la esuquina libre a su lado. El resto del grupo observaba la actuación de la líder.

Ella rió suavemente y le indicó que se acercara más. El Pececito lo hizo y luego se encontró con el peso de la cabeza de la muchacha en su falda.

Sonrojado, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Mae Jin suspiró, sin idea de lo que le estaba causando al pobre. "Si, bueno..." su voz se apagó cuando Donghae pasó su mano a través de su cabello. Se sentía tan bien, que la chica dignó ok el permanecer así un rato, y hasta cerró los ojos.

Donghae la miraba tranquilamente, admirando todo tipo de rasgos de ella mientras peinaba los mechones de chocolate con sus dedos, disfrutando la suavidad de ello.

Alguien aclaró su garganta, causando que la muchacha abriera los ojos y él detuviera sus acciones.

"Uhm," Eunhyuk se rascó la nuca. "Ya es tiempo, Hae." se sentía incómodo al tener que interrumpir una escena tan... _Extraña_.

Intentando ignorar las risas silenciosas de sus demás compañeros, Donghae asintió. "Ne." Baeny se sentó derecha y bajó la cabeza, ruborizada. "Eh, suerte..." dijo ella.

"Mm." el Fishy asintió y salió con sus amigos, justo cuando llegaba la líder T'G48.

"¿Dongsaeng, qué te pasa?" preguntó la recién llegada.

La chica de ojos café miró al piso. "...Nada. Tengo calor. Yo... Buscaré algo de tomar."

Eso dicho, Mae Jin se levantó y desapareció de allí. Doe Min parpadeó. "¿Fue algo que dije?" murmuró a Sonsi.

"Molesta el no saber, ¿verdad?" la maknae se apartó el pelo de la cara y se marchó, dejando a una super confundida líder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 27<strong>

**Canciones:**

**"Freak the Freak Out" - Victoria Justice**

**"She's so Gone" - Lemonade Mouth (Naomi Scott)**

**Nos leemos luego! Subire el proximo cap. el viernes de la semana que viene! ;o; Review, please! :3**

**Bye!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Matters of the Heart**

_¡Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiing~! ¡Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiing~!_

Doe Min gruñó mientras el sonido infiltraba sus oídos. "Acaben con... La maldita... ¡_Alarma_!" se quejaba. "¡Ha sonado _míl_ veces!"

Sonsi calmadamente se enderezó a una posición semi-sentada, y agarró su celular, apagando la función despertadora. Bostezó y se bajó de la cama, para luego buscar algo en su maleta.

"¿Despierta tan... temprano? Si se puede decir así. Es de noche." vino la voz de su prima, quien naturalmente estaba sentada leyendo.

La pequeña asintió su cabeza, otro bostezo eructando de su boca. "Ne... Me encontraré con Kyuhyun-ah dentro de poco. Aparentemente, no escuché mi alarma y tengo unos..." verificó la hora. "Veinte minutos para pepararme."

"¿Oh?" Mae Jin visiblemente se sorprendió. "¿Irán a algún lado?"

"Ah... Sólo me dijo que era importante." sacó una camisa de mangas largas gris y unos mahones capris. Agarró sus sandalias rojas y dijo. "Iremos a pasear. Tal vez hasta logre ver la Torre Eiffel." sonrió suavemente, y luego una expresión preocupada cruzó su rostro. "Vuelvo en un rato." se dirigió al baño.

"Ok..." vio como Kang Ne se marchaba, y una vez desapareció de vista, tiró el libro a quien sabe donde, y fue y le brincó encima a la mayor de las muchachas. "¡_Min_! ¡Despiértate, tengo _noticias_!"

"Arrgh, dame cinco minutos..." fue la respuesta obtenida.

"¡Creo que Kyuhyun-ah está enamorado de Sonsi!"

"¿Y...?"

La bailarina frunció el ceño y susurró. "Creo que ella lo sabe y está nerviosa."

Seuka suspiró y lentamente se sentó, frotándose los ojos. "Y..."

"¡_Y_!" la chica de pelo largo dijo con énfasis. "La invitó de paseo por París- ¡_París_! ¡Ciudad del amor~!" suspiró como en ensueño.

"Baeny, eso no prueba nada." respondió Doe Min amargamente.

"Déjame terminar, ¿quieres?" Mae Jin la miró mal antes de aclarar su garganta. "Bien, pues al parecer, Kyuhyun la invitó a pasear. Le dijo que tiene que decirle algo muy importante. Y ella esta sumamente feliz y nerviosa-"

"¿Porqué no habría de estar feliz y nerviosa? Por Dios, Baeny, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría andar de paseo en París con su novio?"

"¡No es eso! ¡Y ne, lo sé! Pero," Mae Jin alzó su dedo índice, "_Uno_: ellos no son novios, _dos_: también dije que está _nerviosa_, y _tres_: ¡algo raro está sucediendo con ella!" gimió preocupada.

"Ok, si por alguna razón tu teoría de que Kyuhyun está enamorado de ella -cual dudo mucho- fuera cierta..." pausó y dijo las próximas palabras cuidadosamente. "¿Acaso no has considerado la posibilidad de que Kang Ne también sienta algo por Kyuhyun?"

Mae Jin abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla. "Bueno, yo..." su voz se desvaneció al no saber qué decir.

"Exacto. No sabes." Doe Min dijo. "Baeny, sin ofender, no te metas en eso. Deja que la chiquilla maneje una situación por sí sola en su vida. Si no la dejas, ¿cómo crees que crecerá?" y luego de decir eso, se acostó a dormir nuevamente.

La chica de ojos café se levantó de la cama, murmurando. "Ash, sabelo todo..." recogió su libro del piso y añadió. "Y no importas si dices 'sin ofender', ¡_sigue siendo una ofensa_!"

Justo cuando la bailarina se sentó en su silla, la puerta del baño abrió para revelar a una maknae arreglada y bien vestida. "¿Qué crees?" Sonsi le preguntó y dio una vuelta.

Baeny sonrió. "Te ves preciosa. Kyuhyun estará encantado." rió.

Kang Ne rodó los ojos, un poco ruborizada. "Ajá, ajá... Nos vemos."

"Abrígate." Mae Jin dijo, pasando una página. Kang Ne viró, tomó su chaqueta de cuero roja, sonriendo apenada, y luego se fue.

* * *

><p>El malvado maknae esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su novia, apoyado contra uno de los cristales del hotel. Se estremeció. El frío de la noche lo arropaba como una manta y se escondió más dentro de su cálido abrigo.<p>

Kyuhyun rió. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco, pues el jacket era más grande que él.

_'Es lo que me pasa por no traer abrigo. Menos mal que Shindong-hyung me prestó uno de los de él, pero, ¿tenía que darme el más grande que había?'_ pensó. Era cierto que el otro muchacho había bajado de peso al punto de que varias tallas de ropa anterior no le servían, pero esto era igual de cierto que la maldad de Kyuhyun, y recientemente, Shindong había sido una de sus víctimas. El maknae suspiró. _'Bueno, es culpa mía. Para que no me sucedan estas cosas, deberé dejar mis fechorías atrás...'_ un bufido interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, y el chico se echó a reír.

"Al fin te volviste loco, ¿eh?"

La cabeza de Kyuhyun volteó rápidamente hacia la voz. "Sonsi-ah."

La maknae se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sacudió la cabeza. "Y que riéndote solo." ella rió suavemente. "Por fin, ese último tornillo de tu cabeza se zafó."

"Já, já, já." el chico rió sarcásticamente. Miró su reloj-pulsera y gruñó. "Tardaste media hora."

"¿Qué? Hoy, mi tiempo fue récord, considerando que me levanté tarde porque no escuché la alarma como hasta la milésima vez."

Kyuhyun rodó los ojos y le agarró la mano. "Ok, ok. Sólo vámonos."

Cuando los dos se fueron de vista, una figura saltó de las sombras, saliendo de su escondite. La chica ajustó su gorra y sopló aire cálido a sus manos. "Hagamos esto..."

"¿Mae Jin-ah?"

Quien pronunció esas tres sílabas seguramente tenía intenciones de matarla de un ataque al corazón, pues la susodicha brincó de la sorpresa y dejó escapar un "¡Eek!" antes de voltear a ver quién era.

"Donghae," susurró y se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos. "_Thank God_, sólo eres tu..."

El Fishy estaba vestido en skinny jeans mahones, y un abrigo negro sobre una camisa de cuadritos en diferentes tonos de rojo. Traía también un beanie del mismo color de su abrigo, y converse igualmente negros completos.

El muchacho rió algo divertido y preguntó. "¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿Y qué hay con esa ropa? Pareces espía."

"No, y por hoy, lo seré." ella sonrió de costado. "Sonsi y Kyuhyun irán de paseo y yo sólo quiero..."

"...¿Ver si ocurre algo entre ellos?"

"Verificar que todo ande en órden." Mae Jin corrigió. "Kang Ne ha estado actuando rara. Uno menciona al adicto de juegos ese y ella se descompone. Bueno, no tanto así, pero..." se rascó el cuello. "Ya-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Mm." el peli-marrón asintió.

De repente, Mae Jin preguntó. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"¿Eh? Oh, yo soy de los pocos que están despiertos a esta hora. Kyuhyun, Shindong, Sungmin y yo nos levantamos y... Todos tomaron rumbo propio." Donghae se encogió de hombros. "No tengo más que hacer. No se me ocurre nada." rió.

Ella igual rió e inconscientemente dijo, "¿Quisieras venir conmigo y espiar en los chiquillos?"

"Mae, son _maknaes_, no niños."

La chica rodó los ojos. "¿Vienes o no?"

* * *

><p>"¡<em>Que genial<em>~!"

Kyuhyun miró a la chica que había exclamado esto y sonrió. Se encontraban en la conocida y hermosa estructura que era la Torre Eiffel de París, Francia.

Kang Ne se había aprovechado de que los guardias dieran la espalda y gritó al tope de sus pulmones. "¡_Wuuuuu_~! ¡_Esto es vida_!"

Miró hacia atrás y vio que el guardia iba a dar la vuelta, por lo que se compuso y aclaró su garganta, fingiendo estar perfectamente calmada.

Mientras el guardia les pasaba por detrás, la miraba mal, pero ella no le dio importancia y siguió actuando, a lo que éste no tuvo más opción que ir a hacer su ronda por la plataforma de arriba de la torre.

Kyuhyun soltó una risa baja mientras lo observaba desde su vista periférica. "Ya se fue." murmuró a la chica a su lado.

Ésta verificó si era cierto y dijo. "Ugh, guardia feo. ¿Es que acaso le pagan por arruinarle la vida a los turistas?"

"Le pagan por mantener el monumento en buenas condiciones, y mantener la paz de los demás cuando se topan con gente ruidosa, como tú."

"No soy ruidosa, soy feliz. Baeny es ruidosa..." ambos rieron. Parecieron haber escuchado algo de más abajo, pero no vieron nada y siguieron hablando.

* * *

><p>Donghae y Mae Jin estaban observando a la pareja desde la plataforma más abajo de la de ellos.<p>

Kang Ne gritó, miró hacia atrás, para luego posar calmadamente al lado de Kyuhyun. Luego de unos momentos, el maknae de Suju le dijo algo a la chica y ella giró la cabeza. Siguieron hablando y...

"...soy feliz." escucharon a Sonsi decir. "Baeny es ruidosa..." y rieron.

"¿_Ruidosa_?" repitió indignada la bailarina. "¡No soy ruidosa!" dijo lo suficientemente para que los maknaes detuvieran su risa y miraran qué fue.

Donghae rápidamente la volteó de la vista de la pareja. "¿Que no eres ruidosa, eh?" susurró.

Mae Jin hizo puchero y ajustó su gorra nuevamente. "¡_Shh_!" se cruzó de brazos.

Fishy rió y viró a mirar a los novios. Frunció el ceño y dijo, "Uh, ¿Mae?"

"¿Mm?"

"No están."

"¿_Qué_? ¿Cómo que no están?" giró y no vio rastro de ninguno. Miraba a los lados desesperadamente, intentando hayarlos. "¡Ash, _no están_!"

"¿Pues qué te dije?" murmuró él, pero ella lo escuchó y le dio en el brazo. "¡Ash!" se sobó el golpe.

De repente, Baeny pareció haber visto algo. "¡A-Allá! ¡Allá!"

"¿Qué?"

La chica lo miró, preocupada. "¡Allí están!"

Haciendo su camino hacia ellos entre el gentío de personas, estaban Kang Ne y Kyuhyun, y Baeny agitaba las manos, alarmada. "¿Qué hacemos? ¿¡Qué hacemos!?"

"Eeeh..." Donghae se rascó la cabeza, mirando a los dos que estaban cada vez más cerca. Volteó hacia Mae Jin y dijo, "No te muevas."

"¿Que no me mueva? ¿Cómo qué-?" su protesta fue silenciada con un violento halón hacia él, mientras el muchacho la tapaba de la vista de los demás, y Mae Jin encontró la cara de el chico demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

"Umm..." dijo, la atmósfera tornándose sólo un poco incómoda y... ¿Porqué hacía tanta _calor_? ¿El aire de París no estaba _frío_ hace unos momentos?

"_Shh_..." susurró él, su aliento dándole cosquillas en el rostro, y mirándola a los ojos. "Están justo detrás de nosotros. In... Inclina tu cabeza hacia el lado un poco."

Ella tragó saliva. "¿Para que crean que estamos bes...?"

"Mm, y que parezcamos sólo otra pareja en París."

"O-Ok..."

Lentamente, la chica hizo lo que el muchacho le pidió, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Porqué cierras los ojos?" Donghae le dijo en voz baja, sonrojado e inconscientemente mirando los labios de ella.

"Para efecto, chico bonito," explicó la bailarina mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y él la abrazó más fuerte. "Ellos no te ven la cara a ti, pero a mi si. Sólo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para reconocerme..."

"_Uh-huh_..." En serio que él no tenía idea de qué le había dicho, pero lo que fuera para sentirla cerca. Como amaba esa fragancia a fresas que tenía su cabello, y el olor a menta que provenía de su boca.

A veces, le daban tantas ganas de contarle la verdad a la chica. Como anhelaba poder decirle que había roto con ella por proteger las carreras de ambos. Como cada día, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento lo atormentaban, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle todo y revertir las cosas. Su único consuelo era la esperanza que guardaba dentro desde aquel día que escuchó la conversación de ella y Siwon, en la cual la chica había indicado que todavía sentía _algo_ por él. Pero era ese algo que lo mantenía fuerte. Eso y el tenerla tan cerca gracias a la gira.

Fishy cerró los ojos. Lo más que podía hacer ahora era disfrutar este momento, aunque fuera falso, cuando los dos estaban tan cerquita, en la Ciudad del Amor, sobre la Torre Eiffel, y bajo la Luna y las estrellas.

"Donghae..." decía ella, sin saber sobre todo lo que pasaba por la mente de él, y sus ojos aun cerrados.

"¿Mm?" resopló.

"Ya se... ¿Se han ido?"

El chico abrió los ojos, la cruel realidad golpeándolo fuertemente. Miró de reojo tras ellos, para luego mirar con más calma al verlos lejos en el barandal lejano a su derecha. "Ne... Están por allá." soltó a la muchacha e intentó discimular su rubor al señalar a los chicos.

"Oh," fue la respuesta de Mae Jin, quien se ajustaba su gorrita gris, el tinte rojo evidente en sus mejillas y aclaró su garganta. "Buen... Buen plan."

"Mm." el chico asintió, cabizbajo y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, apenado.

Cuando ambos se superaron de su pequeña escena, se acercaron discimuladamente hacia Kang Ne y Kyuhyun, para escuchar mejor. Y estos estaban completamente ignorante de ello.

Kyuhyun aclaró su garganta. "¿Sonsi-ah?"

"¿Ne?" preguntó la peli-negra mientras miraba la ciudad por uno de los telescopios de turismo.

"¿Estás divirtiéndote?"

"Sip."

"Eso es bueno." suspiró el maknae de Suju, aliviado. "¿Sonsi?" repitió.

La chica rió, insertando otra moneda para seguir mirando la ciudad, pero lo miró y le dio su completa atención. "¿Qué ocurre, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Es que... Debo decirte algo. Pero, primero," Kyuhyun sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Kang Ne le dio una mirada asustada. El muchacho la vio y rió. "¡No! No es eso... Aunque sí es parecido."

La muchacha aun se veía preocupada, cuando de repente el malvado maknae sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó. Tragando saliva, Sonsi fue abriendo la cajita, y ésta casi se le cae del asombro, pues adentro se encontraban dos hermosos anillos idénticos, aunque uno era notablemente más grande que el otro.

"¿_A-Anillos_?" la muchacha lo miró sorprendida.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, un poco colorado. "Anillos de pareja." Tomó el más grande y se lo puso, para luego tomar el otro y agarrarle la mano a la chica. "Sonsi-ah... Yo, emm, quisiera..." suspiró. "Quisiera que lo nuestro no fuera solo una ilusión."

_'¡¿QUÉ?!'_ pensaban Mae Jin y Donghae desde donde estaban espiándolos.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" preguntó la maknae.

"S-Sé que suena... Extraño, de mi parte, pero..." tragó saliva y la miró directamente. "Yo... Estoy enamorado de tí."

_'Estoy enamorado de tí... Estoy enamorado de tí...'_ esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de ella, pero... No era la voz de Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." murmuró la chica, mordiéndose el labio. Lentamente, se soltó de la mano del chico y sacudió la cabeza. "N-No puedo."

El malvado maknae se veía totalmente desilusionado. "Oh, en-entiendo..." guardó la cajita y aclaró su garganta. "Miane, Sonsi." se iba a voltear, cuando sintió que la mano de la rapera le agarró el brazo. Miró y la encontró a punto de llorar.

"N-No es... Eso..." dijo. "T-También me gustas..."

El peli-marrón la iba a abrazar, cuando ésta se alejó. Kyuhyun vio como las primeras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y Kang Ne habló.

"...Pero también siento algo por otra persona."

Siete palabras. Siete palabras que, aunque dicen que un gesto habla más que mil palabras, también dicen que son un arma de doble filo. Y esas siete tuvieron suficiente poder como para hacer que el chico dejara caer la caja con el anillo de la muchacha en asombro y sus ojos se abrieran enormemente.

Aquella cajita de anillos chocó contra el suelo de la plataforma y por suerte, no se cayó por el barandal. Ese sonido fue lo único que registró el cerebro de Kyuhyun, de tanto _shock_.

"L-Lo siento, Kyuhyun-ah," Sonsi dijo sinceramente, llorando. "Soy una-una persona terrible." sollozó.

Volviendo a la realidad, cuando el maknae la vio tan triste, se le acercó. "No llores, Sonsi. Dicen que si las mujeres lloran, envejecen más rápido."

"N... ¡No me importa! Me lo merezco..."

"No, no hables así." el chico pronto logró aquietarla un poco y la abrazó.

"¿K-Kyuhyun-ah?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Es... Estás molesto conmigo?"

El muchacho negó con su cabeza. "Ani, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Es cierto que me sorprendió tu revelación, pero... Pensándolo bien, no puedo quejarme."

"¿Porqué?" cuestionó ella, mirándolo.

Él la miró de vuelta y sonrió. "Porque aunque sientas algo por otra persona, sientes algo por mí, también. Y no voy a mentir, me molesta un poco, pero..." suspiró. "Son tus sentimientos, y los respetaré."

"Araso..." murmuró ella. "Comawo y miane, Miso."

El maknae de Suju sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes, Sonsi." momentáneamente, la soltó y se agachó, recogiendo la caja con el anillo. Se levantó y se la entregó.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. "K-Kyuhyun, no podría..."

"Anda, _tómalo_. Es tuyo, comoquiera." sonrió. "Úsala cuando te sientas cómoda, no te presionaré."

Tentativamente, Kang Ne agarró la caja, la observó por unos segundos y sonrió. "Ne... Gracias, Kyuhyun." se la echó al bolsillo del abrigo y continuó observando la ciudad con el chico.

* * *

><p>Baeny y el Pescadito de Suju no podían creer lo que acababan de ver hace ya veinte minutos. Los dos estaban tan sorprendidos, que se habían ido, dejándolos solos, y no habían tarareado una sola palabra desde que regresaban al hotel.<p>

Una vez el taxi los dejó frente a dicho establecimiento, se miraron nerviosamente.

"Nunca..."

"...Esperé eso."

"Deberíamos..."

"...¿Mantenerlo en secreto?"

Ambos se miraron. "Sí." entonaron juntos.

Donghae suspiró. "Wow, Kyuhyun en realidad se enamoró de ella... Nunca lo imaginé."

"Yo menos," Mae Jin susurró. "Sólo espero que los demás no se enteren."

"¿Que los demás no se enteren de qué, dongsaeng?" vino una voz masculina.

"¡O-O-Oppa!" Mae Jin volteó para ver al Caballo de Suju acompañado por el resto del grupo, al igual que Seuka.

La chica volteó hacia el Fishy y susurró. "¡_Dijiste que estaban durmiendo_!"

"¡_Lo estaban_!" Donghae le susurró/gritó de vuelta.

"Mae Jin-ah, contéstame, por favor."

Ésta dio un salto al volver a escuchar a Siwon. "¿Ah? Ne..." se rascó el cuello, buscando una excusa. "Bueno, _yo_..."

"Estaba conmigo." dijo Donghae, haciendo que todos lo miraran. "Me levanté y, como los demás ya se habían ido, fui al apartamento de las chicas y me la traje. Mae se siente un poco avergonzada de no haberte dicho nada de que se fue y, pues, quiero que sepas que fue mala mía, Doe Min-shii." se disculpó con la líder.

La chica con los ojos miel lo miraba como para verificar si estaba mintiendo o no. Finalmente, preguntó a la muchacha. "Dongsaeng, ¿es eso cierto?"

"Eh- ¡_Sí_!" la mencionada contestó, asintiendo su cabeza.

"Araso, entonces no hay problema." Doe Min y los otros le creyeron. "Vámonos." la muchacha tomó a la bailarina del brazo.

"¿A dónde?" Mae Jin preguntó mientras la halaban al frente del grupo.

"A pasear, obviamente." Eunhyuk sonrió y Seuka asintió.

"Oh, okay..." contestó. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le ofreció una sonrisa a Donghae, quien se la devolvió felizmente.

Mientras caminaba del brazo con una de sus mejores amigas, Baeny no pudo evitar pensar. _'Sonsi, ¿en qué lío te has metido?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 28<strong>

**Es viernes! Y siento poner el cap. tan tarde en la noche, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? ;)**

**Bye! Nos leemos la proxima semana! Dejen reviews! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, mi gente~ Perdon por haber subido el capitulo tarde... De nuevo. He tenido problemas personales que han impedido que lo haga... Ehm, no los molesto mas. Disfruten~**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Shanghai, China<strong>

Dos figuras encapuchadas se encontraban esperando en el areopuerto.

La persona de menor edad se encontraba balanceando su peso de pie en pie impacientemente. "Hey, _gēge_, ¿crees que llegarán pronto?"

"No estés tan a la prisa, _dìdi_. Estoy seguro que ya mismo estarán aquí."

El primer chico asintió su cabeza, pero luego dijo. "Pero, gēge, ¿y si su vuelo se atrasó y no llegarán hasta mañana?" sus ojos rasgados se abrieron cuando se le ocurrió algo peor. "Y... ¡¿Y si el avión se estrelló?! _Oh my gosh_, gēge, ¡no podría-!"

"Cálmate," el mayor le agarró los hombros y lo volteó hacia él. "Estoy ABSOLUTAMENTE SEGURO que están bien, y que llegarán pronto, ¿shì?"

"Ok..."

"Bien. Sólo espera; llegarán." se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia donde se suponía que salieran quienes los tenían en espera.

"Y... Gēge..."

Suspiró. "¿Qué, dìdi?"

"_Wo ai ni, Zhou Mi-gēge_."

Al escuchar eso, el chico esbozó una sonrisa. "_Wo ai ni, Henry-dìdi. Wo ai ni_."

El violinista igualmente sonrió y abrazó al otro.

"_Hey_, _hey_, déjense de eso. No apruebo nada gay."

"¡Siwonnie!" ambos exclamaron, separándose. El Caballo los miraba sospechosamente mientras él, sus hermanos y tres muchachas estaban entrando por una puerta, todos cargando mochilas y usando gafas oscuras.

"No está sólo, ¿saben? También existimos." Eunhyuk frunció el ceño.

Zhou Mi y Henry rieron y procedieron a saludar y abrazar a los demás Sujus. Hablaban en coreano, para que la conversación fuera entendible para todos ellos.

Luego de charlar un rato, Henry se percató que las tres chicas seguían paradas tras el grupo, y alzó una ceja, extrañado. "Umm... ¿y ellas...?"

Los chicos parecían haber recordado repentinamente a las muchachas y voltearon a verlas.

Doe Min agitó una mano, saludando burlonamente a Super Junior, como diciéndoles _"¡Hola, todavía existimos!_".

Leeteuk aclaró su garganta y puso una mano alrededor de los hombros de ella, halándola hacia al frente. Shindong y Heechul hicieron lo mismo con Baeny y Sonsi. "Henry, Zhou Mi, permítanme presentarles a T'G48. Ellas son Doe Min, Mae Jin y Kang Ne." habló el líder.

Las féminas se inclinaron ante los dos nuevos. "Ni-Hao." entonaron las tres en unísono.

"Oh, y hablan mandarín. Qué conveniente." el proclamado Caballero Mimi dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Sólo mandarín y coreano? Oh, please." Henry bufó en inglés y se cruzó de brazos.

"_Actually, each of us can speak about three to four languages. You're not the only one that speaks english, moron_." **(En realidad, cada una de nosotras puede hablar de tres a cuatro lenguajes. No eres el único que habla inglés, morón.)** Mae Jin parpadeó burlonamente, hablando en perfecto inglés, mientras que algunos de los presentes escondían su risa al taparse la boca.

El Mochi abrió sus ojos enormemente y murmuró. "_Wow, that was hot_- Tengo miedo." y se escondió tras Zhou Mi, a lo que los otros reían libremente.

* * *

><p>"Y, ¿qué cuentan, <em>brothers<em>?" preguntó Henry, dando vueltas en una silla con ruedas de un escritorio de la habitación.

Sungmin lo veía divertidamente. "No mucho."

"¿En serio? Pensé que sería interesante al estar viajando con tres hermosas mujeres." Zhou Mi alzó una ceja.

Eunhyuk soltó una carcajada. Yesung sonrió de costado. "Pues, ha sido bastante..." su voz se desvaneció, pensando en cómo describir la experiencia hasta ahora.

"¡Divertido!" exclamó el gordito.

Kyuhyun suspiró. "Alocado."

"Extraño." Fishy murmuró.

"Umm, no es exactamente lo que buscaba, pero sí, cualquiera de esas." la Nube asintió.

"La palabra que intentas encontrar sería 'interesante', hyung." Siwon dijo.

"Eso fue lo que dije desde el principio." el líder de SJ-M rió.

"Oh, pues, eso mismo." Yesung se rascó el cuello y se sentó.

"Y, ninguno de ustedes, ya saben," la Ardillita movió sus cejas sugestivamente. "¿Encontraron pareja?"

Algunos de los chicos rieron y otros murmuraron cosas incoherentes.

"¿Ok? No entendí nada de lo que dijeron." Henry rió. "Entoces, pregunto, ¿alguna de las chicas tiene pareja?"

Sungmin iba a decir algo, cuando Kyuhyun habló. "Sonsi es mi novia." se cruzó de brazos.

El maknae cachetón alzó sus manos. "Hey, sólo preguntaba." infló las mejillas. "¿Qué hay de la más grande?"

"Seuka no está en ninguna relación." Leeteuk dijo, "Pero ojo, es una chica ruda que le gusta su independencia."

"Ooh, suena a reto." el Mochi sonrió ampliamente.

El malvado maknae rió. "Hay otra cosa. A ella le gusta mucho la limpieza, y la higiene en su hombre ideal es escencial."

Ryewook asintió su cabeza. "Lo siento, Hen, pero estás descalificado de su lista de candidatos." rió.

"_Uff_, ok, mejor ella no." Henry dijo, recordando su odio de bañarse.

"Además," añadió la Chula, "Hay cierta Tortuga-alienígena que te mataría si llegaras a acercártele demasiado a Doe Min-ah." sonrió pícaro.

Yesung entrecerró los ojos. "No soy ningún alienígena. Y no me gusta Doe Min-ah, ¡¿cómo crees?!"

Heechul rodó los ojos. "Yo sé que no te gusta. ¡_La aaaaaamas_~!" pestañeó y se le acercó a la Nube con los labios fruncidos.

El vocalista hizo una mueca. "Aléjate de mí, Hee."

"¡Pero si no soy Hee, soy _Heessica_! Ven acá y dame un beshito~" el peli-negro siguió molestándolo al punto que Yesung salió corriendo y él se le fue detrás.

"¡ALÉJATE, IDIOTA!"

"¡QUE NO! ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DEJES PROBAR TUS LABIOS SEXYS Y FIRMES!"

"¡¿QUÉ COMPLEJO TIENES TÚ CON LAS COSAS FIRMES?!"

Mientras la Chula perseguía a la pobre alma de la Tortuga, los demás muchachos estaban muriéndose de la risa.

Zhou Mi miró a Henry con una sonrisa realmente feliz. "Amo esta familia."

"Yo igual." el menor rió. "Ok, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya." agitó sus manos para atraer la atención de todos. "Entonces, la que queda es la del medio. ¿Qué me dicen de ella? ¿Está comprometida o libre?" movió sus cejas.

Donghae desapercibidamente se puso tenso, su cuerpo rígido.

Siwon se encogió de hombros. "Está... Más o menos."

Todos lo miraron interesados al escuchar eso. Kangin habló por todos. "¿Qué quieres decir, Siwonnie?"

El chico se rascó el cuello. "Es... complicado," decía cuidadosamente, "Ella... Ella..."

"_'Ella'_, ¿qué? Siwon-hyung, necesito saber si esta _free_ o no." el menor de todos sacó su labio inferior. "_Henry needs some love_~!"

"Pues de Mae Jin no será." dijo Fishy, sorprendiendo a todos.

El Mochi se quedó sin habla, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos.

"Donghae, eso es suficiente." Leeteuk dijo en un tono autoritario.

"¡NO!" el usualmente tímido chico estalló. "¡N-No puedo, hyung! ¡Me duele, me duele demasiado!"

"Fishy, ¿qué ocurre?" Eunhyuk posó una mano en su hombro, preocupado, cual Donghae se quitó de encima.

"¿De que hablas, Hae-hyung?" el eterno maknae igualmente preguntó.

"Sólo..." el peli-marrón suspiró. "Siwon-hyung." miró al Caballo, rogándole. "Diles." y se fue con pasos pesados al dormitorio.

Todos los ojos voltearon al religioso, quien miró al líder, quien asintió sin más opciones, y habló. "Todo comenzó..."

* * *

><p>Alguien tocaba la puerta.<p>

"¿Qué?"

"_Hae, ábreme_." la voz del Mono sonó de afuera.

Lentamente, Fishy se levantó de la cama y quitó la cerradura. Eunhyuk entró y Donghae regresó al lecho, resumiendo su posición de lamentación.

"¿Qué quieres, Hyuk?"

"Quiero sacarte de esa depresión." el rubio se le sentó al lado. "Y preguntar... ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

El más joven se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con frustración. "Yo sólo... Sentía que no podía meter a nadie en esto. Era mi problema y tenía que resolverlo."

"¿Y así lo resolviste? ¿Destrozándole el corazón?"

Donghae bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. "No quería, sólo..." suspiró. "En ese momento, parecía la única manera."

El otro chico lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?"

"Pensé que ella lo tomaría como un pretexto estúpido y creería que en realidad no sentía algo por ella..."

Algo en la mente de Eunhyuk se puso alerta. "Sientes algo por ella."

Donghae lo miró con extrañeza. "Ne."

"No sólo te gusta, tú ..." el Mono se quedó desconcertado. "Hae, tienes que recuperarla."

"Lo sé, lo sé," el muchacho asintió. "Pero es más difícil de lo que parece."

"No, no lo es. Sólo dile la verdad de todo." el rubio sonrió. "Y, otra cosa... Si vuelves a ocultarme algo así, te aniquilaré, Fishito."

El Pescadito dejó escapar una risa genuina, clara como el cristal, y asintió. "Araso."

"Bien." Hyukkie sonrió y de repente le hizo una llave al otro, revolcándole el cabello con sus nudillos. "¡Será mejor que estés diciendo la verdad, babbo!"

Donghae reía mientras se quejaba e intentaba zafarse. "¡Ok, ok! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!"

El Mono lo soltó, y se puso serio. "Hazme caso, Donghae. Y sé honesto con ella." sonrió, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando al otro solo, con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>"Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka,<em>

_"Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka,_

_"Neomu chu-eunikka cheondameun ikeonikka..._

La música se desvaneció y los chicos quedaron en sus poses finales. La audiencia se volvió loca aplaudiendo y gritando.

El líder Pato miró al mar azul que era el público, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad. Kangin vino a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Removió su micrófono un poco y preguntó. "¿Qué es, Eeteuk-ah?"

"Míralos." señaló a los ELFs. "Nuestra familia es increíble. Crecen cada día más."

El Mapache rió. "Eres como un bebé llorón. Ven." agitó su mano en señal de que lo acompañara y caminaron hasta el centro del escenario. "Creo que es tiempo de darles crédito a las chicas, ¿no crees?"

Heechul los vio y sonrió. Ajustó su microfono auricular y dijo. "Y ahora, jugaremos un rato con ustedes. Pero antes, necesito que las T'G48 pasen al escenario, por favor."

Dentro de unos minutos, las féminas aparecieron en la escena.

"¿Wae, Chullie? Esto es vergonzoso..." murmuró Kang Ne, ojeando la ropa que traía puesta; una camisa blanca con las palabras SMTOWN en multicolor, pantalones mahones, y zapatillas negras.

Sus compañeras usaban lo mismo, pero igual se sentía no preparada para pararse frente al público. "No estamos vestidas para hacer un número..."

"Esa es la cosa, Sonsi." Kyuhyun le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. "Es algo que deben de aprender."

Las tres muchachas parecían confundidas, así que Ryewook continuó. "Para conectar con los fans, deben enseñarles que son personas normales, no solo ídolos musicales."

Siwon asintió. "Y de la única manera que pueden hacer eso es..."

"¡Jugando!" exclamaron los once hombres.

* * *

><p>Chucky, Britney Spears, Superman, Marilyn Monroe, Gollum, Charlie Chaplin, Hulk Hogan, Steve Jobs, Heessica, Sly Cooper, y la Gallina de Kentucky, todos bajo un mismo techo... <strong>(1)<strong>

Mae Jin parpadeó. Nunca en su vida había esperado semejante cosa; ver a los integrantes de Super Junior en lo que ella consideraba los más raros vestuarios que había visto en su vida.

Un hombre alto en capa roja se le acercó, e hizo una pose heróica. "¿Le ocurre algo, ciudadana?"

La chica rió. "Oppa, no tienes que hacer eso, conmigo."

Siwon bajó la voz. "_Tengo que mantenerme en personaje_," aclaró su garganta y dijo fuertemente. "Todos debemos hacerlo, señorita Montana."

"_Ibdagcheo_, Superman." la bailarina murmuró peligrosamente, apuntando un dedo a la cara del superhéroe. "Yo no quería hacer esto. Esto es culpa de ustedes."

A raíz de que los muchachos se habían adentrado en personajes, las chicas fueron obligadas a hacer lo mismo. Baeny estaba vestida como la artista americana, Hannah Montana, en una camiseta blanca, bajo un chaleco de cuero negro, bajo un saco de cuero rosa pastel, en pantalones blancos, y botas de tacón negras. Para terminar, estaba usando la misma peluca rubia que la cantante.

_'Ash, si no muero por sofocación, moriré por vergüenza.'_ pensaba Mae Jin miserablemente. Hizo una mueca. _'Rosa pastel... ¡Qué asco!'_

"El rosa le senta bien, Srta. Montana." el Caballo volvió a molestarla.

La muchacha permaneció extrañamente calmada, antes de explotar con un: "¡Pues, gracias, _y'all_!" dijo con un acento americano del sur. "¡En realidad aprecio eso! Dígame, querido Superman, ¿usted entrega paquetes o lleva mensajes?"

"¿Es realmente importante, ciudadana?"

"¡Mhm!" asintió. "¡Es un caso de vida o muerte! Venga para acá." Mae Jin le hizo señas para que se acercara.

El peli-negro se puso alerta e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Siwon sintió el aliento de ella en su oreja y permaneció quieto.

Baeny suavemente habló. "Ok, ok, necesito que... ¡DEJES DE MOLESTARME!"

El religioso dio un salto de casi un pie de altura y se sobó el oído, gruñendo.

Mae Jin sonrió, usando el acento. "¿Eso fue claro, _my darlin'_?"

"Alto y claro. _Muy_ alto..." murmuró. La chica le dio una palmada en la espalda, mientras él continuaba sobándose la oreja, y luego partió a otro lado del escenario.

* * *

><p>"<em>Umm<em>, ¿Kyuhyun-ah?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" preguntó Kang Ne, observando el vestuario de su novio.

"¿Quién tu crees que soy?" fue lo que le dijo él, y dio una vuelta para mostrarle su ropa. Su vestuario estaba compuesto de una camisa negra de mangas largas, cual era tipo cuello de tortuga, y usaba pantalones mahones normales, terminando con unos zapatos elegantes marrones y espejuelos redondos.

"...¿_Ozzy Osbourne_?"

El malvado maknae suspiró. "No, Sonsi, no soy Ozzy Osbourne."

"¡Pues, dime~!" casi rogó, pisoteando sus zapatillas de tacón rojas en el escenario.

"Soy Steve Jobs." Kyuhyun decía, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Steve Jobs?" la rapera entrecerró los ojos. "Me quieres decir que, de absolutamente TODOS los personajes, ¿escogiste al tipo que hacía los iPhones y iPods, y todo eso?"

"Al CEO y co-fundador de las industrias Apple." corrigió. "Comenzó trabajando en Apple Inc., luego trabajó con Disney's Pixar y hasta fue acreditado en 'Toy Story' en el 1995. Finalmente, regresó a Apple y fue instalado como CEO, generando los exitosos dispositivos de iPod, iPhone, iMac, iPad, y la tienda cibernética iTunes, aparte de millones de logros." se arregló sus espejuelos y esperó la reacción de ella.

Sonsi parpadeó y luego de unos minutos, dijo. "¿Acaso sabías que tu úvula se mueve mucho cuando hablas?"

Como Kyuhyun deseaba ser ánime, para caerse al piso en ese momento. "Kang Ne..."

"¡_No, en serio_!" seguía ella.

El peli-marrón suspiró. "Olvídate de mi úvula. ¿Y de qué se supone que estés vestida?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, la muchacha sonrió. "Soy Dorothy del Mago de Oz." señaló lo que traía puesto: una camisa de managas hinchadas, un traje de cuadritos, medias largas, y zapatillas de tacón rojas. Su cabello estaba atado en dos rabitos bajos, sujetados por lacitos azul claro, y la chica sujetaba una pequeña canastita con un perrito negro de peluche.

"...No se nota." el chico se encogió de hombros.

"Aja, como si el mío es desconocido y el tuyo no."

"Pues fíjate que así es."

Sonsi alzó una ceja, irritada. "¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos... ¡_Eunhyuk-ah_!" vio al otro Suju cerca y lo llamó hacia ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" el chico vestido como gallina preguntó.

"Primero que nada, qué curioso disfraz," rió. "Y lo que te iba a preguntar: ¿sabes de quién estoy disfrazada?"

"Gracias, y de Dorothy, claro." sonrió el Mono. "Te queda muy bonito, Kang Ne-ah."

"Igualmente, gracias," la chica se inclinó, alzando su vestiso un poco, como hacen en la realeza, y luego preguntó. "¿Y sabes de lo que viste Kyu?"

El maknae se cruzó de brazos mientras el rubio inspeccionaba su vestuario.

"Ah, ¡_cool_!" Eunhyuk sonrió. "¡_Ozzy Osbourne_!"

"¡Que NO soy Ozzy Osbourne!" exclamó el adicto a Starcraft, yéndose, enojado. Sonsi y Hyukkie se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros, tomando sus propios rumbos.

* * *

><p><em>'¿En serio que este era el único disfraz que quedaba?'<em> Doe Min frunció el ceño mientras miraba su atuendo.

Un traje pegado negro abrazaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Era de mangas largas, cuales le terminaba en tiras en la muñeca. Lo mismo iba con la parte de abajo, pues, mientras el traje acentuaba sus curvas perfectamente, era sumemente pegado y bastante dificil para caminar el él, haciendo que fluyera en un efecto parecido a los tentáculos de un pulpo. Tenía sandalias negras, pero no se le veían a causa del traje.

Su cara había sido blanqueada, a tal punto que parecía una muerta, y lápiz labial rojo pintaba sus labios. La peluca que usaba era básicamente igual que su cabello, pero era negra, la compartidura estaba hecha exactamente por el medio, y no tenía ni la mínima curva, yendo alineado desde su cabeza, hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

"_Morticia Addams_... No me sorprende."

Seuka no tenía que voltear para saber quién era. Al momento que lo escuchó hablar, la esquina derecha de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa pícara. "_Chucky_, un placer verlo."

El chico con el cabello naranja sonrió de vuelta. Alzando su enorme cuchillo ensangrado para recostarlo en su hombro, dijo. "¿En dónde está el resto de su familia?"

"Me temo que Gomez y los demás no pudieron estar presentes, hoy. Tuvieron asuntos que atender."

"Oh, ya veo..." Chukysung asintió. "Y, dígame, Srta. Addams, ¿porqué viste de negro en esta ocasión tan feliz?"

"Oh, mi querido muñeco, ¡pero si el negro es un color tan feliz!" Morticia suspiró. "Si tan sólo mi Gomez estuviera aquí." posó una mano en su frente para añadir al drama. "Si sólo mi Mon Sauvage estuviera aquí."

"Cara Mía..." Yesung susurró con una mirada seductora, dejando su cuchillo en el piso.

Doe Min se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de personaje, pero no dijo nada al respecto de ello. "Mon Cher..."

"¡Cara Mía!" el chico le tomó el brazo y comenzó a darle besos a lo largo de éste. La audiencia hacía sonidos de _'Ooh'_, sorprendidos. El peli-naranja alzó la cabeza y la miró intensamente, halándola cerca. "Querida Cara Mía, ¿cuánto tiempo va desde que bailamos vals?" dijo la línea del Addams.

"Oh, Chuky..." la muchacha dijo, tristemente. "_Horas_." sacudió su cabeza desilusionadamente, cuando Yesung la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a danzar con ella.

Seuka intentaba lo mejor posible de discimular su rubor, dando millones de gracias a Dios que tenía el maquillaje pálido, tapando el color rojo de sus mejillas. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados para su comodidad y la mano izquierda de él descanzaba en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras que su mano derecha aguantaba la de ella, los brazos de ambos en el aire.

La banda los notó, así que comenzaron a tocar un vals.

Los demás chicos de Suju se sorprendieron al escuchar la música, y voltearon a ver a los dos bailando.

"Ooh, no me equivocaba." dijo Heessica con voz cantarina.

Kangin rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza. "Tenía que ser. Y yo que pensé que la Nube esa no sabía cómo conquistar..."

"Encuentren pareja y pónganse a bailar." dijo el Gato vestido de mujer. "No me gusta ser de los que observa. Vamos, Superman." agarró del brazo a Siwon y se lo llevó a bailar.

La Gallina Eunhyuk le dio un leve codazo a las costillas de Donghae. "Ey, Chaplin. Coge tu pareja rápido." señaló más al frente, donde se encontraba Mae Jin mirando a los otros bailar.

El muchacho asintió su cabeza, y sólo un poco inseguro caminó hacia la chica. Una vez frente a ella, se detuvo, sin saber qué decir.

La rubia lo miró extrañada y habló. "Hola, Sr. Chaplin." sonrió de costado. "¿Se le ofrece algo?"

Las palabras no querían salir de la boca de Fishy. Las tenía todas en la punta de la lengua, pero no las podía pronunciar.

Mae Jin parecía haber entendido algo. "Ah, eso es cierto. No puede hablar." rió. "¿Porqué mejor no me actúa lo que me quiere decir?"

Donghae sonrió y asintió su cabeza, de acuerdo. La señaló a ella, luego a él mismo, y señaló hacia el escenario.

"Quieres... ¿que caminemos hacia allá?"

El chico negó, pero luego pensó y asintió de nuevo.

"¿Sí pero no?" la muchacha alzó una ceja.

El chico se rascó la nuca. Puso su mano izquierda en su pecho y la otra la extendió hacia el lado, dando pasitos al frente y atrás, y a los lados.

La bailarina captó. "¿Bailar? ¿Tú y yo?"

El Pecesito se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice y asintió su cabeza. De repente, la duda lo golpeó. ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿Y si ella lo rechazaría? ¿Y si ella-?

Una mano tocó la suya y el chico la miró.

"Me encantaría, Sr. Chaplin." sonrió suavemente.

Donghae le enseñó una sonrisa enorme y la llevó del brazo al centro del escenario, ambos colocándose en posición, para entonces comenzar a bailar.

Cuando uno miraba hacia la pista, veías todo tipo de parejas bailando. Superman y Heessica, Morticia Addams y Chucky, Hannah Montana y Charlie Chaplin, la Gallina de Kentucky y Gollum...

"Britney, yo creo que más fea no te has visto en toda tu carrera." Kangin murmuró, haciendo una mueca. Su compañera de baile no era exactamente la más hermosa...

Shindong le hizo puchero. "Eres un patán. ¡_Hmph_!" se echó el cabello para atrás y dijo 'indignada', pero no soltó al Cooper, para torturarlo.

"Srta. Dorothy, ¿quisiera bailar conmigo?"

Kang Ne volteó para ver a Sungmin tendiendo su mano. Rió. "Srta. _Mingroe_, ¿no sería extraño, las dos bailando juntas?"

"Tal vez un poco, pero qué importa." la rubia se encogió de hombros. "Vamos."

Sonsi sonrió. Le tomó la mano e iban a caminar hacia la pista, cuando Hulk Hogan los paró en seco.

"_Uh-uh_, lo siento Mingroe, pero Dorothy bailará conmigo." Leeteuk sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Eh? ¿Wae?"

El líder de Suju se le acercó al oído. "Necesitan hacer KyuMin, ahora. Desde hace tiempo que no se ve eso, y la gente los extraña juntos." aclaró su garganta y dijo fuertemente. "Así que, ¿qué dice, Dorothy?"

"Estaría honrada, Sr. Hogan." miró a Sungmin con un poco de tristeza. "Será otro día, Marylin."

"Ok, diviértanse." sonrió un poco y agitó una mano en despedida, viendo cómo su hyung se la llevaba lentamente.

Alguien aclaró su garganta tras él y volteó.

"Srta. Marylin, te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche."

Actuando automáticamente, la Vaquita afeminó su voz. "Oh, para. Usted tampoco está mal, Sr. Jobs." pestañeó.

Kyuhyun le ofreció una sonrisa pícara. "Y bien, madame, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja de baile esta noche?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." la actriz rubia asintió, sonrió y le dio la mano, caminando hacia la pista para acompañar a todas las demás parejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 29<strong>

**1) Hee y Kangin no estaban en el SS4... Asi que les consegui personajes Hee esta vestido de Jessica(SNSD), obviamente y Kangin es Sly Cooper = un mapache que roba cosas en busca de su pasado y en busca de los villanos que fueron responsables de la muerte de su familia... :B Hay tres juegos de el, se los recomiendo a los que les gusta jugar play! XD y ya mismo sale "Sly Cooper 4" *w***

**Okya, bye! XD**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola! Feliz dia del amor y la amistad! :D Me extra~aron? Estan bien? Les dire que mis problemas han estado mejorando un poco, pero todo toma tiempo ;) Ustedes pasaron o estan pasando este dia con alguien? Yo no, yo estoy esperando a Donghae *Q* -ForeverAlone- okno. Disfruten el cap. ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: Trouble in Tokyo<strong>

"¡Vamos a Japo-_ON_~! Vamos a Ja_po_-on~ ¡Vamos a Japo-_ON_~! ¡Vamos a _JAPOOOOOOON_~!"

Heechul se tapó el oído derecho y frunció el ceño. "¿Ustedes dos podrían ser MÁS ruidosas?"

Mae Jin volteó de la ventana del avión y miró al Gato con una sonrisa hipócrita. "Sip."

"¿Quieres que te lo comprobemos?" Sonsi parpadeó, sonriendo pícara.

"Ani, ani, ani, ani," el chico agitó sus manos, sus ojos enormemente abiertos. "Estoy bien. Continúen."

Las primas Park se sonrieron y resumieron su posición emocionada y cantarina frente la ventana.

El Caballo, quien las veía desde al lado de su hyung, rió. "Seuka-shii," le tocó el hombro a la muchacha sentada frente a él. "¿Tanto les gusta Tokyo?"

Doe Min rió. "¿Acaso no es obvio? Es más, les encanta tanto, que sus sueños ideales son casarse con sus bias ánimes. ¿No es cierto, chicas?" miró a las otras.

"¡Ne!" Kang Ne asintió su cabeza rápidamente. "Y mi absoluto bias es Gaara del Desierto. Es de _Naruto_." sus ojos prácticamente botaban corazoncitos.

"Y el mío es Inuyasha de... Bueno, de _Inuyasha_." Baeny rió. Siwon y Heechul asintieron sus cabezas.

"¿No era Vegeta de _DBZ_?" preguntó la rapera.

"Era, tu lo has dicho. Pero... Hace poco, 'Yasha le quitó el trono."

"¡Uff! ¡Des-tronaron al Príncipe! ¡El mundo se acaba!" la menor exclamó, riendo y aplaudiendo un poco.

Un poco más lejos, en otro lado del avión, a Donghae le dio un escalofrío.

A su lado, el Mono lo notó y preguntó. "¿Qué ocurre, Hae?"

"Tengo..." dijo lentamente, como si lo que estaba diciendo le costaba trabajo creer. "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto; de Japón."

"¿De veras?" el rubio alzó una ceja. "¿Seguro que no es cansancio? Hemos estado trabajando mucho, estos días."

El otro muchacho se quedó en silencio por un momento. "...No. No sé." suspiró y se rascó la nuca. "Espero que tengas razón."

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la ciudad de Tokyo dos días antes de lo planeado, así que tenían bastante tiempo antes de que tuvieran que hacer los conciertos. Decidieron ir a ejercitarse en un gym que encontraron, llamado "Takamoto Power Gym".<p>

Siwon pedaleaba calmadamente en la bicicleta de ejercicio, hasta sonriendo, incluso cuando le había puesto una gran cantidad de peso para que le hiciera presión a sus piernas. Pero no, el Caballo se encontraba pedaleando felizmente y sin ninguna preocupación.

A su lado, Heechul no corría la misma suerte. Estaba empujando los pedales con todas sus fuerzas, habiendo puesto los ajustes al mismo nivel que el de los de su dongsaeng, e intentando no quedarse atrás.

Siwon lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco. "¿Teniendo problemas, Heechul-hyung?"

"N-No," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Seguro? Porque tengo miedo. Estás pujando tan duro, que pronto se te zafará algo." rió.

Heechul frunció el ceño, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro mientras jadeaba. "Eres... Un presumido... Siwonn_nie_."

El religioso rió. "No soy presumido. Sólo exhibo lo bueno que me dio mi Dios. Porque Dios es grande y bueno, y a él le gusta que sus hijos disfruten y desarrollen lo que él nos dio-"

"_Ya sé, Siwi. No ne_-"

"-Porque Dios no quiere que ninguno de sus hijos se sienta mal con lo que nos regaló."

"_Sí, ahórrame el sermó_-"

"-Porque él quiere que todos nosotros vayamos al reino de los cielos con él. ¿Y tú, hyung? ¿Irás al reino de los cielos con nosotros?"

"_Soy_ ateo_, Siw_-"

"¡TE REPRENDO POR EL PODER DE DIOS!"

"¡YA! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" el Gato se paró de su bicicleta y miró mal al otro. "¡Me voy! ¡No te haré competencia! ¡ASH!"

"¡Y así mismo te rendirás ante el poder de Dios!"

"¡SIWON!" rugió.

El Caballo sólo reía.

En otro lado, Mae Jin estaba dándole una paliza a un saco de boxeo. Literalmente. Sus cejas se mantenían unidas en su frente, en concentración. Sus ojos botaban fuego mientras le enviaba puñetazos al pobre saco, quien no podía hacer más que recibirlos y esperar que su relleno no se le saliera por culpa de ellos.

"¡Hup!" decía la bailarina, cada vez que daba un golpe. Llevaba el ritmo en su mente mientras batallaba. _'Respira. 1, 2, 3...'_ "¡Hup!"

Una figura se acercó a ella e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué rayos te hizo ese pobre saco?"

"No estoy de humor, Eunhyuk-ah." siguió.

"Uy, ¿estás molesta?"

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?" refunfuñó la chica.

El Mono agarró el saco, colocándose al lado opuesto de la bailarina, y lo aguantó. "¿Y qué te pasa?"

"Un chico... Bah, idiota." Baeny murmuró, y comenzó a golpear el saco aun más fuerte.

_'¿Un chico?'_ la alarma en la cabeza de Eunhyuk empezó a sonar levemente, pero escuchó la palabra "idiota" y se contuvo. "¿Quién es el idiota?"

"B... ¡ASH, un idiota que anda por ahí! No es ninguno de ustedes, by the way," suspiró y se detuvo a tomar aire. "Me dijo algo que me disgustó mucho."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me... Me preguntó que si yo," se puso colorada. "Que si yo era una modelo de..."

"¿De...?"

"_Pmmmb_..."

"¿Qué?"

"_Plmmmmbhh_..."

"Mae Jin-ah, no te entiendo."

"_Blagh_, ¡PLAYBOY, Eunhyuk! ¡PLAYBOY!"

La gente en el gym los miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero con una mirada de la bailarina, voltearon a resumir sus ejercicios.

Hyukjae se encontraba sumamente rojo en la cara. "P... ¿_Playboy_?"

"Sí, Playboy. _Ugh_..." gruñó y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Te lo pudieras imaginar? Yo como esas... ¿Esas tipas cafres que no dejan nada a la imaginación? ¡_Eechh_!"

Mae Jin estaba tan envuelta en sus quejas y habladuría, que no notó la sonrisa pervertida que cruzó la cara del rubio en esos momentos. "Sí, casi me lo puedo imaginar..." dijo el chico.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó indignada una vez se dio cuenta, pero su voz fue omitida por él.

"Creo que Mae Jin sería una buena modelo Playboy..." el Mono susurró para sí mismo, sin saber que ella lo escuchaba. "Definitivamente compraría la revista..."

La bailarina estaba sorprendida al haberlo escuchado la primera vez, pero al oírlo decir semejante cosa, abrió los ojos como platos, para luego patearlo en la espinilla.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAUUUUCH!" Eunhyuk soltó un quejido de dolor y se aguantó la pierna izquierda, saltando en su otro pie.

"¡Idiota! ¡Eres... Eres igual a él, Maneul!" Baeny gritó, y apretó los dientes. "¡Pervertido!"

"¡Mae Jin!" Leeteuk y los demás llegaron corriendo. "¿Qué pasó?" el líder añadió al ver a su dongsaeng brincando.

"¡N-Nada!" los dos bailarines entonaron, a la vez. Se miraron simultáneamente, y la chica habló.

"Eunhyuk-ah, estaba... Ayudándome con mis artes marciales." dijo, insegura de su propia excusa.

"¿Artes marciales?" cuestionó Kangin. "Entonces..." señaló los guantes de boxeo que usaba la muchacha.

"Umm..."

"Eso... Eran artes marciales mixtas." respondió el rubio, "Ya sabes, en las artes marciales mixtas... mezclas... los puños y las patadas... ¿no?"

Doe Min asintió su cabeza. "Ok, entiendo. Así que te dieron una paliza. Baeny, buen trabajo." sonrió.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo." la muchacha sonrió de vuelta y miró mal al Mono. "¿No es así, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"¿Hm? O-Oh, ajá." el chico asintió.

Kang Ne entoces dijo emocionadamente. "Oh, pues, unnie, debes tratar esto. ¡Ven!"

La menor tomó a su prima del brazo y la haló del grupo.

Poco a poco se fueron a averiguar lo que Sonsi quería enseñarle a Baeny, pero Donghae se quedó atrás. Fue donde su hyung y preguntó. "¿Qué fue aquello? Mae te miró mal."

"Te cuento luego." fue la respuesta de su compañero.

"Hyukkie..." Fishy comenzó, "No quieras que me enfade como sabes que me enfado."

Eunhyuk suspiró. "Ok, te daré pistas, y orita te digo completo. Dos palabras: 'play' y 'boy'-"

"Ah, la ofendiste y te pateó."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Hyuk, cuando le hablas a una chica y dices algo de playboy, que obviamente les ofende, claro que te van a golpear." Donghae rió. "Hasta yo mismo te golpearía..." murmuró para caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

Eunhyuk, al verlo a la distancia, gritó tras él. "¡Hae, espera! ¡Esperaaaaa!" se fue, cojeando.

* * *

><p>"Kang Ne..."<p>

"¿Sí?"

"Me siento ridícula."

La maknae rió y le ató unos cordones. "No te ves ridícula, unnie."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea." dijo Mae Jin con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonsi se tardó unos segundos, cuando luego dijo. "¡Lista!" se echó para atrás para ver a su prima completamente.

La bailarina estaba vestida de blanco, de pies a cabeza, siendo cubierta entera. Usaba unas botas blancas, mas guantes de boxeo azules oscuro, y tenía puesto un casco para protegerle la cabeza, cual no dejaba ver su cara.

La mayor de las Park se quitó el casco, haciendo que su recién recogido cabello le cayera nuevamente sobre la espalda. "Kang Ne, no estoy segura de esto..."

"Relájate, estarás bien," aseguró la rapera y le volvió a colocar el casco, acomodándole su cabello otra vez. "Sólo debes hacer lo que haces normalmente y tirar puños. Es fácil, se cuentan cinco puntos, cuales se deciden dependiendo que fuerte es el puño."

"¿Qué tipo de deporte es ese? No puede ser boxeo..." Mae Jin alzó una ceja.

"No es un deporte, es un juego." se encogió de hombros. "Oh, y vas contra él." señaló hacia la distancia.

La peli-marrón miró hacia donde le dijeron y abrió los ojos enormemente. Vio a un muchacho vestido igual que ella, y estaba de espaldas, hablando con -rió- el que le dijo 'modelo de playboy'. Aparentemente, eran amigos... "¿Él?"

"Sip."

Señaló al chico y alzó una ceja. "¿Segura?" Debía asegurarse de a quien le partiría la cara.

"Sí, segura." Kang Ne frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Porqué la pregunta?"

"Ninguna razón..." Baeny sonrió misteriosamente, caminando lejos.

La menor veía a la chica alejarse, y estaba sumamente confundida. "Uyy, está bien rara... ¡y no sé porqué!" Sonsi hizo puchero.

* * *

><p>"Esto es, posiblemente, lo más estúpido que he hecho..." murmuraba Mae Jin.<p>

Se encontraba en posición de pelea, en un ring especialmente diseñado, mientras que el resto del grupo la observaba desde los bancos en la esquina del gym.

"Yah, Sonsi-ah, ¿estás segura de que fue una buena idea mandar a Baeny a pelear?" Ryewook cuestionó, mirando a la chica en el centro preocupadamente.

"¡Claro, Wookie-ah! No la habría enviado si no estuviera segura que vencerá." la peli-negra sonrió, pero por dentro estaba igual o más preocupada que él. _'¿Porqué unnie habrá sonreído tan rara? Esto debe ser interesante...'_ suspiró y subió al banco más arriba que el del eterno maknae.

Yesung llegó con una bolsa grande de popcorn y se sentó al lado de Wookie, y a su lado, Seuka plantó su trasero igualmente.

Desde el asiento de arriba, Kyuhyun alzó una ceja. "Hyung, ¿no es el punto de estar en un gym, pues... bajar de peso?"

La Tortuga lo miró y pestañeó. "¿Y qué?" dijo con la boca llena, mientras Doe Min le robaba palomitas.

"¡Así se habla!" Shindong sonrió y le agarró un puñado de su popcorn, haciendo que el vocalista se quejara.

La maknae de T'G48 cargaba con su propia funda de palomitas. Mientras Kyuhyun se puso a hablar con Kangin y Eunhyuk, ella miró a su izquierda. Vio a la Vaquita un poco muy lejos del grupo y medio tristón, y aclaró su garganta. "Sungmin-ah..."

El chico parecía ser sacado de sus pensamientos. "¿Mwoh?" la miró, pestañeando.

Kang Ne vio su mirada, tan inocente y tierna, y tragó saliva. "Quería preguntarte si..."

"¿Si...?" Sungmin inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado, esperando que continuara. Se le acercó un poco y ella se sonrojó. De sus ojos brotaba algo parecido a... ¿_Esperanza_?

"Que..." en un acto de nerviosismo, la chica empujó sus palomitas hacia él. "¿Q-Que si quisieras popcorn?" tartamudeó.

Si estaba decepcionado, Minnie no lo demostró. "Ne. Comawo." sonrió levemente y tomó unas cuantas palomitas.

"Jejejej..." la muchacha rió sin ganas. _'¡Soy una idiota!'_ se lamentaba por dentro.

Se enderezó en el banco, sólo para notar que estaba entre él y Kyuhyun. Inmediatamente se incomodó, y se paralizó un poco en su asiento, pero desvió la mirada hacia la batalla que tomaría lugar pronto.

Donghae frunció el ceño y murmuró algo. El Ángel, a su derecha, preguntó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Que qué dijiste?"

"Ah, nada, nada..." el Fishy negó con la cabeza y el mayor dejó de hostigarlo.

_'Rayos... Me volvió a dar ese mal presentimiento. No me gusta...'_ miró hacia la chica el el ring y se preocupó. 'Mae...'

_¡Ding, ding, ding!_

La campana de comenzar sonó, y la bailarina T'G48 y el desconocido se acercaron.

Rápidamente, su oponente le envió un puño hacia la cara. La chica juntó sus brazos y lo bloqueó. Inmediatamente después, ella dio un puño bajo al tipo, y éste no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Uno a favor del equipo Inuyasha!" dijo el árbitro, mientras que el grupo aplaudía.

_'¿Inuyasha?'_ la muchacha alzó una ceja y miró a su prima de reojo. 'Loca esa...' sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Sigue así!" gritó Heechul.

"¡Tú puedes, Popgal!" Doe Min exclamó.

"¡Ne! ¡Pártele la cara!" decía el Mapache. "¡Hazlo pedazos! ¡Písale el cuello hasta que no respire! ¡WHOO!"

Todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Leeteuk agarró al chico por el brazo y lo volvió a sentar. "Ok, Kangin-ah, eso es suficiente... Cálmate." decía.

"Kangin-hyung, en realidad que te emocionastes..." el religioso parpadeó.

"Ani, Siwon-hyung, si Kangin-hyung se hubiera emocionado, algo más que sus manos se hubiera alzado." el malvado maknae sonrió pícaro y el Pato tuvo que aguantar al peli-marrón para que no lo aniquilara. Los demás reían.

La segunda ronda empezó y esta vez, el contrario se veía preparado.

A través del visor de su casco, Mae Jin observaba los pasos de su oponente con cautela. _'Ok, se mueve más ligero, pero aún así no-'_

De repente, el muchacho le tiró una patada imprevista hacia el abdomen y la chica no pudo evadirla. Sintió como el aire de sus pulmones era sacado de ella y cayó duramente contra el piso.

"¡MAE JIN!" gritaron todos, tres personas más alto que los otros. Doe Min y Kang Ne miraron sorprendidas al Pecesito, antes de correr hacia su amiga.

"¡Baeny! ¿Gwaenchanh na?" dijo la mayor, arrodillada junto a su dongsaeng.

La chica toció y se sentó lentamente. "Ne..."

"¡Punto al equipo Chan!"

Enojada, Sonsi le reclamó al árbitro. "¡Oye! ¡¿No le contarás una falta al tipo ese?!"

El árbitro aclaró su garganta, acostumbrado a ese tipo de explosiones de carácter. "Gomennasai, pero eso no es una falta."

"¿QUÉ?" exclamaron la maknae y Seuka.

"Hai. Aquí es permitido dar patadas. ¿No lo sabía?" preguntó el señor.

La menor gruñó y volteó hacia su prima. "Unnie, no tienes que continuar si no quieres."

"Sonsi tiene razón," la chica de ojos miel asintió. "No tienes que seguir peleando."

La bailarina miró hacia su oponente, aguantándose el abdomen, y pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa pícara cruzar su rostro. Frunció el ceño. "No." se paró. "Seguiré."

"Mae Jin-"

"Dije que no." Luego, volteó al árbitro. "_Yurushite kudasai_," dijo en japonés, disculpándose. "Me gustaría continuar."

"¿Está segura?"

Una vez más, sus amigas intentaron persuadirla. "Unnie-"

"_Hai_." afirmó y el árbitro asintió. Mae Jin miró a sus compañeras. "No se preocupen, estaré bien." sonrió a través de su casco.

Las restantes T'G48 se miraron y suspiraron, regresando a sus asientos.

"Ok, hagamos esto..." se susurró a sí misma y vio la mirada de odio que le envió el muchacho. Sonrió pícara y se colocó nuevamente en posición.

La campana sonó.

* * *

><p>La putuación estaba empatada 4 a 4. Así que el próximo golpe lo decidía todo.<p>

Donghae miraba la lucha y resistía el deseo de morderse las uñas, intentando no desarrollar los mismos malos hábitos que Seuka y Yesung.

El muchacho suspiró. Esos dos eran tal para cual y no lo sabían.

Sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en la bailarina. Hasta ahora, había manejado la pelea bastante bien, los pasados tres golpes mostrando ser sumamente fuertes, y se encontraba estable. Por otro lado, su contrincante lo hacía igual, y cada vez que Mae Jin era golpeada, al chico le daban ganas de meterse en el ring y asesinar al maldito que la hería-

_'Whoa, cálmate, Fish... No hagas nada estúpido.'_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Igual, sus nervios no parecían subsidir, y a medida que pasaban los rounds, el mal presentimiento en su estómago crecía y crecía.

"...¿Hae? ¿Hola? ¿Hello? ¿Annyeong? ¿ALOHAAAAA~?"

Ese último resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, y el chico hizo una mueca. "¿Wae, Eeteuk-hyung?"

"Te fuiste lejos. Estabas en las nubes..." parpadeó.

"O sea que estaba... ¿En Yeye-hyung?" entrecerró los ojos y ambos rieron.

"¿En qué estabas pensando que te envolviste tanto?" Leeteuk sonrió de costado, curioso.

"Emm..." el muchacho no dijo nada, pero sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a Baeny.

"Ah... ¿Estás preocupado por ella?"

"Eh..." Fishy asintió, tragando saliva.

El Pato le dio una mirada preocupada, como si no le creyera completamente, y suspiró. "No temas, dongsaeng. Mae Jin-ah es una chica fuerte, y no se deja de nadie. Verás que ganará." sonrió.

_'Tal vez sea eso lo que me preocupa...'_ Donghae sacudió su cabeza levemente, ni siquiera entendiendo bien sus pensamientos. Luego, le sonrió un poco a Leeteuk. "Ne..." y miró la pelea.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dio miedo?" el oponente le dijo a Baeny en japonés, burlón.

La chica no contestó, mordiéndose el labio para contener su enojo. Tiró una patada hacia las piernas, pero él la evadió.

"¡ASH, KYUHYUN! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!" gritaron.

"¡Kangin-hyung, sólo te demuestro mi cariño!" rió.

Esos estruendos causaron que la muchacha mirara hacia el lugar donde provenían y alzó una ceja. Miró hacia al frente, de nuevo, para concentrarse en pelear...

Pero fue un grave error el mirar para el lado, en primer lugar.

Una vez que volteó a su oponente, vio el puño de este justo en su cara. El golpe pareció peor de lo que era, soltando un grotesco sonido de algo rompiéndose.

"¡MAE JIN-AH!" gritó el Pescadito, y sin pensarlo, se dirigió a ella, corriendo. El grupo igualmente lo hizo, mientras la muchacha chocaba de espaldas duramente con el piso.

Al chocar el puño con el casco, rompió irremediablemente el visor de Baeny, logrando llegar a la cara de ella.

El oponente pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso, también, y rápidamente fue a chequearla.

El desconocido llegó primero que todos, y le quitó el casco, sorprendiéndose al ver el largo cabello oscuro y una cara bonita. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se quitó su casco igualmente, para luego alejar los pedazos de plástico del visor de la cara de la muchacha. "_Oi_..."

El chico no pudo decir nada más, pues Donghae llegó al lado de la muchacha en un latido del corazón. El Suju posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica, notando lo inusualmente rojo de ésta, y se enfadó. Miró al contrario con rabia y le espantó las manos de la figura de la bailarina, para luego sacudirla levemente. "Mae Jin-ah... ¡Mae Jin-ah!"

Todos los demás observaban la escena con miedo. Incluso los amigos del joven japonés, entre ellos el que le dijo lo de playboy a la chica, se le acercaron preocupados.

Las lágrimas invadían los ojos de Fishy. "Mae Jin-ah..."

Repentinamente, un quejido de dolor se escapó de los labios de la muchacha, y ésta abrió los ojos, un poco desorientada. "D... ¿Donghae-ah?"

Antes de que él dijera algo, la chica lo hizo a un lado e intentó levantarse sola, apenas logrando sentarse. Mae Jin cerró los ojos y se aguantó la cabeza, levemente registrando las voces preocupadas de sus amigos.

"¿_Daijōbudesuka_?"

Esa barítona y extrañamente dulce voz la llamó, preguntándole si estaba bien. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en un rostro varonil, con gentiles ojos almendrados, una linda nariz, labios sensuales y..._ Dios_... Cuando el chico japonés pasó una mano por su ligeramente húmedo cabello, la muchacha sintió como su propia boca se hacía agua.

Tragó saliva y abrió la boca, pero nada le salía.

El joven aclaró su garganta y dijo en japonés, algo más lento. "¿Estás... bien?"

"Umm... Uh- ne, emm, ¡_hai_!" al fin respondió, calmando un poco a los demás.

"¡Dongsaeng, podía jurar que te perdí!" Siwon posó una mano en su pecho y suspiró aliviado.

"Aquí estoy, aquí estoy..." La bailarina sacudió la cabeza, "Ash, uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida está frente a mi y no puedo siquiera pararme." murmuró, y Donghae escondió una mueca, cuando escucharon una risa sobre ella.

"Sé hablar coreano, y a la perfección, ¿sabes?"

Mae Jin sintió como toda la sangre en su cuerpo se dirigía hacia su rostro y la coloraba completamente. "Ch-Chokio..."

El muchacho soltó otra risa, y le tendió una mano a la muchacha. "Mi madre es coreana y mi papá, japonés. Por eso entiendo lo que dicen." Cuando la chica tomó su mano, el chico la levantó y la haló lentamente hacia él. "Mi nombre de parte de mi madre sería Chan Woo-Hoo. ¿Y el tuyo, preciosa?"

Al Pescadito le comenzaba un tic nervioso en el ojo, y si fuera caricatura, el humo proveniente de su cabeza sería visible. _'No me gusta esto. Para _nada_.'_ el Suju apretó los dientes.

"Oh, es bueno..." admiraban los demás integrantes del grupo K-Pop masculino.

"_Uff, a eso le llamo suave_~" le susurró Doe Min a la menor de las tres, una sonrisa pícara formándose en su rostro.

La rapera escuchó lo que le dijeron, pero estaba más concentrada en no dejar escapar su risa. "¿Pero escuchaste su nombre? Chan Woohoo. ¡Como el ShamWOOHOO! ¿Sabes?" miró a Seuka y ésta sólo alzó una ceja. "¿No sabes? ¡Nigahiga!" sonrió, pero la expresión de la cantante seguía igual. "¿No? Ok..." se calló la boca.

"...P-Park Mae Jin-ibnida." la chica iba a separársele para hacer una reverencia, cuando él la detuvo y alzó su mano a sus labios, dándole un gentil beso que la puso colorada.

"Park Mae Jin... ¿No eres la bailarina del grupo T'G48?" Woohoo preguntó.

Al escuchar eso, Baeny asintió con una sonrisa. "¡Ne! ¿Pero cómo sabes de nosotros?"

"Su canción 'Determínalo' fue un hit aquí por casi un mes, así que, ¿cómo no habría escuchado de ustedes?" el muchacho sonrió.

Las tres muchachas festejaron brevemente, dando pequeños brinquitos y murmurando entre ellas. Heechul aclaró su garganta y le habló directamente al chico japonés. "Y si has escuchado de ellas, singnifica que has escuchado de nosotros, entonces." sonrió pícaro.

"Amm..." Woohoo miró a sus amigos, intercambiaron algunas palabras, y volteó hacia el Suju. "¿Y quiénes son ustedes?"

"¡Ash, en serio...!" la Chula estaba a punto de caerle a palos al muchacho, pero los demás lo sujetaron.

Chan Woohoo abrió los ojos como platos y tomó un paso hacia atrás. "Uh, ¿debería irme?"

"¡No!" gritó la mediana de las féminas y se sonrojó al sentir las miradas de todos en ella. "E-Etto... Lo siento."

El peli-negro rió, enseñando uno de sus sexys colmillitos. "Araso. Déjame ver algo..." suavemente, colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica y la acercó a él.

Mae Jin abrió los ojos como platos, para luego cerrarlos fuertemente.

Estaban a casi nada de distancia, cuando Woohoo le giró un la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. "Hmm... En verdad te lastimé." vio la marca roja e hizo una mueca, tocándole la mejilla con dos dedos. "El que debe estar arrepentido aquí soy yo. Mianada."

"N-No te preocupes... Yo también tengo la culpa, no me debía haber empeñado en luchar aquí." rió levemente.

"Pero, unnie," Sonsi alzó una ceja. "Fui yo quien..."

Baeny se volteó hacia ella y dijo. "Shh..." a lo que la menor cerró el pico.

"Aun así, pienso que te debo algo por hacerte esto. ¿Qué tal una cena el martes por la noche?"

"Ah, eso..." la muchacha miró a sus compañeras con preocupación.

"No me puedes decir que no, ya me decidí." Woohoo sonrió y la agarró por la cintura, llevándosela.

"Y-Yah, ¿a dónde crees que te la llevas?" Doe Min fue detrás de ellos. Sonsi igual corrió hacia su prima y el chico, "¡Unnie~!"

Al ver a T'G48 alejarse, la gran parte de Super Junior miró hacia el Pescadito.

"¿Qué?" preguntó este.

"Umm, ¿estás bien?" Yesung preguntó.

"Claro, hyung."

"¿Y entonces porqué estás haciéndole eso al mango de la bici, Fishy-hyung?" Ryewook señaló.

Donghae miró su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta que, seguramente, su mano inconscientemente había doblado algo la manija de la bicicleta de ejercicio. Rápidamente la soltó, para luego intentar arreglarla. Con un suspiro frustrado, se rindió y en vez la pateó. Se rascó el cabello, mirando al suelo, y cuando alzó la vista, todos seguían mirándolo. "¿Ah, wae?"

La mayoría de los chicos miraron a diferentes lados, a montar excusas, o simplemente a balbucear incoherentemente y silbar lo más 'casual' posible.

Hae suspiró. "Ok, ya sé lo que están pensando. Creen que como Mae se fue con él, que tengo un problema, ¿verdad? Pues no. ¡Estoy bien! No se preocupen." enseñó una sonrisa obviamente forzada.

"Donghae-ah..." comenzó Shindong, sorprendentemente. "Ni intentes engañarnos. No puedes."

"Y menos luego que Siwon nos aclarara todo." Eunhyuk se cruzó de brazos.

"Chicos, no me hagan esto. Estoy bien, dejémoslo así, ¿ne?" el muchacho dijo, tragando saliva, antes de hacer su camino entre los demás e irse lejos.

_'Esto... Esto era el mal presentimiento.'_ frunció el ceño en rabia, cerró sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes, pues era lo mejor que podía hacer para no llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 30<strong>

**Bye! -se va antes de que la aniquilen-**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	31. Chapter 31

***llega y tose por el polvo cibernetico(?)* Wow, va mucho que no doy updates. Demasiado. *llora* Les pido disculpas por eso u.u pero les subire dos capitulos, a ver si se contentan de nuevo conmigo...**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: Dulces Sueños<strong>

Esa noche, el Pescadito de Suju tuvo un sueño algo extraño. Aparte de que dentro de él habían ovejas de algodón de azucar que saltaban vallas, aparte de que Eunhyuk podía volar y el hecho que Siwon era un pandillero, hubo algo aun más raro y confuso para el Fishy.

_Frente a él, en una hermosa pradera con flores blancas, se encontraba la bailarina de T'G48, en un atuendo similar al que usó para la sesión de fotos de Opera, felizmente sintiendo la brisa que les soplaba desde lejos. Un extraño brillo emanaba de su figura, mientras disfrutaba del viento y la puesta de sol que tomaba lugar en el fondo._

_Repentinamente, volteó hacia él y le hizo señas para que se le acercara. Donghae, atónito, no podía hacer más que observar la belleza de la chica, sus piernas no habiendo captado el mensaje de su cerebro._

_La muchacha rió, un sonido dulce que la brisa cargó hasta los oídos del Pecesito e hizo que el corazón le latiera a millas, y se le acercó un poco. Llegando frente a él, le acarició la cara y el chico cerró los ojos._

_Donghae sintió como la respiración de ese ángel llamado Mae Jin recorrió por su mejilla y se detuvo al lado de su oído. "Chico bonito," susurró. "Me estás perdiendo..."_

_Algo en el corazón del muchacho se comprimió, y cuando la chica se separó de él, ésta le dio una sonrisa triste._

_'M-Mae Jin-ah...' el muchacho quería hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía. La figura de la bailarina se alejaba de él, y el chico le agarró el brazo. '¡M-Mae Jin-ah! N-No te vayas, por favor. Yo te... Te necesito. Te quiero conmigo, te...'_

_Los ojos del Pecesito se abrieron enormemente al entender algo importante._

_'Te amo.'_

_Mae Jin sonrió, pareciendo haberle leído los pensamientos, y lentamente se alejó de él._

_El chico, al verla yéndose, rápido fue tras ella. '¡M-Mae Jin-ah! ¡No! ¡No te puedo perder! ¡Regresa!' pero todo era en vano, pues la figura seguía desvaneciendo._

_"Goodbye, Donghae-ah..." susurró la muchacha, antes de desaparecer._

"¡MAE JIN-AH!" Donghae gritó.

En el lecho de al lado, el Mono despertó de un brinco. Fue a donde su mejor amigo y lo vio todo sudado, y rodando en su sueño, e intentó despertarlo. Al ver que no funcionaba, y al ver que Fishy seguía murmurando cosas y tenía una mirada preocupada en su cara, fue corriendo a las otras habitaciones de los miembros, despertándolos.

"¡Es Donghae, _ayúdenme_!" había dicho preocupadamente el rubio, e inmediatamente todos los demás bajaron a ver qué sucedía.

Leeteuk llegó, y miró la escena con sus ojos como platos, y comenzó a sacudir al menor. "¡Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah!"

"L-La estoy perdiendo..." murmuró el chico, aún dormido.

"¿A quién, Hae? ¿A quién?" preguntaba desesperado el líder.

"¡A-A ella!" el Pecesito frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Pero a quién?!" el Ángel estaba a punto de llorar, asustado. Siwon pareció haber entendido algo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Yah, Fishy, tienes que despertar!" Kangin, al igual que los demás, estaban intentando hacer reaccionar al bailarín. Sungmin, Heechul y Ryewook se habían tenido que llevar a Leeteuk afuera, pues la situación lo había puesto histérico.

"¡N-No sé qué le pasa!" se lamentaba el líder, en lágrimas. Sungmin frunció el ceño y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo.

Eunhyuk se enrabiaba, igualmente llorando. Ya su amigo llevaba así por más de 15 minutos. "¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde está Siwon con su 'remedio'?!"

"¡N-No! ¡AAH!" los gritos del otro bailarín se hacían cada vez más fuerte, y ya varios integrantes de la banda lloraban de desesperación por simplemente no saber qué hacer.

Como si hubiera sido magia, Siwon llegó corriendo nuevamente, trayendo a tres muchachas con él.

Al ver a Donghae tan agitado, Mae Jin corrió hacia él y abrió los ojos como platos. "¿...?"

Antes de que pudiera soltar una palabra, Sonsi gritó. "¿¡Qué le pasa?! ¿P-Porqué...?"

"¡Tampoco sabemos!" Kyuhyun se halaba las greñas, igualmente afectado e intentando aguantar lágrimas.

Doe Min fue a donde Yesung, quien estaba aguantando uno de los brazos del Pecesito, y se tapó la boca con la mano en asombro.

"¡Hae-ah, despierta!" exclamaba la Nube, pero el chico en la cama sólo continuaba moviéndose y gritando.

Baeny, en lágrimas, miró hacia el religioso. "O-Oppa, ¿o-ottoke?"

Algo pareció haber encajado en el cerebro del Pecesito, quien repentinamente dejó de moverse violentamente, pero aun así seguía quejándose.

Los Sujus se miraron entre sí, antes de mirar a la bailarina, luego de mirar al chico.

Ryewook habló, un poco sospechoso. "Mae Jin-ah, sigue hablando..."

"¿E-Eh? ¿Wae?"

Donghae soltó un quejido suave, antes de sacudir la cabeza levemente.

"Abrázalo." dijo el Caballo.

La chica miró a su oppa extrañamente. "N-No sé cómo ayudará en..."

"Hazlo," vino la voz ronca y cansada del Pato, quien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. "_Jebal_."

Mae Jin abrió los ojos un poco, antes de acceder a lo que dijo y asentir con su cabeza. Le hizo señas a Yesung, Kangin y Shindong que dejaran de sujetar al chico, y tragó saliva, antes de acercársele lentamente al muchacho en la cama y abrazarlo. Ella sintió cómo algo dentro de él se calmaba, y luego, las manos de él rodeándole la espalda.

"¿Mae Jin-ah, eres tú?" escuchó un murmuro.

La chica alzó la mirada y vio que aún estaba dormido. Con su voz un poco quebrantada, dijo. "N-Ne, Donghae-ah..."

Al escucharla, el muchacho la abrazó aun más fuerte. "_No te vayas_..." susurró dormido.

"A-Araso. No lo haré..." dijo y acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de él, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de alivio.

"Gracias, Dios mío..." Siwon respiró, y se secó los ojos, al igual que los demás.

Leeteuk se recostó contra la pared. "Estoy muy viejo para esto. Mi corazón no aguanta."

"No hables como anciano, hyung." Kangin rió levemente y lo abrazó. "Todavía te falta mucho para eso." a lo que el otro rió y le correspondió.

"No hagamos esto nunca más, ¿sí? Estoy que me muero." Seuka rió sin ganas y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pues aunque nunca lo admitiría directamente, el Pescadito no le caía tan mal como ella quería hacer pensar. A su lado, Yesung la miró preocupado y la hizo recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ella lo miró extraño, a lo que él respondió. "Estás cansada, y esto no me molesta." Doe Min asintió y le agarró el brazo, acomodándose mejor.

Kang Ne suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Alguien le tocó el hombro, y miró para ver a la Vaquita ofreciéndole un pañuelo. La rapera lo tomó, agradecida, y limpió sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, mientras Sungmin se retiraba a un asiento. Kyuhyun luego se le acercó y la abrazó algo inseguro.

"Pues ya sabemos," dijo Shindong. "Para la próxima, llamamos a Baeny enseguida." el grupo compartió una risa breve.

"_Shh_..." Eunhyuk mandó a callar y señaló a la cama. Ahí estaban, Donghae y Mae Jin, dormidos en los brazos del uno al otro. "Dejémoslos ahí. Ha sido una noche larga." suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Los demás asintieron, pero antes de salir, Heechul les tomó una foto a los dos durmiendo. "Yeah." murmuró para sí mismo y sonrió.

Notó las miradas de los demás y parpadeó. "¿Mwoh? Fanfiction." se encogió de hombros y salió.

El Mono de Suju miró a los dos en la cama y suspiró. Cerró la puerta, y apagó las luces, menos la que el Pez siempre dejaba para 'espantar fantasmas', y se acostó en el otro lecho. "Ay, Hae... ¿Porqué tu vida tiene que ser tan difícil?" susurró, dio una mirada triste y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>En la mañana del próximo día, Donghae amaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Anoche no fue tan malo como él pensaba, supuso, pues el ángel de Mae Jin había vuelto a él.<p>

Sonrió dormido y fue a abrazar a su ángel, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

El chico se despertó de golpe. Miró hacia sus brazos y encontró una almohada grande en ellos. Parpadeó. _'¿Fue un sueño? Pero... Si sentí el calor de su cuerpo. Y-Y su respiración en mi cuello, y... Su figura en mis brazos...'_ el muchacho seguía sin entender.

"Yah, tú, el que está en otro mundo. No fue un sueño. Bueno... La mayoría de él sí, pero... Ash, olvidalo. Ni yo me entiendo."

Donghae miró al otro bailarín, algo confundido, y éste suspiró, antes de contarle toda la historia.

"Y eso es lo que pasó." finalizó Eunhyuk, y observó la reacción del Pecesito.

El otro chico se veía simplemente atónito. No podía creer que todo eso había sucedido así, contando con que recordaba su sueño a la perfección, y todo lo que logró entender a raíz de ello. Alzó la mirada y preguntó seriamente. "Hyuk, ¿dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está quién, Hae?" Eunhyuk frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Mae Jin-ah?"

"¡Ash!" el peli-marrón se levantó de la cama rápidamente y, sin importar que andaba en camisilla y boxers, salió disparado por la puerta.

"¡Yah, Hae! ¡Hae!" el Mono corrió tras él.

Mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la habitación de las féminas, ignoraba los susurros de la gente, las risitas de las chicas en el hotel y uno que otro flash de cámara. Llegó frente al suite y tocó fuertemente. "¡Mae Jin-ah! ¡Doe Min-ah! ¡Kang Ne-ah! ¡Alguien, ábrame!"

"¡Donghae!" vino la voz del otro Suju, tapando a su amigo y espantando a las demás personas. "Ellas no están ahí."

"¿Qué? ¿Y dónde-?"

"Están de compras... Para la cita de Mae Jin con el Chan We- Chan Wa- ¡Ese!" el rubio agitó su mano, como dándole poca importancia al nombre, y miró al chico con preocupación.

"Hyung," Donghae tomó al muchacho por los hombros y lo miró fíjamente. "Necesito hablar con ella antes de que sea tarde."

Eunhyuk lo miró por un buen rato, antes de hablar. "En serio la amas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... Apenas ayer me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Soy un estúpido, Hyukkie." el Pecesito se agarró la cabeza. "No debí haberla dejado ir desde un principio, a pesar de todo."

"¿En serio la amas?"

"Sí, Hyuk, ya te dije."

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí, la amo con mi alma entera!" Donghae gritó, algo molesto por tanta insistencia.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Dancing Machine y le rodeó el cuello a su hermano con su brazo. "¡Así se habla! ¡Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, gran babbo!"

Donghae parpadeó. "¿En serio que me apoyas en esto?"

"¡Claro! ¿Porqué no lo haría?" el muchacho se puso a susurrar de momento. "Eeteuk-hyung está amargado sólo porque a causa de su propia palabra no se permite salir con Sora de novios. Y aparte..." dejó en suspenso. "Estoy bien si no permites que tu amor por Baeny haga desaparecer el EunHae por completo."

El Pecesito sonrió. "Claro que no. ¡El EunHae es para siempre!"

"¡Somos como arena y mar!"

"¡Exacto!" Fishy rió. "Así que, abrázame, _Oppa_~"

El Mono sonrió e hizo lo que le pidieron. "Así me gusta. Ahora, vamos a vestirte. Mi mujer no puede andar por ahí en paños menores." ambos rieron y entraron a su habitación.

* * *

><p>"¿Éste?"<p>

"Nop."

"¿Y qué tal éste?"

"Nuh-Uh."

"¡Ash, Baeny, escoge uno!" Kang Ne se tiró a un asiento. "¡Hemos estado aquí por HORAS y aún no escoges NADA!"

Doe Min se sobó la cabeza, pues los berrinches de la menor le causaban migraña. "Sonsi tiene razón. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Tu cita con el joven Woohoo es mañana, luego del concierto y no tenemos absolutamente nada."

"¿Y porqué no escogían los maquillajes y eso ANTES?" preguntó Baeny.

"Porque todo depende del color que sea el traje. La carreta no va antes que la mula." Sonsi dijo, y sus compañeras la miraron raro. "¿Qué? Es un dicho." se encogió de hombros.

Seuka suspiró y miró a la bailarina. "Escoge algo, por favor." le dio una tarjeta de crédito. "Págalo y encuéntranos afuera. Vamos, Kang Ne." se fue con la rapera.

Mae Jin las veía irse y refunfuñaba bajo su aliento. Se puso a mirar en los racks de ropa, su lista de 'vestidos ridículos' haciéndose cada vez más larga, cuando uno en particular le llamó la atención. Lo agarró y se puso a inspeccionarlo con calma, notando que no era ni muy largo, ni muy corto, era simple, y... Era azul.

"Momma likes." murmuró para sí misma y sonrió pícara, yendo a pagarlo para luego alcanzar a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sexy, Free Single,<em>

"_I'm ready to bingo._

La canción finalizó y las ELFs gritaron y agitaron sus lightsticks.

"Bien," Eunhyuk tomó el mando y dijo en su micrófono. "En este momento, me gustaría que las T'G48's vinieran acá. Sí, ustedes-" miró a camerinos e hizo señas, y las tres muchachas salieron al escenario. "-Ok, bien. Ahora, tendremos una pequeña... Competencia."

"¿Competencia?" Mae Jin se puso alerta al escuchar eso, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Kyuhyun sonrió pícaro y continuó por el Monito. "No cualquier competencia. Una competencia de BAILE. Contra nosotros, más específico, Eunhyuk, Shindong y Donghae."

"Sí, sí, sí. ¿Comenzamos?" Doe Min estaba impaciente.

El malvado maknae frunció el ceño, mientras los demás reían, y dio una señal para que pusieran la música.

Un remix de _Sorry, Sorry_ sonó, y los chicos rápido empezaron a hacer pasos de baile.

Eunhyuk se paró en frente y empezó a hacer el paso de _tutting_ en la canción. Varios de los otros miembros como Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryewook y Kangin se le unieron.

"¡_Oh_! ¡Los reyes del tutting, Super Junior, dominando la pista!" Leeteuk hacía su deber como anunciador, mientras era abrazado desde atrás por el Caballo. "¿Y cómo responderán a esto las chicas T'G48?"

Al haber dicho eso, el público cambió, de gritar por los chicos, a mirar hacia las féminas y esperar.

Las idols se reunieron en un círculo e intercambiaron palabras. Dos segundos después, miraron hacia ellos con expresiones indiferentes. Sonsi habló. "Ok, pero que nos pongan algo con flow."

"¿F-Flow?" tartamudeó el Ángel, antes de aclarar su garganta. "Araso..." indicó algo y _Imma Bee_ de los Black Eyed Peas salió tocando.

Kang Ne sonrió y se paró en el centro, tomando espacio. A ritmo de la música, comenzó a hacer un pequeño Power Dance.

"¡Oh! ¡Se parece a Minzy de 2NE1!" observó Heechul con una sonrisa, notando la semejanza de los bailes.

Kang Ne sonrió mientras bailaba. Minzy era su integrante favorita, y como fiel Blackjack, se había aprendido el Power Dance de la otra rapera. Claro, aun así lo cambiaba y ponía su propio estilo.

La canción finalizó, al igual que el baile, y las ELFs gritaron y aplaudieron fuerte. Shindong se apoderó del suelo inmediatamente al notar que era hip-hop.

El muchacho estaba haciendo un paso bastante simple. Puso todo su peso en su pierna izquierda. A la cuenta de 1, puso su pie derecho al frente, cont lo regresó hacia atrás, cont lo volvió a mover al frente, luego a la cuenta de 4, tomó un paso grande para deslizarse. Después hizo lo mismo, pero con el peso en el lado derecho. Una vez lo hacía seguido, comenzó a añadir movimientos con las manos y un poco de brinco en su rodilla mientras lo hacía.

El chico se detuvo, terminando en una pose, a lo que le aplaudieron. Doe Min sacudió su cabeza levemente e hizo que tocaran _Party Rock Anthem _de LMFAO. La cantante se puso a hacer el Shuffle, brincando y alzando sus rodillas hasta su cintura, mientras iba al ritmo de la canción, pareciendo caminar en el mismo sitio.

A Ryewook le gustó ese paso, y se puso a bailar con ella. Pronto, fue halado lejos de Seuka por el Mapache, quien sacudió su cabeza y preguntó. "¿De qué equipo crees que eres?" a lo que la Jirafita sonrió, apenado.

Cuando Doe Min terminó, Yesung se metió a la pista. Y al ritmo de C+C Music Factory's _Gonna Make You Sweat_, empezó a monear.

"_Everybody Dance Now!_

La Nube alzó sus brazos y levantó su mano izquierda por un momento, para luego bajarla y hacer lo mismo con su antebrazo, brazo, hombros, hasta terminar en la mano derecha.

Repentinamente, el chico se volvió loco e hizo el _Pop n' Lock_ con su cuerpo entero, haciéndolo ver todo descontrolado. Los otros rieron.

"P... ¡Parece un fideo!" Mae Jin se tomó el abdomen y rió, haciendo que los que ya habían comenzado a calmarse, estallaran en más carcajadas.

Yesung sonrió y extendió su brazo a Doe Min, quien lo miró raro. "¡Pasa la corriente!" exclamó.

Seuka asintió, entendiendo, y le tomó la mano, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Hizo el movimiento y repentinamente el grupo estaba formando una cadena.

Al llegar a Mae Jin, quien era la última, se la devolvió a la Tortuga. Éste hizo que 'la corriente' recorriera desde ambos brazos, hasta sus caderas, pies, y de regreso a sus brazos. Con eso, finalizó su parte.

Ahora, _Sexy and I know it_ se apoderó del radio, y la bailarina de T'G48 se acercó al frente, dando pasos B-girl mientras lo hacía. Al llegar cierta parte de la canción, gritó. "¡Chicas!"

Kang Ne y Doe Min inmediatamente se le posaron a los lados, preparándose.

"_Hey~, check it out, check it out,_

"_Check it out..._

Las tres sonrieron y colocaron sus manos tras su cabeza, antes de bailar:

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_

"_Wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_

T'G48 en realidad estaba bailando el _Wiggle_, sacudiendo sus caderas lo más rápido posible. Los SuJus no sabían si reír o babearse, así que el grupo se dividió e hicieron ambas cosas.

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_

"_Wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_

La audiencia gritaba y reía con ellos. La gran mayoría se había puesto las manos tras la cabeza, igualmente bailando como las muchachas.

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_

"_Wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_

"_Hey, do the wiggle, man..._

Una cosa era segura. La batalla había sido ganada por las chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 31<strong>

**Les gusto? ;)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: El Parque**

La chica suspiró, contenta.

El concierto había sido todo un éxito. Y por motivos obvios, las chicas ganaron la competencia.

Mae Jin sonrió. Nunca olvidaría las expresiones de los muchachos cuando ella y sus amigas comenzaron a bailar el _Wiggle_.

Continuó pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido en este concierto. Ciertamente, Japón había sido muy entretenido. Y dejándose llevar por las expresiones felices que los demás habían hecho, podía decir que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

_'Bueno, Donghae-ah no se veía del todo feliz...'_ frunció el ceño, poniéndose a recordar sobre él. A decir verdad, se veía más pensativo y distraído que feliz, aparte que le estaba enviando miradas indescifrables a ella.

Al pensar en esos hermosos ojos marrón oscuro, la chica no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento, todo el mundo había desaparecido por completo, y sólo estaban él y ella-

La bailarina sacudió la cabeza violentamente. _'¡Anira! ¿Que crees que haces pensando en él? Él quien te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. No vale la pena, así que olvídate de eso.'_

Asintió, como estando de acuerdo con sí misma, pero no podía eliminar la imagen de él mirándola fíjamente de su cabeza.

Mae Jin se paró de su asiento. Caminando hacia sus compañeras, las vio envueltas en otras cosas. Se paró frente a ellas y dijo, "Yah, vayamos a hacer algo afuera."

Kang Ne despegó la vista de su libro por primera vez, ese día, y preguntó, algo interesada. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"No sé. Pensaba algo como irnos a jugar en algún parque o algo así. Va tiempo que no hacemos eso." Mae Jin sonrió leve y vio que Seuka no le hacía caso por estar jugando en su teléfono Galaxy. Fue a donde ella, y se lo arrebató de las manos.

"Ah, ¡_yah_! ¡Perderé por tu culpa!" gimió la líder.

La chica de ojos café echó un vistazo a la pantalla del celular. "¿_Angry Birds_? ¿En serio?" la miró incrédula.

Seuka se sonrojó. "¡Es adictivo!" Mae Jin sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que, está decidido," Sonsi cerró su libro, haciendo que las otras la miraran. "Iremos al parque."

* * *

><p>El grupo "<em>Super '48<em>", como a Eunhyuk le gustaba llamarlo, caminaba a través de un hermoso parque en Tokyo.

"¿Cómo era que se llamaba este sitio?" musitó Heechul, mirando hacia los lados.

"_Shinjuku Gyoen_. El parque Shinjuku Gyoen." Baeny sonrió. "Es uno de los más famosos- y hermosos- parques en todo Japón."

Era muy cierto. Dicho parque estaba ubicado al Oeste de Tokyo, y estaba compuesto de tres diferentes tipos de jardines:

El más antiguo era un paisaje japonéstradicional con grandes estanques salpicados de islas y puentes. Arbustos bien cuidados y árboles rodeaban el agua junto con varios pabellones y el Kyu Goryotei, cual era también conocido como el Pabellón de Taiwan.

El parque de los jardines de otros principales incluían un jardín formal Francés simétricamente hecho, y un jardín con césped paisaje Inglés, amplios y abiertos, y rodeados de cerezos florecientes.

El resto del parque estaba compuesto de zonas boscosas, jardines y varias estructuras, incluyendo un restaurante, un centro de información y una galería de arte. También había unhermoso invernadero con muchas flores tropicales y subtropicales.

"Ya veo porqué. Este lugar es impresionante." Sungmin comentó, claramente disfrutando el ambiente.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron bajo uno de los muchos árboles de cereza, donde colocaron sábanas y se sentaron.

Las T'G48's fueron quienes se mantuvieron de pie.

"¿Qué? ¿Son alérgicas al piso?" bromeó Shindong.

"¿Acaso me van a hacer empezar con los traseros firmes?" Heechul alzó una ceja.

Kang Ne negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ani, sólo que nosotros vinimos al parque a jugar-"

"-no a sentarnos a esperar que nos pongamos viejos." Seuka sonrió pícara.

La bailarina principal rebuscaba algo en su bolso. "¡Ajá!" exclamó cuando lo encontró y sacó a la luz...

"¿Sogas?" Kangin frunció el ceño al ver el objeto.

"¿Se amarrarán?" Kyuhyun rió. Eso tenía posibilidades.

Mae Jin rodó los ojos, y desenredó las dos sogas. Entregándole un lado de cada soga a Doe Min, volteó hacia ellos. "Brincaremos cuica doble." sonrió.

La líder comenzó a mover sus brazos hacia adentro, haciendo que las sogas se movieran, y Baeny la copió.

"Son bienvenidos a jugar, si quieren." Sonsi les guiñó el ojo, antes de meterse expertamente, evadiendo las sogas y brincando.

"¿Cuica?" repitió Kyuhyun, "Por favor, somos hombres. No nos interesa algo tan infantil como '_brincar cuica_'." hizo comillas en el aire. "¿No es cierto, hyungs? Eh, ¿hyungs?" miró a sus lados, para lueo darse cuenta de que los demás chicos estaban haciendo fila para brincar. "_Chorro de infantiles_..." murmuró el maknae, pero fue y se les unió.

"Ok, Sonsi, ¡_cambia_!" exclamó Mae Jin, y la rapera saltó fuera al estilo espía, extendiendo sus manos hacia al frente y rodando. Se paró y fue al lado donde estaba la líder, quitándole las sogas para ella seguir.

"Mi turno~" Seuka sonrió grandemente, e hizo señas de que se alejaran. Los muchachos le hicieron caso y se echaron hacia atrás, para luego observarla.

Doe Min tomó unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego ir corriendo hacia las cuicas. Al brincar para entrar, se inclinó hacia el lado y se impulsó, para hacer que su cuerpo comenzara a dar vueltas. Se veía como una bailarina sobre hielo que estaba girando en el aire, pero más horizontal.

Exitosamente entrando, la chica cayó sobre su pierna derecha, y empezó a trotar como se debía, sonriendo como si nada.

"¡_Woah_! ¡Eso fue cool!" Ryewook aplaudía.

"¡Baby!" Doe Min hizo señas, "¡Ven conmigo!" sonrió.

"¿Yo?" el eterno maknae se señaló. Se encogió de hombros y asintió. Sonsi le indicó cuando entrar, y el muchacho le hizo caso.

Cuando logró estar adentro, la cantante le dijo que imitara lo que ella hacía. Doe Min le tomó ambas manos, y parecía bailar con él, aun saltando. El chico reía, algo sonrojado, y se dejaba llevar.

"Yah, yah, yah. ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Vamos a brincar o no?" Yesung dijo, algo irritado. No lo admitiría frente a los demás, pero se sentía algo raro al verla tan alegre con su dongsaeng.

"Ya, ya pronto," Mae Jin dijo, "Sólo quedo yo de hacer trucos."

Entre risas, Seuka y Wookie dejaron de saltar, y se salieron de allí. Ryewook se ofreció a cambiar posiciones con Baeny para ella 'realizar su truco'.

Mientras Sonsi y el eterno maknae movían las cuerdas, Mae Jin se preparó. Se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo. "No intenten esto en casa, chicos." bromeó, y comenzó a correr.

A unos dos pies cerca de la cuica, Doe Min se le atravesó de frente. Los muchachos no sabían qué hacer, pues Baeny estaba a eso de tres pasos, corriendo, y estaban seguros de que no había manera de detenerlas de chocar.

Repentinamente, la líder se agachó, colocándose en el piso en cuatro, y bajó la cabeza. La otra chica llegó rápido y puso un pie sobre la espalda de Seuka, impulsándose. En el aire, agarró sus dos pies por atrás, antes de soltarlos rápido, caer entre las sogas, y saltarlas como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

Los chicos estaban... Diciéndolo suavemente: _atónitos_. La Jirafita había hasta dejado de darle cuerda a la cuica, de la sorpresa. No fue hasta que Doe Min se paró, fue donde las demás muchachas y se dieron palmadas, que ellos reaccionaron.

"Baeny-ah... ¿¡Cómo hicistes eso?!" preguntó Kangin, a favor de todos.

La chica en cuestión rió. "Años de práctica." dijo, mientras Doe Min colgaba un brazo en el hombro de ella.

"Ahora intenten ustedes." Sonsi sonrió y luego dijo. "Brincar, digo. No trucos. Hoy no quiero heridos."

Y con eso, empezaron a jugar todos. Se turneaban en darle vuelta a la soga, y todos brincaban de lo más bien.

"Ok, ahora, soltaremos una soga," Doe Min se deshizo de una de ellas, y luego resumió el darle vuelta a la otra. "Y se meten todos. Quien pare la soga, se elimina, ¿entendido?"

"¡Sí!" vino la respuesta de los demás.

"Araso, pues," la chica asintió su cabeza a Sungmin, quien le ayudaba con la soga al otro extremo. "Cuando quieran, se meten~"

Baeny y Eunhyuk fueron de los primeros en correr y se metieron perfectamente. Luego les siguieron Heechul, Kang Ne, Siwon, Yesung y Donghae, igualmente logrando entrar.

Seuka agradecía que la soga fuera tan larga, o tanta gente no cabría, y miró a ver quienes faltaban de meterse a brincar.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun y Ryewook eran los que todavía quedaban. Al fin y al cabo, todos se metieron menos el último, quien no estaba ni seguro de jugar.

"¡Vamos, Ryewookie! ¿Qué esperas?" gritó Eunhyuk aun saltando.

"¡Anda, ven a-!" Donghae decía, cuando la soga se detuvo.

"¡Alguien la paró!" gimió Heechul.

Leeteuk alzó una ceja. "¿Quién fue?"

"Sí, ¿quién fue?" preguntó Kangin, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues, fuiste tú, hyung." Sungmin rió mientras aguantaba la soga, señalando algo. Los demás voltearon a ver qué era, cuando, seguramente, vieron el pie del Mapache al otro lado de la soga.

El peli-marrón miró al piso y rápidamente echó el pie al lado donde estaban todos. "Y-Yah, q... ¿¡_quién puso mi pie ahí_?! ¿_Fuiste tú_?" miró a Kyuhyun con los ojos entrecerrados, apuntándolo con un dedo.

El malvado maknae rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro. Mientras brincábamos, me agaché, aun brincando, y moví tu pie, haciendo que parara la soga."

"¡Ajá! ¡Así que, lo confiesas!"

"Por favor, Kangin-hyung," bufó el menor. "Nadie te cree." Y todos rieron.

"Vayamos de nuevo. Wookie nunca saltó." Yesung se salió de la fila y fue donde la Jirafita. Los demás pronto fueron tras él.

"Yah, ¿alguien sería tan bueno como para darle a la cuica? La ratita y yo queremos brincar, también." Doe Min suspiró.

"¿Porqué sigues llamándome así, Noona?" Sungmin hizo puchero. "No me gusta~" dijo y la muchacha rió.

Siwon se ofreció para reemplazar a Seuka, y Kangin fue obligado para hacer lo mismo con la Vaquita. A la que comenzaron a darle vuelta, los idols se fueron metiendo poco a poco.

"Ok, Wookie-ah, ¿listo?" preguntó Yesung.

"No," respondió el mencionado, casi en lágrimas.

"Pues que mal. ¡Aquí vamos!" la Tortuga le agarró la mano y corrió. El menor sólo gritaba.

Cuando entraron, y la soga estaba ya sobre sus cabezas, Yesung exclamó. "¡_Ahora, Ryewook_!"

La Jirafita soltó un sonido de miedo, pero saltó. Cuando la soga le pasó por debajo, se sintió más confiado. Le sonrió a su hyung y éste lo hizo de vuelta, para entonces seguir brincando.

Cuando la cuerda se detuvo, todos se miraron, preguntándose de quién era la culpa.

"¡Fui yo!" exclamó Mae Jin, alzando la mano. "Me aburrí de sólo brincar..."

"¿Y si jugamos _Relojito_?" sugirió Kang Ne.

"¿Y cómo se juega?" preguntó Donghae.

La maknae lo miró raro y se encogió de hombros. "Te enseñaremos. Chicos," hizo una seña y los muchachos volvieron a darle vueltas a la soga.

"¡Yo soy el cero!" gritó Doe Min.

Baeny hizo puchero. "¡Yah! ¡Yo quería ser el cero!"

"¡Muy tarde, yo lo dije!" la líder le sacó la lengua, pero la otra chica se le adelantó.

"¡El cero!" gritó Sonsi, y su prima fue corriendo hacia la cuica, apenas pasando sin tocarla y librándose por medio centímetro.

"¡MOMMA IS THE BEST! ¡WHOO!" la bailarina gritaba, alzando las manos y corriendo en círculos.

"¡No es justo!" por pimera vez, Super Junior vieron a Seuka actuar como una niña chiquita. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su labio inferior sobresalía en un pequeño puchero.

"Sí, sí, ajá." Mae Jin agitó una mano. "¡Ahora, el uno!"

Sonsi rodó los ojos. _'Y _yo_ soy la menor...'_ fue corriendo y brincó una vez, antes de salirse de nuevo.

"Y yo soy el dos, entonces," Doe Min suspiró y corrió hacia la cuica, brincando dos veces, y saliéndose.

Cuando las muchachas se reunieron, Kang Ne dijo. "Como vieron, brincamos de acuerdo a la hora que sigue."

"¿Y qué pasa cuando se llega al número 12?" preguntó el Monito.

"Se comienza de nuevo." Seuka se encogió de hombros. "¿Alguna otra duda?" Los demás negaron. "Bien."

"Oppa, déjame a mi." la bailarina tomó la soga que sostenía Siwon.

"Comawo." agradeció él y le revolcó el pelo, para luego caminar hacia el resto del grupo.

"¿Y quién entra por mi? Yo también quiero brincar." Kangin se quejó.

"Yo no," Ryewook rió. "Me estoy divirtiendo."

El Mapache gruñó en frustración. "¿Y entonces quién...?"

"_Si quieres, yo lo haré._"

El grupo se quedó en silencio, antes de voltear la cabeza a mirar quién era.

Parado frente a ellos estaba Chan Woohoo. Vestido en una chaqueta marrón claro, camisa verde, pantalones mahones y zapatos negros, se les acercó y dijo. "Puedo ayudarlos. Claro, si no es mucha molestia."

Los Sujus se miraron unos a otros, antes de echarle un vistazo al Pecesito, quien se había puesto inusualmente callado. Eukhyuk abrió la boca para hablar, pero Doe Min no lo dejó.

"¡Claro!" dijo la líder, sonriendo. "Nos encantaría, de hecho."

"Y creo que a Baeny más..." murmuró la rapera. Su prima la escuchó e intentó golpearle el brazo, pero Doe Min había halado a la menor, riendo, y la protegió del 'ataque'.

"Y-Yah, cállate." dijo Mae Jin entre dientes, sonrojada. "Etto, Woohoo-shii, ¿qué hace aquí, en el parque?"

El muchacho rió y tomó la soga de las manos de Kangin, quien se limitó a dársela en silencio e ir donde sus compañeros. "¿Tan sorprendida estás, Mae Jin-shii? No creo que su grupo sea el único que viene a divertirse a Shinjuku; mis amigos están allá," señaló una dirección. "En la sección Inglesa del parque."

La chica de ojos café manejó decir un "Oh", antes de darle vueltas a la cuica.

* * *

><p>El resto del día se había pasado algo... Incómodo. En un momento dado, los muchachos dijeron que ya no querían jugar, así que las chicas y el joven japonés continuaron.<p>

Los demás muchachos observaban la escena desde sus posciciones en el suelo. Habían rebuscado en la canasta que habían traído las chicas, y estaban comiendo lo que encontraron.

El Mono vino caminando, y se tiró al lado de Donghae. "_Yo_, _Fish_, ¿quieres un sandwich?" ofreció.

"No, gracias, Hyuk," el otro chico sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo hambre." siguió mirando a la distancia. Eunhyuk suspiró. El japonés ese estaba complicando las cosas.

Con una mordida a su emparedado en frustración, se puso a ver a los que brincaban.

"Venga conmigo, Mae Jin-shii." Woohoo sonrió.

"Umm, no," la chica sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que sea una buena ide- ¡_AAH_!" fue lo que pudo decir, antes de ser halada hacia la soga. Una vez se metieron, comenzaron a brincar.

"Mira esto," el chico le sonrió, para luego brincar alrededor de ella. Mae Jin rió, y Woohoo le tomó las manos, para darle vueltas como en un baile, aun saltando con la muchacha.

Doe Min y Kang Ne los veían mientras le daban vueltas a la cuerda y se sonreían.

Finalmente, Donghae se hartó y se levantó. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención de sus amigos en el césped, quienes lo veían mientras caminaba hacia el grupito de cuatro.

Una vez frente a la cuica, extendió la mano y la detuvo. Seuka, Sonsi, Baeny y el chico voltearon a mirarlo, sorprendidos.

"¿Wae-oh?" la menor le preguntó al Pescadito.

Mae Jin miró hacia abajo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún sostenían las del chico, se separó. Pretendió sacudirse polvo de los pantalones y aclaró su garganta.

Woohoo le echó un vistazo, tragando saliva, y volteó hacia el Suju. "Sí, ¿qué ocurre?"

Donghae lo miró, apretando la mandíbula. "Tú... Debes irte."

"Dongh-" Leeteuk decía, cuando le taparon la boca. Alzó una ceja, cuando Eunhyuk dijo, "Déjalo.", y removió su mano.

El joven japonés entrecerró los ojos. "¿Oh? ¿Y porqué lo haría?"

"Porque..." el Fishy aclaró su garganta y se cruzó de brazos. "P... Pronto... Nos tenemos que ir. El concierto es ya mismo y hay que prepararnos." cuando dijo eso, el bailarín escuchó un suspiro colectivo tras él.

Mae Jin se veía completamente desilusionada, y al notar esto, Doe Min se molestó. _Mucho_.

La vocalista T'G48 iba a decir algo, pero una mirada del líder de Suju la hizo volver a pensar sus palabras. "Eso... Eso es cierto, Woohoo-shii. Nos tenemos que ir..." Aclaró su garganta. "Baeny, ve con él y despídelo. Sonsi y yo recogeremos aquí." sonrió pícara.

La chica de ojos café alzó una ceja, y Woohoo se inclinó ante la líder, antes de tomar a la bailarina por la mano y llevársela.

Al ver que se fueron bastante lejos del grupo, Donghae dijo. "¿Qué crees que haces-?"

"No. ¿Qué crees TÚ que haces?" Doe Min contradijo. "¿Crees que esto no le afecta a ella? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a _pensar_ que puedes alterar sus decisiones? ¡Deja de herirla y déjala ser feliz!"

"¡YAH!" Sonsi gritó. "¡Paren de gritar! Solo- ¡Ash, PAREN!" se tapó los oídos, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Kang Ne-ah..." Sungmin inmediatamente se levantó y fue hacia ella, abrazándola. La muchacha sollozaba en sus brazos. "_Shh_, _shh_... Ya, calma." miró a los demás. "Vámonos."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Donghae se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, al igual que Seuka. Ésta sólo tragó saliva y gritó por Baeny, quien aún estaba hablando con el chico. Los otros ya estaban recogiendo.

La chica a la distancia pareció sorprendida, y asintió, diciéndole algo al joven. El muchacho sonrió, le dijo algo, y la besó en la mejilla, para luego irse.

Todavía más sorprendida, Mae Jin llevó una mano a su mejilla, antes de sacudir su cabeza e ir corriendo tras el grupo de ella.

Heechul miró a todos y dijo bajo su aliento, su voz tomando un tono sarcástico. "Qué magnífico viaje al parque, hoy..." suspiró y continuó caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 32<strong>

**Tan-tan! Nos vemos! *huye***

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: ¡No te lo calles!**

¿El único sonido que se podía escuchar afuera del Tokyo Dome? Los gritos y bullicio de parte de las ELFs, quienes veían con ojos llorosos, de emoción y algo de tristeza, como Super Junior y sus acompañantes se iban.

"_¡Ok, chicos, aquí!_" Leeteuk señaló la van negra. Los demás le hicieron caso y se intodujeron en ella.

Siwon suspiró. "Qué noche." miró por la ventana, sonriendo al ver los diferentes y coloridos carteles de las fans.

Mae Jin asintió. "No creí que podría amar más a este país."

"Y luego lo amarás aún más." Doe Min movió sus cejas. "Tienes unacita con _Mr. Sexy_, ¿recuerdas?"

"Mm..." murmuró la bailarina. Inconscientemente, se agarró un mechón de pelo y comenzó a girarlo entre sus dedos.

Los muchachos se miraban nerviosamente entre sí. Sonsi notaba esto.

_'Pero lo más importante es la felicidad de unnie...'_ pensó. _'Si Donghae no pudo apreciarla como se debía, fue su pérdida. Y... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea más feliz con el joven Woohoo...'_ La rapera no sabía porqué, pero esa ecuación de Mae Jin + Woohoo no le cuadraba bien...

* * *

><p>"Unnie, ¿estás segura de esto?"<p>

"¿Mm?" Seuka alzó la vista de su kit de maquillaje. "¿A qué te refieres, Sonsi?"

"Es que... No sé," la pequeña hizo una mueca. "Algo no sienta bien."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre todo esto; lo de Mae Jin-unnie saliendo con un chico que apenas conoció dos días atrás."

"Dongsaeng, no me digas que tú también te estás oponiendo." la vocalista frunció el ceño.

"No dije eso. Pero tampoco digo que lo apruebo." se cruzó de brazos. "Es decir, ¿quién sabe que tipo de persona es él? ¿Y si es alguien malo?"

Doe Min suspiró. "Creí que querías que Baeny fuera feliz. Al parecer, eso no era."

"Con todo respeto, no me digas eso. Sabes que la adoro con toda mi alma. Es mi prima y mi hermana, y siempre lo será."

Seuka alzó sus manos defensivamente. "Ok, ok, solo digo-"

"Umm, ¿_chicas_?" vino la voz de la tercera muchacha, quien salía de bañarse y vestirse.

Cuando la mayor y la maknae voltearon a verla, su reacción fue la misma:

"_Oh. Emm. Gee_."

Componiéndose, Kang Ne exclamó. "Estás... ¡_Absolutamente regia_!" sonrió.

Seuka asintió. "¿Segura que lo escogiste tú? Bueno, es azul..." rió.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, las otras dos chicas se propusieron a ayudar a Mae Jin a arreglarse.

Kang Ne tragó saliva y continuó colocándole el maquillaje. _'Por esta vez... Dejaré que suceda, para que unnie sea feliz.'_

* * *

><p>"Hae, su cita es <em>hoy<em>. ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Eunhyuk inquirió con un tono de urgencia.

El Pescadito se frotó los ojos. "No lo sé. Además, no hay ninguna razón porqué hacerlo."

"¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Y acabas de darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella! ¿Eso no es suficiente razón?"

"¿Y los sentimientos de ella, Hyuk? ¿Eh? ¿Has pensado en eso?"

"¡Por eso mismo te lo digo! ¡No sé qué te pasa!" el rubio se halaba las greñas. "¿El océano del que viniste tenía clorox y eso afectó tu visión? ¡Porque no puedo creer lo _ciego_ que estás! ¡Mae Jin te a-!"

_¡Toc, toc, toc!_ Alguien tocaba.

Suspirando, Donghae se levantó de su asiento y procedió a abrir la puerta, el Mono justo tras él.

Cuando abrió, Siwon fue revelado. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Heechul, y a su derecha, Kyuhyun.

"¿Qué pasa?" les preguntó el bailarín peli-marrón.

Las tres visitas se miraron entre ellas, para luego voltear a Donghae a la misma vez.

"Vinimos..." comenzó el Caballo.

"A ayudarte a sabotear la cita de Baeny-noona con el tipo ese." sonrió el maknae, cortándole la habladuría a Siwon. El mayor de los tres igualmente sonrió y asintió entusiasmado.

Eunhyuk le tocó el hombro al Pecesito. "¿Ves? Ellos saben que él no va con ella."

El chico suspiró nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Chicos..."

"Donghae-ah, sabes que si la dejas ir ahora, no volverá a ti nunca, ¿sabes?" Heechul alzó una ceja.

"Lo sé." asintió el mencionado. "Pero no puedo ser egoísta y decirle que no vaya, luego de lo que le hice."

"Pero debes, al menos, tratar." Kyuhyun intervino.

Fishy se mordió la parte interior del labio, pensando. "Bueno... ¿Pero y si le hablo y no me hace caso?"

"...¿_Pero y si lo hace_?" contraatacó el religioso.

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después...<em>

"Hae... Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, Hyuk. En realidad, esperaba eso."

El Dancing Machine hizo una mueca. "Bueno... Pues eso es problema de ella. Ella se lo pierde."

"Lo sé."

"¿Puedes venir con nosotros, sabes? Super Junior siempre comen juntos. Aparte, te quedarías solo. Doe Min-noona y Kang Ne-ah vendrán con nosotros."

"Lo sé, Hyuk. Yo... No tengo hambre."

"¿Seguro?" el otro chico hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

"Seguro." rió leve el menor. "Vayan y coman en paz."

"No hagas nada estúpido, ¿_ok_?"

"¿Crees que me cortaré las venas o algo?"

"_Hae_..." Eunhyuk dijo con tono regañón.

Donghae rió nuevamente. "Estaré bien. Ahora, corre, que te dejan."

"Araso. Nos vemos luego. Te traeré algo de comer, ¿ne?"

"Ne. Adiós." y con eso, Fishy vio la puerta del suite cerrar.

Una vez solo, el bailarín se recostó en una de las camas. Suspiró y miró al techo, los recuerdos inevitablemente llegándole.

**||Flashback||**

_"Ok... Solo tengo que ir donde Mae Jin e intentar que no vaya a su cita... Suena suficientemente simple." Donghae se mordió el labio, pensando completamente lo contrario a eso._

_Cuando se encontraba a tres pies lejos de la puerta, se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos..._

'¡Yah! ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!' _pensó._ 'Ash, tanto que me apoyaban...'

_Se volteó nuevamente, cuando chocó con alguien._

_Sus reflejos inmediatamente reaccionaron. Agarró a la persona por los brazos e inconcientemente la trajo cerca._

_"Oh, mian-" al alzar la vista, a Donghae se le acortó la respiración. En sus brazos, se encontraba la misma chica que quería (o tal vez no quería) ver en esos momentos._

_Al verlo, Mae Jin se soltó de él. "Ah... ¿Qué quieres, chico bonito?" dijo, luego golpeándose mentalmente por usar el sobrenombre que le había dado._

_Por varios minutos, el muchacho no le contestó. Estaba concentrado en observar el vestuario de la chica frente a él._

_El traje que usaba era de un estilo simple, pero sexy, diseñado por Jay Godfrey. En la parte de arriba, la cuellera era algo suelta; se amarraba por atrás del cuello y dejaba la espalda de la chica al descubierto. Por al frente, se veía como el traje comenzaba desde justo sobre la clavícula, y no era muy pegado, dejando que la chica se pudiera mover cómodamente. Fluía hasta la mitad de los muslos de ella, donde parecía tener un doblés hacia adentro, haciéndolo ver un poco esponjoso zapatos de tacón bajo, color crema y rosa claro, los mismos colores de sus aretes y pulseras._

_Su cabello tenía un estilo muy rebelde; habiéndole tomado la pollina, se la peinaron hacia atrás, pillándola con una evilla mientras el resto del pelo cascadeaba en ondas a lo largo de su espalda. Finalmente, su maquillaje fue hecho a lo natural, nada muy extremo, tonos suaves de rosa y azul._

_Cuando su cabeza finalmente reaccionó, Donghae dijo. "Te ves preciosa, Mae Jin-ah." de eso él no tenía duda._

_La chica inevitablemente se sonrojó un poco, y murmuró su agradecimiento._

_Pasaron 30 segundos de silencio. Justo cuando Baeny iba a hablar, él la interrumpió._

_"Tenemos que hablar."_

_"¿De qué?"_

_"De todo."_

_La chica suspiró. "Donghae, no tengo tiempo para esto."_

_"Sólo... Sólo escúchame, ¿sí? Sigh. Sé que esto sonará a lo más egoísta del mundo, pero... No vayas a tu cita."_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó indignada la muchacha. "¿Wae?"_

_"Hazme caso, Mae. Esto no es bueno-"_

_"¿Para quién, eh? ¿Para tí o para mí?"_

_Donghae la miró a los ojos. "Para ambos."_

_Al notar la mirada, algo de miedo se reflejó en los ojos de Mae Jin, y su corazón se aceleró. 'Otra vez con esta mirada...' la chica despejó sus pensamientos y suspiró pesadamente. "Donghae..." se sobó la cabeza. "Por favor, no me hagas esto de nuevo."_

_"Sólo quédate, Mae." el chico nuevamente buscaba la mirada de ella. Se le acercó y la abrazó gentilmente. "Quédate conmigo." rogó._

_La muchacha quería llorar y liberar todas sus emociones, pero se contuvo y optó por separarse de él. "Miane... No puedo..." comenzó a caminar hacia el acensor._

_"¡Mae Jin-ah, por favor! ¡Espera!" fue corriendo tras ella, y la agarró del brazo. "¡Yo te-!"_

_¡Slap! El sonido retumbó por todo el pasillo._

_Donghae se echó para atrás unos pasos, su mano en su mejilla colorada. Miró a la chica para decir algo, pero cuando la vio, deseó no haberlo hecho._

_La chica, algo jadeante, tenía los ojos aguados, estando a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Lo miró fíjamente y dijo en una voz quebrantada:_

_"No me hagas esto de nuevo. Te lo suplico..."_

'M-Mae...' _él no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas, su mano aun en su mejilla. Las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca._

_Aprovechando esto, Baeny dio media vuelta e hizo su camino al elevador, corriendo. Lo último que vio Donghae fue una mirada triste de parte de ella, para que luego la chica mirara al suelo mientras las puertas la tapaban._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"Soy un idiota." se lamentaba el Pecesito, recostado en la cama y un brazo sobre sus ojos.

_'Estoy completamente de acuerdo.'_

Donghae cayó sentado de golpe. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación, notando que no había nadie. Aun así, preguntó. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

_'Yo.'_

"¿Tú, quién?"

_'Un amigo, podríamos decir.'_

"¿Hyuk?"

_'¡No! No Hyukjae. Uno más... Cercano a ti.'_

"Pfft, ¿quién podría ser más cercano a mi que Eunhyuk-ah?"

_'Tú mismo.'_

Donghae alzó una ceja. "¿Tú eres yo? Estoy volviéndome loco..."

_'Así es. Ahora, escucha bien: sabes que fuiste un completo idiota con Mae Jin. Pero no fue porque la dejaste ir a la cita, sino porque no le dijiste la verdad desde el principio.'_

"Sabes... Sabemos... Que eso no se podía. La compañía no permite relaciones entre artistas."

_'Ajá. Sigues diciendote eso, pero no te lo crees. Admítelo, babbo. Tienes miedo.'_

"¿Miedo a qué?"

_'A que te rechaze. A que te diga que no te quiere ver. Que te empuje lejos, y no puedas hacer nada más que verla intentando ser feliz en los brazos de otro.'_

Donghae escuchaba la voz en su cabeza y encontraba que ésta tenía razón. La voz continuó. _'Nunca es tarde para decirle la verdad, ¿sabes? O pedirle perdón.'_

"No me escuchará..."

_'Que te haya hecho caso orita prueba que Mae no es alguien que se niegue a opiniones. Sólo inténtalo. Cuando el momento sea correcto. Verás qué resultados obtienes.'_

Lentamente, el Pecesito asintió. "Tienes razón. Se lo diré. Todo. Pero en el momento justo, no quiero asustarla..."

_'¡Pues claro que tengo razon! ¡Somos inteligentes, talentosos, guapetones...! ¿Qué nos pudiera faltar?'_ dijo con orgullo la voz, a lo que el muchacho rió. Esa voz definitivamente sonaba a Hyukkie.

"Mae Jin." contestó Donghae, cuando decidió. "Y no me dejaré perderla. Comawo." sonrió en su soledad.

Luego de deducir que, sin duda alguna, su hambre lo estaba haciendo alucinar, el Pecesito se levantó de la cama. Se puso su beanie gris y su chaqueta. Verificó su reloj. Había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que todos se habían ido.

Suspiró. Conociendo a los otros Sujus, estarían pajareando en el restaurante por lo menos una hora más. Gruñó. No podía quedarse hambriento toda la vida, pero tampoco le gustaba comer solo.

Agarró sus llaves, su billetera y sus gafas, y se dirigió afuera. "No comeré solo." refunfuñó. "Pero tampoco me puedo quedar ahí encerrado todo el día..."

Bajó al lobby. Donghae estaba haciendo su camino hacia el escritorio principal, para dejar un memo a sus compañeros por si acaso ellos llegaban antes que él, cuando unas luces titilantes le llamaron la atención.

"¿Qué rayos?" murmuró para si mismo y se acercó al enorme ventanal de cristal. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y se lamentaba no haber traído su paraguas.

Una vez miró hacia afuera, encontró un círculo de paparazzis, todos con sus camarógrafos y micrófonos. Sombrillas protegían las cámaras de la fuerte depresión.

Inconscientemente, Donghae se escondió más tras su beanie y gafas.

Luego de unos momentos, el chico intentó mirar entre tanta gente. "Pobre de quien esté allí adentro..." en una, logró ver un vestido familiar dentro del círculo, y se preocupó.

"No puede ser quien creo que es..." Salió del hotel rápidamente, y se alzó en puntillas para ver sobre la gente.

Justo como sospechó, Mae Jin estaba en medio de los paparazzi, siendo bombardeada con preguntas. Estaba toda mojada, sus tacones en mano y su maquillaje completamemte arruinado.

"Soy Moon Shin Hye; Noticias de Seúl. ¿Qué exactamente ocurrió en su cita?" preguntó una de las reporteras.

"¿Qué pasó para que todo saliera tan mal?" otro periodista inquirió, haciendo que su camarógrafo casi golpeara a la muchacha en la cara.

"¡Baeny-shii, _por aquí_!" le acercaron otro micrófono a la chica. "¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Cerrarás tu corazón bajo llave?"

"Sólo déjenme en paz..." dijo con voz quebrantada la usualmente optimista joven. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para estallarles. Y todas sus lágrimas habían sido arrastradas junto con la lluvia en sus mejillas.

Harto a más no poder de la falta de respeto hacia la bailarina, el Pecesito se quitó las gafas. Su expresión era una de puro enfado mientras hacía su camino al círculo de desesperados que intentaban mantener sus trabajos.

"¡Apártense! ¡Déjenla en paz, ya! ¡Y consíganse vida propia!"

A Baeny se le quería salir el corazón. Esa voz era única. _'¿Acaso es...?'_

Repentinamente, una mano encontró la suya. Miró sorprendidamente a la persona que la agarró y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

"¿_D-D-Donghae-ah_?"

El chico le sonrió levemente. "No te librarás de mi tan fácil. Pero te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí."

La muchacha sólo lo miraba. Parecía estar demasiado sorprendida.

Comenzaban a perder el espacio personal. Los periodistas parecían tiburones alrededor de ellos, y a Fishy ya le estaba dando claustrofobia.

"Mae, saldremos de aquí." Donghae hizo una mueca al sentir uno de los micrófonos chocar contra su pecho. "No te sueltes de mí."

"Kure."

Con esa contestación, el Pescadito procedió a abrir paso, siendo algo agresivo cuando tuvo. Pronto, lograron salir del círculo y corrieron hacia las puertas del hotel, donde la seguridad no dejó pasar a los paparazzis.

Mae Jin los miraba desde adentro. Volteó al bailarín y dijo. "G-Gracias..."

"No te preocupes. Pero, ¿qué pasó? No..." aclaró su garganta. "¿No se supone que estés en tu cita?"

"Eh..." la chica miró al piso. "U-Umm... Ne-Necesito cambiarme." comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

"Mae," Donghae la tomó del brazo y la volteó a él. "¿Pasó algo?"

La joven suspiró. "Sólo... Cosas." se soltó y siguió caminando. Repentinamente, se acordó de algo. "Wait! ¡No tengo las llaves de la habitación! ¡Ash, que bruta soy!" se golpeaba en la cabeza una y otra vez por no traer sus llaves con ella.

El chico se le acercó y le tomó la mano, impidiendo que se siguiera hiriendo. "Calma. Puedes usar algo mío. Te puedes quedar en mi habitación en lo que llegan tus amigas."

"¿Seguro? ¿No te molestaría?"

"¿Porqué habría de molestarme? Ahora tengo compañía." rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, pues okay... ¿Allí tienes algo de comer? Tengo hambre..." la chica se rascó la nuca, algo apenada.

El muchacho soltó una risa baja. "Bueno, podríamos ir allá y llamar al servicio del hotel para que nos traigan de comer."

"Mm... ¿No tienes algo como ramen? ¿O fresas con chocolate?"

"Hay ramen. Fresas... Creo. Y ani, nada de chocolate... A decir verdad, no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces."

"¡¿Qué?! Eso... Eso... ¡Eso es un pecado! ¡Y peor! ¡¿No amar el CHOCOLATE?! ¡Te reprendo!" Mae Jin exageraba. Su amor por los dulces había salido a la luz.

Donghae rió fuerte. "¡Te pareces a Eunhyuk! Sabes, una vez lloró porque no le dejaron comerse unos dulces, cuales, eventualmente, se los devolvieron y se los comió."

"¿Chincha?" la chica rió, y por ahí sigueron hablando.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento se dieron cuenta cuando sus manos se encontraron, se entrelazaron sus dedos, o que permanecieron así por el resto del camino.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh<em>... ¡Mucho mejor!"

Donghae alzó la vista de la tele a la muchacha que acababa de salir del baño. Ésta se secaba el cabello con una toalla, luego procediendo a colgarla sobre una silla y pasarse las manos para peinarse un poco. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca con letras en hangul en anaranjado, y shorts de básquet. Su vestido estaba secándose en la baranda del balcón.

"Y bien..." dijo ella, acercándosele. "¿Qué comeremos?"

"Pensé que habías dicho ramen." el chico parpadeó.

"Mm, pero pensé que querías probar las fresas con chocolate." ríó. "Bueno... Eso sí, ayúdame o no comes." fue hacia la parte de la cocina.

"Pues se nota que de dulce no tienes nada..." él murmuró divertido y la siguió. Se le colocó por detrás y miró sobre el hombro de la bailarina. "Y... ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

"Se supone que me ayudes al menos abriendo el sobrecito y echándolo ahí." señaló una olla mediana, en la cual estaba calentando agua.

Donghae hizo lo que le pidieron. Miró a la muchacha, para esperar futuras instrucciones, pero la chica ni caso le hacía.

"Amm... ¿_Mae_?"

"¿_Hmm_?"

"¿Hay algo más que deba hacer?"

"Nop."

"¿En serio?" la miró algo irritado. "¿Entonces me hicistes venir acá para nada?"

"Yep." sonrió burlonamente. "Sólo no quería que estuvieras holgazaneándo mientras yo trabajaba." Baeny fue al pequeño refrigerador y sacó un paquetito de fresas. "Hmm... Creo que nos las tendremos que comer así." suspiró.

Fishy rodó los ojos al escuchar el primer comentario. Luego se acordó que la muchacha había pedido chocolate para las fresas y algo lento, caminó hacia la sección de la cama.

"Amm, ¿Donghae-ah? Pensé que me ayudarías..."

"Ne, pues eso hago." el bailarín buscaba algo bajo una de las camas. "¡Ajá!" exclamó victoriosamente, aguantando una pequeña funda. "Aquí está. Los ahorros de dulce de Hyukkie."

_'¿Ahorros de dulce?'_ Mae Jin alzó una ceja. "¿Seguro que esto está bien? ¿Eunhyuk-ah no se enfadará?"

"No si le compro más, luego," Fishy se encogió de hombros. Metió su mano y logró encontrar un botecito grande de chocolate Nutella. "Aquí tienes."

Los ojos de la bailarina se iluminaron. Tomó el frasco y lo colocó al lado del paquetito de fresa. "El postre." dijo sonriente. Luego, miró hacia la sopa. "Oh, está lista."

Apagó la estufa y dejó la olla ahí en lo que preparaba las fresas. Donghae observaba callado como la chica delicadamente cogía una de las frutitas y se disponía a hundirlas en el chocolate. Después, las colocaba en un plato plano, cual metió en la nevera.

"¿Porqué las pusistes en el refrigerador?" preguntó él, curioso.

"Porque el chocolate duro sabe mejor." fue la contestación de la muchacha. Baeny luego observó sus dedos y notó cómo algunos estaban llenos de chocolate.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el Pescadito agarró su mano. Mae Jin lo miró a los ojos, asombrada y confundida. Donghae, sin romper la mirada, procedió a acercar la mano de ella a su boca. Envolvió uno de los dedos de la chica y procedió a lamer todo el chocolate que tenía.

La bailarina no sabía qué hacer. Su cara obviamente estaba colorada, y sus extremidades no le hacían caso a su cerebro; sus pies se encontraban paralizados, y sus manos tampoco querían cooperar. Al sentir el calor de la boca de él, sus piernas se estaban haciendo gelatina.

Mae Jin se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Sofocó un gemido de placer al notar la mirada tan seductora que tenía él mientras trabajaba.

Una vez le quitó todo el chocolate, Donghae retiró los dedos de su boca. Mae Jin retractó su mano y el chico habló. "Las cosas dulces... No son tan malas como pensé." aclaró su garganta, un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"A-Ah..." ¿Qué rayos dijo? El cerebro de ella aún se encontraba fuera de servicio.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Baeny optó por distraerse. "Amm... Ve a esperar en la sala."

"Ok." el peli-marrón se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar frente la tv.

La muchacha resopló, su cara aún algo roja, y procedió a servir la comida. Con ambos platos, se dirigió a donde el Pecesito y le entregó uno.

Sentándose al lado de él, dijo. "¡Itadakimasu!" sonrió y separó sus palillos.

Donghae rió al escucharla usando japonés. "Itadakimasu." Igualmente separó los palillos y revolvió el ramen un poco.

Estuvieron comiendo un rato, en silencio. Discretamente, se lanzaban miradas, de reojo. El otro nunca se daba cuenta y seguía viendo el programa.

Terminando su ramen, Donghae aclaró su garganta. "Y... ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Mae," el chico se acomodó en el sofá, quedando frente a ella. "No soy sordo. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos periodistas? ¿Y qué es eso?" la miró preocupadamente, señalando un moretón en el cuello de ella.

La bailarina bajó la mirada hacia su plato casi vacío. Le daba vueltas a los fideos, desanimadamente. "Bueno, eso..."

**||Flashback||**

_"¿Aún no llegamos?" Mae Jin miró al chico japonés, quien conducía._

_El muchacho rió, poniendo la señal y girando el volante del Lancer plateado hacia la derecha. "¿Cuántas veces has preguntado eso ya?"_

_"Amm... ¿6?"_

_"Añádele 6 veces más y eso es." sonrió de costado._

_La bailarina se ruborizó. "Miane. Sólo tengo curiosidad. Hace ratito que comimos y aún estoy intentando descifrar a dónde me llevas." dijo, cruzándose de brazos._

_"No te preocupes. Ya verás." Woohoo sonrió nuevamente, un brillo extraño en sus ojos._

_Luego de algunos minutos, el joven detuvo el carro en un llano. Sólo se veían las estrellas en el cielo y la ciudad a lo lejos._

_"Uh, Woohoo-ah, ¿en dónde estamos?" Baeny miraba a ambos lados, intentando encontrar algo que le pudiera indicar en qué sitio se encontraba._

_El chico no le contestó la pregunta. Repentinamente, se le acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello._

_Mae Jin se paralizó. "W-W-Woohoo-shii..."_

_"¿'Shii'? Vamos, nena, no tienes que ser tan formal..."_

'¿Nena?' _"Ah, c-chokio..." alejó al muchacho y lo miró a la cara. "¿Q-Qué crees que haces?"_

_"¿Cómo que 'qué hago'? Esto, pues." la agarró por la cintura y la trajo encima de él, disponiéndose a asaltarle el cuello otra vez._

_"Ah, ¡yah!" Esta vez, lo alejó con un poco de más fuerza. "Deja eso."_

_"¿Porqué? ¿No es eso lo que querías?"_

_"¡Pues no! Quería una cita normal, como quialquier otra chica."_

_"Pues no eres cualquier otra chica. Eres Park Mae Jin, y ya tuvistes tu cita normal. Ahora, me toca a mí." Woohoo los volteó, haciendo que ella quedara contra el asiento, y lo reclinó completamente, pillando a la muchacha._

_Baeny se retorcía, intentando zafarse. "¡Yah! ¡No quiero! ¡Quítate!"_

_"Lo siento mucho, Princesa. Es mi turno de divertirme." El muy descarado sonrió pícaro y, mientras sostenía las muñecas de ella con una mano, usó la otra para acariciarle el muslo._

_"¡No!" Mae Jin cerró los ojos fuertemente, retorciéndose. "¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes, maldito!"_

_"Y yo digo que no." Rió bajo y enganchó su boca otra vez al cuello de ella. La mordió fuertemente y Baeny soltó un grito de dolor. "Baja la voz."_

_Mae Jin estaba llorando, las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. "Entonces... Sólo me estabas usando. Sólo me querías para esto, ¿no?"_

_Woohoo detuvo sus acciones y alzó su cabeza para mirarla. Otorgándole lo que la chica una vez vio como una sonrisa sexy, cual ahora estaba llena de maldad, le dijo. "Claro que sí, linda. Justamente iba ese día al gym con mis amigos, para luego irnos a la disco a conseguirnos 'compañeras para la noche', cuando apareces tú. La decisión no fue difícil. Es decir, entre una prostituta y el cuerpo más deseado de Corea, se sabe quién será el ganador." rió. "Pero no te preocupes, preciosa. No has sido la primera chica a quien le pasa esto."_

_"Eres un bastardo. Espero que algún día pagues todo lo que has hecho." Mae Jin apretó los dientes._

_"Gracias. Já, já. Como quisiera que el Pescado fuera del agua pudiera vernos. No dudo que le dolería en el alma si me ve desgarrándole la ropa a su amada." Echó a reír fuertemente, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Por alguna razón, esto enfureció a la muchacha y luego de mirarlo con rabia, le escupió en la cara._

_De suerte, le cayó en los ojos. El chico la soltó y se echó hacia atrás, disgustado. "¡Ighh, maldita pu-!"_

_Baeny aprovechó el momento. Inmediatamente que sintió que la liberaron, alzó su rodilla e hizo que conectara con la pelvis del japonés. Este se cubrió el lugar con las manos luego del golpe, sintiendo como si la vida se le escapara. La bailarina abrió la puerta y le envió un puño a la cara, cual tiró al idiota fuera del auto._

_"Escogistes mal al meterte conmigo." Agarrando su cartera, la chica evitó pisar el cuerpo en el césped y se esfumó._

**||Fin Flashback||**

"...luego de eso, encontré la calle y me dejé llevar por ella. En pocos minutos, encontré la ciudad. Algunos paparazzis vieron mi vestuario todo 'inquieto', y de dos, salieron cuatro, y luego más y más... Al parecer, alguien me había escuchado gritar y fueron a averiguar." suspiró Mae Jin, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Pero, pues, esas cosas pasan... ¿Donghae-ah?"

Fishy tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos tapados por su cabello. Sus puños estaban tan apretados, que se habían tornado blancos. "Ese... _Maldito_..."

"¿Chico bonito...?" Baeny acercó su mano para tocarle el hombro, cuando el muchacho explotó.

"¡MALDITO!" Hae se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el plato volara y se rompiera al caer al suelo. "_¡No merece vivir!_ ¡LO ODIO! _¡AAH!_" le dio un puño a la pared, lo que hizo que se lastimara la mano.

"¡Donghae!" Baeny rápido se levantó y fue tras él. "¡Ya basta, te estás hiriendo!"

Fishy derramaba lágrimas de rabia. "¡No importa! ¡¿No entiendes que mataré a ese... ese...?! ¡ASH!" iba a golpear la pared nuevamente, cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás.

"Hae... Basta, por favor..." Se escuchaba la voz débil de la bailarina. "No te hieras..."

El muchacho se volteó y la envolvió en sus brazos. "Lo siento, Mae. Lo siento..." la mano aún le dolía, incluso sangraba, pero sólo registraba que estaba abrazando a la chica.

Mae Jin sollozó al escucharlo, y la represa estalló. Se aferró de la camisa del muchacho y lloró. Todo lo que venía aguantando se le vino encima de una misma vez y no pudo más.

Donghae la sostenía fuerte, llorando con ella. "¿Cómo... Cómo pude haber dejado que esto pasara? Si tan sólo yo hubiera insistido más, no..." sollozó. "Perdóname, Mae Jin."

La chica escondió la cabeza en el cuello de él y negó. "No te culpes, Donghae. No fue tu culpa, fue la mía..." miró hacia abajo, cuando notó la mano del chico. "¡Donghae, tu mano!" exclamó.

"¿Mm?" Fishy parpadeó. "Oh, kure, lo había olvidado..."

"Ash, eres un babbo," la muchacha se separó de él y buscó algo en el baño. Regresó con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y guió al chico al sofá. "Hay que desinfectarte..." sacó un aerosol y se lo roceó.

"¡_Ah, ah_! ¡Arde! ¡Arde!" se quejó él.

"Eres un bebé, chico bonito." la T'G48 rodó los ojos, para luego soplar la herida y disipar el ardor.

Donghae la miraba calladamente. "Mae... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?" dijo en una voz suave.

Baeny no esperaba esa pregunta. Igual, no alzó la mirada y contestó. "Siempre lo he tenido que ser. Un simple obstáculo no impedirá mi felicidad, ni la de Kang Ne." dicho esto, comenzó a bendarle la mano.

"Pero esto ya no es de Kang Ne, sino de ti. Tienes que aprender a compartir la carga. No te lo quedes todo para ti. Eso no es bueno, Mae-"

"Pero es necesario." lo dio una mirada significativa, y suspiró. "Terminé. Regresaré esto a donde va." con el botiquín, se levantó.

Donghae se levantó tras ella y la agarró por el brazo. "Mae." llamó, y ella se detuvo. La volteó hacia él y la miró a los ojos. "No te heriré más, lo prometo... Sólo..." suspiró. "Déjate proteger. Déjate querer, sentir, compartir... Aprende a dejar a los otros entrar." La miró a los ojos. "Entiendo que has tenido una vida dura, en la cual has tenido que crear esta barrera alrededor de tu corazón, pero... Desde el fondo del mío, te ruego que me dejes entrar, porque..."

"¿Porqu...?" la voz de Mae Jin iba desvaneciéndose. El bailarín se le acercaba cada vez un poco más, y por razones desconocidas a ella, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo hacia él.

Los parpados le pesaban a Donghae, estos cerrándose un poco más al notar la proximidad. "Mae Jin, yo te-"

"¡HAE-AH! ¡Hae-aaaaaaaaah!" se escuchó de la puerta. "¡Ábreme, por favor!"

Fishy y Baeny se separaron a la velocidad de la luz.

_'¡¿Esto es en serio?! Ash, Hyuk...'_ "¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó, Eunhyuk?"

"¡Que quiero que me abras! ¡Traje comida!"

"Y... ¡Ya voy!" el peli-marrón miró a la chica. Ésta estaba lidiando con los pedazos de vidrio del plato que él había roto. Viendo esto, acudió a ella y la ayudó a recogerlos. "Hyukkie está ahí. ¿Qué hacemos?" susurró.

"¿Cómo que 'qué hacemos'? Distraes al mono en lo que me esfumo de aquí. Es un plan simple." Mae Jin depositó los pedazos en el zafacón y buscó una bolsa. "Iré al balcón a empacar mi ropa. Lo enfocas en otra cosa y yo salgo calladamente por la puerta."

"Oh, pues genial. Pero te diré que veo un problemita. Uno solo..." el Suju sonrió burlón. "¡No sé mentir!"

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente y dijo. "Existe una primera vez para todo, chico bonito." le palmeó la espalda y corrió al balcón.

"¡Yah, no te...! ¡Ash!" Donghae se deshizo de cualquier 'evidencia' restante y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Una vez el Dancing Machine fuera revelado, dijo semi-molesto. "¡Pues ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que rentar otra habitación. ¿Qué hacías que tardaste tanto?"

"¿Y-Yo? Uhm, pues, nada... Ya sabes... ¡S-Soy un Fishy, y eso es lo que hago! N-Nadar..." rió nerviosamente.

Eunhyuk alzó una ceja. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tan raro. Juraría que Yesungie-hyung se apoderó de tu cuerpo, ahora mismo... Ah, sí. Aquí tienes tu comida." enseñó una cajita que traía consigo. "Te traje mariscos. Tu favorito." sonrió.

"Oh, comawo, Hyuk. Amm, no-no tengo mucha hambre, ahora mismo. Déjalos ahí. Me los comeré luego." Donghae le sonrió de vuelta, pensando en que aún no sabía como sacar a Mae Jin desapercibida.

"Hmm... Ok." el Mono se encogió de hombros. "Te los dejaré en la nevera." al abrir éste, se percató de algo. "Uh, ¿Donghae-ah?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es esto?" sacó el plato de fresas con chocolate del refrigerador y miró a su compañero con ojos entrecerrados.

Si fuera posible, el menor se puso más nervioso. "Ah... ¿Fresas?"

"Sí, sé que son fresas. Lo que me pregunto es qué hacen aquí. Odias las cosas dulces."

_'¡Agh! ¡Sabía que las cosas dulces me matarían algun día!'_ "Chokio... Esas son... Son para ti." fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

El rubio pareció creerle. "Oh. ¡Pues, gracias!" sonrió enormemente. "Luego desaparecerán. Ja, ja. Bueno, iré al baño. Fue una mala idea aceptar ese reto de comerme todo el Curry picante." hizo una mueca, poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen. "Estúpido Kangin-hyung..." murmuró y se fue.

Cuando escuchó la cerradura, Fishy corrió al balcón. "¡Mae! ¡Mae!" llamó en una voz no muy alta.

"Sheesh, pensé que nunca se iría." dijo Baeny, saliendo de atrás del sofá.

Hae miró al balcón, luego a la chica, otra vez al balcón, y finalmente a la chica. "¿Cómo...? Eh, olvídalo." agitó sus manos, como sin darle importancia, y fue donde ella. "¿Ya tienes todo?"

"Mm, ahora me voy." caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y cuidadosamente asomó su cabeza, verificando si el pasillo estaba vacío. "Bien, no hay moros en la costa." proclamó, volviendo al apartamento. "Bueno, Donghae-ah, sólo quiero agradecer-"

El chico no pudo más. Vio su oportunidad y la tomó, silenciando a la bailarina con un beso.

El bolso en la mano de ella fue completamente olvidado cuando Donghae comenzó a incrementar la pasión. Mae Jin se dejaba llevar, y eso era bueno para él.

La chica inmediatamente subió sus manos, como por impulso, y abrazó el cuello de él, él haciendo lo mismo con la cintura de ella. Las manos de Donghae acariciaban la espalda de ella en movimientos lentos y sensuales, cuales le estaban dando escalofríos a la muchacha.

Repentinamente, Mae Jin gimió, y abrió los ojos como platos al escucharse. El muchacho no parecía inquietarse. En cambio, sonrió contra los labios de la T'G48 y le mordió el inferior, haciéndola repetir la acción de gemir. Más confiado, Fishy comenzó a rozar su lengua contra el labio de ella, pidiendo entrar. Ella, algo asustada, le concedió su deseo y abrió su boca.

Rápidamente, el Pescadito comenzó a asaltar su boca. Su lengua jugaba enredándose con la de ella, y ninguno parecía darse cuenta de la falta de aire.

Mae Jin se encontraba fascinada y atemorizada. _¡Su corazón latía a millas!_ Siendo honesta, si comparaba este beso con el anterior entre ellos, preferiría este. Su primer beso con el chico fue bonito; mucha timidez y manos ansiosas, inseguras de estar haciendo lo debido. Sin embargo, este beso; seguridad y confianza, fuerza y dominancia, uno donde ambos parecían saber perfectamente lo que hacían...

_'Maldita sea, soy tan niña... Y estoy enamorada de este Pecesito.'_ logró admitirse a sí misma la muchacha. Abrazó mejor al chico, notando que ella se encontraba casi en puntillas para alcanzar su boca, y retractó su lengua para morderle el labio a él.

Donghae soltó un gruñido bajo, seguido por un quejido de placer. Cuando sintió un chocazo con su mano, se dio cuenta que había acorralado a la chica contra la puerta. Otorgándole una última mordida y chupada a los labios de ella, se separó, pues no quería llegar a hacer algo de lo que luego ambos se arrepentirían.

Con sus frentes apoyadas una de la otra, ambos jadeando, Fishy habló. "Mae, sé que esto te pueda ser algo confuso. Sólo te pido que me dejes explicar todo. Prometo que te diré la verdad, de una vez por todas."

Baeny se quedó callada. Luego de unos momentos, asintió. "Está bien." sonrió de costado.

Donghae sonrió. "Bien."

Mirándolo a los ojos, la muchacha tragó saliva, viéndolos llenos de un sentimiento muy grande. "Amm, pues... Nos vemos. Las chicas deben estar preocupadas por mi."

"Oh, cierto." el Suju se le despegó y ella abrió la puerta. "Hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana." la bailarina sonrió y salió. Cerrando la puerta, Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. _'Lo hice... ¡La besé de nuevo! ¡La hice sonreír! ¡ASSA!'_ rió suavemente, cuando se percató de cierto Mono en la parte de la cocina.

Eunhyuk estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder. Hae se puso nervioso de nuevo. "Uh, Hyuk, puedo explicarlo-"

"No digas mas..." alzó una mano, su cara igual. Sacudió su cabeza y dijo. "Y eso que eres virgen, ¿no?"

Colorado, Donghae exclamó. "¡Eunhyuk-ah!"

"¡No, no! ¡Sólo digo! ¡Un poco más y se lo hacías _ahí_!" el rubio rió fuerte. "¡Así se hace! Oh~, espera a que le cuente a Siwon, Shindong, Heechul, Kyuhyun..." enumeraba. "Es más, ¡a todo SuJu! ¡Será genial! _Espera_," De repente, Eunhyuk se detuvo. "Esto significa que... _¡¿Me estás cuerneando?!_"

Donghae suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara mientras Eunhyuk continuaba sollozando sobre esa gran, "¡Traición!" decía, de parte de su esposa.

_'Estaré escuchando sobre esto hasta la mañana...'_ gruñó en frustración y fue a buscar las fresas, a ver si eso calmaba a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 33<strong>

**Un MaeHae feliz, luego de tanto tiempo! Yay~!**

**Bueno, les dire que se me hara un poquito dificil subirles el proximo cap... Se me seca el cerebro ;w; pero algo me vendra a la mente, no se preocupen... Ah, y muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic~! Sigan asi! Los amo! :'D**

**Hasta luego ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	34. Chapter 34

**Whoo! Volvi! *O* Este capitulo... Me costo bastante para escribir e.e las ideas no me llegaban, aparte de que escrbia algo y no me gustaba como salia y blegh... -.- Si tienen alguna idea para la historia, diganme ;3**

**Anyways, disfrutenlo! ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: Showtime!<strong>

"Entonces... ¿En dónde es el último concierto?"

"En Seúl, claro. Cerraremos con broche de oro." Yesung sonrió de costado.

La vocalista T'G48 asintió. "Bien. Entiendo. _Ahh_, es bueno estar en casa~" suspiró contenta, pues ya estaban de vuelta en Corea. Luego, echó algo en una olla y vio como se derretía en el agua caliente.

"Eso es cierto pero... Uh, ¿se supone que le pusieras eso?"

"Eso decía en la receta."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ni siquiera la tienes contigo."

"¡Se me olvidó imprimirla, ¿ok?! Soy humana, por Dios." la chica se sonrojó.

"Eres bruja. No es lo mismo."

"¿Quisieras callarte, Miun? Sé lo que hago."

La Tortuga rodó los ojos. "_Ajá, claro_..." murmuró.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Yo? Nada." sonrió.

Doe Min lo miró feo y continuó preparando la comida. "Si sólo estarás aquí de crítico, vete."

"No puedo. Estarías haciendo esto sola."

"¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema para mí?"

"Bueno, no lo es, pero..." Yesung se sonrojó al no saber qué más decir. "A-Ash, ¡sólo acepta mi ayuda y cállate!"

Seuka rió. "Con calma, Miun. Se te explotará la cabeza." suspiró. "Pero no tengo opción. Baby y Baeny se encuentran con el chorro de locos en la sala."

"Que vean ánime no los hace locos. Los hace Otakus." corrigió el chico.

"_¡Equelecua!_" ella dijo, a lo que el muchacho parpadeó. "¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó él, y Seuka agitó una mano, como diciéndole que lo olvidara.

"¿Cómo _Mei-chan_ puede ser tan fría? Es decir, tiene novio y amigos. ¿No se supone que sea sociable?" Kangin preguntó, sentado en el sofá. Ryewook lo miró, e iba a contestar, pero la Chula le ganó.

"Acuérdate que _Mei_ ha tenido un pasado duro, Kanginnie."

"Las personas no cambian así de la noche a la mañana." añadió el malvado maknae, jugando en su PSP.

El Mapache miró a Kyuhyun e hizo una mueca. "Ay sí, el más cool, contestando sin estar prestando atención al programa. Uy."

"Sí estoy prestando atención, hyung. Se llama saber hacer dos cosas a la vez, pero tú nunca sabrías cómo hacerlo, ¿no es así?" sonrió pícaro, mirando al mayor por encima del juego.

Kangin sonrió con maldad. "Kyu, ¿acaso estás informado que Teukkie no está en cas-?"

"¡Llegué, chicos!" se escuchó la voz alegre del Ángel, quien entraba por la puerta, aguantando bolsas de compra.

"¡MIERDA!" el Appa de Suju se cruzó de brazos, todos sus planes echados a perder. Al verlo, Leeteuk parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, yendo a la cocina.

"Mira el lado positivo, hyung," Hyukkie le palmeó la espalda. "Siwon no está aquí para reprenderte." rió.

Kang Ne frunció el ceño. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está?" dijo, sosteniendo el libro que seguramente terminaría en tres días. Era una lectora rápida.

"Está filmando _King of Dramas_. Ha estado muy ocupado, últimamente." Sungmin dijo, rascándose la nuca.

Heechul rodó los ojos. "¿Podríamos volver al anime, por favor? Gracias."

Ryewook rió. "Por lo menos, _Mei-chan_ tiene a _Yamato-kun_. Él la ha ayudado mucho a cambiar." comentó acerca del programa, para que la Cinderella no se molestara.

"Él es... Tan hermoso." suspiró Mae Jin.

"Uh, ¿Baeny-ah?"

"¿Mm?"

"Es un personaje. No es real."

La bailarina se tapó los oídos. "_¡La! ¡La la la la! ¡No escucho nada~!_"

Shindong rió mientras Kang Ne rodaba los ojos. "Nunca lo verás, ¿sabes?" pasó una página de su libro.

"Digo lo mismo para ti sobre _Ryuuk_." Mae Jin entrecerró los ojos.

La menor cerró su lectura y apuntó a su prima con un dedo acusador. "¡Retira lo dicho!"

"¿Y si no lo hago?" desafió la otra muchacha. "Todos saben que los _Shinigamis_ no existen."

"Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué hay de _Shang_?"

"¿_Shang_?" repitió Baeny.

"_Shang_," afirmó Donghae. "Mi personaje en _Extravagant Challenge_. Todos decían que parecía un _Shinigami_ en aquella ropa... extravagante." rió un poco.

"Qué buen chiste." dijo Heechul con ironía. "Vamos a reírnos, chicos."

La sala se llenó de carcajadas falsas, haciendo que Donghae se hundiera en su asiento, cruzado de brazos. Al ver al Pecesito así, rieron de verdad.

Eunhyuk sonrió. _'Al fin las cosas regresan a la normalidad'._

Se acordó de otra cosa, y tocó a su mejor amigo en el brazo levemente. Cuando Donghae lo miró, el Mono hizo una seña con la cabeza, de ir a hablar afuera. Donghae asintió, y ambos se levantaron y se fueron a otro sitio.

Estando lo suficiente lejos para que el resto del grupo no los escuchara, Eunhyuk dijo. "Eeteuk llegó. ¿Le hablarás ahora?"

"No sé. Creo." Donghae suspiró, sobándose la cabeza. "Tal vez no sea el momento. Está ocupado con-"

"Hola, chicos." sonrió Leeteuk, llegando donde ellos.

"¡Hyung!" exclamó EunHae, uno sonriendo, el otro medio asustado.

El chico de los hoyuelos alzó una ceja. "Amm... ¿Ok? Sólo vine porque Heechul me dijo que Donghae tenía algo que decirme. Entonces," miró al peli-marrón mientras se colocaba las manos en las caderas. "¿Qué es, Hae-ah?"

El mencionado se paralizó. "Uh..."

"Yo me voy. _Peace_." Eunhyuk sonrió inocentemente y salió de la escena.

Donghae quería matar a su amigo, pero su enojo no podía ser demostrado, ya que su nerviosismo por quedarase solo con el líder era mayor. "Eh..."

"¿Es de grave importancia, dongsaeng?" la expresión de Teukkie se tornó preocupada. Incapaz de hablar aún, el menor sólo asintió su cabeza.

"Ok," el Ángel asintió. "Hablemos en mi habitación, entonces."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, se supone que esté listo<em>..." Seuka murmuró para sí misma, meneando la comida con un cucharón.

Yesung se irguió. "¿Chincha? Déjame ver."

"Ani, ani, ani," Doe Min negó con su cabeza. "Pruébalo, mejor."

El muchacho asintió vigorosamente, a lo que la chica tomó un poco con el cucharón y se lo acercó a la boca.

Mae Jin iba entrando a la cocina. "Oye, Min-ah, ¿no crees que-? ¡AAAH!"

El cucharón de madera salió volando de las manos de la líder y le dio a una olla que se encontraba en el fregadero. De esta, resonó un _'¡clang!'_ que alertó a los de la sala, quienes llegaron corriendo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"¡Hyung! ¡Noona! ¡¿Gwenchanha?!"

"Estamos bien. Estamos bien." la vocalista principal de T'G48 dijo, verificando que el utensilio no hubiera roto nada. "Miun, ¿sigues vivo?"

La Tortuga se encontraba congelado, con labios fruncidos, aún esperando probar la comida, y los ojos bien abiertos. Poco a poco, se compuso. "Ne..." miró a la bailarina y preguntó. "¿Pero porqué gritaste? Casi me sacas el corazón de sitio." rió, tocándose el pecho.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Baeny, quien se puso colorada y soltó una risa nerviosa. "Etto, es que..."

"¿Y bien?" apresuró Doe Min, una ceja arqueada.

"Ah, amm..." Mae Jin titubeo. Luego, fue donde la Nube, halándolo para susurrar en su oído. "¡_Yeyo, no lo hagas_!"

"¿_Hacer qué_? ¡_No he hecho nada_!" le susurró de vuelta.

"_No debes probar su comida_. ¡_Es terrible_!"

"¿_Saben que los estoy escuchando_, _cierto_?" vino la voz susurrante de la mayor.

"Y nosotros también." contestaron los demás en unísono.

Mae Jin y Yesung se ruborizaron, avergonzados. La chica de ojos café se alzó en puntillas. "_Sólo pretende que sabe bueno y estarás vivo_. _Suerte_." le susurró por última vez y corrió a Suju.

"Bueno, bueno," Doe Min se le acercó al muchacho, con otro cucharón limpio. "¿Vas a probar o no?"

El chico del cabello cereza se rascó la nuca. "Uh... No se si-" Doe Min no esperó aprobación. Al ver su oportunidad, le zumbó el cucharón a la boca y esperó su reacción. "Y bien... ¿Qué crees?" sonrió.

Super '48 miraba con espanto las diferentes expresiones de Yesung. El mismo chico no sabía ni qué hacer. Le parecía extraño el sabor de la comida. Algo sosa, algo amarga y luego... ¿agria? Fuera lo que fuera, no sabía bueno.

Al ver la cara esperanzada de ella, Yesung tragó, con bastante dificultad. La miró y, sonriendo de costado, le hizo una señal con el pulgar. "N... N..."

"No," Sonsi dijo, algo irritada. "No sabe bueno. Le dirás que sí por razones obvias, pero no sabe bueno." suspiró y giró hacia los demás. "¿Quién quiere Pizza?"

"¡Yo!" gritaron todos.

Kang Ne asintió, satisfecha. "Ok. Sungmin-ah, ¿me harías el favor de...?"

"Ya estoy en eso." sonrió el Conejito, su celular pegado a su oreja. La maknae le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio su agradecimiento.

Kyuhyun notó esto y se puso algo molesto. Aclaró su garganta y dijo. "Sonsi-ah, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?"

"¿Oh? Oh..." la chica asintió y se fue con él.

El resto del grupo los observó por un momento, antes de que Doe Min rompiera el silencio:

"¿Y porqué no te gustó?" miró a la Nube, quien sólo quería que la tierra lo tragara entero.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Donghae, ¿de qué es lo que me tienes que hablar?" El Pato miró a su dongsaeng, mientras tomaba asiento.<p>

El peli-marrón aclaró su garganta. "Ok, uhm... Antes que nada, ¿porqué sigues andando con eso?" Apuntó a una esquina de la habitación blanca, donde se encontraba el standee de Kang Sora en su traje de gala para su alfombra roja en Busan.

"A-Ah," el chico inmediatamente se ruborizó. "N-No es importante." sacudió la cabeza. "P-Pero no cambies el tema."

"Ok, pues... es sobre Mae Jin."

_Sigh._ "Donghae..."

El menor suspiró. "Por favor, no me vengas con la excusa de la compañía-"

"Pero sabes que no es una excusa," el Líder dijo con firmeza. "No están permitidas las relaciones-"

"-_'relaciones amorosas entre las estrellas Hallyu'_. Ok, entiendo eso. ¿Pero porqué? ¿No que todo el mundo tiene derechos? ¿Y si queremos amar, hyung? ¿Y si queremos sentir que esa persona también nos ama?"

"Donghae-shii..."

"No. Con todo el respeto, hyung... No haré lo que me pidas. No echaré a perder lo que tengo con ella por un capricho de la compañía," el Pecesito frunció el ceño. "Eeteuk-hyung, te he conocido por más de diez años. Sé que mi padre te dejó a cargo de mí, y agradezco tu incondicional cariño y afecto." la voz de Hae se puso nostálgica. "Pero durante todos estos años, he estado viviendo el sueño de Appa porque él no tuvo opirtunidad..." suspiró y miró al mayor a los ojos. "Ahora, te pido que me dejes perseguir el mío. ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir?"

Leeteuk observó al muchacho por varios instantes. Luego, sin palabra alguna, se levantó. Caminó hacia Donghae, y justo cuando le quedaba de frente... Le sonrió. "Ya era hora de que te comportaras como un hombre." Y con eso, lo abrazó.

Fishy estaba atónito. Lentamente, le correspondió al abrazo, pero aún seguía confundido. "Pero... ¿Wae...?"

El rubio se separó de él, la misma sonrisa en su rostro. "Necesitaba ver cuánto la querías y si eras lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por ella," explicó. "Hae, esto no será fácil. La compañía hará todo en su poder por fastidiarles la vida. Sólo espero que tú y Baeny sean fuertes."

"Lo sé." Donghae asintió. "Y lo somos, hyung. No te preocupes." sonrió.

"Kure, kure," Leeteuk dio su aprobación. "Supongo que le has dicho la verdad ya, ¿no?" Al mirar al menor, este se puso rojo y colocó una mano tras su cabeza, rascándose el cuello apenadamente. El Líder de Suju se pasó una mano por la cara. "Shisus, Hae..."

"Se lo iba a comentar pronto, Eeteuk-hyung..." defendió el bailarín. "Es que vine a aclarar el asunto contigo, primero."

"Hmm, araso. Ahora ve y habla todo con ella." el Ángel le abrió la puerta. "_Go_~"

"Ne," Donghae lentamente caminó hacia la salida. Una vez el Pecesito se fuera, Leeteuk se dirigió donde el standee de su esposa en _WGM_.

"Ah, Sora-shii, como te extraño..." suspiró y se quedó el silencio por un momento, poniéndose colorado. "...Parezco un loco, en serio." rió, colocando una mano en la cintura del cartón, sonriéndole al imaginar que era la verdadera chica.

De repente, Donghae apareció y le tiró una foto con su celular. "Aigoo, _cute_." sonrió y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

"¡DONGHAE!"

* * *

><p>Terminando lo que ya era su tercer pedazo, Sungmin se echó para atrás. "<em>Ahh<em>, ya me llené..." comentó a nadie en particular mientras los demás se llenaban la cara con la pizza.

"Mmh, Sonsi y Kyuhyun-ah no han vuelto," dijo la bailarina de T'G48 de momento, y el resto del grupo alzaron la vista.

"Eso es cierto." asintió el eterno maknae.

Heechul frunció el ceño. "Se fueron como hace 15 minutos y no han vuelto."

"Tal vez alguien debería buscarlos," sugirió el Dancing Machine.

"Yo voy." el chico rosado se levantó de su asiento, yendo rumbo a las habitaciones.

Por el pasillo, Sungmin escuchó ruidos extraños. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Lentamente, se iba acercando a donde provenían.

En cuestión de minutos, se encontró frente a la puerta del cuarto de cierto adicto al Starcraft.

_'No quisiera ser averiguado, pero...'_ con un poco de vergüenza, acercó su oído a la madera, intentando escuchar.

"Vamos, al menos, una vez." _Kyuhyun, de seguro..._

"¡Anio! ¿Eres loco? ¡No tocaré eso!" _¿Kang Ne?_

_'¿De qué rayos están hablando?'_ el chico afuera cuestionó, frunciendo su labio en forma de corazón en un puchero molesto.

"Dale, pero si sólo será una vez. Tócalo, al menos. No tienes que cogerlo."

"¡Que no quiero, te dije! ¡Es pequeño, feo y está cubierto de un líquido pegajoso!"

"Es asiático. ¿Qué esperabas?" se escuchó la risa del maknae.

Sungmin se puso blanco. La chica no podía estar hablando de lo que él pensaba. _'Omo, omo, omo, omo, ¡OMO!'_ el muchacho pensaba, y se separó de la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

Enfurecido, agarró la manija y tiró.

La puerta abrió y chocó contra la pared dentro del cuarto. El Conejito entró, casi botando humo por las orejas. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pues no quería ver la escena frente a él. "¡Ok, no lo soporto! ¡No dejaré que hagan esto! ¡Y menos aquí!"

Kyuhyun parpadeó. "Hyung..."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la menor, ladeando su cabeza un poco, curiosa.

Al escucharlos tan calmados, el rubio se enojó más. "¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Y con todos los demás allá!"

"¿Atrever a qué, Sungmin-hyung?"

"Ne. ¿Qué estamos haciendo que es tan malo?"

"¡Qué _'¿qué es tan...?'_! ¡Te diré qué es tan malo!" Abrió los ojos, pues ya no le daría importancia a lo que viera. Su dedo índice inmediatamente subió, apuntándolos. "Pues... ¿Huh?"

En la habitación del otro integrante de Super Junior, se encontraba este y la muchacha cerca de un tablillero. En dicho tablillero, estaba una pequeña cajita abierta. Kyuhyun se encontraba sosteniendo un pequeño gusanito de tierra.

Un _pequeño_, _feo_, y _pegajoso_ gusanito de tierra.

El dedo acosador de Sungmin parecía desinflarse. Su cara inmediatamente tomó el color de una manzana roja que había madurado a la perfección.

"Sungmin-ah... ¿Te encuentras bien?" La chica se le acercó, observándolo preocupadamente. Kyuhyun sólo arqueó una ceja. "Hyung, ¿qué creías que hacíamos?"

"Ah- Uhm- Etto- Eso..." se rascó el cuello nerviosamente. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado algo tan fuerte? Kang Ne no era ese tipo de mujer para estar haciendo esas barbaridades. Bueno, eso es lo que deducía él, claro... ¿Quién sabe si...?

No, no... Sungmin sacudió la cabeza. La rapera no era así. Eso era seguro.

Al verlo sacudir la cabeza, Sonsi estaba más extrañada. "Entonces, ¿no estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sí estoy bien," asintió, poniéndose aún más colorado. Vio que ninguno de los maknaes le quitaba la vista, y optó por cambiar el tema. "Y, ¿qué hay con el animalito ese?"

El cantante observó al gusanito en sus manos y dijo, algo sonriente, "Oh, ¿esto? Una fan me lo envió. Eso y una planta. También, dejó una nota en la que explicaba la razón por los gusanos. Aparentemente, ayudan a que la planta cresca y eso... Hay más en la cajita." señaló el objeto.

"Ah... Ok." de repente, se quedaron en silencio. Kyuhyun colocó al animalito en su caja, para escapar la tensión. Kang Ne sólo miraba alrededor, y Sungmin aclaraba su garganta un par de veces.

Finalmente, el mayor dijo, "_So_... ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Ya llegó la pizza." a lo que los otros dos asintieron y se fueron con él a comer.

* * *

><p>Luego de la comida, las chicas se preparaban para irse a su casa. Donghae logró alcanzar a Mae Jin antes de que se montara en el auto y dijo:<p>

"Necesitamos hablar."

La bailarina se acordó de la noche en el hotel de Tokyo. "A-Ah..." asintió un poco y fue a hablarlo con sus compañeras. Estas estuvieron de acuerdo, y se marcharon.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el muchacho, al ver el carro a la distancia.

"Les dije que tenía que hablar contigo y me dijeron que estaba bien. ¿Luego me subes a casa, por favor?"

"Ne," el chico rápido asintió su cabeza. Aclaró su garganta y miró al edificio en donde Super Junior vivía. Sus hermanos los estaban observando, y al notar que fueron vistos, pretendían hacer otras cosas innecesarias.

Donghae hizo una mueca y volteó hacia la chica. "¿Hablamos en otro lado?"

La chica de ojos café se dio cuenta de lo mismo que él. "Mm." Con eso, el bailarín le tomó la mano gentilmente, llevándosela.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el techo del condominio. Lo curioso del sitio era que allí se encontraban muchas plantas y flores. Demasiadas, por decirlo así. Se veían hermosas, sin embargo. Los diversos colores de las plantas en las mesas daban vida y alegría. El concreto se veía bonito, pétalos de flores regados por el suelo.

Mae Jin rió. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Daba vueltas, gestionando hacia los diferentes tipos de flora.

"ELFs," dijo el Pecesito, como si eso lo explicara todo. Sonriendo, caminó hacia un ramo de rosas. "Son de las pocas que hemos podido conservar. Nos mandan tantas, que la mayoría las tenemos que dejar en diferentes sitios. Hace poco, Siwon-hyung tuvo que dejar varios floreros en la SM," rió, tocando uno de los pétalos. "Lee Soo Man las usa de decoración, ahora."

La chica soltó otra carcajada. "Buenas ELFs," asintió, agachándose para tocar una florecilla bajo una de las mesas. La pequeña estaba algo torcida y sus hojas amarillentas. Parecía estar muriéndose.

"Esto no está bien..." murmuró para sí misma. Comenzó a investigar el problema, viendo si era que la planta tenía demasiada o poca luz, si le faltaba agua, y dedujo que era la primera opción; la plantita se encontraba debajo de la mesa, en una posición que la luz no le daba.

Actuando rapidito, la muchacha tomó la maseta de la plantita con gentileza, y la colocó sobre la pulida madera. Encontró un lápiz tirado en una esquina del techo, y lo usó a su beneficio. Con una de sus pulseras, ató a la plantita con el lápiz, enterrando este en la tierra. "Esto hará que pueda crecer derechita. Un poco más y... ¡Listo!" Baeny sonrió, echándose para atrás para ver mejor su trabajo. "¿Qué crees, chico bonito?"

Donghae parpadeó. "¿Mm? Ah, genial." sonrió levemente, pues había estado concentrándose en observarla a ella en vez de fijarse en lo que hacía. Girando un poco, añadió. "Sabes, siempre he dicho que las ELFs son como estas flores. Todas hermosas, de diferentes formas y colores, y especiales. La mayoría son plantas de sombra. Y a todas hay que cuidarlas bien, y darles agua para que sigan brindando lo mejor de ellas."

Mae Jin soltó una risa suave y bajita. "Pero esta plantita no es como las demás. Esta es una planta de sol, no de sombra. Si la escondes mucho, y no la dejas ver el sol, nadie podrá apreciar su belleza y color, y eventualmente, marchitará. La pobre flor..." frunció el ceño, acariciando una de las hojitas que aún estaban verdes.

Una mano se posó sobre la de ella, haciéndola tomar aire, de repente. Alzó la vista hacia el Pecesito, quien estaba frente a ella. Conectaron miradas, y él habló. "Tienes toda la razón, Mae. Perdóname por no haberla cuidado mejor..." dijo tristemente, no refiriéndose a la planta en la mesa.

La bailarina observó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. "No te preocupes. Por lo menos, se pudo rescatar antes de que fuera muy tarde." dijo suavemente, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.

Sin palabra alguna, el muchacho la abrazó. Estaba sumamente agradecido por tenerla de vuelta con él. Sintió como Mae Jin le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el cuello de ella. Su sonrisa se alargó, mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello. Esta era la chica indicada. La que pertenecía con él. Por siempre y para siempre. Ahora, solo tenía que demostrárselo.

"Cuidaré a esa flor como se debe, de hoy en adelante... Lo prometo." Los brazos de ella se aferraron a él con más fuerza, y Donghae supo que, por fin, ya todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, DIOS."<p>

"¡Shh! Como si fuera la primera vez que sales a un escenario."

"Lo sé, pero... Aigoo, esta vez, será distinto. Tengo ese presentimiento..."

"Sonsi, comiste algo que te cayó mal, antes de venir, ¿cierto?"

"Seuka-unnie, no bromees." la menor hizo un puchero. "Hablo en serio." Miró hacia abajo, notando un poco de sucio en su atuendo, y rápidamente sacudiéndolo.

La mayor rodó los ojos, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Ajá. Y esa cara de perro triste dice _'hablo en serio'_. Ok, muy bien." rió.

El Líder de Super Junior entró a la escena, con el cabello parado por delante. Acomodó mejor el micrófono en su oído y, vestido en su etiqueta blanca, les sonrió a ambas féminas. "¿Qué tal, chicas?"

"Muy bien. Y, ¡_Uff_, Oppa! ¡Te vez tan sexy!"

"Mal. Muy, muy, muy, muy mal."

Al Ángel se le subió el ego por el primer comentario. "Comawo, dongsaeng." sonrió, para luego mirar curioso a la menor de las dos. "¿Y porqué mal, Sonsi-ah?"

"No sé," la rapera suspiró, una mano en la barriga. "Algo me dice que el show de hoy no será igual a los anteriores... Hasta tengo dolor." gimió, apretándose el abdomen.

"Yah, últimamente andas teniendo malos presentimientos..." Doe Min hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Segura que no estás en tus días?"

"¡UNNIE!" Kang Ne gritó, llamando la atención de varia gente del staff. "¡_Estas cosas no se dicen frente a un chico_!" susurró, sus orejas coloradas. "¡Pero no! Sólo te digo lo que creo..."

Leeteuk rió, a pesar de estar un poco incómodo por el tema sacado. "En eso, tienes toda la razón, pero no te preocupes. Tú no serás quien tenga el ataque cardiaco." le palmeó la espalda y se fue caminando.

Doe Min inmediatamente captó. "Yah, Oppa, ¡dime qué planeas!" gritó tras él.

"¡Al menos, _yo_ no planeo nada!" respondió a la distancia, aún riendo.

"¡Ay, ajá! ¡Yah! ¿No es algo para Kang Sora o sí? ¡Vi el standee en tu cuarto!"

El muchacho de 30 años se sonrojó. Su cabeza roja contrastaba con su atuendo de una forma increíble. A decir más, el chico parecía una paleta de cereza...

"¡¿_Qué tienen todos hoy con Sora, eh_?!"

Doe Min sólo sonrió pícara y Kang Ne se olvidó de sus miedos, riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Donghae suspiró, verificando la hora. 15 minutos faltaban para la función y él teniendo un ataque de nervios como una niñita en el camerino.<p>

Ok, tal vez no como niñita, pero... Ash, ustedes me entienden.

El chico resistió las ganas de golpearse contra el espejo. Los maquillistas habían pasado mucho tiempo, y si se daba, estaría arruinando su ardúo trabajo. Colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando su reflección. "No estés nervioso. ¿Porqué rayos te pones nervioso _ahora_, de todos los conciertos en tu vida?"

"Tal vez, ¿porque es el más especial...?"

El bailarín brincó casi un pie en el aire. Volteándose rápidamente, encontró al Caballo de Suju apoyado en la puerta, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Siwon-hyung?"

El mayor caminó hacia él. "Ya era hora, ¿sabes?"

Donghae suspiró. "Soy algo lento en estas cosas. No tengo mucha experiencia."

"Mejor todavía," el religioso rió. "Significa que Baeny te enseñará mucho."

"Por cierto, ¿cuánta experiencia tiene ella en esto?" preguntó el Pecesito, intentando no sonar tan intrigado.

"Más que tú." Asintió. "Ha tenido... Al menos, cinco novios."

"Oh, ¿kure?" Ya se puso celoso.

Siwon soltó otra risa, alzando las manos. "No seas así. Tienes suerte de que sólo ha dado dos besos antes que tú llegaras."

"Mm, ok. Ok, ¡cambio de tema, por favor!" el menor sonrió algo irritado. ¿Acaso el Caballo había venido a ponerlo de malas? _Eish_...

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡_Eres igualito a ella_!"

Donghae alzó una ceja.

"_Saeng_ hizo eso mismo, cuando le dije sobre tus otras novias." explicó, sonriendo.

"Oh..." Fishy asintió e intentó no enseñar los dientes, de la felicidad. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que Baeny había estado celosa, también. Eso significaba que sentía algo por él. Dándose una palmada mentalmente, por esa victoria, Hae preguntó. "¿Y se te ofrece algo, Shiwon-shii?"

El otro Suju se encogió de hombros. "Sólo vine a felicitarte. Y a decirte que en cualquier cosa que necesiten, tienen mi apoyo. Ya sea por dificultades con la compañía o que Mae Jin te quisiera matar por haberte comido su pizza." rió.

Donghae se le unió, pero luego se puso serio. "¿En realidad crees que pueda pasar eso? Es decir, ella no me asesinaría por un pedazo de comida... ¿Cierto?"

Siwon hizo un gesto de 'yo no sé' con su rostro. "Hey, con Baeny y pizza, todo puede suceder."

Ambos rieron, y el bailarín se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan nervioso. El Caballo no sólo vino a darle su apoyo con su _todavía-algo-complicada_ relación con la chica T'G48, sino que a ayudarlo a aliviar la tensión. "Comawo, Siwi-hyung." Fishy esbozó una sonrisa y se le acercó al mayor, abrazándolo.

"No hay de qué, Hae." Siwon le regresó el abrazo, y luego de unos momentos, se separaron. "Bien, Teuk-hyung y los demás nos esperan. ¡_Vamo' al mambo_!" gritó en español, estrechando los brazos al cielo.

El Pecesito parpadeó. "Tipo... ¿Mwoh?"

"Lo siento," se sonrojó. "Es que Baeny anda hablando español, para practicar, con Seuka y Sonsi-shii y se me pega. Lo que dije es algo similar a _'Vayamos a la fiesta'_..."

Riendo, Donghae le palmeó la espalda. "No te preocupes, hyung. ¡_Y vayamo' al mambo_!" copió la acción del mayor hace unos instantes atrás, sus manos arriba. Su español era menos de perfecto, pero, ¿qué va? Siwon volvió a alzar los brazos, chocándole la palma a su hermanito, y salieron del camerino, el Caballo explicándole algo de la pronunciación.

* * *

><p>Todos finalmente juntos, las luces y el escenario listos, Leeteuk los llamó hacia él.<p>

"Ok, aquí todos. Ustedes también," dijo a las tres muchachas, quienes se les acercaron. Super '48 colocaron sus manos, unas encimas de las otras, y el Líder de Suju dirigió su grito tradicional antes de los conciertos. "Vamos. Uno, dos, tres-"

"¡_A ACABAR CON ELLOS_!" exclamaron todos, empujando sus manos hacia abajo y rompiendo el círculo; La función fue oficialmente comenzada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 34<strong>

**Animes mencionados: ****Suki-tte Ii na yo**** & ****Death Note**

**Wii, que creen? :3 yo no se ustedes, pero lo mas que me gusto fue lo del standee de Sora xD ay, yo y mi amor Teukso...**

**Perdonen si tanto MaeHae les esta hartando (a mi tambien, a decir verdad)... Estoy intentando ir pareja por pareja, y hacer sus historias una tras otra, de corrido. Ultimamente, se me ha estado haciendo dificil mezclar las escenas de las diferentes parejas. Lo siento :/**

_**Josekpoper, **_**gracias por tu review :3 y eso que mi fic te haya gustado tanto como para agregar a tus favoritos me puso "*O*" todo el dia xD asi que, gracias!**

**Intentare añadir mas escenas de comedia Super '48... No se, pero como que tanto romance me empalaga xD (y eso que soy chica)**

**PD: nadie se ha percatado que escribo terrible cuando no estoy haciendo la historia? O_o**

**Saranghae! Hasta el proximo capitulo! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey-o~! Aqui esta el cap. 35 ^^**

**PD: Perdonen los errores de los capitulos anteriores (me habia puesto a leer la historia completa y note varios) TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35: ¿Juegas dardos?<strong>

Doe Min miró a Yesung y entonó. _"Cuando no estás,_

Este hizo acompañamiento, **_"¡Cuando no estás!_**

**_"Aunque intento,_**

**_"¿Cómo podría continuar?"_** cantaron ambos. Bajaron sus micrófonos, mientras el piano sonaba por última vez, finalizando la canción.

Mientras el público aplaudía, Seuka sonrió. La Tortuga le tomó la mano y se inclinaron. Una vez enderezados, el chico dijo, "¡Hola, mi gente hermosa! ¿Cómo están?" Sus respuestas fueron gritos.

La T'G48 a su lado rió, y exclamó. "¡Seúl, ¿qué tal?! ¡Los extrañé!" hizo un corazón con sus brazos y todos los chicos en la audiencia se morían de felicidad.

Yesung la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Yah, haces sonar como si yo no los hubiera extrañado."

"Pues, no les demostraste eso." ella alzó una ceja.

La Nube la miró con ojos entrecerrados, luego cambiando la vista, "¡Oigan! ¡Los extrañé!" de la nada, comenzó a hacer uno de sus varios bailes, haciendo corazones con sus brazos mientras movía los pies. _"¡Sur Corea, saranghaeyo!"_

Doe Min rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras las ELFs gritaban. "Buena manera de finalizar, Romeo." le dio un pulgar arriba.

"¡Hey, chicos!" vino una voz tras ellos. "Como que se les olvidó que hay más cosas que hacer," la Chula comentó, cruzándose de brazos, con el resto de Super Junior tras él.

"O no... Iba a introducirlos, ahora, ¡lo juro!" defendió Yesung.

"Uh-huh. Yesungie, no es bueno mentirle a tu hyung." Heechul dijo.

Un coro de _"Ooh..."_s se escuchó en el escenario, a lo que la Tortuga sólo suspiró.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, los chicos habían realizado varias canciones, y llegó ese tiempo del show en el que comenzaban a juguetear.<p>

Sungmin se acercó a la pila de juguetes amontonados en el escenario. Desde peluches, hasta pistolas de aguas, hasta yo-yo's. A veces, él mismo se sorprendía con lo tan infantiles que eran en realidad. _'Eh, eso hace que Suju sea único.'_ pensó y sonrió, procediendo a agarrar un conejito de felpa rosado.

El rubio observó el animalito por varios momentos, debatiendo si ofrecerle el peluche a cierta persona.

Miró hacia Kyuhyun, donde divisó a dicho muchacho intentando que el Líder le diera un paseo a caballito. Luego, volteó a mirar a la rapera. Esta se encontraba soplando burbujas, a la vez que daba vueltas. Era una escena muy tierna, en su opinión.

Tomando aire, Sungmin sonrió un poco y se dirigió donde ella. No debía hacer esto demasiado íntimo o romántico; estaban en un concierto, frente a miles de sus fans. Aunque, en realidad, sería su único chance para obsequiarle algo, pues Kyuhyun parecía nunca despegársele a la muchacha.

De igual manera, caminó hacia ella.

Kang Ne remojó la pequeña paletita púrpura en el frasco verde, el líquido de las burbujas pegándose a la forma circular. La chica la sacó, y sopló suavemente, fabricando muchas burbujitas. "_Wah~"_ dijo, fascinada, y sonrió al ver que la rodeaban.

Poco a poco, vio como se iban explotando al chocar contra objetos sólidos. Su vista persiguió a una en particular, para verla desaparecer con un '¡pop!' en el rostro de alguien.

La peli-negra rió suavemente al ver a Sungmin mover la nariz en incomodidad. "Annyeong, Mickey-ah. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Hmm, 'Mickey-ah'... Va tiempo que no me llamaban así. Pensé que ya lo habían olvidado."

"Era ese o 'ratita'. ¿Cuál eliges?"

"Eh... Es que 'Mickey' me acuerda a Yoochun-shii." dijo el Conejito, rascándose la nuca al pensar en el miembro de JYJ. "Y ratita... No soy experimento, ¿sabes?"

Sonsi sonrió, divertida. "Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué tal si sólo te llamo 'Sungmin-ah'?"

"...Sólo llámame Sungmin. No tienes que usar el honorífico, ya que somos cercanos." el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

"Sungmin," asintió. "Ok, me gusta." Kang Ne le ofreció otra sonrisa. "Pero nunca contestastes mi pregunta."

"¿Oh? Oh, cierto. Ah, pues, yo vine a... A esto." tentativamente, Minnie extendió el brazo que tenía escondido tras su espalda, a ella, presentándole el muñequito. "S-Sé que no es mucho, pero quería que lo tuvieras."

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó la cara de la pequeña chica, al igual que un poco de rubor. Agarró el peluche con su mano libre, con mucho cuidado, como si fuera algo frágil. Alzando su mirada feliz para ver al joven, Sonsi habló. "Muchas gracias, Sungmin~. Me encanta, me encanta, ¡me encanta! _It's so FLUFFY!"_ exclamó, dándole un medio abrazo a su nuevo muñequito. "Es más, creo que así le llamaré: _FluffMin_."

Sungmin hizo una nota mental de comprarse un regalo para sí mismo, por tan buen trabajo realizado. "Qué bueno. Me alegro de que así sea. Espero que... _FluffMin_," soltó una risa. "Te haga muy feliz."

"_Yeah!_ Ya verás que lo hará~" asintió Kang Ne, sus ánimos sobrepasando la altura de la luna y las estrellas. "Y para demostrar mi gratitud, te presento a ti, Sungmin," la chica usó un mismo brazo para sostener el frasco y su nuevo conejito. Rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo. "¡Ta-da!" exclamó, sacando su mano. En ella se encontraba otro recipiente del líquido de hacer burbujas. "Sé que no es mucho..." se sonrojó, inconscientemente usando las mismas palabras de él. "P-Pero espero que te guste."

El chico rosado sintió ternura al ver lo tímida que se había puesto ella. Estaba balanceando su peso de pie en pie, y se negaba a fijar sus ojos en los de él.

Un rayito de esperanza hizo hogar en el pecho de Sungmin, quien sonrientemente, dijo. "Comawo, Kang Ne. Intentaré conservarlo," tomó el frasco de las manos de ella, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran los de ella por un momento. Esa acción sola les envió escalofríos a ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre ello.

"N-No hay de qué," la maknae esbozó otra sonrisa, re-abriendo las burbujas, esta vez, el rubio uniéndosele.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun observaba con atención el intercambio de su hyung y su novia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un momento, un tanto sospechoso. Se preguntaba a sí mismo el por qué el Conejito parecía estar un tanto apegado de la rapera.<p>

Tantas preguntas en su mente. Tantas sospechas e inseguridades...

Suspiró. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se le confesó a la chica, y aún no obtenía respuesta.

_'Aunque, en realidad, nunca le pedí respuesta...'_ el chico gruñó y se golpeó mentalmente. Se le acercó a las chicas del público y simplemente, sonrió. Estas gritaban de emoción. Algunas hasta lloraban.

Con amor, el malvado maknae observaba a las ELFs. Hubiera sido tan fácil enamorarse de una de ellas. Una de las millones de hermosas fans. Alguna _Gamer_, en específico.

Kyuhyun estrechó su mano y tocó varias de las de sus fans, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa, sin embargo, no era tan feliz como él la hacía parecer, pues su mente andaba en otro lugar.

_'Tan fácil me hubiera resultado enamorarme de una de ellas,'_ pensó. ¿Pero en dónde se encontraban sus sentimientos? Por allá, en la que estaba soplando burbujas con Sungmin.

Retractándose de la fila de ELFs, el chico echó un vistazo hacia la parejita en la distancia y frunció el ceño. No. Sonsi era _su_ novia, y de alguna manera la haría ver eso con claridad.

El maknae estaba en proceso de asentir para sí mismo, cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado, "Ah, ¿mwoh?"

"¡Yah! ¡Niñito malcriado! Tenemos que ir a camerinos." Kangin sonrió pícaro y se fue.

Kyuhyun rió divertidamente, distraído de sus previos pensamientos. "Hyung idiota," siguió al mayor con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok. Este sí."<p>

_¡Thúk!_

"Ah, le di al tres. Poquitos puntos. Buu..."

"¿Doe Min?"

La susodicha volteó con rapidez al escuchar su nombre. Su mano derecha voló frente a ella, como para protegerse, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Al ver a la persona, parpadeó. "Oh, Yesung," se tocó el pecho. "Sólo eras tú. Qué alivio."

Riendo, la muchacha hizo su camino hacia la tabla de dardos y los recogió. Volviendo a su puesto original, Doe Min apuntó, un ojo cerrado, y tiró el dardo.

_¡Thúk!,_ sonó nuevamente el objeto al encajar en la tabla.

La Nube no parecía afectado. "Fallaste."

"Sí, ya sé, Miun. Ya sé." la chica rodó los ojos e intentó de nuevo.

_¡Thúk!_ Otra falla. Yesung comenzó a ver esto como algo divertido.

Seuka se ruborizaba, tal vez de rabia o vergüenza. "¿Quieres callarte?"

"Si no he dicho nada," defendió él, alzando las manos.

"Ajá, claro. Tus gestos dicen más que mil palabras." Frunciendo el ceño, Doe Min lanzó su último dardo, sólo para que este chocara contra la pantalla que indicaba los puntos y cayera al piso.

Ahí, el cantante no pudo contenerse; su risa que siempre parecía pujada, saliéndosele.

Seuka enrojeció aún más. "Estúpido Miun."

"N-No," Yesung dijo entre risas, limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. "No lo tomes a mal, Brujita," rió. "No todos son buenos en esto."

"¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo tú, entonces." Seuka recogió los dardos y se los entregó, luego cruzándose de brazos para ver lo que él hacía.

La sonrisa aún brillando en sus ojos, el muchacho dijo, "Está bien." Suspiró, relajándose. No debía hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba. Era tiempo para impresionar.

Apuntó, y tiró los dardos consecutivamente.

_¡Thúk! ¡Thúk! ¡Thúk!_

"Ahí. ¿Feliz?"

Doe Min caminó rápidamente hacia la tabla. "¡T-Tres tiros al blanco! _¿Cómo rayos...?"_ murmuró la última parte para sí misma, inspeccionando todavía los dardos.

El joven aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué crees?"

Seuka frunció el ceño. "De ninguna manera. ¡Esto no se acaba aquí!"

Las esquinas de la boca de Yesung se levantaron un poco. Pues, claro. Doe Min no sería movida con sólo eso. Esta chica era algo más difícil para impresionar. A él le fascinaba eso de ella.

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si te enseño a tirar dardos? El hecho de que aprendas será más impresionante que lo que acabo de hacer," sonrió pícaro.

La T'G48 se tragó cualquier comentario grosero que le invadía la mente. En esos momentos, sólo quería ser buena en los dardos. Había sido humillada frente a él, de todas las personas. Eso era algo inaceptable de hacer frente a la persona que le gustaba-

_'Espera. ¿Qué?'_ Doe Min frunció el ceño. _'¿Y de dónde vino _eso_?'_ Gruñendo un poco, sacudió la cabeza. Los recuerdos de su primer beso con él le llegaron, y sentía cierto cosquilleo en la barriga.

"Doe Min-ah."

Era su voz. Esa gruesa y sensual voz que derretía a cualquier chica que tuviera el privilegio de deleitarse con ella al oírlos cantar una de sus populares canciones. Ese melodioso tono que la dejaba con los pelos de punta, especialmente en _Sorry, Sorry, Answer_. Tenía que admitírselo a sí misma: la primera vez que escuchó esa canción -gracias a los constantes recordatorios de _"Avanzar y escuchar la bendita canción, ya, por que está brutal"_, de parte de su mejor amiga- la voz del chico le dio escalofríos.

Doe Min se dio cuenta ahí, de que eso era simplemente _uno_ de los muchos atributos que le encantaban de él. _'Maldita sea...'_

Recordando que él aún la esperaba, dijo. "¿E-Eh?" Por San Siwon, ¿eso era lo único que podía salir de su boca? Qué vergonzoso...

Yesung sólo le ofreció una de sus extrañas sonrisas. "Con que espaciada, ¿eh? Rara," rió. "Ven acá. Te enseñaré rápido. Ya mismo tenemos que salir, de nuevo."

"Mm," Seuka se movió con prisa cerca de él. La Tortuga la volteó, pegándola de espaldas hacia él, y una de sus adorablemente pequeñas manos le trazó el brazo.

"Okay, sólo alzas tu mano así..." Sintió su aliento cerca. Doe Min intentaba mantener su respiración lo más calmada posible, pero era bastante difícil cuando un chico extremadamente lindo está susurrándole en el oído, su cálido aliento en su cabello y yendo a su colorada mejilla. "Y doblas la muñeca al tirar. Justo..." continuaba él, sin saber lo que le hacía. Guiando la mano de ella, lanzó el dardo. "¡Así! ¿Ves? Ahora, tú."

"Uh-huh..." Con una mano media temblorosa, Doe Min alzó el dardo. _'Ok, ok, sólo haz como te acaban de decir... Si acaso te acuerdas de algo, claro,'_ suspiró, concentrándose. Siguió los consejos de Yesung, y tiró.

_¡Thúk!_

"¡Acerté! ¡Le di justo al blanco!" se dijo más para sí misma que para él, sin poder creerlo.

"¡Lo lograste, Doe Min!"

El vocalista de Super Junior se alejó de ella, a lo que Seuka podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo disipándose, y rápidamente lo extrañaba. En un movimiento, el muchacho la volteó y en su rostro se vio la sonrisa más clara y radiante que ella jamás había visto. Su corazón se aceleró, y sonrió suavemente. "Ne. Eh, gracias por tu ayuda." dijo, bajito.

"No agradezcas. Eres tú la que es una excelente estudiante." con la misma sonrisa dibujada, Yesung la abrazó. Seuka se sorprendió que aún estaba consciente, a pesar de todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

"Y aquí tenemos a mis buenos y lindos dongsaengs, Kim Jong Woon, conocido como Yesung, y Lee Doe Min, conocida como Seuka." Llegó hacia ellos el Ángel de Suju, junto con un camarógrafo.

"Uh, annyeong." la única fémina habló algo incómoda, inclinándose al ser filmada. "Oppa," volteó al Pato, "¿Qué es...?"

"La grabación del DVD del Super Show 4," Yesung adivinaba, sus ojos algo entrecerrados. "¿Cierto, Teukkie-hyung?"

"Ne, correcto." Leeteuk sonrió, luego girando hacia la cámara. "Y, queridos espectadores, investigaremos qué estaban haciendo estos dos. Estén atentos."

"Wow. Sin duda, eres de _Star King_." la líder de T'G48 rodó los ojos, riendo. "Me encantaría quedarme aquí y seguir relajando con ustedes," se agachó un poco para quedar de la altura de la cámara y dijo, con una mano en el pecho. "Créanme que sí," Seuka enderezó. "Pero es hora de salir, de nuevo. Paz, chingus."

Mientras la muchacha salía de camerinos, ambos Sujus la observaban. Yesung estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando el Líder lo detuvo, con una risa. "Las chicas tendrán el escenario, ahora. Cubrirán por nosotros por par de minutos."

El menor asintió lentamente, su boca formando una "o", al entender. Soltando un aliento que no sabía que retenía, se acercó a la tabla donde estaba el dardo en el centro y lo removió. Leeteuk lo observó curiosamente, y dijo, "¿Estaban jugando a los dardos?"

"Mm." el Tortugo asintió, sonriendo levemente. "Jugamos un rato." Se encogió de hombros. "Ah, ¿quieres jugar?"

"Kure," el rubio con los hoyuelos aceptó, agarrando los dardos que le ofrecía la Nube. "Pero lo haré rápido. Pronto iré a maquillaje."

Estando de acuerdo, Yesung se hizo a un lado, y Leeteuk tiró. _"Yes!"_ el mayor sonrió enormemente, al ganar varios puntos.

Toñito alzó una ceja. No entendía la felicidad del Ángel. No dio nunca en el blanco.

"Ok, tu turno," la Omma de Suju le dio los dardos al otro chico. Sin embargo, antes de que el menor pudiera lanzar, uno de los maquillistas vino a buscar a Leeteuk. Suspirando, el chico se despidió, diciéndole a Yesung que aún así, esperaba escuchar el score de él, y se fue.

"Eh, ok. Prepárense para quedar boqui-abiertos." Sonrió pícaro hacia la cámara. Como siempre, el muchacho lanzó sus tres dardos con toda confianza.

Sin embargo, falló en darle al blanco, igual que su hyung.

Se quedó serio por varios instantes, sólo observando la tabla. ¿Acaso sólo era bueno en esto cuando Seuka estaba alrededor? Eish...

Aclarando su garganta, caminó para coger sus dardos y los colocó dentro del círculo central, sonriendo con picardía cuando la pantalla le indicó que tenía todos los puntos. Miró a la cámara, "Cuando hyung venga, díganle que ese fue mi score," con una guiñada, partió.

* * *

><p>Después de realizar un cover de <em>Teach me how to Plank<em>, las chicas se despidieron de las ELFs, diciéndoles que regresarían luego.

Sin embargo, Mae Jin fue indicada por el staff para quedarse allí. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

De repente, las luces bajaron de luminosidad, y las fans gritaron al ver el spotlight moviéndose...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 35<strong>

**Hasta el proximo! Dejen un review! ;)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, de nuevo! ^^ Me extrañaron? Si? No? No... Okay.**

**Meh, igual... Les dire que intentare contestar los reviews que me hagan. Siempre y cuando sean del ultimo capitulo publicado.~ ;) Por ejemplo:**

_**Tsuki Annie Kazami**_**: Llegue a mi casa un dia y verifique mi email, cuando veo que me dejaste TRES reviews! Te digo que me rei mucho, pues tus reacciones son similares a las de mi hermana. xD Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Espero que te continue gustando! :3 Y entiendo tu desespero de que el capitulo pasado haya sido "el ultimo q he subido", a mi tambien me gusta cuando hay mas capitulos listos, LOL~**

**Canciones usadas en el cap. anterior: ****_S.O.S_**** de ****_ABBA_****, y una breve referencia a ****_Teach Me How To Plank_**** de ****_Dominic "D-Trix" Sandoval_**** (LO AMO! YTF SON AJABDKJADBUD~ *w*)**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece... *llora***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36: Just Like Now<strong>

El eterno maknae hizo su camino hacia la banda, tomando asiento, un micrófono frente a él. Saludó a la bailarina con la mano, sonriendo. Ella saludó de vuelta, aún confundida.

La batería comenzó la canción, lentamente. Algunos acordes de la guitarra le acompañaron, y el público se volvió aún más loco.

Mae Jin se tapaba la boca con la mano. "_Oh, my_..." rió, sin poder creer lo que veía.

De backstage salía Donghae, vestido en pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul índigo de mangas largas (normalmente enrolladas hasta los codos, los primeros dos botones sueltos), y zapatos de vestir negros. Su cabello estaba peinado de manera que se levantaba como una ola en su frente.

En pocas palabras, se veía guapísimo.

Mae Jin escondió una sonrisa al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba. ¿O acaso era ella? Eh, ¿qué importaba? Se quedó parada, atentamente observándolo.

_"Love Love Love, Love Love Love,"_ El eterno maknae cantó, mientras Hae continuaba acercándose.

_"Love Love Love..._

El Pecesito alzó su micrófono, una vez frente a ella. _**"Va a estar bien,**_

_**"Va a ser inmediato.**_

_**"Al paso del tiempo, va a desaparecer.**_

_**"He estado viviendo con esa idea."**_

Donghae miró a Baeny a los ojos, dedicándole cada palabra que entonaba Ryewook, en su parte.

_"A veces, a causa de mi mal comportamiento,_

_"Te he herido._

_"Ahora poco a poco,_

_"Prometo que cambiaré."_

Tomándola de la mano, Fishy se le acercó más, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. A cambio, la muchacha posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Lo miraba mientras se mecían al suave ritmo de la música.

**_"Incluso en las noches frías,_**

**_"Incluso en las noches solitarias,_**

**_"Siempre estuviste ahí para mí._**

_"Pero, ¿dónde estás ahora?"_ Wookie cantó solo.

_"Tanto es así, que sólo puedo verte a tí._

_"Tanto es así, que sólo puedo amarte a tí._

_"Sólo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón,_

_"Corra hacia ti y respire por ti._

**_"Cuando me miras, cuando me amas,"_** cuando Donghae dijo _amas_, le dio énfasis, su voz saliendo un poco más fuerte. Al notar esto, el corazón de la bailarina se aceleró.

**_"No te cambiaría por ninguna cosa en este mundo._**

**_"Ahora, quédate en mis brazos así."_**

Donghae tomó aire mientras la guitarra sonaba, preparándose de nuevo. Luego, posó su frente contra la de ella, casi susurrando cuando le tocó bajar de tono. Observaba esos orbes de café que tanto amaba, mientras cantaba.

_**"Mantente siempre igual así, igual así,**_

_**"Y di que me amas, me amas así."**_

Mae Jin sonrió y asintió a las palabras de él en su mente. Le encantaba estar en sus brazos. Esos musculosos y gentiles brazos de Donghae que la hacían sentirse segura. Sentirse... _Amada._

El Fishy sonrió al cantar esto: **_"Siempre sonríe igual así, igual así,_**

**_"Y di que eres feliz, eres feliz así."_**

El eterno maknae los veía contento desde su silla con la banda. Esos dos... Se notaba que pertenecían juntos. Por eso, estuvo más que dispuesto cuando su hyung le pidió ayuda.

Esbozando otra sonrisa suave, continuó cantando.

_"Incluso en las noches frías,_

_"Incluso en las noches solitarias,_

_"Siempre estuviste ahí para mí._

_"Pero, ¿dónde estás ahora?_

_"Tanto es así, que sólo puedo verte a tí._

_"Tanto es así, que sólo puedo amarte a tí._

_"Sólo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón, _

_"Corra hacia ti y respire por ti."_

Hae despegó su frente de la de Baeny por lo que parecía una eternidad, habiendo estado perdido en su mirada. Levantando su micrófono hasta su boca, agradeció a Dios que no se le había olvidado la letra, y unió su voz.

_**"Cuando me miras, cuando me amas,**_

_**"No te cambiaría por ninguna cosa en este mundo.**_

_**"Ahora, quédate en mis brazos así."**_

_"A veces, cuando estoy triste..."_

"_No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí_," le susurró la chica a Fishy, sonrojada.

Donghae sonrió enormemente, "_Debía hacer lo mejor para mi mejor chica_," respondió igualmente en susurros, feliz de que era el turno de Ryewook de cantar y él tenía tiempo para respirar.

Mae Jin sonrió, y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su bailarín favorito. Suspiró, contenta. Esto era como un sueño. Apenas registraba la presencia de todos, pues para ella, en este momento sólo existían dos personas en el mundo: Donghae y ella.

_"A veces, cuando estoy cansado,_

_"A medida que caen mis lágrimas, pienso en ti, whoo~..."_

Donghae iba a explotar de felicidad. Esto... De esto era que todo se trataba. Todo su nerviosismo tras camerinos; todas esas charlas con el espejo; toda esa preparación y cuidado que había tenido. Sólo faltaba una cosa...

_"No fue sino ahora, que me he dado cuenta,_

_"Del amor que tú me has mostrado._

_"Ooh, ooh..."_ De repente, globos de miles de colores comenzaron a caer como lluvia en el escenario y sobre la audiencia. Las ELF los agarraban, emocionadas. Donghae volvió a cantar.

**_"Cuando me miras, cuando me amas,_**

**_"No te cambiaría por ninguna cosa en este mundo._**

**_"Ahora, quédate en mis brazos así."_**

La canción no finalizó, sin embargo. Continuó la melodía de la guitarra por un poco más, antes de que Fishy los detuviera.

"ELFs, les tengo una confesión," empezó, algo tímido al no saber cómo sus queridas fans iban a reaccionar. "Yo... Me he enamorado de alguien," asintió, a lo que muchas gritaron en protesta. "Y esa alguien es nada más y nada menos que esta chica que está aquí: Park Mae Jin." Se mordió el labio, mirando a la susodicha, para luego echar un vistazo a las ELF. "Por eso, he decidido pedirle... Que sea mi novia-" Ahí fue que el público se dividió en lloriqueos y créanlo o no, gritos felices, "-aquí, frente a todas ustedes. Lo siento, _my loves_. Pero prefiero decírselo a escondérselo. Saben que las amo como no se imaginan, y que siempre lo haré, pero," miró al suelo, ruborizado. "Esta chica se ha robado mi corazón, completamente."

Donghae aclaró su garganta, levantándo la cabeza nuevamente. "Con eso dicho..." tomó aire, calmándose mientras tomaba la mano de la T'G48. "Baeny-ah, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?"

La chica se sentía mareada. Tantas cosas a la vez; tantos sentimientos... Pero algo era seguro: _Amaba a ese Pecesito._

Sin palabra alguna, Mae Jin asintió su cabeza rápidamente. Mordiéndose el labio, abrazó a Donghae, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él. El muchacho rió, aliviado, y rodeó su figura con sus brazos. La audiencia gritó.

_"¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!"_ De alguna manera, alguien había empezado con eso, y poco a poco, la mayoría se le unió.

Los bailarines se sonrojaron ante semejante cosa. Alzando sus miradas, se sintieron aún más tímidos.

"¡Bésala y ya!" Ryewook exclamó, con Super Junior al lado. Al parecer, todos habían salido de camerinos.

Kang Ne contenía sus lágrimas, una que otra escapándosele. "Qué hermoso..."

"Sonsi, ¿estás llorando?" Doe Min parpadeó.

"N... _¡No!_ ¡Te-Tengo algo en los ojos!" La rapera respondió, haciendo puchero. Seuka sólo rió y continuó ovservando la escena con ternura. _'Bueno, Baeny... Si con él eres feliz...'_ sonrió.

Las ELFs se ponían impacientes, aún esperando el beso. _'Ash, no tengo el valor de hacerlo,'_ Donghae pensaba, preocupado. _'No sé si iré demasiado rápido para ell-'_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por completo cuando sintió algo cálido y suave tocar su mejilla. Por unos instantes, el calor se quedó ahí, pero luego comenzó a disiparse.

Al escuchar los gritos emocionados, se dio cuenta que la chica lo acababa de besar.

Mirándola, sorprendido, esta sólo se cruzó de brazos, "No vengas a decirme que no te gustó," decía colorada. "Te freiré si lo haces." Donghae sonrió como un niño pequeño, agarrándole la mano con más confianza.

Mientras Heechul escondía sus lágrimas, parado detrás de Siwon, Yesung se le acercó al eterno maknae sentado con la banda, "Llévanos a casa, Wook," le palmeó el hombro. Ryewook sonrió y alzó su micrófono, cantando por última vez mientras caminaba con su grupo.

_"Love Love Love, Love Love Love,_

_"Y ahora de nuevo, voy a..."_

Super '48 creó una fila. En orden: Donghae, Baeny, Seuka, Sonsi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Heechul, Yesung y Ryewook.

_"I'm gonna love you,_

_"Siempre, igual que ahora."_

Mientras la guitarra tocaba sus últimos acordes, el Líder de Suju dijo, "¡Este ha sido Super Junior y T'G48! ¡Es bueno estar en casa! _¡Saranghae!"_ exclamó, y todos formaron corazones con sus brazos. "Buenas noches," sonrió con ternura, mientras confeti conenzó a caer de los cielos.

Tomándose de manos, se inclinaron junto a su adorado _Océano Azul Zafiro Perlado_, sus fans; la canción finalizó.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 36<strong>

**Ok, se que es ridiculament corto, pero necesitaba darle enfasis! D: *le tiran tomates***

**Si no se han dado cuenta, les dire que la cancion que Fishy le dedico es la que compuso para el OST de su primer drama "It's Okay Daddy's Girl". Encaja tan perfectamente a la historia y es hermosa! ;w;**

**Recuerden dejar review! :D**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo largo a la vista! :D ...creo...**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37: Odio y Apoyo<strong>

_"Omg! Alguien aparte de mi fue al SS4 anoche? -DonghaeLover123"_

_"Ne! Me quede boba! Fishy es tan bello! -Forever15Fish"_

De repente, se topó con algo que decía: _Este comentario ha recibido demasiados votos negativos._ La curiosidad le ganó y presionó _Mostrar comentario_.

_"Oh plz.. Eza 'Baeny' no ce meréze estar cn el! Osea qieen ce cree qee és? Eza-"_ Insertar mala palabra aquí. _"-no m qitaara, a mí Hae! -MyFish4evah"_

_"Por Shisus, aprende a respetar las decisiones de tus idols. Es decir, ¿qué tipo de fan eres si no los dejas ser feliz? Hae se ve que la quiere mucho, y ella a él. En lo personal, me cae muy bien, y pienso que se ven bien juntos._

_PD: Aprende a escribir. Me sangran los ojos. -SUJUisLove"_

Eso último le provocó gracia, a lo que rió bajito. Suspiró, cerrando la laptop, y procedió a ir a la cocina.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de arriba, y tomó su taza de café, casualmente.

Mae Jin emergió del segundo piso, su cabello largo parado en todas direcciones. "_Mmh_... Buenos días."

"Buenos días," replicó la mayor de las chicas. "¿Dormiste bien?"

La bailarina se encogió de hombros, agarrando un moño y atando sus mechones de chocolate en una esmerada dona. "Se puede decir que sí," sonrió suavemente. "Yah, Min, ¿has estado despierta va mucho?"

"Ani, me levanté hace más de veinte minutos atrás," Seuka sacudió la cabeza un poco, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Qué harás?"

"Tostadas francesas. Quieres tres, ¿cierto?"

"Ne," Doe Min observaba a su mejor amiga sacando los ingredientes. Pensativa, comentó, "Yah, ¿puedes creer que ya se acabó el tour?"

"Mm, raro, ¿no?" Mae Jin dijo distraídamente, rompiendo los huevos en un plato hondo, dejando escurrir la yema y sacando las cáscaras que caían.

"Y qué manera de acabar. _Wow_."

Al escuchar eso, las orejas de la bailarina se encendieron en rojo. "_Uh-huh_..." mezcló los huevos con un tenedor.

Seuka se quedó callada por unos momentos. "Cualquier cosa, estoy aquí. Los apoyaré. Y le partiré la cara al pescado si te hiere. ¿Capisce?"

Baeny sonrió. Eso era un sí, en lenguaje Lee Doe Min. "Araso," se volteó, para sellar el trato. Entrelazaron sus meñiques, a la vez juntando sus pulgares. "Cópialo," dijo la mayor, sonriendo. Separando sus manos, abrieron sus palmas y las rozaron.

"Copiado," Mae Jin declaró, con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Min. Todo estará bien. Ya que Donghae se disculpó, me di cuenta que en realidad confío en él. Sé que no me decepcionará."

La líder asintió. "Esperemos que así sea."

Mientras la bailarina preparaba las tostadas, las mejores amigas se pusieron a chismosear y hablar de todo, como siempre. De una manera u otra, salió el extraño tema de los _FanFictions_...

"¡No! ¿En serio?"

"¡En serio! Tu pareja con Yesung se llama: YeKa," Baeny soltó una risita, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

Esta se encontraba intentando comprender todo. "¿_YeKa_? ¡Suena como algo que dices cuando vomitas!"

"¡Ja, ja! ¡Eso mismo pensé!" La cocinera dijo, sonriente, "Pero me acostumbré una vez seguí leyendo."

Doe Min alzó una ceja, "¿Seguistes leyendo?"

"_Of course!_ Estaba tan bueno ese fic... Lo tengo en mis favoritos~" Sirvió sus tostadas, y las de su amiga, y colocó los platos en la mesita. Dejó la comida de su prima en el microondas; la menor podía dormir hasta muy tarde. Su récord oficial fue hasta las 5:30pm. Aunque, era un día libre, así que sólo Dios sabe cuándo despertaría...

"_Pfft_, por favor. ¿Y cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la de Kang Ne?"

"¿Con quién? ¿Kyu o Minnie?"

"La ratita, sí."

"MiNe," los ojos de la bailarina brillaron. "Se pronuncia _mine_; 'mío', en inglés."

La mayor la miró con algo entre asombro y repugnancia, "Eres una enferma, 'Saeng. ¿Lo sabes?" dijo, y echó jarabe a su comida, luego cortándola en pedazos, cuidadosamente.

"Hey, por lo menos, no leo DoeJin," le sacó la lengua, a lo que su amiga parpadeó. "Así como escuchaste, Min. El mundo nos pone de pareja, y a Sonsi de nuestra hija."

"Maridas _forever!"_ Doe Min soltó una carcajada que salió bajita gracias a que tenía la boca llena, "Embuste."

"No es embuste," rió la chica de ojos café. "Y también existe el Park-cest: 'incesto de las primas Park'."

"En serio, ¿en dónde encuentras semejantes cosas?" Seuka cuestionó.

"Lo más probable, en el mismo sitio donde tú encuentras YeHae, EunHae, KyuMin, YeHyuk y YeWook..." Mae Jin dijo, ojeando a la mayor. Esta sólo se sonrojó. Sonriendo por su victoria, la bailarina optó por terminar de comer.

"Buenos días, _my girls!_ ¿Cómo se encuentran en este hermoso día?" dijo una extremadamente feliz Kang Ne, quien bajaba las escaleras.

"Pues, alguien se levantó en el lado correcto de la cama," comentó la líder, mirándola divertidamente.

"Yeah, prácticamente irradias luz. Deja eso, que me dejas ciega," Mae Jin se tapó los ojos, bromeando. Kang Ne le enseñó la lengua y sacó su comida del microondas, sentándose con las demás. "No sé. Es que, me siento contenta. Déjenme ser feliz."

"Como quieras."

"Sí, sí..."

Sonsi sonrió internamente. No les podía decir que estaba contenta que el tour se había acabado y no tenía que estar halándose las greñas al estar entre Sungmin y Kyuhyun... ¿Cierto?

La rapera suspiró. "Chicas..."

Las otras dos se miraron, antes de voltear a la menor, "¡Escúpelo!"

* * *

><p><em>Días después...<em>

Las T'G48's caminaron un rato por la ciudad. Iban a encontrarse con alguien en un sitio cerca de su propia calle.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Kang Ne, observando el nombre del lugar. Las letras _Café Rainbow_ estaban orgullosamente expuestas en la parte superior del edificio.

"Mm," asintió la chica de ojos miel. "Dijeron precisamente este lugar," dijo, mirando la nota en su mano. "Y que preguntáramos por la Srta. Im."

La bailarina soltó un sonido entre un bufido y risa. Al ver las miradas confusas de sus compañeras, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Entrando al Café, las tres vestidas en sus usuales disfraces, hicieron su camino hasta la barra.

"Ah, annyeong-hasseyo. Estoy buscando a Im-shii," Doe Min alzó su sombrero un poco, y bajó sus gafas hasta que se pudieran observar sus ojos.

El empleado asintió y le dijo algo a uno de sus compañeros, antes de salir de atrás de la barra.

Guiándolas hasta el 4to piso, el joven habló. "Me temo que hasta aquí me es permitido llevarlas. Las esperan en la mesa de la esquina, a la derecha. No serán molestadas, ya que esta área ha sido reservada. Ahora, con su permiso. Me retiro," hizo una venía, cual las muchachas le respondieron igual, y se marchó.

"Esto es algo extraño y tenebroso," comentó Sonsi, quitándose las gafas y aflojándose la bufanda rosa alrededor de su cuello. Su chaqueta mahón de mangas largas le estaba dando calor.

Sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, aunque una ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría.

Descartando su sombrero, Doe Min se arregló el cabello, sus manos peinando sus mechones de caramelo. "Yah, creo que ya nos merecemos un cambio de estilo de pelo. ¿No lo creen?"

"Claro. ¿Y qué tienes en mente?" Baeny colocó sus lentes _Foster Grants_ sobre su cabeza. Tocó uno de sus aretes, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el pelo enredado en él y procedió a desenredarlo.

"No sé. Tal vez me lo tiñe de negro," Seuka se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué crees tú, Sonsa?"

"Se vería bien, pero habría que ver si estuviera bien para el vídeo." razonó la menor.

"Cierto, cierto."

Caminaron por lo que parecía ser un pasillo eterno, cuando de repente vieron quienes las esperaban.

"¡Ya era hora!" Yoona exclamó.

"¡Sí! Ya pensábamos que no venían," rió Hyoyeon.

"¿_Srta. Im_, Yoon? ¿En serio?" Mae Jin cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sunny soltó una risita por el comentario. "Sabíamos que tú lo ibas a descifrar. Una nota misteriosa en su buzón necesitaba un emisor misterioso. Pero qué bueno que llegaron."

Doe Min sacudió la cabeza, "Están locas..." sonriendo, se acercó a la mesa, y las seis amigas se saludaron con abrazos. Eran así de cercanas.

Una vez todas se sentaron, Kang Ne habló. "¿Y porqué la reunión secreta, eh?"

Yoona tomó un sorbo de su frapé antes de contestar, "Bueno, pensamos que una sesión de chicas estaba en orden. Eso es, considerando todo lo que ha pasado y lo poco que nos hemos podido ver."

Las demás asintieron. A causa del SS4 tour, las Soshis y las T'G48s no habían podido reunirse a hablar. Con tanta entrevista y tanto verse entre actividades de la SM, las chicas se habían hecho unidas. Y mucho, se podría añadir. Eran prácticamente inseparables. Bueno, sin contar los interminables trabajos que debían realizar que las separaban, pero entienden el punto.

Baeny alzó una ceja. "Yah, ¿y las demás?"

"Taengoo, Fany y Seobaby están en el estudio de grabación; TaeTiSeo, obvio," Hyoyeon explicaba. "Ahm... Sooyoung y Yuri están en un photoshoot para la revista _1st Look_, y Jessica está en-"

_"Here I am!"_ llegó la Sargente Sica, tirando su bolso a un lado y desplomándose en el primer asiento que vio libre. "Miane por llegar tarde. Apenas salí de-"

"-Sus ensayos de _Legally Blonde_, el musical."

"Hyo, yo iba a decir eso." Jessica se quejó y tomó el refresco que le ofrecía el mesero, igualmente sacando el sorbeto de su envoltura.

"Lo sé, pero yo lo estaba diciendo, hasta que me interrumpiste." la Dancing Queen le sacó la lengua, a lo que Sica le tiró con la bolita de papel.

"Ya basta, chicas." Sunny intervino. "Ahora," miró a la bailarina de cabello castaño. "Cuéntanos."

Mae Jin se irguió, sus ojos bien abiertos. "¿Eh?"

"No te hagas la boba, Jinnie-ah," Yoona sonrió pícara. "Cuéntanos de tu relación con Hae. ¿Qué pasó después de que te pidió 'el sí'?"

Mientras las otras conversaban entusiasmadas sobre los acomtecimientos del último espectáculo de los chicos, Baeny rodó los ojos. "No ha pasado nada, ¿ok?"

El hablar en esa mesa cesó.

Jessica hizo un puchero, "¿Wae?"

"No nos hemos podido ver desde que se acabó la gira."

"Llevan casi una semana sin verse," Sonsi clarificó. "A causa de sus diferentes agendas."

La vocalista principal de T'G48 hizo una mueca. "No sé si la compañía les hace eso a propósito."

La Soshi con el cabello violeta suspiró, "Tío Sooman es bastante estricto con eso..."

"Por cierto, ¿qué les dijo la compañía sobre eso?" Hyoyeon preguntó, intrigada.

"Nada, en realidad. Aunque, Hye Eun-unnie nos llamó y me regañó horriblemente..." Mae Jin se rascó el cuello. "Dijo que aún así, estaba intentando hacer que borraran todos los vídeos y que detuvieran todos los artículos en los que se encontrara 'MaeHae'."

"Chica, has comenzado una revolución," Yoona se echó para atrás en su silla mientras bebía su frapé. Mae Jin gruñó.

"Yo pienso que es lindo," dijo Jessica. "Donghae lucha por tener una relación contigo. Eso deja mucho que decir."

Las demás asintieron. Mae Jin se desesperaba, "¿Acaso sólo vinimos a discutir mi vida amorosa? ¿Qué tal les va con su vídeo?" Optó por cambiar el tema.

"Vamos bien. Nuestro MV de _I Got A Boy_ sale en año nuevo. Por ahora, sólo nos ocupamos con tirar los teasers," Yoona dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no te zafas de la conversación, Baeny."

Kang Ne rió. "Pase lo que pase, MaeHae tiene mi incondicional apoyo."

"Y el mío," Hyoyeon asintió.

"También el mío," sonrió la líder.

"Igual," dijeron Sica y Yoona, la última haciendo un peace.

"El mío lo tenían desde el principio. Y también lo tendrán no importa qué. Debe haber una manera de convencer al tío..." Sunny se cruzó de brazos, una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Ooh, una mente determinada," rió Doe Min. "Apruebo eso."

El grupo de chicas echó a reír, y Mae Jin se encontraba muy feliz. "Comawo, chicas."

"Ni lo menciones," sonrió la imagen de las Girls' Generation. "Ahora, ¡de compras!"

* * *

><p><em>"¿Cómo pudiste?"<em>

"Déjame explicarte-"

_"¡No! No. Por que no existe excusa válida para semejante truco. ¿Cómo rayos te atreviste? ¡La compañía nos va a cortar la cabeza a ambos! ¡Más a mí que a ti! Sólo espero que estés preparado para perder tu carrera. Esto no irá sin castigo."_

Los hombros de Donghae se dejaron caer mientras era regañado por su manager-nim. Sin embargo, su espíritu no sería alterado. "Lo sé, Hyung. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer."

_"¿Eso es lo que dirás en tu defensa, frente a Sooman-sunbaenim? Dios, Hae..."_ se escuchó un suspiro.

"Donghae-ah," Leeteuk llamó. "Dame el teléfono."

"¿Seguro? Prince-hyung está..."

"Eso no importa. Dámelo. Tú ve y descansa un poco, ¿ne?" sonrió el mayor, realizando su trabajo de Omma al cuidar de sus pequeños.

"Gracias, Teuk," Fishy sonrió suavemente y le otorgó su celular.

Recorriendo el condominio de Super Junior, el bailarín se sobó el cuello. Desde su pequeño 'acto de amor' hacia Baeny, las cosas se complicaron. Leeteuk no bromeaba con él cuando le había dicho que estuviera preparado para todo. Y eso es lo que planeaba hacer.

Pero... No estaba preparado cuando cierta persona le brincó encima.

"¡ATAQUE SORPRESAAAA!"

"¡AAAAAAH!"

Tirado al piso, Donghae gruñó. Se sintió un poco mareado al recibir el golpe. Una vez que el dolor disminuyó, parpadeó, viendo un lindo eterno maknae sonriéndole.

"Annyeong, Hae-hyung~" Ryewook dijo, radiante.

"Annyeong," respondió, confundido. "¿Qué haces, Wookie-ah?"

"Jugando," sonrió el menor, luego saliéndosele de encima al Pecesito y ayudándolo a levantarse. "Kangin-hyung está contando. Heechul-hyung, Sungmin-hyung y yo nos escondemos de él."

"¿Te escondes de él al brincarme encima?" Donghae rió.

La Jirafita se rascó el cuello, sonriendo. "Vi una oportunidad para asustarte y la tomé. Además, me gusta molestarlos al trepármeles. Debes saber eso, ya." se cruzó de brazos, sacándole la lengua.

"Eres un chiquillo irrespetuoso, ¿lo sabes?" Fishy le revolcó el pelo. "Vamos, debes ir a esconderte. Pronto llegará Kanginnie a buscarte."

Ryewook lo miró por un rato. "Necesitas distraerte de todo," declaró y tomó aire. "HYUNGS, _STOP!_ ¡DONGHAE VA A JUGAR, TAMBIÉN!"

El Pecesito apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que el menor estaba gritando, así que no se pudo tapar los oídos a tiempo. Sin embargo, hacia ellos venían los demás jugadores, con miradas que casi podían matar.

"Kim Ryewook, ¿estás seguro de que el más loco en nuestro grupo no eres tú?" Heechul lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

El Mapache tenía su meñique dentro de su oreja, un ojo cerrado. "Yah, con razón eres vocalista principal. Con la bocota que tienes..." dijo y logró destaparse el oído con un _¡pop!_.

Sungmin parpadeó. "Wookie-ah, ¿te acuerdas que hay más personas viviendo aquí, cierto?" Se refirió a los demás residentes del edificio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el menor dijo, "Les conviene levantarse temprano. Si no, envejecerán más rápido. ¿Por qué creen que Eeteuk-hyung es de los primeros despiertos?" Todos rieron.

Al aclarar todo, estuvieron de acuerdo a que Donghae tenía que encontrarlos, ya que fue el último en unirse al juego.

"...16...17...18...19...¡20!" el bailarín alzó la vista, "¡Listos o no, _aquí voy_!" salió en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

El primero que divisó fue a la Chula, quien no se había escondido muy bien. Una vez se dio cuenta de que Donghae lo había visto, arrancó a correr, su dongsaeng tras él.

"¡AY! ¡¿OTTOKKEEEEEEEEEE?!" Heechul casi lloraba, desesperadamente corriendo por los pasillos del condominio.

Entró en la habitación de Siwon, cerrando la puerta tras él y recostándose contra ella.

El Caballo de Suju levantó la vista de su lectura, sus ojos bien abiertos. Colocó su _Coca-Cola_ en la mesa de café y habló, "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Hyung?" Dobló su periódico. "¿O viniste para acompañarme a orar?"

Heechul hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Ni cerca. Necesito que me dejes quedarme aquí un rato."

"¿Están jugando?"

"Ne."

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte," sacudió la cabeza y resumió su lectura. El amante de los Gatos se quedó boqui-abierto.

"¡¿Te rehusas a ayudarme?!"

Siwon lo miró y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "No quisiera que lo vieras así, Hyung. Sólo pienso que no es bueno hacer trampa. Y eso es lo que estás haciendo; trampa."

Heechul rodó los ojos. "Por favor..."

De repente, del celular del religioso sonó una alarma. Siwon sonrió al ver la alerta. "Hora de rezar."

El mayor abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Mwoh? ¡¿Ahora?!"

El peli-negro no le hizo caso. En vez, se paró de su asiento y se movió al lugar del dormitorio, postrándose al lado de su cama. Juntó sus manos. _"Padre nuestro..."_

La puerta cerró. Heechul se había ido.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Siwon se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Tocó la puerta dos veces.

Una cabeza emergió de allí. "¿Ya se fue?"

"Ya se fueron," corrigió el Caballo.

Ryewook sonrió. "Gracias, Siwonnie-hyung."

El maniático de los gestos le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose. "No hay de qué, Wookie-shii. Ahora," hizo señas hacia la salida y el menor agitó su mano, antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p><em>"No los veo aún..."<em> murmuró Sungmin, examinando el pasillo.

"Relájate. Es mejor para nosotros." replicó Kangin, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

El otro lo miró, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Lo que digas, Hyung."

Estos dos se encontraban dentro de uno de los conductos de aire. Sí, un conducto de aire. Algo apretujados, para ser sinceros.

La Vaquita resopló, haciendo que uno de sus recién-vueltos-a-negros flequillos se alzara. "Kangin-ah, ¿no tienes calor?" lo miró.

El Appa de Suju parpadeó, como si ese pensamiento no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. "Ani, en verdad, no... ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes calor?"

Minnie negó con la cabeza, "Es que, no sé, de momento pensé en eso. Este es un lugar pequeño y estamos 'ensalchichados' aquí," rió leve.

"Ah, ¿con que incómodo? Deja ver," el Mapache se retorcía, buscando una posición en la que ambos estuvieran confortables.

_"Shh,"_ Sungmin repentinamente lo detuvo. Parecía estar escuchando algo, muy concentrado. Echó un vistazo al mayor y murmuró, _"Están ahí."_

Kangin dirigió su vista a debajo de ellos. Seguramente, allí estaban Donghae y Heechul, paseando por el pasillo.

"Increíble," refunfuñaba la Chula. "Estúpido Siwon."

El Pecesito se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "No seas mal perdedor, Hechullie."

"Tienes suerte que te permito hablarme así, Pez," entrecerró los ojos. "Considérate uno en un millón. Eres el único del grupo que puede hacerlo." se cruzó de brazos, y Donghae lo abrazó.

De repente, se escuchó el abrir de una puerta.

Hae se separó de Heechul y miró a la distancia, "Sonó allá. Por donde está el cuarto de Siwon."

"Pues, ve. Ya yo me eliminé, comoquiera," Suspiró, y Fishy se fue a investigar. Yéndose más al fondo, se deslizó contra una pared hasta el piso, y se sentó. "Y que sólo tenía que tocar aquí," miró tras él, observando la pared en donde el Pecesito había contado. _"...estúpido Siwon."_ Parecía ser lo único en su mente.

Inquieto, volvió a levantarse, haciendo su camino a una de las maquinitas de dulce al otro lado. Dejó la pared totalmente libre.

Arriba en los ductos de ventilación, Sungmin susurró al otro, _"Ahora es nuestro chance. Debemos bajar."_

Kangin asintió. _"Ok, ok. ¿Pero cómo le hacemos? ¿Yo bajo primero?"_

_"Ne, y luego, me ayudas a bajar y no matarme al caer,"_ al escuchar esto, el mayor rió.

Con cautela, el Mapache alzó la pequeña rejilla en el ducto, divisando el suelo. Aguantándose de los lados, comenzó a sacar sus pies.

Logró tocar el piso con ayuda de Sungmin, a quien le hizo señas de que empezara a bajar. El chico asintió.

Copiando las acciones del mayor, el Suju peli-negro descendió del conducto. _"Soy un Conejo ninja~"_ cantaba en susurros, mientras el otro muchacho le agarraba las piernas.

"Yah, te tengo. Suéltate."

Confiando en su hyung, Sungmin quitó las manos de las esquinas del ducto, siendo estabilizado en el suelo por Kangin. Sonrió al notarlo. "Wow, en realidad lo-"

"¡Yah! ¡Ustedes!"

Vieron a Heechul con una barra de chocolate blanco en una mano, la otra apuntándoles amenazadoramente.

"Hee, venimos en paz," el Appa alzó sus manos inocentemente.

El Gato entrecerró sus ojos y tomó aire. "¡DONGHAE! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN KANGINNIE Y SUNGMIN!" Luego de esto, se escucharon pasos a lo largo del pasillo.

"Traidor," grunó el Mapache.

Sonriendo pícaro, le replicó. "Venganza por lo que pasó en el _Grand Hyatt_."

Fishy apareció y al ver a los dos que aún no había atrapado, corrió hacia ellos.

Kangin y Sungmin gritaron, y comenzaron a correr. En una, el mayor de los dos vio que el Conejito no era lo suficientemente rápido, y que Donghae lo estaba alcanzando, y lo alzó, colocándolo sobre su hombro como un saco de papas.

Al ser cargado, Sungmin levantó la vista de la espalda de Young Woon y abrió los ojos como platos, gritando. La mano estrechada del bailarín se le acercaba cada vez más.

"¡Corre, Hyung!"

Kangin jadeaba mientras continuaba corriendo, "¡No eres exactamente una carga ligera, ¿sabes?!"

"¡¿Quién te manda?! ¡Ahora, corre, _Bestia_!" el chico rosado tenía la cara blanca, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando en realidad, era sólo Donghae.

Irritado y cansado, el Appa de Suju entrecerró los ojos. _'Oops...'_

Sonrió pícaro y tiró al Conejito por su hombro.

El muchacho podría creer que estaba volando, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente.

No preparado, Donghae también se sorprendió e intentó parar. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde, y el otro chico le cayó encima.

Gimiendo de dolor, el Pecesito apenas podía registrar los sonidos alrededor de él mientras Sungmin rodaba de sobre él: Kangin gritando en victoria, y Heechul muriendo de risa.

"Sus... Sus... ¡Sus _caras_! ¡OH, ME MUERO!" el Gato se encontraba tirado en el piso, aguantando su estómago. Su chocolate, intacto, yacía a su lado. "¡Me duele! ¡Malditas palomas, ustedes! ¡JA, JA, JAAAA!"

Por otro lado, Kangin celebraba, "_Oh, yeah!_ ¡Soy el Rey de las escondidas! ¡Primero en tocar!" Hizo varias poses, flexionando sus músculos y soltando su risa barítona.

"Hae... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimé mucho?" el otro chico volador le preguntó, sobándose su propia cabeza.

Donghae se apoyó en sus codos y ofreció una sonrisa suave. "Nada que no pueda manejar, Hyung. Gracias por preocuparte."

"Esto fue mejor de lo que esperé."

Todos voltearon a ver a Ryewook, quien salía de atrás de una planta. Luego de explicar que había tocado la pared ya hace veinte minutos (y arruinándole los sueños a Kangin), dijo, "Entonces, Sungminnie, te toca a ti."

El mencionado le sacó la lengua e iba a decir algo, cuando varias voces lo interrumpieron.

"Yah, ¿cómo se atreven a hacer esto sin nosotros?"

"Sí. ¿No que somos un grupo completo?"

"Bueno, tú llegaste a lo último..."

Kyuhyun miró a Eunhyuk irritablemente, y éste rió, "Sabes que sólo estoy jugando, Evil," le ofreció la mano, cosa que el menor rechazó al darle con su zapato, en vez.

Shindong rió, para luego volver a su pose de perrito triste. "Y repito: Yah, ¿cómo se atreven a hacer esto sin nosotros?"

Sungmin se levantó con ayuda de el malvado maknae, en lo que Eunhyuk hacía lo mismo con Donghae.

"Es cosa de aburrimiento, Shindongie." Siwon dijo, llegando a donde ellos. Al recibir miradas extrañas, confesó haber dejado que el eterno maknae se escondiera en su habitación. Heechul obviamente lo acusó (divertidamente, claro), y el resto de Suju rieron.

"_Uh-huh_... Gente herida, locos en el pasillo. Sip, estoy en el lugar correcto."

"¡Yesungie!" exclamaron los demás, saludando a su amigo quien desafortunadamente ya no vivía con ellos. Le dieron un avance en lo que ocurrió y el chico vestido todo _Y-Style_ asintió su cabeza.

Leeteuk salió de su habitación, "Ok, Hae, ya le hablé a..." De repente, vio diez pares de ojos sobre él. "Uh... ¿Me perdí de algo?" parpadeó.

_"¡Sandwich de Lídah!"_ proclamó Shindong, y todo Super Junior se abalanzó sobre el pobre Ángel. Incluso estando en el fondo y siendo aplastado, la Omma de Suju reía divertidamente.

Todos rieron con él, Donghae un poco más. Mirando a su alrededor, sonrió. Mientras tuviera el amor y apoyo de sus hermanos, todo saldría bien.

Repentinamente, a Leeteuk se le ocurrió algo, "Donghae, ¿yo no te había dicho que descansaras?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 37<strong>

**Yay! Al fin, un capitulo feliz! (Eso es lo que me dijo una amiga TT-TT) Les dire que no es el ultimo; aun tengo muchas, demasiadas ideas como para acabarlo aqui... -risa al estilo Kyuhyun(?)-, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero... Sera el ultimo por un tiempito, pues ya regrese a clases... asklhdflkjsadh! u.u Intentare publicarle los capitulos cuando pueda, pero por favor entiendan que tengo menos tiempo aun ;_;**

**Ya saben: Dejen muchos reviews! Quiero una avalancha de ellos!(?) OuO**

**Saranghae! Nos vemos!**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	38. Chapter 38

**Llegue! Y es fin de semana largooo! WOOT!(?) Hola, criaturitas del Señor! -ve elrubiusOMG demasiado- ... He aqui el proximo capitulo de este fanfic! :D Como ven/veran mas aajo, se titula "Peppero Day!", asi que la fecha es aqui exactamente el 11 de Noviembre... de 2012 xD Lo se, vamos por mas de la mitad del 2013 y no he alcanzado el dia de hoy.. No me culpen! D: pero como veran, este fic es como desde el 2011-2013 mas o menos... Just saying xD**

**Que disfruteeeeeen~ ^^**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38: Peppero Day!<strong>

Una semana y dos días. Ese era el tiempo que Mae Jin no había visto a su novio.

Observándola bien, la chica se negaba a mostrarlo, pero Doe Min podía verlo claramente. La manera que ya no dejaba sus platos de comida completamente vacíos, o que ahora, iba a 'dormir' aún más temprano, y siempre se quedaba despierta, para luego levantarse a las cino o seis de la mañana.

Lentamente, el no ver al Pecesito la mataba por dentro. Sobre todo, en este día tan especial. Por eso, la líder del grupo femenino decidió hacer algo al respecto.

La línea sonó dos veces. _"¿Yovuseul?"_

Doe Min tragó saliva. "Amm, ¿Yesung? Llamaba porque necesito un favor tuyo."

_"Hola, ¿qué tal, Brujita? ¿Cómo estás? Oh, me alegro. ¿Yo? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar,"_ burlaba él, y ella rodó los ojos.

"Sí, sí, sí. Eso," sonrió. "Mira, necesito que me ayudes en algo."

_"Ok, dímelo."_

"Es que..." Seuka miró a las primas Park quienes veían películas, y se fue a un lugar privado a hablar.

Luego de varios minutos, enganchó y fue a donde sus amigas. "Chicas, alístense."

"¿Mwoh? ¿Tenemos algo en la agenda?" Baeny parpadeó, y Sonsi esperaba respuestas, curiosa.

"Ani, pero tendremos visitas. Así que," aplaudió dos veces. "Derechitas a bañarse. Vayan." Cuando las otras dos comenzaron a subir lentamente, murmurando que eso era muy poquita información, entre sí, la mayor agarró una escoba, persiguiéndolas con esta hasta que entraran a sus respectivos baños.

* * *

><p>Hora y media después, las muchachas se encontraban refrescadas y buscando qué hacer en lo que llegaban las misteriosas visitas (Doe Min no les quería decir nada).<p>

Mae Jin estaba escuchando música, sus headphones vibrando por el bajo y asintiendo su cabeza al ritmo. Sentada en el largo sofá rojo, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre sus skinny jeans negros. _"Walk this way! Talk this way~ Walk this way! Talk a-this way, and just gimme a KISS!"_ **(1)**

Doe Min se tapó el oído derecho, "Yah, Popgal incontrolable, trata de rockear en un tono más bajo. O al menos, mantenerte en tono." hizo una mueca.

"No estaba fuera de tono," la otra chica respondió, deslizando sus audífonos hasta que reposaran su cuello. "Además, Steven Tyler no era conocido por mantenerse _en tono_." Sonrió enormemente, antes de regresar a su mundo musical.

La mayor rodó sus ojos miel y escondió una sonrisa, yéndose a preparar los refrescos para sus visitas.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon de las escaleras, y pronto una pequeña figura hizo su camino hacia la sala. Tenía dos almohadas atadas con sogas a su cuerpo, gafas de natación, guantes de cocina, y un casco de construcción puesto que había sacado de quién sabe donde. "¡Baeny, Baeny, BAENY!"

"¡Sonsa, Sonsa, SONSA!" Copió la manera de llamarla, burlonamente.

Su prima la miró mal, antes de que toda su alegría regresara. "¡Tengo algo que mostrarte!"

"¿Qué es?" Mae Jin guardó su reproductor de música. Habían demasiadas interrupciones como para escuchar un poco de 80's, tranquilamente.

"¡Es una manera divertida de destrozar par de cosas en la casa!"

Arqueando una ceja, la mayor de las Park habló. "Kang Ne-ah, ¿en verdad piensas que yo haría algo tan estúpido y peligroso luego de bañarme, y justo antes de que lleguen las importantes visitas de Min?" Estuvo seria por unos momentos. "¡Hagámoslo!" sonrió y le chocó la mano a Sonsi, antes de que ambas corrieran escaleras arriba.

Una vez en el segundo piso, Mae Jin se frotó las manos al ver lo que tenía la rapera preparado. Con lo que parecía una bandeja gigantesca, Kang Ne se posicionó en el primer escalón.

"Uh, ¿Sonsi?"

"¿Ne?"

"¿Esto es seguro?"

"Croom, ¿cómo crees que estaríamos haciendo esto si no fuera seguro?"

Ambas se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas.

De abajo, se escuchó: "¡Estén listas! ¡Llegarán pronto!"

"¡Sí, ajá!" Baeny replicó. "Vamos ahora, antes de que se dé cuenta."

"¡Mm!" Asintió la menor, antes de halar un cordón, haciendo que aparentemente de la nada salieran colchas y cubrieran las manillas de la escalera.

La bailarina principal parpadeó. "Wow. Eres muy meticulosa," decía mientras se sentaba tras la rapera en la bandeja.

"Oh," sonrió, para luego ajustar sus gafas. "Aguántate, unnie. ¡Por que, aquí vamos!"

El timbre de la casa sonó, y la líder rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta.

Una vez lo hizo, sonrió enormemente al ver a los once Sujus frente a ella. "Chicos, qué genial que hayan podido-"

"¡APÁRTENSEEEEEEEEEE!"

Con brincos, los muchachos se movían del lugar. El resto del grupo no tuvo suerte, sin embargo. Las dos torbellinos se los habían llevado enredados a todos.

Entre una montaña de cuerpos heridos y quejidos de dolor, se escuchó, "_So_, ¿qué hay de nuevo, chicos?" Sonsi sonrió inocentemente.

* * *

><p>Sentados alrededor de la mesita de café, los grupos compartían sus diferentes historias y demás.<p>

"¿Y saben de la supuesta 'chica' que sale en nuestro vídeo de _SPY_?" dijo Eunhyuk, entre bocados de su Jjinmandu.

Las féminas lo miraban con interés. "¿Ajá?" Mae Jin le instó a continuar.

"Dicen," Leeteuk rió, siguiendo lo que dijo el Mono. "Dicen que las ELF han difundido un rumor de que es Ryewookkie." Todos echaron a reír, el mencionado igualmente tornándose rojo mientras reía.

"Oh, pues, qué movimientos tan sexys, Baby," pestañeó Doe Min, y estalló otra ronda de carcajadas.

"Hey, hey, chicos," Shindong sonrió, y el resto de los idols lo miraron, aún comiendo sus dumplings. "¿Qué tal si jugamos a...?" Sacó una cajita de pepero marca _Pocky_, y su sonrisa se alargó.

Con diferentes afirmaciones, el gordito ya no tan gordito tomó uno de los palillos y lo enseñó. "Bien. Entonces, primera pareja, MaeHae."

"¿H-Huh?"

"¡¿Mwoh?!"

"Así como lo escucharon," Siwon sonrió pícaro. "Como nuestra pareja oficial y verdadera, tienen el honor de ser los primeros."

"_Yeah-yeah!_ Así que, ¡ah-palih!" Heechul y Kangin empujaron a los chicos al frente, y estos no se atrevían a cruzar miradas.

"¡Oh, los tortolos!" sollozó Leeteuk, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

Riendo, Shindong les ofreció la galletita. Donghae la tomó, tentativamente, y la alzó hasta la vista de ambos. Mae Jin tragó saliva. "¿Lista?" él preguntó.

Asintiendo, la chica atrapó el otro extremo del pepero y posó sus manos en el pecho de él. Fishy la trajo un poco más cerca, antes de comenzar.

Los demás observaban con intriga. El dulce se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Cuando estaban a eso de 3 centímetros aparte, los ojos de Hae se cerraron. Pronto, podría degustar esos labios con sabor a cereza y...

_"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Perdí!"_

"¡AWWWN!" Se escuchó el eco la sala. La mayoría había estado esperando poder contemplar lo que habían presenciado Heechul y Siwon en el estudio.

Confundido, y un poco herido, Donghae miró a la muchacha. El pequeño pedazo de pepero colgaba de sus dientes.

"N-No puedo hacerlo." Baeny murmuró, colorada, y observando sus zapatos. El chico terminó la galleta calladamente.

Tratando de preservarle a la pobre chica un poco de vergüenza, el Caballo habló. "Ok, próxima pareja: Doe Min y Yesung-hyung."

"¿Y por qué nosotros?"

"¿De qué te quejas? Ah, ya sé. Te sientes amenazada por mi habilidad de ganarte en los juegos."

La líder podía haberle respondido al revivirle los recuerdos de sus competencias en las que ella le había dado palizas. La batalla de hockey de mesa... La vez que lo encerró en el baño (que fue más bien una broma, pero igual)... Y hasta cuando medían fuerzas en _Explorando el Cuerpo Humano_.

Sin embargo, esta vez se dejó vencer. "Sí, así es." Era mejor para ella. Así no tenía que admitir que sí quería besarlo.

El joven de las pantallas de cruces rodó los ojos y la haló hasta hacer que ella quedara parada frente a él. "Vamos, no seas cobarde. Es un juego."

Bueno, para él tal vez sólo era eso; un juego. Pero para ella (y para el resto, desconocidamente), se trataba de algo más.

Debía dejar de sobre-pensar las cosas, razonó. Si no había sentido nada hasta hace poco, debía ser algo pasajero... ¿Cierto?

Sin más, agarró el pepero de las manos de Shindong. "Lo que sea." dijo Seuka, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él sonrió pícaro, incluso cuando ella le metió el palillo en la boca, de mala gana.

A medida que se acercaban, un tinte rojo cubría las mejillas de ambos. Se miraban a los ojos, esperando una reacción del otro, pero ninguno parecía tener intenciones de perder.

En un momento, Seuka y Yesung se separaron. No quedaba nada del pepero. Ni un solo rastro.

"¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!"

El Tortugo ahogó el sonido que eran sus amigos y dijo, "Umm... Bien-Bien hecho." aún algo aturdido, aclaró su garganta y aflojó el cuello de su camisa. ¡Qué calor le había dado! Aunque... No se arrepentía de _nada_.

"Tú... Igual," logró resoplar la usualmente sensata cantante. Todavía estaba algo mareada, y sus labios hormigueaban por la electricidad del beso.

La electricidad que -ansiaba ella secretamente- él también estuviera sintiendo.

"¡_Wah_, en serio lo hicieron!" Kang Ne estaba boqui-abierta. "Ahora, van ganando..."

"No si hacemos algo al respecto," comentó Kyuhyun, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Volteó a mirar al chico que sostenía la cajita de galletas. "Sonsi y yo nos ofrecemos de voluntarios."

"Ella tiene boca y puede decidirlo, Kyu."

Las miradas se dirigieron a la Vaquita, quien había hablado. Sungmin abrió los ojos como platos al notarlo. _'¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?'_ pensó y se mordió el interior del labio. Shindong, Eunhyuk y las T'G48's comenzaron a preocuparse, siendo las únicas personas enteradas de lo que ocurría, en realidad.

El malvado maknae alzó una ceja. "...ok. Tienes razón, Hyung. Lo siento." Miró a su novia. "Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

"Amm, yo..." Genial. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaría bien- _¡BOOM!_ -le lanzan otra bomba.

Echando vistazos alrededor, observaba las expresiones expectantes de los otros.

_'¡No lo hagas!'_ parecía decirle Baeny con la mirada.

_'¡Habrán varios heridos!'_ Doe Min gestionó con sus ojos al Conejito de Suju, quien también esperaba respuesta.

"Kang Ne-ah, ¿qué ocurre?" Leeteuk preguntó, preocupado. La chica parecía palidecer aún más...

"_Uh_- ¡VOY A USAR EL BAÑO!" Corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a los integrantes de Super Junior perplejos. Estos giraron a mirar a las féminas, quien se miraron entre sí.

"Cuando tienes que ir, tienes que ir." Mae Jin se encogió de hombros, y Doe Min resistió golpearse la cara.

* * *

><p>"¿<em>Voy a usar el baño<em>?" Miraba el espejo con incredulidad. "Park Kang Ne, babbo-yah..."

Suspirando, la muchacha cogió un poco de agua con sus manos y se la echó en la cara. Alzó su vista hasta observar su reflección. "¿Por qué no les das respuestas y ya?" dejó escapar otro suspiro, antes de secarse la cara.

De ahí, comenzó a pensar en los chicos que la tenían halándose las greñas en frustración cada vez que se acordaba del asunto, y en cada cosa que le gustaba de ellos.

_Lee Sungmin..._ Era el primero que le había gustado. El chico super lindo y tierno, pero responsable y rudo, a la vez. Su color favorito era el rosado, y a menudo se burlaban de él por ello, pero el chico se redimía al bailar. Especialmente en esos solos tan sexys. _Sungmin sabe prender mucho más que lámparas, si entienden lo que digo_.

Sonsi se sonrojó al verse obligada a limpiarse la barbilla.

...Su voz era otro atributo que le gustaba. Y la manera en que se ruborizaba: sus mejillas como tomates, y sus inocentes ojos brillando con vergüenza. Sus labios estilo Elvis Presley- _¡Shisus!_ Como se quiso golpear con un bloque cuando él la besó y ella no respondió. Le encantaba, también, cuando sus labios acorazonados se estrechaban hasta revelar esa encantadora sonrisa. Su entendimiento, contando todas las circumstancias. El chico prefirió ocultar lo que sentía por ella a herir a su amigo. Eso decía mucho, pues no todos los hombres piensan así... La vez que la dejó ganar en el programa, pues no quería lastimarla, mucho menos físicamente.

Estaba ahí como su amigo, dándole detallitos como un simple peliuchito rosa, demostrándole que sus sentimientos seguían perteneciéndole a ella.

Kang Ne se rascó la nuca. Luego, se ñangotó, sus manos en su cabeza. "Ahh... ¿Porqué tienen que ser tan hermosos, los dos?" se quejaba, puchereando. Rió, de repente. Por lo que ella estaba pasando era la misma situación que seguramente pasaban todas las ELF. Pero en vez de tener que decidir entre quince, ella sólo debía decidir entre dos.

_'Así es, alivia la tensión,'_ pensó y se mordió el labio. Ahora...

_Cho Kyuhyun..._ Su novio falso, pero al igual, su segunda atracción. El chico malo, pero bueno, a la vez. Y no era malo, en realidad. Eso era sólo como lo veía el mundo, gracias a las bromas dirigidas a sus compañeros.

Su adicción de Starcraft era vista de diferentes puntos. A ella, por ejemplo, no le molestaba. _Hey_, ella era gamer también (últimamente andaba pegada con "_Amnesia_"), y entendía lo que era jugar para liberar algo de estrés... Otra cosa que le encantaba de el malvado maknae era su voz. Por San Siwon, era como un coro angelical. ¡La _mejor_ voz masculina que había escuchado en su existencia! Era tan sensual y varonil, y eso, que era de los más chiquillos. Su fetichismo por las travesuras era algo que ambos compartían. Es decir, ¿quién alguna vez no ha jugado una simple bromita en su vida?

Sonsi rió al recordar las veces que el chico actuaba como si tuviera más edad. Solía intentar hacerse ver mayor, simplemente para que los otros lo vieran no como 'el maknae', sino como un Suju hecho y derecho. También, el chico era un buen amigo. La escuchaba sin condición y dejaba que se desahogara con facilidad.

La rapera terminó sentándose en la alfombra verde, aún emergida en sus pensamientos. Reposando su cabeza contra la pared, murmuró. "¿Otto-_freakin'_-ke?"

Frunció el ceño. _'No, no. Levántate, Sonsi. No serás vencida por la tristeza, nunca más.'_ Decidió no pensar en eso mucho.

Se levantó, sacudió su ropa, tomó aire, y mirándose en el espejo, asintió. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia los demás, determinada a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente, unas dos horas pasaron desde que los chicos llegaron, y Shindong se levantó. "Kure, aquí me despido yo. Tengo una cita importante."<p>

"_Ooh_, ya se va con la prometida." Heechul movió sus cejas sugestivamente. El bailarín en cuestión se ajusto la chaqueta, su mirada una de suficiencia y su anillo de compromiso brillando en la luz.

Kangin soltó una risa baja. "Envíale saludos a Nari por mí."

"Cuídate, Shin." Entonó el grupo y el chico se despidió con la mano, saliendo por la puerta.

Mae Jin de repente se acordó de algo. "¡Ding-Dong-ah!" Fue tras él.

El muchacho estaba llegando a su auto, cuando escuchó el llamado de ella. "Oh, 'Jin. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Baeny no le prestó mucha atención al nuevo sobrenombre de parte de él y preguntó. "Ah... Es que, quisiera saber... ¿Cómo tú y tu prometida son tan fuertes, contando que su relación no es exactamente...permitida? Etto... S-Si no es muy personal, claro..."

Shindong sonrió. Si la usualmente extrovertida chica tartamudeaba, se trataba de algo que intentaba manejar con cuidado.

Miró su reloj-pulsera. Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo.

"Ok..." el rapero caminó hasta poder sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa. "Sólo lo somos," respondió, a lo que Mae Jin ladeó la cabeza en confusión. "¿_Huh_?"

Shindong rió. "Es simple, en verdad. Deben confiar el uno en el otro y siempre tener buena comunicación. Nari y yo fuimos más o menos aceptados, por que demostramos que absolutamente nada nos destruiría... La compañía tuvo que tragárselo."

"¿Pero qué hay de la prensa? ¿Y los fans?"

"La prensa siempre intentará meterles sisañas en la mente. A ambos. Algún día, puede que aparezca un rumor que él te esté pegando cuernos con otra. Al igual, que puede aparecer un artículo que diga que tú lo dejaste por que no tenía suficiente dinero para sarisfacer tus 'caprichos'."

La bailarina parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. "La prensa se inventa unas clases de historias..."

"Mm," el chico asintió. "Sobre los fans, será un poco más difícil. Sin embargo, las ELF son las mejores. Entenderán que sus idols merecen ser felices, también, aunque sea con otra persona. En fin, todo tipo de cosas malas se les interpondrán a ambos. La clave es mantenerse firmes. Y ya saben que tienen todo el apoyo de nosotros," sonrió.

Ella devolvió su acción. "Gracias, Shindongie."

"No hay problema, chiquilla." Le revolcó el cabello y se levantó, sonriendo. "Me voy. Nos vemos."

"¡Nos vemos!" Mae Jin agitó su mano en despedida y entró a la casa. Una carga enorme había sido alzada de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>Cuando el grupo ya estaba medio aburrido, Kangin tomó la iniciativa y fue a buscar algo, afuera.<p>

"¿Y a dónde va ese?" Doe Min preguntó.

Sungmin se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que vendría ya mismo..."

"¡TRAJE SOJU, PERRAS!" El Mapache declaró, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras equilibraba las seis botellas de arroz destilado en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 38<strong>

**1) ****_Walk This Way_**** de ****_Aerosmith & Run-D.M.C._**

**Ah, si se preguntan porque escribo ****_"pepero"_**** y otras veces ****_"peppero" _****es porque depende si estan diciendolo o es parte de las acciones... Una mejor explicacion: pepero=pe****_pp_****ero, coffee=co****_pp_****ee, F4= ****_ep ppo_****(?), heart=****_hato_****, amulet=amulet-****_uh_****. Entendieron? Tiene que ver con la pronunciacion correcta y la pronunciacion bien cute de ellos *O* ...Y me fui en mi viaje de nuevo. Lo siento, soy paciente de Coreanitis. Tengan compasion conmigo. _;**

**Y... Yeah... xD**

**_Review!_**** :D**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	39. Chapter 39

**... *busca una escoba para barrer tanto polvo***

**Si, es cierto! Estoy viva! (Creo, no estoy muy segura O.o) Y he vuelto con el capitulo que les debo desde hace UFF! x.x**

**Anyways, disfruten el cap. y los molesto despues :P**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39: 사랑해<strong>**!**

_"¡TRAJE SOJU, PERRAS!"_

Siwon hizo una mueca al escuchar la declaración. "Lenguaje, Hyung."

"Ah, miane. Perras y perr_os_." sonrió pícaro. Leeteuk rodó sus ojos, y lo ayudó con las bebidas, pues parecía que pronto terminarían rotas en el piso.

El Soju fue puesto en la mesa. "No es que me esté quejando -_bueno, sí me estoy quejando_-, pero... ¿Por qué?" Eunhyuk dijo, haciendo una mueca. No pensaba beber ni una sola gota de alcohol, cortesía de la promesa que hizo con Xiah Junsu.

"No celebramos el cierre del _SS4_ propiamente," explicó la Chula, trayendo los vasos. "Kanginnie, Hyung y yo pensamos que debíamos, al menos, compartir algunos traguitos."

"Pero Shindongie no está. ¿No creen que sería injusto?" Yeye preguntó, aún así agarrando uno de los envases ofrecidos.

"Ya le habíamos dicho." El Líder servía la bebida. "Aún así, decidió ir a festejar con su chica." sonrió.

Al no recibir más protestas, procedieron a pasarse los tragos. Eunhyuk lo hacía con una cara de disgusto. No sabía qué se iba a hacer, ahora. Todos se emborracharían, y él como un santito, completamente sobrio.

Ryewook parecía haberle leído la mente, pues se le acercó. "No te preocupes, Hyukkie-hyung. Acuérdate que soy bueno con la cerveza; no me embriago fácilmente." sonrió, y el Mono devolvió su acción, agradecido.

Tiempo después, la mayoría del grupo parecía necesitar ayuda mental. A tal punto, que se reían sin razón alguna, Kang Ne cantaba algo titulado _"Tinker Bell al rescate"_, y sus movimientos eran lentos. **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Doe Min POV<strong>

Los observaba desde mi silla reclinadora favorita. Mi vaso aún contenía Soju por la mitad, pues no tomaría más. En cambio a los locos frente a mí, yo sí sé mis límites.

"Y-Y cuando dije que prefería a Inuyasha sobre Vegeta, _¡no quise decirlo!_" Baeny lamentó en su estado de borrachera. Rodé mis ojos ante su acción, mientras la chiquilla le abrazó, también ebria. Los chicos alrededor de ambas intentaban calmarla, el alcohol igualmente haciendo su trabajo dentro de sus sistemas.

Suspiré, reposando mi cabeza en mi puño cerrado. Ya que Eunhyuk se marchó, y Ryewook se les unió al gallinero ese, no tenía compañía.

Bueno, siempre estaba Oppa... Pero actualmente se encontraba reposando en la habitación de huéspedes.

_'Lo más seguro, hablando con Sora por teléfono.'_ Solté un bufido.

"_Aww_, la chica ruda se -_¡hic!_- quedó solita~"

Reí involuntariamente al escuchar el arrullo. Cambiando mi vista del grupo a quien habló, pude divisar a Yesung acercándose a mí.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Miun?" En serio que no sabía qué podría estar buscando el otro loco este.

Se me quedó mirando por unos momentos, antes de hacer un puchero. "Ash, y yo que venía a ani-" se le escapó otro hipo. "-marte... Me voy."

Me mordí el labio. "Yah," le agarré el brazo. "No... No te vayas, ¿ne?" ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No iba a estar sola.

Además, quería estar un rato con él, borracho o no, pero él no necesita saber eso...

"Bueno... Ya que preguntaste de buena manera." Se sentó a mi lado, y sonreí.

"Bien," resoplé. "¿Y qué me cuentas?"

"Sabes..." comenzó tentativamente. Lo miré con atención. "¿Sabes cuál es el animal que come con la cola?"

_'El animal... Que come con... La cola...'_ Pues, eso era difícil. Estuve un buen momento analizando eso. Finalmente, me encogí de hombros. "No sé. ¿Cuál?" dije.

Una de sus sonrisas extrañas cruzó su rostro. "¡Todos!" exclamó, "¡Porque ni modo que se la quiten para comer!" con eso, se echó a reír. El vaso de Soju con el que cargaba temblaba mientras aplaudía y pisoteaba para dar énfasis.

Tenía que ser el chiste más bobo que jamás había escuchado, pero por alguna razón, comencé a reír. Y a reír. Y a reír. No sabía por qué; ni que hubiera sido tan gracioso...

"...Te ves bonita cuando sonríes."

_¿Qué?_

"Ah- wae- ¿oh?" Parpadeé par de veces, intentando registrar qué exactamente me había dicho. No puede ser lo que creo que escuché, ¿verdad?

Esbozó otra sonrisa y dijo. "¡_Psst_, Brujita!" Hizo señas con las manos. "Tengo un secretito -_¡hic!_- que contarte." se retorció en su asiento por un momento, luchando por acercarse a mí. Una vez que lo hizo, barrió mi cabello hacia atrás para poder tener acceso a mi oído.

_"Saranghae..."_ susurró.

Creo que el shock se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pues no me podía mover. No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. Estaba más que satisfecha con esa información. No, eso fue una subestimación. Me sentí feliz- ¡eufórica, incluso! Pero...

"Y-Yesung," suspiré, cerrando los ojos. "Estás b-_mmph..._" No pude decir más. En un solo movimiento, sus labios sellaron los míos.

Intenté no derretirme ante el contacto, pero, _my GOSH!_ ¿Qué esperan? ¡Es _Yesung_! Me di cuenta que si seguíamos así, pronto desarrollaría una adicción a él... Si ya no la tengo, claro.

Sentí cómo su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, e iba a permitirle entrar, cuando cierto sabor capturó mi atención.

_Soju. Cerveza. _Estaba_ ebrio_. Es decir, el Miun no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. _¡Podía estar besando una lámpara y no se daría cuenta!_

Rápidamente lo empujé lejos de mí, lágrimas inevitablemente llenando mis ojos. Los de él brillaron con un sentimiento al verme así. ¿Qué era eso, pena?

_'Ahora, me tiene pena. Genial.'_ "Deja de hacer tonterías." Fue lo que salió de mi boca, sin embargo, me rehusaba a llorar frente a él. Así que, hice lo que cualquier otra chica que le han roto el corazón hace: correr.

Subí las escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello. O mejor dicho, mi orgullo.

Llegué a una habitación -la primera que encontre, pues no resistiría tanto como había pensado-, tirando la puerta una vez entré. El Líder que ocupaba la cama se sobresaltó. "Te llamo luego, Sora." Colgó. Me hubiera reído si no estuviera en esta situación. "Seuka-dongsaeng," se levantó. "¿Qué pasó?"

Sin querer, se me escapó un sollozo. "¡Eeteuk-oppa!" Escondí mi cara en mis manos. En un latido, sentí como me recogía en un abrazo.

Podía sentir su mirada confusa sobre mi cabeza, aún así frotándome la espalda confortablemente y susurrando cosas para calmarme.

"Estoy aquí, saeng. _Shh..._" Nos guió hasta que estuvieramos sentados en el borde de la cama. Ya me había conformado con llorar silenciosamente. "Ahora, dime qué tienes." Me alejó para vernos directamente. Lo miré algo cansada, mis ojos rojos.

Tomé aire, antes de confesárselo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal<strong>

En algún punto del día, el Tortugo de Super Junior se durmió en uno de los sofás. El resto de los chicos, sin embargo, continuaron con su fiesta.

"Saben... ¿Saben lo que debemos hacer?" dijo Kangin arrastrando las palabras.

_"Ooh!_ ¡Yo sé, yo sé!" Brincando de su asiento (sorprendentemente no cayéndose) con su mano alzada, Sonsi sonrió. "¡Cantemos!"

"Pero... ¿Qué?" Heechul se tiró un gas, y no se tapó la boca. A su lado, Kyuhyun hizo una mueca y abanicó el aire frente a él.

Baeny soltó una risita, borracha. "¡La de la Sirenita!"

"¡Siwonnie primero~!" Sungmin dijo en tono cantarín y sonrió adorablemente, el alcohol sacándole el lado Aegyo King.

El grupo alzó las manos, uniéndosele a Heechul, quien comenzaba la canción. _"¡Tu-nu-nu-nín-tín, ti nun tín tín tun! ¡Tu-nu-nu-nín-tín, ti nun tín tún!"_

_"Tú crees que en otros lados las algas más verdes son. Y sueñas con ir arriba, ¡qué gran equivocación!"_ Siwon sacudió la cabeza, su vaso de Soju en mano.

Donghae saltó de su posición en el sofá. Posó una mano en el hombro del Caballo, _"¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación? ¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?"_

Automáticamente, la muchedumbre entonó. _"Bajo el mar, bajo el mar... ¡Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz!~ Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol, para variar."_

Kang Ne parecía estar bailando hula-hula. _"Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos, Bajo el mar~"_

Ryewook empezó a bailar de una manera que agitaba los brazos hacia al frente, estirados diagonalmente. De la forma que reía sin parar, se podría deducir que finalmente había caído preso de la locura que conllevaba el consumir alcohol.

"¡Oh, hagamos el Ryewookkie!" Kyuhyun copió al mayor, su lengua afuera en concentración.

Pronto, los muchachos igualmente bailaban como el eterno maknae. Chocaban entre sí, todos demasiado ebrios como para estabilizarse lo suficiente.

El Pescadito reía tanto, que le dolía el estómago. "¡Ow!" Más risa. "¡No-," carcajadas. "-puedo parar!" Terminó tirándose al piso, y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, para evitar que los demás locos no le pisotearan las áreas vitales. Mae Jin no lo vio, y tropezó con él cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

Apoyándose con los codos, se levantó hasta poder ver al chico. Cuando se miraron, parpadearon un par de veces y volvieron a echarse a reír. Quitando sus piernas de por encima de la espalda de él, Mae Jin dijo, "Lo siento, _Fishy~_" sonriendo.

Levantándose, Donghae la ayudó de vuelta en pie y se encogió de hombros. "_Don't worry, be happy_," sonrió hasta que sus ojos se hicieran dos medias lunas, y ella soltó otra risita.

_"¡Eres tan hermoso!"_ Habiendo proclamado eso, Baeny tiró sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y los tumbó nuevamente al suelo.

"¡_FanFiction_!" exclamó la Chula victoriosamente, su celular en alto. En la pantalla se encontraba una foto de los dos bailarines. Siwon soltó un "whoop!" de emoción.

Tras más locuras, algunas llamadas telefónicas de broma y paseos de caballito que Sonsi había logrado que el Mapache le diera, Leeteuk descendió. Y despidiéndose, se llevó al chorro de niños.

Suspiró. Él conduciría hoy, al parecer...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 39<strong>

**Ok! Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo medio agridulce, por ponerlo asi...**

**1) La cancion que dije que Sonsi estaba cantando "Tinkerbell al rescate" es una que invento mi prima, y es suuuuper graciosa~ Parecia estar borracha cuando, la hizo y de ahi es que saque la inspiracion xD**

**2013... Fue un año extraño para mi... Empezo mal, pero termino bien, fijense :3 Y se que es tarde (comicamente, en el ultimo dia de enero, lol) pero queria desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que papito Dios les otorgue muchas cosas buenas en este año :D gracias por apoyar mi pequeño fic, cuidense, los quiero mucho y hasta la proxima!~**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	40. Chapter 40

**VERANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOT! **

**Hola! :D Para quien se pregunte que porque se mando una notificacion de que le di update a la historia y despues buscaron y no habia nada, es porque FF me trolleo ;_; Ya habia intentado subir este cap, pero no se porque, no se pudo ASHGFLAJHGS *esperando que si se suba***

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40: So Bring It On<strong>

_El sonido de sus zapatos italianos caros hacía eco a través de los oscuros y huecos pasillos, rivalizando a los relámpagos y truenos de afuera. Ellas sabían que iba a venir. Él venía a buscarlas. Y, sin embargo, no podían hacer nada al respecto._

_Mientras la enorme pared se abría, las chicas permanecieron quietecitas. Los ojos de él parecían brillar, esa maligna sonrisa plantada firmemente en su rostro. Su mano inmediatamente fue disparada hacia la barra de control. Estaba más que listo para jugar con sus juguetes._

_Al llegar a dicha barra de control, el hombre tiró de ella hacia arriba, esperando que sus marionetas danzaran de acuerdo a como él quería. Lo que él no sabía era que sus marionetas, honestamente, se habían cansado de ser utilizadas._

_La música encajó rápidamente, las notas salvajes de la guitarra eléctrica pareciendo haberles dado vida al contenido en la casa de muñecas, las damas mencionadas surgiendo de los lugares donde habían sido arrojadas la noche anterior._

_A medida que el muchacho observaba, espantado por el repentino cambio, la pequeña, una muñeca con el pelo rubio en coletas pasó adelante. Los espeluznantes, y a la vez, brillantes ojos púrpura de ella parecían hipnotizarlo._

_"Haces tu mejor esfuerzo para borrar mi nombre... Tratas de controlarme, pero eso va a cambiar."_

_Otra, la más alta, hizo su camino hacia al frente. Parándose al lado de su amiga, ladeó su cabeza. Un poco de su cabellera de ébano tapó sus ojos, pero el hombre aún veía aquel hermoso morado._

_"Si miras más cerca, sabrás lo que quiero decir; Vas a ver a la niña convertirse en máquina~"_

_En ese momento, la tercera muñeca, una con eléctrico azul como color de cabello, se les había unido._

_"Te apretaré, incomodaré, congelaré..._

_"Te alarmaré, te desarmaré, encantaré..._

_"Te bloquearé, desbloquearé, asombraré..._

_"¿Quieres pelear? Pues lo haremos a mi manera." La peli-negra sonrió y agitó su mano enguantada._

_"So Bring It On! Te tendré amarrarado en mi dedo, yeah~_

_"So Bring It On! Cuando te estés cansando, estarás seguro._

_"So Bring It On! No quiero ponerme peligrosa, baja los puños, ya se acabó..._

_"Así que, escucha: conmigo ya tú no jugarás." La rubia se cruzó de brazos."_

_El chico estaba sumamente mortificado. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Intentaba mover la barra de control frenéticamente, pero los hilos de sus marionetas no se lo permitían. La tormenta de afuera parecía intensificar, y él sólo podía observar lo que estaba pasando._

_"Mi invitación... no es sólo un juego,_

_"Te enseñaré que propiedad de nadie seré."_

_La muñeca del cabello azul paseaba casualmente hacia el trono de terciopelo violeta, "Tengo el poder de voltear las mesas..." y empujó a la Barbie de él, luego sentándose orgullosamente. Sonriendo pícara, colocó una tiara de cuarzos sobre su cabeza y pronunció:_

_"Porque es mi vida, y yo uso la corona."_

_Sus otros juguetes maltratados y/o abandonados se les fueron uniendo. En seguida, se formó una especie de armada en contra de él._

_"Te apretaré, incomodaré, te congelaré-"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" Gritaban los demás juguetes._

_"Te alarmaré, te desarmaré, te encantaré-_

_"Yeah, yeah!_

_"Te bloquearé, desbloquearé, asombraré-_

_"Yeah, yeah!_

_"¿Quieres pelear? Pues lo haremos a mi manera."_

_El baile se integraba de todos aquellos a los que él le había hecho daño, y la lluvia no paraba._

_El muchacho tuvo una reacción tardía al mirar afuera. ¿Acaso las gotas eran de color púrpura, también?_

_"So Bring It On! Te tendré amarrarado en mi dedo, yeah~_

_"So Bring It On! Cuando te estés cansando, estarás seguro._

_"So Bring It On! No quiero ponerme peligrosa, baja los puños, ya se acabó..."_

_Cajas tiradas, platos rotos, muebles volcados. Aquella casa de muñecas se había transformado en un asilo de locos, donde los rebeldes soldados, payasos, figurinas, marionetas, guerreros, y muchos otros marchaban juntos con un solo propósito: Destruírlo._

_"So Bring It On! Te tendré amarrarado en mi dedo, yeah~_

_"So Bring It On! Cuando te estés cansando, estarás seguro._

_"So Bring It On! No quiero ponerme peligrosa, baja los puños, ya se acabó..."_

_Las luces se centraron en la muñeca de pelo azul cuando el instrumental comenzó. Parecían casi emanar de ella a medida que tiraba algunos atrevidos giros y vueltas en su baile. Su cuerpo se movía en una forma tan perfecta y siniestra. Tan cuidadosa, incluso. Sus amigas pronto se le unieron y -el chico entraba en pánico-, parecían estar creciendo. Y sólo se hacían más altas mientras la peli-negra cantaba cada nota perfectamente:_

_"No perderé el sueño hoy, porque tengo lo que necesito adentro... Es hora de ver la luz, así que, ¡ilumíname a mí~! Hey-yeah! Hey, Oh, Woah~" En lo que ella terminaba las notas, los demás juguetes bailaban._

_"Te apretaré, incomodaré, te congelaré... (Conmigo ya tu no jugarás)" la rubia susurraba, haciendo acompañamiento._

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_Estaban de tamaño normal y humano, ahora._

_"Te alarmaré, te desarmaré, te encantaré... (Conmigo ya tu no jugarás-)_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_Amenazadoras, y fulminándolo con la mirada._

_"Te bloquearé, desbloquearé, asombraré... (Conmigo ya tu no jugarás-)_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_Oh, él sabía que estaba en problemas. Graves. ¿Por cuál otra razón estarían caminando hacia él?_

_"¿Quieres pelear? Pues lo haremos a mi manera."_

_"So Bring It On! Te tendré amarrarado en mi dedo, yeah~_

_"So Bring It On! Cuando te estés cansando, estarás seguro._

_"So Bring It On! No quiero ponerme peligrosa, baja los puños, ya se acabó..."_

_Todos escucharon las cuerdas de marionetas romperse, mientras las chicas quedaban paradas completamente en frente de su malhechor._

_La muñeca con cabello de ébano lo agarró por su corbata. El resto de la muchedumbre lo miraban mal, y con brazos cruzados. "Así que escucha: conmigo ya tu no-"_

La pantalla se tornó negra. Nano-segundos después, **_"So Bring It On - T'G48 New Hot Single - 2013.01.15"_**, apareció en ella. Sus gritos de felicidad no pudieron ser contenidos.

"¡Esto es tan super-mega genial!" Kang Ne brincaba, quitándose las coletas de caballo de la cara.

Mae Jin también lucía alegre, asintiendo su recientemente pintada cabeza azul emocionadamente. "¡Lo sé! ¡Nuestro primer vídeo de música oficial!"

"¡Está fenomenal! Y es todo gracias a este maravilloso staff," Doe Min giró hacia todos con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Kamsamnida!~" las tres chicas dijeron en coro.

"Yyyyyyy, gracias al Sr. Atractivo, aquí," Baeny movió sus cejas sugestivamente al ver a Himchan acercándose, y luego envolviéndolas a las tres en un abrazo cariñoso.

Cuando se separaron, el macho ofreció una risa baja. "Pues, muchas gracias, Mae Jin-shii. Ha sido un real placer trabajar con ustedes." Sonrió pícaro y Sonsi lo apuntó. "¡¿Ven?! ¡Les dije que era perfecto para esto! ¡Se ve totalmente malvado!"

Compartiendo otra breve risa, el integrante de B.A.P anunció su partida, pues tenía otra reunión para la cual asistir. Abrazando a las '48s una vez más, agarró su amado Café Americano y se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

"¡Es tan estupendo!"

"¡Súper!"

"Definitívamente no está mal para el ojo, ¿eh, Min?" La bailarina le dio un codazo suavemente a las costillas de su amiga. Kang Ne guiñaba el ojo mientras Doe Min reía, asintiendo.

Por unos instantes, el recuerdo de Yesung le invadió la mente a la chica. De carcajadas, se redujo a una pequeña risa, antes de darse vuelta y caminar calladamente hacia los vestidores.

Las féminas restantes intercambiaron miradas, para luego seguir a su líder.

* * *

><p>"Hyung-nim... ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no podemos ir?"<p>

Se escuchó un suspiro. "Ne, Kyu. Estoy absolutamente seguro."

"Pero, ¿por qué no, Teuk?" Kangin alzó una ceja. El mencionado volteó a verlo con una cara seria, y el Mapache soltó una risa nerviosa. "_Teukkie~_"

Rodando los ojos, la Omma de Suju dijo, "No podemos ir a molestarlas. Están muy ocupadas, en estos momentos."

La Nube de negro asintió su cabeza. "Por eso, hay que ir y llevarles algún detalle para que se relajen. Vamos, hyung, es importante."

La mirada que le envió el Ángel a Yeye podía ser descrita como una mezcla entre enojo, irritación y cansancio. Los miembros del grupo K-Pop se quedaron callados al ver esto.

"Dije que no, y es final." Leeteuk giró hacia la van que los esperaba. "Ahora, vámonos."

"_¿Qué habrás hecho, Yesungie?_" Le susurró la Jirafita, confundido.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo..." Con una mueca, subió al automóvil.

* * *

><p>Par de grabaciones de canciones, y el show de <em>Sukira: Kiss the Radio<em> de Ryewook y Sungmin pasaron antes de que los muchachos regresaran a sus casas.

A punto de irse, Yesung divisó al Pato y lo detuvo antes de que este entrara al condominio.

"¡Hyung, espera!"

El mayor pausó al escucharlo. "¿Mwoh, Yesung-ah?"

Con lentitud, el peli-negro se le acercó. Al quedar frente a él, habló. "Lo siento."

Entendimiento cruzó la cara de Leeteuk en esos momentos. "Yesung-" fue interrumpido.

"No, no. Es en serio. Lo que sea que haya hecho, lo siento muchísimo y te pido que me perdones."

"Te disculpas con la persona equivocada." El rubio suspiró. "Es a Doe Min a quien se la debes."

"¿A la Bruja?" Yesung frunció el ceño. No se acordaba de haberle hecho algo a la líder T'G48.

El Lídah parecía leerle los pensamientos. "En su casa. No demasiado atrás. Y estabas ebrio."

El chico palideció. ¿Ebrio? Si fue así, tenía miedo de qué exactamente le había hecho. O _dicho_...

Sintió la culpa golpearlo en el pecho. _'Con razón, no devuelve mis llamadas...'_ Se mordió el labio.

Leeteuk lo observaba calladamente. Finalmente, preguntó. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, sí... Sólo," aclaró su garganta. "Sólo me iré. Me di cuenta de lo tarde que es."

El Pato notó que apenas eran las 6pm, pero no lo cuestionó sobre ello. "¿Conducirás hasta tu casa?"

"Mm. Sólo tengo que hacer una parada, antes, y después voy a... Nos vemos, Hyung." Yesung descendió los pequeños escalones, pero antes de que se montara en su carro-

"¡Espérame!"

Miró hacia el edificio y vio al eterno maknae colocándose su chaqueta rápidamente. Le decía algo al Ángel, para luego correr hacia el auto y sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. Yesung parpadeó. "¿Qué haces, Wook?"

"Nada, yo aquí sentado. ¿Y tú?" Ryewook sonrió inocentemente, pero esto no convencía al Tortugo.

"No. Me refiero a aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué traes con eso?"

El otro chico suspiró. "Está bien. Noté lo serio que estás -y es más que lo usual-, y como te está tratando el líder... No estás bien. Así que, decidí acompañarte."

"Wook, no voy a mi casa, ahora-"

"Genial. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?" Lo miró expectante. Yesung sonrió de costado. El menor siempre sabía cuándo sentía soledad, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

"...Gracias, Ryewookie."

El otro chico sonrió. "No hay de qué, Yesungie."

* * *

><p>Se escuchó una guitarra tocando. Donghae se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración de su teléfono y optó por contestarlo rápido.<p>

_"Love, Love, Love..."_

Si podía sacarlo de su bolsillo, claro.

A su lado, Eunhyuk rió. "Embuste de que pusiste eso como tu timbre de llamada."

El Pecesito lo miró mal, su cara roja. "Sólo cállate, ¿quieres?"

"¡Uy, pero qué malote!" el Dancing Machine burló, luego tarareando la romántica canción y bailándola con Siwon alrededor de la sala. Los demás Sujus reían.

"Ah, déjenlo en paz. Saben que sólo están celosos de él," Shindong defendió, tirándole un cojinete a la parejita en medio de los sillones.

Siwon sacó el pecho, la almohadita chocando y callendo irremediablemente al suelo. Haciendo una pose heróica, habló. "No necesariamente. Algunos de nosotros no queremos esos tipos de prblemas."

El Mapache toció. "Mentiroso." Repitió la acción.

El religioso frunció los labios en un tipo de puchero. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kanginnie? Soy un hombre de Dios, y los hombres de Dios no mienten."

"Pues debes estar equivocado de padre, porque tú de santo no tienes nada." Heechul se cruzó de brazos. "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo."

"¡Eso ni tiene sentido aquí!"

"¡Da lo mismo!"

"Chicos," vino la voz de Fishy. "Hay reunión en casa de las '48s. Baeny dice que son buenas noticias."

"¡Oh, cierto! ¿El nuevo vídeo de ellas salía esta semana?" Sungmin sonrió de costado, a lo que Donghae asintió.

Leeteuk cedió. "Croom, si es así, tenemos que ir."

* * *

><p>"Hyung... ¿Por qué venimos aquí?" Ryewook dijo nerviosamente, observando el local frente a ellos. Era un bar, de los malos. En los que se entretenían los peores tipos de personas.<p>

"Necesito algo para despejar la mente." Fue lo que respondió el Tortugo, y salieron del auto. El eterno maknae verificó calladamente si las cerraduras del vehículo estaban aseguradas y aclaró su garganta. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta al notar las miradas algo aterradoras de los demás clientes y caminó aún más cerca del mayor.

Llegando a la barra, Yesung y Wookie tomaron asiento. El mesero tras la barra se les acercó, limpiando una de las jarras de cerveza y luego colocándose el pañuelo en el hombro derecho. "¿Qué les puedo ofrecer, muchachos?"

La Nube parecía pensarlo bien. "Algo que sane los corazones rotos."

"Mm," el hombre replicó. "Tengo justo lo que necesitas. Vengo enseguida."

"¿Corazones rotos?" el menor preguntó. Su expresión era una de preocupación, y miraba a su amigo con interés. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Yesung se quedó callado. Ryewook no lo presionó, pues entendía que el chico le diría cuando quisiera. El mesero regresó, y colocó una sustancia clara y olorosa en un vaso de cristal. "Aquí tienes, muchacho. Un shot de estos no te hace mal, en estos momentos."

"Gracias," sus pequeños dedos envolvieron el trago. "Y mantenlos llegando." El hombre asintió una vez y se fue a traer la botella. A su lado, la Jirafita fruncía el ceño. Posó una mano en el hombro de Yesung y dijo. "Esto no es bueno, Ye-"

Mirándolo algo furioso, el mayor habló. "No te pedí que vinieras. Siento _mucho_ si estoy siendo duro, pero ahora esto es lo que necesito."

Lo único que se escuchó luego de eso fue el vaso de la Tortuga siendo llenado nuevamente.

* * *

><p>"¡No! Y entonces-"<p>

El sonido de su celular sonando rompió su próxima historia, y volteó a observarlo con un poco de irritación. ¿Por qué ahora?

"Contéstalo, Min," Mae Jin se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser algo importante."

La líder T'G48 suspiró y tomó su teléfono, sus amigos nuevamente envueltos en sus propias conversaciones. Vio el número y la identificación del llamador, y contestó con una sonrisa de costado. "Hola, Babe-Wook. ¿Qué hay de nuev...?" Doe Min frunció el ceño al escuchar al cantante balbuceando. Se levantó y los demás la miraron. "Uh, miane, no te entiendo..." Acercó su celular más a su oído, para ver si lograba descifrar qué le estaba diciendo.

De repente, los ojos miel de la muchacha se abrieron enormemente. Petrificada, sus dedos aflojaron y su celular cayó al suelo. Tomó aire de manera desesperada, asustando a todos, y salió corriendo, tomando su abrigo y sus llaves.

Los chicos en la mesa se pararon al verla saliendo, y Leeteuk corrió hasta el aparato de la vocalista. Lo recogió y lo pegó a su oído. "¿Yovuseul? ¡¿Wookie-ah, estás ahí?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!"

Se escuchaban sollozos fuertes del otro lado de la línea. Entre ellos, la Omma de Suju pudo distinguir algunas palabras.

_"Y-Yesung..."_ El eterno maknae sollozó. _"Hos-Hospital... ¡AYUDA!"_ Fue el último grito de auxilio del chico antes de que la llamada se cortara.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 40<strong>

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Bye ;)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	41. Chapter 41

**Y seguimos con el cap. 41! No se cuantos sigan aqui, pues no he visto mucha actividad :c pero seguire subiendo caps~**

**Les digo que quedan como 10 mas, con este. Se acaba esto, por fin, luego de 2 años. xD**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece. (Ni la cancion del cap pasado, "So Bring It On" de The Cheetah Girls)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41: Accidents happen...<strong>

"No puedes conducir, Hyung. ¡Estás ebrio!" Había dicho el eterno maknae.

"¡Que sí puedo!" Le había respondido el chico de las pantallas de cruces, antes de montarse al auto. "No estoy _taaaan_ ebrio."

El golpe llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Mientras prácticamente volaban dentro del ahora rodante auto, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y exclamó en puro terror. Una vez el vehículo quedó quieto y boca abajo, los abrió tentativamente. Al sentir un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho, gritó desesperadamente, cuando recordó que había otro con él en el vehículo. Mirando hacia dicha persona, desabrochó su cinturón y, cayendo a lo que antes era el techo del auto, se arrastró lo mejor que pudo para ayudarlo. El áspero aire invernal golpeaba su cara cruelmente, y los pedazos de vidrios se enterraban en su piel, pero esto no parecía inquietarlo demasiado, pues su voluntad para rescatar a su hermano mayor era más fuerte.

Al llegar donde el joven de pelo negro, el pequeño lo sacudió ligeramente. "¡Despierta, Hyung! ¡Despierta!" dijo. Otro corrientazo paralizante recorrió su brazo lesionado y entre dientes intentaba ignorarlo para poder ser de ayuda.

Los orbes de chocolate de su mejor amigo abrieron algo lentos, y fue ahí que Ryewook se percató del hilo de sangre que salía de la cabeza del otro chico. A pesar de todo, el mayor sonrió suavemente. "Estoy aquí..."

"Hyung," los ojos del chico se aguaron. "Sólo resiste. La ayuda está en camino."

Yesung rió, un seco y triste sonido a los oídos del menor. Todo lo que parecía lograr mover era su cabeza y sus hombros, sin embargo, el resto permanecía bajo los escombros del auto. "Estarás bien, Ryewookkie..."

"Y tú igual lo estarás; ¡saldremos de aquí! ¡Lo prometo!"

"Lo sé. Estarás bien... Rye... _Wook_..." Y sus ojos cerraron lentamente, rindiéndose ante la inconsciencia.

Ante esto, el peli-marrón entró en pánico. "N-No, Hyung. No cierres los ojos. ¡No me dejes! ¡Hyung! ¡_HYUNG_!" Repentinamente sintió una mano agarrándole el tobillo, y giró su cabeza para mirar a uno de los paramédicos que intentaba halarlo de debajo del carro volteado.

"¡No! ¡Primero él! ¡Primero _él_!" Furioso con la aparente ignorancia del médico, Ryewook miró el cuerpo medio triturado de su hermano y gritó hacia los cielos, llorando histéricamente. Cuando lo sacaron, observó como el gentío se acumulaba alrededor del vehículo y lo alzaban para liberar al chico vestido de negro. Mientras cargaban a Yesung y a él mismo a las camillas, llamó. "¡Hyung! ¡Hyung, ¿me oyes?! ¡Por favor!"

No hubo respuesta en lo que el equipo médico frenéticamente atendían al cantante. Ryewook soltó otro sollozo por una última vez, antes de irse completamente:

_"¡HYUUUUUUUNG!"_

Y dio la bienvenida a la fría calma y oscuridad de un sueño inquieto que es la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Ryewook se sobresaltó. El dolor en su brazo herido reaccionó e hizo una mueca, siendo cruelmente recordado que su pesadilla en realidad había sucedido. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras las enfermeras y doctores le daban miradas tristes cuando pasaban.<p>

El chico se negaba estar en su propia habitación. Con el brazo vendado, se mantenía frente al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

La primera en llegar fue Doe Min, luciendo tan despeinada y perturbada como él se sentía. Preguntarle a la secretaria no resultó de mucho uso, ya que la mujer señaló hacia la derecha. Cuando la mirada de la chica T'G48 llegó hacia él, corrió, para luego agarrarlo por los brazos. Ryewook parecía saber lo que quería decir y apuntó silenciosamente a la puerta indicada.

"¡Saeng!" Vino la voz del Líder, agitada y nerviosa.

Seuka caminó rápidamente alrededor del eterno maknae, decidida en entrar. Repentinamente, sintió brazos restringiéndola e impidiéndole cumplir su deseo. Inmediatamente, forcejeó para liberarse. "¡Suéltenme!"

"Unnie,_ please_," Mae Jin le pidió, sus ojos rojos y cansados. "Detente."

"Todos estamos preocupados," añadió Kang Ne, mirando entre la mayor, Sungmin y Siwon, quienes sostenían a la muchacha, y el resto de Suju. "Pero todos debemos esperar."

Los retorcijones de Doe Min disminuyeron, pero la chica quedó reducida en lágrimas. Lágrimas de desesperación que no había soltado en un largo tiempo.

"Los doctores están trabajando para salvarlo. Estará bien, Noona." El eterno maknae se le acercó lentamente, y la abrazó. Frente a los ojos de los demás, ambos lloraban silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>"Siwon... ¿En serio que hay un Dios allá arriba?" preguntó Heechul, recostado sobre el hombro del Caballo.<p>

Este asintió con una sonrisa leve. "Claro que sí."

"Pues... Por hoy, creeré. Para que proteja a Yesungie." Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la Chula, y Siwon lo abrazó tristemente.

El grupito de Super '48 se encontraban sentados. Algunos en un pequeño banco frente a la habitación, y algunos en el piso, todos esperando la respuesta.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el doctor salió del cuarto de la Tortuga, cargando un portafolio. Todos se levantaron al verlo. Leeteuk fue quien se le acercó, y dijo con voz temblorosa, "¿C-Cómo se encuentra...?"

El hombre vestido de blanco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Su amigo ya no está en condiciones críticas," al escuchar esto, todos respiraron aliviados. "Sin embargo, tuvo una concusión, varias costillas fracturadas y ambas piernas rotas. Lo tratamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero lo tendremos por algunos días más en observación, para estar seguros. Está descansando, en estos momentos. Pueden pasar a verlo, si quieren, pero no todos a la vez. ¿Kure?"

"A-Ah, croom. Kamsamnida." El Ángel sonrió realmente feliz, sus hoyuelos decorando su rostro mientras se inclinaba ante el médico en agradecimiento. El contrario devolvió la acción y se marchó a continuar trabajando.

El Líder giró a ver a sus compañeros. "Ya escucharon al doctor. Yesungie está bien," soltó una risa algo llorosa, y aclaró su garganta. "Ahora, ¿quién debe ir a verlo primero?"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Doe Min. Esta miraba fijamente hacia la puerta. Ryewook le tocó el brazo y la chica parecía regresar a ellos. "Noona, ve tú primero."

Esta sacudió la cabeza, "No tienen que hacer esto por mí," miró a todos. "No es necesario que yo vaya primero."

"Pero queremos que sea así," Donghae le respondió, sonriendo suavemente. "Además, a quien Yeye-hyung quiere ver es a ti."

"Pero está durmiendo-"

"¡No cuestiones su lógica y entra ya!" Shindong la empujó un poco hacia la puerta y la chica accedió. Tomó la fría manija y la giró, adentrándose.

Máquinas de diversas formas y tamaños formaban un tipo de espaldar de aquella cama. Seuka se llevó una mano a la boca, en su garganta un nudo, al ver lo pálido y frágil que se veía el muchacho. Haciendo su camino hacia él, se detuvo junto a la camilla y observó su rostro. Sus orbes de chocolate estaban cerrados, y dos tubos que transportaban oxígeno estaban introducidos en sus fosas nasales. Su boca formaba una línea recta, y Doe Min le dio gracias a Dios que la máquina que monitoreaba sus latidos no estaba igual que ello.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presente de nuevo en los ojos de la T'G48 al notar las piernas del cantante. Ambas estaban enyesadas desde las rodillas en adelante. Con una mano temblorosa, Seuka le acarició el cabello, ahora todo maltratado y de un color opaco. "Tú..." comenzó diciendo. "No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar."

La líder miró la plácida cara del chico y sus ojos suavizaron. "No tienes idea del susto que pasé al recibir la llamada de Ryewook. Cuando escuché lo que había sucedido, sentí que algo por dentro mío se rompió. Que algo se retorció hasta que no pude más y lloré como estúpida." Tomó aire y con su mano libre limpió algunas lágrimas. "Que algo demasiado importante en mi vida había sido casi destruído. Y ese eres tú," sonrió entre lágrimas. "Eres tú, Yesung. No puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta. Y sin importar lo que los demás piensen..." se le acercó al rostro, sus ojos miel escaneándolo por algún rastro de que estuviera consciente. "_Saranghaeyo, Kim Jong Woon_..." susurró ella, antes de presionar sus labios suavemente a los de él.

"_Finalmente te me confiesas, Brujita_." vino la respuesta murmurada.

Antes de que Seuka se pudiera despegar, una de las manos de él rodeó la espalda de ella y la trajo cerca. Luego de unos momentos de forcejear, la chica se dejó llevar y lo besó de vuelta. Cuando se separaron, Yesung le ofreció una radiante sonrisa. "_Saranghae na tul, Lee Doe Min_."

La muchacha estaba atónita. Feliz, pero atónita. "Pero... ¿No que estabas inconsciente?"

"Descansando, no inconsciente." la Tortuga sonrió pícaro. "Así que, escuché todo. ¿Y cómo puedes aprovecharte así de un hombre indefenso? Caray, Brujita. Sí que tienes agallas."

Doe Min estaba colorada. "¡Cállate, idiota! Ni que tú fueras la víctima. Estabas despierto."

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Sólo nos empaté. Ya estamos a mano."

"Pues, significa que no te tengo que besar más."

"Ah, no. Eso no. Tú me besas cuando quieras, eso no es cuestión de competencia."

Ella rió. "Entonces, ¿esto significa que somos...?"

"Sólo si quieres," él dijo, y le agarró las manos. "Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Deseas ser la novia del Miun más insoportable del mundo?"

"Sólo si tu quieres ser novio de la Bruja más enojona del mundo." Respondió ella, sonriendo pícara. Yesung solo sonrió de vuelta y la haló hasta poder besarla de nuevo. Ladeando su cabeza, incrementó la pasión. Él subió una mano tras el cuello de ella mientras la lengua de ella rozaba su labio inferior...

"¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Yesung está_-_!"

Los dos aquellos se separaron a las millas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que el resto de Super '48 y dos doctores no los vieran. Estaban todos en la puerta, mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mae Jin rápido lanzó, "¡Yah! ¡Nosotros preocupados y ustedes aquí jugando Hockey de lengua!"

Doe Min parecía hacerse pequeñita, mientras que el chico en cama protestaba, colorado. "N-N-¡Yah! ¿P-Por qué entran sin avisar?"

Uno de los doctores, cual usaba espejuelos, se les acercó. "Bueno, no tuvimos opción en realidad. Verán, la máquina que monitorea tus latidos estaba sonando como loca. Pensábamos que había entrado en arresto cardíaco." A todo esto, los jovenes observaron a la líder de T'G48, y si era posible, su rostro tomaba más color. El grupo compartió una risa, después de tanto tiempo en tensión. Finalmente, se veía que las cosas iban a mejorar.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se turneaban para poder entrar y hablar con el Tortugo. Por el momento, se encontraban Shindong y Siwon adentro.<p>

Leeteuk se percató de dos figuras acercándoseles. Se dio cuenta de que eran Jongjin y la mamá de Yesung, y rápidamente los alcanzó a mitad de camino. Les habló por unos momentos y asintió su cabeza, corriendo a la puerta de la habitación del paciente. "Yah," dijo una vez la abrió. "Siwi, Shin, ya se les acabó el tiempo. Llegaron a verlo." Los dos adentro entendieron y se despidieron del chico en la camilla, saliendo.

Doe Min alzó la vista cuando escuchó los pasos corredizos del Líder. Sus ojos se posaron en la señora. Estaba pálida, sudor frío recorriendo su anciano rostro, y sus ojos mostraban el cansancio que realmente tenía. Pensó en acercársele, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento.

"Omma," vino la voz del hermanito de Yesung, quien sostenía los brazos de la mujer. "Entra tú, primero. Te daré algunos minutos a solas con él. Estaré esperando mi turno afuera, ¿ne?" La ajumma asintió y se adentró en la habitación.

El muchacho hizo su camino hacia Doe Min, hasta quedarle de frente. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Seuka se sonrojó, pues no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fíjamente. "Ah-¡No!-uh, chesonmida." hizo una venía rápida con su cabeza. Jongjin rió y la chica no pudo evitar pensar que aunque este era lindo, el hermano mayor era el que había heredado los mejores genes.

"¿Es de alguien?" preguntó él, apuntando el asiento al lado de ella. La cantante negó con la cabeza, y el chico se sentó.

"¿Y qué me cuentas, Noonim? ¿Qué hay entre mi hermano y tú?"

_'¿N-Noonim? Este chico...'_ "Ah..." Consideró contarle sobre lo sucedido, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. ¡Si apenas lo conocía! "Mejor... Mejor deja que él te cuente."

Jongjin puchereó. "Ash, ¡pero si aquel siempre me cuenta lo mismo! 'Brujita', esto. 'Brujita', lo otro... ¡No hay nada nuevo!"

"No te preocupes, que esta vez sí habrá algo nuevo." Heechul sonrió pícaro, habiendo escuchado esa parte.

Doe Min enrojeció con vergüenza, pero no dijo nada. Después de ser interrogada por varios minutos más, el muchacho decidió entrar a ver a su hermano.

La líder T'G48 suspiró. _'Ese niño... Su energía es como la de uno de 5 años.'_ rió para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una semana, los chicos se preparaban para salir de paseo. Yesung todavía andaba con los yesos, pero con ayuda de una silla de ruedas, podrían pasearlo mejor.<p>

De repente, la puerta abrió, y entró un realmente enojado Prince Manager. Todos lo miraron asombrados y un poco asustados.

Kyuhyun habló por todos. "Hyung, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Íbamos a buscar a Yeye-hyung para..."

"Traigo noticias. Noticias que los pondrá igual como yo estoy en estos momentos." Suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara, antes de poner ambas en sus caderas. Los Sujus lo miraban, atentos. Sin embargo, nada los prepararía para lo que Jung Hoon dijo después.

"Lo de Yesung no fue un accidente."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 41<strong>

**Intente hacer lo del accidente lo mas dramatico posible... Meh... **

**Pienso que hice un revolu escribiendo lo que tenia Yeye. No soy doctora, ni lo sere, como pudieron ver. xDD**

**No tengo nada contra Jongjin, btw! Solo digo~**

**Y si se preguntan porque no pongo acentos ni nada cuando escribo asi en letras ennegrecidas, es porque me da flojera xD (lo digo porque mi hermana me pregunto aca)**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	42. Chapter 42

**Creo que esto es lo mas rapido que he subido un cap detras del otro. xD**

**Gracias, ****_Otaku12FT_****, por tu review! :3 Espero que continue agradandote mi fic, ya que queda muy poquito para que se termine... ;_;**

**Ay, me entra la nostalgia... Anyways, disfruten! Y no se olviden de dejar su review; me ayuda mucho. ;)**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42: Tener yeso es lo peor...<strong>

"¿Pero qué diablos...?" Kangin boqueó. "¡¿A quién se le ocurre tan morbosa idea?!"

Su manager sólo podía asentir tristemente y suspirar. "Me temo que fue idea de la compañía."

"¡Es la misma mierda que con Hannie!" Heechul se levantó de su asiento. Miró hacia la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa cerca del sofá, y no pudo evitarlo. La tomó y la arrojó contra el suelo, haciéndola pedazos.

A los demás miembros de la banda les importaba un bledo. Honestamente, todos se sentían lo suficientemente enfurecidos como para destruir el apartamento entero. Sin embargo, se contuvieron.

"Esto es inaceptable." Siwon murmuró, rechinando los dientes.

"¿Qué haremos, Hyung?" Donghae miró fijamente al mayor de todos.

Jung Hoon se rascó la nuca. "Realmente, no sé. La compañía tiene suficiente poder como para tapar todo lo ocurrido. Si intentan ir en su contra, varias medidas drásticas serán tomadas. Desde hackearle cuentas de internet, hasta-"

"¿Wae? ¿Despedirnos?" Leeteuk soltó un bufido. "En este momento, nada de eso me importa. ¡Esto no puede seguir así!"

"Me temo que ahora mismo, no se puede hacer nada."

"¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué hay de la policía? ¿La corte?" razonó Sungmin.

Shindong suspiró. "Chicos... No debemos hacer nada."

Todos lo miraron como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Mwoh?" Kyuhyun dijo.

Eunhyuk tenía los ojos bien abiertos. "Shindongie-ah..."

"Ne, suena loco y totalmente insensible. Lo sé, pero," los miro a todos seriamente. "Ir contra la compañía podría resultar en que se le haga más daño a Yesung y Wook. La SM son peligrosos. Eso lo deben saber ya, llevamos demasiados años con ellos."

Hubo un suspiro colectivo y varios murmuros de acuerdo.

"Está decidido, entonces." Prince habló. "Sacan a Yesung a pasear, y luego todos cumplen con sus respectivas agendas. Lo del 'accidente', verificaré si puedo hacer algo. Tal vez, ustedes no puedan, pero yo intentaré."

"¿Realmente te arriesgarías a hacer eso?" La Omma de SuJu se sorprendió, al igual que el resto.

"Claro," Jung Hoon les ofreció una sonrisa. "Son mis chicos. No puedo dejar que los pisoteen."

"Vales oro, ¿lo sabes?" Y con eso, el grupo lo rodeó en un abrazo.

* * *

><p>"Hoy será un día fenomenal, ¡lo presiento!" Ryewook sonrió radiantemente, abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de la Nube.<p>

Este cerró los ojos al instante y gruñó. "La luz, Wookie. La luz."

"La necesitas. Has estado aquí demasiado tiempo enjaulado."

"Sí, sí," Yesung abrió uno de sus ojos lo mejor que pudo para mirarlo. "¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

El eterno maknae le echó un vistazo a su brazo derecho. "Ah, mucho mejor. Gracias," estiró dicha extremidad, sintiéndose algo culpable. Él con apenas un rasguño y su hyung todo enyesado.

El peli-negro asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Qué bueno." En ese momento, entró un doctor.

"¿Listo para irte a casa?"

"Ne. Estoy loco por salir de aquí. No se lo tome a pecho, pero la comida es pésima."

El doctor soltó una risa barítona. "No te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente." Se hizo a un lado cuando la enfermera entró, trayendo consigo la silla de ruedas.

"Es suya hasta que se recupere." la joven hizo una reverencia y salió.

El doctor se despidió de los chicos y fue a atender otros asuntos, dejándolos pensando en cómo rayos bajarían al Tortugo a la silla.

* * *

><p>Par de minutos después, llegaron varios autos al estacionamiento del hospital. Ryewook y Yesung observaron como el Líder se bajaba del auto e iba en dirección a ellos. Siwon le siguió, el resto quedándose dentro de los vehículos.<p>

"¿Ya hicieron el check-out?" Fue lo primero que les preguntó el mayor.

El religioso rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo se sienten, chicos?"

"Ne, y muy bien." la Jirafita respondió, sonriendo.

A Yeye le comenzaba un tic en el ojo. "Súper. ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro sitio?"

Leeteuk y Siwon parpadearon, pero no lo cuestionaron. Se hicieron a un lado mientras el menor bajaba al otro por la rampa.

"Irritado. Comida de hospital." dijo Ryewook por su hombro. Los chicos de atrás asintieron, entendiendo.

Yesung miraba todos los autos curiosamente. Se dio cuenta que dentro se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Con una pequeña sonrisa, agitó su mano, saludándolos.

El chico suspiró y miró hacia el auto que conduciría Teuk.

_'Ahora viene la parte mala. ¿Cómo me van a subir ahí?'_ gruñó.

* * *

><p>Luego de ir a comer fuera, los chicos rápidamente regresaron a la casa. Yesung estaba lo suficientemente irritado y avergonzado (<em>"¿Yo? ¿Fuera de la casa mientras estoy así? Ni lo crean."<em>) como para querer regresar lo más antes posible. Sin embargo, si estaba así antes, imagínense cómo lo puso la noticia de que su 'accidente' no fue un accidente.

El chico fácilmente se encerró en su habitación (No realmente, pues tenía ambas piernas enyesadas y necesitaba ayuda en todo, pero lo dejaban pensar eso).

Tenía una almohada sobre su rostro. Al diablo la 'luz del sol que necesitaba', no saldría de ahí hasta que le diera la gana.

Alguien tocó su puerta, pero el chico ni se movió. En cambio, gruñó y dijo, "Déjenme en paz."

"_Somos los Testigos de Jehová_." Vino la voz de afuera.

Sacándose la almohada de la cara, el chico se apoyó de sus codos y se enderezó un poco. Tenía una ceja alzada, mirando hacia la puerta. "¿Pero qué...?"

Luego de unos momentos, tocaron de nuevo. Yesung se dio cuenta de que no cesaría, a menos que dejara entrar a la persona. "Pasa y deja de molestar."

"¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu novia?" La figura inconfundible de Doe Min hizo su camino hacia él, algunas cosas en mano.

"¡Seuka! ¡Ah!" Al intentar sentarse tan rápido, hizo un mal movimiento. Dolor recorrió por su espalda e hizo una mueca.

La vocalista corrió hacia él y lo recostó nuevamente. "¡No te muevas! Empeorarás, y lo que queremos es lo contrario."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Los chicos me llamaron," explicaba ella. "Me... Contaron sobre aquello." Su expresión se tornó oscura, sus puños cerrándose. "No puedo creer que existan personas así... Tan... Tan..."

"Hey," el muchacho posó su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que lo mirara. "Aún estoy aquí. Si bien, no es lo que esperaba oír, pero estoy bien."

"Eso es extraño, viniendo del idiota que se encerró del mundo por esa misma razón."

El Suju rió. "Lo sé, pero no puedo tenerte aquí, preocupada. ¿Y qué traes?" Señaló hacia la otra mano de la chica.

Seuka levantó lo que traía, enseñando varias cajas de películas, y una bolsa de popcorn. "Bueno, pensé que necesitabas un poco de entretenimiento."

Fue hacia el DVD e insertó la película, otorgándole el control remoto a él. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Yesung miró hacia la puerta, y luego de vuelta al aparato en sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Y pensar que no hace mucho tiempo, la chica y él eran básicamente rivales.

Pulsó la opción de _Tocar_, una vez el menú de la película salió, y le dio pausa. No iba a empezar a verla sin ella.

Doe Min regresó minutos después, con un bowl de palomitas de maíz en mano. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, cuidadosa de no hacer contacto con las piernas.

El joven procedió a darle play. "¿Y qué vamos a ver?" preguntó, tomando un puñado de palomitas.

"_Pitch Perfect_," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Ha, ¿es en serio?"

Ella lo miró mal. Era una de sus películas favoritas. "Sí, es en serio. Así que, cállate y disfrútala."

Yesung alzó las manos, una señal de que no quería pelear. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el chico habló.

"¿Brujita?"

"¿Mm?"

"Gracias," le sonrió. El corazón de Doe Min saltó un latido.

"...No hay de qué." respondió, retornando hacia la pantalla con los cachetes ardiendo. Se puso aún peor cuando sintió que le besó la cabeza. No dijo nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, no notó como, inconscientemente, se le pegaba al muchacho. Hasta cierto punto que quedaron abrazaditos, viendo la película.

* * *

><p>Una vez dejaran a su compañero herido en buenas manos, los demás integrantes se fueron a cumplir sus agendas, justo como lo dijo Jung Hoon.<p>

Ryewook fue a hacer su trabajo de MC en _Kiss the Radio_. Igualmente, Shindong en _Shimshimtapa_. Kangin lo acompañó, teniendo el placer de ser el invitado especial.

Leeteuk recurrió a filmar otro episodio de _Star King_. Esta vez, solo, ya que Eunhyuk tenía que grabar una colaboración con la más pequeña de las T'G48s.

Siwon, Kyuhyun y Sungmin se encontraban en el mismo estudio que el Monito, solo que estaban afuera.

Justo cuando Siwon cerraba la puerta de su auto, vieron otro apenas entrando el estacionamiento, cuando alguien se bajó. Se dieron cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Sonsi. La conductora, al parecer Mae Jin, le tocó bocina y gritó algo de que si la chiquilla estaba loca, antes de dar reversa y estacionarse.

La menor corría hacia el edificio. Apenas los notó observándola, y gritó. "¡Tarde! ¡Hola! ¡Adiós!"

Los chicos compartieron una risa, antes de adentrarse al sitio, también.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 42<strong>

**Si, es corto. Lo se.~ Sin embargo, es lo que les puedo dar, por ahora. Pronto me ire a un campamento...  
><strong>

**Hagamos un trato: Si recibo mas de 5 reviews en este cap, les subo el proximo el sabado. (De 5 personas diferentes, no hagan trampa :P) Dudo que lo haga, pues a quien rayos le gusta esta cosa? xD**

**~*Si eres una de esas personas que si les gusta, DIOS TE BENDIGA. xDDD*~**

**Nos leemos! Cuidense! ^^**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow... Más de un año sin actualizar. Creo que pueden deducir que ha pasado mucho en mi vida. Sin embargo, entiendo que no es excusa para no sacar de mi tiempo, así que les pido disculpas. :c**

**Por otro lado, tengo una noticia: he terminado de escribir esta historia, así que intentaré subir los capítulos restantes. Es mi manera de compensar por el tiempo que estuve ausente. No sé si hay alguien por ahí-lo dudo mucho-, pero igual actualizaré para que quien lo encuentre, se lo disfrute. c:**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43: Love you like a love song, baby<strong>

La luz roja se encendió, indicando que había una grabación en proceso. Siwon y Baeny observaban al Dancing Machine y a la Sonsa adentro del estudio.

Eunhyuk se acercó al micrófono. _**"What we gotta do right here is go back; Back at a time..."**_

_"I love the way you make me feel,_

_"I love it, I love it,_

_"I love the way you make me feel,_

_"I love it, I love it..."_ Pasó la parte pre-grabada, y el chico comenzó su rap.

**_"Yo,_**

**_"Pienso en ella cada segundo, cada hora,_**

**_"Cuando canto en la bañera,_**

**_"O arrancando pétalos de flores, like,_**

**_"'¿Me amará o tal vez no lo hará?'_**

**_"No, yo no juego, sólo..."_** Se alejó del micrófono, y el chico del sonido le añadió eco.

Llegó la señal para que Kang Ne cantara. _"Me das ese tipo de algo,_

_"Lo quiero todo el tiempo, necesito todos los días,_

_"En escala de el uno al diez, ya estoy en cien,_

_"Nunca es demasiado, no me logro alejar._

_"Si lo quieres, lo tengo, lo tengo everyday,_

_"Puedes conseguir lo que quieras de mí,_

_"Me quedaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré,_

_"Y no me iré a ningún lado 'cause you're a keeper,_

_"Pues, no te preocupes, baby, me tienes,_

_"Un chico malo, debo admitirlo, (hey!)_

_"Tienes mi heart, no sé cómo hiciste, (hey!)_

_"Y no me importa quien lo ve,_

_"No quiero ocultar lo que siento cuando estás junto a mí..."_

_"I love the way..."_

Afuera, su prima y su oppa los admiraban.

"Son realmente geniales," comentó la bailarina.

"Mm," asintió el mayor, cruzado de brazos. "Suena como un _hit_." Siwon sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué cuentas?"

"¿Yo? Pues, 1, 2, 3..."

"Já, ja. Chistosa," rodó los ojos, luego dañándole el cabello. "Me refiero sobre las cosas con Hae. ¿Todo bien, espero?"

"Yeah," Mae Jin sonrió grandemente, rehaciéndose su moño. "Es más, tenemos una cita, luego de que salga de filmar algunas escenas para '_You Belong Here_'."

"Hmm... Será su debút para la pantalla gigante." decía el religioso. Realmente estaba orgulloso de su hermanito. Miró hacia la chica y no pudo evitar ser un poquito malo. "Dicen que tal vez tenga una escena de beso con una de las actrices."

Mae Jin intentaba no reaccionar. No quería darle la satisfacción a su Poni-oppa, si la viera alborotada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el leve tic que movía su ceja.

Siwon se tapó la boca para evitar reír en voz alta. Lo más seguro, esto también le evitó un golpe de su dongsaeng. "No te preocupes. A él no le interesa. Está demasiado ocupado besando tu foto en su celular."

Baeny se puso colorada. "¿Él en verdad hace eso?"

"No. Pero cuando estás muy ocupada, se pasa dando vueltas y le dice lo mucho que te extraña a tu foto."

_"I love the way, (I love the way),_

_"I love the way, (I love the way)_

_"Baby, I love the way (oh I love the way)_

_"Ooh, I love the way, (I love it, I love it)"_

Kang Ne se mecía al ritmo de la música, haciéndole acompañamiento al fragmento pre-grabado. Ahora, haría la parte más difícil. Subir varios octavos e improvisar de manera que quede bien en la canción.

_"Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, (I love the way)_

_"Ooh, Oooh! oh-Oh-Oh! (I love the way)_

_"Ooh, oOh! (Baby I love the way)_

_"Ooh, oOh! (Ooh I love the way)_

_"The way I love you!"_

A medida que la canción terminaba, el piano hacía un _"Dun, dun, du-dun"_ que provocaba que Eunhyuk quisiera bailar. Kang Ne quería reír, pero debía terminar.

_"The way I love you,_

_"You, you,_

_"Yeah, the wa-a-ay~_

_"I love the way you make me feel,_

_"I love it, I love it,_

_"I love the way you make me feel,_

_"I love it-_

_"The way I love you..."_

El chico del sonido presionó algunos botones, antes de que su voz fluyera hasta los oídos de los artistas. "_Eso estuvo perfecto. Buen trabajo, chicos_." Quitándose los audífonos, alzó la mano y les enseñó un pulgar hacia arriba. Al mismo tiempo, la luz roja apagó.

"_O.M.G._, ¡qué brutal!" Sonsi sonreía de oreja a oreja a medida que ella y el rubio asentía, de acuerdo.

"No sabía que grabar contigo sería tan divertido," rió Hyukjae. "Buen trabajo, peque." Extendió su mano y ella la agitó, como buenos compañeros. Procedieron a darle las gracias al chico del sonido, antes de que los cuatro idols salieran al pasillo.

Luego de unos momentos caminando, Sonsi puchereó. "Mae Jin-unnie, tengo sed."

La otra Park suspiró y sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo, dándoselas a su prima. La rapera sonrió, "_Thank you!_" dijo, y se fue corriendo a buscar una máquina de refrescos.

Eunhyuk rió nuevamente, posando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Mae Jin. "Tiene mucha energía, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí. Es un petardo."

Siwon alzó una ceja. "¿No que esa eras tú? ¿_Popgal_ o algo así?"

La chica sonrió con picardía. "También tengo mis _días_ pasivos." Les dio una mirada que explicaba todo. "¿Arachii?"

"Araso," los otros dos dijeron en unísono, sin más comentarios sobre el asunto.

De repente, al Mono se le ocurrió algo. "Yah, Kyu también está grabando por aquí. ¡Vayamos a molestarlo!"

* * *

><p>Tarareando una canción para sí misma, Kang Ne felizmente se paseaba por el pasillo.<p>

"Ah, aquí estás," dijo al encontrar la máquina de refrescos. Con la pierna moviéndose al ritmo en su cabeza, insertó las monedas en la ranura y presionó los botones necesarios. Una vez sacó la lata, escuchó un ruido extraño. Era una voz algo débil y distante, probablemente por las paredes.

_'Extraño... Pensé que el sitio estaba insonorizado.'_ Frunció el ceño. Curiosa, comenzó a perseguir el sonido.

Cruzó varios pasillos, hasta que la voz podía escucharse claramente. Con cuidado, fue abriendo la puerta y vio algo realmente raro...

Ahí estaba Sungmin, sentado en medio del estudio de grabación, tocando guitarra como si no hubiera un mañana. Cantaba al tope de sus pulmones, claramente divirtiéndose.

Sonsi decidió asustarlo. "Buena canción, pero no sé si los fans con audífonos puedan disfrutarla igual."

"O-Oh, Kang Ne-" al levantarse rápidamente, su silla cayó hacia atrás.

La muchacha fue a donde él mientras recogía su desorden. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te debo preguntar lo mismo."

"Yo pregunté primero," rió y abrió la lata, bebiendo. Ya casi se le había olvidado que la tenía consigo.

El Conejito se encogió de hombros. "No tenía nada que hacer, supongo. Traje a Kyu para que grabara su track para la película _'The Croods'_, y..." Se rascó la nuca, su otra mano sosteniendo su guitarra por el mástil.

La chica '48 asintió. Miró hacia el instrumento con una expresión de curiosidad, y el muchacho lo notó.

"¿Quieres usarla?" ofreció Sungmin, incluso acercándosela.

Kang Ne sacudió una mano. "Ah, no. Está bien. En realidad, preferiría tocar un piano. Aprender, es decir."

"Qué suerte tienes, entonces," el joven rió mientras se movía a la esquina del cuarto. Ahí, había un hermoso piano de cola negro. El chico hizo su guitarra a un lado, se sentó en la pequeña banca y alzó la tapa que lo separaba de las teclas.

Rascándose el brazo, la muchacha tímidamente se le acercó. "Wow..."

Sungmin le dio una sonrisa y se echó hacia el lado, dándole espacio para que se sentara. "Ahora, agassi, ¿qué desearía que le enseñara?"

"¿Puedo escoger cualquier canción? ¿Tan confiado te sientes?"

Él rió. "Ani. Si me la sé, creo poder tocarla en piano."

La menor parecía estar pensándolo cuidadosamente. El Suju la observaba, expectante y curioso.

"¡Ah, la tengo!" Sus ojos oscuros brillaron. "_'Just The Way You Are'_, de Bruno Mars."

Sungmin soltó una risita, algo colorado. Había practicado dicha canción varias veces, y quién diría que se la estaría enseñando a quien él deseaba dedicársela. "Como desée, Kang Ne-shii."

El chico intentó varias veces de explicarle qué teclas pulsar, a cuáles cambiar y todo eso, pero la raperita no entendía. Al final, terminó rindiéndose.

"Solo tócala tú y yo canto contigo... Me haría sentir menos inútil." Dio una risa algo seca.

Él sonrió de costado y comenzó desde el principio. Pronto, empezaron a cantar. Era una dulce melodía. Placentera a los oídos de cualquiera.

Se divertían al compartir así. Sus voces se mezclaban, creando una armonía perfecta. Se lanzaban miradas discretas, admirándose el uno al otro. El otro no lo sabía, por supuesto.

Estaban tan entretenidos con lo que hacían, que ninguno se dio cuenta que llegaban al final de la canción.

_"And when you smile..."_ Sungmin le echó un vistazo.

_"The whole world stops and stares for a while,"_ continuó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

El corazón de él daba volteretas. _"'Cause, girl, you're amazing... Just the way you are."_

Sonsi sonrió, aún cantando. _"The way you aaaaare... The way you aaaaaaare..."_

_"Girl, you're amazing,"_ repitió Minnie.

_"Just the way you are."_

_"Yeah..."_ Las últimas notas del piano sonaron. Ambos todavía estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Repentinamente, se dieron cuenta y voltearon. Sus caras eran tomates, prácticamente.

"Ah, b-buen trabajo. Tocas bien." Kang Ne se levantó.

"Tú también. Eh, c-cantando, digo. Yo toqué piano." Ofreció una risa, cual salió algo nerviosa. Aclaró su garganta e igualmente se paró de la banca.

La muchacha rió, sacudiéndose la tensión de encima. Sungmin volvió a aclarar su garganta. "Deberíamos ver si Kyuhyun-ah terminó." Abrió la puerta y la dejó ir primero.

* * *

><p><em>Par de minutos antes, en busca del maknae...<em>

Eunhyuk y Mae Jin estaban conversando animadamente.

En cambio, Siwon iba envuelto en sus pensamientos. Tanto así, que cuando dio la curva por el pasillo que terminaba en los estudios de grabación, no se dio cuenta que había alguien frente a él. Y como era esperado, chocaron.

"¡Oof! ¡Ah, chesonmida!" exclamó con quien se estrelló.

El religioso parpadeó. Su vista estaba borrosa por el choque. Una vez despejada, logró ver a la persona, y sintió su garganta secarse.

"Oh, Fany-noona, ¿estás bien?" Kyuhyun preguntó, habiendo salido del cuarto, y ahora aguantando a la chica mencionada. Cuando chocaron aquellos dos, la pobre salió volando a sus brazos. Siwon era pura roca sólida.

La Soshi sacudió polvo imaginario de su vestuario. "Estoy bien, saeng. Gracias por preocuparte."

"T-T-_Tippany_-shii... ¡M-Miane! ¡Chonmal miane!" el Caballo al fin reaccionó. "¿Segura que estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿La barriga? Hablando de ello, ¿has comido? Osea, ¿te estás alimentando bien? ¿Te maltratan?" balbuceaba alarmadamente.

La vocalista lo observaba divertidamente. "Umm... Ne. Ne. Ani. Hace ratito. Y, técnicamente, no... A menos que cuentes los ataques de cosquillas que me hacen las chicas." rió.

Siwon rió con ella. "Ah, bueno. ¿Pero de veras no te duele nada? No es por ser creído, pero normalmente alguien que choca contra mí no sale ileso." Se tocó el pecho para darle énfasis, un _'¡pum!'_ resonando del golpe.

"Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes. Y como es de esperar, sigue ejercitándose y manteniéndose en forma. Amm, te ves apuesto, Siwon-shii..." Tiffany se sonrojó y le enseñó su famosa _eye smile_, cosa que lo derritió en menos de dos segundos.

"Ah... Comawo, _Tippany_." el chico sonrió de vuelta, algo colorado. "También te ves muy apuesta- _¡Digo!_ M-Muy hermosa."

Ella dejó escapar una risa. Siwon se golpeó y se felicitó a si mismo mentalmente por lograr tan bonita expresión en el rostro de la integrante de SNSD.

"Muchas gracias, Shiwon-shii. _Well, I gotta go._ Tengo la agenda media llena, hoy..." Tiffany suspiró, para luego sonreír nuevamente. "Espero encontrarnos pronto, de nuevo. Y que la próxima vez no tengamos un accidente de tráfico." bromeó ella.

El Caballo asintió. "Ne, amm... Nos vemos. Cuídate." Hizo una leve venía y le dio una sonrisa algo forzada.

La muchacha parecía algo desilusionada, pero le ofreció otra _eye smile_ y caminó hacia la salida.

Mae Jin se percató de esto y le dio un codazo a las costillas del religioso. Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, intrigados.

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! ¡Ve tras ella e invítala a cenar!"

"¿E-E-Eh?"

"¡Me escuchaste! Se nota que se gustan," Baeny lo miró, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. "Y no te atrevas a negármelo, Oppa. Te conozco demasiado bien."

Siwon suspiró y miró hacia donde se dirigió la Soshi hace unos momentos. "¿De veras crees que debo hacerlo? ¿Y si me rechaza?"

"Oppa, ¡eres Choi-_freakin'_-Siwon! ¿Qué mujer se resiste a eso? Aparte de mí, claro," rió.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. "Gracias, saeng. Lo tendré en mente." Le revolcó el pelo y fue trotando a buscar a Tiffany.

El malvado maknae sacudió la cabeza. "Es que los niños no entienden."

"Buen trabajo, Cupida." Eunhyuk sonrió pícaro, chocando sus nudillos con los de ella. Sungmin y Kang Ne se les unieron, y pronto hicieron su camino hacia afuera. Seguramente, encontrarían al enamorado allí, esperándolos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 43<strong>

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44: When sh*t hits the fan**

11:31 PM, Apgujeong-dong, Seúl, Corea.

Las notas del piano comenzaron a tocar, haciendo que la bailarina de T'G48 cayera sentada de golpe. Se frotaba el sueño de la cara, mientras escuchaba el ringtone de su celular.

_"Please don't, please don't say goodbye,"_ cantaba Donghae, de su OST de _'Miss Panda and Hedgehog'._

Mae Jin no pudo evitar el sonreír como idiota al alcanzar su celular. Contestó, y dijo, con voz media dormida. "¿Yovuseul?"

_"¿Cómo estás, preciosa?"_

"Bien. Dormida, pero bien."

_"¿Dormida?"_

La chica asintió, antes de darse cuenta que él no la podía ver. "Mm. Aquí son las 11 y media de la noche."

Por allá en Beijing, en su habitación compartida, Donghae abrió los ojos como platos. "¿En serio? Miane, Mae. No sabía."

_"¿Qué hora es allá?"_

Fishy miró el reloj despertador en la mesa. "Las 10:34."

_"¿De la noche? Entonces, ¿porqué llamas tan tarde?"_

"Pensé que sería de día allá. Se me olvidó que eso solo pasa si estamos al otro lado del mundo." Se rascó la nuca, apenado. Sin embargo, escuchó la risa de su novia y sonrió.

_"Yah, Bada babbo."_

"¿Bada?"

_"Es otro de tus apodos, ¿no? He estado haciendo mis asignaciones."_

El chico se recostó en la cama, una mano tras su cabeza. "Haciendo asignaciones, ¿eh? ¿_Research_ y toda la cosa?"

"Cuando lo dices así, parezco una acosadora..." dijo la muchacha con voz bajita. Claramente estaba avergonzada, y Donghae rió fuertemente. Desde la otra cama, Eunhyuk le tiró una almohada, diciéndole que bajara la voz.

Allá, Mae Jin escuchó cómo la voz de él empezaba a susurrar. "¿Ya te regañaron?" preguntó.

_"Ne. Hyuk está durmiendo y me mando a callar..."_

Baeny se tapó la boca, riendo bajito. Miró alrededor y agradeció que cada una de ellas tenía cuarto propio. "Pues, debes ir a dormir tú también."

Se lo imaginaba puchereando, listo para protestar. _"Pero Mae~"_

La joven se ruborizó, pero disimuló su voz, pretendiendo estar completamente seria. "Ani, mañana tienes conferencia de prensa."

_"Estás fingiendo querer mandarme a dormir."_

"_Wha_- ¡No!"

_"Vamos, Mae. Llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para yo saber eso de ti."_ Prácticamente escuchaba su sonrisa pícara, a través del teléfono.

_"Whatever!"_ siseó ella en inglés, su cara roja. "El punto es, que debes ir a dormir, y yo igual."

_"Araso, araso... ¿Nos dormimos juntos?"_

"Mm..." La chica se acomodó en la cama. No dormían _juntos_, sino que al mismo tiempo. Era una manera de no sentirse tan solos mientras el otro estaba lejos. "Buenas noches, Hae."

_"Buenas noches, Mae."_ Y enganchó. Mae Jin se acurrucó en su cama y abrazó una almohada, pretendiendo que era él.

En China, Donghae miró la foto en su celular una vez más. Sonrió y le dio un besito, antes de acomodarse e irse a Sueñolandia.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, los chicos de Super Junior-M se encontraban en su conferencia de prensa para hablar de su segundo álbum, Break Down.<p>

"¡Aquí están! ¡Super Junior-M!" anunció uno de los MCs, y los chicos comenzaron a salir de tras los bastidores.

Ryewook, Sungmin, Henry, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi y Eunhyuk se acomodaron de izquierda a derecha frente a la multitud.

Mimi dio la orden. _"Hello, we are Super Junior-M." _Cada uno le mostró una mano al público, como era de costumbre. Sus fans sacaron un grito de alegría. El brillo de las cámaras los cegaba un poco, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

La otra anfitriona sonrió. "Muy bien. Muy apuestos, muy apuestos."

Su compañero asintió. "Muchas gracias, SuJu-M. Por favor, tomen asiento." Los chicos miraron hacia atrás y encontraron sillas al igual que los micrófonos que debían usar, sobre ellas. Los tomaron, luego sentándose.

"La Conferencia de Prensa comienza ahora."

"Saludemos a todos, primero," sugirió Eunhyuk. Zhou Mi asintió y repitieron la acción de mostrarles su mano, a la vez proclamando que eran SJ-M.

La mujer con el micrófono cruzó sus piernas. "Bien. Ahora, en realidad ha sido un largo tiempo; Alrededor de dos años."

El señor a su lado le siguió. "No solo los miembros de SuJu-M están inquietos por revelar su álbum. Los fans," hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la multitud. "Han estado esperando un largo tiempo. Y, díganme, ¿qué creen sobre este álbum?"

Donghae alzó su micrófono a sus labios. "¿Qué creemos? Dejemos que Zhou Mi conteste."

Este rápido vio las intenciones de su amigo, así que decidió pasar el batón. "¡Comprobemos el mandarín de Kyuhyun!" sonrió pícaro y miró hacia el chico. "¿Qué crees?"

Kyuhyun tenía una mirada entre 'te voy a matar' y 'estoy frito'; su mandarín no era del todo bueno. "Yo creo... De hecho..." miró hacia el público, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. "Empezamos nuestras actividades de promoción en China desde el 2008 con nuestro primer álbum. Pero ya estamos en el 2013. El tiempo vuela. Todos ustedes están más gorditos, altos, más bonitos, hasta más apuestos y lindos," decía de los fans. "Nuestros corazones son los mismos de la última vez-"

"Avanza. Más rápido," interrumpió Eunhyuk, sacudiendo su recién pintada violeta/gris cabeza. Estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con su dongsaeng. Los fans lo notaron y rieron.

El malvado maknae se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la mejilla, finalizando. "Continuaremos trabajando duro," asintió.

Zhou Mi comenzó a aplaudir, orgulloso de él, después de todo. Los demás en el lugar le siguieron.

"Su mandarín ha mejorado," el MC comentó. "Permítannos probar la extensión de su habla. Comenzaremos con Eunhyuk..."

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, la Conferencia estaba llegando a la porción de las preguntas algo...<em>personales<em>.

"Muy bien, veamos quién les hará la última pregunta." Miraron hacia el lago de personas con la mano alzada. Escogieron una chica con espejuelos y esta se levantó de su asiento.

"Esta va dirigida a Kyuhyun," se ajustó los lentes.

"Dispara," el muchacho sonrió.

"Ya lleva casi un año con Sonsi de T'G48; desde 2012. ¿Cuáles son los planes futuros para su relación?" dijo sin parpadear.

A los chicos de SuJu-M casi se les salen los ojos de sitio. ¡Vaya, si era directa!

Kyuhyun toció, habiendo estado totalmente desprevenido para eso. "A-Ah..."

Realmente, ¿cuáles eran sus planes? Y pensar, que ya llevaban tanto tiempo de 'novios'. No solo eso, sino cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Super Junior conoció a ese extraño grupo de chicas. Tanto había pasado en tan poquito tiempo...

El chico se dio cuenta que ya ni estaba pensando en la pregunta. En realidad, ya ni se acordaba.

"_Duibuqi_," se disculpó, apenado. "¿Cuál era la...?"

"Me temo que ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos. La pregunta tendrá que ser contestada en otra ocasión," intervino la MC, a lo que varias fans abuchearon.

Los chicos se despidieron, y salieron del lugar. Todos estaban preguntándose sobre la contestación a aquello.

Sungmin, en especial. La preocupación hacía que su corazón se sintiera pesado.

* * *

><p>Semanas después, el MV salió. Las ELFs estaban emocionadísimas.<p>

Sin embargo, la pregunta sin respuesta no se quedó por allá en China. Los chismes se habían regado por Corea como una plaga.

Ese era el problema de la raperita de el grupo femenino, en estos momentos. Había ido al _Starbucks_ más cercano a comprarse un delicioso capuccino, cuando alguien la reconoció. Ahora, estaba teniendo problemas para salir de dicha cafetería.

"¡Kang Ne-shii, por aquí! ¿Se ha enterado de lo que su pareja dijo, o mejor, no dijo en la Conferencia de Prensa en Beijing? ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?" le pusieron un micrófono frente a su cara.

La chica ajustó su gorra, nerviosa. "S-Sí, bueno-"

Otro reportero la interrumpió. "¿Acaso los rumores de boda son ciertos? ¿Usted piensa convertirse en la futura Sra. Cho?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandemente. "¡¿S-S-Sra...?!"

"¡Oigan! ¡Con permiso!" El dueño de la tienda salió, molesto. "Tengo un negocio que atender aquí. Necesito que vayan a hacer esto a otro lado. Lo siento, Srta. Park, pero su entrevista y los flashes están perturbando a mi clientela." dijo con un poco de culpa. Prácticamente, la estaba echando a los lobos.

"A-Ah, croom. Chesonmida-"

De repente, uno de los periodistas exclamó. "¡Kyuhyun-shii!"

Seguro, el maknae hacía su camino hacia la muchacha. Tenía puestas unas gafas, intentando parecer calmado entre toda la conmoción. Llegó donde ella y fue abriendo paso hasta la carretera, hasta llegar al auto. Rápido la montó en el carro y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor.

Sin embargo, un reportero lo pilló antes de poder abrirla. "¡Sr. Cho! ¡Por favor, sólo conteste la pregunta!: ¿Hacia dónde se dirige su futuro como pareja?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? _Matrimonio_." Logró abrir la puerta, encendió el auto y se marcharon de la vista de todos.

* * *

><p><em>"¡¿MATRIMONIO?!"<em> rugió la chica al entrar pisoteando al apartamento 12. Los demás integrantes de Super Junior voltearon a mirarlos. "¡¿Qué demonios te entró para que dijeras eso, Kyu?!"

"¡¿Matrimonio?!" Mae Jin exclamó, levantándose. Ella y la líder habían estado visitando, cuando vieron a la maknae.

Doe Min los miró incrédulamente. "¡¿Qué?!"

Kyuhyun gruñó en frustración. "¡Lo siento, ¿_ok_?! ¡Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió!" No le gustó que los otros los observaran mientras discutían y la haló por el brazo hacia su habitación.

Mientras Kyuhyun prácticamente la arrastraba por el lugar, Sonsi pensaba sobre los acontecimientos anteriores. _'¡SoKyu, ¿poniéndose serios?!', '¿Acaso la chiquilla '48 pronto será la futura Sra. Cho?'_ y otros pensamientos similares le invadían la mente. Ya podía imaginarse los previos como los títulos del más jugoso escándalo en las revistas de mañana...

Una vez el llegaron al cuarto, Kang Ne liberó su muñeca del fuerte agarre y frunció el ceño. Ignoró su dolor y se mantuvo firme, fulminándolo con la mirada. _"¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!"_

"¡¿Que qué me pasa a _mí?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!_" El chico reflejó su expressión ferozmente./

Frotándose la cabeza, la rapera suspiró. "¡No estás haciendo sentido alguno, Kyuhyun! Y otra cosa, ¿cómo rayos te apareciste allí? ¿Cómo sabías donde yo estaba?"

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, igualmente suspirando. "Te llamé varias veces y no contestabas. Supuse que estabas comprando café, como de costumbre y te fui a buscar."

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que el muchacho volviera a hablar.

"Aparte, van meses desde que te lo confesé, y aún no me das contestación."

Kang Ne iba a preguntar, hasta que se acordó de aquella noche en la Torre Eiffel. Sintió pena, pues era cierto. No le había dado respuesta. "Kyuhyun-"

"No. No importa. Por lo que sé, podrías estar siéndome infiel."

_'¿Siendote infiel?'_ Sonsi se mordió la lengua, molesta. Echó un vistazo a todos lados, y cuando confirmó que nadie los espiaba, se le acercó. "No sé qué rayos te picó, pero la última vez que verifiqué, _todo esto de los novios era una farsa_," susurró, mirándolo fíjamente. Retrocedió y soltó otro suspiro. "Y ahora, abriste la bocota y nos metíste aún más en problemas. Esto fue idea de la compañía. ¿Crées que eso dura para siempre?"

"Al menos, eso esperaba..."

Kang Ne se entristeció al escuchar eso. "Kyu..."

"No. Entiendo, entiendo. No-_¡heh!_," el maknae ofreció una sonrisa postiza. La máscara había retomado su lugar. "No te preocupes por mí. Espero que seas feliz con el tipo ese." El sarcasmo y la amargura era lo que salía de su boca.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

"Ya basta, Kyuhyun."

Dos pares de ojos voltearon a mirar a la persona, quien era nada más y nada menos que...

"Sungmin," Kang Ne boqueó.

El malvado maknae hizo una pequeña mueca. "¿Qué quieres, Hyung?"

"Perdonen la interrupción, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas, Kyuhyun-_shii_." El peli-negro lo miraba con seriedad. El menor notó como usó el honorífico en su nombre y cedió.

"Araso."

Los ojos de Sungmin se movieron hacia la rapera y se suavizaron por un momento, antes de volver a ponerse serio. "Déjanos."

Sonsi se mordió el labio. ¿En serio dejaría a estos dos a solas así? _'La tensión... Es demasiada.'_ Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía opción. Asintiendo, y sin ninguna palabra, se marchó, su corazón acelerado por preocupación.

La puerta cerró. Ahora, se encontraba solamente el KyuMin, frente a frente.

"¿De qué me quieres hablar?" Kyuhyun se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesto. La situación lo había amargado.

"Creo que ya lo sabes. De esa pequeña maniobra que acabas de hacer. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del embrollo que has creado?" Frunciendo el ceño, el Conejito continuó. "¡Por todos los cielos, Kyu! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No analizaste en cómo esto le afectaría a Kang Ne? ¿Crees que está feliz con esto?"

Kyuhyun rodó los ojos, paseándose por la habitación. "Ahórrate las lecciones; esas son de Siwon. Y solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, Hyung. No dejaré que Sonsi me rechaze y luego ande con un tipo cualquiera. Eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos."

"_¿Tipo cualquiera?_" Sungmin alzó una ceja. "Explícame eso, Kyu. ¿Por qué ella no puede andar con un 'tipo cualquiera'?" Hizo comillas en el aire.

"Eso es simple. No es bueno para su reputación. Si quisiera estar con él, tendría que hacerlo en secreto, y eso le afectaría su carrera." El chico soltó un bufido. "Increíble. Y pensar que Sonsi me cambiaría por un tipo que ni da la cara por ella." Rió burlonamente. "Lo más seguro, la quiere sólo por el dinero y la pobre no se da cuenta-"

De repente, el malvado maknae se vio obligado a retroceder algunos pasos. Chocando contra la mesa de noche tras él y haciendo que las cosas en ella volaran, notó el dolor en su mejilla. Se tocó el borde de la boca y se encontró con sus dedos manchados de rojo escarlata. Volviendo su expresión de asombro al joven frente a él, observó que este tenía el puño en alto.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Kyuhyun estaba seguro que ya estaría seis _mil_ pies bajo tierra.

"Tú... ¡Pedazo de basura! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Hablando mal de la persona que supuestamente amas? Vergüenza te debería dar, Cho Kyuhyun. Nunca esperé algo así de ti."

El menor estaba atónito. "¿C-Cómo sabes que yo la-?"

"_¿Amas?_ ¿Eso es lo que querías decir? Porque en realidad que no me convences." Sungmin hizo una mueca de disgusto y se volteó para salir. "Ah, y antes de criticar a las personas, deberías conocerlas. Aunque... Ya tu conoces a esta."

Los ojos de Kyuhyun brillaron con esperanza de finalmente saber. De saber quién era el maldito que impedía su felicidad con la muchacha. "Significa que... ¿Ya conozco al hijo de perra?" Sonrió pícaro. Su búsqueda comenzaría pronto.

Con puños cerrados hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, el mayor giró hasta mirar al maknae de frente. Respiró hondo; no quería tener que volver a pegarle, del enojo.

"Sí. Y ese muy 'hijo de perra' _soy yo._"

El silencio los inundó después de esa declaración.

A medida que procesaba la información, una mirada de entendimiento hizo su lugar en el rostro de Kyuhyun. "_Huh_... Todo tiene sentido..." Bajó la cabeza, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo. "Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, Hyung? ¿Por qué no alguien más?"

Sungmin sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver a uno de sus hermanos con los ojos aguados. También tenía ganas de llorar, pero decidió que no era lo mejor. "No lo sé, dongsaeng. Uno nunca elige de quién se enamora." Sonrió un poco, intentando aliviar el asunto.

"Pero yo sí. Yo elijo a Sonsi como la persona de quien me enamoré." Kyuhyun se empujó de la mesa y miró serio a su hyung. "Así que, ¿qué haremos?"

Exhalando por la nariz, el otro chico se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. "Creo que," finalmente dijo, "Debemos dejar que ella decida."

"¿Hablas de competir?"

Minnie negó con la cabeza. "Anio. No exactamente," se rascó la nuca. "No me refiero a que sea una competencia. Sino que todo debe suceder naturalmente, sin sobornos o trampas. Sólo esperaremos su elección. ¿Arachii?"

Al ver la mano que le tendía el mayor, Kyuhyun alzó una ceja. "Araso," sonrió y le dio la suya.

_¡Smack!_ El golpe fue inesperado para Sungmin, quien ahora era el que que yacía en el piso, aguantándose el cachete.

Kyuhyun sonrió con normalidad. "Pensé que primero debía igualar el puntaje, ¿cierto?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se ajustó el mentón. El Conejito tomó la ayuda ofrecida por la mano del maknae y se levantó. "Cierto." Sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 44<strong>

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45: Brand New Day**

"Me voy," proclamó la líder T'G48, colocándose su abrigo. Se frotaba las manos, algo inquieta. A Yesung finalmente le habían quitado los yesos y había planeado algo.

Mae Jin la observaba desde su puesto en el sofá. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Doe Min parpadeó. "¿Eh? No. No pasa nada."

"No. Solo que hoy vas a conocer a la suegrita." Sonsi sonrió pícara, bajando las escaleras. La mayor la miró mal. "Yah, ¿quieres que te deje a pie?"

Baeny rió. "Oh, por favor. ¡Si las suegritas son un amor!" sonrió. Ya había tenido el honor de conocer a la mamá de Donghae. Y, cual fue su sorpresa, se llevaron súper bien, desde el principio.

"Mm... Eso espero." suspiró la otra.

La rapera le ofreció una palmada en la espalda. "No te preocupes. Estarás bien. Solo sé tú misma. Se llevarán bien." miró su reloj y se sobresaltó. "Ahora, vámonos. Que tengo que llegar a tiempo."

"Oye, Sonsa, irás a ver a Hye Eun-ah, ¿cierto?" su prima preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Necesitas que le diga algo?"

"Ani. Solo salúdala por mí," sonrió, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de perrito triste. "Y dile que nos tiene abandonadas."

"Lo haré," rió y salió por la puerta. Seuka miró hacia la otra fémina y alzó una ceja. "¿Estarás bien? Dijeron en las noticias que habrá tormenta."

"_Myeh_, estaré bien." Mae Jin soltó un bufido. "No le tengo miedo a esas cosas."

"Cierto. Le tienes _terror_. ¡Annyeong!" La vocalista salió y cerró la puerta antes de que la otra chica pudiera protestar.

* * *

><p>Doe Min suspiró mientras conducía por las calles de Seúl. Ya había dejado a la pequeña en su reunión, así que solo debía llegar a casa de su novio. Lo encontraba un poco... Sin sentido. Es decir, ellos podían conducir directo a la cafetería, pero el chico insistió que dejara el auto en la casa de él y se fueran juntos.<p>

_'Calma, calma. Solo estás gruñona porque tienes miedo,'_ pensaba. _'Respira, babbo. Respira...'_ Y lo hizo, tomando aire y respirando hondo. Ahora, debía encontrarse con la Tortuga.

Se estacionó frente al edificio indicado y lo vio, esperándola al lado de su carro. La chica salió, cerró su puerta y caminó hacia él.

Yesung le sonrió y le abrió la puerta del pasajero. "Su carruaje la espera, _madam_," dijo, a lo que ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo. El muchacho rápido se montó y partieron.

* * *

><p><em>Mouse Rabbit<em>, una cafetería de la que ella había escuchado varias veces. Nunca había entrado, pues andaba muy ocupada. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que fuera a pertenecerle a la familia de su Miun.

Doe Min calladamente tragó saliva. No era muy buena con los adultos, en realidad. Anhelaba con todo su ser poder agradarle a la madre de él.

Yesung la guiaba, de la mano, a la puerta trasera de la tienda. Ambos cubiertos con bufandas, gorras y gafas, entraron. El chico miró a ambos lados e ignoró las miradas sospechosas de las personas, adentrándose.

Seuka logró ver al mismo joven que había visto en el hospital. No se acordaba muy bien del nombre... Pero el punto es que el muchacho los había visto. Al mismo tiempo, le decía algo a su compañero -un empleado, suponía la chica-, y Doe Min no lo pudo ver más, pues Yesung la había llevado a la cocina.

"¡Hyung!" El chico entró por la misma puerta que ellos hace unos momentos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba al Tortugo.

"Jongjin-ah," dijo Yesung. Doe Min se hizo a un lado para que los hermanos se abrazaran. Cuando se separaron, el menor volteó a verla.

"¡Noonim!" Jongjin hizo una reverencia. Seuka se ruborizó de inmediato, aún no acostumbrada, y se inclinó igual.

La Nube los observaba, divertido. Cambió su vista hacia su dongsaeng y habló. "La traje para que conociera a omma," le reveló. "¿En dónde está?"

Doe Min intentó no parecer muy nerviosa al escuchar eso.

Jongjin rió bajo. Se había percatado. "Salió a comprar materiales con appa no hace mucho."

El mayor asintió. "Oh, kure. Cuando regresen, por favor, llámanos." Señaló hacia arriba y Seuka hizo una mueca de incomprensión. "Estaremos allá."

"Araso, Hyung. Noonim," les guiñó el ojo. "Los veré luego." Y se fue a atender a los clientes.

"¿Dónde estaremos?" La cantante alzó una ceja. Yesung solo rió y le tomó la mano, haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras. Subieron lo que parecía ser dos pisos, cuando el Suju abrió una puerta.

Parpadeando para ajustar sus ojos a la luz, Doe Min miró a su alrededor. Estaban ahora en el techo del establecimiento.

La chica venturó hasta poder mirar por encima del balconcito en la orilla. Abajo, se veían muchas personas, la mayoría eran fans, de seguro. Todos estaban esperando ser atendidos en el famoso café _Mouse Rabbit_.

Doe Min dejó salir un aliento que no sabía que estaba aguantando y se quitó el disfraz, sacudiendo su cabello. Apenas se dio cuenta del muchacho mirándola calladamente. "¿Mwoh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

El chico rió, acercándosele. "No. Nada. Solo que," le acarició la mejilla, una vez estaban cerca. "Eres realmente hermosa, ¿lo sabías?"

Doe Min le respondió con un sonrojo y un murmullo. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Kim Jong Woon?" Sacudió la cabeza, no pudiendo creer que algo tan simple la pusiera así. El muchacho rió y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Seuka se deshacía en sus brazos. Los besos de él siempre tenían ese efecto sobre ella.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron para tomar aire. Ahí, Doe Min dejó escapar su preocupación. "Y... ¿Y si no le agrado?"

"Babbo. ¿Cómo no le vas a agradar?" Yesung tomó la cara de ella con ambas manitas de él, mirándola a los ojos. "Eres tú. Te amará, de seguro."

"¿No crees que eres un poco parcial?" rió ella, subiendo una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿Es malo pensar así porque te amo?"

"Ne, porque no le agradaré a todo el mundo. Esa es tu opinión, no un hecho." El chico rodó los ojos y le besó la frente.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo loco. Dejándola ir de sus brazos, miró por la borda a la gente debajo de ellos. Sonrió pícaro, antes de tomar aire y exclamar:

_"¡SOY KIM JONG WOON Y AMO A LEE DOE MIN!"_

La '48 no sabía si besarlo o estrangularlo. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, que ya no parecía asiática.

_"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"_ le susurró/gritó, escuchando el clamor de las fans abajo. Incluso se escuchaban algunos llantos.

El chico de las pantallas se encogió de hombros. "Saldría a la luz en algún momento. ¿Por qué no ahora?" sonrió.

Doe Min se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, solo pensó. _'Ah, que se fastidie.'_

_"¡SOY LEE DOE MIN Y AMO A KIM JONG WOON!"_ había dicho, sus manos a ambos lados de su boca para que se escuchara más alto.

Escuchó más gritos provenientes de abajo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se sentía más libre y feliz que antes. Había admitido sus sentimientos a todo el que oyera. Sabía ahora que nada la lograría separar del muchacho.

Solo podía sonreír como tonta, girando hacia el susodicho con la sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

Al chico le pareció tan adorable, que no lo pensó dos segundos y la besó.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no se quejó. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sus manos pasándose tras el cuello de su amado. Este la abrazó por la cintura, trayéndola hacia él.

Doe Min se perdió en el momento. El toque de Yesung era tan suave y gentil, pero a la vez era rudo y apasionado. Ciertamente, estaba intentando matarla con tanto amor.

"Kim Jong Woon, ¿cómo se te ocurre-?"

Los novios se separaron a la velocidad de la luz. Yesung se sonrojó y tartamudeó a más no poder.

_"O-O-Omma."_

* * *

><p>Los tres se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas, en la parte trasera de la tienda. Un incómodo silencio flotaba en el aire. La mamá los miraba a ambos, al parecer, inspeccionándolos.<p>

Doe Min se meneaba en su silla discretamente. No podía creer que las cosas empezaron tan mal. La pobre señora los había encontrado con las manos en la masa.

Finalmente, (agradeció Seuka, quien lentamente se estaba volviendo loca) la señora habló. "Jong Woon-ah, consíguenos algunos refrescos."

"Pero Omma-"

Su madre le dio una mirada aguda. El chico exhaló por la nariz. "Sí, madre."

Seuka parecía encogerse en su asiento. Ahora estaba a solas con su suegra. La cosa se ponía interesante.

Para su total sorpresa, la señora la miró con una cálida sonrisa. "¿Cómo está, Doe Min-shii? Parece un pescado fuera del agua."

"A-Ah, yo..." Aclaró su garganta. "Bien... ¿No está molesta?" _'¡Tonta! Lo primero que se pregunta es "Y usted, ¿cómo está?", ¡no balbucear como idiota!'_

La madre de Yesung rió. "No. Solo estoy jugando con ustedes. _Aparte_," susurró. "_Me gusta ver la cara de asustado de mi hijo._ ¡Es increíblemente graciosa!"

Doe Min rió, a pesar de todo. "Aún así, chesonmida, Im-shii." Agachó su cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento.

"Llámame BoKyung," le dijo. "'Im-shii' me hace sentir como viejita."

A medida que continuaron conversando, a la líder se le fueron yendo los miedos. Notó que en poco tiempo, su diálogo se tornaba más casual.

"¿Chincha? No puede ser," boqueó Seuka.

"Sí, en serio. Si te lo estoy diciendo," rió BoKyung, antes de mirar algo tras la chica. "Yah, Kim Jong Woon, sal de ahí. Lo de espía no te queda."

La novia volteó y, seguramente, Yesung salía de la cocina, cabizbajo. Estaba avergonzado de que lo hubiera atrapado espiándolas. Jongjin observaba el intercambio entre sus familiares desde la puerta.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?"

Su madre sonrió con picardía. Doe Min comenzó a ver las similitudes. "Hijo, tengo ojos tras mi cabeza."

"Además de que llevas demasiado tiempo buscando sus refrescos," habló una voz más grave, y Seuka se dio cuenta de que era el padre de su novio.

"Hyung idiota," rió Jongjin. Yesung lo miró mal.

El padre de ambos les trajo las bebidas y unos postres a las damas, luego plantando un beso en la frente de su esposa. "Un gusto, Srta. Lee. Soy el Sr. Kim."

Doe Min sonrió. "Igualmente, Sr. Kim."

"Vemos que eres una muchachita extraordinaria," comentó la madre y su esposo asintió. "Estamos realmente felices de que tú seas novia de nuestro Yesungie."

Doe Min sonrió enormemente.

* * *

><p>Horas después, ella y Yesung miraban por la ventana de <em>MR<em>. La tormenta había comenzado. Con lluvia, vientos fuertes, y hasta truenos y relámpagos.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Baeny..."

"¿La dejaron en la casa? ¿No me habías dicho que no le gustan las tormentas?"

Seuka se encogió de hombros. Se echó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocara con el pecho de él. "Sip, pero realmente no creo que tenía opción. Era la única sin planes." Sintió cómo Yesung la abrazaba y sonrió, arropándolos mejor.

Luego de su charla con la familia -y más que eso, su aprobación-, BoKyung les dijo que podían quedarse en una habitación en el segundo piso. La pared que daba hacia afuera era de cristal, permitiéndoles ver el espectáculo en el cielo. Allí yacían, en el piso y con una sábana sobre ambos.

"Estoy seguro de que está bien," Yesung afirmó, y la chica se acomodó en sus brazos. Al parecer, así se quedarían hasta que cesara la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Park Mae Jin absolutamente <em>odiaba<em> las tormentas.

La chica suspiró. ¿Porqué tenía que haber una tormenta? ¿Acaso el de arriba tenía algo contra ella? No la malinterpreten; a la bailarina le encantaba la lluvia. Solo que en las tormentas tronaba demasiado.

Un relámpago iluminó la cara de la muchacha, quien se alejó rápidamente de la ventana. Luego, el cielo rugió, haciendo que se tapara los oídos.

Desde pequeña, la chica había tenido ese cierto terror a las tormentas. Eso era algo normal, claro. Los truenos no eran algo que le gustara a todo el mundo. Pero a ella le aterraba un poquito más

Mae Jin se destapó los oídos. Alzó la vista con cautela, y retrocedió hasta llegar al otro extremo del sofá. Abrazó sus piernas y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que retuvo. Apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, la T'G48 miraba hacia afuera algo melancólica.

_'Los días de tormenta nunca me han gustado...'_ Solo le hacían recordar los malos tiempos. Más específico, los tiempos en que ella y su prima Kang Ne luchaban por sobrevivir. Aquellos primeros días fueron los peores, pensaba ella. Dos huerfanitas pidiendo limosna, a la vez de tener que esconderse del mundo. Se acordó de un día que, ella ya teniendo sus 15 años, de camino a su trabajo, le cayó un relámpago cerca, mientras cruzaba la calle. El rayo la cegó momentáneamente, y cuando vio de nuevo, apenas tuvo tiempo de quitársele del medio a un auto, cuyo conductor tampoco la había visto.

_'Ese día fue de lo peor.'_ Frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El estruendor de otro tronazo sacó a Baeny de sus pensamientos, y la chica brincó. Su corazón acelerado, escondió la cabeza. Ash, como odiaba estar sola en casa. _'Espero que las chicas lleguen pronto...'_

A medida que otro trueno caía, sintió una leve vibración. Una vez que el sonido de afuera se disipara, escuchó su ringtone. Tomó el aparato, mirando desconcertadamente hacia la lluvia, y contestó. "Y...¿Yovuseul?"

_"Mae. ¿Estás bien?"_

El corazón de la chica hizo volteretas. "Donghae-ah."

_"Sí. Hola."_

"Oh, pues, estoy bien..." Afirmó, más a sí misma que a él. "¿Porqué llamas?"

_"Me enteré de que está lloviendo para allá. Más bien, una tormenta..."_ El tono de preocupación en su voz era obvio.

Mae Jin sonrió un poco al notarlo. "No te preocupes, Hae. No es nada-" Otro relámpago, seguido por un trueno, hicieron que la joven dejara caer su celular. Con una mano en su pecho, la chica cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Temblando, buscó el teléfono y lo alzó a su oído, distinguiendo la voz aterrada del Pecesito.

_"...¿Mae? ¡Mae! ¿Sigues ahí?"_

"A-Ah, ne..." Baeny tragó saliva, sus manos aún temblorosas. "E-Es que... Yo..."

_"No te preocupes. Entiendo. Sólo respira,"_ dijo él, con un tono suave. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, volvió a hablar._ "Mae, por algún chance, ¿estás sola?"_

"Umm..." suspiró. "Ne." dijo honestamente, pues no le gustaba mentirle a su novio. Pero el chico era demasiado preocupón...

_"Baeny, no me gusta que estés sola."_

"Pues qué mal. Lo estoy, pero las chicas volverán en un par de horas."

_"¿Horas? Eso no suena bien..."_ se escuchó un murmuro incoherente y luego un sonido de afirmación._ "Dame cinco segundos."_

_'¿Eh?'_ "Ok..." con eso, la llamada se colgó. Baeny suspiró, ajustando su posición en el sofá. Ahora tendría que esperar a que el muchacho la llamara de nue-

_¡Toc, toc, toc!_

Mae Jin alzó una ceja. Se levantó, colocándose las pantuflas nuevamente, y caminando a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Donghae fue revelado en una capucha negra. Al verla, el chico sonrió inocentemente y la miró apenado. "Eh... ¿Sorpresa?"

"Hae..." Los ojos de ella se abrieron en asombro. Rápidamente metiéndolo a la casa para que no se mojara más, cerró la puerta y volteó hacia él. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El Pecesito se quitó la capucha, guindándola en un rack, y procedió a quitarse los zapatos. "Estaba en el área," dijo, adentrándose a la sala.

"_Mentiroso_," murmuró Mae Jin, haciendo una mueca. "Las mentiras nunca te quedaron, ¿sabes?"

Donghae rió y se sentó en el sofá. "Está bien, está bien..." miró a ambos lados y preguntó. "Mm, ¿tienes chocolate caliente?"

Baeny se rascó la nuca. "No... P-Pero podría prepararlo ahora, si gustas." Iba de camino a la cocina, cuando Fishy sacudió la cabeza. "Anio, no te preocupes. Solo preguntaba, por si de casualidad había. No te molestes con ello," dijo. "Aún así, tengo frío..." Le hizo una seña de que se sentara con él.

Sonrojada, Mae Jin se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Sintió como sus musculosos brazos la rodearon y el chico la trajo cerca. Baeny se le acurrucó.

"Ah..." suspiró él, al lado de la oreja de la bailarina, cual se estaba poniendo roja. "Esto está mejor," decía, feliz. "¿No crees?"

La muchacha asintió, y se volteó, quedando cara a cara con él. "Hae-ah. ¿Porqué viniste?"

"Pues, para acompañarte, claro. No me gusta cuando estás solita."

"Oh..." Baeny asintió lentamente. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Mm... ¿Quieres que haya otra razón?" preguntó él, y la miró. Al verla asentir de nuevo, aclaró su garganta. "Ok, entonces. Amm... Sé que odias las tormentas. Le tienes miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, y- _Auch_," dijo, al ser golpeado en el pecho por ella. Donghae rió. "¿Wae? Es cierto."

"¿Eso es _todo?_" Baeny alzó una ceja. "Ciertamente, no podías haber venido desde tu casa a verme, sólo por eso. Es decir, bajo un aguacero, rayos y truenos -y aparte que tus habilidades para manejar no son las mejores, lo siento..." La chica lo miró raro. "No entiendo el por qué."

Donghae miraba el rostro de ella y se sonrojaba. _"Aigoo_, no me mires así."

"¿Así cómo?" Parpadeó inocentemente.

El bailarín de Suju rió por lo bajo, al ver lo linda que actuaba su novia. "Pues," la miró, y aclaró su garganta, el tinte rojo evidente en sus mejillas. "Pues, quería verte."

Mae Jin sonrió. "¿Ves? Admitirlo es el primer paso."

Fishy rió divertidamente, esta vez. Acarició el cabello de ella suavemente. "Bien, bien," sonrió. "Saranghae, Park Mae Jin."

Mirando a sus ojos, la chica vio que estaba siendo sincero. "Saranghae, Lee Donghae." la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lo suficiente como para otorgarle un dulce beso. Entre habladuría, risas, y uno que otro beso robado, los bailarines se quedaron dormidos. Estando en los brazos del otro les había hecho olvidarse de la tormenta de afuera.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, la tormenta pasó. Donghae se había marchado a su casa y Doe Min había llegado de su cita.<p>

Las dos amigas se habían puesto a hablar sobre su día, cuando la más pequeña entró a la casa.

"Chicas, llegué," anunció. "Desde ahora, les aviso que se preparen para mañana. Iremos a hablar con el jefe." Se cruzó de brazos. "Así es. Con el estimado _Lee Sooman_."

Seuka y Baeny compartieron una mirada. La expresión que tenía Sonsi les decía que hablaba en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 45<strong>

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	46. Chapter 46

**Advertencia: Lo siguiente no refleja quién es el Sr. Lee Sooman; es solo para efectos de la historia. De igual manera, no presenta las opiniones de los chicos de Super Junior o la SM. Recuerden que esto es ficción y, por ende, parte de mi imaginación. No es mi intención faltarle el respeto a él o a la SM. (*Básicamente, no se tomen lo dicho abajo demasiado en serio)**

**Disclaimer: SuJu no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 46: Problemas Corporativos<strong>

**||Flashback||**

_Kang Ne esperaba pacientemente, sentada en una de las mesitas de un bistro. No era grande, sino que acogedor y sencillo._

_Miró hacia el reloj de búho en la pared. Rió un poco al ver dicho artefacto, pues no era realmente común. Sin embargo, vio que la hora marcaba las 9:29, un minuto antes de la hora indicada. Se felicitó a sí misma por no haber llegado tarde._

'Debería felicitar a Min, que fue quien me trajo...' _pensó._ 'Meh, no importa.'

_Optó por echarle otro vistazo al objeto produciéndole ansiedad con el incesante tictac. Justo cuando la aguja de los segundos llegó al 12..._

_"Llegué, llegué," proclamó Hye Eun, quitándose las gafas y colocando su cartera en la mesa frente a la joven. "Perdona la tardanza. Había un tráfico terrible."_

_Sonsi rodó los ojos. Su manager tenía un hábito de llegar cinco minutos antes, así que el término "a tiempo" era un concepto totalmente diferente para ella._

_"No te preocupes." Se saludaron con un abrazo, antes de sentarse._

_"Así que," la manager cruzó sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos. "¿Qué traes? ¿Por qué el imprevisto encuentro?"_

_La rapera suspiró. Probablemente, Hye Eun no podría hacer nada. Es decir, ¿ir en contra de tu empleador? ¿Por qué no mejor marchar donde él con un letrero que diga 'renuncio'?_

_"Pues... Verás... Kyuhyun..."_

_"Ya no quieres continuar la farsa." No era una pregunta, sino una declaración._

_Sonsi la miró rápidamente, antes de sonreír. La señora la conocía mejor de lo que podría admitir. Era su segunda madre, por decirlo así. "Ne. Lo siento, Eun-shii..."_

_"Totalmente entendible, mi niña. Ni que fueras a continuar con esto por el resto de tu vida." Su expresión se convirtió a una de enojo. "Le dije a esos secretarios idiotas que la idea era una completa estupidez. En cambio, ninguno me hizo caso," suspiró._

_"Es una total tontería. Como si me pudieran decir cómo vivir mi vida y de quién enamorarme," Kang Ne alzó su mirar. "No los toleraré más. No quiero causar muchos problemas, pero... Quiero mi libertad de vuelta."_

_Hye Eun repentinamente le ofreció una sonrisa a la muchacha. "Ya era hora de que lucharas por lo que es tuyo." Sacó su celular de su bolso y hundió algunos botones, antes de pegárselo al oído. "No te rindas, querida. Solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas."_

**||Fin Flashback||**

Sonsi sonrió mientras sus compañeras y ella subían el ascensor. Hye Eun era una gran manager. Era de las mejores, si podía decirlo. Siempre quería lo mejor para sus hijas adoptivas.

Afortunadamente, había logrado programar una cita con el jefe. Al otro día, es decir, hoy. No obstante, estaba algo nerviosa. No era todos los días que presentaría una discusión ante su mega-ricachón-y-poderoso jefe.

El latoso '_ding_' del elevador hizo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían los comandos a su cerebro. Pero, ¿realmente quería moverse?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y giró un poco para ver a Doe Min. "Todo estará bien. Estamos aquí contigo." A su lado derecho, Mae Jin le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió su cabeza.

Más tranquila, la menor salió del elevador, sus amigas tras ella.

Vieron a una muchacha en un escritorio, vestida en ropa corporativa, luciendo unos espejuelos y tecleando furiosamente en su ordenador. Tocó el _bluetooth_ en su oreja y miró a las tres jóvenes en el pasillo.

"Ah, T'G48. El Sr. Sooman las aguarda en su oficina. Si fueran tan amables como para seguirme, las llevaré donde él," se levantó y las chicas hicieron lo indicado, dejando que las llevara por varios pasillos.

Finalmente, justo en frente había una puerta enorme. Guardias adornaban ambos lados de esta. Notando quienes eran, y al ver que eran escoltadas por la secretaria, abrieron la puerta.

"Bueno, aquí las dejo, señoritas. Buena suerte." Y se marchó.

"_Gracias_," murmuraron simultáneamente.

Pasando, las féminas se encontraron con una oficina gigante. La pared de fondo entera era en cristal. Se podía ver la gente de afuera. Obviamente, tenía un tipo de papel especial, que permitía que se viera de adentro hacia afuera, pero no vice-versa.

El señor en el escritorio moderno sonrió cortésmente. "Llegaron. Bien, comencemos esto." Hizo un gesto con sus dedos y como si fuera de la nada, tres empleados llegaron con sillas para las muchachas. Estas les agradecieron y se sentaron.

El presidente ajustó sus espejuelos, antes de entrelazar sus dedos frente a él y colocar sus manos sobre el escritorio. "Muy bien. Ahora, tengo entendido que su manager fue la que fijó esta pequeña reunión... ¿En dónde se encuentra?"

Las chicas notaron que esto se veía mal. Aunque el CEO se hubiera mostrado bastante amable con ellas en ocasiones anteriores, no era de muy buena educación presentarse frente a su jefe sin su directora.

Baeny aclaró su garganta. "Llegará pronto. Tenía un asunto que atender, primero-"

"-Pero llegará pronto," repitió Doe Min, luego añadiendo. "Tuvo un... Inconveniente."

En la mente de Kang Ne, sabía que ambas excusas eran total mentiras. Antes de despedirse, el día anterior, Hye Eun le confesó que traería consigo un arma secreta.

_'Ahora, si tan solo llegara...'_ Casi gruñe en voz alta.

"Y entiendo que esta cita es mayormente por usted, Sonsi-shii. Según lo que me dijo mi secretaria, usted tenía un asunto importante del cual hablarme."

"Ah..." Se sonrojó, de repente en el _spotlight_. "Kure. Verá, se trata sobre... Sobre mi supuesta 'relación' con el Sr. Cho Kyuhyun de Super Junior. No-"

"Chesonmida. Está bajo contrato." Sooman sacudió su cabeza. "Me temo que lo que se diga que tiene que hacer, se tiene que hacer."

Sonsi se le acercó más al escritorio. "¡Pero eso no es justo! Con todo respeto, no creo que sea ético el intentar controlar la vida de otros. No importa si están bajo contrato, no es correcto."

"Me está diciendo que la manera en la que dirigo la compañía no es la correcta...

"Nunca dijo eso," Doe Min calmadamente aclaró. "Simplemente le confesó que no está bien jugar a Cupido. En especial, cuando todo es una gran mentira para el público."

"Realmente no espera que esto siga de largo, ¿cierto? Me refiero, ¿y si ella se enamora de alguien más? Ciertamente, usted no interferiría con eso..." Baeny se cruzó de brazos.

"Park Mae Jin..." Sooman se rascóla barbilla, como recordando algo. "Eres la novia de Lee Donghae. Relación que, para su información, yo nunca aprobé."

La susodicha entrecerró los ojos. Seuka alzó una ceja. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Y tú," señaló a la líder. "Lee Doe Min, novia de Kim Yesung. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso?"

"Ya que el tema salió a la luz, permítame preguntarle... ¿Qué demonios lo hizo pensar en tan macabra idea como un 'accidente planeado'?"

Sooman permanecía imperturbado. "Macabra, pero necesaria. Era una manera de recaudar publicidad para él, pues nunca ha sido el más popular de su grupo. Aparte, pensé que descarrilaría todos esos artículos de usted y él."

_'¡Maldito!'_ Doe Min estaba lista para brincarle encima al señor, pero la mano de Sonsi la mantuvo en su lugar. _'Aún no'_, parecía decirle con sus ojos.

"Y bien," la menor habló. "Parece que sus intentos hicieron exactamente lo contrario. Las noticias en las revistas contienen más YeKa que nunca."

"Al igual que contienen SoKyu," el CEO usó la jerga de los adolescentes coreanos. "Oh, y felicidades en su... _Compromiso_. Espero que sea feliz con el Sr. Cho." Sus palabras eran como veneno, haciendo que las lágrimas inundaran los ojos de la rapera.

"Usted es increíble, en serio," le respondió, diciéndolo de mala manera.

El Sr. Lee sonrió tras sus manos. "Pues-"

En ese momento, la puerta abrió violentamente, revelando a Hye Eun, Super Junior, Prince Manager y a Sunny de SNSD.

"¡Tío Lee, esto está fuera de control!" proclamó la GG, parándose del lado de las chicas del otro grupo. Estas la saludaron animadamente.

Sonsi volteó a mirar a su manager, quien le guiñó el ojo. "Tarde, pero seguro. Llegó la caballería."

Los integrantes de Suju crearon un semi-círculo frente al escritorio.

Leeteuk fue el primero en hablar. "No podemos seguir con esta injusticia."

"Desde ahora, estamos en huelga," Heechul cruzó sus brazos, el resto del grupo de acuerdo con él.

"¿Huelga? Interesante. ¿Qué realmente planean hacer? ¿Renunciar?" El presidente los miró, alzando una ceja.

Jung Hoon sonrió pícaro. "De hecho, los muchachos y yo hablamos seriamente. Todos están listos para renunciar a sus carreras. Ninguno sufrirá más abusos."

"¿Y tú? ¿Igualmente listo para no trabajar más?"

El manager se encogió de hombros. "Trabajos hay. Solo debo encontrar uno."

"Igual yo," Hye Eun asintió su cabeza. "Eso es, si usted no acepta nuestros términos."

"¿Términos?" El jefe repitió incrédulamente.

"Así es, Sooman-shii," su sobrina asintió. "Preparamos un contrato y todo." Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Le otorgó una copia de dicho contrato. "Tío Lee, no queríamos hacer esto, pero es totalmente injusto que no podamos escoger nuestra pareja."

"No estamos en esas épocas de matrimonios arreglados y las personas no teniendo opción," Kyuhyun alzó la voz, luego intercambiando una mirada de arrepentimiento con Kang Ne. Esta le sonrió y agradeció con sus ojos. "Tampoco quiero seguir con esto."

"El contrato solo dicta lo siguiente: no más maniobras peligrosas para publicidad, no interferir en las vidas personales de nosotros o cualquier otro idol, libertad de socializar ya sea con personas de otras compañías, y no discrimen por raza, sexo, estatus social, etcétera," explicó Hye Eun. "No más 'irse de lado de sus fans y descuidar al artista'."

Siwon asintió, recordando el incidente de su amigo Hangeng. "Somos personas también. Tenemos derechos."

Sooman parecía estar pensando. "Y si digo que no... ¿Renunciarán? ¿Están preparados para dejar ir sus carreras así de fácil?"

"Todo por hacer justicia," Sungmin comentó.

Eunhyuk abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No era un buen momento para hacer un chiste de Batman...

Donghae dio un paso. "Además, las consecuencias lo perjudican más a usted que a nosotros."

Antes de que el señor pudiera contestar, Yesung habló. "Solo mire hacia afuera. Encontrará la respuesta."

Haciendo lo dicho, Sooman se encontró con una multitud de fans, abajo en el primer piso. ELFs, SONEs y fans de las '48s se apiñaban en las afueras del edificio./

_'Si los dejo ir...'_ El hombre no quiso terminar ese pensamiento.

"La decisión es suya, Sr. Lee." Ryewook dijo. "Solo asegúrese de tomar la correcta."

Con los hombros encogidos, el presidente debatió todo en su mente. Finalmente, suspiró, derrotado. "De acuerdo. Ustedes ganaron."

Los artistas y sus managers comenzaron a festejar, abrazándose. Mientras, el CEO firmaba el contrato. "Debo admitir, fue lo menos que esperé de ustedes." Todos silenciaron. "Sin embargo, presentaron buenos argumentos. Muy convincentes," sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿no está molesto con nosotros?" Doe Min preguntó, por todos.

Exhalando, el señor negó con la cabeza. "No. Ustedes estaban en lo correcto." Sunny lo abrazó repentinamente, a lo que él sonrió y le correspondió. "Son personas, no marionetas. Deben ser libres para tomar decisiones."

"¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Sr. Sooman!" La sonrisa que llevaba Sonsi era de oreja a oreja.

El presidente asintió. "Hoy mismo enviaremos una declaración sobre el asunto de la relación falsa. Se aclarará todo y me aseguraré de disculparme con todos."

Los chicos de Suju no presionaron el tema del accidente. Que Lee Sooman estuviera de acuerdo a hacer algo como pedir disculpas públicas era algo de un milagro. Decidieron no probar su suerte más.

"Sin embargo, los respectivos grupos seguirán con sus agendas. ¿Araso?"

"Arachii," vino la contestación colectiva.

* * *

><p>Sonsi respiró hondo. Una carga enorme había sido levantada de sus hombros.<p>

Baeny sonrió. De momento, se acordó de algo que quería preguntar y volteó hacia la Soshi que andaba con ellas. "Oye, ¿y tú qué hacías allí?"

"Fui el arma secreta," la peli-violeta guiñó un ojo. "Además, ¿quién dice que ustedes son las únicas con nuevos amores?" Soltó una risita, sus mejillas tomando un color de rosa.

Las demás gritaron, emocionadas. Comenzaron a hablar del nuevo chico de Sunny, de sus ocurrencias y sus vidas. Pronto, la chica SNSD se tuvo que marchar y las '48's regresaron a donde los muchachos.

Mientras caminaban hacia ellos, Mae Jin preguntó a sus amigas. "Yah... ¿Creen que las cosas cambien mucho?"

"¿Luego de esto?" Doe Min parpadeó, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Lo más probable."

"Pase lo que pase, estaremos preparadas." Sonsi sonrió, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de las otras chicas. Las tres sonrieron. Estarían bien, mientras estuvieran unidas, e inmensamente felices. ¡Eso era seguro!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 46<strong>

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47: Rainbow Bridge**

Era una mañana soleada. Tres semanas completas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día que se enfrentaron con el prestigioso Lee Sooman.

El presidente había mantenido su palabra. Inmediatamente, los informes de que todo era una farsa aparecieron en las redes de televisión. Algunas ELF estaban con el corazón roto. Otras, no tanto. Lo habían sospechado desde el principio, según dijeron ellas. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que nadie era mejor para sus estrellas Hallyu que las ELFs mismas o el compañero varón con el cual los habían emparejado.

Sonsi suspiró mientras tomaba un bocado de sus waffles. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Hubieron unos pequeños cambios... Doe Min exitosamente logró obtener un papel en una película, Mae Jin hizo una sesión de fotos para una famosa revista de moda, y ella misma estaba siendo ofrecida la oportunidad de trabajar con Shindong como MC en su programa de radio.

Y, sin embargo, todavía no le había dado su respuesta a _uno_ de los dos chicos que le causaron tanto disturbio dentro de sí misma.

Baeny frunció el ceño cuando vio a su pequeña prima. "¿Por qué tan malhumorada?" Puso una plato de waffles en frente de la vocalista sentada junto a la maknae.

"Es solo que..." Se agarró un mechón del cabello y comenzó a jugar con él. Era su hábito cuando estaba nerviosa. Suspirando una vez más, decidió contarle todo a sus amigas. "Miren, chicas, he estado guardando algo de ustedes..."

Luego de unos minutos, las otras dos estaban con caras de puro _shock_.

"Kang Ne, esto... Esto es en serio." Doe Min estaba sorprendida, mirando fíjamente su comida. Claramente, aún estaba procesando todo.

La chica de ojos café se frotó la cabeza, su otra mano en sus caderas. "_Wow_, ¿en realidad, ya hablaste con él?"

La maknae T'G48 respiró hondo, luego soltando el aire. "Sí, y me entendió a la perfección. Ahora, solo somos buenos amigos. Aún tengo que hablar con el otro..."

"Pues, hazlo pronto," advirtió Seuka. "Los chicos se van de gira, justamente, mañana."

Los ojos de sus amigas se abrieron a más no poder. La mayor de las Park puso una mano en su frente justamente cuando a la menor le mandaron un mensaje.

"¡Omo! ¡Se me había olvidado!" Mae Jin gruñó. No había planeado nada con Donghae. No se verían por meses y a la genia se le había ido de la mente.

Kang Ne frunció el ceño. "Yah, me acaban de textear..." Abrió los ojos como platos. "¡E-Es-!" No podía casi hablar por el pánico. "¿Ottokke?"

La líder le quitó el celular y leyó rápidamente, las demás mirando sobre sus hombros. "Quiere verte, hoy... Dice que no es muy urgente, pero que sí es importante..."

"¿Qué creen que sea?" Sonsi se mordió el dedo.

"No sé, pero definitivamente, lo averiguarás." Mae Jin dijo, y las tres resumieron su desayuno.

* * *

><p>"<em>'No sé, pero definitivamente, lo averiguarás'<em>," burló Kang Ne, su voz un tono entre agudo y nasal. "Eso ayuda tanto, Jinnie..."

La menor merodeaba por la calle bajo el puente Banpo. Algo distraída, se podría añadir. El Suju le había dicho que se encontrarían allí. Por alguna razón, no podía sacudir el mal presentimiento que le revolvía el estómago.

Verificó su celular. Luego de terminar su comida, le había texteado al muchacho. Solo quería afirmar que estaba en el sitio correcto.

_'Bajo el puente arcoíris, Banpo,'_ recitó en su mente. Miró a su derecha y divisó los tubos conectados a un lado del puente. Seguramente, por ahí saldría el agua. Sonriendo, musitó que debía ser todo un espectáculo cuando se encendía.

"El sitio es todavía mejor de noche, créeme."

La maknae volteó sin rastro de temor en su expresión. "Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de hacerme eso," sonrió con picardía.

Sungmin se rascó la nuca, aunque estaba sonriendo de costado. "Los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," respondió ella, asintiendo.

Lentamente, comenzaron a caminar por el vasto sendero bajo el puente. Compraron solo refrescos de uno de los kioscos, pues ninguno tenía ganas de comer, al momento.

Encontraron una pequeña banca cerca y se sentaron a terminarlos. Luego de unos momentos, el muchacho se puso serio.

"La razón por la que te dije que vinieras aquí..." El Conejito tomó aire, como si estuviera calmándose. Se levantó, incluso, paseándose lentamente frente a la muchacha.

Sonsi esperó pacientemente. Igualmente, tranquilizaba su corazón de un repentino acelero. Debía estar haciendo una exageración de las cosas. El pensar mucho algo hace daño, y eso era exactamente lo que ella hacía. Sin embargo, nada la podía haber preparado para lo que vino después:

_"Me doy por vencido... Ya no lucharé por tenerte."_

Esa noticia causó que Kang Ne inhalara repentinamente. Aún así, no sentía el oxígeno llegarle a los pulmones y, mucho menos, a su cerebro. Este parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, por el momento.

El Suju no terminaba de hablar. "He decidido esto. Con mucha cautela, debo añadir-"

No. ¡Que alguien lo detuviera!

"-y lo hago por mi propio bien. El tuyo también, de hecho-"

_'¡Para!'_ gritaba ella, en su mente. Con los ojos aguados, se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. _'Por lo que más quieras, detente...'_

"-he entendido que solamente nos hago daño al permanecer así-"

La chica en realidad se sentía sin aire. Mareada, incluso. Sin embargo, Sungmin no se percataba de esto.

"Kyuhyun me contó varias cosas. Entre ellas, lo de los anillos en París," sonrió tristemente, mirando hacia sus zapatos. "Para que él haga algo tan serio, significa que te quiere. A su manera, pero te quiere..."

Alzó la cabeza y Kang Ne fue testigo de la sonrisa más llena de dolor que jamás había visto. "Así que, ya no me les interpondré."

"P-Pero," de alguna forma, la chica había encontrado su voz. Se paró de su asiento, buscando los ojos de él. El muchacho parecía evadirle. "¿C-Cuán...?"

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, respondió. "Estaré lejos por un año. Suficiente tiempo como para que olvides todo de mí. Kure. Annyeong, Kang Ne-shii." Con eso dicho, hizo una reverencia y le pasó por el lado. Sus hombros rozaron brevemente, pero el Suju continuó andando.

Realmemte no sabía cuánto permaneció allí parada, básicamente inmóvil.

Lentamente, los pies de ella la llevaron hasta quedar parada frente al barandal. La gente que le pasaba por detrás no tenía idea de lo que la chica sentía; que solo quería tirarse de rodillas y soltar lágrimas hasta no poder más. En cambio, se mantuvo de pie.

Alzando su mirar hacia los cielos, no pudo evitar pensar que el día soleado contrastaba demasiado con su humor. Los que comenzaron siendo agradables rayitos de sol parecían estar burlándose de ella...

...Porque Park Kang Ne no había sentido tanto frío en _años_.

* * *

><p><em>"¿Cómo pudiste?"<em> recitó ella, mirándolo con tristeza y dolor en sus ojos.

_"¡Lo puedo explicar, te lo juro!"_ rogaba él, sus manos en alto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. _"Ya basta de excusas."_ Y apretó el gatillo.

"Yyy... _¡Corte!_ ¡Perfecto!" Llamó el director desde su silla. Se levantó e hizo una seña con la mano. "Tomen cinco, muchachos."

La localización de esta escena del drama era increíblemente hermosa. La playa de Gyeongpodae a sus espaldas proveía un sentido de serenidad, con su arena blancuzca, incluso luego de la intensa escena filmada hace unos momentos.

Mirando a su alrededor, Doe Min sonrió. Esto era lo que había soñado desde pequeña. Antes de querer ser cantante, la chica deseaba ser actriz.

No que lo amara más que ser vocalista. Al contrario, prefería presentarse frente al público usando sus dones musicales.

Sin embargo, gracias a su papel, había logrado montarse en _jet ski_. Eso era extremadamente genial.

Su co-estrella se acercó a ella, otorgándole una muy necesitada botella de agua.

La T'G48 le sonrió radiantemente. "Comawo, Leo-shii."

El mencionado Leo, o Jung Taekwoon de VIXX asintió levemente, su cara algo roja. "No hay de qué, Seuka-noonim." Le ofreció algo parecido a una sonrisa. Ya Seuka lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esto era algo increíble de parte de él, pues era irremediablemente serio. "Buen trabajo."

Ella asintió. "Igualmente a ti."

El muchacho le recordaba a ella, de alguna manera. Lo fría y cerrada que solía ser, al principio. _'Vaya, como las cosas cambian,'_ se decía a sí misma, maravillada. Estaba segura de que el chico no permanecería así. Mucho menos, con el grupo de amigos que tenía.

Un brazo en el aire captó su atención. Optó por mirar sobre el hombro de su compañero de drama, para revelar a su novio, haciéndole señas con sus brazos. Disculpándose con el menor, la chica procedió a acercarse al Suju.

Este la miraba un poco molesto. "Por fin," la Tortuga resopló. "Estabas tan ocupada con tu nuevo _amigo_, que ni me hacías caso."

Doe Min se tragó su risa, pues sabía que lo enfadaría más. "Lo siento, pero mi _amigo_ y yo estábamos a punto de practicar nuestra próxima escena. El director me dijo que tiene que ser hecha con _pasión_." No dijo exactamente a qué se refería, pero su tono insinuaba algo.

Algo que a Yesung no le gustó en lo más mínimo. "¿Ah, sí?" Sus orejas tomaron un color rojo, de enojo o tal vez vergüenza. "Pues, está bien. Solo pasaba por aquí para verte, pero si estás _taaaaaan_ ocupada con tu compañero..."

Seuka inmediatamente saltó sobre esto. Lo abrazó por la espalda y la acarició con su rostro. "No, prefiero a mi Tortugo hermoso. Así, celoso y todo." Soltó una risita divertida, que deleitó a su novio inmensamente. Sabía que no se quedaría enojado con ella. Era una técnica que había aprendido y lo derretía a las millas.

"Tú... Eres tan... ¡Aish!" Yesung volteó, miró a ambos lados y rápidamente la besó de piquito. Doe Min sonrió, algo sonrojada.

Su celular sonó en algún lado del set. Rápido miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido y vio como una chica del staff se acercaba para dárselo. Agradeciéndole, la líder verificó qué era.

Un mensaje de Baeny iluminó su pantalla.

**_'~Ya me fui con Hae. Btw, ¿tienes llaves de casa?~'_**

La muchacha hizo memoria. Asintiendo para sí misma una vez, escribió. _'~Ne. Están en mi cartera.~'_

**_'~Ok, ok. Oh, y me cuentas de la filmación, luego. Fighting! :D~'_**

_'~Graciaas!~~ :3~'_

Suspirando contentamente, Doe Min cerró su teléfono. "Era Popgal," explicó a su novio.

"Ah," este contestó. Había tenido tantas ganas de mirar por encima del hombro de ella para ver los mensajes. Últimamente, sus celos estaban activados constantemente. No ayudaba el que un nuevo artista trabajara con su novia en el drama. Es decir, ¡era carne fresca! Yesung conocía su propia belleza, pero a veces el saber que había competencia mucho más -¿cómo decirlo?- _reciente_... Era un viejito al lado del otro cantante, eso era de seguro.

_'Aún así, no tiene mi voz,'_ pensó, alzándose el ego y los ánimos a sí mismo. Doe Min repentinamente lo abrazó y él sonrió. _'Y tampoco la tiene a ella.'_

_"Toma eso, novato,"_ murmuró él bajo su aliento.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, nada. Que te amo." Sonrió inocentemente. La chica no protestó.

Pronto, la llamaron para la próxima escena. Seuka se despidió de él y regresó al escenario.

* * *

><p>Mae Jin guardó su teléfono y corrió hacia Donghae, quien estaba apoyado del barandal. Este la miró y sonrió. "¿Lista?"<p>

"Lista," ella asintió, antes de que él le tomara la mano. Paseaban casualmente por la parte baja del puente Banpo de Seúl. Por lo menos, no había mucha gente, y las que sí estaban, no les prestaban atención alguna a la pareja. Era realmente perfecto.

"_So_, ¿qué exactamente hacemos aquí?" Mae Jin preguntó. Sus Converse blancos y negros no parecían hacer mucho ruido mientras caminaba junto a él. Vestía una blusa simple con un dibujo de un puño y la palabra "**BRO**" en negro escrita bajo este. Sobre su blusa traía puesta una chaqueta mahón con las mangas de color gris, y andaba en skinny jeans negros. Sus ojos se fijaron en el beanie gris en la cabeza de su novio y brillaron.

Donghae caminaba con ella, vestido en una simple camisa con rayas horizontales azules y blancas. Sus pantalones también eran skinnys negros, y sus _Vans_ amarillos resaltaban de su vestimenta. "Bueno, solo quería dar una vuelta y divertirnos-" le leyó la mirada e inmediatamente se agachó cuando la chica intentó coger su beanie. "Hoy no, amor."

"_Oh, c'moooon!_" Se quejó en inglés. "¡Se vería tan _cute_ con esta ropa!"

Él rodó los ojos y metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Momentos después, produjo otro beanie. Había venido preparado gracias al hecho de que la misma cosa le había pasado en su cita pasada. La última vez, él había terminado sin beanie y con el pelo hecho un revolú. Si no estuviera seguro de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, juraría que la mujer solo estaba con él por quitarle todos sus beanies. "Ten."

Baeny soltó un chillido de felicidad, haciendo que algunas cabezas voltearan a verla, y rápidamente se lo puso. "¿Cómo me veo?" Acomodó su cabello, esperando respuesta.

"_Meh_," él se encogió de hombros y luego rió cuando ella le pegó en el brazo. Se frotó el lugar con una sonrisa de costado en su rostro, y le tomó la mano nuevamente, guiándola a través de la pequeña multitud.

Vieron kioscos y gente haciendo fila para comprar. Sin embargo, cierta cabina de fotos captó su ojo. Sonriendo, la llevó hasta allí.

Rápidamente entraron. Donghae insertó algunas monedas y la máquina zumbó a la vida. Después de par de poses graciosas y varios besitos entre medio, los dos jóvenes salieron de la cabina. Cuando vieron sus fotos, rieron.

"¡Esto va para mi billetera!" Él sonrió.

Ella alzó una ceja. "¿Eso significa que reemplazarás a la que tiene a tu suegrita, la mamá de Hyuk?" Boqueó burlonamente. "¡¿Cómo pudistes?!"

Él rió bajo antes de sacarle la lengua. "¡Estará allí todavía! Excepto que irá tras una de nosotros." Primero, debía llegar a casa y cortarla para que cupiera. Eso sería luego, claro. Aunque, hizo una nota mental.

Mae Jin le sonrió. Esto era más que maravilloso para ella. Donghae y ella no estaban acostumbrados a enseñar este algo infantil y despreocupado lado de ellos. Era probablemente la alegría de finalmente salir en una cita donde ninguno era reconocido; Una cita en la cual los dos se sentían como cualquier otros jóvenes coreanos normales. Era un refrescante cambio de ritmo, y era mucho más que bienvenido.

Su sonrisa se fue un poco al pensar sobre el día después de este. El chico estaría de tour alrededor del globo en otro _Super Show_. El 5to concierto internacional, para ser exactos. Y no lo vería por casi un año.

"Te extrañaré," ella repentinamente soltó, e inmediatamente se arrepintio de haberlo hecho. Estaba arruinando el ambiente alegre del día.

Él parecía pensarlo por un momento, sus ojos hacia abajo. Lentamente, alzó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Yo igual."

Mae Jin lo abrazó como por impulso. Las manos de él la rodearon en un dulce abrazo. Inhalando el aroma de su cabello, besó el tope del beanie que usaba y sonrió. "Volveré antes de que te des cuenta que me fui."

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella lo miró y le tomó un monento a Donghae para darse cuenta de que tenía el meñique alzado.

"Lo prometo," mientras entrelazaba su dedito con el de ella, no pudo evitar pensar en lo triste que se veía. Como si él la estuviera dejando para siempre. Honestamente, si fuera por él, nunca partiría de su lado.

Pero en realidad, la opción era de ella. Y el sentir de la cajita dentro de su bolsillo le recordaba de ello.

Tragó saliva inconscientemente. Sí, Donghae le propondría matrimonio. Estaba absolutamente atemorizado, pero sabía que tenerla como esposa era lo que quería y más. Mae Jin había sido la ocupante de un espacio que él ni sabía que existía desde antes que pudiera registrar que sus sentimientos por ella estaban ahí. Ella había sido su rival, luego amiga, y más en tan corto tiempo. Dos años, llevaba conociéndola. Le había tomado ese tiempo para finalmente ser feliz con ella.

Ahora, solo tenía que preocuparse de que ella respondiera que sí.

El chico sintió como Baeny lentamente se despegaba. Inhaló aire por la nariz como si estuviera llorando, antes de soltar al muchacho y frotarse los ojos. Le sonrió suavemente. "Entonces," decía. "¿A dónde, ahora?"

"Estaba pensando..." Donghae se rascó la barbilla en forma de broma, antes de guiñarle el ojo. "Consigamos comida chatarra."

Luego de algunas paradas en kioscos que vendían bocadillos no saludables, comérselos, o mejor aún, tiráselos el uno al otro (los _Skittles_ resultaron ser buenas municiones), se dieron cuenta de que el sol se había escondido completamente bajo el horizonte. Tirando la basura en la papelera más cercana, continuaron hasta parar en uno de los barandales para disfrutar de la fuente.

Inmediatamente, el agua parecía dispararse del puente antes de estabilizarse y formar un tipo de arco. Los colores brillaban y se manifestaban a través del líquido transparente, haciendo que la escena cobrara vida.

_"Woaaaaaah,_" la pareja estaba igualmente impresionada. Era bellísimo.

Donghae se percató de cómo su novia apoyaba la parte superior de su cuerpo en el barandal, aparentemente intentando de acercarse a la hipnotizante exhibición frente a ellos. Sonrió mientras se deslizaba más cerca de ella, antes de tomar aire discretamente y tomando la cajita de terciopelo entre sus dedos. Era ahora o nunca.

"¿Mae?"

"¿Mm?" Lo miró, enseñando su hilera blanca de dientes. Estaba realmente contenta, al momento.

Donghae se ruborizó un poco y toció. "Es-Es una vista bonita—_el puente_."

"Sí," concordó ella. "Es hermosa, de verdad."

"Pues, tú también lo eres."

Mae Jin soltó una risita y resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. Era increíblemente cursi. Efectivo, pero cursi. "Hae, eso es tan-"

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta una vez lo vio. Estaba postrado sobre una rodilla, con la cajita de anillo en mano, como en todas esas sensibleras_ k-dramas_ que había visto con sus amigas.

El muchacho hizo un sonido entre risa y tos. "Ne, yo... Yo entiendo que es algo cursi, pero es la verdad..." Su voz se fue apagando al ver el rostro de ella. No podía descifrar su expresión, pero ciertamente estaba sorprendida. "M-Mira, hemos pasado por mucho. Nos hemos enfrentado con tantos obstáculos que nunca sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentar. Tú y yo, pues, suena tan... Correcto, para mí. ¿Sabes? Parece tan normal. Lo que quiero decir es, y-ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Mae. No puedo pensar en un minúsculo momento cual no quiera pasar en tu compañía. Es... _¡Asombroso!_ Yo honestamente nunca creí poder sentirme así con alguien, pero... Ya me había enamorado de ti antes de que yo mismo lo supiera."

Mae Jin continuaba observándolo, la misma expresión de _shock_ en su rostro.

"El punto es: quiero llevar nuestra relación al próximo nivel. No hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, apenas unos 6 meses, pero..." Tomó aire, intentando calmar su corazón. Abrió la cajita, revelando una preciosa sortija de diamante. "Park Mae Jin... ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Donghae vio como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, antes de dar su respuesta:

_"No."_

* * *

><p>Fue como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pues casi podía <em>sentir<em> el golpe.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó. ¿Realmente se atrevía a preguntarle ahora? La miró. "¿P-Por qué...?"

Ella se veía tan destrozada como él se sentía. Era asombroso como a veces podían reflejar los sentimientos del otro. "Es demasiado temprano. No sabes lo que haces."

"¿Que no sé lo que...?" De repente lo que sentía era enojo. "_¿Qué?_ Mae Jin, en serio. Tengo 27; Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para conocerme a mí mismo y lo que quiero."

"_Hae_," el labio de ella tembló, y ahora todo lo que Donghae quería hacer era tomarla en sus brazos y guardarla de todo mal. "No me estás proponiendo porque quieres. Eso puede ser parte del motivo, pero creo que realmente estás asustado-"

"¡Pues, claro que estoy asustado! ¡El matrimonio es cosa seria!"

"¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!" Suspiró y comenzó nuevamente, de otra manera. "Mañana, te vas de gira. Te _vas_. No nos veremos por un largo tiempo..."

Él se mordió el labio.

"Creo- Creo que tienes miedo de que nos separemos, emocionalmente, en ese tiempo. Ya que, no nos podremos ver."

Donghae sintió lágrimas calientes formándosele en los ojos. Era cierto. Estaba _muy_ asustado por el próximo año. ¿Y si se tornaban distantes? ¿Y si rompían? Su corazón no podría con otro rompimiento...

"Es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar," ella dijo, como si leyera su mente. "Entonces, así veremos si esto -_nosotros_- es lo suficientemente fuerte."

Tenía razón. De nuevo. Él sabía que tendrían que intentar sobrepasar esto, de alguna forma.

"Aún así," dijo con la voz áspera, sorprendiéndose al escucharse. "No lo puedo creer. Ok, estaba algo desesperado, ya que me voy de gira. Sin embargo, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido que quizás he pensando esto _varias_ veces? ¿Que he querido proponerte matrimonio _desde hace mucho?_"

Baeny sintió otra ola de dolor golpearle al ver las gotas que recorrían las mejillas de él. Aún así, no hizo ningún movimiento como para limpiárselas. "A-Ani, yo... Yo no sabría por qué alguien quisiera casarse conmigo, en realidad. Tendrían que ser locos." Ella forzó una risa, pero no provocó ninguna de parte de él.

En vez, Donghae se le acercó, e instantáneamente ella se sintió pequeña. El chico había crecido hasta que fuera media cabeza más alto que ella. Este colocó un dulce beso en su frente. "Hola, Conmigo. Soy Loco."

Ella rió, de veras esta vez, y lo sintió sonreír contra su piel. Se alzó y besó sus lágrimas, antes de bajarse un chispo y rozar los labios de él con el toque más ligero.

Era simple, pero lo dejó sin aliento. El joven resistió un escalofrío mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos, parada en las puntitas de sus pies. Donghae ladeó su cabeza y empujó contra sus labios, antes de separarse. "Está bien, pero, ¿qué haremos?

Ella lo pensó por un minuto. "Podríamos," comenzó. "Hacer un trato."

"¿Qué tipo de trato?"

"Uno tipo Ga Eul/Yi Jung, con un _poquito_ de Jun Pyo/Jan Di."

Él arqueó una ceja al escuchar la referencia de _Boys Before Flowers_. "Estoy escuchando."

"Si tú puedes irte de gira, te concentras en ella, pasas el año tranquilo, y nosotros seguimos juntos... Reconsideraré mi respuesta."

Donghae parpadeó, sorprendido, pero preguntó. "Asumo que eso no garantiza una respuesta diferente, ¿cierto?"

Ella suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de costado. "Solo el tiempo dirá."

Él asintió. "Solo el tiempo dirá," repitió, antes de sonreírle para atrás. "Trato hecho."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Cap. 47<strong>

**¿Alguien captó lo de "BRO"? ¿Pewdiepie? ¿Pew-senta'o? ¿No...? Okay.**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48: Come Back Home**

La fecha: Febrero 22, 2014.

La localización: el aeropuerto de Incheon.

Sungmin caminaba hacia al frente y atrás mientras esperaba su equipaje. Estaba preocupadísimo, gracias a cierta noticia que le dieron en el tour.

**||Flashback||**

_México, 8 meses desde que el SS5 empezó. Los chicos estaban preparándose tras bastidores para nuevamente robar los corazones de sus fans latinas._

_El Conejito pasó por el lado de Kyuhyun, a quien le estaban haciendo el cabello y maquillaje, y no pudo evitarlo. Giró y se dirigió hacia él._

_Mirándolo por el espejo, sonrió. "Tienes cara de asustado."_

_El maknae rió, sin querer haciendo que la muchacha le tuviera que retocar el maquillaje. "No estoy asustado, sino ansioso."_

_"¿No que es lo mismo?"_

_Kyuhyun rodó los ojos. "No, Sungminnie. Créelo o no, no es lo mismo."_

_A medida que pasó el tiempo, el menor y su hyung habían vuelto a la normalidad. Eran nuevamente mejores amigos. Como si lo de la chica '48 no hubiera pasado._

_Pensando en ella, Sungmin aclaró su garganta. Lamentablemente, su herida no había sanado del todo. A veces, se arriesgaba a pensar en lo que hubiera sido si no se hubiera rendido tan temprano._

_Sacudiendo su cabeza como para sacudir sus tristes pensamientos, aclaró su garganta de nuevo. "Y, eh, ¿cómo está Kang Ne-ah?"_

_"No sé," respondió el menor con un encogimiento de hombros, luego agradeciéndole a las estilistas, quienes se marcharon._

_Sungmin parpadeó. "¿Cómo que 'no sabes'? ¿No que están juntos?"_

_Kyuhyun giró a las millas. Su ceño se frunció en confusión. "¿Quién rayos te dio esa idea? Sonsi y yo resolvimos las cosas, como una semana antes de la gira. Sí, al principio, me entristeció, pero entendí que no éramos compatibles y partimos como buenos amigos..." Ladeó la cabeza. "Por eso, no entiendo tu razonamiento. Te escogió a ti, después de todo."_

_El bailarín se paralizó al escuchar eso. ¿Que la chiquilla lo había escogido? ¿Que había resuelto todo con su amigo mucho antes de que él le dijera aquellas baboserías de que se iba a rendir?_

_"¿Q-Que me escogió?" Él apenas podía creerlo. Su tono decía justamente eso._

_Era el turno de su amigo parpadear. "Pues, sí. Quedó bien clara conmigo de que te iba a decir su decisión cuando pudiera. Asumí que ese día que dijistes para verla en el puente se trataba sobre demandar su respuesta... ¿O no?"_

_Sungmin estaba sin palabras. "Yo... Yo..."_

_De repente, un chico del staff se les acercó y dijo que ya mismo se presentarían. Para confirmarlo, Leeteuk entró y los llamó para hacer su ritual antes de comenzar el concierto._

_Kyuhyun se alzó de su silla. "Vamos, Hyung," sonrió. "El show comienza."_

**||Fin Flashback||**

Lee Sungmin estaba seguro en ese momento de que era el idiota más grande en el planeta. Había intentado imaginarse mil veces qué sintió la rapera en aquel momento que él proclamó rendirse.

_'Ugh, ¡babbo, babbo, babbo!'_ Se repetía una y otra vez, en su mente. Siwon le tocó el hombro y le indicó que sus cosas habían llegado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agarrar sus maletas, vio una figura moverse rápidamente frente a él. Le tomó un segundo tomar una mochila y salir corriendo, para el asombro del Conejito. Este volteó para ver a la persona que iba como loco por el areopuerto.

"¡Los veo luego!" Llamó Donghae, su voz apagándose al estar cada vez más lejos.

"_Alguien tiene prisa,_" comentó Sungmin bajo su aliento. Secretamente, también estaba apurado por llegar.

Eunhyuk sonrió pícaro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tienes idea."

* * *

><p>Luego de viajar a través del servicio de autobús de Incheon, sin muchos problemas, el chico arribó en Gangnam y tomó un taxi.<p>

Dentro del taxi, el Pecesito miraba a su alrededor. Las calles eran las mismas, pero tenían cierto sentido de que algo había cambiado.

Echó un vistazo a uno de los edificios, miró hacia adentro del taxi, para luego volver a mirar afuera. En el lado de una de las estructuras colgaba un enorme poster de _SPAO_. Sus ojos apreciaron cada expresión y gesto en la foto, pues allí se encontraba su novia, con las demás T'G48s y f(x).

Modelaban ropa de invierno, pero se divertían haciéndolo. Doe Min tenía cara de asombro, al igual que Sulli. Krystal y Victoria jugaban con el sombrero de invierno de Kang Ne, aguantando las orejitas de este mientras la menor sonreía directamente a la cámara. Luna tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, mirando hacia Amber y Mae Jin. La última le daba un paseo a caballito a la tomboy, las dos chicas con amplias sonrisas de felicidad.

No pudo seguir contemplando, pues el auto pasó el edificio completamente. Ahora las caras de alegría quedaban tras él, muy lejos.

El conductor del taxi lo miró por el retrovisor. "¿A dónde dijo que se dirigía?"

"Apgujeong-dong," Fishy contestó automáticamente. "Tengo alguien que me está esperando... O eso creo yo." Se rascó la nuca.

"¿Novia?"

El Suju asintió.

El señor le sonrió. "Qué bien. Debes haberla extrañado. Estabas haciendo señales como loco, buscando transportación. Y prácticamente brincaste adentro una vez me detuve."

Donghae se sonrojó, avergonzado. "O-Oh, chesonmida..."

"Anio. No te preocupes. Entiendo," sonrió una vez más, sus ojos cambiando de la calle al retrovisor constantemente. "¿Realmente vale la pena, tu chica?"

El muchacho sonrió como en sueño, y esa fue respuesta suficiente para el conductor.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Donghae se salió, tomando sus maletas, para entonces pagarle al señor.

"Cuídala, ¿ne? Y déjale saber, siempre, cuánto la quieres."

"N-Ne," Donghae no sabía más que decir. ¿Desde cuándo los taxistas eran expertos en el amor? Sin embargo, la sonrisa cálida del señor le recordaba mucho a su papá, quien también había sido conductor de taxi.

Sin más, el taxi se alejó, dejando al chico frente a la casa de las tres féminas que habían hecho un completo dezastre de las vidas de los Sujus. Tomó su maleta y subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

Volviendo a colocar su equipaje en el piso a su lado, se ajustó la chaqueta, antes de subir su mano para tocar el timbre.

Parecía haber esperado una eternidad, cuando en realidad fueron par de segundos. La puerta se abrió para revelar a la más pequeña de las tres.

_"¡Cuñis!"_ Sonrió grandemente, abrazándolo. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante ello, pues la rapera lo espachurró con sus brazos. Lo soltó de momento, y este le sonrió de costado. "Annyeong, Sonsi-ah."

"¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?" Vino la voz irritada de la líder, caminando hacia la puerta con la cabeza recién pintada de rojo. Al ver al muchacho, sonrió grande y lo saludó. "Vaya, si ya llegaron de tour. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, Seuka-yang." Donghae le ofreció una sonrisa, igualmente.

"¡Deja que Baeny te vea! ¡Se va a_ morir!_ ¡Estás rubio!" Proclamó la prima Park, quien tenía el cabello pintado de negro con mechones multicolores en las puntas.

Donghae rió, inconscientemente pasándose una mano por el lado de su cabeza, donde su cabello había sido rapado. "Ne, y me imagino que yo me... Me..."

Su voz se apagó al ver a la figura bajando las escaleras. Esta se encontraba mirando los escalones cuales bajaba, concentrada en no caerse. Pronto, miró hacia arriba. "Min-ah, ¿no has visto mi...?"

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir luego quedó en el olvido, pues corrió el resto del camino. El muchacho la recibió felizmente, abrazándola con fuerza.

_"¡Estás de vuelta!"_ exclamó ella en su oído, aún abrazándolo. "Te he extrañ-" paró en seco cuando se fijó que sus amigas seguían en la puerta. "Uh, ¿chicas?" Les dio una mirada que decía 'piérdanse'.

"Eh, sí, bueno," Doe Min aclaró su garganta. En ese momento, su celular timbró y optó por verlo. Le sonrió a la pareja. "Es Miun. Nos vemos." Y se fue adentro.

Sonsi permanecía en la puerta, parpadeando.

"¿Sonsa?" Mae Jin alzó una ceja.

"_Yo,_" dijo esta en inglés, dándoles un signo de paz con su mano.

Su prima se cruzó de brazos, señalando con la cabeza al muchacho y a sí misma. Donghae permanecía callado, pero con una sonrisa media pasmada en su rostro.

Finalmente, la pequeña captó. "Oh. _Oh_, perdonen. Los dejaré a solas." Ruborizada, entró y cerró la puerta. Momentos después, volvió a salir y se llevó el equipaje del Suju dentro de la casa.

Donghae y Mae Jin se miraron, y compartieron una risa. Ya un poco más serios, se sentaron en un escalón frente a la casa. Gracias a Dios, la entrada de la casa no era vista fácilmente desde la calle, así que estaban en su mundo, por unos minutos.

"Y, bien, ¿cómo has estado?" Él empezó la conversación, mirándola curiosamente.

"Ocupada," suspiró la chica. "Sesiones fotográficas, vídeos, entrenamiento para el próximo comeback stage." Se abanicó levemente. "Ser artista no es fácil. ¿Cómo es que llevas tanto tiempo en la industria?"

Su novio rió levemente. "_Hey_, hay que pagar la renta de alguna forma, ¿no?"

Ella asintió, sonriente. Su cabello castaño ondulado brincaba, sus puntas rubias pareciendo bailar con el movimiento. Movió un mechón tras su oreja. "Y, tú, ¿cómo te fue en la gira?" Se recostó de un barandal tras ella.

"Ah, igual que siempre. Trabajando duro, algo cansado, pero feliz. Las fans lationamericanas tienen energía como no te imaginas." Sonrió de costado, antes de mirar a sus manos y frotárselas. Era un gesto de que estaba algo nervioso.

"Suena genial," ella dijo. "Espero que así sea para la gira de nosotras..."

"¿Cuándo es?"

"De aquí a dos o tres meses," Baeny se encogió de hombros, de momento cambiando su expresión a una de alegría. "Finalmente, tenemos nombre official del fanclub del grupo."

Su emoción era contagiosa, y la sonrisa que le salió a él fue de oreja a oreja. "¿Y ese es?"

"_Dream'48_ o '_Dream Forever_'," explicaba. "Fue un sueño hecho realidad el que las chicas y yo llegaramos a este punto. Así que, nos pareció perfecto para nuestros fans." Se encogió de hombros, luego reclinándose hacia el Pecesito. No era el único sueño que se le había cumplido a la bailarina.

De repente, ella dijo. "Sí."

"¿Sí?" Repitió él, no captando el mensaje.

Mae Jin rió antes de ilustrárselo mejor. "_Sí,_ me casaré contigo."

Y la cara de Donghae fue una de pura alegría.

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Super Junior, los idols se acomodaban cómodamente.<p>

"_Ahh_," suspiró Kangin, desplomándose en el sofá más cercano. "Estar de tour fue genial, pero llegar aquí es tan..." No sabía cómo describirlo.

"Hogar, dulce hogar." Siwon asintió, dejándose caer en el otro sillón. Shindong siguió su ejemplo, sentándose al lado del Mapache.

Heechul, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun se fueron al piso, mientras Leeteuk, Yesung y Ryewook traían sillas del comedor para sentarse.

Sungmin no tenía ganas de relajarse todavía. No _podía_, por más que quisiera. Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la entrada. "Saldré por un rato," dijo, tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela.

Tiró abierta la puerta, y se encontró con Donghae. Este tenía el puño alzado, como si fuera a tocar. La otra mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de la bailarina de T'G48. Las amigas de ella estaban tras la pareja.

"Oh, Minnie-hyung," el muchacho de afuera decía. "No salgas, que traigo noticias."

"¡Seuka!" Yesung se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Su novia sonrió enormemente y corrió hasta abrazarlo.

Parpadeando, el mayor de ambos chicos se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a los otros. Con tristeza, se dio cuenta de que Kang Ne ni lo había mirado desde que llegó.

"¿Noticias?" La Omma de Suju cuestionó, volteándose hacia el recién llegado.

El Pescadito miró a Baeny. Ella asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo y apretándole la mano. Girando hacia su grupo, él exclamó. "Pues, les digo con mucha emoción que Park Mae Jin y, este servidor, Lee Donghae, _¡están comprometidos para casarse!_"

La reacción fue la esperada. Los integrantes de la habitación rápidamente se levantaron para abrazar y felicitar a la pareja, emocionadamente.

"_¡Omo!_ ¡Esto es increíble!" Heechul decía, casi brincando.

"¡Mi bebé se casa!" Leeteuk soltó un sollozo, y pretendió sacudirse la nariz en un pañuelo que le dio el Caballo.

Eunhyuk le ofreció una mano a su mejor amigo. "Felicidades, Fishy," se abrazaron. "Te extrañaré. No será lo mismo atraer a las chicas sin ti."

"Esa es la única razón por la que me extrañarás, ¿eh, bastardo?" Donghae los reversó de manera que lo colocó en una llave, revolcándole el pelo mientras el otro se quejaba y reía.

"No te preocupes, Hyuk. Todavía queda tiempo para que se diviertan." Baeny dijo con una sonrisa, lo que causó que los muchachos comenzaran a hacer preguntas sobre el futuro a los novios.

El Rey del Aegyo intentó no mostrarse impaciente. Estaba tremendamente feliz por sus amigos, pero tenía otro objetivo en mente. Con algo de vergüenza, sintió que estaba siendo grosero.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la rapera acababa de salir de la habitación. Teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, se deslizó detrás de ella hacia el balcón. Él llegaría al fondo de esto, de una vez por todas.

Una vez en el balcón, el bailarín contempló la vista. La gran ciudad de Seúl estaba llena de edificios enormes, cuales emitían luces llamativas de todos los colores.

Se encontraba a eso de tres pies lejos de la muchacha, cuando ella habló.

"¿Te gustan las luces?"

Sungmin se paralizó. Tal parecía que la chica había desarrollado algo como un sexto sentido para detectar cuando él estaba cerca.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

Sonsi aún miraba hacia al frente, pero él vio la mejilla de ella levantarse un poco. Era señal de que estaba sonriendo. "Si te quedas callado y te concentras, puedes escuchar el respirar de otra persona. Ahora," gestionó con su cabeza a la ciudad.

Minnie se acercó y recordó la pregunta que le habían hecho hace unos momentos. "Sí, supongo que son bonitas."

"Tal vez, pero, ¿sabes qué más son? Una distracción." Vio la cara de confusión de él y continuó. "Si las luces se apagaran, tendríamos el cielo con una vista perfecta a millones y millones de estrellas."

Sungmin se percató de que esto era más que un simple hecho y esperó a que ella terminara.

"Si no te detienes a escuchar, ¿cómo se supone que descubras algo maravilloso?"

Ahí estaba. El chico tragó saliva. "No creo que 'escuchar' sea la palabra correcta para tu metáfora de las estrellas..."

Kang Ne volteó hacia él con una expressión de molestia.

"Pero sí, capté tu punto," dijo él, nerviosamente, antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Mira, Kang Ne, no fue mi intención-"

"¿Que no fue tu intención? ¡Si decidiste darte por vencido antes de que yo pudiera hablar!"

"¡Pero yo no sabía que me ibas a decir que me escogías!"

"¡Pero aún después de que pronunciaste esas malditas palabras, no me permitiste hablar!" Sonsi estaba agradecida de que entre el balcón y la sala había una puerta de cristal, cual no dejaba que el sonido pasara hacia adentro. Igual, el sonido del tráfico abajo apagaba todo diálogo de ellos para aquellas personas que caminaran por las calles. "¡No dejaste que te dijera de una buena vez todo lo que sentía _por ti!_ ¡Todo lo que sentía desde haberte conocido, hasta esos últimos momentos de agonía que me causaste! Es tan... Olvídalo." Suspiró. "No lo entenderías."

Devastada, Kang Ne hizo su rumbo hacia la puerta deslizadora. Antes de que su mano tocara la manija, un brazo agarró el de ella.

Sonsi sintió su cuerpo siendo girado hacia el muchacho, y antes de que pudiera protestar, cálidos labios cubrieron los de ella.

Cuando Sungmin la soltó, la chica estaba preparada. Iba a alzar su mano para darle su lección, cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de él.

"_Jebal, Kang Ne-ah_," susurró. La maknae observó con asombro los serios y, a la vez, melancólicos sentimientos que le proyectaban los ojos del muchacho. Se decía que los ojos eran los portales al alma, pero nunca lo había creído hasta ahora. "Miane. Chonmal miane. Pero no sabes lo horrible que ha sido este pasado año para mí; Lo mucho que he sufrido gracias a mi propia decisión." Sungmin tomó aire y ahí Sonsi se percató de que estaba temblando. "No sabes cuántas veces he deseado darle atrás al tiempo e impedirme a mí mismo por hacer algo tan estúpido como herirte. Hasta el mismo Kyuhyun se despidió de buenas contigo, y yo... Yo arruiné todo."

La soltó de repente, como dándose cuenta de todo lo que decía. Miró hacia la cara de ella y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La expresión de la chica era una de dolor. Le había causado sufrimiento, otra vez.

Caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocara el barandal. Suspiró. Ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse para atrás(metafóricamente hablando).

"Y aún así... _Te amo, Park Kang Ne_."

Ya. Se lo había dicho. En realidad, se sentía disgustado consigo mismo. No creía ser lo suficientemente digno para poder sentirse así hacia ella.

El sentir de labios pegados a los de él y manos en su cabello lo hizo volver al mundo real. Sorprendido, miró hacia la chica, quien aún lo besaba, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por sí solos. Pasó sus manos alrededor de ella; una en la espalda baja, la otra tras la cabeza de ella.

La lengua de la muchacha le rozó el labio inferior, e inmediatamente se ruborizó. De repente, las palabras 'Sonsi' y 'tímida' ya no pertenecían en una oración juntas.

Después de unos segundos, se escucharon las voces.

_"¿Creen que algún día se detendrán?"_

_"Tienen que tomar aire en algún momento..."_

_"Más les vale, pues esto se tornó PG-13."_

Separándose, la maknae de T'G48 soltó un "_¡Eep!_" y se escondió tras el Conejito. Este apenas salía de su trance.

La Chula lo vio y se echó a reír. "¡La chispi lo _durmió!_" El resto del grupo se asomaba por la ahora abierta puerta, compartiendo risas.

"Bello durmiente, es al _revés_," Kyuhyun les sonrió pícaro, y Minnie se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca.

"Si terminaron, entren," Seuka rodó los ojos, tratando de discimular su sonrisa. "Hay más de una noticia."

Obedientes, todos siguieron el comando, adentrándose a la sala.

De camino a esta, Sonsi le sonrió y susurró a Sungmin: "_También te amo_." Al escucharlo, el cantante le tomó la mano.

Pronto, en la habitación, los miembros de Suju formaron un círculo alrededor de las féminas. Prestaban completa atención a lo que tenían que decir. Ni siquiera los novios de las muchachas sabían de qué se trataba esto.

Seuka comenzó, emocionada. "Tendremos nuestro primer-"

"-¡tour!" Baeny sonrió. "Y todos ustedes-"

"-¡están invitados! Al primer concierto, eso es. Para comenzar la gira." Sonsi guiñó el ojo, finalizando.

* * *

><p>¡Era totalmente <em>épico<em>, su escenario decorado! Tres pantallas gigantes colgaban, quedando sobre las cabezas de las personas, una posicionada a la derecha, en el centro y la izquierda, para el disfrute de los espectadores. Se proyectaba una hermosa formación de colores. Se veía como una especie de muro que había sido salpicado con una pistola de paintball, con sus vibrantes colores fluorescentes. El escenario tenía tres pasarelas, la que estaba en el medio siendo la más larga, y terminaba en una forma cuadrada en el medio del mar de gente.

El piso absolutamente_ brillaba_ dentro del _Olympic Gymnastics Arena_ de Seúl. Varias luces diferentes lo iluminaban: estroboscópicas y efectos láser bailaban alrededor, y una máquina de humo cubría el suelo con una capa de espesor.

El público totalmente perdió la cabeza cuando la música comenzó y las tres chicas parecían dispararse desde la parte inferior del escenario. Los gritos resonaron en todo el lado derecho del lugar, el centro, y al lado izquierdo. Todos ellos sostenían sus lightsticks de color púrpura con el nombre de la banda en ellos.

Esto les trajo sonrisas a los rostros de las muchachas. Vestidas en atuendos similares, saludaron al público.

_"¡¿Cómo están todos, en esta nocheeeeeee?!"_ Mae Jin gritó en su micrófono. Todos parecían rugirle sus respuestas.

Kang Ne rió, antes de exclamar. "_¡¿Están listos para divertirseeeee?!_" De nuevo, más gritos surgieron de la audiencia.

_"¡Pues, comencemos!"_ Doe Min sonrió mientras se volteaba de sus vistas, preparándose.

A medida que su canción empezaba, los Sujus observaban desde tras bastidores. Miraban a las chicas con orgullo, dándose cuenta de que, verdaderamente, habían crecido.

"¡Solo escuchen a esa multitud!" Ryewook sonrió enormemente. "Las chicas ciertamente se han ganado su cariño."

El malvado maknae asintió. "Pero creo que lo más que me gusta de esto es no tener que trabajar." Se reclinó en su asiento y posó sus manos tras su cabeza.

"Chicos," comenzó Heechul. "Las '48s son especiales."

Nunca en un millón de años los demás esperarían semejante comentario de parte de la Chula. Sin embargo, todos estaban de acuerdo.

"Han cambiado tanto... En nuestras vidas, quiero decir." Shindongie soltó una risa.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron afirmaciones de diferentes maneras. Algo era seguro en los corazones de cada uno, y eso era que las chicas lentamente habían hecho un hogar dentro de estos. Cada uno sabía que las protegerían, sin importar de lo que fuera. Habían crecido tan cercanos, que se convirtieron en una gran familia.

Super Junior, sin duda, harían todo por sus queridas T'G48s; las _New Girls in Town_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


	49. Chapter 49

**Epílogo**

_Años después..._

"Sí, acepto."

La ceremonia de bodas había sido muy bonita. Increíblemente emotiva, para varias personas.

La recepción fue todo lo contrario. Música movida salía de las bocinas, todos de pie, bailando y disfrutando.

Sin embargo, fue igualmente de hermosa en apariencia. El hotel _Ritz-Carlton_ de Seúl estaba muy bien decorado. Tela colgaba del techo, adornado con las más elegantes arañas de luces. Las largas mesas, con sus centros de mesa sencillos y bonitos, fueron colocadas alrededor de una gran pista de baile.

En su traje blanco estilo sirena, Baeny bailaba lo mejor que podía. Su vestido era sin tirantes, con escote corazón y pequeñas gemas decorándolo hasta llegar a la parte baja de sus muslos, donde los volantes se encargaban de componer el resto de él. Sobre su cabeza tenía una simple diadema de flores blancas, su cabello rizado.

"¡Así es, Min Chan!" Mae Jin aplaudía con el ritmo, mientras la niñita que tiró las flores en su boda se meneaba. Dicha chiquilla era la misma que había conocido en el orfanato hace tantos años atrás.

¿Quién diría que iba a ser la niña de las flores en su boda, después de tanto tiempo? Sonriendo, la novia vio a la familia de la pequeña en una de las mesas. Al final, ambas habían conseguido lo que querían en la vida.

Su esposo -el poder llamarlo así le daba _maripositas_- llegó a donde ellas, vestido en su esmoquin negro, y les ofreció una radiante sonrisa. Era todo un galán, su cabello una olita hacia arriba en la frente. "¿Les molesta que me una a ustedes?"

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Min Chan sonrió enormemente. "Solo si... ¡Te mueves así! ¡Así!" Se sacudía rápidamente, sus manitas hechas puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Baeny rió y dijo, "¡Eres como una lavadora!" lo que provocó que su esposo y la pequeña rieran con ella. Efectivamente, siguieron el ejemplo de la menor.

Alrededor de ellos, los demás invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta. Integrantes de _B.A.P, Girls' Generation, f(x), y SHINee_, entre otros, se veían activos en el piso. Igualmente, varios familiares de los artistas se encontraban allí. Ocupaban la pista de baile y se mezclaban entre ellos.

Casi todo Super Junior había asistido, si no contabas a Hangeng. Para todos, este era un miembro de el grupo no importa qué, y como no pudo ir a la boda, les había enviado felicitaciones a los novios a través de un mensaje.

Desde su mesa, Leeteuk observaba la escena con ternura. De hecho, todo el día había sido tierno para él. Desde la ceremonia, el intercambio de votos, el baile que Mae Jin tuvo con Siwon unos minutos antes...

El tradicional baile de padre-e-hija no pudo ser cumplido al pie de la letra, ya que el padre de la novia no estaba con ellos. En cambio, Siwon había tomado la tarea en sus manos.

El Ángel sonrió. Todos pudieron ver el claro orgullo bailando en los ojos del Poni-oppa. Este igualmente había tenido el honor de entregarla en el altar.

Quitándole los ojos de encima al trio en la pista, volteó hacia las personas en su mesa. Su novia, Kang Sora, se veía tan bonita como siempre, hablando con los demás Sujus.

Sintiendo ojos sobre ella, la actriz giró hacia él. Le sonrió cálidamente, pero su expresión algo confundida. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó.

"Ani," Leeteuk sacudió la cabeza. "Solo que, te ves demasiado bonita..." se sonrojó. Estuvo más deleitado aún cuando la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Por favor, si acabo de-!" le dio hipo. "¡-comer!" Heechul hacía gestos de que se iba a vomitar, la copa de Soju vacía en su mano. Siwon le dio en el pecho, como diciéndole que se comportara, y Tifanny rió.

"Sí, claro. No pretendas, Chullie, que sabemos que te gusta esta atmósfera amorosa," Sungmin rodó los ojos. Luego, vio a su prometida caminando hacia él y sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y la saludó con un beso.

Ruborizada, Kang Ne habló. "Minnie-ah..." se quejó, pero el Conejito sabía que le gustaba.

"Sí, Hee," Kangin sonrió pícaro, sentado al lado de Yuri de _SNSD_. Al parecer, el Mapache y la Soshi habían estado viéndose y hablando por mensajes por un largo tiempo. "Eso, aparte de que estás completamente ebrio."

"Te quejas porque eres un _Forever Alone_," Kyuhyun comentó, su sonrisa malvada puesta. Los demás rieron.

Heechul viró los ojos. Se echó para atrás, casi cayéndose, si no fuera por la mano de Kibum. "Están todos locos. Cupido los encarceló en un sueño. ¡Estar soltero es estar despierto!" miró al eterno maknae y le dio un codazo. "¿No es así, Wookie, Bummie?"

El inactivo miembro de Super Junior se encogió de hombros. "A la verdad, no me parece tan malo enamorarse."

"Secretos saliendo a la luz, ¿eh?" Shindong sonrió. En la silla junto a él, Nari soltó una risita.

"Cierto. Es más, y no me critiquen," añadió Ryewook con su dedo en alto, antes de continuar. "_Solía_ gustarme de Seuka."

"¡¿Qué?!" Vino la pregunta de todos.

Yesung se tornó colorado con velocidad. "¡¿Qué?!" Su voz salió algo aguda, de la sorpresa.

"Estoy halagada, pero no te veo así, Baby." Doe Min llegaba hacia la mesa, colocándose al lado de su novio.

Ryewook rió, moviendo su mano despectivamente. "No te preocupes. Ya se me pasó."

Yesung asintió. "Pues, me imagino que no te molestará lo que haré ahora," le guiñó el ojo, bajándose hasta quedar sobre una rodilla, frente a la líder '48. Los chicos en la mesa boquearon.

Bueno, menos uno. El eterno maknae sonrió. Su hyung le había contado su plan desde hace tiempo.

Doe Min estaba perpleja. "M-Miun, ¿qué...?"

"Podría dar un discurso de por qué te amo tanto, pero hay demasiadas personas aquí..." Yesung se sonrojó, sintiéndose tímido. Sacó la cajita del anillo de su bolsillo y la abrió. "En fin, espero que digas que sí, porque de alguna manera planeo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Serías mi esposa?"

"¿Acaso eso es una pregunta?" Seuka tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Claro que sí, idiota," sollozó, aunque era de felicidad. Su ahora prometido deslizó el anillo en su dedo y se levantó para abrazarla. El lugar entero eruptó con aplausos y gritos contentos.

Una vez el sonido se fue apagando, Donghae gritó. "¡Pues, claro que tenías que hacer una escena en mi boda!" dijo con falsa seriedad, pues su enorme sonrisa lo delataba. En sus brazos, su esposa exclamó.

"Ahora, ¡levántense! ¡No me digan que piensan celebrar sentados!" Separándose por unos momentos de su amado, fue a donde Song AhnDi, el DJ. Este le sonrió y dio una señal con el pulgar, antes de poner _'Footloose'_ de Kenny Loggins.

Eunhyuk se apareció en la mesa y les ofreció una sonrisa pícara. "¿No van a bailar? Parece que piensan quedarse como señoras, bochinchando en la mesa." los miraba por encima de sus gafas oscuras.

Kyuhyun rodó los ojos. "Solo porque eres el padrino de bodas, no significa que seas superior a nosotros." El Mono hizo una pose, antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile con el resto de sus compañeros. El malvado maknae estaba levantándose para acompañarlos...

_¡Clang!_

"¡Oh! ¡O-Omo, l-_lo siento!"_

Kyuhyun gruñó, sobándose la cabeza. Escuchaba la voz algo distante, pero se hacía cada vez más clara. Le gustaba esa voz. Era dulce.

Abriendo los ojos, el chico decidió que también le gustaba su aspecto. Cabello corto, llegando un poco más que debajo de la oreja, marrón claro. Sus ojos eran miel, casi dorados, y estaban escondidos tras unos espejuelos de borde negro. Su cara colorada la hacía ver más inocente aún, cosa que intrigó al maknae.

"C-Cheson...mida, K-K-Kyuhyun-shii..." decía la mesera, de rodillas para recoger las bebidas que había dejado caer cuando chocó con la cabeza de el muchacho. Debería regresar todo y traer bebidas nuevas.

"Eh... No," el Suju reaccionó rápidamente, ayudándola con la tarea. "No te preocuoes. Fue un accidente." La miró de reojo. "Y, ¿tienes nombre?"

La muchacha parecía sorprendida de que él cuestionara acerca de ella. ¿Por qué un _idol_ se preocuparía de esas cosas? "Ah, Jung Sophie."

"_Sophie,_" repitió él, una pequeña sonrisa haciendo su camino a su rostro. "Muy bonito." Terminaron de recoger las cosas, pero Kyuhyun quiso seguir hablándole, así que la acompañó.

Después de unos minutos, la canción culminó. En algún momento, las féminas T'G48 se habían ido para ayudar a Mae Jin a cambiarse. Ahora, esta se encontraba en un vestido en el que podía respirar. Tenía tirantes que se amarraban tras su cuello, y la parte de la falda le daba suficiente movimiento como para bailar. Al verla, Donghae sonrió y removió su chaqueta, igualmente listo para moverse al ritmo de la música.

Acercándose a su micrófono, AhnDi habló. em"Y ahora, con ustedes, el Sr. Donghae y la Sra. Mae Jin."

Los invitados aplaudieron cortésmente, antes de detenerse para mirar el espectáculo.

Baeny y Fishy se miraron a los ojos, como asegurándose el uno al otro, antes de tomar posiciones.

_"Now, I've,_

_"Had the time of my life,_

_"No, I've never felt like this before..."_

_'The Time of My Life'_ del sountrack de Dirty Dancing comenzó a sonar. La pareja comenzó a hacer los pasos a la perfección, compartiendo un recuerdo entre ellos. Era la misma canción que habían bailado antes de tener su primer beso.

A medida que la canción avanzó, se separaron. Mae Jin se quedó en un mismo sitio, meneando su traje.

Donghae fue rápido. Visitó varias mesas y levantó a varios de los invitados, para que bailaran con él. Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Shindong estaban entre los que harían de sus bailarines de fondo. El público empezó a aplaudir cuando vieron que hacían los mismos pasos.

Caminando hacia su esposa, el Pecesito sonrió con picardía. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, le guiñó el ojo.

La muchacha comprendió, corriendo hacia él. Ya frente a él, Donghae la tomó por las caderas, alzándola hasta que quedara sobre su cabeza. Mae Jin yacía en posición de cisne, sus manos extendidas hacia los lados mientras el chico la sostenía.

Los invitados gritaron de emoción, y pronto, el Suju la bajó. Se abrazaron felizmente, orgullosos de lograr tan difícil paso. Luego, las parejas comenzaron a invadir la pista de baile como abejas en el panal.

Sungmin extendió su mano hacia su prometida. "_Milady,_ creo que aún me debe un baile. Desde el _SS4_, de hecho."

Kang Ne soltó una risita. El chico sabía como actuar como todo un príncipe y ser él al mismo tiempo. "Desde luego." Le otorgó su mano, felizmente.

Yesung se encontraba ya con Doe Min en sus brazos. Iban a su propio ritmo, hablando y riendo ocasionalmente. Uno por uno, los demás chicos encontraron pareja de baile. Incluso Heechul, quien bailaba abrazadito de una botella de Soju. De los novios, ni se diga. Aquellos estaban en su propio mundo.

Así que, aquel día terminó bastante bien. Digo 'aquel día', pues, su historia no había culminado aún. Por el contrario, apenas sus vidas estaban comenzando. Con eso en mente, siempre vivirían su presente como si fuera su último día.

Después de todo, esa es la manera más feliz de vivir la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, sí. Señoras y señores, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Le agradezco a todas esas personas que me apoyaron desde el principio y a todos esos que apenas la estén leyendo. Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí, otra fiel ELF(aunque no fui tan fiel con el fic, pero entienden lo que digo). Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartirles una parte de mi imaginación y hacerme sentir como toda una escritora. Verdaderamente, se los agradezco mucho.<strong>

**Tengo muchas ideas, pero no sé si escribiré algo tan largo como esto. No es fácil cuando uno se bloquea, lol. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber lo que piensan. Así que, por favor, déjenme saber su opinión con un review. ¡Igualmente, las críticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas! ^^**

**¡Les quiero mucho y Dios les bendiga! ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**

**-JonanimeXD-chan**


End file.
